Naruto, días del futuro pasado - (1ra temporada) (Terminado)
by AteneaMari92NS
Summary: Llegara el momento... que uno de los protagonistas de esta historia tendra que deicidir... si cambiar el pasado o dejarlo...
1. Prólogo

**Naruto, días del futuro pasado**

 **Prólogo**

Pasado, presente y futuro, los tres tiempos por los cuales pasamos todos tenemos que pasar lleno de aprendizaje, conocimiento, sabiduría, memorias y sobre todos recuerdos.

Algunos recuerdos nos ayudan a madurar y a creer, otros nos recuerdan que somos humanos y que por más que nos caigamos, nos levantamos. Otros que nos recuerdan un pasado terrible y otros los momentos más bellos de la vida.

 **Pasado.** Alguna yo estuve enamorado, de una chica pelirosa y de ojos verdes, sin duda la más hermosa de toda la aldea, es más, fue la primer chica que vi en la academia y de ahí entendí que yo me había enamorado de un ángel, de cabello rosado.

Su nombre es Sakura Haruno y es la mejor kunoichi medico de toda la aldea, únicamente debajo de Oba-chan, sin duda es una gran amiga, alguna vez me prometí a mí mismo en no rendirme hasta confesarle mis sentimientos, pero luego…algo paso, teniendo tantos momentos juntos en los cuales siempre estuve a su lado y ella al mío, me sentía algo en mi pecho, una punzada que no me dejaba estar tranquilo ¿Por qué? ¿No era lo que quería? ¿Cumplí mi promesa no? ¿Entonces porque pienso en eso? Sakura ahora esta con el hombre de sus sueños, de su vida, del que estuvo enamorada siempre ¿No? Aun así los recuerdos, los momentos y los golpes con Sakura me daban…calidez.

 **Presente.** Pero estos días no me dejan pensar con claridad y más al ver que todos son felices, Hinata y mis pequeños lo son y eso me debe importar, soy el séptimo Hokage de la aldea consiguiendo mi sueño por fin y sin embargo lo siento vacío ¿Por qué? Las preguntas vienen y van pero no entiendo que es lo que paso al final, los días pasan y me siento agotado ¿Por qué? ¿Por las travesuras de Bolt? ¿Por mi exhaustivo trabajo en la oficina? ¿Por la monotonía de mi vida? Hinata es una chica amable y generosa, pero siento que la monotonía me está absorbiendo, no me siento el mismo, ella me pregunta que me pasa y solo le contesto con un "Estoy bien" suena seco y no sueno como yo ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Y luego veo en una casa, como un cementerio, sin vida y mi sorpresa es que en esa casa esta ella; Sakura. Veo como ella está limpiando la casa de ella y su esposo, todos los días es lo mismo ahí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con esa Sakura que gritaba Shannaro? ¿Qué paso con la alumna de Oba-chan? ¿Qué paso con Sakura-Chan? Porque ahora solo se dedica al hogar y es ignorada, aislada de todos porque Sasuke se lo dice ¿Qué carajos está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando? Trato de no verlo pero es inevitable, el ver como Sasuke llega y eso a veces, Sakura y su pequeña lo reciben como rey y él pasa desapercibido como si no le importara, demonios Sasuke es tu esposa e hija ¿Cómo puedes comportarte así? Y luego Sakura, su espíritu, no está. ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? Veo a Sakura como alguien sin vida, la siento ausente, la siento que la remplazo alguien más y eso…me pone…molesto, esta no es Sakura ¿Dónde está ella? ¡DONDE ESTA LA SAKURA DE QUIEN ME ENAMORE EN EL PASADO! ¿DÓNDE ESTA? Eres mejor que esto, eres la chica que no tenía miedo, de quien no esperaba nada, de quien no de dejaba pisotear y resulta que ahora esto pasa, me dan ganar de ir y saberlo…verla como una cenicienta, me rompe el corazón.

 **Futuro.** Siento rabia, molestia, frustración e impotencia de verla así, ver lo que está pasando ¿Cuándo paso todo? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en el que baje los brazos? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en el que deje de luchar? ¿Cuándo fue que perdí la guerra? ¿Acaso este es el futuro que estaba predestinado? ¿Acaso Sakura estaba destinada a esta vida? O Acaso… ¿Hay una oportunidad? Una oportunidad de volver y arreglarlo ¿La hay…Sakura-Chan?

¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?- Una chica rubia se veía algo preocupada por el nuevo Hokage, al verlo muy distanciado de sus palabras y de lo que pasaba en su entorno, Naruto regreso al mundo con algo de pesadez, mirando a la heredera Yamanaka mientras acomodaba los informes que tenía en su escritorio, ahora sabía que sentía Tsunade. El Hokage rubio se reincorporo sin tirar nada mientras Ino solo se le quedaba viendo con extrañez.

-Si Ino, estoy bien solo pensaba en unas cosas que tengo que hacer eso todo, por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decirte, puedes retirarte- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro e intentando volver al trabajo pero algo no anda bien y eso lo noto Ino.

-Este…Naruto, no me has dicho nada, es más, yo vine a hablar nada más.- Ino justifico su visita a la oficina de Naruto mientras el oji azul se miraba confundido tras las situación, desde que obtuvo el título, le ha dado mucho empeño y nunca se había distraído, claro, a excepción de unos meses, donde empezó a tener esos incomodos pensamientos y esos días en donde Naruto por una ventana, veía todo.

-Lo siento Ino, me siento algo cansado y no es mi intención.- Naruto se tocaba el cuello por el cansancio y sentía que el alma le pesaba como metal, al entre cerrar los ojos, solo veía rápidamente a una peli rosa de mirada triste, atrapada en una jaula. Ino sintió que tenía que dejarlo solo, era un hombre ocupado además de que tenía "algo", no sabía que era pero podía darse una idea.

-Si quieres vuelvo mañana, no quiero interrumpirte en tus labores, Hokage- La rubia Yamanaka le regalo una sonrisa al ojiazul como una despedida, ella no había perdido la costumbre desde que eran niños, siendo tomado en cuenta por Naruto pero antes de salir de la oficina y dejar solo al Hokage, la rubia tuvo algo que decir, algo que dejaría a Naruto pensando aún más.

-No deberías de ver la ventana, las cosas que reflejan no son alentadoras.- La voz de la rubia se sintió muy pesada y de una forma algo deprimente, dejando la oficina de Naruto dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Entonces supo a lo que se refería, era como si sus pensamientos se transmitieran a su vida cotidiana sin dejarlo escapar, la soledad de la oficina le ayudaba mucho a pensar, sin tener que escuchar como su hijo Bolt hacia travesura por millonésima vez y regañarlo por millonésima vez, trato de no pensarlo y lo único que veía al cerrar los ojos era la jaula, una jaula dorada y en ella a Sakura, una Sakura vacía y solo esperando su inevitable muerte.

 **"¿Qué puedo pensar ahora? ¿Por qué Sakura-Chan? ¿Porque? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Y ¿Qué me paso a mí en el proceso?**

 _Continuara..._

 **Espero les guste!**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**Capítulo 2:** ¿Cómo se conocieron?

 **Hogar de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno**

 ****El día paso rápido en especial para Sakura Haruno, su vida había tenido un giro inesperado y que la llevo por un camino muy amargo, su mente estaba desorientada y su alma se encontraba sangrando como nunca, no era lo que esperaba su relación, en donde Sasuke no estaba en casa ni siquiera para estar a su lado y las pocas veces que estaba era un cementerio total, no le decía nada, no le dirigía la palabras y lo peor es que no le dejaba salir de la casa, una vida que se transformo en una jaula sin salida, una jaula de oro en el que estaba destinada a permanecer ahí hasta el fin de sus días, la ojiverde aun dormida no dejaba de llorar, llorar por ella y de sus decisiones, sentía que la vida se le iba entre las manos y sentía como el hoyo en su pecho crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo, incluso un hoyo que estaba ahí ¿Cuándo? Cuando no pudo encontrar consuelo en él, no lo encontró, nunca encontró el consuelo de Naruto y no del Narutoque ahora es Hokage, sino del Naruto que siempre estuvo a su lado, el que le sonreía, el que la protegía de todo, el que siempre estuvo con ella…¿Dónde estaba ese Naruto cuando más lo necesitaba?

¿Dónde?  
En ese entonces se escuchan unos pasos suaves que van subiendo por las escaleras, una persona vestida con un traje que consiste en una chaqueta de color rosa sobre un chaleco amarillo y debajo una camisa blanca de cuello alto con una corbata roja, con sandalias negras shinobi y con lentes, siendo nada más que la hija de Sakura y Sasuke con tan solo 7 años. Habían rumores que dicen ser la hija de Karin debido a su parecido o que una vez Sasuke y Karin tuvieron una relación y a la hora **del** parto murió dejando a la niña y que Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él para estar al pendiente de la niña ya que no había otra persona de confianza, o si fue producto de su propia relación, nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, nunca vieron a Karin después de la guerra y hay personas que no creen que ella sea la hija de Sakura y de Sasuke, pero con el tiempo solo se quedo en rumores y nada , la niña de lentes buscaba su madre con ímpetu pero sin dar con ella, así que al estar en la parte de arriba de la casa continuo su búsqueda.

-¡Mama! ¡Ya llegue! Los niños son tan estúpidos de hoy en día – Sarada grito esperando respuesta de su madre incluso llego frunciendo los labios como si algo le molestara, una chica brillante sin duda alguna.

-Esos gritos… ¿Eh?.. Sa...Sarada…-La chica ojiverde abría sus ojos poco a poco al escuchar los gritos de su hija, rápidamente se levanto **del** sillón recogiendo las cosas y poniéndolas tal y como estaban, guardando la foto que tanto guardaba con recelo en su diario y recogiendo la foto que estaba destruida para evitar sospecha. Sakura se limpiaba las mejillas para que su hija no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando si es que no lo llega a notar.

-Debo apurarme, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que he estado llorando hace bastante rato. –Sakura salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado y asegurándose que todo estuviera limpio para no levantar sospechas, incluso suspirando con mucha pesadez e intentando calmar su frustración y tristeza, no quería que su hija se diera cuenta de esto, no ahora ni nunca y cuando volteo miro a su hija en los pasillos buscándola, únicamente haciendo una sonrisa algo forzada.

-¡Sarada! ¡Llegaste!- La voz de Sakura sonaba algo quebradiza pero lograba disimularla para no levantar sospechas, Sarada se sintió aliviada de ver a su madre en casa mientras la chica peli rosa se acercaba para recibirla en casa

-¡Mama! Te estaba buscando en la sala, pensé que habías salido- Dijo con algo de preocupación Sarada cuando entro a la casa sin oír una sola alma mientras que Sakura trataba de no decir nada de lo que estaba pasando, únicamente mirando el cuarto para poder tener una excusa.

-Disculpa hija, estaba acomodando unas cosas en la habitación, estaba hecho un desastre y hasta ahorita escuche tus gritos, dime ¿Cómo te fue en la Academia?- Sakura se puso al nivel de su hija para acomodarle la corbata y los lentes de su hija, pasando tiempo con su hija.

-Muy bien, aun que los profesores son algo estrictos últimamente.- La niña de lentes le contaba todo su día a su madre pero se dio cuenta que algo pasaba al ver a su mamá algo distante, más de lo común.

-¿Paso algo mamá? Te veo algo tensa- Sakura de inmediato sintió una presión muy fuerte en su pecho por dicha pregunta, al parecer su hija se estaba dando cuenta de que su voz era entrecortada y que sus ojos estaban algo rojos, la peli rosa solo opto por la salida fácil.

-¡Eh! No nada, solo estoy algo agotada por tanto trabajo, tal vez debería tomar una siesta, ¡oh no! Pero que estoy diciendo, no me acorde que debo de hacer la comida. Me alegro que te haya ido bien en la academia Sarada.- Sakura de inmediato unió tanto verdades como mentiras para poder salir de la situación en la que estaba comprometida, rápidamente bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina y preparar la comida, Sarada venía detrás ella para por lo menos ayudarla en la cocina, Sakura de inmediato se puso manos a la obra con las verduras y la carne, tomando un cuchillo para hacer los cortes finos y ponerlas en la olla con el agua hirviendo sin embargo…

-Mamá ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- La pregunta de Sarada no desconcentro a la ojiverde.

-Sí, dime hija.- Sakura estaba en todo en el instante, tanto esperando la pregunta de su hija como de la comida, ella creía que esta vez después de unas semanas, Sasuke iba a regresar, pero no estaba preparada para la pregunta de la niña azabache.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y papá?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa de la ojiverde causando que sin querer se cortara el dedo, soltando el cuchillo. La chica peli rosa no dejo de mirar su cortada que no era muy seria, pero aun así le dio importancia y por la pregunta de su hija, Sarada por otro lado estaba impaciente por saber cómo fue que su papá se acerco a su mamá. Sakura después de ponerse un pequeño curita atendió a Sarada yéndose a la sala para platicar. Al momento de sentarse, Sakura trato de recordar esos momentos que fueron determinantes en su vida, pero por más que los buscaba, en todas ellas se encontraba cierto shinobi rubio de ojos azules, sintiendo esa misma pesadez en su pecho y una punzada que le quería decir algo.

-Bueno, veras, tu padre y yo nos conocimos en la academia en el mismo salón, en donde él era el chico más popular y que todos admiraban, sin duda fueron días muy hermosos aquellos y cuando crearon los equipos, yo estuve con él y aunque no lo creas, estuvo en nuestro equipo el Hokage.- Sakura contaba con lujo de detalle su primer encuentro con el Uchiha y también el primer encuentro con **Naruto** , la peli rosa seguía contándole a su hija sobre el primer acercamiento de Sasuke con ella.

-Tu padre siempre fue serio, hasta hoy en día y la verdad es que al principio era muy difícil hablar con él, siempre asimilando la pose de chico solitario y rudo. Un día, el y yo nos quedamos a solas en una banca para saber más de nosotros, tu padre actuó diferente y me dijo que…-Sakura de inmediato se quedo en blanco y estática al recordar ese suceso, recordando el momento en el que Sasuke le dijo unas palabras que parecían quedar en la historia para siempre

" _ **Tienes una frente tan encantadora, que me gustaría besarla"**_

La ojiverde se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando **del** mismo Sasuke, sino que estaba hablando de él, de **Naruto** cuando se hizo pasar por el Uchiha y a partir de eso, sus recuerdos de los momentos más felices pasaron por sus ojos, en lo que estaban como protagonistas ella y el rubio, un nudo en la garganta se formo impidiendo que continuara hablando al sentir el fuerte pinchazo en su pecho cada vez que recordaba a **Naruto** ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué le dolía a cada rato? Un ruido en la entrada principal distrajo a las chicas, era él, había regresado por fin de su viaje: Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Papá!- Sarada hizo una reverencia ante su padre quien sencillamente ignoro y avanzo a al interior **del** inmueble, la seriedad que imponía Sasuke se hacía sentir el aire incluso con mayor pesadez, Sakura sintió la presencia de su esposo, recorriendo su espalda con un escalofrió espeluznante, este escalofrió no lo había sentido desde la guerra, en donde Sasuke incluso la intento matar una vez más, los recuerdos de las veces que Sasuke le había hecho daño, lastimado e ignorado, como si fuera una sombra que la rodeaba y no la dejaba salir de esta vida, Sarada no le daba mucha importancia a la actitud de su padre al contrario de su madre quien se sentía muy extraña por la situación. El Uchiha se puso enfrente de Sakura mientras la peli rosa solo lo volteo a ver, chocando su mirada más fría que nunca con sus orbes verdes, solo para decir una sola oración que describía por completo su vida actualmente.

-Ponte a trabajar…inútil.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un limite

**Naruto, días del futuro pasado**

 **Capítulo 3:** Un límite

 **Hogar de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno**

-Ponte a trabajar…inútil- Las palabras de Sasuke eran directas y tan frías como el mismo dejando en claro que ni el pasar de los años, pueden cambiar a una persona al cien por ciento. Tras escuchar esas palabras llenas de indiferencia, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando desde cuando eran chicos y hasta hoy en día el Uchiha la seguía tratando igual, pensando que podía cambiar su forma de ser hacia ella, lamentablemente eso no paso ya que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: tan serio, frio y distante. Esa frustración que tenía Sakura almacenada en su ser le hizo apretar sus puños al máximo y rechinar sus dientes pero aun con la cabeza abajo y un espíritu que había sido domado por el Uchiha a punta de hierro caliente, su hija Sarada solo observaba a su madre y a su padre en silencio, ella no podía hablar, sería una falta de respeto para su padre y una deshonra.

-Que… ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? No regrese para verte ahí como si nada ¿No vas a servir la comida? Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso bien tendré que usar algún método para hagas lo que te digo... ¡Inútil!- Sasuke sin ni siquiera ver a su hija se dirigió a su estudio personal a donde solo el podía entrar, incluso en su vida "juntos" Sasuke tenía secretos. Sarada se acercó a su madre para ver si necesitaba algo mientras Sakura seguía ahí, sin dar una señal de vida clara, intentando no llorar en presencia de su pequeña y lo único que paso fue que Sakura se levantó para terminar la comida y Sarada se fue a hacer sus deberes, sería una noche muy pesada.

 **Anochecer**

Las cosas no fueron muy diferentes a lo ocurrido en la tarde, un Sasuke distanciado de su familia cenando con tranquilidad, una Sakura que parecía un ser sin alma mirando su comida a la nada y Sarada en medio de ambos observando sus comportamientos. La azabache escuchaba muchas veces que los compañeros de la academia decían que su familia era dispareja y muy aislada, incluso raros, ella no quiso creerlo pero al ver que su padre siempre se iba y a su madre quedar a limpiar la casa le producía algo de molestia y más cuando eran las clásicas charlas de Sasuke y Sakura, en donde la ojiverde tenía que estar callada y siempre con la cabeza abajo, todo comenzaba a transitar tranquilamente hasta que…

¡KLAP!

Sakura dejó caer un plato al suelo sin querer, siendo el de Sasuke con toda y la comida en el suelo, por alguna razón los reflejos de Sakura se alteraron haciendo que sus manos soltaran el planto sin remedio, nuevamente los recuerdos de su vida actual la estaban atormentando y las decisiones que tomo para aceptar esta vida, Sakura se sentía frustrada de alguna forma, sin darse cuenta, Sasuke apareció detrás de ella nuevamente con su presencia helada, la peli rosa no quiso voltear para evitar su mirada y una vez esas palabras tan crueles salieron de sus labios.

-Limpia…y deja de estorbar en la cocina, inútil-Sarada al ver a su papa en la forma que le hablo a su madre, golpea la mesa con sus manos, mirando fijamente al Uchiha, atrayendo su atención y la de Sakura, la azabache ya había visto suficiente.

-Por última vez… ¡deja de llamarle inútil a mi madre! ¿Porque la tienes que tratar siempre así cada vez que regresas? Es inteligente, sabe hacer muchas cosas y ¡tú le dices inútil! No es justo padre, ¡NO ES JUSTO!- Sarada había explotado con toda su fuerza, hablando de la tremenda injusticia que su padre le hacía a Sakura, pero no fue tomada con paciencia, el Uchiha solo miro a su hija con el Sharingan activado, una mirada siniestra y que emulaba su más grandes pesadillas. Sarada de inmediato sintió el miedo encarnado y sin previo aviso fue abofeteada por su padre tirándola de la silla y dejándole una marca roja en su mejilla, tirándole los lentes hasta romperlos. Sakura muy temerosa solo vio lo que pasaba, la barrera se había rebasado esta vez.

-Cállate, ¡esto no te incumbe! Aquí se va hacer lo que yo diga. ¡Soy tu padre y me tienes que respetar!- Sasuke también exploto, nadie y ni siquiera su hija le faltaría al respeto, la niña seguía en el piso frio tratando de no llorar al golpe de su padre, nunca había **pasado** esto antes y Sakura estaba horrorizada, a lo cual salió corriendo para tomar a su pequeña y abrazarla para que pudiera estar bien.

-¿Estas bien? – Sakura se aferró a su hija por un buen instante mientras Sarada solo intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas, por el bien de su madre.

-Sí, estoy bien… Solo que no puedo soportar que siempre te trate así- Incluso Sarada era testigo de esta miserable vida y Sakura apenas y lo entendía, los recuerdos, las memorias, todo estaba ahí, dándole una alerta de que su vida era una mentira, su cuento de hadas una pesadilla sin fin.

-Ve a tu cuarto, Sarada.- Sakura trato de alivianar el dolor de su pequeña, la azabache solo asintió llevándose sus lentes rotos e irse a su cuarto en el segundo piso de forma muy rápida y cerrándola con llave, Sakura se levantó despacio y volteo hacia donde esta Sasuke con una mirada de furia, una furia que no se iba a pagar con nada, una ira justificada, el espíritu que se había extinguido renacía.

-¡Como te atreves pegarle a tu hija! Es una niña y en lugar de que llegues y nos recibas cuando menos para saber cómo estamos y darnos un abrazo, pasa todo lo contrario, nos tratas como si fuéramos una basura para ti ¿Qué te sucede Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso crees que no merecemos una vida mejor? ¿Qué solo tú eres el importante aquí? Pues te equivocas. Como hubiera deseado de no haberme casado contigo…!NUNCA¡-Sakura estaba desatada y echándole en cara todo a Sasuke quien no se veía inmutado pero sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo Sakura.

-Me he dado cuenta que lo que llevamos de conocernos ,sé que nunca vas a cambiar y por puro capricho mío me case con el hombre que ha intentado matarme tres veces y no darme cuenta **del** chico que siempre ha estado al lado mío y termino casándose con alguien que no le podía corresponder! Además descubrí que ¡nunca te amé! ¡TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡TE MALGIDO- Sakura llego a su límite total y Sasuke no lo tolero de igual forma propinándole una bofetada incluso más fuerte que la de Sarada. El Uchiha también estaba harto…siempre estuvo harto de Sakura.

-¡Eres una molestia! Si te diste cuenta porque no corriste hacia él, además tu misma dijiste que me amabas aun y aceptaste casarte conmigo. Lo único que quiero es revivir mi clan y cambiar este mundo shinobi entre las sombras ¡Y para eso te necesito a ti! Pero eres una estúpida para entenderlo y si no entiendes por las buenas, entenderás por las malas- Sasuke ya no estaba para juegos y tomo a Sakura de su cuello, sin apretarlo mucho, la ojiverde solo veía la mirada **del** Uchiha con frialdad, esa frialdad que tanto le caracterizaba y que muchas veces estaba en sus pesadillas.

-¡Suéltame idiota! Siempre es lo mismo nunca piensas en tu familia más que revivir el clan, tenemos una hija ¡Que no te basta! Soy una idiota, me case contigo pensando que sentías algo por mí.- Sakura trataba de liberarse de la presión **del** Uchiha pero este era fuerte incluso para ella.

-Estúpida, ¡jamás sentiría algo por ti! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y ahora me sales con esta estupidez de no haberte casado conmigo! ¿Y más cuando metes al dobe en esto? Te ves patética al decir eso pero ya que quieres jugar así, vamos a hacerlo. Lástima que lo dejaste ir y el perdedor con tal de verte feliz te dejo el camino libre para que te quedaras conmigo pensando que aun sentías algo por mí y el pobre se casó con ella, ¡CON LA CHICA QUE NUNCA AMO! Pero observa, está feliz ahora, casado y con dos hijos y quizás lo más importante… ¡ES EL HOKAGE! Pero sabes algo, no me importa lo que haya hecho, el seguirá siendo el mismo perdedor que siempre fue ¡Y QUÉ TE QUEDE ESO BIEN CLARO!- Sasuke estaba literalmente en llamas, expresando su molestia y autoridad contra Sakura mientras trataba de liberarse incluso faltándole el aire, el Uchiha la soltó para caer al suelo jalando desesperadamente aire, pero lo que más le dolió fue que hablara pestes de su amigo, de **Naruto** y de quien en los años había sentido algo totalmente diferente a raíz de la partida de Sasuke, alimentando aún más su furia y molestia ante un Sasuke que estaba a punto de dejar la cocina, esto no había terminado.

-¡Cállate! **Naruto** no es ningún perdedor, él ha cumplidos todos sus sueños ¡Y tú lo sabes! El es un gran chico, nunca se ha rendido con tal de obtener sus metas y luchando por conseguir lo que quiere y siempre cumple lo que promete, después de todo lo que ha hecho ha sido reconocido por toda la gente ¡Y tú mismo lo viste! Y yo…¡QUIERO RECUPERAR EL LAZO QUE TENÍA CON ÉL ANTES DE QUE TU TE VOLVIERAS A METER A MI VIDA!- La ojiverde ya no lo soportaba, el dolor que sentía en su interior y las constantes pesadillas le hacían perder la cabeza por completo, el saber que el camino que **Naruto** siempre ilumino para ella volvía a ser ensombrecido por la presencia **del** Uchiha, algo que Sasuke no iba a tolerar ni en esta ni en la otra vida.  
-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? No tienes derecho hablarme así, además lo que hagas una vez en tu vida ya no hay oportunidad de volver atrás ¡NO LA HAY!- Sasuke tomo acción inmediata y arrincono a la ojiverde a la pared sin posibilidad de salir, Sakura estaba temiendo por su propia integridad al ver el Sharingan, tan amenazante como la mirada de un demonio y logrando tomarla de los brazos con mucha fuerza para evitar cualquier sorpresa.-Quiero otro hijo, ¡Con una no me basta!- Sasuke hablaba enserio y comenzó a besar a la fuerza a Sakura quien intento evadirlo a todo lo que podía pero estaba atrapada entre los brazos de un Sasuke que no se detendría para nada con tal de mantener su orgullo intacto.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Jamás te daré un hijo! Después de todo lo que has hecho, por mi culpa todos mis sueños y anhelos se fueron al grano. Con tal de estar contigo y obedecerte ¡Toda mi vida ha sido miserable desde que me casé contigo!- Sakura estaba siendo víctima de un abuso que iba más allá de todo, pero lo peor estaba a punto de pasar.

 **Torre del Hokage**

Tras mucha actividad en su oficina y después de revisar varios documentos, el Séptimo Hokage **Naruto** Uzumaki por fin sentía que el trabajo disminuida y estaba dispuesto a por fin descansar, no esperaba el momento para irse a descansar y comer un buen plato de ramen, pero había un pequeño detalle.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado, tengo prohibido comer ramen.- **Naruto** se escuchaba serio y algo decepcionado, recordaba que Hinata le decía que debía abstenerse de comer ramen, por su salud más que nada, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia, además recordaba que tenía que pasar tiempo con su hijo, quien de alguna forma se sentía "solo" **Naruto** no entendía esas palabras de Bolt y trato de cerrar sus ojos por un momento para descansar, **Naruto** trato de estar en paz con él mismo porque sentía que todo estaba de cabeza y quería saberlo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y qué estaba pasando con él? De repente comenzó a tener una visión, la misma jaula de oro que había visto antes y en el que ella estuviera Sakura, pudo ver la jaula y lo que más fue un susto…el cuerpo completamente helado y sin vida de la ojiverde.

 **"¡SUELTAME SASUKE, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!"**

 **Naruto** abrió los ojos abruptamente tras esas palabras sudando en frio, tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte y su pecho le dolía al máximo, un grito desgarrador salió de la nada y el oji azul vio por la ventana para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-Ese grito…donde- **Naruto** aun tenso por esa visión, buscaba de donde provenía ese grito y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el grito…venía de la residencia de Sakura, de inmediato el rubio abrió los ojos al máximo y la imagen **del** cuerpo inerte de ella estaba aún más presente que nunca.

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!- Con esas últimas palabras llenas de desesperación el rubio desapareció en una ráfaga de viento sin decir nada, su destino: El hogar de Sasuke y de Sakura.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 4: Un reencuentro

**Capitulo 4.-** Un reencuentro

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!- Con esas últimas palabras llenas de desesperación el rubio desapareció en una ráfaga de viento sin decir nada, su destino: El hogar de Sasuke y de Sakura.

 **En la casa de Ino**

No muy lejos de lo que pasaba, se encontraba cierta kunoichi **del** clan Yamanaka durmiendo plácidamente con su esposo, el unificador de la Raíz de una forma muy cómoda tras un día pesado en la aldea sin embargo, la rubia se movía constantemente como si algo le estuviera molestando y fue justamente en ese momento…

-¡Déjame!- Un grito desgarrador hizo que la rubia abriera sus ojos de un golpe, espantándole el sueño pero interesaba en lo que sucedida.

-¿Que sucede?-Ino se puso s u kimono y se asomó por la ventana para ver qué era lo que pasaba pero un silencio sepulcral era lo único que escuchaba dejando a Ino muy extrañada.  
-Seguro que fue mi imaginación-Ino no pudo ver nada ni escuchar tampoco por lo cual decidió volver dormir pero antes de volverse acostar la rubia Yamanaka escucho unos pasos fuertes que iban a toda rapidez por las calles de la aldea siendo objeto de curiosidad de Ino y volvió a asomarse a la ventana y esta vez vio a un rubio que llevaba puesta una capa blanca con llamas rojas y un kanji de Hokage en su espalda pasando desapercibido, Ino se dio cuenta que iba a una gran velocidad dirigiéndose a un lugar, no sabía a donde hasta que lo siguió observando por un tiempo. El Séptimo Hokage, **Naruto** Uzumaki seguía corriendo a gran velocidad esperando que no fuera tarde, que no fuera lo que pasaba, no a ella.

-Maldición, espero llegar a tiempo… ¡SAKURA!-La voz de **Naruto** ya era de completa desesperación y su rostro era reflejo de eso, los gritos desgarradores que escucho venían de la residencia de Sakura y cada vez eran más fuertes, el rubio quería llegar ya, por todos los medios. Ino al ver a **Naruto** comportarse así, le hizo creer que algo malo estaba sucediendo y trato de ver en donde o a donde iba **Naruto** , pero una vez más los gritos se hacían presentes y de una voz que ella reconocía a la perfección.

-¡Déjame, me estás haciendo daño!- Sakura trato de liberarse de Sasuke, pero el Uchiha la había arrinconado sin escapatoria e incluso son un beso forzado que la ojiverde sintió asco total.

-¡Cállate inútil! ¡Harás lo que te diga!- El Uchiha no se tentaba el corazón, incluso metiendo arrancándole la ropa a Sakura, metiendo su mano para tocar de una forma muy áspera los pechos de Sakura, la susodicha sintió repulsión total pero eso era el principio, ya que el azabache había activado su Sharingan y de inmediato las peores pesadillas de Sakura se hicieron realidad, la verdadera mirada **del** miedo estaba enfrente de ella, todo el tiempo y era tan ciega para verlo.

-¡S…Sasuke! ¡Suéltame maldita sea! ¡Esta vez no trataras de meterme en tu gejnutsu!- Sakura cerró los ojos para evitar entrar en contacto con la mirada escarlata **del** Uchiha y aún continuaba gritado con fuerza y evitándolo a toda costa, pero el Uchiha quería imponerse como fuera y el quería un hijo más, por las buenas o por las malas.

Mientras que en la residencia de Ino Yamanaka, la rubia al oír los gritos, supo que esos eran de antes, cuando los escucho a los lejos y de repente un escalofrió escalo en todo su cuerpo de una forma poco natural sintiendo una mala espina, quedando en Shock al instante y al saber que esos eran los gritos de su amiga y de su esposo, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, en las que él…no, no quería ni imaginarlo.

-¿Sakura? No, ¡NO! Espero que no sea lo que esté pensando- Ino de inmediato comenzó a vestirse bien para poder ir a donde estaba la residencia de su amiga y rival, esperando que **Naruto** lo hiciera primero, no quería imaginarse lo que estaba pasando allá-¡Idiota!- La rubia golpeo un costado de Sai quien estaba en un sueño profundo.

-¿Qué sucede- Sai no estaba al cien por ciento despierto e incluso en sus sueños se oía tan seco que cuando estaba despierto, Ino le lanzo lo primero que tenía a la mano para despertarlo, ella solo quería apurarse para poder llegar a su destino.

-¡ES SAKURA! Hace un momento escuche unos gritos, en eso me fije que alguien paso corriendo como un rayo ¡Era el séptimo gritando el nombre de Sakura! Se veía desesperado y se dirige a la casa de la frentona. Demonios…Sasuke le está haciendo daño ¡TENEMOS QUE IR!- Cuando Ino le explicaba a su esposo la situación de forma desesperada, el shinobi **del** dominio de la tinta no dudo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomando sus cosas que estaban cerca de su cama, temía que esto volviera a pasar en especial con Sakura. Por alguna razón Sai estaba preocupado, a su modo, de que Sasuke le hiciera daño a su amiga, pero no era la única vez que pasaba pero ahora todo tenía un límite, Sai e Ino salieron de inmediato de su hogar para ir a ayudar a Sakura antes de que Sasuke hiciera algo de lo que fuera arrepentirse en un **futuro** , lo cual no parecía algo probable…por Sasuke no tenía arrepentimiento alguno.

 **Residencia Uchiha / Haruno**

Ya no lo soportaba, los gritos y las suplicas eran mucho para Sarada, quien trataba de no imaginar lo que pasaba pero no ya no más, no quería que su madre sufriera más los abusos de su padre así que bajo desesperadamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la concina y rogándole a su padre que dejara en paz a su madre.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya deja a mamá en paz!- Los gritos de angustia de Sarada eran notorios, pero el Uchiha ignoro los gritos de su hija, Sakura trato de que su hija no se metiera en esto y que se fuera a su cuarto pero la azabache no quiso hacerle caso, haría lo que fuera para defender a su madre. Corrió hacia el abalanzándose en la espalda de su padre agarrándolo de la cintura para hacer que soltara a su madre.

-¡YA BASTA!- Sarada trato de detener a su padre como fuera algo que no fue tomado muy bien por el Uchiha, volteando a ver su hija y con gran rapidez, golpeo el estómago de su propia hija con su brazo haciendo que volviera caer al suelo. No le basto con dejar a su hija en el piso ya que Sasuke forzó a Sarada a verlo directamente al Sharingan, sin oponer resistencia la niña azabache cayo en el Genjutsu y Sakura solo miro con horror lo que pasaba, ahora si el límite se había rebasado.

-¡Sarada!... ¡Imbécil! ¡Volviste a pegarle a tu hija! Si le pones un dedo encima, te la veras conmigo ¡Bastardo!- La peli rosa ya no aguantaba la situación y solo quería terminar con esto, su enojo crecía al máximo mientras observaba a su hija quien yacía completamente inmóvil, temiendo por su vida y por lo que el Uchiha le había hecho caer.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Qué le hiciste a mi hija!- Sakura cubriéndose con lo que tenía a la mano después de que Sasuke le había desgarrado su ropa, el Uchiha solo sonrió de una forma maliciosa al ver en el suelo a su hija en el Genjutsu y mirando a Sakura cambiando de actitud.

-¡No te atrevas a desafiarme! La metí en un Genjutsu así que no te preocupes. Solo está dormida y dejara de estorbar, nosotros podemos continuar con lo nuestro- La rapidez **del** Uchiha fue impecable y nuevamente mantuvo acorralada a Sakura en la pared pero esta vez no tenía miedo, ahora sentía ira, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

-¡Poco hombre! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a tu hija, y encima la tratas así? Veo que no tienes consideración con tu familia, tenía razón, nos tratas como si fuéramos una mierda para ti ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO DESGRACIADO!- Sakura exploto y libero su frustración ante la situación vivida, el Uchiha solo abofeteo con fuerza a Sakura queriendo dejar en claro las cosas y este continuo haciendo lo que quería con ella, recorriendo sus manos totalmente frías en el cuerpo de la ojiverde, en especial a sus partes íntimas. Ella quiera salir de esta pesadilla sin fin, ya no más abusos ni insultos, un flash en su mente llego de la nada y en ella se reflejaba algo o más bien alguien.

 **"¡SAKURA!"**

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!- Sakura tomo la fuerza que parecía haberse perdido en estos años, golpeando al Uchiha en sus partes nobles con su rodilla haciendo que Sasuke la soltara aprovechando eso, la ojiverde trato de ir con su hija e irse, pero el Uchiha con su brazo la derribo haciendo que cayera fuertemente al piso y haciéndose una cortada en su cara, el Uchiha no iba a ceder.

-Maldita, veo que no eres tan débil como pensé…Pero eso se terminara, una vez que terminemos "Esposa mía" voy a ponerle disciplina a la niña y tanto tu como ella, me van a obedecer pero antes… ¡ME VAS A DAR UN HIJO VARON, ESTUPIDA!- El Uchiha estaba encima de la ojiverde amenazándola y a punto de prácticamente violarla, Sakura se sintió atrapada otra vez y solo vio a su hija aun inconsciente, ella sentía el mundo caer encima de ella y todo por las decisiones que tomo en el **pasado** , decisiones muy erradas, ahora no tendría quien la salvara de esto…

-¡Sasuke!- Una voz muy familiar para ambos se hizo presente en su residencia, el Uchiha al voltear solo encontró el puño **del** Séptimo Hokage de Konoha, un golpe directo a su cara siendo de gran fuerza, la ojiverde era testigo de lo que pasaba y vio como Sasuke salió de la casa con fuerza al jardín pero reponiendo.

-Imposible…- El Uchiha vio que la sangre salía de su boca y se limitó a limpiarse mirando al frente dándose cuenta de quién se trata, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa- Vaya, pero miren quien está aquí, no creí que vendría a MI CASA…Hokage.- El comentario de Sasuke fue una completa burla y a la vez un puñetazo a su orgullo, la ojiverde por otro lado sintió que alguien estaba enfrente de ella y al mirar a esa persona, encontró a un rubio con su gabardina de Hokage, no lo podía creer…en verdad estaba aquí

-¿N- **Naruto**?- Sakura creía que estaba viendo una ilusión, pero gracias al brillo de la luna pudo comprobar que estaba aquí, en verdad y había venido a protegerla, de inmediato las lágrimas de la ojiverde salieron a cantaros y su corazón de inmediato retumbo, **Naruto** estaba enfrente de ella con una mirada de pocos amigos, con furia y apretando sus puños ante lo que estaba viendo y pronuncio unas palabras que no creía volver a escuchar la peli rosa y que no creía volver a decir el chico rubio.

-Sakura, atrás de mí-


	5. Capítulo 5: Viejas costumbres

**Capítulo 5** : Viejas costumbres

-Sakura, atrás de mi- El séptimo Hokage en estos momentos tenía una mirada de pocos amigos ante la situación vivida, sintiendo una ira incontrolable en su ser que no podía ser calmada en especial por ver a la peli rosa en una condición muy lamentable: su propio "esposo" le había golpeado, insultado, haciéndola menos y poniendo en un Genjutsu a su propia hija, lo peor era que Sakura sentía miedo e inseguridad ¿Entonces porque se casó con él? O más bien ¿Por qué no lucho por ella, cuando aún había tiempo? Sin perder tiempo, Naruto caminó hacia donde estaba el Uchiha y con violencia lo tomo de la camisa, golpeándolo contra la pared en el lugar, volteando ver alrededor con un ambiente muy hostil: Una Sakura sumisa y con el miedo en su ser y una Sarada completamente inmóvil por el Genjutsu, el Uchiha solo miraba al Hokage con seriedad pero aun sorprendido por su intervención.

-Sasuke... ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Qué hiciste!- Naruto aun en un estado de ira sin antecedentes buscaba explicación alguna para lo que su "amigo" y rival había hecho no solo esta noche, sino cada día en el que el Uchiha se iba dejándolas solas, en especial a Sakura mientras la ojiverde solo veía al rubio defenderla una vez más.

-No te incumbe Naruto, es más yo te preguntaría ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿En MI casa? Es un asunto de disciplina y de orden, no voy a permitir que esa inútil me levante la voz y que se exprese de esa manera de mi…en especial si se trata de mi descendencia ¡Para eso está la inútil! –El azabache lo dejo en claro con ese comentario, le tenía ningún respeto a la peli rosa y solo quería que se dedicara al hogar y a tener hijos. Naruto sorprendido por esas palabras imaginaba todo el infierno que ella estaba pasando con la dichosa jaula de oro, sin tentarse el corazón le propino un golpe a puño cerrado en el rostro a una velocidad alarmante, nuevamente el Uchiha no se la esperaba nuevamente y el rubio lo volvió a estrellar en la pared esta vez dejando unas grietas expuestas, Sakura aun cubriéndose con la ropa desgarrada veía todo: Como Naruto la defendía a capa y espada contra todo, incluso su mejor "amigo" sintiendo en su pecho una punzada muy fuerte y un sentimiento que parecía haberse perdido que crecía a una velocidad alarmante con el paso de los años: amor.

-Sasuke… ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear así a Sakura-Chan? ¡Cómo! ¡Y que le hiciste a la niña! ¡Responde! – El rubio exigía una respuesta en concreta con respecto a la situación que se estaba suscitando mientras Sakura se sorprendió de lo que decía, le había dicho "Sakura-Chan" ¿Podría ser eso una señal? O ¿Solo una coincidencia?

\- Eso no te incumbe Uzumaki, lo que yo le haga a mi hija es mi asunto, además, solo la metí en un Genjutsu. Vela está dormida- Sasuke miro a su hija que aun estaba en el Genjutsu del Sharingan pero estas ilusiones hacían elusión a sus mayores pesadillas, en su interior Sarada solo sentía miedo, esperando que su madre la salvara de ese infierno, incluso en un llanto silencioso.

 _ **"Papá ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué eres malo con mamá? ¿No nos quieres? ¡Sálvame por favor mamá!"**_

-Cobarde, ¡Ella tu hija! ¿Acaso no los has entendido? ¡Son tu familia!- Naruto trataba de hacer entrar en razón al azabache de la situación pero este solo rio con su prepotencia característica.

-¿Tú que sabes de familia Naruto? Siempre estuviste solo al igual que yo, pero hay algo que nos hace diferente…yo aprendí a tomar esa soledad a mi persona y me hizo más fuerte de lo que era, tú buscas no estar solo por todos los medios y aun así…mírate, Hokage de la aldea…una aldea podrida en su inmundicia y mientras juegas, yo estoy limpiando este mundo a mi forma.- Las palabras de Sasuke eran las más sinceras para él y los presentes, una vez más el equipo siete se estaba fragmentando pero ya no era por una cuestión de venganza o poder: Sino de un problema de puntos de vista, un mundo que Naruto no conocía y uno al que Sakura fue arrastrada a la fuerza. El rubio aun iracundo golpeo a Sasuke dejándolo caer al pasto del jardín de la casa, a pesar de la fuerza del golpe el Uchiha se limpio la sangre en su rostro, levantándose como si nada pero desorientado por las acciones de Naruto mientras este aun no podía calmar su furia, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Naruto y a Sakura, comenzando a caminar a la puerta trasera, molestando aun más al rubio.

\- ¿¡A donde crees que vas cobarde!? ¿¡Te vas a ir así nada más!? ¿¡Las vas abandonar otra vez!? ¡Creí que habías cambiando!- Naruto le reclamaba la actitud tomada por el Uchiha con malos ojos sin recibir una respuesta concreta de él, el rubio se sentía sin poder en Sasuke a pesar de ser "amigos" Sakura quería que parara el rubio, no lo valía y sentía que era una carga para el rubio, tener que protegerla de su propio esposo ¿Hasta dónde había caído? Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan y volteo a ver a los dos shinobis con seriedad.

-No puedes cambiar los hechos Naruto, yo limpiare este mundo tan corrupto para llevarlo a la luz, con o sin tu autoridad, además, tengo que restablecer un clan- Dirigió su mirada a Sakura quien de inmediato sintió miedo.

-Incluso para ser madre eres una inutil- Fueron las últimas palabras de Sasuke fueron crueles y sin tacto, dejando a la peli rosa herida ahora en su orgullo, Naruto de inmediato se enfureció y estaba preparando su rasengan a una sola mano para impactar contra el Uchiha quien desapareció de su vista.

-¡Miserable! ¡Deja de hablarle así a Sakura-Chan!- Naruto busco llegar a Sasuke a gran velocidad, pero alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Al darse cuenta de eso, vio que era la peli rosa con la poca ropa que le quedaba, agarrándolo de los hombros por atrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Naruto, al hacerlo, el ojiazul volvió a sentir esa calidez que tanto necesitaba, esa calidez que había perdido en una persona, en especial de la peli rosa y sus latidos empezaron acelerarse, por otro lado Sakura sentía un calor tan intenso que la hacía entrar en paz, algo que dejo de sentir al casarse con Sasuke.

\- Naruto… déjalo que se vaya, no vale…no te vayas- Decía Sakura en un tono suave y calmado, en sus pensamientos estaba más que feliz de que llegara a salvarla de la violación de su propio "esposo" porque no puede llevar ese título alguien que la hace menos, Naruto se giro para verla, sus orbes chocaron mirada, haciendo "clic" al poder nuevamente presenciar esos bellos ojos verdes, que mostraban un brillo natural, por parte de Sakura volvía a ver ese brillo celestial en los ojos azules de Naruto, buscando en ellos al Naruto de antes pero veía que una pequeña parte de él estaba con ella ahora.

-¿Te hizo algo?- La voz de preocupación de Naruto no se hizo esperar y Sakura solo se aferro a él, pegándose aun más a su pecho, escuchando los latidos suaves de Naruto. El rubio se sentía muy extraño a la situación, una sensación tan fuerte en su pecho pero…lleno de felicidad. Naruto vio que Sakura tenía una cortada en su rostro y trato de hacer algo por ella.

-Naruto…quiso violarme.- Naruto abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, ahora lo entendía todo, el Hokage quería morirse ahora, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué Sasuke? Conecto las palabras del Uchiha y entendió que Sakura para él, solo era una forma fácil de tener hijos, sin amor, sin cariño. Naruto la abrazo con fuerzas atrayéndola más a él, cosa que Sakura noto pero le importo.

-Sakura-Chan…estoy aquí ahora, no te preocupes, las dos no tienen que preocuparse, están a salvo.- Las palabras de Naruto estaban poco a poco reconstruyendo un lazo que se había perdido hace tiempo y algo que Sakura no le reprocho, quedando en un abrazo en silencio. El Séptimo Hokage se quito su gabardina colócasela a Sakura para que tuviera con que cubrirse, haciendo que la peli rosa se sonroja, ambos entraron para ayudar a Sarada quien aun estaba en el Genjutsu del Uchiha. El rubio tomo a la niña con cuidado llevándola su habitación, ya en la cama, Naruto realizo el sello de manos para liberarla de las pesadillas del Uchiha, Sarada solo suspiro de alivio y el sueño fue muy fuerte para ella, haciendo que Sarada se dispusiera a dormir, Naruto solo aprovecho para poner los lentes de la niña en el buro y dándole un beso de buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños- Naruto salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla, después de eso, Sarada solo reflejo una sonrisa que duro poco tiempo, algo que su padre no le decía pero dejo de pensar en eso y solo a soñar…

Naruto bajo las escaleras y ahí encontró a una Sakura que estaba sentada en el sillón, con una mirada cabizbaja buscando algo en ella, el rubio se sentía tan fuera de lugar con ella pero a la vez…no le dejaba pensar con claridad y quería saber algo, fue al sillón con Sakura para poder hablar, aunque su conversación iniciaría por otro camino.

-Sakura-Chan… ¿Estas mejor?- El rubio trataba de mirar a los ojos de la peli rosa, buscando a la autentica Sakura y no a la ama de casa que Sasuke le obligo a ser por años, Sakura se encontró con esa mirada nuevamente, un azul celestial que le robaba su atención. 

-Hace tiempo que…no me llamas así, "Sakura-Chan"- La peli rosa abrió la conversación con eso, Naruto después de mucho se dio cuenta que lo había dicho varias veces y con toda naturalidad, provocándole un sentir alegre.

-Son viejas costumbres, Sakura-Chan- Naruto le sonrió con toda la calma del mundo, la ojiverde se sentía en un sueño por alguna razón, esa sonrisa la volvía a ver, la que iluminaba su mundo y la hacía sentir en el cielo, ella quería saber algo pero el rubio se le adelanto poniéndose ambos en jaque.

-Sakura-Chan… ¿Eres feliz?


	6. Chapter 6: Cuando menos lo esperas

**Capítulo 6:** Cuando menos lo esperas

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la ojiverde que seguía sentada, el ambiente de inmediato se tornó algo extraño en relación a ellos, Sakura miro a los ojos azules del séptimo Kage, como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos y en realidad lo estaba haciendo, estaba buscando al Naruto que tanto la hacía reír y hacer su mundo brillar con intensidad. Solo veía a un Naruto diferente pero…algo le decía que ahí estaba y por parte del rubio veía a la peli rosa con extrañez, sintiendo su pecho nuevamente estremecerse y sentir un latido muy fuerte, después de lo que paso comenzó a preguntarse varias cosas ¿Acaso fue lo correcto que hizo? ¿O solo actuó y no pensó en las cosas? Sakura suspiro entraba en la situación, experimentando algo que había dejado de sentir en el pasado: afecto. Una miraba brillosa y una Sakura que buscaba la respuesta en su corazón trataba de ser directa y honesta con Naruto…

-Naruto…Veras, me siento cansada, agotada y…no tengo propósito ahora en esta vida, veo que todas las demás tienen una vida de ensueño y yo me siento…fuera de lugar, fue de todo esto ¿Me entiendes? hace tiempo me di cuenta que…ya no era la misma.- Sakura dejo la mirada y su tono de voz era completamente diferente, una Sakura que con el paso del tiempo estaba perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y cada vez su voluntad y fuerza se la iba comiendo el propio destino o más bien, sus propias decisiones, Naruto estaba escuchando atentamente y se sorprendió al enterarse de lo que Sakura sentía, lo comprendía, creía que era feliz…se equivocó.

-Mi vida se ha vuelto rutinaria, solitaria y sin ningún sentido. Desde que me case, creí que mi vida sería feliz y pasar todo el tiempo así, con él que creí amar y pensar que había cambiado para bien, por mi…pero nada de eso paso.- Sakura recordaba los momentos de su "boda" en la cual ella estaba aún atrapada en esa mentalidad de niña, no supo superar esa barrera y con el tiempo que trascurría lentamente, no veía llegar esa felicidad que tanto anhelada e incluso las cosas con Sasuke eran peores.

-Cada vez que regresaba de sus viajes a no sé dónde, siempre me decía lo mismo "reviviré el clan" "Con una hija no me basta" "Quiero un hijo varón" "Sakura eres una inútil" "Nunca sabes hacer nada" o "Ya verás liberare al mundo shinobi entre las sombras" y un montón de estupideces, ni siquiera me decía "¿Cómo estás?" o "¿Cómo esta Sarada?"- Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a darse a notar, en una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza y pasando su mano derecha para acomodarse el cabello y tocándose la cortaba en su cara, Naruto estaba estático, sin saber por dónde empezar y el solo verla llorar, le destruía totalmente ¿Acaso la promesa que hizo en el pasado no la cumplió?

Ahora me estoy dando cuenta Naruto, que por mi culpa y por puro capricho mío todos mis sueños se fueron abajo, ni si quiera ese idiota se preocupa cuando menos de su hija, es tan frio y distante, nos trata como si fuéramos una mierda para él. Cuando nada más piensa en el mismo y con tal de complacerlo ¡Mi vida ha sido miserable!- La gran explosión de las emociones de Sakura le hicieron romper el centro de la mesa con gran fuerza, luego la tristeza de adueño de ella sin parar, cubriendo su rostro para evitar que Naruto la viera así, derrotada y sin salida a una vida llena de maltratos y miseria, el rubio quiera prácticamente morirse ahí, la sinceridad de la peli rosa sobrepasada todo limite.

-No se en que momento fue cuando decidí esta vida, es verdad no estoy feliz, descubrí que durante todo este tiempo nunca ame a Sasuke después de la guerra y que mis sentimientos habían cambiado por otra persona y esa persona… eres tú- Sakura no quiso ver a Naruto en su condición y mucho menos por lo que había dicho, Naruto abrió los ojos de impacto, parecía que todo tenía sentido alguno, Naruto sintió que la punzada en el corazón era mucho más fuerte a cada momento y ver a Sakura totalmente herida le producía ira y desesperación ¿Cómo podía sacarse esa pena ahora? ¿Cómo?

-Naruto lo siento, cuanto te casaste me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, y supe que te aislaste de mí, dejándome el camino libre pare quedarme con Sasuke pensando que un lo amaba y no fue así ¡NO SOY FELIZ NARUTO! ¡Si tan solo hubieras luchado por mí! ¡Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta¡ Yo… pero veo que lo que hiciste era por verme feliz pero resulto a lo contrario… Naruto te extraño, te necesito, te amo demasiado.- Sakura ya no lo soportaba más, ya tenía que liberarse de su dolor y era un momento quizás incomodo, en un momento en el que ambos tenían una vida diferente y estaban muy aislados, ya no parecían amigos ni siquiera conocidos. Naruto solo se quedó en silencio total…no sabía en qué pensar y cómo hacerlo pero era un momento en él ambos tenía que dar una solución. La peli rosa al no escuchar la voz del rubio, supo que todo estaba hecho y el daño era irreparable, no había ya nada que perder…todo término.

-Dios, no debí decir eso, ahora estas casado con Hinata. Esto no está bien, quisiera enmendar los errores que tuve y volver a empezar desde cero, Sasuke nunca llego a sentir nada por mi… ahora lo único que me importa es mi hij…-Sakura no pudo terminar su oración, de la nada Naruto por impulso total la calló con un beso a quema ropa, un beso que estaba lleno de mucha pasión, sentimiento, calor y amor. Sakura quedo en shock al tener a Naruto tan cerca ella que fue capaz de besarla, el rubio la estaba haciendo sentir especial terminando de corresponderle en el sillón, Naruto pasó sus manos por su rostro, estaba completamente perdido en los ojos de Sakura, no rompieron el beso en un buen rato, ambos parecían necesitarse mucho, Naruto inconscientemente no la quería dejar ir de su lado y Sakura se sentía por primera vez querida, una vez más por el chico rubio que fue su caballero de blanca armadura a protegerla, ambos corazones latieron con fuerza descomunal, la temperatura corporal iba en ascenso y ninguno de los dos quería moverse para separarse…no esta vez.

-Sakura-Chan…te amo


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Clandestinidad?

**Capítulo 7:** ¿Clandestinidad?

La residencia de Sasuke Uchiha y de Sakura Haruno se había convertido en estos momentos un campo de batalla, quizás no de forma literal, sino en cuestión de una batalla de sentimientos y de emociones encontradas en ellos. Por un lado estaba **Naruto** Uzumaki, Séptimo Hokage de Konoha y actualmente casado con Hinata Hyuga y con dos hijos, **del** otro lado se encontraba Sakura Haruno, esposa **del** último de los Uchiha y con una hija. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ambos se entregaron con un beso inesperado e inoportuno pero a la vez los hacía sentir en el cielo, habían dejado de sentir ese calor tan humano hace años, el rubio prácticamente quería devorarse a la kunoichi a besos y la ojiverde solo se dejaba, los besos la estaban llevando a un lugar en donde no habría regreso, sin embargo la puerta sonó con fuerza.

-¡¿Sakura?! ¿Estás bien? ¡Sakura!- La realidad les llego a los dos shinobis quienes de inmediato se separaron aun con la cara ardiendo y con una Sakura tomando bocazas de aire, detrás de la puerta estaba Ino con su esposo Sai tratando de auxiliar a la ojiverde, **Naruto** solo se maldecía por dentro.

-Demonios, debieron haberme visto cuando estaba en camino y pensar que nadie me veía ¿En que estuve pensando?- **Naruto** sacó su frustración con enojo, un buen shinobi actúa en la sombras, algunas mañas aun se conservan mientras que Sakura trato de cubrirse con una bata rosa para evitar que la vieran con su ropa desgarrada, Sai **del** otro lado forzó la puerta y ambos entraron mirando el lugar casi destruido, además de ver a una Sakura tranquila y a **Naruto** "buscando" en el lugar. Ino de inmediato fue con su amiga abrazándola muy angustiada siendo correspondido por la ojiverde.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?- Pregunto con desesperación la heredera **del** clan Yamanaka mientras Sakura trato de calmarla.

-¿Ino? Estoy bien ¿Pero porque viniste?- Sakura trato de hacerse la ingenua con respecto a la situación pero eso no le serviría como excusa a la rubia.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese bastardo poco hombre? ¡Donde estas Sasuke! – Ino grito con enojo justificado al ver el desastre en la casa, la ojiverde trato de calmarla antes de que pasara otra cosa.

-No está Ino…se fue, Sarada está durmiendo y no quiero despertarla, ha sido un día muy difícil.- Sakura entristeció su mirada y aun teniendo en su mente como Sasuke estuvo a punto de violarla con tal de revivir el clan, ella se sentía usada y una verdadera estúpida en creer que la amaba, fijo su mirada de forma discreta en **Naruto** , nuevamente con esa mirada seria y distante pero que hace unos instantes se había transformado en aquel **Naruto** que tanto quiso y **del** cual se enamoro…¿Qué pasaría ahora? Mientras el unificador de la Raíz estaba con el rubio quien inspeccionaba el área.

-No fue una pelea como tal, sino fue un conflicto marital y por lo que puedo ver…no termino bien- Decía Sai con su voz tan característica sin emoción alguna mientras miraba afuera **del** lugar viendo que había grietas en la pared y algo de sangre en el pasto **del** jardín mientras el rubio destruía con su mano un pedazo de madera de la ira que tenía ¿Acaso esta era la vida que Sakura tuvo que adaptarse? ¿Una vida llena de abusos y maltratos? ¿Qué clase de vida era esto? Él quería saberlo.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué sigues comportándote así? ¿Acaso no vez que estas lastimando a Sakura-Chan? ¿Por qué?- **Naruto** musito para no ser escuchado por los demás en especial **del** indiscreto de Sai y Sakura solo pensando en la decisión que había tomado: una vida de mísera que solo por ese beso tan…mágico le devolvió, ambos tendrían que hablar. Ino solo se quedo observando a su amiga peli rosa y supo que viejas costumbres no cambiaban, la niña caprichosa de Sakura había tomado el lugar de la madura Sakura en estos años, viviendo un cuento de hadas, uno de los peores que ha visto y supo que no podía quedarse así y abrirle los ojos a su amiga.

-Veo que las cosas están bajo control, bueno, con el Séptimo aquí creo que no nos necesitas Sakura, es que estábamos preocupados por lo que habíamos escuchado y…bueno, Sasuke se fue ¿No? Hay cosas que no cambian y su ego y su "linaje" son dos de esas cosas que no cambian- Dijo Ino de brazos cruzados indignada, Sakura entendía el punto de la rubia y lo mejor en estos momentos era dormir o por lo menos descansar para lo que les espera mañana. Ino y Sai se despidieron **del** Hokage y de Sakura al par que iban caminando dejando a los con un pequeño pesar, el equipo siete estaba más que extinto, pero era algo que se esperaba, antes de irse **Naruto** llamo a los dos shinobis.

-Esperen, ya que los dos están aquí, quiero darles un mensaje.- Dijo el rubio con seriedad mientras Sai e Ino lo escuchaban con atención.

-Mañana se formaran los equipos de Gennins y los espero en mi oficina temprano, por lo que he visto hay muchos niños con muy bien entrenado.- **Naruto** recordaba todos los registros de los niños que pasaron con honores la academia, siendo algo nostálgico para él siendo el ultimo en pasar.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta Hokage, nos despedimos y perdone los inconvenientes provocados.- Sai solo hizo una reverencia al rubio, cosa que aun no estaba acostumbrada **Naruto** en su puesto de Kage, la pareja se iba alejando de él Kage mientras él buscaba regresar pero sin antes recibir una sola palabras de Ino.

 **Naruto** …Por favor, no dejes que Sasuke vuelva a ser malo con Sakura, no te lo pido de Shinobi a Hokage, te lo pido como amiga.- Las palabras de la rubia fueron hielo total, dejando a **Naruto** con más pesar ¿Por qué de esta forma tenía que enterarse? Camino lentamente a donde estaba Sakura, quien estaba en la puerta recargada de la misma forma con el mismo pensamiento ¿Qué tenía que enterarse **Naruto** de esta forma? A lo mejor era lo predestinado, ¿Y ahora que seguía? ¿Mirarse de la misma forma que lo ha venido haciendo desde que termino la guerra? ¿O volver a retomar ese lazo perdido? **Naruto** volvió con Sakura pero sin entrar, un ambiente incomodo se hizo presente, era tiempo de despedirse.

-Sakura-Chan…yo…lamento lo que paso ahora…yo- **Naruto** trato de explicarse por ese dichoso beso pero Sakura no le dejo hablar.

-Yo lo lamento…esto no debió pasar además…Sasuke aun es mi esposo y…-Sakura se dio la media vuelta para no ver a **Naruto** pero eso le dolía a un más, como si una kunai atravesaba su corazón y se quedara ahí, desangrándola hasta morir, no podía hacérselo a Hinata, no así y a pesar de que solo fue un impulso, ese impulso la llevo al cielo y le hizo despertar sus más oscuras pasiones, **Naruto** entendía lo que pasaba y sentía lo mismo ¿Pero cómo afrontar esto sin salir perjudicados? El Séptimo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente dirigiéndose a su casa dejando atrás a Sakura, la peli rosa sentía como el calor que **Naruto** le había dado desaparecía a cada paso que se alejaba de ella nuevamente arrastrándola al frio de la oscuridad de su vida, a su realidad y **Naruto** …volvía a su vida monótona, con un hijo que decía sentirse solo, una inocente niña que siempre estaba con mamá y una esposa…que no estaba con él en todo momento.

 **A la mañana siguiente / Oficina del Hokage**

-Hoy es el día en que se dará a conocer a su equipo de Gennins, previamente los instructores hicieron los equipos y los esperaran en los puntos establecidos, recuerden que tienen que hacer una prueba antes de ser oficialmente shinobis, de reprobar sus respectivas pruebas volverán a la academia ¿Quedo claro- **Naruto** estaba dando las últimas indicaciones a los Jounins experimentados en lo que su mayoría eran sus amigos y cara nuevas.

-Claro Hokage-sama, no se preocupe, haremos de estos nuevos geninns sientan el poder de la juventud- Decía cierto shinobi experto en Taijutsu levantando el pulgar en señal de éxito, para vergüenza de los demás presente.

-¿Seguiras con eso Lee?- Dijo cierta kunoichi castaña experta en armas ante la actitud "tan positiva" de su amigo. **Naruto** solo observaba como se desenvolvían en el ambiente pero sus pensamientos estaban fuera de sí, ¿La razón? Sakura Haruno. No había podido dormir o por lo menos cerrar los ojos tras su encuentro con la ojiverde y pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho, que la ama. Tanto fue el alejamiento de **Naruto** a la situación actual que alguien tuvo que llamarle a atención para que reaccionara.

-¿Hokage-Sama? ¿Hokage-Sama? ¡ **NARUTO**!- El grito hizo que el rubio por fin regresara a la tierra para atender lo que pasaba, enfrente de ella estaba el único pariente **del** clan Uzumaki con cara de pocos amigos, cierta pelirroja de lentes con su traje Jounnin.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo **Naruto** con mucha molestia mientras la pelirroja observaba con una mirada cortante.

-Ah…Te ves terrible, se ve que no dormiste para nada ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?- Pregunto Karin algo intrigada por el comportamiento y ausencia espiritual de **Naruto** , el rubio recordó únicamente su encuentro algo violento con Sasuke y…el beso que le seguía dando calor y algo bello que recordar.

-Nada, es solo que estaba pensando en algo y no me dejo dormir es todo.- La voz de **Naruto** no le convenció **del** todo a Karin pero como ella no es su madre, decidió dejarlo así, la pelirroja después de la guerra formo parte de la aldea y ella estaba envuelta en varios rumores con respecto al Uchiha que tenía que ver con una hija, pero ella no habla de eso y solo se dedicaba a su trabajo como Jounnin.

-Como quieras, tengo que irme a ver a mi nuevo equipo.- Dijo sin mucho afán Karin dejando a **Naruto** con el papeleo extenso y de vigilar que Bolt no hiciera sus travesuras, pero antes.

-A propósito **Naruto** …Sakura está aquí.- La pelirroja salió de la oficina **del** Hokage dejándole un mensaje muy claro, **Naruto** abrió los ojos de la impresión ¿Era posible? ¿Ella venia a verlo? ¿No era un sueño o algo parecido? Las preguntas se adueñaron de **Naruto** hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo verse unos cabellos rosados al interior de la oficina, ella estaba aquí pero completamente diferente, entro una Sakura que no había visto en años, llevaba la ropa de su última misión con el chaleco Jounnin y se acerco al escritorio con una mirada diferente ¿Qué estaba pasando? **Naruto** se hizo las preguntas necesarias y al final solo se quedaron mirando, el rubio se acerco para mirarla y veía en ella algo que parecía perdido ¿Pero porque?

 **-S-Sakura…**

- **Naruto** …

Sin decir mucho, esta vez fue Sakura quien implanto sus labios en el rubio con una pasión en su ser que no parecía calmarse con nada, el rubio por alguna razón se sintió cómodo con esto y tomo las riendas **del** asunto tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola más a él.

-Sabes que esto está mal ¿Verdad?- Sakura hablo entre los besos **del** rubio, **Naruto** solo continuo con su "deber"

-Lo sé, está mal.- **Naruto** hablada con seriedad pero llevado a la pasión por tener a Sakura enfrente de él y de la nada besándose.

-¿Y porque no me detienes?- Decía Sakura dejándose querer de una forma muy rápida, incluso dejándose llevar por el juego de sus labios y los de sus lenguas, el rubio no pudo detener su impulso llevándola a una de las paredes de la oficina arrinconándola.

-Porque ya tuve suficiente de autocontrol…Sakura-Chan.- **Naruto** estaba guiado por ese instinto salvaje que parecía no tener fin, entrelazando las manos con Sakura, yendo no solo al cielo, sino al infierno, donde el calor los iba a consumir pero no les importo.

-Nadie se enterara de esto…- Decía el rubio dejando a Sakura respirar algo de aire, estaba nuevamente rojos y su pasión los estaba llevando por el camino equivocado, estaban casados y con hijos ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Acaso el tiempo los puso a prueba?

-¿No estamos haciendo esto una relación clandestina?- Dijo la peli rosa mientras jalaba el aire lo más rápido que podía mirando a **Naruto** con lujuria.

-¿Algún problema?- Le susurro en el oído el Séptimo Hokage, ya no podían aguantarlo y más Sakura quien se aferro a **Naruto** hasta no querer soltarlo…estaba cometiendo adulterio…no les importo.

-Ninguno… 


	8. Capitulo 8: El tiempo lo dira

**Capítulo 8:** El tiempo lo dira

 **Oficina del Séptimo Hokage.**

En efecto, ninguno de los dos se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, un beso fue lo único que basto para liberar esa llama dormida que tenían y que dejaron de sentir ya hace años. **Naruto** Uzumaki estaba incontrolable, su flama estaba más que encendida y su auto control no le fue suficiente para detener esta locura que estaba haciendo, mientras que Sakura Haruno estaba en la misma situación pero ella quería sentirse amada por lo menos una vez, una maldita vez en su vida llena de miseria con el Uchiha, irónicamente no fue él quien le haría sentir este calor tan humano, sino lo haría su mejor amigo, la persona que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y con quien tuvo conflictos internos para decidirse entre **Naruto** y Sasuke. De una forma muy estúpida, ella se dejo vencer y no lucho para por lo menos decir " **Naruto** , me gustas" No…todo para hacer sentir bien a Hinata, pero le dolía en el alma saber que había perdido al único chico que se enamoro de ella sin importar sus defectos pero ahora…ambos estaban envueltos en una situación muy diferente ¿Acaso el tiempo los puso a prueba? ¿ **Naruto** en realidad cambio? ¿O solo se engaño a sí mismo para no sentirse adolorido? Y ¿Sakura porque no reacciono en el momento justo y soporto maltratos hasta casi ser violada? No lo sabrían, ahora estaban en un fuego incandescente que no se apagaría hasta que uno de los dos ceda.

- **Naruto** … ¿Qué nos paso?- Sakura trato de hablar seriamente pero estaba atrapada entre los besos dulces y apasionados de **Naruto** , quien no quería soltarla para nada, ella estaba aferrada **del** cuello **del** rubio mientras este la tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza.

-Sakura-Chan…no quiero palabras ahora, te quiero a ti.- Los besos tenían la suficiente pasión como para no hablar, jugando con sus lenguas desesperadamente, queriendo probar el dulce sabor de este sentimiento que resurgía como el ave fénix, sus respiraciones eran suertes y el calor corporal aumentaba. Ambos se separaron por un momento para tomar aire y nuevamente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, incluso Sakura ya en su pasión desbordada comenzaba a quitarle la capa de Kage y la ropa de la cintura para arriba mientras el rubio sentía las manos suaves de Sakura, tan suaves como la seda hasta quedarse sin ropa en la parte de arriba. La ojiverde estaba en su paraíso personal, tocando el pecho y abdomen de forma tranquila, deleitándose.

- **Naruto** … ¿Cómo pude perderme esto todos estos años?- Sakura ya estaba fuera de sí y remplazada por sus más oscuros sueños, el rubio no perdió su oportunidad y de igual manera le quitaba la ropa a la peli rosa, para estar al parejo, empezando por el chaleco Jounnin, los guantes negros y bajándole el cierre de la camisa roja, dejando ver su sostén rosado, **Naruto** sintió la tentación poco a poco al ver los pechos de la ojiverde que habían crecido un poco, mientras besaba a Sakura, jugaba con sus pechos de forma suave haciendo que la peli rosa se pusiera tan roja por la sensación.

-Ah… **Naruto** …no seas rudo…- Ya Sakura estaba perdida y solo se iba a dejar llevar por el Séptimo Hokage.

-Yo nunca sería malo contigo Sakura-Chan, jamás…- El rubio le susurro al oído haciendo que Sakura sintiera una sensación que le hacía sentir en el suelo, **Naruto** no había cambiando, solo era la situación en la que estaban envueltos todos estos años y no evito sentirse atrapada en el fuego personal de **Naruto** Uzumaki, ¿Estaba mal? Si…pero no podía evitarlo, el rubio no quería terminar con esto nunca sin embargo…

-Oiga Hokage-Sama, me gustaría preguntarle…- Cierto shinobi de cejas grandes y cabello en forma de tarro de cereal entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta, pero pasa su sorpresa no había nadie en la oficina, dejando a Lee confundido.

-¿A dónde habrá ido **Naruto**? Solo quería preguntarle si había visto a Gai-Sensei pero bueno… ya será para la otra- Dijo Lee con decepción e intriga de saber dónde estaba el rubio, observando el desastre que había en su oficina no se sorprendió **del** todo al verlo, pensando que habría escapado **del** trabajo y con resignación dejo la oficina. Lo que nadie se estaba esperando era que el Séptimo Hokage estaba en el monumento de los Kages, en lo más alto con cierta peli rosa abrazándola con recelo, lo curioso es que ambos aun estaban semidesnudos, Sakura se cubrió con la ropa de **Naruto** para evitar que la vieran así y después de ese evento tan desafortunado, ambos fueron a un lugar a nivel de tierra para poder…hablar de lo sucedido y que mejor lugar que el que alguna vez, la casa **del** rubio cuando era niño.

 **Antigua casa de Naruto Uzumaki**

-Maldito Cejas grandes, es tan inoportunidad ¿Qué no sabe tocar la puerta y preguntar si se puede?- Dijo **Naruto** mientras se ponía su ropa nuevamente con una expresión de enojo total, tenía que conseguir una mejor cerradura mientras Sakura de igual forma se estaba vistiendo escuchando las quejas **del** rubio.

-Te entiendo **Naruto** , es muy inoportuno pero no es su culpa, recuerda quien le enseño- Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa al final terminando de ponerse su chaleco jounnin, **Naruto** solo rio al escuchar, ahora era momento de aclarar las cosas entre ellos, el rubio se sentó en lo que era su cama antes mientras Sakura hacia lo propio. Ambos se miraron fijamente, reflejando muchas cosas en su interior ¿Qué podían hacer ahora?

-Sakura-Chan…lo siento mucho.- La voz **del** rubio comenzó a sentirse muy melancólica y triste, la ojiverde estaba asombrada de lo que acabada de decir **Naruto**.

- **Naruto** … 

-Siento mucho que no haya cumplido mi promesa como tal, lo siento.- **Naruto** apretó sus puños con fuerza y rechinando sus dientes con una fuerza increíble, dejando ver una alma torturada a los ojos de Sakura, la peli rosa sentía como su pecho le dolía de tan solo verlo así. 

- **Naruto** …no te hagas esto, no por mí- Sakura posó su mano en el puño **del** rubio para que desistiera en decir esas palabras, **Naruto** en cambio…no quiso aceptarlo.

-Creí que con traer a Sasuke a la aldea, por fin podrías sonreír y ser feliz, vivir en paz…y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo, siempre que te veía desde la torre era todo lo contrario. Te veía sola, aburrida y…sin ningún indicio de la Sakura-Chan que yo conozco.- Las palabras de **Naruto** fueron francas y Sakura solo se sorprendió aun más ¿Entonces **Naruto** siempre la estuvo observando? ¿Incluso en la propia oscuridad?

- **Naruto** …

-Algo me decía que…me estaba engañando a mí mismo y nunca lo pude ver, siempre estaba ocupado y preocupado por lo que hacía Bolt y Hinata…no ayuda, no le dice nada y cree que solo es mi responsabilidad pero también es su hijo y no puedo ver a mi hija porque ella la lleva a ver su clan, apenas y recuerdo su cara. Quizás lo más grave de esto, es que Bolt piensa que no tiene padre, que está solo en este mundo y yo se lo he explicado tantas veces que ya me canse, Hinata me pregunta a cada instante ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Por qué ya no vienes a comer? ¿Qué tanto haces? Y ya estoy cansado, ni siquiera puedo disfrutar el sueño de ser Hokage por mi cuenta y además Sasuke sigue en su pensamiento de querer salvar el mundo shinobi de su corrupción y deja a abandonada a su esposa e hija como si fueran cualquier cosa ¡Y ya me harte de esto! Y todo…porque no pude cumplir mi promesa de hacerte feliz.- **Naruto** inconscientemente creó un rasengan para destruir la pared con mucha rabia en su interior. Su respiración fue muy agitaba, estaba liberando su frustración e impotencia total, los flashback de los últimos años lo atacaban sin parar, decisiones que casi le costaron la vida, la de sus amigos y la de Sakura Haruno. El daño estaba hecho, pero no todo estaba perdido, Sakura al escuchar las palabras de mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento de **Naruto** , las cosas para ella le eran familiares: Nuevamente Sasuke era el culpable de su desgracia y ella a pesar de tener una hija con él, no lo aceptaría nuevamente como esposo, no cometería este error otra vez . La ojiverde tomo por la espalda al rubio para calmarlo y tranquilizarlo, esta vez, la sensación era de paz y serenidad. **Naruto** respiro lentamente y sintiendo como la peli rosa pegaba su cabeza a su espalda, sintió esa paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba ahora más que nada.

- **Naruto** …perdóname por todo el daño que te hice- Sakura estaba llorando en silencio, ambos estaban arrepentidos por sus decisiones y la forma en la que tuvieron que darse cuenta que su vida era una miseria total, monotonía absoluta y no era culpa de sus hijos, al final, los niños son nobles por naturaleza, pero en todo lo demás, eran responsables ellos de sus acciones y ahora buscarían una solución juntos…como amantes en secreto. **Naruto** se giro para poder abrazarla con toda la tranquilidad **del** mundo, estaban juntos ahora, pero de forma clandestina y superarían todo con tal de estar juntos, incluso de sus respectivas parejas.

-No podemos vernos a diario **Naruto** , no puedo dejar a Sarada sola en la casa pero tampoco quiero pasar el resto de mis vidas como ama de casa.- Decía la ojiverde dejándose atrapar por el abrazo dulce de **Naruto** , el rubio entendía la situación que ahora debían cargar.

-Lo sé...no quiero descuidar a mis hijos y mis deberes como Hokage, necesitamos manejar nuestro tiempo ahora, Sakura-Chan.- **Naruto** solo pensaba en que Bolt no hiciera algo sumamente catastrófico para desviarlo de sus deberes de Hokage y entre Sakura.

-Y un lugar, para nosotros.- La peli rosa hundía su rostro aun más en el pecho de **Naruto** , escuchando su corazón latir con tranquilidad, era una buena señal. El rubio por otro lado se le había ocurrido algo.

-Aquí nos veremos.- **Naruto** sorprendió a Sakura al saber que lo que alguna vez fue la casa **del** rubio, sería un lugar secreto, su nido de amor, lejos de las miradas que los acusarían de adulterio, solo para ellos.

-¿Estás seguro, **Naruto**?- Cuestiono la ojiverde ante la propuesta muy interesante y arriesgada **del** rubio, este solo dejo entre ver una sonrisa encantadora.

-Si…estoy seguro Dattebayo- La última palabra convenció al cien por ciento a Sakura, estaba aquí, estaba de vuelta el verdadero **Naruto** , el que ella conocía muy bien, el que la protegía y estaba con ella en todo momento… **del** que ella se había enamorado, ambos cerraron la conversación con un beso tan romántico y lleno de amor, dejando entre ver que sus intenciones serian así, jugando contra el destino, sin importar el riesgo…estarían juntos para toda la vida.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- Volvió a preguntar Sakura mientras acariciaba la mejilla **del** rubio, **Naruto** como siempre…no estaba seguro.

-No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá.- Dejo todo en manos **del** destino ahora y sus habilidades shinobis serian lo suficiente para afrontar este reto que el tiempo les impuso, contra todo y contra los que estén involucrados, transformarían esta vida que habían elegido en la vida que ellos querían por sus decisiones. **Naruto** Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno tendrían la prueba más grande de todas: Estar juntos.

 **Frontera de la aldea.**

A lo lejos de esto, una fuerte corriente de aire hizo que el lugar levantara polvo hasta casi no verse nada, pero un ruido de invocación se hizo presente en el lugar, el polvo se había disipado dejando entre ver una figura encapuchada en una túnica verde oscuro, únicamente dejando entrever sus ojos verdes y uno mechones de cabello rubio alborotados. Esa figura extraña se levanto **del** piso para ver a la aldea y caminar de forma tranquila, teniendo mucho en que pensar…

 _ **"La aldea no ha cambiado en nada, es como lo recuerdo. Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará mi padre?...Ojala pueda reconocerme"**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Sakura-Sensei

**Capítulo 9:** Sakura-Sensei

 **Antigua casa de Naruto Uzumaki.**

Tras una charla entre dos corazones salvajes, que tuvieron que pasar por mucho para poder expresar lo que sentían y de por fin admitir enfrente del otro que se necesitaban, que no podía vivir uno sin el otro, aclararon que su situación no sería sencilla y que no sería fácil sobreponerse a lo que estaban a punto de vivir, pero correrían el riesgo de hacerlo, por su amor que ahora estaba a oscuras de los demás: Un amor clandestino.

-Tenemos que volver, en cualquier momento Shizune o Shikamaru vendrán y se preguntaran dónde estoy ahora.- Decía el Séptimo Kage mientras acariciaba el rostro de la ojiverde, hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, Sakura entendía que no podían pasar todo el tiempo juntos y más en el día.

-Entonces vámonos, no quiero que alguien nos vea salir de aquí.- Dijo Sakura imaginando lo que pasaría, los rumores de inmediato saldrían disparados y lo último que quería era lastimar a Naruto nuevamente, de la nada, un ruido muy cercano a la casa se escuchó espantando a los dos shinobis y poniéndose alerta, Naruto de inmediato fue a la puerta para ver qué era lo que pasaba pidiéndole a Sakura silencio, asintiendo la peli rosa mientras veía al rubio abrir la puerta con cuidado y viendo alrededor lo que pasaba. Para su alivio no era nada, siendo producto de su imaginación. Después de eso, Naruto pensó en lo que había dicho Sakura con respecto a no salir al mismo tiempo, dándole una buena idea.

-De eso me encargo.- El rubio le contesto con una sonrisa a Sakura, mientras sacaba dos kunais y las arrojaba a puntos ciegos del lugar para evitar que alguien pudiera encontrarlas fácilmente, más que nada en los ángulos difíciles de ver y que nadie se molestaría en ver

-¿Qué haces Naruto?- Pregunto Sakura arqueando la ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-Con eso basta.- Decía Naruto orgulloso de ver que podía ver las kunais en posición, unas muy similares a la que tenía su padre, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por la ojiverde.

-¿Naruto?- Sakura posó su mano en el hombro del Hokage para poder obtener la respuesta a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ah, lo siento Sakura-Chan, pero creo que esta es la mejor manera de vernos aquí.- Naruto justificaba su acción en colocar cada kunai en los puntos ciegos pero no respondía al cien por cierto la pregunta de su amada.

-Puse dos Kunai de tele transportación en dos puntos importantes de la casa, en lugares que nadie sabe a excepción mía, de esa forma podremos estar aquí sin que nadie nos vea.- Naruto le explico detalladamente la situación y Sakura termino convencida con esta gran idea por parte del rubio, sorprendiéndola una vez más.

-Ya veo, muy astuto Naruto.- Sakura le guiño el ojo en señal de aprobación, pero aún era parte de su plan ya que la segunda parte tenía que ver con ella.

-Ahora…Sakura-chan.- Naruto por alguna razón se sentía nervioso ante Sakura quien no comprendió el cambio de voz y de humor del rubio, el susodicho tomo aire para que le pudiera hacer un pequeño favor.

-¿Podrías quitarte la camisa?- Tras esa pregunta, todo cayó en un silencio total y Sakura asimilaba la pregunta del rubio y tras unos instantes de hacerlo…no lo tomo con buenos ojos.

-Naruto…- La voz de la ojiverde cambió radicalmente a uno molesto, casi con un aura oscura que la rodeada lista para dar un golpe más, Naruto de inmediato supo que estaba en problemas y mejor busco explicarle las cosas otra vez, por su seguridad y la protección de su amor clandestino.

-¡No Sakura-Chan! ¡No es eso!- Naruto detuvo las acciones con algo de preocupación de que a Sakura se le saliera de control su fuerza, él fácilmente podría detenerla, pero era el momento y más en un lugar tan pequeño, Sakura noto como Naruto la detuvo desesperadamente para poder explicarle nuevamente la situación.

-¿Entonces?- Sakura termino de brazos cruzados escéptica de lo que el rubio le iba a decir, pero aun no podía, ya que tenía que ejecutar la segunda fase de su plan.

-¿Por favor?- Naruto uso uno de los trucos más antiguos de convencimiento que no tenía falla alguna: Poniendo ojos de perro regañado. Sakura aun mantuvo el porte pero poco a poco se dejaba convencer para que le hiciera saco, incluso pareciéndole tierno que Naruto usara algo tan infantil para convencerla, reforzando la teoría de que el Naruto que conocía aún estaba ahí.

-De acuerdo, no puedo estar enojada si me haces esos ojitos de perro regañado- Sakura solo reflejo una sonrisa leve y enternecida por la acción del rubio. Únicamente dándole la espalda al rubio, se quitó nuevamente su chaleco jounnin y de paso se bajó la camisa rosa dejando ver su espalda, Naruto se acercó a ella con tranquilidad y creo un movimiento de manos a una velocidad sorprendente, "pegando" ese sello en la espalda de Sakura mientras la peli rosa quería saber que le estaba haciendo, únicamente sintiendo las manos cálidas de Naruto, un calor muy humano.

-Yo no tengo problemas en venir aquí Sakura-Chan, así que en estos momentos tu podrás realizarla la tele trasportación por el sello que tienes en la espalda, será invisible todo el tiempo y solo tienes que pensar este lugar, así no te verán entrar ni salir. – Explicaba Naruto el concepto de su sello de manos especial, una de las tantas curiosidades de su padre mientras Sakura nuevamente se ponía su ropa y se acomodaba el cabello.

-Bien pensado Naruto.- Sakura no dudo en felicitar al Séptimo Hokage por su idea, sencilla pero eficaz, ambos querían pasar más tiempo juntos en su nido de amor, pero era tiempo de irse y de continuar con sus actividades, Sakura probaba la efectividad del jutsu y pensaba en su casa, aún tenía responsabilidades con su hija, pero antes de hacer algo, Naruto la detuvo.

-Te veo en mi oficina Sakura-Chan, espérame ahí.- Decía Naruto con una voz tranquila y seria mientras el rubio solo veía a Sakura con mucho deseo, no le perdonaría a Lee lo que paso en la oficina la primera vez.

-Naruto…- La ojiverde no creyó en las palabras del rubio, pensando que era arriesgado y más cuando el mismo había dicho que podrían llegar Shikamaru o Shizune a la oficina, el rubio sintió el mar de dudas en Sakura, por lo que la tranquilizo con un beso en la mejilla. La chica de los ojos verdes se sonrojo levemente tras el afecto de su amor verdadero.

-Se lo que hago, no tienes que preocuparte Dattebayo.- Le correspondió con una sonrisa zorruna, dejando entre ver su verdadero interés por Sakura, haciéndola sentir especial como ya hace años. Antes de irse a la oficina sellaron sus labios con un beso que parecía reiniciar lo sucedido antes de la interrupción de Lee, dejándose llevar por su pasión y deseo de estar juntos pero Sakura puso un alto, colocando su dedo en los labios de Naruto mientras el susodicho luchaba con su "impulso salvaje" pero buscando tenerlo bajo control

-Ahora no Naruto ¿Lo olvidas?- Sakura sonrió al ver la disposición del rubio de continuar con su expresión de amor pero debían apegarse a lo su plan y continuar como si nada, no tenían que dejarse llevar por sus emociones y más en lugares públicos, tomaría tiempo, pero sabría cómo llevarlo. Sakura pensó en la oficina del séptimo para tele transportarse y como si fuera un rayo desapareció al instante ante Naruto, después de unos minutos de ventaja el rubio decidió hacer lo mismo, no sin antes ver la cerradura de su antigua casa, no importaba si nadie los veía entrar, tendría que asegurarse que nadie entrara.

-Recordatorio, cambiar la cerradura más tarde.- Y con esas palabras, Naruto se tele trasporto rápidamente a su oficina, sabía que nadie entraría a menos que fuera a robar algo, de todas formas no había nada importante en ese domicilio, estarían seguros…por ahora.

 **La oficina del Hokage**

-¿Sarada y Bolt en el mismo equipo? ¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto?- Ya en la oficina del Séptimo Hokage, Sakura se sorprendió de escuchar la sorpresa que el rubio aparentemente como as bajo la manga, el saber que su pequeña Sarada seria compañera de equipo del hijo del Hokage en turno ¿En que estaba pensando Naruto en estos momentos? Naruto solo rio al ver el rostro de Sakura por tremenda sorpresa, pero como todo en la vida había una explicación.

-Sí, la verdad es que necesito que Bolt…deje hacer travesuras y quiero que siga su camino ninja y no se distraiga.- Decía Naruto al ver la foto de su hijo en el expediente, aun recordando como Bolt hacia muchas de sus travesuras a un patrón impresionante y lo que le dolía, era saber que su propio hijo decía que se sentía solo, el no conocida la verdadera soledad como la conocía Naruto y más cuando las travesuras de pintar el monte de los Hokages ya casi era recurrente. Sakura solo mostro una risilla burlona tras la declaración de Naruto causando que este se interesara en la razón de esa acción.

-¿Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto Naruto arqueando la ceja en señal de interés al ver a la peli rosa con su sonrisa identifícale, Sakura recupero la compostura y se puso a su lado encima del escritorio.

-No te queda mucho el ser alguien muy maduro Naruto.- Dijo Sakura mirando a los ojos al rubio y explicando el porqué de la risa, dejando a Naruto convencido de que la Sakura que siempre conoció y a la que siempre protegió se encontraba a su lado, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en balde.

-Me gusta verte reír.- Naruto se levantó de su silla para estar a la altura de Sakura, a pesar de que debían discutir sobre el equipo de su hijo e hija respectivamente, estar juntos ahora le producía gran felicidad, el rubio nuevamente tomo la iniciativa conectando sus labios a los de la peli rosa, era imposible separarse de ella ahora y todo para recuperar el tiempo que perdieron, pero Sakura nuevamente con la cabeza fría puso las cosas con serenidad.

-No Naruto, aquí no.- La peli rosa no quería que alguien más los interrumpiera cuando ya tenían un lugar para ellos solos, Naruto de inmediato soltó un suspiro algo pesado al recordarlo, aunque no le hubiera molestado por lo menos tener una sesión de besos con su amor prohibido.

-¿Y uno chiquito?- Pregunto Naruto con ternura a la peli rosa la cual supo que no podía con él, de mantenerlo quieto, únicamente pensándolo por unos segundos para su decisión definitiva. 

-Está bien.- Sakura y Naruto se unieron en un beso de corta duración para deleite de los dos shinobis, después de eso, volvieron al asunto del equipo en donde sus hijos estarían involucrados, llegando al expediente de Sarada Uchiha.

-He visto el expediente de Sarada y tienes buenas recomendaciones por parte de Shino, es la más aplicada del grupo y por lo que se ve, tiene dotes para la búsqueda de información.- Naruto vio muy buenos informes con respecto a la actitud de la hija de Sakura, lamentablemente su padre no sabría nada de estos logros, Sakura estaba consciente de eso ya que la ayudaba en las tardes con sus tareas, siendo una de las pocas alegrías en la vida de la chica Haruno: su hija.

-Siempre fue muy curiosa, siempre vuelve a casa para hacer sus tareas y muy responsable.- Reafirmaba la ojiverde todo lo escrito en el informe con gran orgullo, Naruto volvió a tomar el reporte de su hijo y compararlo con el de Sarada.

-Bolt por otro lado…No sé qué hace con él, hace travesuras en la clase, en la aldea y en casa, no tiene un alto.- Decía Naruto algo serio, esperaba que se comportara después de casi regañarlo varias veces, pero él no entendía razones y Hinata no intervenía como su madre, tenía que ser siempre Naruto quien lo regañara y le hiciera entender las cosas, se percató de eso Sakura, con solo verle la mirada tan seria, sustituyendo esa mirada tan brillante de su amor pero trataría de animarlo.

-¿De tal palo tal astilla?- Pregunto de forma burlona Sakura mientras Naruto solo reía, al recapacitar lo que había dicho, no podía hablar al respecto sin recordar cómo fue su niñez

-Lo que necesita es enfocar esa energía en su entrenamiento como shinobi, tiene la voluntad y el espíritu, pero disciplina y entrenamiento es lo que le falta.- Dijo Naruto muy convencido que estar con Sarada ayudaría en la disciplina a su hijo y que dejara de hacer travesuras por toda la aldea y no se iba a rendir hasta que fuera así.

-Como a todos en un momento. ¿Y quién es el tercer chico?- Sakura completo las palabras del Hokage mientras observaba el tercer informe del compañero de su hija, solo dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello corto alborotado de ojos color vino y una mirada algo seria, quizás de una forma algo familiar, en especial en esa mirada tan…enigmática.

-Sabaku Hayabusa, es un año más grande que Bolt y Sarada, pertenece a otra clase pero el profesor me conto cosas extraordinarias de él, no es tan aplicado como Sarada pero en luchas de entrenamiento sabe moverse y es bueno en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.- Naruto había leído el informe antes del chico, por lo que sabía y todo gracias a los informes, es un diamante en bruto, pero tenía un problema: Arrogante a más no poder.

-¿Taijutsu? Sera interesante darle una checada… ¿Y quién será su Sensei?- Cuando Sakura estaba leyendo más a fondo el informe de este muchacho, quien sería el compañero de su hija y Bolt, el rubio solo reflejo una sonrisa zorruna, él tenía una sorpresa más.

\- Tú, Sakura-Chan- La noticia dejo a Sakura sin palabras y de inmediato volteo a ver al Hokage que solo sonreía ¿Acaso ya lo tenía planeado? ¿O había algo más? Algo que ella no sabía o solo fueron las circunstancias.

 **Las calles de Konoha**

Paralelo a lo que sucedía en la oficina del Séptimo Hokage y con la aprendiz de la legendaria Sannin, Tsunade, en las calles de Konoha las cosas estaban tranquilas pero nadie estaba dando cuenta que ahí mismo, un joven caminaba en las sombras, con su capucha verde que no le permitía revelar su rostro al cien por ciento, únicamente sus cabellos rubios en la búsqueda de algo o más bien de alguien. El joven rubio pensó que la única forma de tener una vista amplia del lugar era en el cielo y fijo su mirada al monte del Hokage, había encontrado el punto perfecto. En un movimiento rápido, desapareció de uno de los callejones de la aldea para luego aparecer en la cima del monte de los Kages de la aldea. Una vez ahí miro toda la aldea en su esplendor, generándole una sonrisa, el viento le movió un poco la capucha revelando aún más su rostro y en su frente, tenía una bandana especial, una que no era como las de Konoha o de las otras aldeas en lo que se refería al símbolo: un kanji que decía "Aceite"

" _ **Es como la recuerdo, en su gran esplendor y llena de vida…cuando sea el momento, nos veremos cara a cara, padre"**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Los nuevos novatos

**Capítulo 10:** Los nuevos novatos

-Sí, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar para ser su Sensei no hay duda alguna Sakura-Chan.- Decía Naruto con toda la confianza del mundo dejando a Sakura impresionada de la decisión del rubio en ponerla como Sensei de su hijo, además de serlo de su propia sangre y se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían los dos, aunque también se sintió muy especial al ver que Naruto la consideraba y que le tenía una confianza muy grande, pero se preguntaba si había inconvenientes con cierta heredera del clan Hyuga.

-¿Y Hinata no te dirá nada?- Sakura mostro una cara de preocupación y algo seria, a pesar de que era algo designado por el Hokage, la peli rosa se sentía algo fuera de lugar por tener que enseñarle a Bolt el arteshinobi, en especial por ser el hijo del rubio pero Naruto estaba consciente de eso y que Hinata no estaba con Bolt cuando él hacía las travesuras y estaba más tiempo con su hermana menor, eso le preocupaba al rubio y más cuando él y apenas veía a su hija.

-No, de todos modos yo pasó más…"tiempo" con él que ella.- Naruto solo suspiro pesadamente mostrando su extraña situación de ser padre, padre de un hijo que cree que esta solo y de una hija que casi no la ve ¿YHinata? No lo sabía. Sakura noto a Naruto muy pensativo por lo que mejor decidió retirarse y reunirse con su nuevo equipo.

-Entonces así será, Hokage-Sama.- Sakura se bajó del escritorio para dejar a Naruto con el trabajo y pensar como presentarse con Bolt y el chico Sabaku, además de la prueba que harían, pero antes de hacerlo,Naruto la detuvo con suavidad de la mano, nuevamente sus miradas chocaron haciendo ese "clic"

-Solo dime Naruto, es raro que todos los demás de digan así pero ya me he acostumbrado, aunque no estaría mal que tú me llamaras por mi nombre. –Una vez más, el Naruto que conocía Sakura salía a relucir regalándole una sonrisa angelical haciéndola ruborizar al máximo mientras el rubio sentía la compañía de Sakura con mucha calidez.

-Entonces me reuniré con ellos ahora, no quiero hacerlos esperar.- Decía Sakura con mucha fuerza en su voz y apretando el puño con fuerza dándole gusto al rubio de verla así una vez más…llena de vida, como la recuerda. Sakura se despidió de Naruto para poder ir con su equipo con toda tranquilidad.

-Oye- Naruto detuvo nuevamente a Sakura quien ya estaba a punto de salir de su oficina.

-Te extrañe.- Esas palabras fueron como una bocaza de aire puro e hizo sentir a Sakura muy especial, aún tenían mucho que hablar.

-Yo también.- Sakura lo admitía enfrente del rubio, después de muchas cosas que pasaron los dos juntos y todos los momentos felices que había compartido…era justo decirlo, la ojiverde salió de la oficina dejando a Naruto solo con el papeleo y poniendo manos a la obra en su trabajo.

-Tengo tanto trabajo que no sé por dónde empezar y aparte…- El rugir de su estómago lo interrumpió yNaruto solo se rio, al parecer ya se había adelantado su hambre y era justo comer algo antes de iniciar su trabajo, haciendo lo que toda persona haría: Dejar la oficina por medio de la tele transportación para ir al Ichiraku…muy típico.

 **En las calles de Konoha**

-Quien lo diría, tendré a mi propio equipo de Gennins y en él está mi hija y el hijo de Naruto, será un día muy movido.- Sakura continuaba caminando entre las calles de la aldea pensando en cómo le iba a ser para poder entrenar a su nuevo equipo, además de pensar que Naruto y ella se estarían bien en un cierto periodo de tiempo pero tenía que ser a escondidas, por ahora. La ojiverde sintió una leve presencia de chakra en las calles y volteo para ver de qué se trataba, sin encontrar nada a excepción de la gente en el lugar, quedando algo confundida, pensaba que había algo o alguien viéndola.

-Supongo que ha de ser mi imaginación.- Sakura solo suspiro algo resignada y continuo su paso hacía el campo de entrenamiento, no quería llegar tarde y parecerse a su Sensei pero lejos de ahí, cierto muchacho observaba a la kunoichi pelirrosa en uno de los tejados, para su fortuna no fue descubierto.

"Por otro poco y me descubre, tengo que pasar desapercibido y evitar que me vean. No por ahora." 

"Es momento de moverme"

Dichas esas palabras el joven desapareció para evitar ser descubierto por personas ajenas, aun no era el momento y necesitaba aun información sobre la situación, aun su rostro no sería revelado y mucho menos sus intenciones.

 **Zona de Entrenamiento**

-Estoy aburrido ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí?- Cierto niño rubio de ojos azules miraba al cielo mientras se quejaba por completo de pasar más de una hora, según él, en el campo de entrenamiento. El chico será Bolt Uzumaki, hijo de Naruto y Hinata. Más allá de eso, era un chico problema que hacía diversas travesuras y de bajas calificaciones ¿Cómo llego a ser Gennin? Por un golpe de suerte o como se dice "El efecto Uzumaki" el rubio estaba bostezando del aburrimiento, mientras cierta azabache de lentes lo observaba con una cara de pocos amigos, le incomodaba tener que esperar a su nuevo Sensei con alguien como Bolt. La Uchiha se puso enfrente de él para proyectar una gran sombra sorprendiendo al niño rubio.

-Deberías dejar de quejarte y hacer algo productivo por una vez. No se cómo pasaste el examen.- Decía Sarada Uchiha de brazos cruzados atrayendo la atención de Bolt, únicamente levantándose y mirarla con desafío en su rostro.

-Lo único que sé es que me estoy aburriendo y tú no me ayudas en nada.- Bolt puso sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza y se puso a caminar en círculos mientras Sarada solo suspiraba de pesadez y mantuvo su carácter de hierro.

-Eres un tonto inmaduro. – Dijo muy cortante la azabache en un tono muy maduro al contrario del rubio, Bolt se detuvo al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto muy molesto el hijo del Séptimo Hokage acercándose otra vez a Sarada pero la susodicha no estaba intimidada de su presencia.

-Lo que escuchaste.- Reafirmo la Uchiha ante un Bolt que no podía enfriarse del insulto pero mejor decidió calmarse y esperar al otro miembro de su equipo, cosa que le dio curiosidad a Bolt.

-Oye… ¿y conoces al otro?- Ya un poco más calmado el hijo de Naruto, le pregunto a Sarada ya que era es la más lista de la academia, la Uchiha se acomodó los lentes y recordó lo básico de él.

-Sé que es otro grupo y es muy callado, alguien bajo perfil.- Sarada no tenía una imagen fija de su compañero y además de que era de otro grupo, Bolt no estuvo conforme con lo que la hija de Sasuke le había dicho.

-Genial…otro aburrido, fácilmente podría estar en otro lugar divirtiéndome que estar aquí en el sol…ojala mi padre estuviera aquí, pero como siempre está ocupado.- Bolt tomo una piedra mientras estaba hablando consigo mismo, fácilmente podría estar en cualquier lado ahora y no estar en el sol, pero claro iría en contra de su padre, aunque eso no le importaba mucho ya que siempre se decía estar "solo" Sarada solo lo miro con seriedad.

-Eres un tonto- Musito la azabache de brazos cruzados, Bolt ya estaba cansado de esperar y lanzo la piedra a cualquier lado para liberar sus frustraciones, sin embargo en el trayecto de la piedra, una mano vendada la detuvo, atrayendo la atención de Sarada y Bolt.

-Entonces no deberías estar aquí, fácilmente alguien podría sustituirte.- La arrogancia del chico se podía sentir en el aire y más por su aspecto, cabello negro semi largo, la bandana de la aldea en su frente, su mano derecha vendada, chaleco rojo como el fuego mismo y de bajo una camisa negra, pantalón largo azul fuerte y sus aditamentos ninja en sus brazos y piernas, lo más destacable del chico era sus ojos, un tono vino reflejando mucha seguridad y arrogancia.

-¿Qué están viendo?- La voz del azabache era fuerte y llena de mucho orgullo, incluso no era amable con Sarada, el chico avanzo hasta sentarse en una de las piedras y se puso a meditar, Bolt y Sarada tenían curiosidad así que se acercaron a él.

-Supongo que tú debes ser…

-Sabaku.- Sarada fue interrumpida por la voz de azabache, Sabaku Hayabusa se revelaba por fin y continúo con su meditación a ojos cerrados, la voz golpeada de Sabaku hizo que inmediatamente Bolt y Sarada lo tuvieron en la mira.

 ** _"Engreído"_**

" ** _Genial, estoy rodeada de chicos engreídos y tontos"_**

-Ahora solo falta el Sensei.- Dijo la Uchiha mientras ya era media hora tarde desde que los mandaron a citar y nuevamente Bolt se desesperaba.

-Espero que llegue a tiempo o me voy.- Dijo el niño rubio con aire de superioridad, atrayendo la atención de Sabaku.

-Puedes irte, nadie te obliga- Sabaku lanzo un reto muy directo a Bolt y este se dirigió a él con ganar de buscar pelea ante un arrogante azabache.

-¿Quieres pelear? Porque puedo vencerte aquí y ahora.- Bolt quería una pelea aquí y ahora, Sabaku solo lo miraba con un ojo aun de brazos cruzados, Sarada de inmediato tuvo que separar a Bolt.

-¡Ya los dos! Eres un inmaduro Bolt, tu padre estaría avergonzado de cómo te comportas.- Sarada saco el tema de su padre y Bolt quedo muy contento con eso, apretándolo los puños con fuerza y esperando darle una lección a Sabaku.

-Como si a él le importara.- Un gran ruido eclipso las palabras de Bolt, un gran estruendo en la tierra causo que los tres novatos voltearan sorprendido del como la tierra y una roca muy grande se partió a la mitad, creando una nube de humo, alguien se acercaba entre la tierra levantada y para su sorpresa…

-¿Mamá?- Sarada de inmediato identifico al shinobi que se acercaba, nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno. La Uchiha noto que su madre se vestía diferente y que en su rostro tenía una actitud diferente, una de reto y de vida, dándole a Sarada una satisfacción interna de verla así mientras que Bolt se espantó por la fuerza de Sakura, Sabaku no quedó impresionado pero si que estaba al tanto de las historias de la joven aprendiz de Tsunade. Sakura se puso enfrente de ellos y solo levanto su puño a la altura de la cara.

-Bien, ya tengo su atención.- Los tres novatos no creían lo que estaba viendo, ante ellos estaba una de las mejores Kunoichis médico de la aldea y la más fuerte por debajo de Tsunade, miembro del legendario equipo 7, ante ellos…su nueva Sensei. Pero un poco más alejado de ahí, en los árboles, estaba nuevamente el joven rubio de ojos verdes observando el evento y solo reflejo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Algo me decía…que te encontraría aquí.- Dijo el rubio mientras observaba a Sakura con algo de tranquilidad, sin embargo para este misterioso joven, al verla de inmediato surgieron a él recuerdos muy desagradables.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Mierda no es posible"

"¡Han vuelto!"

"Hokage-Sama"

"Shikamaru, lleva a todos a los refugios"

"¡NO!"

-Otra vez…esos recuerdos…No, debo concentrarme ahora, todo llegara a su momento.- El ojiverde rápidamente buscaba aire y se tocaba la cabeza por el dolor, tenía que estar concentrado por el momento y seguir observando ¿hasta qué punto? No lo sabía.


	11. Capitulo 11: Inconformidad

**Capitulo 11:** Inconformidad

Afuera de los campos de entrenamiento, en donde los Jounnins iban a poner a prueba de los nuevo novatos para ver si eran dignos de ser shinobis, en la oficina del Séptimo Hokage se encontraba NarutoUzumaki, comiendo un tazón de su platillo favorito de toda Konoha con mucho gusto, el nuevo Kage de la aldea de la hoja estaba satisfaciendo a su hambre después de tener una "conversación" muy interesante con Sakura. Después de terminar de comer él tazón, se puso a realizar el trabajo que Shikamaru y Shizune le habían puesto en la mesa, ahora entendía a Tsunade de no hacer el dichoso trabajo y en especial porque su hijo estaría puesto a prueba para ser un shinobi, temía por él de que no pasara pero luego se relajó al saber que tenía a Sakura como su Sensei, Naruto miro por la ventana pensando en todo eso y en especial de su relación clandestina con la ojiverde.

-Sakura-Chan… ¿Entonces en el país del hierro, era cierto? Tantas cosas que nos ha pasado ¿Cómo podemos recuperar todo eso ahora?- Naruto en el reflejo de su alma veía a Sakura, le era imposible sacarse el pensamiento y el sentimiento de amor por ella. La puerta se abrió como si nada pero Narutono estuvo atento a lo que pasaba y unos pasos pequeño se adentraron a la oficina hasta llegar al escritorio, Naruto decidió que se debía poner a trabajar y evitar que Shikamaru o Shizune lo regañara, al voltearse observo una niña de dulce mirada, con un vestido amarillo.

-¡Papá!- La pequeña se abalanzó sobre Naruto con un gran abrazo y Naruto se sorprendió al ver a su pequeña Himawari Uzumaki en su trabajo, era la primera vez que pasaba esto y por lo tanto el rubio no perdió el tiempo y cargo a su hija con alegría.

-¿Cómo está la consentida de papá?- Naruto cargo a Himawari con todas sus fuerzas mientras la niña reía, el rubio estaba feliz de ver a su hija en su oficina.

-Me haces cosquillas.- Decía Himawari riéndose con fuerza, luego Naruto la puso en el piso, porque quería saber porque estaba aquí.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Himawari? ¿Viniste sola?- Pregunto muy interesando Naruto al ver a su segunda hija y preguntándose si tuvo que caminar para llegar hasta aquí, Himawari desvió un poco la mirada

-Este…mamá me trajo.- La pequeña Uzumaki respondió con timidez en su voz, Naruto busco con la mirada a Hinata pero no estaban sus luces.  
-¿Y tu madre dónde está?- Pregunto el rubio con toda tranquilidad mientras estaba a la altura de su hija.

-Dijo que me adelantara, ella estaba hablando con alguien.- Respondió nuevamente modulando el tono de su voz para responderle a su padre.

-Ya veo.- Naruto solo se mordió el labio al escuchar eso siendo observado por Himawari de una forma muy curiosa, pero también tenía una pregunta más para su padre.

-¿Papá has visto a Bolt? No lo he visto.- La Uzumaki pregunto muy inocentemente buscando en la oficina con su mirada para ver si estaba ahí, Naruto solo se rio.

-Tu hermano en estos momentos está conociendo a su Sensei.- Dijo con toda seguridad Naruto mientras pensaba en el Sensei de su hijo, pensando de una manera mucho más…amena.

-Ah… ¿Y cuándo podré tener un Sensei?- Pregunto muy tranquila Himawari mientras tarareaba una canción, Naruto había pensado en que estuviera con Bolt, pero al parecer Hinata quería espera un poco más antes de que ella tuviera un Sensei, cosa que extrañamente acepto Naruto.

-En un año más pequeña, te lo prometo.- Dijo con tranquilidad el rubio mientras su hijo lo veía, ambos continuaron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que otra persona entro a la oficina y para Naruto fue una grata sorpresa.

-Naruto-Kun.- Naruto vio a la puerta y ahí estaba su esposa, Hinata Hyuga. El rubio avanzo junto a su hija para ir con su esposa y madre pero el rubio sintió como el aire de repente se puso pesado y tenso, por la razón que sentía en los últimos días antes de empezar su relación secreta con Sakura.

-Hola Hinata.- Dijo sin mucho afán, como si su esencia se volviera a ocultar nuevamente esto siendo notado por Hinata, quien no cambio mucho en su expresión.

-¿E-Estas ocupado?- El tono de voz de Hinata era el mismo, un muy tímido y en ciertos momentos aNaruto le desesperaba pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que Hinata fuera alguien dulce pero había momentos en los que le gustaría que ella fuera asertiva y a veces lo hacía, solo porque él de lo pedía de forma amable.

-Algo…- La respuesta de Naruto fue muy seca y Hinata de inmediato se preocupó por su esposo, no sabía que era, pero algo le decía que las cosas estaban un poco tensas.

-Naruto-Kun, ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto Hinata posando su mano en su hombro, Naruto tenía la mirada iba en Hinata pero reacciono de inmediato para no preocuparla más.

-Claro Hinata, un poco de trabajo es todo pero lo bueno de todo es que están aquí.- Le regalo una sonrisa algo falsa pero que pudo disimularla bien ante los ojos de su esposa e hija, ahí fue donde Himawari intervino un poco.

-Mamá, papá dice que Bolt está en estos momentos con su Sensei.- Dijo la menor Uzumaki siendo objeto de alegría para Hinata, ahora Bolt podría seguir los mismos pasos que Naruto y eso le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

-¿Enserio? Qué bien.- Dijo Hinata regalándole una sonrisa a su hija y Naruto suspiraba de que por fin su hijo dejaría de hacer travesuras y podría seguir un camino ninja.

-Ya es tiempo de que Bolt comience a crear su camino ninja.- Decía Naruto pensando en todo lo que tendría que pasar su hijo al enfrentarse a este nuevo reto y más con la Sensei que tiene en estos momentos.

-¿Y quién es su Sensei?- Pregunto Hinata mientras su hija se acercaba para estar con ella, Naruto se quedó en seco literalmente y busco decírselo de una manera no tan abrupta pero tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo.

-Es…Sakura.- Naruto se mordió un poco el labio inferior por dos razones: la primera para evitar que la noticia la callera algo mal a Hinata y la segunda para evitar decir el "Chan"

-¿S-Sakura-San?- Hinata se sorprendió al máximo al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, le sorprendió saber que ella sería la Sensei de su hijo mayor por alguna razón y no era que desconfiara en Sakura, pero había algo que no le terminaba por acomodar.

-Oh…entiendo.- Dijo sin mucho más que decir Hinata, Naruto se percató como la heredera del clan Hyuga desvió un poco la mirada y se mantuvo pensativa.

-¿Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto muy extrañado de la actitud de su esposa, Hinata reacciono rápido para no preocupar al rubio de la situación y ella levemente sonrojada aventó su pregunta.

-Naruto-Kun…no quiero sonar mala pero… ¿Por qué Sakura-San?- La pregunta fue muy interesante y con algo de razón en Hinata, Naruto sintió que Hinata tenía un presentimiento pero el rubio supo manejar las cosas mientras Himawari los veía.

-Porque…confió en ella.- Fue la respuesta concreta de Naruto ante esa pregunta y no titubear en el momento, Hinata se sintió algo tranquila con la respuesta, ella sentía lo mismo por Sakura, una gran confianza y respeto pero aun así, le pareció raro.

-Oh, ya veo.- La respuesta de Hinata no convenció del todo a Naruto pero por lo menos era un comienzo.

-Hinata, si no te molesta me gustaría seguir trabajando.- La voz de Naruto fue seria y algo cortante, la verdad es que si tenía mucho trabajo y aunque la visita de su familia la complacía, la verdad quería un momento para despejarse, Hinata solo suspiro y antes de moverse Himawari fue con su padre jalándole la capa de Hokage atrayendo la atención del rubio.

-Papá, me gustaría verte trabajar por hoy ¿Puedo?- Pregunto con ternura su hija, Naruto solo le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, ahí Hinata intervino un poco.

-Himawari, hay que dejar a tu papá trabajar, no hay que interrumpirlo en sus deberes.- Decía la heredera del clan mientras Himawari la volteaba a ver.

-No habría ningún problema Hinata.- Dijo Naruto con toda tranquilidad, Hinata dio un suspiro de alivio de ver a Naruto nuevamente tranquilo y en paz.

-Insisto Naruto-Kun.- Dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba más a su hija.-Además…ella tiene hacer sus deberes.- Los deberes que ella estaba hablando eran con los de su Clan, Naruto se percataba que Hinatay Himawari pasaban mucho tiempo ahí y no sabía para qué.

-Esta bien mamá, pero me gusto ver a papá en su oficina, es muy grande.- Dijo la Uzumaki muy feliz de ver a su padre y ella salió junto con Hinata de la oficina no sin antes hacer una pregunta mientras Narutovolvía a su escritorio.

-¿Llegaras a casa a cenar?- Pregunto Hinata mirando a su esposo con algo de ilusión, Naruto se quedó pensándolo mucho antes de dar una respuesta.

-No lo sé, quizás si es que no tengo trabajo.- Fue la justificación del rubio mientras veía unos papeles importantes que Shizune le había pasado.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace un mes, Naruto-Kun.- Hinata toco un punto muy sensible, atrayendo la atención del rubio, ambas miradas chocaron y parecía que tendrían de que hablar después.

-El trabajo de Hokage no es fácil.- Justifico Naruto con el documento aun en sus manos, Hinata solo apretó la perilla de puerta con fuerza.

-Pero…incluso llegas tarde a la casa.- Dijo Hinata reforzando su punto de vista, Naruto podría sentir en su esposa algo de molestia pero no quiso pelear y mucho menos enfrente de la niña.

-¿Podemos hablar más tarde Hinata?- Naruto puso las cosas en frío y Hinata pensó lo mismo, había un lugar para todo y hoy no lo era.

-Oh…está bien Naruto-Kun, no te interrumpo…Es solo que…- Antes de salir, Hinata pronunció unas palabras que no pensaría que ella dijera y menos enfrente de Naruto.

-Me hubiera gustado que alguien más fuera el Sensei de Bolt.- Naruto amplio su mirada y se sorprendió de las palabras de su mujer, Hinata lo dijo de una manera muy suave pero aun así Naruto se percató que había algo mal pero mejor decidió que debían dejar el tema así y solo decir algo.

-Hinata, yo confió en Sakura.- Dijo Naruto con naturalidad mientras Hinata suspiro nuevamente de alivio, no quería llevar esto a una pelea innecesaria.

-Yo también, Naruto-Kun, es solo que…  
-Oye porque mejor no hablamos en casa ¿te parece?- Naruto interrumpió las palabras de Hinata y las respaldo con los pensamientos de la susodicha, Hinata solo asintió de forma afirmativa observados por Himawari, antes de irse, la pequeña volvió a entrar e ir al escritorio de su padre para que la abrazara, el rubio no se resistió y le dio lo que quería.

-¿Papá me llevaras al parque cuando dejes de tener mucho trabajo?- Himawari le regalo una sonrisa y Naruto sencillamente se puso feliz de su hija, mientras Hinata veía la escena con felicidad.

-Claro que sí, te lo prometo hija.- Dijo Naruto con gusto pero en su mente, buscaba la forma de que su vida pudiera tener equilibrio, su trabajo de Hokage, su familia y con su relación secreta con Sakura, tendría mucho trabajo que hacer. Hinata y Himawari salieron de la oficina para ir nuevamente al edificio del clan Hyuga dejando a un Naruto trabajando. El Séptimo Hokage continuaba con su trabajo al cabo de unos minutos hasta que dejo el papeleo por un momento para ponerse a pensar y respirar.

-Uff, eso fue algo… ¿Cuál es la palabra?- Naruto vio en su escritorio la foto de su boda, en donde estaba él y Hinata, una boda muy grande y llena de sus mejores amigos de los cuatros países.

-Hinata.- Fue lo único que dijo Naruto al ver la foto y por un impulso, sacó una foto diferente de una de sus gavetas, una foto de él cuando era más joven y la chica que estaba a su lado…era la pelirosa, Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura-Chan.- Naruto miro la foto con mucha nostalgia y al ver que el trabajo lo estaba tensando un poco decidió…salir del protocolo. Mientras que en los pasillos del edificio del Hokage, se encontraban su mano derecha, Shikamaru Nara y quien era la jefe de cabecera de enfermería de la aldea, Shizune. Con unos documentos para Naruto

.  
-Hokage-Sama, necesito que firme estos papeles…- Shizune fue primera en entrar seguido por Shikamaru para solo ver una oficina vacía y con la venta abierta.

-¿Hokage-Sama?- Shikamaru solo vio el lugar sin un alma, Shizune dejo los documentos en su escritorio y se puso a ver por la ventana.

-No está…- Fue lo único que dijo la azabache de cabello corto, Shikamaru solo puso su mano en su frente en señal de desaprobación, podrá ser Hokage pero seguía siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre.

-Por tercera vez en esta semana, que problemático.- Decía el líder del clan Nara ante la situación y ahora la pregunta era ¿A dónde iba Naruto? La respuesta: El campo de entrenamiento en donde estaba su hijo…y Sakura Haruno.


	12. Capitulo 12: Cascabeles

**Capítulo 12:** Cascabeles

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

-Bien, ya tengo su atención.- En el campo de entrenamiento, los tres novatos estaban boquiabiertos con la demostración de poder y fuerza de la ojiverde quien estaba ante ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con mucha energía, en especial Sarada quien no había visto así a su madre en mucho tiempo, con esa fuerza ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? No tendría que investigar.

-Mamá- Fue lo único que pudo expresar la azabache mientras Bolt estaba sorprendido con esta fuerza y Sabaku impresionado bajo perfil.

-Perdón la tardanza, estaba ocupada con el Hokage en unos asuntos y preparando su prueba así que…

-¿Una Prueba? Ah ¿Por qué?- Bolt interrumpió a Sakura con sus quejas haciendo que Sara de molestar por completo con el rubio y Sabaku solo se masajeara la cien, la peli rosa solo rio un poco y se acercó a ellos, para luego adoptar una actitud más seria.

-Porque así está establecido en el reglamento Shinobi y será mejor que te prepares ya que no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo que ha hemos perdido bastante.- Sakura opto por dar una voz autoritaria y con fuerza dejando en silencio a Bolt y Sarada sorprendida al ver una cara nueva de su madre, había muchas cosas que explicar y más el cambio de actitud, nuevamente Sakura opto por una actitud tranquila y pacífica.

-Primero lo primero, las presentaciones. Ustedes preséntense y me gustaría saber todo de ustedes, sus sueños, aspiraciones, lo que les gusta ya saben ese tipo de cosas.- Sakura estaba poniendo las reglas y como cuando ella era una Genin, las presentaciones eran vitales, los tres novatos le pusieron atención de inmediato y dirigió su mirada a Sarada.

-Las damas primero.- Tras eso, la azabache se acomodó los lentes y tomo la palabra ante sus nuevos compañeros y Sensei.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha, mis padres son Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno y lo que más me gusta es estudiar, siempre digo que hay algo que aprender y si es para ser una gran shinobi entonces se debe aprender, mis calificaciones son las más altas de la academia y además…

-Aburrido.- Bolt otra vez estaba interrumpiendo pero ahora a Sarada y la azabache no lo tomo con risas ni nada, Sakura observaba de brazos cruzados la escena.

-Cállate tonto, no ves que la Sensei nos dijo que nos expresáramos.- Expresaba Sarada enojada contra el hijo de **Naruto** , Bolt solo mostro su cara de aburrimiento.

-Pero no nos mates de aburrimiento.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa muy burlona haciendo que Sarada se enojara aún más con él y no le dirigiera la palabra.

-Tonto- Fue lo único que dijo Sarada algo inaudible mientras Sakura observaba con detenimiento a Bolt, había muchas cosas en él que le recordaban a **Naruto** , pero no era como un reflejo claro y a la vez a su hija y que ella estaría a punto de ver quien era su madre en verdad.

" _ **Igual a Naruto pero un poco pesado en su voz…Sarada, ahora entenderás quien soy yo realmente"**_

-Ahora ¿Quién sigue?- Esta vez fue Bolt quien tomo la iniciativa para hablar y señalo al cielo en forma triunfante mientras Sarada lo veía de reojo y Sabaku meditaba.

-Mi nombre es Bolt Uzumaki y mi padre es el Hokage y el shinobi más fuerte de todos, a mí me gusta el ramen y algún día mi cara estará tallada en ese monte superando a todos los demás.- Decía con mucho orgullo Bolt señalando al monte **del** Hokage, a pesar de que hacía sus travesuras, él ya tenía su sueño marcado ahí.

-Alguien como tú no llegaría a ser Hokage con esas calificaciones bajas, solo eres un inmaduro.- Dijo Sarada muy escéptica de las palabras **del** niño rubio.

-Ya lo veras, incluso mi padre lo vera y me tendrá que respetar.- Esas palabras le hicieron un clic en Sakura al notar que el hijo **Naruto** tenía su sueño de ser Hokage como él, pero de alguna forma era diferente y no sabía porque y recordaba que **Naruto** le dijo que Bolt le faltaba mucha disciplina y por lo que vio, era cierto.

 _ **"En definitiva…se parece a Naruto en todo, pero…su actitud es muy…pesada"**_

Sakura luego enfoco su mirada al chico de cabello negro que estaba meditando, de los tres, él era que todavía era un misterio y Sarada y Bolt enfocaron sus miradas en él.

-Tú debes ser Sabaku.- La voz de Sakura fue tranquila y eso hizo que el azabache abriera los ojos para verla y a sus compañeros, para solo suspirar y hacer la presentación como debía.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku Hayabusa, yo…no tengo padre- Las palabras de Sabaku eran honestas dejando en shock a los demás, Sakura no sabía que este chico era huérfano de padre y pensó que podría otro caso como el de **Naruto** o Sasuke…pero no fue así.

-Mi madre ha sido mi figura paterna y materna todo este tiempo, yo no admito errores y siempre entreno para lograr un buen shinobi.- La voz **del** chico era moderada, en tonos alto y bajo pero sin dejar de sonar serio, Sabaku solo miro su mano vendada como si viera en ella un reflejo de su alma, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-No vengo de un nombre tan grande como Uchiha, Hyuga o Uzumaki, pero siempre he creído que los Shinobis se hacen por las habilidades de uno y no por poseer un nombre.- Sabaku apretó su mano con fuerza y miro a Sakura para hacer una reverencia, dejando a Sakura impresionada por la educación y disciplina **del** muchacho, aun había cosas que descubrir.

" _ **Su pensamiento es muy avanzado para un niño de su edad, incluso más que Sasuke o Kakashi Sensei, su expediente no dice nada más"**_

-Bien, ahora es mi turno- Sakura se tronó los nudillos con fuerza y poniendo su puño a la altura de su cara y apoyando su otra mano en la flexión **del** brazo con mucha fuerza, la posición de la Sensei era de interés para los novatos.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno y estudiante de la legendaria Sannin Tsunade Senju.- Otra sorpresa salió para Sarada y Bolt, no podían creer que ella era la alumna de la legendaria perdedora y Sannin médico, Tsunade. La peli rosa por otro lado no se había sentido tan viva desde que se casó con Sasuke y su vida se convirtió en una basura total llena de abusos, por primera vez…era libre.

-A partir de estos momentos seremos un equipo y como tal debemos apoyarnos y darnos aliento como tal, he visto su expediente de cada uno y poseen habilidades especiales y únicas pero solo basta eso, sino también el conocerte a ti mismo, saber cuáles son tus límites y saber superarlos, sabes tomar decisiones y…saber cuándo son correctas.- Sakura miro un poco en su mente recordando las decisiones más estúpidas que tomo para tener una vida de mierda y el momento en no aceptar sus sentimientos por **Naruto** , cosa que aún le dolían pero pronto las cosas tendrán su lugar ahora, aunque sea en secreto.

-Bien, la prueba para ver si son Shinobis valioso o no es la siguiente.- Sakura saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra y en ella estaban dos objetos que le traían muchos recuerdos, enseñándosela a sus novatos y solo sonó un sonido leve.

-¿Cascabeles?- Sarada no entendía que estaba pasando y lo que los cascabeles tenían que ver mientras Sakura solo los hacía sonar pacíficamente.

-Son brillantes ¿No? Para ver quien se convierte en Genin, deberán arrebatarme estos cascabeles antes que se oculte el sol.- Sakura ponía las condiciones a partir de estos momentos y los estándares de su prueba, Bolt estaba incrédulo a lo que veía.

-Se oye sencillo- Dijo sin mucho pensarlo Bolt, pero Sarada y Sabaku miraron los cascabeles que estaban atados en un cordón rojo, había algo muy interesante en ellos.

-Pero…solo hay dos.- Eso hizo que Bolt los mirara detenidamente y se diera cuenta de la prueba.

-Precisamente.- Fue lo único que Sakura reafirmo al sostener los dos cascabeles y atarlos a su cintura, Bolt, Sarada y Sabaku veían a la complicación de la prueba.

-Ósea que.

-El que no lo consiga.

-No será Genin.

-Así es y volverá a la academia por un año más, pero si ninguno me los arrebata…los tres volverán a la academia- La última sentencia de Sakura era vital, un todo o nada con respecto a esta prueba, la sonrisa de Sakura solo sirvió para poner a los novatos a pensar ¿Cómo lo conseguirían? ¿Y quién lo conseguirá?

-Entonces… ¿están listos?- Sakura se puso de manos cruzadas y estuvo lista para empezar la prueba, mientras que en los alrededores boscosos se encontraba cierta rubia de cabellera largo con dos coleta, su clásico abrigo verde y sus clásicas ropas recargada en un árbol mirando lo que estaba pasando con la peli rosa, llena de orgullo.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos…Sakura, veo que has recuperado esa llama que has perdido ¿No lo crees Kakashi?- Tsunade miro hacia arriba en una de las ramas fuertes **del** árbol, para hablar con cierto albino que estaba leyendo su dicho libro Icha Icha Paradise, usando ropas más cómodas.

-Ya lo creo Tsunade-sama, me trae recuerdos.- Aquel shinobi y ex Kage de la aldea observaba la situación y en especial la parte **del** os cascabeles que parecía que pasarían de generación en generación.

-Ya no tienes que decirme así, ya no soy Kage.- Rio Tsunade al escuchar el "Sama" en su nombre, lo cierto es que ya estaba disfrutando una vida tranquila en la aldea y ahora solo dedicaría a la medicina como tal.

-Es cierto pero es la costumbre.- Dijo con su seriedad Kakashi mientras guardaba el libro y fue ahí cuando una gran ráfaga de viento se sintió en el lugar y revelo a cierto chico rubio de ojos azules en el lugar, atrayendo la mirada de Tsunade y Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Oba-Chan!- El saludo de **Naruto** estuvo lleno de energía, tal y como lo recuerdan todos en la aldea, Kakashi quedo sorprendido por la aparición **del** su ex estudiante y Tsunade solo reflejo una sonrisa materna de verlo otra vez.

-¿ **Naruto**?- Fue lo único que dijeron ambos experimentados shinobis ante la entrada triunfal **del** rubio.

-¿Sorprendidos?- Dijo **Naruto** al mostrar su gran habilidad en la tele transportación, tanto Kakashi como Tsunade lo miraron.

-La verdad….No- Fue una respuesta colectiva ente ambos dejando a **Naruto** seco y solo riendo nerviosamente pero felices de ver a **Naruto** fuer a la oficina y estar con ellos en este momento especial.

-¿No deberías estar en la oficina?- Pregunto la rubia al ver a **Naruto** en el campo de entrenamiento, el rubio estaba en problemas si Shikamaru o Shizune lo vieran aquí ahora.

-Es mucho trabajo y quería tomar aire, ahora entiendo lo que les pasaba a ustedes.- Dijo el rubio recordando las veces que veía a Tsunade con el papeleo infernal y con las botellas de Sake en el escritorio, Tsunade solo suspiro

-El trabajo de Hokage no es fácil **Naruto** , todo el tiempo lo pasas en la oficina y con el papeleo es insufrible…bien hecho.- Le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo y felicitándolo por la huida, ella no lo hubiera hecho mejor y nuevamente vio el campo de entrenamiento, ya la prueba está a punto de comenzar.

-Apenas van a empezar ¿Y no deberías ver a los demás?- Pregunto Kakashi al ver que **Naruto** estaba precisamente en el lugar donde estaba Sakura y sus novatos, creando preguntas en su mente pero lo dejaría a su criterio.

-Tengo Clones esparcidos en los campos de entrenamientos y me reportaran que está sucediendo una vez que terminen.- Mientras **Naruto** le contestaba eso, los clones de **Naruto** estaban observando a los demás Jounnins con sus novatos en las pruebas, esto seria interesante.

-Brillante **Naruto**.- Fue lo único que dijo la rubia y luego se enfocaron en lo que vendría más adelante con Sakura y la prueba de los cascabeles, **Naruto** sentía un buen respiro al ver a Sakura nuevamente con vitalidad y fuerza, como él la recuerda, Sakura en estos momentos esperaba a que sus novatos se pusieran atentos a su prueba.

-Bien… ¿Listos?- Sarada y Bolt estaban preguntándose como obtendrían los cascabeles antes de que el sol se ocultaran con una gran estrategia y trabajo en equipo.

-¡Ya!- Con esa palabra la prueba ya había iniciado y de repente…

-¿Qué? 

-¿Vieron eso?

-Si…ese muchacho Sabaku fue contra Sakura al inicio.- **Naruto** vio como el muchacho Sabaku Hayabusa de inmediato fue al ataque con una patada directamente a las costillas de Sakura, pero la estudiante de la Sannin se la bloqueo con facilidad, Sakura se sorprendió de ver la rapidez **del** muchacho para atacar y obtener el cascabel antes de todo, únicamente impresionándola.

-Veo que alguien está ansioso.- Sakura solo sonrió al ver como Sabaku se le fue al ataque primero sin una estrategia y parecía que no estaba bromeando, Sarada y Bolt no sabía cómo paso o cómo reaccionar, lo cierto es que no podían quedarse atrás pero lo prudente seria por el momento, ver de lo que era capaz su compañero de equipo, mientras que en otra parte, **Naruto** y Kakashi veían que la batalla, aunque era de práctica, sería un despliegue de habilidad pura mientras Tsunade…elogiaba a su alumna.

-Esa mirada en Sakura…bien hecho…demuestra quien eres y no te dejes pisotear…no eres una amada de casa, eres mi heredera, Sakura Haruno.- Tsunade estaba consiente de la vida que la peli rosa eligió, ella no estaba de acuerdo con que ella fuera esposa de Sasuke y que estuviera con él pero ahora estaba viendo a otra Sakura, una Sakura con fuerza y vitalidad, a la alumna que entreno por tiempo. Una Sakura que regresaba en el tiempo…por así decirlo

 **En tanto…**

 ****Muy lejos **del** campo de entrenamiento o quizás lejos de Konoha se desarrolla otro evento, pero la pregunta no es ¿Dónde? Sino ¿Cuándo? Más allá **del** entendimiento **del** mundo Shinobi en donde el chakra, las invocaciones y los Dioses existen, hay algo más que hace que las decisiones que no se tomaron en una parte, se tomen en otras y en donde eventos que sencillamente no pasaron…ocurran. Esto ocurre en Konoha pero de otro tiempo, en donde las cosas fueron completamente diferentes en diversos eventos y donde…todo no es como esperaban.

En este tiempo, nos adentramos en Konoha pero en una que es irreconocible para todos, una llena de silencio, en donde lo último que quedo de una batalla ahora es solo ceniza y en donde una fuerza conocida ahora lo ha logrado, se hizo **del** mundo shinobi, bajo un nuevo ideal y en donde ellos para asegurar la paz que han prometido, han exterminado a los que se oponen.

La lluvia en Konoha era intensa pero eso importaba, ya que dos hombres estaban en una misión, una misión que requería su atención…acabar con los que amenazaban la paz, un antiguo clan que antes era influyente y ahora solo era recordada por las historias, estos dos hombres vestían con la vestimenta de los dioses y embajadores de la paz, mientras que iban caminando entre lo que quedo de estos shinobis que amenazaban el idealismo de paz de la aldea…una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Vaya pero que aburrido.- Decía cierto joven rubio mientras observaba uno de los cadáveres de uno de sus enemigos, con una banda de Konoha y el emblema de un clan que en el momento no estaba visible, mientras que su compañero estaba observando el panorama desolador **del** lugar, un joven pelirrojo de una expresión muy seria en la búsqueda de algo, el joven rubio pateada un poco los cadáveres para ver si había algo decente que hacer.

-Y pensar que ellos darían un gran reto, solo fueron una decepción.- Dijo el rubio con una expresión seria y aburrido, la lluvia seguía con fuerza en el lugar tratando de apagar el fuego causado en los edificios.

-¿Acaso esperabas algo de lo que quedo **del** Clan Inuzuka?- Dijo el pelirrojo observando como el emblema **del** clan se incendiaba por los ataques ejecutados de su compañero y a la vez amigo, tenían como misión acabar con la insurrección de este clan y conseguir la información necesaria para descubrir que era lo que tenían planeado hacer en un **futuro**.

-La verdad no.- Contesto con frialdad el rubio, esperando en algún momento hacer estalla algo para evitar el aburrimiento. Pero algo llamo la atención **del** pelirrojo mientras este observaba en los escombros de un edificio.

-Oiga Sasori-sama ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Deidara muy interesado en saber el momento de ver a su compañero enfocar su mirada en los escombros.

-Ya verás.- Fue lo único que dijo el shinobi pelirrojo poniéndose en guardia discretamente para esperar el ataque, Deidara entonces supo que alguien más estaba en el lugar. Los escombros salieron volando creando una nube de polvo y madera y de esa misma nube salió de la nada un gran tornado giratorio que iba hacía ellos a gran velocidad.

-¡Garōga¡- Cierto miembro **del** clan Inuzuka volaba con fuerza en dirección a los dos miembros de Akatsuki con mucha violencia, reforzado con una capa de Chakra, siendo su ataque definitivo. Al querer impactar en ellos, rápidamente Sasori mando varias marionetas para que ellas recibieran el impacto y él y Deidara saltaran para evitar el ataque, el rubio quería hacer un ataque certero pero Sasori con la mirada le dijo que no. El ataque impacto en las dos marionetas destruyéndolas por completo y algo forzado, se detuvo al ver que ya no pudo impactar en sus objetivos mientras Deidara solo se reía de emoción al saber.

-Vaya, nos faltó uno.- Dijo el rubio mientras volvía al piso y preparaba algo de arcilla para crear su ataque mientras Sasori estaba esperando algo más **del** Inuzuka que lo había atacado.

-Y no es cualquiera.- El pelirrojo tenía razón y cuando el ataque se disolvió, revelo a un joven de cabello largo castaño, aun con heridas algo severas en su cuerpo y su ropa negra algo desgarrada. La herida que más le dolía era que su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba, se lo había cortado en la batalla y era el último ataque que podría crear ahora, solo miro a los miembros de Akatsuki con ira y rechinando sus colmillos.

 _ **"Ese fue…mi último ataque, no tengo más chakra"**_

-Vaya vaya y pensar que no saldrías de tu casita como el perro que eras ¿entiendes perro? ¿Casita?- Deidara bromeada con todo gusto sobre el Inuzuka mientras este avanzaba con una kunai en su mano derecha para atacar.

-Vaya que si no tienes sentido **del** humor.- Suspiro el rubio mientras veían como se les acercaba para atacar con su último aliento.

-Váyanse a la mierda los dos.- Su intento de ataque no tuvo éxito y solo fue recibido por un ataque de arena de hierro de la marioneta de Sasori. Después de eso, usando un hilo de chakra tomo el cuerpo **del** castaño para tenerlo frente a frente y solo lo levanto con su mano.

-Palabras muy alteras para alguien de tu condición, nos dirás que sabes y te perdonaremos la vida.- Deidara seguía parloteando mientras creaba una paloma de arcilla y jugaba con ella, Kiba solo se encontraba mirando a Sasori, no podía hacer mucho ahora. 

-No tienes chakra, tu clan fue exterminado no lo hagas más difícil.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Sasori y llenas de hielo y seriedad a comparación de Deidara, Kiba estaba atrapado entra la espada y la pared y buscaba la forma de terminar con esto.

-¿Dónde está?- Sasori dio su última sentencia, él quería saber la ubicación de alguien en específico ya que la exterminación de lo que quedo **del** clan Inuzuka solo fue el principio y Kiba pudo observar el estado de su clan, exterminado al cien por ciento pero no perdía la esperanza, lo había aprendido bien de alguien más.

-No…no lo encontraran, jamás- Era lo único que Kiba podía expresar y con esfuerzo alguno, Deidara solo rio al ver la ingenuidad **del** castaño en seguir en pie ante la situación adversa, pero Sasori no cambiaba de expresión facial, dejando en una gran incógnita lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Sasori-Sama?- Deidara se acero al pelirrojo muy escéptico de lo que estaba a punto de hacer su compañero al igual que Kiba, Sasori soltó a Kiba dejándolo caer de forma pesada y fue con Deidara, dos de sus hilos de chakra habían atrapado algo antes de la batalla con Kiba y sin esfuerzo los jalo para atraer a dos miembros muy mal heridos de su clan hasta ponerlos enfrente de los Akatsuki, en concreto, eran miembros muy especiales **del** clan y Kiba lo sabía a la perfección, únicamente ampliando su mirada con preocupación de verlos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Hana!- Antes los Akatsuki y a la vista de un Kiba muy herido, estaba su familia, también con heridas graves y en las manos de Sasori, Deidara solo rio al ver que su maestro tenía un as bajo la manga y que nadie podría resistirse a ver eso.

-Deidara.- El rubio fue llamado por Sasori y este sabía qué hacer, con dos palomas de arcilla, las coloco en los hombros de las mujeres Inuzuka, clavando sus garras en su piel para que no fueran a ningún lado, Tsume y Hana estaban agonizando **del** dolor por las heridas y por razones estratégicas Sasori las tenía aún con vida.

-Es fácil, si no quieres que tu familia sea parte de mi obra de arte entonces nos dirás lo que necesitamos saber y las dejaremos ir.- Las palabra de Deidara eran en serio, a él no les costaría trabajo hacerlas explotar en el momento pero conociendo a Sasori no lo permitiría hasta que consiguiera la información que necesitaba, Kiba solo miro a su madre y a su hermana con sangre en sus rostros pero aun así, Tsume mantuvo su orgullo intacto.

-¡Si les dices algo te juro que te golpeare hasta que estés inconsciente Kiba!- Dijo con mucha fuerza Tsume mientras que su hermana sabía que tarde o temprano Akatsuki las mataría y no quería que su hermano estuviera en el fuego cruzado.

-¡Huye!- Hana intento hacer que Kiba pensara por primera vez en su vida y se fuera **del** lugar, a quien sabe dónde pero que no corriera riesgos, Kiba tuvo momentos de duda, no quiera confesar lo que Akatsuki quería, pero tampoco ver a su única familia morir, el tiempo se le acababa a Kiba.

-No lo hagas difícil muchacho.- Decía Sasori manteniendo como sus prisioneras a las Inuzuka y Kiba solo se tocó el brazo que le faltaba, sus posibilidades ganar eran nulas pero quizás podría parar esto antes de que la explosión de Deidara si es que lo iba a hacer lo alcanzara.

-Si solo tuviera mi brazo, quizás…- Kiba se recrimino por la pérdida de su brazo, Deidara estaba listo para crear una gran obra de arte y Sasori solo quería ver lo que pasaba, Tsume y Hana entendían el dilema de su hijo y hermano al mismo tiempo. Kiba no tuvo opción.

-Está bien, se los diré.- El castaño cayó derrotado de rodillas ante los de Akatsuki, Deidara solo aplaudió con una sonrisa muy descarada y Sasori solo sonrió sin que se marcara, Hana estaba llorando al ver a su hermano caer así, no era su culpa

-Kiba…-Hana solo cerro los ojos con fuerza al ver como la última esperanza de su clan se extinguía, Deidara solo disfrutaba el espectáculo y se sentía divertido por completo.  
-Sabia decisión.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Sasori aun sosteniéndolas **del** hilo de chakra, Kiba se decepciono al fallarles pero no podía vencerlos, no en la condición en la que estaba, por otro lado, Tsume miro a su hijo con mucha rabia.

-¡Idiota! ¡Has condenado nuestro linaje! ¡Has condenado al Clan Inuzuka por tu estupidez!- Las últimas palabras de Tsume fueron muy violentas contra su hijo que ni siquiera Kiba podía verla a los ojos, ella estaba decepcionada de lo que había visto y Deidara ya estaba harto de escucharla, pero después, Tsume vio a su hijo nuevamente pero esta vez con una mirada de tristeza…todo termino.

-Perdóname hijo…- Kiba levanto su rostro un poco para ver a su madre, llorando y sintiéndose derrotada en lo único que le quedaba: su orgullo, una escena conmovedora que a Deidara no le gusto para nada y decidió terminar con esto de una vez.

-Eres molesta mujer.- Deidara pateo con mucha fuerza en el estómago a Tsume mandándola a una choza de los Inuzuka y el rubio ya había formado una posición de manos muy particular y clásica en él.

-¡No!

-¡Katsu!- La paloma de arcilla de Deidara posada en Tsume se ilumino y una gran carga explosiva se liberó en el lugar, creando una explosión como nunca destruyendo la choza y acabando con la vida de Tsume Inuzuka, ante la vista de todos los presentes, Deidara nuevamente contemplando una obra maestra suya mientras Kiba y Hana eran testigos de la muerte de su madre, la hermana mayor de Kiba quedo devastada al ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Mamá!- Lamentablemente fue el último grito de Hana y su último aliento ya que Sasori con ayuda de dos marionetas, le atravesaron su cuerpo con dos espada cruzadas para evitar que ella intentara algo, Hana solo escupió sangre y una tercera espada le atravesó el corazón dando fin a su vida, cayendo en el suelo frío **del** clan y dejando a Kiba sin palabras, su voluntad se fue al ver a su familia morir así y ahora tenía que cumplir las demandas de Sasori y Deidara.

-Ahora… ¿Dónde está él?- Fueron las únicas palabras de Sasori con una frialdad brutal, un mundo en donde el mundo Shinobi no quedaría en las sombras, sino que sería iluminara por la sabiduría e idealismo de Akatsuki…un mundo diferente...un tiempo diferente.


	13. Capitulo 13: Mirando nuestro futuro

**Capítulo 13:** Mirando nuestro futuro

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

-Es muchacho se movió tan rápido y dio un buen golpe, eso es tener iniciativa- Decía la antigua Hokage de la aldea de la hoja muy complacida de ver a Sabaku Hayabusa, un chico que era equipo de Bolt Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha, luchando con un gran despliegue de Taijutsu contra su alumna, Sakura Haruno.

-Lo sé, pero hará falta más que eso para hacerle frente a Sakura- Le respondió el otro antiguo Hokage de la aldea, Kakashi Hayate observando a Sakura defenderse con toda facilidad de los ataques **del** azabache y ella también luchando con maestría, mientras **Naruto** solo estaba en silencio complacido por lo que estaba viendo, su Sakura-Chan estaba demostrando que ella estaba de vuelta.

-Tú puedes.- Fue lo único que dijo de forma inaudible **Naruto** mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento, Sakura le bloqueaba todos los ataques a Sabaku haciendo que este retrocedía algo cansado de tener que buscar una abertura, mientras la peli rosa solo soltó una risa.

-Necesitaras algo más para poder acercarte a los cascabeles Sabaku.- Decía Sakura mientras le señalaba los cascabeles y Sabaku estaba consciente de eso por lo que tuvo que buscar otra alternativa.

-Lo sé- El chico de ojos rojos vio algo y decidió aprovechar el momento.

-Lo sé- Sabaku rápidamente saco dos Shuriken y con fuerzas las lanzo contra Sakura, la ojiverde no estaba impresionada y solo vio como las armas ninja se desviaron sin siquiera rosarle un poco, las Shuriken se clavaron al pasto como si nada.

-Debes mejorar tu puntería- Sakura se mostraba confiada y sin moverse de su lugar, algo digno para Tsunade que estaba emocionada mientras que Kakashi y **Naruto** observaban detenidamente lo que pasaba, mientras que con los novatos, Sarada reacciono por fin y solo vio cómo su madre estaba ahí de pie esperando algo y a Sabaku pensando en cómo atacar para obtener el cascabel.

-Oye, tu mamá sí que da miedo- Dijo Bolt al oído a Sarada mientras ella se espantó de tener a Bolt cerca de ella, la situación actual no iba a cambiar lo que pensaba de él rubio.

-Cállate tonto pero…tienes razón, nunca había visto así a mamá, es como si fuera otra persona.- Sarada no había visto esa cara muy nueva en su madre, siempre la veía con algo de vacío en su interior o solo sería, pero esta Sakura era lo opuesto ¿Qué era lo que había **pasado**? 

-Ustedes dos ¿Van a venir a ayudarme o se quedaran ahí parados intentado besarse?- Sabaku estaba muy molesto de que "sus compañeros" estuvieran ahí sin hacer nada.

-¡Qué!- Tanto Bolt como Sarada gritaron en desaprobación a lo que dijo Sabaku y más Sarada de solo imaginarlo.

-Cállate quieres y además, yo no me besare con ese inmaduro ni aunque fuera el ultimo shinobi **del** mundo.- Sarada estaba muy enojada y reclamándole a Sabaku mientras se le acercaba y señalaba a Bolt quien también estaba molesto.

-Sí, espera ¿Qué?- Aunque su ingenuidad era demasiado evidente, Sabaku solo suspiro para poner las cosas en orden.

-Entonces tratemos que quitarle los cascabeles a la Sensei- Dijo ya calmadamente el azabache mientras que Bolt y Sarada ya estaban con él reunidos para formular un plan, mientras Sakura los miraba con detenimiento, en definitiva le recordaba a cierta persona su propia hija.

-Bien ¿Alguna idea?- Pregunto Bolt algo confundido mientras Sabaku y Sarada eran los que intentaban pensar un buen plan.

-Un ataque combinado de los tres, así no tendrá forma de esquivar los ataques- Dijo Sarada mientras veía el panorama, aun cuando fuera su madre la que les imponía, no se iban a dar por vencidos.

-Bien pensado- Sabaku supo que era tiempo de trabajar en equipo elogiando a Sarada por el plan mientras que Bolt avanzaba para estar frente a frente a su Sensei.

-Perfecto, es tiempo de que sepa quién soy yo- Bolt hizo una posición de manos muy familiar para todos los presentes y Sakura solo arqueo la ceja.

-¿Lo vas a intentar?- Dijo Sarada sorprendida de lo que Bolt estaba a punto de hacer el rubio, Sabaku era el que no entendía que iba a pasar.

-Claro, no por algo soy el hijo **del** Hokage- Decía el niño rubio muy confiado en lo que hacía, además de demostrar que el sería el **futuro** Hokage de la aldea, a pesar de que muchos no confiaban en él.

-¿Planear qué?- Sabaku arqueo la ceja al ver a su compañero listo para ejecutar un Jutsu especial. 

-Puede que funcione, solo no vayas a desperdiciar la oportunidad- Sarada aun dudada de las habilidades de Bolt pero le sorprendía que consiguiera pasar.

-¿Atacara de frente?- Sabaku supo que estaba cometiendo algo muy arriesgado Bolt y más cuando el fallo en hacer un ataque frontal, Sarada por otro lado sacaba dos Kunai.

-Nosotros atacaremos por los costados, por suerte tengo buena puntería- Decía la azabache mientras se acomodaba los lentes a lo que Sabaku solo tuvo una pregunta.

-¿Y usas lentes?- Sabaku se quedó extrañado de que Sarada tuviera buena puntería y usara lente, siendo algo muy ridículo cosa que no lo tomo muy bien la Uchiha poniéndose roja de rabia.

-Tonto- Fue lo único que dijo Sarada y se le unieron a Bolt en los costados, Sakura solo sonrió al ver que ya estaban listos para un nuevo round.

-Veo que ya han formulado una estrategia, veamos de lo que son capaces en conjunto- Sakura ni se puso en guardia y esperaba a los novatos en realizar su movimiento empezando por Bolt. Mientras con **Naruto** , los tres shinobis presentes veían y daban sus puntos de vista.

-Sakura está muy confiada ¿No te recuerda a alguien Kakashi?- Tsunade bromeada con Kakashi mientras este estaba atento a lo que Sakura iba a hacer.

-Ya lo creo- Dando una sonrisa debajo de su máscara el legendario ninja copia, **Naruto** estaba emocionado de ver a su hijo listo para ser un auténtico shinobi, aún le faltaba componerle la parte de la disciplina y otros factores, no perdía las esperanza.

-Bolt, veamos de que eres capaz hijo mío- Nuevamente **Naruto** hablo sin que fueran audibles sus palabras enfocando su mirada en el susodicho y de reojo a Sakura, quería ver de que eran capaces los dos.

-Bien…es hora- Bolt adopto su posición de manos y con algo de esfuerzo reunía chakra para realizar su mejor hazaña, Sabaku y Sarada estaban atentos a la situación.

-¡kage bunshin no jutsu!- Una gran nube de humo se levantó y despejándose, revelaron a dos clones de Bolt a su lado. Sakura se impresiono que el chico hubiera aprendido un jutsu de un nivel elevado para alguien como él, recordándole a **Naruto**. Mientras con los demás observaban la situación cambiante.

-Igual que tú **Naruto** ¿Cómo es que la aprendió?- Kakashi le pregunto a **Naruto** con mucho interés, cosa que el rubio no podía contesta, él no recuerda habérsela enseñado antes ni nada, lo cierto es que Bolt lo logro de alguna forma y él sabía cómo es que tuvo contacto con el jutsu.

-Eso me gustaría saber-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio de ojos azules, pensando que tendría que hablar con su hijo después. Sakura por otro lado vio que esto sería interesante para su prueba.

-Bien, no hay duda que eres hijo **del** Hokage pero eso no te va ayudar en mucho- Por fin Sakura opto una posición de pelea, ahora era enserio.

-Aquí voy- Bolt se lanzó completamente al ataque con sus clones a su lado, la peli rosa estuvo observando el avance **del** rubio y por su mente se le cruzo el reflejo de **Naruto** , igual de insensatos en un momento de entrenamiento.

 _ **"Es tu vivo reflejo**_ _ **Naruto**_ _ **…ojala estuvieras aquí para verlo"**_

-Ahora- Sarada dio una señal y con rapidez ella y Sabaku se pusieron al nivel de los clones de Bolt, Sabaku con su taijutsu y la Uchiha con sus Kunais, Bolt lanzo un puñetazo en dirección a Sakura junto con sus clones y cuando parecían que fácilmente se llevarían la victoria…ella se las negó.

-¿Pero qué?- Sarada quedo sin palabras al ver que su madre en un movimiento rápido, no solo había bloqueado el golpe de Sabaku, había desviado el trayecto de las kunai con una Shiruken y que uno de los clones de Bolt fuera golpeado por una patada de Sakura sin que se moviera **del** lugar, haciendo que el muchacho Hayabusa retrocedía con Sarada, Bolt y su otro clon intentaron hacer algo pero no le tomo mucho tiempo a Sakura de acabar con el clon y solo empujar a Bolt sin tanta fuerza pero haciéndolo retroceder junto con sus compañeros. Los tres novatos no se la esperaban.

-Fue muy obvio lo que querían hacer, un ataque combinado para desequilibrar al oponente y que tuviera que defenderse de un ataque mientras los otros dos conectaban- Dijo Sakura con mucha tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba sus guantes.

-Pero su error fue hacerlo tan anunciado- La ojiverde adopto una mirada seria y actitud autoritaria, Sarada fue la que más preguntas tenía en su cabeza y no solo por la prueba sino por el comportamiento de su madre totalmente diferente, como si algo la estuviera poseyendo…su espíritu de lucha que perdió al casarse volvía a relucir.

-Mamá…bien, entonces tenemos que ejecutar algo diferente- Dijo Sarada buscando algún hueco en todo esto.

-Nuestro ataque combinado no funciono **del** todo y aun así…Bolt no quiere bajar la guardia- Las palabras de Sabaku fueron completamente ignoradas por el chico rubio que nuevamente con ahora tres clones iban al ataque para conseguir los cascabeles, el azabache solo suspiro al ver la gran tontería de su compañero y Sarada solo se resignó.

-¡Aquí voy!- Bolt ya estando a centímetros de Sakura y tratando de tomar uno de los cascabeles, cosa que Sakura solo con un movimiento rápido se quitara sin tener que moverse **del** lugar, además de nuevamente empujar a Bolt sin tanta violencia a un costado de ella. Lo que luego vendría ya era conocido por todos, menos los novatos.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno- Sakura apretó el puño derecho con fuerza concentrando todo su chakra en él, Tsunade era la única que estaba orgullosa de ver así a su alumna.

-¡Shannaro!- Sakura golpeo la tierra con fuerza para destruirla a todo su paso haciendo que Bolt prácticamente sintiera miedo al ver como la tierra se partía a la mitad y en grietas, de forma respectiva también **Naruto** al ver una vez más su fuerza descomunal.

-¡Bolt hazte a un lado!- Sarada grito al ver como ya la tierra partida lo iba alcanzar, el niño rubio llego con su equipo y se movieron de lugar para que no les alcanzara la tierra cuarteada, Sakura se sintió demasiado bien al dar el golpe. **Del** otro lado las cosas estaban intensas.

-Bien Sakura, no les dejes respirar ni un segundo más, vamos continua así- Decía Tsunade dando golpes al aire y prácticamente gritar con fuerza, **Naruto** y Kakashi la miraron con nervios.

-Tranquila Tsunade, es solo una prueba no una pelea de verdad, aunque me impresiona Sakura ahora. La ultima que la vi, no parecía ser la misma- Kakashi pudo haber perdido el Sharingan, pero no era un tonto. Desde hace tiempo que veía a una Sakura muy vacía en mente y espíritu, haciendo las cosas por inercia, pero tanto Sasuke como Sakura eran sus ex alumnos y mejor no quiso intervenir.

-Ahora me entiendes Kakashi- Tsunade estaba convencida de eso y era de las pocas personas en pensar así, aunque la mayoría le decía que ya lo **pasado** quedo atrás, pero ella le iba a perdonar a Sasuke los intentos de asesinato. Al cabo de unos minutos un clon **del** Séptimo Hokage llego al lugar a gran velocidad atrayendo la atención de los presente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el verdadero **Naruto** al observar a su clon.

-Kiba ya termino con su prueba, al igual que TenTen- El clon reporto que las pruebas de los novatos de sus amigos habían terminado dejando a **Naruto** satisfecho, después de hoy vendría lo mejor.

-Eso fue rápido, bien entonces continúen el monitoreo- Después de dar la orden, el clon que monitoreaba a Kiba y a TenTen desapareció y nuevamente se enfocó a Sakura y su prueba.

-Sakura-Chan…como extrañaba ese grito- Dijo **Naruto** con una felicidad moderada, le gustaba ver a la Sakura que conocía de regreso y no dejarse intimidar ni nada por el estilo, pero aun había cosas que arreglar entre ellos y lo de sus matrimonios. Sakura por otro lado estaba esperando algo de sus novatos y de su hija más que nada pero nada, todo remplazado por un silencio mortal.

-Esto se está poniendo aburrido, me pregunto…que estará haciendo **Naruto** ahora- Sakura miro al cielo despejo y pensando de lo que había **pasado** anoche, cuando la defendió de Sasuke y todos sus sentimientos por fin a la luz, llevándolos a una relación en secreto, una relación en donde serian amantes, algo que la gente no lo veía con buenos ojos pero de eso a tener un alma sangrando por una realidad tan miserable por la que ella pasaba…elegiría lo primero.

" _ **Relación clandestina…no creí llegar a estas instancias pero…por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento viva"**_

 **Media Hora después**

-Sera todo un reto arrebatarle ese cascabel- Ya en otro lugar más o menos cerca de la zona de entrenamiento, entre la maleza, Sarada estaba buscando un plan para poder tener el tan ansiado cascabel. Los intentos de los tres novatos perecían en vano, nadie se le acercaba mucho a Sakura ni con sus mejores trucos para un estándar de shinobis y ya faltaba poco tiempo antes de que el sol se ocultara.

-Y solo hay dos, en pocas palabras estamos luchando contra el tiempo y contra nosotros- Sabaku tenía eso presente, solo dos pasarían si se los llegaran arrebatar pero si no lo hacía, todos regresaban, un dilema muy grande.

-Muy bien, tratare de quitárselo como sea, aunque tenga que usar mi repertorio- Dijo el azabache decidido a usar lo que tenía en su repertorio de Taijutsu, pero aun así sería difícil contra la alumna de la legendaria Sannin.

-¿Y Bolt?- Sarada noto la ausencia de su compañero y lo trato de buscar con la mirada sin éxito algunos. Mientras que **del** otro lado, en uno de los arbustos, se podía ver una cabellera rubia observando a Sakura y los cascabeles, esperando algo.

-Muy bien…solo un poco más y debo esperar una distracción, quizás Sarada y ese presumido me ayuden.- Decía Bolt en un momento de aprovechar la oportunidad **del** factor sorpresa. Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento poniéndose a meditar dejando pasar el aire por su cuerpo y el leve calor que se sentía. Los tres novatos estaban ansiosos ya de pasar la prueba.

-Solo espera…- Bolt seguía observando sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, Sarada y Sabaku estaban listos por otro lados, Sakura…solo esperaba.

-¡Ahora!- Sarada corrió a la izquierda y Sabaku a la derecha buscando el ataque frontal con Sakura, la susodicha abrió los ojos de golpe enfocando su mirada a Sabaku porque era el que estaba más cerca ignorando a Sarada con una kunai lista para lanzar y por el otro lado Bolt supo que era su oportunidad.

-Se movió y ahora es mi oportunidad- Bolt salió de los arbustos para sorprender a Sakura por la espalda sin embargo ya estando a centímetros de ella, la peli rosa se movió se lugar y Sabaku quien había lanzado una patada fue directo contra Bolt en la cara y la kunai que había lanzado Sarada iba dirección al rubio, Bolt afortunadamente la vio venir, salvándose ya que solo le hizo una cortada en su mejilla derecha. Sakura se puso detrás de ellos viendo cómo iban a reaccionar.

-¡Acaso están locos! ¡Por otro poco y termino con una Kunai en la frente!- Bolt se acerco con mucho enojo a Sarada con la Kunai en su mano mientras la Uchiha estaba avergonzada y molesta con el Uzumaki por haber interrumpido su estrategia, Sabaku no le despegaba la mirada a la Sensei.

-Tú te atravesaste en nuestro camino y la Sensei se movió.- Sarada también enojada se fue contra Bolt y los dos parecían que no podían dejar sus discusiones para otro momentos.

-Está muy claro que no podemos atacarla al mismo tiempo y el esperar un distracción tampoco funciona, entonces debemos hacer algo- Sabaku ya se le estaban terminando las ideas y Bolt ya se estaba hartando de lo que pasaba, Sarada observo que sus sombras se estaban yendo en otra dirección y al ver al cielo, las coas empezaron a ser ya muy

complicadas. 

-Chicos…miren- Bolt y Sabaku voltearon a ver al cielo, el sol no les estaba ayudando en mucho y ya faltaba poco para terminar la prueba.

-A este momento, nos faltan veinte minutos para que se oculte el sol y si no lo conseguimos entonces iremos a la academia- Los tres novatos se miraron con preocupación, lo siguiente tenía que ser el todo o nada, o eran dos que serían genin o ninguno lo seria ¿Qué harían ahora? Por otro lado otros dos clones de **Naruto** se le acercaron para dar por concluido las pruebas.

-Karin ha terminado con su prueba, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Temari e Ino también.- Dijo uno de los clones mientras **Naruto** asentía, desapareciendo en el aire, Kakashi y Tsunade observaban lo último que sería para los novatos de Sakura.

-Entonces Sakura es la única que no ha terminado, mandaste a tu propio hijo a la boca **del** lobo **Naruto**.- Dijo Kakashi muy interesando en porque mando a su hijo con Sakura y con la prueba de los cascabeles, aunque el recordaba que hizo lo mismo en el **pasado** pero con sus variantes.

-Es…para que tenga disciplina- Esas palabras no convencieron **del** todo a los dos shinobis, en especial a Tsunade, más bien tenía algo que ver con Sakura, algo le decía eso. Los tres novatos salieron a dar el encuentro con su Sensei, era este movimiento o nada.

-Bien, así lo haremos- Dijo la Uchiha mientras Sabaku salía al encuentro de un ataque de Taijutsu como la principio, Sakura y el chico daban golpes y los repelían como nunca, ya estaban a quince minutos de conseguirlo, Sakura paró en seco a Sabaku y el chico ya estaba algo cansado, cosa que Sakura notaba.

-Tienes buen Taijutsu Sabaku, pero un ataque frontal no te ayudara a conseguir una victoria tan fácil- La ojiverde les taba dando un consejo muy práctico pero al final…lo había conseguido

-Lo sé…Ahora- Unas Shuriken salieron volando en dirección a Sakura y Sabaku por parte de Sarada, pero el azabache no dejaba de mantener su posición de ataque mientras Sakura le detenía el ataque y supo cómo moverse sin que los Shuriken llegaran y al hacer el movimiento quitándose a Sabaku, tenía otro factor.

-¡Bolt!- Sarada llamo a su compañero que estaba detrás de Sakura, la ojiverde no lo pudo notar desde el principio por tener que lidiar con el ataque insistente de Sabaku y Bolt ayudado por sus clones y con el Shuriken que volaba, logro cortar el hilo rojo que los sostenían y Bolt pudo atraparlos, pero por la inercia cayó al piso soltándolos en una posición algo comprometedora: enfrente de Sarada y a un lado de Sabaku. La peli rosa noto que fue un buen plan y que no tenía intenciones de continuar.

-Vaya, creo que me distraje un poco, ahora viene lo divertido.- Dijo Sakura con seriedad y viendo a los novatos con los cascabeles enfrente de cada uno de ellos, ahora tenían que luchar: Contra ellos mismos para pasar.

 _ **"Mierda, lo tenía planeado desde el principio"**_

 _ **"Mamá ¿Esto es enserio?"**_

" _ **Dos cascabeles y solo dos Genin"**_

-Ahora depende de quién de ustedes ira a la academia después de no obtener el cascabel y solo tienen diez minutos…o sino todos irán de regreso- La verdadera prueba estaba ahí, el arrebatarle los cascabeles a Sakura ya era difícil como para ahora decidir qué pasaría ahora.

-No puedo estar fuera, ¿Qué dirá mamá?- Sarada estaba poniéndose nerviosa al respecto y no era la única que sentía algo.

-Mierda, mi padre me dará una paliza si descubro que no pude pasar la prueba- Bolt solo miro de reojo a los cascabeles y a Sarada para ver qué pasaría pero en eso, Sabaku se movió con velocidad a uno de los cascabeles dejando sorprendido a los demás.

-¡Hey!- Reclamo el rubio con molestia, el azabache lo miro mientras tenía el cascabel en sus manos.

-Lo siento, pero me he esforzado mucho para ser un shinobi y no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad.- Sabaku fue cortante serio ante el reclamo de Bolt y ahora el seria un shinobi como tal, ahora solo quedaba uno…para Bolt o Sarada.

-Cinco minutos- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, mientras **Naruto** esperaba algo de su hijo pero tampoco quería que la hija de Sakura estuviera fuera, Tsunade solo se mordió el labio y Kakashi permanecía muy callado y calmado.

-Lo tomaría pero…Bolt- Sarada comenzó a dudar mientras Bolt aún seguía en el suelo cubierto de tierra, los pensamientos de la Uchiha comenzaron a aparecer a montones.

-No…no quiero pensar, mamá estaría decepcionada de mí si no lo consigo, tanto que estudie y entrene para nada, eso sería un fracaso y si papá se llegara a entender…- La niña de lentes recordó aquellos ojos escarlata de su padre, que tanto le daban miedo y que hacían que ella cayera en el genjutsu, no quiera volver ahí, tenía mucho miedo de pensarlo y casi se puso a llorar en el lugar, la sola sombra de su padre le daba terror y más cuando no se hacía lo que él quería…necesitaba ayuda y solo faltando unos minutos para que el sol de ocultar para dar el atardecer…

-Oye, Sarada.- La Uchiha vio que tenía a Bolt enfrente de ella con una cara seria y el rubio lo único que hizo fue enseñarle el cascabel, eso significaba que ella regresaría a la academia así como si nada, siendo visto por todos y Sakura mordiéndose un poco el labio. Pero la intención **del** rubio era otra.

-Tómalo- Esas palabras dejo paralizada a Sarada, a Sabaku arqueando al ceja y a Sakura escuchando lo que pasaba, **Naruto** y los demás también escuchaban y en especial el séptimo Hokage.

-¿Eh?- Sarada solo vio como Bolt tenía el cascabel colgado y esperando a que Sarada lo tomara.

-Es tuyo, te lo ganaste- Dijo Bolt mirando a otro lado y la Uchiha con tranquilidad y nerviosismo lo tomo sin saber el porqué.

-Pero…Bolt.

-Mira, ya se hizo él atardecer y es mejor que uno regrese a la academia que dos, además no quiero que la gente diga que fui compañero de la que no aprobó.- Dijo el rubio con mucha calma, no le parecería justo que ella se quedara fuera por ser la que saco una nota muy alta y además, los planes fueron de su parte y él solo tuvo suerte, la azabache se sonrojo levemente.

-G-Gracias- Dijo la susodicha mientras observaba el cascabel, Sabaku no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo y Sakura se enterneció por la actitud hacía su hija.

-Bien, creo que ya lo puedo hacer oficial- Los tres novatos se reunieron son su Sensei para dar el anuncio oficial y Bolt estaba algo resignado por perder la oportunidad de ser un shinobi y demostrarle a su padre que él sería el nuevo Hokage, Sakura solo sonrió.

-Los tres han aprobado.

-¿Qué?- Esto tomo por sorpresa a los tres novatos quienes se miraron entre sí para entender lo que pasaba, Tsunade y Kakashi vieron con buenos los ojos lo que hizo Sakura y **Naruto** …solo mirando con tranquilidad.

-Pude ver las capacidades de cada uno de ustedes no solo en el informe, sino que en la práctica.- Sakura opto por usar una voz mucho más tranquila y apacible para los novatos.

-Sabaku, eres muy bueno en Taijutsu y no retrocedes de una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo.- El azabache estaba siendo elogiado por su Sensei en su mayor fuerte.

-Sarada, veo que las prácticas que has tenido en el jardín te han ayudado mucho en tu puntería. – Sakura le felicitaba todo el esfuerzo que su hija hizo con las armas y la puntería.

-Bolt, eres el factor sorpresa **del** equipo y eso en cualquier situación de emergencia es lo mejor.- El rubio se quedó pensando en lo que quería decir su Sensei y después de entender solo rio ante la ingenuidad de sus compañeros Shinobis.

-Pero lo más importante de todo es que los tres trabajaron en equipo y que Bolt haya sacrificado su aprobación para que otra persona lo consiguiera es…maravilloso- Sakura enfatizo mucho en lo último, Sarada y Bolt solo se miraron, Sakura vio que este equipo de jóvenes novatos serian un gran equipo pero necesitarían una guía, una Sensei.

-Un viejo Sensei dijo una vez: Aquellos que desobedecen las órdenes son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos por cumplir las órdenes son más que escoria- La ojiverde comento una de las frases que más recuerda en su vida, una frase de su Sensei en ese tiempo y que ahora se la enseñaba a su nuevo equipo.

-Los tres lo han hecho de maravilla y sería injusto dejarlos en la academia, se lo han ganado a pulso.- Sakura estaba más que feliz de que hayan **pasado** esta prueba que parecía muy difícil de pasar.

-¡Qué bien!- Bolt salto de la felicidad mientras Sarada y Sabaku miraban a su nuevo compañero extrañados pero igual de orgullosos de por fin ser shinobis.

-Ahora necesito que descansen, no quiero que estén agotado para nuestra primera misión.- Sakura observaba por última vez a su nuevo equipo para salir caminando **del** campo de entrenamiento pero antes de poder avanzar más, su hija la detuvo.

-Mamá ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Sarada aun extrañada por la nueva actitud de su madre, Sakura se puso a su altura para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Voy a reportar al Hokage pequeña, no te preocupes- Dijo con mucha alegría que su hija por fin fuera una shinobi, el orgullo de su familia y le daba tristeza saber que Sasuke no estaría al tanto de esto, aunque para este momento, ella no le importaba Sasuke pero ¿Sarada qué pensaría?

-Quisiera saber… ¿De dónde sacaste esa fuerza? Me pareció impresionante- Pregunto Sarada con mucho interés, a lo que Sakura solo respondió con una simple frase.

-En la noche te lo cuento Sarada- Sakura le beso la frente a su hija y con eso lentamente comenzó a caminar para ir a la oficina **del** Hokage y para discutir unas cosas con **Naruto** , mientras Sarada observaba a su madre caminar con calma.

-Mamá ¿En verdad eres tú?- La azabache se acomodaba los lentes y se pregunta cómo es que su madre era tan fuerte, fue con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo para plantearse unas cosas más terminando con la prueba. Mientras que en la zona de árboles, Tsunade y Kakashi comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Has entrenado bien a Sakura, Kakashi- Tsunade elogiaba el trabajo de Kakashi mientras el albino sentía como Sakura estaba reviviendo su pasión e espíritu.

-Igual que usted, lo ha hecho bien- Le contesto Kakashi mientras volvía a sacar su libro Icha Icha para continuar con su lectura, ahí fue que la rubia sacó un tema algo incómodo para ella.

-Solo que hubiera esperado esa reacción antes de casarse- Tsunade recordaba el momento de la boda, ella fue invitada pero no estaría mucho tiempo en la ceremonia y fingió tener un asunto importante, aún tenía algo de resentimientos con el **pasado** de Sasuke y se sentía algo…derrotada.

-¿Sigue resentida?- Kakashi había dado en el clavo al asunto y Tsunade solo mostro una cara de molestia.

-A pesar de que le perdone sus crímenes…Sasuke no es de mi agrado y me molesta que sea el padre de esa niña, es injusto.- Tsunade observaba a Sarada con tristeza, no era justo que su padre estuviera ausente por mucho tiempo dejándole a Sakura todo el trabajo y haciéndola menos, no lo era.

-No podemos intervenir en asuntos tan personales como esos Tsunade.- Kakashi busco ser imparcial en esto, por respeto a la vida personal de sus ex alumnos, cosa contraria a la Sannin.

-Lo sé…pero eso no significa que le aconsejen.- Tsunade enfoco su mirada a la de Kakashi y estuvieron de acuerdo en ese punto, no les vendría mal ser aconsejados de vez en cuando, fue ahí donde notaron que faltaba alguien.

-¿Y **Naruto**?-Pregunto la rubia muy desorientada, ni siquiera de despidió de los dos.

-Creo que tuvo que regresar a la oficina, no quiere ser regañado por Shizune.- Decía Kakashi con toda tranquilidad dispuesto a ir, Tsunade lo acompaño para no sentirse solo y además le hacía falta compañía en todo el día, dejando el campo de entrenamiento junto con los nuevos genin de la aldea. Más adelantada en su camino, se encontraba Sakura caminando observando el atardecer y llegando a un pequeño parque que conducía a su casa y fue ahí donde en un punto ciego cerca de los árboles, alguien le tapo los ojos con suavidad que Sakura no hizo nada al respecto.

-¿Adivina quién es?- La voz de cierto rubio de ojos azules hacía que el corazón de Sakura se acelerara y quedara sorprendida a tal sorpresa.

-¿ **Naruto**?- Cuando volteo a ver al susodicho, su corazón latía con rapidez y el rubio le acaricio su mejilla suave y sin que nadie los viera se fueron a uno de los árboles para darse…cariño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sakura fue interrumpida por el beso lleno de amor de **Naruto** , prácticamente dejándola sin palabras, aunque Sakura también aprovecharía para pasar su s manos sobre los músculos **del** rubio.

-Monitoreando las pruebas.- Decía **Naruto** entre besando a Sakura mientras ambos disfrutaban lo que estaban haciendo, pero la ojiverde aún tenía preguntas que hacerle.

-¿No deberías estar en la oficina?- Pregunto Sakura tratando que quitarle la capa de Hokage a **Naruto** mientras este no dejaba de besar a Sakura y tomarla de su cintura.

-¿Debería?- Pregunto con algo de ingenuidad **Naruto** haciendo sonrojar a la peli rosa mientras ella acercaba más al rubio a sus labios, no lo quería dejar ir así…no ahora y aunque la pasión de los dos iba creciendo, Sakura trato de poner las cosas frías.

-Aquí no **Naruto** , cualquiera nos podrían ver- Dijo algo agitada Sakura mientras se dejaba llevar por su deseo y **Naruto** estaba en las mismas, queriéndole quitar su camisa roja a tirones.

-Eso lo haría más divertido- Dijo muy cariñoso el Séptimo Hokage mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura y queriéndola llevar al cielo.

-No tienes remedio- Fueron las únicas palabras de Sakura antes de que **Naruto** la volviera a silenciar con sus besos dulces, ambos entendían lo que hacían, pero no les importaban y querían continuar pero lo mejor para ambos era reunirse en su lugar especial y declarar que esto no había **pasado**. Ambos Shinobis tomaron caminos separados y fingir no haberse visto, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que la figura misteriosa que rondaba por las calles de Konoha los estaba viendo. En un árbol grande, un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes y con la bandana con el kanji "aceite" los miraba con calma y alivio, aunque esto apenas estaba por comenzar. El muchacho aun vistiendo su capa verde ocultando su identidad, no pudo ocultar su brazo derecho vendado, símbolo de una batalla.

-Veo que las cosas siguen como deberían, pero aun así las cosas están a punto de cambiar si ellos saben dónde estoy pero aun no es el momento…padre.- El joven ojiverde enfocaba su mirada en **Naruto** mordiéndose el labio y mirando el atardecer, aun recordando aquellos eventos que estaban ocurriendo en otro lugar…y que seguían pasando ahora, pero más que nada…¿Cuándo está pasando?

 **En tanto – Base subterránea – Kumo**

Volvemos a un tiempo en donde los eventos que ocurrieron en una parte, han ocurrido en otras partes, en donde los eventos habían cambiado radicalmente y en donde el tiempo, por solo un segundo, la historia cambia por completo y afectando a otros tiempos. En una base de canales subterráneos, de Kumo, una de las cinco aldeas más poderosas **del** mundo Shinobi, estaba en la búsqueda de una cedula rebelde que estaba causando un daño grande a la aldea y fue enviado el grupo de salvadores de esta amenaza. Afortunadamente, la amenaza rebelde fue encontrada y enviados por su líder, fueron a silenciar a estos rebeldes que amenazaban la paz y la armonía **del** mundo shinobi, un grupo estaría encargado de llevar la paz y los que se rehusaran a tomarla, serian silenciados, ellos eran: Akatsuki.

-Vaya, sí que esto es muy aburrido, no pensé que se fuera a terminar rápido y quería una pelea digna ¿Y tú esperabas algo más?- Un hombre albino de cola de caballo se encontraba acostado en la parte expuesta de los túneles de la base rebelde alrededor de un símbolo de sangre mientras tenía en su cuerpo algo de sangre, mientras observaba a una mujer colgada de las manos encadenadas en uno de las paredes, una mujer rubia de cabello corto, de pechos grandes y con la ropa de Kumo lleva de sangre. La chica correspondía al nombre de Samui, segunda al mando de la fuerza rebelde.

-M-Miserable- Fueron las únicas palabras de la rubia que seguía perdiendo sangre y el sol le estaba afectando, el miembro de Akatsuki se levantó de su símbolo y tomando su arma, fijo su mirada a la kunoichi de Kumo.

-Vaya sigues viva, creí que el sol haría el trabajo pero eso significa más diversión para mí- El Akatsuki que correspondía al nombre de Hidan, fiel creyente **del** Jisham, clavo una kunai entre sus costillas para infligir dolor en la rubia que solo sentía el dolor punzante en su cuerpo, desangrándose, Hidan solo continuaba moviendo la Kunai para infligir dolor sin misericordia y Samui gritaba de agonía.

-Si no fueras una perra atea, te dejaría vivir, pero eres de la rebelión y mis órdenes son claras- Volvía a clavar la kunai pero aun con fuerza y Samui estaba ya dando sus últimos gritos de dolor esperando aguantar hasta que los refuerzos y los espías llegaran y escaparan respectivamente, fue cuando su compañero llegaba cargando a un cuerpo de otro shinobi de Kumo, un hombre muy alto, con costuras en su cuerpo y ojos verdes sin pupilas.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer su ritual Hidan? Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, tanto como el dinero.- Decía su compañero con molestia de ver a Hidan perdiendo el tiempo, cosa que molesto al susodicho.

-Quieres callarte Kakuzu, le estoy dando el ultimo escarmiento a la perra- Hidan dio el golpe final, clavando una varilla de metal en su pecho, en la parte **del** corazón para dar a Samui una muerte rápida, después de ser torturada por el ritual **del** albino.

-¿Ahora dinos? ¿Dónde están los demás rebeldes? ¿Y en donde esta él?- Hidan le pregunto con mucha tranquilidad a la chica de Kumo, la respiración ya le era pesada y su visión borrosa, la pérdida de sangre y las heridas internas le causarían una muerte rápida, pero aun con su última voluntad, le escupió a Hidan en su cara con sangre y mirándolo con rencor.

-Púdrete…bastardo.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Samui antes de morir, Hidan solo se limpió la sangre y rezando a su Dios, por una buena matanza, cosa que celebro discretamente Kakuzu.

-Serás un recuerdo de lo que les pasa a los que se me enfrentan- Dijo Hidan acercándose a su compañero mientras este también cargaba una maleta llena de dinero por su trabajo bien hecho.

-Hablas demasiado, algún te van a matar…otra vez.- Dijo Kakuzu con su seriedad total y por así decirlo burlándose de Hidan, mientras que este quería matarlo por decir eso.

-¿Tuviste suerte tú?- Kakuzu soltó al shinobi de Kumo al suelo, con un gran hueco en su pecho y dando señales de que dio pelea, mucho más de lo que Samui había hecho.

-Su hermano duro más que ella, pero nada importante, solo su corazón- El joven shinobi era el hermano de Samui y por lo tanto, segundo al mando de la fuerza rebelde, mejor conocida como "La Alianza Shinobi" Hidan solo suspiro de aburrimiento y observo todo el lugar que quedó destruido.

-Pobre **del** miserable que tenga que recoger esto y ¿ahora qué hacemos?- Mientras bromeada Hidan con respecto a lo sucedido, Kakuzu miraba a la aldea para realizar su investigación, sacando el afiche que su líder le había dado, con una gran recompensa.

-Seguir buscando, esta vez no habrá errores- Dijo Kakuzu mientras avanzaba lentamente seguid por Hidan, en la búsqueda de dos de los tres criminales más buscado de la paz **del** mundo Shinobi: **Naruto** Uzumaki, antiguo Hokage y traidor al mundo Shinobi, y el otro unicamente reflejando a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, unicamente respondiendo al seudonimo de "El Relámpago de Konoha"


	14. Capitulo 14: Atardecer de emociones

**Capítulo 14:** Atardecer de emociones

 **Konoha**

-¡Qué bien! Ahora soy un shinobi de verdad, por fin no perderé mi tiempo en la academia y podre patear algunos traseros- Gritaba de emoción Bolt alzando sus brazos al cielo de que por fin era un shinobi mientras era observado por sus compañeros y más por una Sarada que parecía incomoda a lo que estaba viendo.

-Eres un inmaduro lo sabías.- Dijo Sarada acomodándose los lentes interrumpiendo a Bolt en su celebración atrayendo su atención.

-Oye alégrate por primera vez, por fin podremos ir a misiones importantes y sobre todo…infinidad de aventuras en otros lugares, ya era hora de cambiar de aires- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la Uchiha dándole una palmada en su espalda mientras Sarada levemente se sonrojo.

-Tonto- Fue lo único que dijo la azabache mientras Bolt seguía "celebrando", en eso, Sabaku Hayabusa comenzó a caminar lentamente para salir **del** campo de entrenamiento y regresar a la aldea, cosa que fue percatado por Sarada y no dudo en detenerlo.

-¿A dónde vas, Sabaku?- Pregunto la niña de lentes mientras el chico de ojos rojos tenues la veo con poco interés.

-A donde pueda estar lejos de sus parloteos, el hecho de que seamos compañeros de equipo no quiere decir que tenga que escucharlos a cada instante, además, hay que entender que el ser Shinobi conlleva una responsabilidad- Las palabras de Sabaku eran honestas y trato de continuar su paso pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Bolt.

-Oye calmado quieres- Se acercaba Bolt a ver a Sabaku detenidamente cosa que hizo que todo se pusiera incómodo y más para el azabache.

-Yo nunca te he visto en la academia.- Dijo el rubio, mientras Sarada ponía su mano en su frente al ver la "gran" pregunta de su compañero, Sabaku solo suspiro.

-Vengo de otro grupo, es por eso y si esa es tu duda entonces nos vemos.- Sabaku volvió a caminar dejando a Bolt con las palabras en la boca y sintiendo que ya odiaba hacer equipo con alguien así pero la Uchiha tenía otros pensamientos con respecto a él.

-Sabaku, espera- Sarada corrió para alcanzar al otro azabache, ahora ella tenía una buena pregunta que hacerle a su compañero y Sabaku solo espero.

-Ese tipo de Taijutsu ¿Quién te lo enseño?- Pregunto muy intrigada la Uchiha, Sabaku únicamente apretó su mano vendada con fuerza y miro a Sarada a los ojos.

-Mi madre, adiós Uchiha Sarada.- Fue su respuesta la de Sabaku y nuevamente se fue alejando de ellos con tranquilidad, aun había cosas de él que necesitarían saber y viéndolo en acción, sería un rival difícil ya que incluso podía ejecutar bien el taijutsu pero ya sería en otro momento.

-Este chico es muy raro.- Fue lo único que dijo Bolt mientras observaba a Sabaku irse como si nada y caminando a donde estaba la Uchiha.

-Pero no te molestaría aprender algo de él.- Dijo Sarada con seriedad mientras Bolt se molestaba por ese comentario que no venía al caso, pero luego recordó algo al ver el atardecer. 

-Bien, creo que tengo que ir a casa, mamá se ha de preocupar mucho cuando no voy a casa.- Bolt comenzó a caminar algo cansado después de la práctica de hoy.

-Yo también, espero que mamá haya hablado con el Hokage.- Sarada caminaba al parejo **del** rubio para llegar a la aldea.

-Si es que tiene tiempo el muy…

-No deberías hablar así de tu padre, el Hokage es un hombre muy respetado- Sarada interrumpió a Bolt en decir su última palabra, ella no podría creer que estaba hablando así de su propio padre y por lo tanto un hombre importante para la aldea.

-Si…cuando le conviene, apuesto que ha de estar muy ocupado con su papeleo.- Dijo Bolt algo desinteresado en hablar de eso y continúo caminando.

-No tienes remedio- Fueron las últimas palabras de Sarada antes de continuar el camino en silencio todo el tiempo y de por fin llegar a la aldea y separarse en sus caminos para ir a sus respectivas casas, a partir de mañana, las cosas serían completamente diferentes.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

-Aquí no nos van a ver Sakura-Chan- La voz **del** Séptimo Hokage era música para los oídos de Sakura, ambos se encontraban rodeados de árboles y de matorrales continuando en su asunto amoroso, el rubio estaba encima de ella mientras Sakura sentía el frío pasto y los besos llenos de pasión de **Naruto** , ambos continuaron en su demostración de amor puro al aire libre.

-¿Estás seguro?- Hablo la ojiverde entre besos y respiraciones algo agitadas mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios romper la camisa **del** rubio, **Naruto** hacía lo propio tomándola de la cintura con suavidad y pasando sus manos por sus piernas.

-Completamente- Le respondía **Naruto** con sinceridad y regalándole una sonrisa a la peli rosa, la cual se sentía en un oasis en medio de su desierto personal, un oasis soñado para ambos y que no parecía ser un espejismo.

-Te extrañe- **Naruto** no se despegaba de los labios de Sakura y la peli rosa solo se dejaba llevar por la pasión y la lujuria que en estos momentos sentía, incluso metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camisa para tocar su pecho y abdomen, **Naruto** quería mucho más.

-Pero si solo ha **pasado** unas horas **Naruto** , estaba haciendo la prueba con mi equipo- Era lo que decía la kunoichi jalando algo de aire aun atrapada entre los besos y los brazos de **Naruto** , no parecían ceder ninguno de los dos en sus impulso incluso el rubio ya estaba tomando ventaja al desabotonarle la camisa a Sakura dejándola con su sostén expuesto.

-Lo sé, los estuve observando…eres buena- Dijo el oji azul muy cariñoso y satisfecho de ver que su decisión de tener a Sakura como la Sensei de su hijo es lo mejor.

-No necesitaras esto ahora.- **Naruto** lentamente comenzó a deshacer **del** sostén de Sakura quitándoselo poco a poco, incluso rozando con sus dedos los pezones de la oji verde que soltó un gemido. Ella también quería tener algo de ventaja, acercando una de sus manos a su pantalón, pasando por su entrepierna.

-Y tú no necesitaras esto- La mano de Sakura comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y metiendo su mano, rápidamente reaccionando **Naruto** al estímulo, los dos shinobis estaban que el fuego de su amor los mataba, pero era glorioso.

-Mmm, Sakura-Chan- **Naruto** masajeo con suavidad los pechos de su amada, dejándose llevar por su deseo carnal.

-N- **Naruto** \- Sakura estaba que no la calmaba nadie y quería más…aún más.

-Hazme tuya…- Esas palabras fueron totalmente reveladoras para **Naruto** pero este no dudo de inmediato en hacerlo, besándola con mucha pasión e intentándole quitar su short para llegar a la tierra prometida. Pero antes de que eso pasara, unos ruidos en un arbusto comenzaron a poner las cosas aún más complicadas.

-Espera ¿Qué fue eso?- **Naruto** comenzó a ver que el arbusto comenzaba a moverse y ambos no estaban en las mejores condiciones para descubrirlo, una mata rubia se asomó entre los arbustos y rápidamente fue reconocida por Sakura.

-¡Mierda!- De un movimiento con mucha fuerza, ambos shinobis rápidamente se pusieron detrás el árbol que les daba sombra con sus ropas que estaban en el suelo y para su suerte, la persona que estaba por ahí buscando en el arbusto era conocida.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- Mientras la susodicha intento buscar lo que le llamaba la atención, una castaña experta en las armas se preguntaba que estaba buscando con una cara de aburrimiento, la rubia **del** clan Yamanaka creía haber visto algo.

-Creí haber escuchado al Hokage pero creo que me equivoque- Dijo algo extrañada y volviendo con Tenten quien tenía ya ganas de irse después de la prueba con su equipo.

-Ya vámonos, tengo que atender el negocio.- La castaña comenzó a hacer un puchero de niña chiquita para poder atender su amada tienda mientras Ino aún no comprendía la actitud de su amiga.

-Claro, como si tuvieras tanta clientela ahora.- Dijo con mucha ironía la rubia, bromeando con Tenten.

-Este…¡No digas eso Ino!- Decía las castaña muy molesta por el comentario mientras Ino reía discretamente y aun pensando en que en realidad si había visto algo. Mientras que detrás **del** árbol, **Naruto** y Sakura por poco y eran descubiertos en el acto nuevamente pero fue Sakura quien se mantuvo algo molesta al ver a Ino meter en otras cosas.

-Ino cerda, siempre quiere meter sus narices en los asuntos de los demás, casi nos descubren.- Decía Sakura tomando aire a bocazas y casi por liberar su inner.

-Tienes razón Sakura-Chan- Solo rio **Naruto** al ver que no salió como esperaba, ser nuevamente interrumpido de forma abrupta.

-Oye **Naruto** \- Sakura atrajo la atención **del** rubio para mirarse directamente a los ojos.

-¿Si?- Pregunto **Naruto** arqueando la ceja en saber lo que su amada estaba a punto de decir, Sakura solo desvió su mirada un poco y se sonrojo.

-¿Me regresarías mi sostén?- La pelirosa hizo énfasis en su prenda íntima mientras **Naruto** se sonrojo con violencia al ver que tenía en sus manos el sostén de Sakura y por inercia, **Naruto** veía los atributos de la peli rosa, Sakura de inmediato noto la mirada **del** oji azul a sus pechos.

-Baka, mis ojos están arriba- Sakura se sonrojo al máximo y le pido a **Naruto** que la mirara a los ojos con una actitud algo tsundere, **Naruto** solo se rio ante esto.

-Y son hermosos- **Naruto** acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con suavidad mientras la peli rosa se aferraba a él como si no hubiera un mañana, el atardecer era hermoso pero para ellos era hora de irse y de que sus caminos se separen una vez más.

-Tengo que irme, Sarada posiblemente esté en casa ya.- Dijo Sakura recargándose en el pecho **del** Hokage con suavidad.

-Te entiendo, también tengo que irme, volver a la oficina e ir a casa.- Dijo **Naruto** tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos con suavidad, no quería irse, no quería separarse de ella, nunca más. Luego su respiración fue algo pesada y Sakura lo noto, mirándolo a sus orbes azules.

-¿Estás bien?- Sakura se preocupó por su rubio y el susodicho solo suspiro con fuerza y recordando lo que paso en la oficina con Hinata.

-Himawari me preocupa, apenas si la veo y Hinata no me dice que pasa- Era una de las tantas cosas que se cuestionaba **Naruto** ¿Qué era lo que pasaba detrás de las puertas **del** clan Hyuga? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Hinata no le dice?

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?- Sakura adopto seriedad al asunto de la hija de **Naruto** , el rubio ya estaba convencido de eso.

-Eso hare Sakura-Chan, hay cosas que quisiera discutir- Silenciaron sus palabras con un beso apasionado que nuevamente los estaba llevando al cielo y al infierno, un momento para dos almas con la llama de su amor a flor de piel.

-No sabes cuánto espere para este momento- **Naruto** le sonrió a Sakura y ella disfrutaba sus sonrisas, sus ojos azules como el mar, su persona…todo de él.

-Lo se **Naruto** \- Las palabras de Sakura sonaban con gran felicidad y era justo que tuviera un rayo de luz que salía de su oscuridad personal, solo necesitaba a su caballero en armadura para que la salvara de la soledad y la eterna oscuridad.

-Encontraremos la solución a nuestros problemas y podremos estar juntos.- Se prometió a si mismo **Naruto** ante su relación clandestina con Sakura, pronto estarían juntos de forma oficial sin importar los problemas.

-¿Pero lo que diría la gente?- Sakura se preocupó por eso en unos instantes, tenía ese miedo racional de que la gente los señalara por ser amantes o algo parecido, pero el Uzumaki también tendría su respuesta para esto.

-Al diablo con eso, es mi vida…y la quiero pasar a tu lado, por siempre- **Naruto** beso la frente de Sakura generándole muy gratos recuerdos a la kunoichi y ambos salieron de la zona verde para dirigirse a sus puntos respectivos pero no sin antes preguntarse una sola cosa.

-¿Te veré esta noche?- Pregunto Sakura mirando a **Naruto** con felicidad en su mente, el rubio solo le sonrió y levanto el pulgar.

-Dalo por hecho mi Sakura-Chan.- Después de esas palabras, ambos shinobis tomaron sus caminos por separado y sin que nadie lo notara, ahora entre ellos su secreto está bien guardado ¿Acaso alguien sabrá de ellos? Nadie lo sabe y solo el **futuro** se hará cargo de eso.

 **Más tarde**

-¡Sarada ya llegue!- Sakura había llegado por fin a la casa con un cansancio notorio mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sofá, la casa parecía haber estado sola por un buen tiempo y le dio gusto a la peli rosa de no estar limpiando como siempre, en un espejo que estaba por la casa, Sakura se miró en el reflejo y se sintió tan feliz de volver a lo que solía ser antes y fue ahí donde su pequeña apareció.

-Hola mamá- Dijo la azabache mientras bajaba las escaleras para recibir a su madre con orgullo.

-Wow que día ¿no crees?- Sakura se recostó en el sofá algo cansada y esperando tener un momento en paz y recuperar su energía, pero sintió la mirada penetrante de su hija quien no la dejaba de ver.

-¿Qué sucede hija?- Se sentó Sakura al ver a Sarada de pie, la susodicha se sentó a su lado y luego reflejo una cara de emoción.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame todo, ¿Cómo es que tienes esa fuerza? ¿Cómo fueron tus misiones? ¿Qué hacías?- Sarada estaba actuando de manera diferente a la acostumbrada y no era para menos, después de lo que había visto, Sakura soltó una risilla burlona posando su mano en el hombro de su hija.

-Sera una noche muy larga si te cuento paso a paso, pero claro mi hija- Sakura en esos momentos pasaría lo que quedaba **del** atardecer e inicios de la noche en contar todas las misiones que ella vivió durante su etapa de shinobi en esos tiempos, sus primeras misiones, su entrenamiento con Tsunade, la persecución de Akatsuki y más, pero en especial: sus misiones con el Hokage. Más allá **del** hogar Uchiha/Haruno, en el edifico **del** Hokage, se encontraba **Naruto** terminando por fin el papeleo que Shizune y Shikamaru le dieron a montón en su ausencia.

-Estos son los últimos papeles que hay que revisar, mañana empiezan los pedidos de las misiones de menor rango y los equipos de shinobis deberán de responder a ello.- Dijo con todo su "animo" Shikamaru mientras **Naruto** ya estaba implorando que los documentos se terminen.

-Bien Shikamaru, eso es todo.- Dijo sin mucho que decir el rubio mientras analizaba cada documento, Shikamaru por otro lado noto a **Naruto** algo extraño y no sabía la razón exacta, pero lo había y **Naruto** se sintió incomodo por la mirada **del** Nara.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?- Pregunto el Hokage con autoridad mientras Shikamaru solo suspiraba.

-No, nada.- Dijo a secas mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Puedes contarme si quieres.- Dijo **Naruto** con toda confianza a lo que se le ofrecía a Shikamaru.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, me paso a retirar- El Nara declino la oferta y salió de la oficina para dejar al Hokage haciendo su trabajo, para poder ir a su casa y estar con su familia.

-Salúdame a Temari de mi parte- **Naruto** se despidió de esa forma con Shikamaru, pero al parecer el joven Nara estaba algo…extrañado por la situación.

-Lo hare- Shikamaru salió de la oficina para encaminarse a su casa, un día pesado en la oficina para iniciar el suyo en su residencia, saliendo de la torre, prendió su cigarro mientras pensaba algunas cosas con respecto a su vida y solo una pregunta rondaba en su mente ¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida? Mientras que en la oficina, **Naruto** continuaba revisando cada documento y entre el mar de papeles se encontró con la foto de su boda, volviéndola a tomar y observándola detenidamente.

-Hinata…- Fue lo único que dijo **Naruto** al ver la foto y ponerla en su lugar, las cosas con ella estaban un poco extrañas y supo que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo…solo eso.

 **Residencia Uzumaki.**

Ya eran altas horas de la noche y la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki abría con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, **Naruto** había llegado por fin a la casa después **del** día tan agitado que tuvo, encontrándose con todo a oscuras, afortunadamente para él, sabía cómo moverse en la oscuridad, pasando por la gran sala dejando sus cosas en el sofá y pasando con mucho cuidado a las habitaciones de sus hijos, por el pasillo vio la puerta de su hija y la entre abrió para no despertarla, ahí estaba, su pequeña Himawari durmiendo plácidamente que **Naruto** solo sonrió.

-Mi hija…Te prometo llevarte al parque cuando no tenga tanto trabajo- **Naruto** aún estaba preocupado por ella, de no verla a diario y solo verla a estas horas, cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue a ver a su hijo mayor, caminando un poco más para abrir la puerta de su cuarto y verlo dormido, aun con sus ropas de shinobi.

-Bolt…vaya prueba que tuviste que pasar con tu Sensei, pero no te preocupes ella de es mi suma confianza, te ira bien.- El Hokage sabía lo que hacía y más para darle disciplina a su hijo y que deje de hacer travesuras. Ya encaminado a la sala para recostarse en el sofá, se topó con su esposa.

- **Naruto** -Kun- La voz de Hinata lo hizo parar en seco al rubio y la heredera **del** clan Hyuga prendió la luz para poder ver mejor, estando los dos ahí mirándose fijamente y la propietaria **del** Byakugan tapada con su bata.

-Llegas tarde- Le dijo Hinata algo preocupada, cosa que **Naruto** tuvo que volver a soportar la misma pregunta cada vez que eso pasaba.

-Tenía trabajo, lo siento- **Naruto** trato de dejarlo por la paz y disculparse con ella de ante mano yendo hacia ella, para ir a la habitación, pero Hinata aún tenía ciertas "reclamaciones"

-Siempre dices lo mismo **Naruto** -Kun, no llegaste a comer otra vez y Himawari pregunto por ti todo el día.- Dijo Hinata con su voz dulce pero ya en un tono de voz algo alta, **Naruto** se quedó inmóvil al escucharla

-El ser Hokage es algo difícil, te lo he explicado tantas veces- **Naruto** ya quería pensar en otra cosa y dejar el trabajo en otro lugar pero Hinata se lo estaba recordando cuando podía.

-No significa que tengas que descuidar a tu familia así, yo…apenas y te veo.- Dijo muy afligida la Hyuga y **Naruto** solo suspiro.

-Lo siento Hinata, lo siento.- **Naruto** quería dirigirse a descansar al cuarto ya que Hinata lo descubrió entrar pero Hinata aún tenía más que decir.

-Además yo…

-¿Si?- Interrumpió las palabras de Hinata el rubio con un cansancio ya visto, Hinata sencillamente quería saber una cosa.

-¿Por qué Sakura es la Sensei de nuestro hijo?- Su voz ya no parecía tranquila y parecía que estaba algo molesta, en primera porque no uso el "San" en Sakura y se mostró cuando ella levemente cruzo los brazos, **Naruto** sencillamente apretó los puños con fuerza y esto era una extensión de su pequeña "Discusión" en la oficina y parecía que esto iba a poner su matrimonio muy tambaleante, la razón: Sakura siendo Sensei de Bolt.


	15. Capitulo 15: Uchiha

**Capitulo 15:** Uchiha

 **En algún lugar del país del fuego.**

 ****Muy lejos incluso de los territorios conocidos de Konoha, entrando en lo desconocido y hasta el momento inhóspito del país del fuego, se encontraba caminando con toda tranquilidad un hombre que lleva un nombre que significa varias cosas a donde quiera que vaya. Algunos lo llaman un mártir, otros un traidor e incluso otros lo proclaman como el verdadero héroe de la guerra Shinobi, lo cierto es que él solo quiere ser conocido como un vengador en las sombras, lejos de la autoridad del Hokage, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

El poseedor del Sharingan y Rinnegan se encontraba caminando en medio de la oscuridad de un camino algo empedrado, en su búsqueda de liberar al mundo shinobi de la malicia y corrupción, además de buscarse a sí mismo en la fría noche, ya acostumbrado a la falta de uno de sus brazos, Sasuke se puso a penar en todo lo que tenía que hacer para lograr la paz, incluso por sus propios métodos que eran poco ortodoxos a la vista del Hokage. Pero había algo más que él buscaba con toda seguridad: La restauración de su clan.

Por alguna razón, el Uchiha no llevaba puesto su anillo de compromiso, ya que en sus palabras, no le interesaba y ni siquiera le prestaba atención, aun así, el Uchiha tenía en sus pensamientos aquella noche en donde Sakura había explotado y retarlo, el Uchiha se detuvo en lo que era el final del camino empedrado para observar un pequeña villa no lejos de ahí, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer e iba ajustar cuentas regresando con el Hokage y con su mujer.

-Que no se te olvide tu lugar Sakura, para mí…solo eres el instrumento para revivir mi clan y nada más.- El Uchiha hablo con suma seriedad y molesto por lo sucedido en aquella noche, no iba a dejar que ella lo humillara así y tendría que hablar con el Hokage de la situación. Sin embargo otra figura apareció en el camino empedrado detrás del Uchiha, caminando con cautela y estando a escasos centímetros de Sasuke, haciendo que el Uchiha preparase su katana para desenvainarla

-Vaya, no creí verte por aquí en este lugar- La voz algo seca dejo a Sasuke pensativo ¿Acaso lo había seguido todo este tiempo? Y de ser así ¿Por qué? El Uchiha se dio la media vuelta para observar a quien lo estaba siguiendo, topándose con un hombre de capucha roja, únicamente dejando ver el brillo de sus lentes.

-Algo me decía que encontraría una vil serpiente por estos lugares, que coincidencia- La seriedad de Sasuke puso fría las cosas en el lugar y aquel "desconocido" nuevamente hablo.

-Los años pasan y sigues con esa misma actitud, Sasuke-Kun.- El misterioso que lo estaba siguiendo revelo su identidad, siendo nada más y nada menos que la mano derecha del legendario Sannin de Orochimaru: Kabuto. El albino estaba completamente cambiado en apariencia y ropas, sus ojos ya eran los de una serpiente y el cabello de Kabuto le llegaba al cuello, reflejando una cortada en la parte izquierda de su rostro, posiblemente de una batalla previa, sus ropas asimilaba mucho a la aldea del sonido y se confirmada por la bandana en su brazo derecho con el símbolo de la aldea del sonido, Kabuto y Sasuke solo se quedaron observando.

-¿No tienes que meterte en una madriguera de ratas Kabuto?- Sasuke realmente había desconocido el paradero de Kabuto tras la guerra Shinobi y le sorprendió verlo aun rondando en el país de fuego, pero su interés decayó de inmediato hasta importarle muy poco, caso contrario de Kabuto, que tenía su versión de los eventos posteriores a la guerra.

-Al igual que tu Sasuke-Kun, yo fui perdonado por la Alianza, pero con el castigo del exilio y no puedo estar en ninguna de las aldeas principales a menos que quiera morir. Pero me sorprende que tú estés vagando por el país del fuego aun cuando tus crímenes fueron perdonados y que seas un shinobi de Konoha- El shinobi de la aldea del sonido sin duda le intrigo el motivo por el que Sasuke seguía rondando el país del fuego como si aun fuera un criminal, el Uchiha por otro lado envaino su arma con fuerza.

-No te incumbe Kabuto, solo estoy limpiando este mundo lleno de corrupción y de malicia.- Dijo con hielo en sus palabras Sasuke mientras Kabuto solo soltó una risa burlona, de las que lo caracterizaban.

-Claro…el viejo sueño de Itachi, es una pena lo que tuvo que vivir ¿No lo crees? Matando a todo su clan para evitar que Konoha los matara antes de intentar un golpe de estado contra ellos y en especial de Danzou- La sarna de Kabuto era muy notoria en su voz y se acomodó los lentes para darse cuenta que el Uchiha ya tenía activado su Rinnegan, pero esto no impresiono al que alguna vez fue la mano derecha de Orochimaru.

-Tu Rinnegan no me asuste Sasuke-Kun, es solo una muestra de que aun estas resentido con la aldea, después de lo que le hizo a su clan y a tu hermano, aunque es una fortuna de que tienes lo que tu hermano no tuvo…iniciativa para limpiar al mundo de la corrupción- Kabuto tocaba terreno peligroso y no parecía intimidado ante la presencia de Sasuke, lo conocía bien…quizás demasiado.

-Sin embargo, lo haces bajo una sombra, una sombra que se mueve con rapidez y que ataca sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de que este mundo shinobi no caiga en su corrupción o se maten a sí mismos- Una ráfaga de viento se sintió en la noche oscura y Sasuke ya tenía su katana en el cuello de Kabuto con su Rinnegan aun activado, el Uchiha se estaba desesperando.

-Dame una razón, para no cortarte la cabeza ahora mismo. Y esta vez…Orochimaru no te salvara el pellejo como la otra vez en la cueva- La amenaza de Sasuke ya era seria y no dudaría en cortarse como si nada, Kabuto solo rio.

-Orochimaru-sama y yo hemos tomado caminos diferentes Sasuke-kun, además…Itachi fue el que me derroto, tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto- El albino de la aldea del sonido le recordaba lo sucedido en la cueva en medio de la guerra, Itachi fue quien lo puso bajo el Genjutsu y lo dejo ahí por un buen tiempo a lo que Sasuke solo se quedó mirando y apretando la empuñadura de su Katana.

-Sasuke Uchiha, el último de su tipo…o acaso ¿me equivoco?- Kabuto miro a la luna y sonrió de una forma muy maquiavélica, Sasuke sencillamente no bajo su arma en todo momento.

-Sí, los rumores se extienden a lo largo de las naciones y han dicho que hay una niña Uchiha en Konoha y supongo que eres el padre- Kabuto miro de reojo al azabache, únicamente Sasuke bajo su arma y avanzo a ir a la pequeña villa bajando la colina dándole la espalda a Kabuto.

-Lo único que me importa Kabuto, es restablecer el clan Uchiha…una no es suficiente- Sasuke sonó con mucha frialdad y nuevamente buscando su sueño de revivir su clan por cualquier medio, a cualquier costo y era una de las cosas que él estaba seguro de hacerlo, Sasuke se alejó más de Kabuto no sin antes darle una sentencia final.

-Si te vuelvo a ver…te matare- Sasuke desactivo su Rinnegan y a la luz de la luna camino a la villa, sin tener una dirección fija y Kabuto solo se quedó ahí como si nada de brazos cruzados, pero luego solo soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Nunca cambiaras Sasuke-Kun, aun siendo padre, tratas a los demás como simples herramientas para tu uso personal…pero ya tengo lo que necesito- Kabuto tenía en uno sus brazos una pequeña botella y en ella algo de sangre, no tenía nombre pero Kabuto lo miro con mucho recelo.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes Sasuke-Kun, te enfrentaras a un viejo amigo…- Kabuto siguió su camino contrario a Sasuke guardando la botella de sangre y en el camino colocándole su nombre, uno que el propio Uchiha sabía, en dicha botella estaba el nombre de él…Danzou.

 **Konoha**

-¡Ah!- En la aldea de la hoja, en una casa algo retirada, la antigua Hokage, Tsunade Senju despertó de su cama algo alterada y sudando un poco, el sueño se le había quitado por alguna razón y mejor se puso a mirar por la ventana con una botella de sake, ella sentía que algo iba a pasar y no sabía porque o como, pero algo iba a pasar y solo había una forma de confirmarlo.

-Tal vez este exagerando pero…-Tsunade busco entre sus cosas un boleto de la lotería y son mucha paciencia lo comenzó a raspar, tras unos segundos después…

-G-Gane- El premio mayor que indicaba el boleto era una señal de su presentimiento, algo estaba a punto de pasar, Tsunade solo miro a la aldea con preocupación, ya habían terminado una guerra que costo muchas vidas en el pasado y ahora vivía una paz, para que algo volviera pasar algo que amenazara esta paz, la rubia miro a la luna y fue ahí cuando unas raras visiones pasaron ante la mirada de la ex Hokage, lo que más resalto fueron dos cosas: El Sharingan…y las nubes rojas.

 **País del Fuego / Tiempo?**

El tiempo suele ser muy caprichoso al momento de tomar decisiones y en otros momentos del tiempo en donde, los eventos ha cambiado su curso están a punto de desencadenar otros eventos a grandes proporciones en otros lugares o más bien en otros tiempo. Este tiempo, en donde la cuarta guerra shinobi ha terminado, un evento del pasado altero toda la continuidad de su espacio y ahora el daño es irreversible, pero esto no ocurrió en el presente de este tiempo…sino en el pasado. En alguna región del país del fuego, en una fortaleza en donde tenia el símbolo del clan Hyuga, uno de los más poderosos de Konoha, ahora le había dado la espalda al Hokage anterior y luchando por su cuenta ante la guardia de la paz del nuevo Kage, los que traerían a la paz a las aldeas shinobis: Akatsuki. Dentro de la gran fortaleza, todo estaba destruido y había cadáveres de las dos ramas del clan, algunos habían concedido escapar y avisar a La Alianza Shinobi de la situación, pero la mayoría se h, lo cual resulto en un total fracaso, en especial porque sus enemigos, eran los pilares más fuertes de Akatsuki.

-No…no se saldrán con la suya…- Dijo muy moribundo un Chunin del clan intentando pasarse, pero antes de intentarlo, alguien puso su pie en su espalda para evitar tal acción, un hombre de gran altura, de piel azul, una mirada asesina natural y una gran espada en su hombro.

-Que te parece- El hombre de gran altura y con su capa de nubes rojas puso su espada en la espalda del Hyuga y solo reflejo una sonrisa sádica.

-Ya lo hice…Sairento Kiringu-El monstruo de la niebla lo había hecho otra vez, usando el ataque silencioso, degolló a su oponente, derramando algo de sangre alrededor de otros del clan Hyuga que intentaron detenerlo, pero sin éxito alguno, su espada sin siquiera salir estaba degustando el chakra del Hyuga y el miembro de Akatsuki miro a su alrededor para ver lo que era lo ultimo del clan.

-Sí que fue divertido todo esto, ya me estaba aburriendo en la aldea, era lo que Samehada necesitaba- Mientras este el shinobi de la niebla miraba con satisfacción lo que había hecho, su compañero reciben llegaba, tras haberse enfrentado a los miembro elite del clan, sin siquiera sudar y a diferencia de su compañero, no uso mucho la fuerza bruta ni derramamiento de sangre, tan solo su dominio del fuego para incinerarlos, mirando a donde su compañero había tenido su confrontación.

-Te excediste un poco Kisame- Dijo el joven miembro de Akatsuki con una mirada seria viendo a los del clan Hyuga en el suelo, Kisame Hoshigaki solo rio como si nada.

-¿Enserio? Yo diría que fue un buen trabajo- Kisame le respondió con respecto al joven Uchiha y compañero de batallas y viajes, Itachi Uchiha. Fue ahí en el centro de la fortaleza que observaron una gran torre, ese era su objetivo.

-¿Así que ahí están?- Dijo con mucho interés Kisame mientras Itachi avanzaba despacio entre lo que fue el campo de batalla o como se conocería más tarde: La masacre del clan Hyuga. 

-Los últimos del Clan Hyuga se encuentran en la torre, con la información necesaria para encontrarlo.- Itachi al decir esas palabras se detuvo y usando dos kunai, las lanzo a los escombros del lugar para asesinar a otros dos miembros del clan, pero haciendo que aparecieran las fuerzas ANBU del clan rodeando a Itachi y a Kisame, pero sin impresionarlos.

-¡No irán a ningún lado malditos!- Uno de los ANBU los amenazo e hizo la señal para iniciar el ataque, Kisame se preparaba para atacar.

-Veo que algunos siguen con vida- Mientras hablaba Kisame, Itachi decidió no perder el tiempo en esto e ir directamente al objetivo de su información.

-Encárgate de ellos Kisame, yo iré por la información- Y con esa orden, Itachi se desvaneció en el aire gracias a los cuervos que salieron del lugar como si nada y dejando a Kisame con toda la diversión.

-Con gusto Itachi- El shinobi de Kiri comenzó a hacer un movimiento de manos y las aguas de los charcos y de la fuente en el centro de la fortaleza se levantaron y comenzaron a crear varios tiburones a su alrededor, el Hoshigaki sonrío dejando ver sus colmillos de tiburón.

-Veamos de lo que son capaz de hacer- Kisame usando el dominio del agua lanzo a los tiburones contra los ANBU que se vieron superados por los ataques aleatorios que Kisame lanzaba y aunque trataban de dispersarlos y acabar con el Akatsuki, le era imposible golpear con su Byakugan activado, los propios trucos del shinobi de Kiri le hacían tener una ventaja, acabando poco a poco con los ANBU. Mientras que en la torre del clan, se podía ver a unos diez shinobis, los últimos de los Hyuga, observando lo que pasaba en la explanada y en especial por el…no murió en la guerra shinobi, únicamente perdió su ojo derecho, el genio del clan Hyuga…

 ** _"Mierda…acaso con los miembros ANBU del clan con una facilidad extraordinaria, tenemos que movernos y salir de la torre a campo abierto, con suerte, podremos llevar la información a la Alianza antes de que caiga en sus manos"_**

-¡Rápido!- El genio de los Hyuga dio la orden y les pidió a todos escapar ante el inminente ataque de Akatsuki, los que quedaban en el lugar corrían a lo más que podían y con pocas reservas e chakra las cosas iban empeorando, además de que llevaban con ellos a una enferma: Hanabi Hyuga. Los diez del clan tenían que llevarse la información lejos de Akatsuki, incluso si sus vidas se veían amenazadas, Hanabi estaba bajo una enfermedad incurable y era llevada en la espalda de su hermana mayor, tratando de encontrar una cura, en un mundo hostil para ellos, la heredera del clan Hyuga observo que Neji estaba sangrando de su brazo izquierdo y se preocupo al instante.

-Neji-san…tú brazo- La voz dulce de Hinata fue reconocida por el castaño y aunque su herida no era tan grave, no era el momento de preguntar estas cosas.

-No hay tiempo para lamernos las heridas Hinata, tenemos que dejar la torre antes de que lleguen.- Neji se molesto un poco y Hinata solo permaneció en silencio mirando hacia atrás para ver que no hubiera nadie persiguiéndolos, cargando a su hermana que ya estaba perdida de la situación por su enfermedad.

-Tranquila Hanabi, todo estará bien- Hinata trato de calmar la agonía de su hermana ante la situación, pero Hanabi tenía otra perspectiva.

-No…no lo estará- Levemente fue lo que pudo decir la hermana de Hinata con una mirada de desolación, ya todo está perdido. Corriendo a toda velocidad los últimos Hyuga vieron una salida del templo y rápidamente decidieron aprovechar, el sacrificio de los ANBU por lo menos les ayudaría a escapar, Neji planteo en llevar la información al Hokage o más bien, al fugitivo más buscado de este nuevo mundo shinobi. Sin embargo al momento de querer cruzar por la salida…

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Una gran bola de fuego salió de la oscuridad del pasillo contra los Hyuga, Neji de inmediato tomo a Hinata y a Hanabi para salvarlas el fuego cruzado, pero en el proceso matando a tres Hyuga por la alta temperatura del fuego, únicamente escapando los cuatro restantes, Neji y las hermanas veía como los cuerpos de sus compañeros se quemaban lentamente.

-Oh no…- Hinata solo cerró los ojos por la desesperación de ver a más de su clan morir como si nada, mientras Neji maldecía con todo su ser de no poder protegerlos, a nadie del clan, de las dos ramas pero busco recuperarla confianza en si mismo y tomar a Hinata del hombro.

-Rápido tenemos que irnos.- Al intentar una segunda huida, un gran muro de fuego salió enfrente de ellos evitando así su escape y volteando a ver al pasillo oscuro…estaba aquí. 

-Me temo, que no irán a ningún lado- Dijo con toda serenidad Itachi saliendo de la oscuridad del pasillo, Neji de inmediato se puso en posición defensiva protegiendo a Hanabi y a Hinata, Itachi sin decir nada, admiro el valor del Hyuga.

-De antemano, les sugiero no pelear, ya que ninguno de los tres tiene la capacidad de vencerme…además, solo necesito la información que poseen y nos iremos.- Itachi trataba de ser comprensivo con ellos y Hinata solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué iba a terminar así? Después de lo que paso en la guerra ¿Por qué? Neji solo miraba a sus primas pensando en la forma de salir de esto.

-Maldito…crees que te la dejare fácil, no después de lo que le hiciste a mi clan, a las dos ramas.- El castaño amenazo a Itachi como si nada, pero sin inmutar al Uchiha mientras este solo quería la información, Neji observo que había una posibilidad de escapar, por una abertura entre la columna de fuego, pero no podrían irse los tres…

-Escúchame Hinata, yo intentare retenerlo aquí mientras huyes con Hanabi al punto de encuentro.- Neji fue muy claro en su instrucción y Hinata solo se sorprendió al máximo de escuchar eso, su primo sacrificaba su escape para dejarlas a ellas huir.

-Neji-San, yo no, no voy a dejarte.- Hinata se puso seria ante la situación presente, pero a Neji la paciencia se le acabo

-Déjate de estupideces ahora, no podrás ganarle ni en tu mejor estado, es hermano de Sasuke y por lo tanto su habilidad nos supera, si te lo confieso…creo que no podre hacerle mucho daño. Es preferible que vivan dos de la rama principal que uno de la rama secundaria.- Neji estaba siendo muy duro con Hinata en estos momentos, pero intentaba hacerle ver a Hinata que su sacrificio valía la pena.

-Vete ahora y no regreses- Neji hablaba enserio y Hinata al ver lo difícil de la situación, opto por hacerle caso y huir con Hanabi en el hueco de la columna de fuego dejando atrás de Neji con Itachi. El genio del clan acumulo chakra en su interior para poder dar inicio a la pelea.

-Byakugan- Su único ojo había activado su jutsu ocular enfrente de Itachi y se puso en guardia para poder enfrentarlo, el joven Uchiha solo suspira de pesadez.

-Si así quieres las cosas, está bien- Itachi sin mucho esfuerzo, activo su Sharingan, el templo estaba siendo consumido poco a poco con el fuego pero la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y Neji lo sabía…lo sabía muy bien.

-Es tiempo de demostrar ¿Cuál clan es el más poderoso? ¿El Hyuga o el Uchiha?- Dichas estas palabras Neji se lanzó al ataque con sus manos envueltas de chakra e Itachi hizo lo correspondiente contra el joven Hyuga, una batalla entre genios de sus respectivos clanes, Uchiha vs Hyuga, Byakugan vs Sharingan. En este tiempo ¿Quién ganara o quién ganó? 


	16. Capitulo 16:Discusión y Encuentro

**Capítulo 16:** Discusión y Encuentro

Las cosas no estaban **del** todo tranquilas en la residencia **del** Séptimo Hokage y más cuando por primera vez desde que se casaron, estaban discutiendo. Una Hinata que estaba preocupada en exceso de las llegadas de **Naruto** a altas horas de la noche y el rubio que le decía que su trabajo le era agotador y al parecer no entendía, pero no solo eso, sino también la "polémica" de que Sakura Haruno, amiga de Hinata, era la Sensei de su hijo mayor, cosa que **Naruto** no quería tocar y a pesar de haber tomado su decisión, a favor de su hijo y de su relación clandestina con Sakura, tenía que "luchar" con Hinata.

-Antes que nada, por última vez quieres dejar de preguntar a cada rato porque llego tarde. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, el trabajo de Hokage no es fácil como crees. Tengo que estar al pendiente de los informes, firmar todo el papeleo, supervisar que los alumnos lleven un buen entrenamiento, hago un gran esfuerzo ¡Trato de hacer lo mejor que pueda para estar con ustedes! Y el tiempo que me queda descanso, tuve un día pesado ¿No puedes entender eso Hinata?- El cansancio y la molestia le invadió a **Naruto** , ya no quería tomar el tema y solo quería descansar un poco, únicamente para encontrarse con su amada pelirosa.

-L...Lo siento **Naruto** -kun, no creí q…Que el trabajo de Hokage fuera así, prometo ya no volver a insistir tanto- Hinata mantuvo su actitud tímida y desvió la mirada pero nuevamente retomo el asunto que a ella le tenía con una molestia, no tan marcada, pero aun así no podía dejar esto atrás

-Pero vuelvo a preguntar ¿Porque Sakura es Sensei de nuestro hijo?- **Naruto** trataba de no perder la cabeza, pero ya estaba más que molesto de tener que escuchar a Hinata y más con su molestia de que porque Sakura es la Sensei de Bolt y poco a poco, el rubio comenzó a liberar su inconformidad, respirando lentamente.

-Hinata no lo voy a volver a repetir, parece que no te quedo claro, sabes bien que Sakura la conozco desde hace años y es de suma confianza además es una de las mejores Kunoichis por ser la aprendiz de la ex quinta Hokage, ¿No lo recuerdas?- **Naruto** respiraba profundamente explicándole la situación a Hinata y que pudiera entenderla, quería que Sakura fuera la Sensei de su hijo para ponerle disciplina, además de volver a tener lazos entre ellos, Hinata solo se mordió un poco su labio.

-S… si, p… pero desde que se casó con Sasuke-Kun ¿No había dejado de ser ninja medico hace tiempo? Y además explícame ¿Qué estabas haciendo en casa de Sakura aquella noche?- **Naruto** al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke dio un fuerte golpe con su puño en la pared de la habitación, Hinata solo cubrió su cara con un brazo, el rubio rechino con fuerza sus dientes y su respiración ya era muy acelerada, recordando ese infame momento…Sasuke…iba a violar a Sakura.

-No creí que te molestara, t… tanto al mencionarlo solo pregunte, ¿porque te pones así?- A la perspectiva **del** rubio, ya le había fastidiado esto, solo quería dejar las cosas en paz y dormir, Hinata se la hacía muy difícil y…exploto.

-Nunca Hinata… ¡Escúchalo bien! ¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese imbécil!-Tratando de controlar su enojo enfrente de la peliazul pero en su rabia al recordar eso tomo un jarrón aventándolo y partiéndose en pedazos para sorpresa de Hinata, pero el rubio retomo el asunto de inmediato y lo supo…Hinata se enteró de que fue a la casa de Sakura-Chan.

\- Espera ¿! Como sabes que estaba con ella?!- **Naruto** pregunto tratando de calmarse y de no decir nada, esto tenía que quedarse así, en un secreto solo para ellos, Hinata se mordió el labio y no tuvo otra alternativa que contarle.

-Karin me conto, me dijo que cuando estaba caminando por las calles y te vio pasar corriendo como un rayo e ibas directo hacia la casa de Sakura, dime **Naruto** -Kun… ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en su residencia!- Hinata levanto la voz ya con algo de molestia, ella quería saber que pasaba y el rubio solo se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo salir de esto, una cosa era segura: Hinata estaba molesta y estaban discutiendo.

'' _ **Maldición''**_

El séptimo Hokage temió que Karin lo haya seguido hasta su destino y haya visto algo mas aquella noche, con lo que le dijo Hinata que lo vio pasar quedo tranquilo, aunque seguía con la inquietud de que su prima no haya visto algo más.

-Aquella noche, estaba en mi oficina firmando los papeles y escuche los gritos de Sakura tratando de defenderse de ese cobarde, cuando llegue a su rescate…Sasuke… ¡casi la viola! Solo le di su merecido y ¡ese imbécil huyo!-El oji azul se mordió sus labios para no mencionar el ''Chan''

-Ahora me estoy dando cuenta que la promesa que le hice a Sakura fue un fracaso. Creí que cuando lo trajera de vuelta iba ser feliz pero ¡No! Su vida ha sido miserable y rutinaria, ha sido ama de casa desde cuándo se casó con ese poco hombre. ¡Por culpa de él dejo su sueño de ser ninja medico! Si me tarde bastante es porque estaba apoyando a una amiga, además no venía solo, después de mi venían Ino y Sai. Y por si lo preguntas no pasó nada más.- La mirada de **Naruto** no tenía comparación alguna, la ira lo estaba consumiendo como si nada y más el tener que detener esa violación y ver esa vida llena de maltrato, humillación y desprecio. Sakura estaba pagando un precio muy alto por su indecisión y el rubio solo quería sacarse este sentimiento de cualquier forma, Hinata solo miro al rubio algo espantada de su actitud actual y comprendió que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-¿Eh?! ¿E… enserio? Ah sí que fue eso, no es tu culpa de que no hayas logrado a traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun, no de la forma que querías, p…Perdón por volverlo a nombrar, hiciste tu esfuerzo…- Las cosas parecían calmarse, pero aun las cosas tenían que ponerse claras

-Además, de que puse a Sakura de Sensei, es porque quería volver a ver a la que siempre conocía, que no se dejaba pisotear por los demás, nunca se rendía, ¡Para mí siempre ha sido una mejor ninja medico! ¡Esa es la Sakura-chan que conozco!- **Naruto** pronuncio la palabra que no quería decir enfrente de Hinata, aun con la pasión de sus sentimientos a flor de piel se expresó a su forma y Hinata solo se sorprendió cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

-¿Chan?- Fue lo único que dijo la chica Hyuga y **Naruto** se dio cuenta que dijo el chan, inconscientemente, las cosas fueron a pasar a otro nivel, una discusión que parecía que se calmaba, se prolongaba por mucho más tiempo y tocando un punto muy sensible.

-¿Escuche bien? No…no me digas que… ¿Aun amas a Sakura?- La mirada de Hinata era de incredulidad total, no lo podía creer que después de tanto, aun su esposo estuviera enamorado de la primer chica que vio y **Naruto** solo se dio la media vuelta ignorando totalmente la pregunta de forma indiferente.

-Son viejas costumbres-Justifico el rubio que ya quería descansar un poco y luego ir con Sakura a su viejo departamento, pero la Hyuga quería respuestas y ya.

-¡ **Naruto** -Kun! ¿Por qué dijiste "Sakura-Chan"? Después de tanto tiempo que no la ves y ni hablas con ella ¡A mí nunca me has dicho Hinata-Chan! ¡Ni cuando nos casamos! ¿Porque a ella sí y a mí no? De Seguro que la pusiste a ella para tenerla cerca ¿no? ¿O me equivoco? ¿Y porque no me pusiste a mí como la Sensei de nuestro hijo? ¡Yo soy su madre! ¡Dime!- Hinata a su modo estaba explotando completamente con una cara de molestia y tristeza, ella quería saber la verdad ¿Qué estaba pasando?- **Naruto** volteo y la miro a los ojos, su molestia seguía creciendo y parecía no terminar. El asunto de Sakura ya estaba calentando sus ánimos.

-En primer lugar yo pongo a quien yo quiera ¡Si te molesta es tu problema!, y en segundo lugar casi nunca te veo ya que siempre llevas a Himawari para asuntos **del** clan ¡Y no sé de qué sean! Y nunca estas pendiente de Bolt, ¿Crees que soy el único que debo hacerme responsable de él? No haces nada para llamarle la atención para que deje de hacer travesuras, ¡Y me sale con que él se siente solo para llamar la maldita atención! ¡SOLO SABES USAR UNA HABILIDAD Y NO TIENES EL PERFIL NECESARIO PARA SER SENSEI DE NUESTRO HIJO, CUANDO TE HABLO TE TRABAS PARA HABLAR, ERES DEBIL HINATA! ¡NO SABES HACER NADA BIEN! – **Naruto** ya estaba consumido por el enojo tomando una foto de ellos y aventándola rompiéndola al instante, la furia no le dejo pensar y su corazón fue el que hablo por él, la vida que tomo por decisiones tontas le estaba costando mucho y se veía reflejado, Hinata evito por todos los medios llorar, únicamente liberando una lagrima y también llevada al límite.

-¡Basta! C... como puedes decir eso...-Soltando unas cuantas lágrimas y en cierta forma Hinata sabía que **Naruto** tenía razón, desde pequeña siempre ha sido la más débil y debido a su timidez y falta de seguridad nunca ha podido ser la mejor en cambio su hermana, tenía la madurez suficiente por ser la heredera **del** clan Hyuga, la puerta de la habitación de Bolt se abrió sin que hiciera ruido y era el chico mirando a sus padres por primera vez pelear.

-Y otra cosa más! Quiero saber que son exactamente esos asuntos **del** clan y también Himawari me dijo que estabas hablando con alguien tras las puertas de la oficina, quien era, siento que me estas ocultando algo… ¡Pero habla ya!- **Naruto** ya no estaba en sus cabales y tomo a Hinata de los brazos apretándola con una mirada furiosa y provoco algo que la chica Hyuga no hubiera pensado de **Naruto** : Miedo.

-Y… yo…- Hinata no termino de hablar poniéndose muy nerviosa, **Naruto** comenzó a calmarse y en su respiración, se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de echarlo todo por la borda en una acción que no los llevaría a nada, en especial pensaba en Sakura, no quería que las cosas se salieran de control y el rubio solo a Hinata con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla dejando a la Hyuga sola y su alma en el sofá pensando en la situación, mientras Bolt volvió a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para ponerse a pensar.

-Nunca lo había visto así, ni a mamá así tampoco…y…creo que es mi culpa- El pequeño Uzumaki de alguna forma sintió una punzada en el corazón, se sentía culpable de la discusión de sus padres y quiso hacer algo al respecto.

-Quizás la Sensei me pueda ayudar ahora, solo espero que…- Bolt pensaba lo peor y mejor se vistió y tomo sus cosas junto con su bandana para ir a buscar a su Sensei a altas horas de la noche saliendo por la ventana como si nada y evitando se escuchado. Las calles estaban completamente solas y Bolt caminaba con algo de frío buscando la casa de Sarada para por lo menos hablar con su Sensei, aun pensando en la discusión de sus padres y pensando cosas que aun debían aclararse.

-¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por mí? Siempre está ocupado con su trabajo y siempre diciéndome "No hagas travesuras" "Estoy ocupado" "Déjame trabajar" no sé qué le pico ahora, si se preocupa tanto por mi ¿Por qué nunca paso tiempo conmigo? – Bolt hablaba solo en la calle muy confundida y a la vez preguntándose qué iba a pasar ahora. Sin que el Genin se diera cuenta fue jalado a un callejón oscuro por cuatro sujetos de muy mala pinta, sujetándolo de su cuello, Bolt no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí? Es el renacuajo de Chispita ¿Qué haces caminando a estas horas Uzumaki?- El que lo sujetaba se burlaba **del** niño rubio con una sarna bien marcada, también era un Chunin y era de los que molestaban a los Genin por diversión.

-Bájenme malditos, para que les pueda dar una paliza, no tengo tiempo para esto- Bolt intentaba golpear a su agresor pero este solo se rio junto con sus amigos de lo que pasaba y fue golpeado en el rostro.

-Cállate Genin, debes conocer tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia, nosotros somos tus superiores y nos debes de respetar.- El Chunin estaba divertido con la situación aun sujetando a Bolt.

-Oye ¿No es el hijo **del** Hokage?- Dijo uno de ellos muy interesado en la identidad de Bolt.

-Ah cierto, el niño que quiere ser Hokage, vaya renacuajo, ni si quiera le puedes pisar los talones al Hokage ¿Y quieres ser uno? No me hagas reír – Bolt fue nuevamente golpeado por el Chunin y aventado como si nada fuera **del** callejón, el rubio se intentó parar pero solo recibió una patada de los cuatros en su cuerpo, Bolt no podía hacer algo ante esto y solo pensaba en la tonta decisión que hizo.

-Mírate insecto, solo eres un renacuajo con delirios de grandeza, un Genin tan patético como tú no será un Hokage, de hecho ni siquiera tu padre merece serlo, el verdadero héroe y autentico Hokage debe ser el último de los Uchiha, solo eres una rata inmunda y te daremos una lección para que aprendas tu lugar – Bolt estaba siendo molido a golpes sin piedad e intentaba pararse pero los cuatro Chunin se lo impedían como fuera, sin embargo todos estaban siendo vistos por una persona más y esta se en carrero a ellos formando con una sola mano una esfera brillante en sus manos de un tono verde agua y la impacto en uno de los Chunin mandándolo a un poste de luz prácticamente noqueado, los tres restantes vieron lo que pasaba y Bolt solo vio una figura en una capucha verde observándolos.

-¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Quién eres fenómeno? Nadie se mete en nuestros asuntos- El Chunin que estuvo golpeando a Bolt desde el principio amenazaba al joven en cuestión y este solo lo miro con desprecio.

-Escoria sin honor- Fueron sus únicas palabras para aparecer de la nada enfrente de su oponente y dándole un gran puñetazo en la cara con una fuerza descomunal mandándolo aún más lejos de Bolt, los otros dos intentaron hacer algo pero se vieron superados en un Taijutsu muy avanzado por parte **del** joven, uno que Bolt nunca había visto antes y ejecutado a la perfección. Segundos después, el joven se deshizo de los Chunin como si nada y vio a Bolt en el suelo con heridas, acercándosele y el chico Uzumaki solo nervioso e impresionado de lo que había visto. Su "salvador" le extendió la mano y Bolt solo se quedó extrañado.

-No deberías estar solo en las calles a esta hora, deberías estar con tus padres.- El joven ojiverde de cabello rubio le dio una mirada muy seria y a la vez de preocupación, Bolt sencillamente miro al joven detenidamente y se apoyó en su mano para levantarse aun herido.

-¿Quién eres? –Fue lo único que pregunto Bolt mientras el ojiverde sonrió como si nada dejando a Bolt aún más confundido.

-Alguien que…ya hizo suficiente por hoy- Esas palabras eran muy extrañas y confusas para Bolt ¿Qué significaba? ¿Y quién era él? Nunca lo había visto antes en la aldea pero algo en él le decía que era muy familiar su rostro…quizás…demasiado familiar.

 **Residencia Uzumaki**

Hinata se puso a levantar la foto que **Naruto** destruyo por su arranque ira, mirándola muy extrañada y limpiándose las lágrimas, sabía que ese no era **Naruto** y que tuvo un día muy pesado, lo entendía, pero ¿Por qué expresarse de esa forma? ¿Qué sucedió? Y en un lapsus, ella supo cuál era el problema.

-Otra vez…otra vez lo está envenenado…envenenando a **Naruto** -Kun…Sakura- Hinata apretó la foto molesta y supo que **Naruto** solo actuaba así de forma impulsiva por una persona, la persona que según Hinata, lo estaba envenenado: Sakura Haruno.


	17. Capitulo 17: Relatos

**Capítulo 17:** Relatos

 **Residencia Uchiha – Más temprano esa noche**

-Veras cuando tenía 12 años tu padre, el séptimo Hokage y yo estábamos los tres en el mismo equipo, era una de las mejores kunoichis con mejores calificaciones, supe usar correctamente el Kage bushin no jutsu, igual que a mis compañeros,- Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto con Sarada contando su historia y la azabache escuchaba con mucha atención, incluso la ojiverde le hizo una muestra a Sarada, usando el jutsu de réplica, haciendo que esta se sorprenda creando un clon exacto de ella, Sarada se emociono al ver que ambas eran exactamente iguales.

-¡Wow genial! ¿Así que mi papá, el Hokage y tú estuvieron en el mismo equipo?- La niña de lenta se imagino como era el equipo en cuestión, sin duda uno de los más leales y fuertes de la aldea, lo cierto es que Sakura se imagino cómo era realmente el equipo siete, su Sensei que llegaba tarde, un Naruto muy hiperactivo y gritón, un Sasuke muy serio y ella…la más cuerda por así decirlo y rio recordando esos días, antes de Orochimaru y de Akatsuki.

-¡Genial! Cuéntame más mamá, supongo que tuvieron que conocer a su Sensei como tú lo hiciste ¿verdad?- Dijo Sarada muy emocionada en la historia, Sakura hizo desaparecer su clon y continúo con su relato con lujo de detalles.

-Je, de acuerdo, después me gradué a los 12 años, quede en el equipo 7 junto con ellos, los demás compañeros salieron junto con sus respectivos equipos y Senseis, así que quedamos solos los tres en el salón mientras esperábamos al nuestro, ambos estábamos algo impacientes del porque tardaba tanto, nuestro querido séptimo Hokage intento hacer una travesura por lo cual lo regañe diciéndole que es lo que estaba haciendo, y vi que se paro en una silla para poner un borrador arriba de la puerta diciendo ''eso pasa por llegar tarde'' cosa que me pareció divertida y me dije en mi interior ''me encantan esas ese tipo de cosas'' Tu padre le menciono que un jounin no caerá en una trampa "tan absurda'', serio como siempre, y al fin se escucho que alguien venia y era nuestro nuevo maestro al abrir la puerta se le cae el borrador en la cabeza, eso paso por haber llegado tarde- Sakura comenzó a reírse con ganas recordando ese momento del Hokage que en ese tiempo era un hiperactivo sin remedio alguno y recordando intentar no reírse y ser la más seria del equipo aunque su mente era todo lo contrario, Sarada de igual forma se rio al parejo de su madre.

-Vaya que si se lo merecía- Dijo Sarada acomodándose los lentes, su madre continúo relatando aun más cosas que a la azabache le interesarían.

\- Nuestro Sensei era nada más y que nada menos Kakashi Hatake, el ex sexto Hokage, nos pidió que nos presentáramos cada quien, el primero se presento solo nos dijo su nombre en aquel entonces era muy reservado y no sabíamos casi nada de su vida, después el séptimo Hokage que desde pequeño nunca paraba de decir que algún día seria Hokage y así muchas personas lo reconocerían, y nadie se lo creía muchos le tomaban con mucho odio, cuando tenía tan solo 5 años lo vi un día solo y llorando nadie lo consolaba quise acercarme a él pero tu abuelo me lo impidió no sabía él porque, pero escuchaba que lo menospreciaban y le tiraban cosas no veía nada que el haya hecho algo malo solo sabia una cosa hacia muchas travesuras para que lo tomáramos en cuenta y nadie le hacía caso desde ese entonces tuve esa duda del porque tratar así a un niño sin ninguna razón solo era un inocente y me sentí mal por no habérmele acercado- Sakura tuvo un lapsus mental recordando esos momentos, recordando a Naruto llorar, aquella soledad que era tan dolorosa para ella y al crecer con él se dio cuenta de dolor que lo causaba y el dolor de verlo sufrir, por ella y por todo le partía el corazón incluso la ojiverde se toco el pecho, le dolía en verdad tener que recordar eso y luego se repuso continuando, necesitaba ver a Naruto, aun había cosas que decir.

-Después me presente yo dije mi nombre y sobre los gustos no sabía que decir ya que en ese tiempo estaba loca por tu padre y no tenía un objetivo fijo. Sabía que él nunca me hacía caso pero siempre hacia mi esfuerzo porque me viera, en cambio el séptimo Hokage siempre le gustaba molestarme y yo lo ignoraba era algo egoísta en este aspecto, y finalmente se presento tu padre, decía fríamente que le disgustaban muchas cosas y ninguna en particular y su único objetivo era revivir su clan y matar a cierta persona, siempre ha sido un chico misterioso- Las palabras de Sakura ahora representaban ironía alguna, ambos lograron conseguir lo que querían pero aun era vacía y ella seguía en el limbo todavía y no hacer conseguido lo que ella quería, en vez de eso se resigno y toda su vida después sería un martirio pero únicamente por la monotonía, la miseria, la forma en la que su "esposo" la trataba. La peli rosa dejo de pensar en eso y únicamente enfocarse en su historia, llegando a la parte de la venganza, lo que tanto motivaba a Sasuke contra su difunto hermano y tío de Sarada: Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Matar a cierta persona? ¿A quién y por qué motivo?- Sarada pregunto con mucha intriga y quería saberlo pero la ojiverde entendió que ella no estaba preparada para esto, no aun.

-Te lo contare más adelante, pronto lo sabrás en su momento – Sakura puso su mano en la cabeza de su hija regalándole una sonrisa. -Bien, el Sensei nos comento que nos iba a dar un entrenamiento de supervivencia y que estuviéramos listos para el siguiente día pero que fuéramos en ayunas si no vomitaríamos durante el entrenamiento, duramos un buen rato como mas de una hora esperándolo en el campo de entrenamiento vimos que apenas iba llegando, el séptimo yo le reclamamos y el maestro nos respondió que se le había cruzado un gato en el camino esos era pretextos por llegar tarde- la ojiverde recordaba muy divertida esa situación y las "grandes" excusas de su Sensei y Sarada rio, no podría creer que el antiguo sexto Hokage era así- Sabes hija la prueba de cascabeles que les puse en la mañana me hizo recordar que eso mismo nos lo enseño nuestro Sensei, como vez si uno del equipo no lo consigue…

\- No será genin o si los tres no logran arrebatar los cascabeles serán regresados a la academia por un año más- Sarada interrumpió a su madre completando la oración, la ojiverde solo asintió.

-Exacto, y además nos dijo que si los tres fallábamos en conseguir los cascabeles nos amarraría a cada quien y el comería enfrente de nosotros- Sakura recordó esa amenaza de Kakashi en aquel tiempo y se llego a preguntar y sería tan malo para hacer eso enfrente de ellos afortunadamente no lo sabría y no lo quería saber.

-Que mal- Dijo Sarada riendo imaginándose ese castigo, afortunadamente ya no tendría que pasar por eso.

-Después nos explico que si no teníamos la intención de matarlo jamás podremos conseguir el objetivo, eso se me hizo peligroso, el séptimo le dijo que ni siquiera pudo esquivar el borrador por lo cual el Sensei le insulto diciéndole ''En este mundo, aquello que no son muy hábiles tienden hablar más, lo mejor es ignorar al perdedor'' provocando que se molestara e intentar atacar al Sensei, debido a su gran velocidad logro detenerlo, yo ni pude ver cuando lo hizo. La prueba comenzó tu padre y yo nos escondimos entre los arbustos, y el séptimo apareció enfrente de él como siempre seguro, algo terco, confiable, imperativo y decidido, no quería esperarse hasta que el Sensei diera la señal. Comenzó darle golpes al Sensei pero este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad mientras se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros y cuando menos se lo espero el Hokage, el sexto apareció detrás de él, me di cuenta cuando hizo la posición de manos y supe lo que era, le advertí al séptimo que tuviera cuidado pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Sensei le aplico los mil años de muerte enviándolo a lo lejos, al principio pensé que era ninjutsu- Sakura nunca se sacaría de la mente ese recuerdo que fue uno de los momentos menos serios de Kakashi y quizás el más vergonzoso para Naruto, aunque sintió pena por él, le divirtió en su interior.

-Él séptimo decidió usar el Kage bushin no jutsu logrando atrapar al Sensei pero cuando estaba a punto de asestarle una paliza, utilizo el jutsu de reemplazo de cuerpo para esquivarlo. El Hokage al ver que el cascabel estaba en el suelo lo quiso obtener pero había caído en la trampa hecho por el Sensei, tu padre aprovecho la oportunidad de lanzarle shurikens mientras observaba distraído al séptimo, mientras yo corrí pensando que le haya pasado algo malo, fui detenida por el Sensei por bajar la guardia me metió en un genjutsu y caí derrotada- Otro infame momento del que Sakura se tenía que tragar en su orgullo

-Eso pasa por estar distraída pensando mucho en mi padre, y no preocuparte por ti mamá te tomaron por desprevenida- Rio Sarada de solo pensarlo, quizás en esos tiempos era risa y los sueños de una niña podrían hacerse realidad, pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes…ella sencillamente no quería estar con él y lo quería lejos de su hija y de sus vidas, aun Sarada le tenía respeto a su padre pero no sabía que su propia hija tenía miedo de esos ojos escarlata…un miedo racional.

-Mientras que el séptimo se encontraba colgado en el árbol vio que había comida cerca de una piedra, aprovechando que el Sensei no estaba cerca, se desato e intento comerla pero fue descubierto, queriendo hacer trampa la amarro en un tronco, nos regaño por no haber trabajado en equipo ósea cooperando como debe ser, así que solamente a tu padre y a mí nos dio los almuerzos y el rayo naranja de Konoha no recibió nada por haber incumplido las reglas además nos advirtió que si uno de los dos le dábamos de comer fallábamos, en cuanto se fue el Sensei le dimos de comer y apareció detrás de nosotros temíamos que nos iba sacar del equipo y resulto todo lo contrario nos felicito por no abandonar a un amigo y nos dejo estas frases ''En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria´' y gracias a él hemos aprendido a trabajar juntos, protegernos el uno al otro y así fue cuando nos convertimos en ninjas y ser capaces de realizar misiones- Dijo la ojiverde feliz al recordar la formación del equipo 7 en Konoha, quien en un tiempo más adelante, sería el equipo que acabaría con la guerra, Sarada se emociono aun más de la historia que le conto su madre y quería saber aun más de su vida como kunoichi.

-¿Cuales fueron esas misiones mamá?- Nuevamente pregunto su hija, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera en un modo pensativo, llevándose una mano en el mentón.

-Hemos ido a varias misiones de rango D que consisten en hacer trabajos simples como encontrar mascotas o cuidar y arreglar el jardín entre otros, después un día el séptimo le pidió al tercer Hokage que nos diera una misión de mayor nivel ya que para él las misiones de rango D solo eran una pérdida de tiempo, el tercero termino cediendo de tanta insistencia, nos asigno una misión que era ir al país de las olas que consistía en escoltar a un constructor llamado Tazuna, al ir a esta misión se nos revelo que era más peligrosa que lo que parecía, durante en el camino fuimos atacados por ninjas de Kirigakure y después por los hermanos demoniacos, ellos querían matar a Tazuna por ordenes de un tipo llamado Gato, al ver esto tuve que intervenir para proteger al constructor del puente. Posteriormente un ninja llamado Zabuza, uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla apareció enfrente de nosotros atacándonos. Tu padre y el séptimo se encargaron de luchar con él para salvar al Sensei quien estaba atrapado en una prisión de agua logrando liberarse gracias al plan del séptimo, derrotando a Zabusa pero logra salvarse por la aparición de su compañero y desapareciendo dejando un mensaje: ''Volveremos en unos días'', al llegar al país de las olas, el Sensei nos enseño a usar perfectamente el control de chakra, fui la única que lo logre- Sakura le enseñaría en una de las misiones que tendrían más adelante el control del chakra, algo que es muy difícil y que con solo paciencia y entrenamiento duro lo conseguirían.

-Finalmente volvieron aparecer los dos ninjas Zabusa y su acompañante para capturar al constructor, pero el Sensei lo enfrento y a la vez tu padre y el séptimo lucharon contra su compañero, mientras yo cuidaba al viejo Tazuna de cualquier ataque, kakashi-sensei estaba a punto de rematar a Zabuza con el cortador de relámpago al hacerlo su compañero se interpone recibiendo el ataque de la técnica para salvarlo, este se sacrifico matando a su antiguo jefe, Gato, Finalmente fueron derrotados.

-Wow, nunca pensé que el famoso equipo siete estaba conformado por mi papá, el séptimo Hokage y tú mamá, es increíble, cuéntame más –Al decir eso, Sarada comenzó a bostezar por el cansancio que tenía, quitándose los lentes para frotarse los ojos por el cansancio, eso lo noto Sakura.

-Veo que tienes sueño hija, que te parece si más adelante te sigo contando, ya es algo tarde, mañana tendremos que reunirnos con el Hokage para que nos de los primeros datos de nuestra primera misión, junto con tu equipo y quizás, se acerquen los exámenes Chunin- Dijo la ojiverde acariciando a su pequeña hija mientras la azabache se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

-Eh? E…exámenes chunin?- Dijo muy sorprendida Sarada que ya estaba siendo vencida por el sueño.

-Si hija, creo que ya están próximos así que es mejor que entrenes al igual que Bolt y Sabaku, sería llegando después de nuestra misión- Sakura le sonrió con calidez y Sarada sencillamente sintió que podía hacerlo, aunque no sabría que era el examen Chunin, pero lo lograría a como dé lugar.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Hare mi esfuerzo! Mamá ¿Me prometes que me contaras lo demás al día siguiente?- Dijo Sarada con gran orgullo, quería saber aun más del pasado de su madre e inspirada por las palabras que ella le dijo, pero ahora el sueño ya le estaba ganando, por lo que Sakura la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto.

-Claro que si hija –Llego al cuarto de Sarada, la ojiverde la acostó en su cama quitándole sus lentes con cuidado y poniéndolos en el buro que estaba al lado de la cama, poniéndole una cobija encima y deseándole una buenas noches con un beso en la frente- Buenas noches Sarada. 

\- Buenas noches mamá- Sarada le sonrió a su madre y por fin cayó en el sueño de Morfeo, la ojiverde se quedo en la puerta mirándola a su hija feliz y con una calma muy apacible, Sakura tendría todo un día para estar con su nuevo equipo y recordó que tendría que ver a Naruto en su lugar secreto.

 _ **'' Mañana será un nuevo día''**_

Dejo la puerta entre abierta Sakura sonriendo de medio lado, y preparándose para encontrarse con Naruto en su lugar especial, dejando un clon en su habitación para que nadie sospeche y saliendo por la puerta trasera con una capa para evitar que la descubrieran, aun había cosas que hablar y…otras más.

 **Más tarde esa noche**

-¡Espera!- Bolt Uzumaki aun estaba en la calle esperando ir a la casa de Sarada y encontrar a su Sensei para hablar de algo, pero antes había sido interceptado por unos Chunin que lo había golpeado, afortunadamente fue salvado por un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes dejando ver su bandana tan diferente a la aldea, con el kanji de "Aceite" quien iba caminando dejando al chico solo siendo detenido por el Uzumaki.

Vuelve a casa muchacho, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti- Dijo con una voz calmada y volteándolo a ver, Bolt sencillamente se acerco aun más a él.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? Nunca lo había visto antes- Dijo con una sonrisa marcada que le recordaba al joven ojiverde cierta persona en su vida personal.

-Lo aprendí de mi padre…adiós- Continuo caminando como si nada en las frías calles de Konoha, pero Bolt aun no sabía qué hacer con ese sujeto tan extraño. Sin embargo se volvió a detener para aparecer enfrente de él con gran rapidez y con Bolt quedándose sorprendido de su velocidad nuevamente.

-Cielos, si que eres rápido y con respecto a mi casa, bueno mis padres están discutiendo…no creo que deba ir ahora- Bolt se justificaba mientras el ojiverde solo soltó una risa y poso su mano en la cabeza del Genin sacudiéndola.

-Te entiendo, yo también tengo conflictos con mi padre, pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a escapar en las noches más oscuras y frías porque si ¿verdad? Escucha, tu dime donde vives y te llevo, no voy a dejarte solo- Dijo el muchacho rubio siendo muy amable con Bolt, cosa que este empezó a desconfiar un poco pero viendo que él fue quien lo salvo de los Chunin que lo atacaron, no tenía opción.

-Mmm…no sé si deba aceptar tu ayuda, después de todo…eres un extraño que vino de la nada y me ayudo como si nada, además ¿Qué onda con esa bandana que tienes? Es decir, nunca la había visto antes y pues se me hace algo fea- Bolt comenzó de boca floja con el que lo ayudo y la paciencia al escuchar que su bandana era fea hizo que su…inner explotara en su interior…

 _ **"Niño insolente boca floja"**_

-Auch! ¡Eso dolió! – Bolt grito de dolor cuando el joven le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza muy molesto y el Uzumaki no sabía qué pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eso dolió!- Bolt quiso una explicación alguna del golpe que sin duda le dolió hasta el alma.

-Esto fue por decirme extraño y por decir que mi bandana es fea…es un regalo de mi padre.- Dijo con algo de molestia pero no iba a sacar su "inner" contra él, vio su bandana y la limpio como si nada –Entonces que ¿Aceptas la propuesta o no?- Pregunto ya más calmado el ojiverde.-Ya está bien…solo porque tengo sueño y porque no quiero otro golpe- Dijo Bolt molesto y somnoliento, el joven rubio comenzó a concentrarse.

-¿Dime donde vives?- Pregunto mientras acumulaba gran cantidad de chakra, Bolt lo miro con intriga, para que estaba reuniendo chakra.

-Vivo en la residencia Uzumaki, mi padre es el Hokage- Las palabras de Bolt aliviaron la mente del muchacho ojiverde, al parecer estaba en un tiempo que él recordaba.

-Bien, vamos, sujétate de mi capa, iremos a tu casa, no querrás que tu madre que de un golpe por escaparte así- Sonrió por primera vez el muchacho mientras Bolt solo suspiro tomándolo de su capa.

-No…mamá ni siquiera pasa tiempo conmigo, se la pasa todo el tiempo con Himawari en el clan Hyuga- Estas palabras de Bolt hicieron que el muchacho abriera los ojos de golpe, no solo tele transportándose a la residencia Uzumaki como si nada. Bolt vio que estaba a las afueras de su casa y la ventana abierta por donde salió, todo gracias al misterioso sujeto.

-Oiga que Jutsu más sorprendente como lo…- Para cuando Bolt volteo a ver al ojiverde, este ya no estaba, quedándose muy confundido sobre quién era, con el sueño que ya no le dejo pensar, entro a su cuarto cerrando la ventana y metiéndose a la cama a un vestido, lo bueno es que la discusión ya había terminado y podía dormir a gusto…pero aun así permaneció el misterio de ¿Quién era el que lo salvo? ¿Y por qué?

 **Konoha**

El joven se encontraba corriendo en los tejados de Konoha buscando algo o más bien a alguien en la aldea, las palabras del chico Uzumaki lo dejaron pensando y descubrió que lo que él creía conocer, no era eso, poniéndolo a pensar en que quizás no solo era su tiempo el que había cambiado, sino su realidad total.

-¿Hyuga? ¿ Himawari ? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y dónde está Hikari? ¿Dónde está Oreji? ¿En qué tiempo estoy? No se parece en nada al mío y…mamá- El ojiverde comenzó a correr a gran velocidad intentando buscar a quien decía ser su madre, sin éxito en las calles de la aldea, hasta que vio una figura en una capa de un tono café claro, ocultándose en uno de las tejados la observo detenidamente: una mujer de cabello rosado, su mente hizo clic ahí, al encontrarla pensó que esto podía esclarecerse.

-Ma...Sakura- El joven veía a Sakura con una mirada de alegría e intento llamar su atención pero luego recordó que no podía hacer eso…y no era porque no quería sino por la naturaleza de su encuentro, observo que la ojiverde desapareció como si nada, recordando su jutsu de tele trasportación, lo dejo muy confundido y esperaba que todo tuviera una explicación, sentándose en el tejado en el que estaba y mirando a la luna.

-Acaso… ¿Fueron cambiados nuestros tiempos? ¿O acaso…fue otra cosa? Necesito respuestas, padre- El joven se quito su capucha verde dejando ver una ropa muy extraña, con unos símbolos que estaban en los hombros, el símbolo era el remolino del clan Uzumaki envuelto en un circulo blanco, un símbolo que no existía…en este tiempo, un pantalón naranja y una gabardina negra con toques naranjas y una camisa negra, el muchacho decidió buscar un lugar para descansar, mañana tendría que descubrir ¿En qué tiempo estaba? Y lo más importante, protegerlo…de Akatsuki.

 **Otro tiempo – Torre del Clan Hyuga**

-Admiro tu fortaleza, puedes luchar sin un ojo y con tu brazo ya inhabilitado, te doy crédito- La voz del miembro de Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha era muy tranquila y viendo a su rival Neji Hyuga mientras este solo estaba en una posición defensiva evitando que los ataques del Uchiha lo tocaran, aun jadeando en su voz y esperando que Hinata y Hanabi hayan escapado con la información para la alianza Shinobi. Unos pasos se escucharon dirigiéndose a ellos como si nada llamando su atención, sus sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era el compañero de Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki con su sonrisa clásica sujetando su espada Samehada y en el hombro izquierdo cargando a Hinata a quien soltó en el suelo aun adolorida por las heridas.

-Veo que tú tienes mejor diversión Itachi, yo no pude divertirme mucho con ella, así que vinimos a verlos luchar – Dijo Kisame observando como la heredera del clan Hyuga intentaba levantarse, al ver esto, Kisame dejo caer el peso de Samehada en la espalda de Hinata haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-¡Déjala miserable!- Neji fue contra el shinobi de Kiri con su Byakugan pero las llamas de Itachi lo detuvieron antes de poder hacer algo mientras Kisame solo sonría de forma divertida ante la confrontación de Neji e Itachi.

-No dejes que te distraigan, tenemos asunto que atender y por tu bien espero que nos des lo que queremos- Itachi caminaba alrededor de Neji y el fuego consumía la torre, cosa que no intimidada a los miembros de Akatsuki y ponía el reloj en contra de los Hyuga, Neji busco la forma de crear una estrategia para salir de la situación tan comprometida en la que estaban.

-No tiene caso Itachi, no hablara por lo que veo, ya lo intente con ella y lo único que recibí fueron sus patéticos golpes contra mí y ni que decir de la chiquilla que venía con ella, un fastidio pero sumamente divertido ¿Verdad?- Kisame nuevamente golpeo la espalda de Hinata con fuerza con su Samehada haciendo gritar de dolor a la heredera del clan Hyuga y Neji sin poder hacer algo al respecto por su encuentro con Itachi.

-Malditos… ¿Dónde está Hanabi? ¡Donde esta!- Neji intento atacar a Itachi con sus palmas cubiertas de chakra, la velocidad de Itachi le impedía dar el golpe concreto y Kisame con Hinata veían la acción, la batalla se prolongaba y los ataques de fuego de Itachi contra el poder de Neji destruían la torre poco a poco, hasta que por fin Neji ya no tenía el chakra suficiente para seguir el paso a Itachi.

-Veo que la batalla ha terminado, yo creo que no hay necesidad de continuar, pero no me importaría acabar con él- Dijo Kisame caminando hacía Neji quien solo lo veía con cansancio y jadeando, observando a Hinata aun en el suelo adolorida, todo estaba perdido para ellos…aunque…había una sola alternativa y era la única viable.

"Hinata…lo siento pero…"

-¡Esta es la única alternativa! ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten!- Neji acumulo gran cantidad de chakra creando su máxima defensa, la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas, pero no solo la usaría como una defensa máxima sino que esto le ayudaría a Hinata a levantarse y huir, los dos miembros de Akatsuki vieron como el escudo aumentaba de tamaño y la intensidad de los giros también creando grandes ráfagas de aire y en lo que lo mantenía, miro a Hinata apenas ponerse de pie mirando lo que hace el Hyuga, su chakra iba a terminarse tarde o temprano por no sin antes de hacer retroceder a los de Akatsuki con su máxima defensa, se puso enfrente de Hinata y solo le guiño el ojo, con una patada muy fuerte, lanzo a Hinata fuera de la torre que se estaba consumiendo en las llamas, la heredera lentamente caía fuera de la torre con su primo aun dentro y a punto de enfrentar en solitario a los dos miembros de Akatsuki, tanto Itachi como Kisame vieron la acción suicida del Hyuga, cosa que puso las cosas aún más interesantes, el no cedería hasta luchar. Hinata solo miro a lo lejos como Neji los iba a enfrentar…hasta la muerte.

-Neji-ni san…

-¡NEJI-NI SAN!- El grito de Hinata se escuchó por lo que alguna vez fue una fortaleza del clan Hyuga, el grito de desesperación de la heredera de un clan a punto de su extinción: El Hyuga. Pero esto apenas era el comienzo…el comienzo de los verdaderos Días del futuro pasado.


	18. Capitulo 18: Varias noches para amar

**Capítulo 18:** Una de varias noches para amar

 **Antigua residencia de** **Naruto** **Uzumaki**

 ****-¿ **Naruto**? ¿Estás aquí?- Ya adentro **del** inmueble, Sakura comenzó a caminar en el lugar con tranquilidad quitándose su capa y dejándola en una silla, la ojiverde se puso a buscar al rubio en el lugar sin un resultado por el momento.

- **Naruto** \- Susurraba en voz baja, ella quiso prender la luz pero luego supo que llamaría la atención de los demás y no quería ser descubierta, la pelirosa pasó su mano por el buro de **Naruto** y sin querer tiro una foto haciendo un leve ruido, de inmediato la levanto y se puso a verla, la nostalgia se le apodero de ella al ver la famosa foto **del** equipo siete, aquellos días en donde todo era tranquilidad entre los cuatros, Sakura paso su mano por la foto en especial a la imagen de **Naruto** y solo hizo una sonrisa.

-Así que todavía tienes esta foto- Sakura dejo la foto en su lugar mientras seguía buscando al rubio en el lugar y sin que se diera cuenta, sintió dos manos en su cintura y ella de inmediato se sonrojo al máximo.

-Éramos tan felices en ese entonces- Aquella voz tan melodiosa para la ojiverde le hizo voltear rápido y ver los orbes azules **del** Séptimo Hokage, **Naruto** le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que no veía hace años en él.

- **Naruto** \- Sakura se aferro a él en su cuello aun con sus mejillas rojas y le dio un beso lleno de ternura al rubio mientras este le correspondía pero algo estaba mal, no era la misma pasión con la que se habían dados los besos anteriores.

-Sakura-Chan- Fue lo único que dijo **Naruto** acariciando la cintura de Sakura con su beso algo triste y eso lo puso notar la ojiverde en el instante, se separaron y Sakura acaricio la mejilla de **Naruto**.

-Te siento molesto ¿Está todo bien?- Al hacer esa pregunta, el rubio solo se mordió el labio, lo había descubierto pero él quería aparentar que no.

-No…todo está bien- Su voz no era sincera ni con él mismo e intento besar a la pelirosa otra vez pero Sakura se movió pero porque estaba preguntándose qué le estaba pasando a **Naruto** para estar así de molesto.

-A mi no me engañas **Naruto** , te conozco bien y sé que esa cara es cuando algo te molestó- Le dijo con ternura Sakura mientras **Naruto** solo suspiro con pesadez, no podía engañar a Sakura de esa forma por lo que se separo de ella y se sentó en el borde de su antigua cama, la ojiverde solo lo vio muy preocupada.

-Lo olvide Sakura-Chan, es solo…- Su mirada estaba perdida, mirando a la discusión que había tenido antes con Hinata y cómo fue su comportamiento extraño contra quien decía ser su amiga.

-Es Hinata- El nombre de la Hyuga fue un golpe muy extraño para Sakura, entonces supo que las cosas se estaban poniendo en su contra y solo esperaría una explicación de **Naruto** ¿Por qué Hinata?

-Llegue tarde a la casa, tenía mucho trabajo y…discutimos- **Naruto** apretó sus puños con fuerza aun escuchando la discusión en su mente, las palabras de Hinata eran tan irreales pero a la vez contundentes y él no sabía como ella quería extender esto, Sakura por el otro lado se sentó a lado **del** rubio y lo tomo de sus manos con mucha intriga.

-¿Discutieron? Pero ella no es de las que busca algo así- Sakura se impresiono por lo relatado por el rubio y más en estos años que habían **pasado** , nunca había conocido esa extraña faceta de Hinata.

-Yo también lo pensé hasta que supe porque me estaba reclamando- Esa última palabra descrita por **Naruto** de alguna forma le hizo enojar más, la ojiverde noto el cambio de respiración de su amor.

-¿Qué era?- **Naruto** volteo a ver a Sakura y suspiro mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad.

-Tú, Sakura-Chan- La susodicha abrió los ojos de golpe y el tono de voz de **Naruto** se entrecorto un poco, ella no entendía porque o si esto era alguna especia de broma pero la mirada de **Naruto** no decía ninguna mentira.

-Le molesto que tú fueras la Sensei de Bolt y me estuvo reclamando de porque tú y no ella, sencillamente ya no soporte y me fui, además…Karin me vio cuando iba a tu casa cuando ese…intento violarte- Diversos eventos y nombres estaban en el pensamiento de Sakura ahora, ese maldito evento provocado por Sasuke estaba haciendo que las cosas se pusieran de cabeza, la ojiverde se levanto muy pensativa y sin poder dejar de imaginar lo que pasaría si Hinata o alguien más descubriera lo suyo, sería un horror para **Naruto** y no quería verlo sufrir otra vez, **Naruto** noto ese comportamiento en Sakura mientras ella se mordía las uñas algo preocupada.

-Quizás estamos cometiendo un error, quizás no deberíamos hacer esto y deberíamos…continuar con esta vida que elegimos- Esas palabras le estaban doliendo en su corazón y tener que vivir su vida llena de maltratos otra vez le producía escalofríos y tener que verlo nuevamente y casi pidiéndole perdón, no quería afrontarlo pero esto comenzaba a ponerse de color hormiga.

-¿Y tú quieres eso, Sakura-Chan? ¿Lo deseas?- **Naruto** se levantó y detuvo su andar mirándose nuevamente a los ojos y tomándola de su cintura, la ojiverde comenzó a sentir sus latidos aún más fuertes, soltando una lagrima en sus ojos.

-No…no quiero alejarme de ti, no otra vez- Sakura con mucha fuerza abrazo a **Naruto** hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo solo podía ser apagado por el rubio en cuestión, **Naruto** se aferró a ella como si no hubiera un mañana esperando poder estar nuevamente juntos y que el mundo se enterara.

-No llores, estaré a tu lado siempre Sakura-Chan y no importa lo que se nos interponga, voy a cumplir lo que me prometí hace años- Aquellas palabras dejaron a Sakura pensando ¿Una promesa? ¿Qué tipo de promesa era y porque de tantos años?

-¿Y qué es?- Pregunto aun con su voz entrecortada y en llanto, el ojiazul le levanto su barbilla aun abrazados.

-Decir lo mucho que te amo hoy y siempre- Las palabras **del** Séptimo fueron muy sinceras y Sakura sintió como su corazón estaba completo y todos sus sentimientos nuevamente tenían sentido alguno, ella se aferro a su cuello nuevamente.

 **Naruto** …bésame- Los dos se unieron en un beso lleno de emociones, un beso que ella había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y **Naruto** igual, llevándolos a la cama en donde ambos comenzaron a tocarse y a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana, cada uno despojándose poco a poco de su ropa y sintiendo su beso como nunca.

-Sakura-Chan- Como le fascinaba decirlo y como a ella le gustaba que le dijera así **Naruto** , lo hacía sentir amada, más de lo que ya era por el rubio, se separaron un poco para tomar aire y al verse algo sonrojados por la pasión que los estaba llevando. 

- **Naruto** no me dejes, no me lo perdonaría si te pierdo, no otra vez- Comenzó a jugar con el cabello **del** rubio mientras este la miraba con ternura en su corazón.

-Yo tampoco Sakura-Chan, después de todo, siempre estuviste conmigo- **Naruto** le robo un beso a su amada Sakura mientras lo disfrutaba como el agua que es vital para vivir, ella no necesitaba y él la amada con toda su fuerza.

-Hazme tuya- Sakura le susurró al oído al rubio con mucha sensualidad mientras ella comenzó a quitarse su chaleco Jounin y sus guantes poco a poco y desabrochándose su camisa roja, **Naruto** lentamente se despojó de su capa de Hokage y de su camisa, dejando ver un espectáculo para Sakura, nuevamente se besaron entrelazando sus manos y ambos sintieron el acero de su anillo respectivamente, lo unió que los atada a un destino que eligieron pero que no pudieron ser felices, **Naruto** comenzó a quitarle despacio el anillo de Sakura y acto seguido lo hizo la susodicha con el suyo para volver a besarse.

-No necesitaremos esto- **Naruto** dejo caer los dos anillos al suelo, no había arrepentimiento alguno ni nada que se le pareciera, ambos tenían una noche, una noche para amar…y no la iban a desaprovechar, sus instintos salvajes se apoderaron de ellos y fue tomada la iniciativa por Sakura, tiro a **Naruto** a la cama con suavidad poniéndose encima de él besándola con lujuria, jugando con su lengua en la boca **del** rubio, comenzó a bajar poco a poco besando su cuello y su abdomen y pecho, el rubio gradualmente se estaba excitando sintiendo la presión en su pantalón, la ojiverde puso notarlo y paso su mano por encima de la prenda **del** ojiazul tocando su miembro que era grande, **Naruto** solo sintió una gran satisfacción al sentir la mano de la pelirosa.

-S-Sakura…- La susodicha solo sonrió de una forma picara y le desabrocho su pantalón, tocando a su "pequeño zorro" por encima **del** bóxer, **Naruto** estaba siendo estimulado de buena manera, era lo que había deseado hace mucho tiempo, estando solo él y Sakura, en una cama, haciendo…

-No te muevas **Naruto** , quiero consentirte- Sakura ya estaba al borde de la pasión y lujuria sacando el miembro erecto **del** Séptimo Hokage y masturbándolo primero con sus manos, el rubio sentía las manos delicadas de su amada mientras ella le besaba su punta con ternura, masajeando su miembro y sus testículos, los besos de la punta eventualmente pasaron a ser unas lamidas alrededor **del** pene, sus esmeraldas miraban los zafiros **del** rubio con ternura y con mucha lujuria, **Naruto** se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama mientras Sakura hacía lo suyo y de las lamidas comenzó a hacerle la felación lentamente pasando su lengua y mordiéndolo con suavidad haciendo que el Séptimo estuviera bajo su control por el momento, **Naruto** en su pasión empujo la cabeza de Sakura más adentro de su miembro para disfrutar de la mamada los dos amantes en el lugar.

-Mmm se siente bien…no pares- Esas palabras fueron mágicas para Sakura y para el propio Hokage, gimiendo ambos de mucho placer, Sakura continuaba con la felación con mucha fuerza, jugando con él como si fuera una paleta, disfrutándola y siendo llevada al placer sin retorno alguno, cosa que a los dos ya no les importaba, la intensidad de la mamada de Sakura era más grande y **Naruto** estaba disfrutándola como nunca, ya estaba a punto de explotar y sin medirse, cosa que la ojiverde se dio cuenta con una sonrisa.

-Hazlo, no tengas miedo. Sakura mantuvo el miembro de **Naruto** en su boca lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo hasta que el rubio decidiera venirse en ella como ambos querían que pasara, **Naruto** gimió con fuerza y haciendo que se corriera dentro de ella con violencia, Sakura mientras no solo saboreada los jugos **del** rubio sino su miembro manchado de semen, Sakura lo limpiaba a lengüetazos muy lentamente haciendo que **Naruto** la miraba con mucha lujuria incluso los líquidos de **Naruto** mancharon un poco los pechos y el cabello de Sakura pero a ella no le importo, solo se limpió muy lentamente tocándose los pechos con sensualidad para deleite de ambos, ella nuevamente se subió encima de él y **Naruto** ahora invirtió los papales moviendo a Sakura boca arriba en la cama y el arriba de ella, besándose nuevamente a la luz de la luna en una noche que comenzaba a tener un calor impresionante por su pasión.

-No sabes, cuanto he deseado esto- **Naruto** continuo besando a Sakura con mucha lujuria y lleno de amor por la pelirosa, ambos se necesitaban.

-Lo sé, es tu turno, hazme sentir viva y amada- Dijo Sakura mientras **Naruto** solo le regalo una sonrisa para volver a besarla y cada vez más iba descendiendo, un camino de besos en su cuello, en sus pechos, en su cintura, Sakura observo ya excitada como **Naruto** levanto sus piernas para ponerlas encima de sus hombros y como poco a poco mordía su short hasta quitárselo por completo, el rubio comenzó a besar la entrepierna de Sakura con suavidad y ella comenzó a sonrojarse con fuerza, respirando agitadamente , el Séptimo Hokage lentamente comenzó a besar su himen y luego a lamerlo con fuerza, ahora Sakura se encontraba bajo el placer y merced de **Naruto** , la estaba gozando como nunca la ojiverde gimiendo y tocándose sus pezones para estimularse más, **Naruto** solo estaba feliz de escuchar los gemidos de su amadas e intensifico aún más sus lamidas, disfrutando su manjar. 

-No…no te detengas o sino…te castigo- Sakura se tomaba de sus pechos sintiendo excitación y sus últimas palabras le llamaron la atención a ella y a **Naruto** quien solo rio y le pareció muy excitante la idea, parecía que quería jugar rudo Sakura.

-Ambas propuestas me gustan, Sakura-Chan- **Naruto** continuaba "comiendo" el himen de Sakura con fuerza y lengüeteándolo con gusto, la ojiverde solo estaba en su excitación muy roja por las palabras de **Naruto** , ella lo quería y lo deseaba, incluso imaginándoselo

.  
-Cállate baka y…hazlo- Las palabras mágicas para el rubio rezumbaron en el cuarto y continuo haciendo su labor con muchas ganas y fuerzas incluso moviendo la cama, Sakura comenzó a gritar de placer y a moverse, manteniendo a **Naruto** en su himen sin despegarlo de ahí, así como ella se mantuvo con su pene en la boca, ella quería lo mismo para el rubio y ya no lo pudo soportar, su excitación ya estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Ah!- El gemido de la ojiverde fue muy grande viniéndose en **Naruto** sin control alguno, el rubio le encantaba escuchar a su amada gemir de placer y de escuchar su voz, bebiendo sus jugos y limpiando la vagina de Sakura mientras ella solo se movía muy excitada. Poco a poco **Naruto** comenzó a subir besándola hasta llegar a sus labios nuevamente, ambos continuaron con su sección de besos y Sakura volteo a **Naruto** boca arriba a la cama solo con una sonrisa y lentamente metiéndose en el miembro **del** rubio con ambos gimiendo de placer, la ojiverde comenzó a moverse lentamente, **Naruto** tomo con suavidad los pechos de Sakura moviéndolos lentamente y apretándolos haciendo que soltara un grito de excitación.

-Son firmes Sakura-Chan- La voz de **Naruto** estaba llena de lujuria que no podía controlarse a sí mismo y comenzó a masajeárselos aún más rápido y la ojiverde solo acariciaba su pecho bien formado y moviéndose un poco más para mantenerse aun en su lujuria, **Naruto** la tomo de sus cintura y comenzaron a moverse al parejo entrando su pene en su himen con lentitud para luego agarrar algo de fuerza, la cama se movía ante la presencia de dos cuerpos, dos amantes que se necesitaban demasiado.

-Más adentro **Naruto** , quiero sentirte por favor- La voz excitada de Sakura lo decía todo, quería sentirlo, quería tocarlo, quería casa esencia de **Naruto** en su cuerpo y su mente y el rubio también lo pensaba, lo quería y lo desea desde hace mucho tiempo, empezó a moverme más rápido y Sakura a subir y bajar con fuerza para sentir su miembro en ella.

-¡No! ¡No te detengas!- Sakura sacaba su parte pervertida, una que tenía muy guardada que ni siquiera con Sasuke la sacó, pero con **Naruto** era diferente, le daba mucha confianza para sacar su nueva cara, todo él le daba confianza de entregarse **Naruto** acepto **del** desafío cambiando de posición, ahora ella dando al respaldo de la cama y el encima de ella.

-No es mi intención detenerme…mi princesa pervertida- La voz de **Naruto** estaba llena de lujuria, estaba completamente perdido y enamorado de ella como siempre lo estuvo hace ya tiempo, comenzó a embestirla lentamente sacando y metiendo su pene en Sakura mientras ella solo gemía y se mordía los labios para aguantar su orgasmo.

-Háblame sucio, hazlo **Naruto** Uzumaki…más fuerte- La ojiverde estaba sumamente roja y moviéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, **Naruto** continuaba en su labor de mantenerla complacida besando y acariciándole su cuerpo sexy, su tentación, su Sakura-Chan.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo Sakura-Chan, cuanto te amo y cuantas veces he querido sacar tu lado pervertido…no sabes cuánto.- El rubio la silencio con un beso muy húmedo jugando nuevamente con su lengua y metiendo con mucha fuerza su pene soltando un gran gemido por parte de la ojiverde arqueando la espalda.

- **Naruto** , por favor más fuerte- Los gemidos de la ojiverde eran acaba vez más intensos y las embestidas **del** Séptimo también lo eran, sus gritos de pasión los delataba y sus respiración cada vez era más rápida.

-Te deseo **Naruto** Uzumaki, te amo y te quiero con mi corazón…hazme tuya para siempre- Las palabras de Sakura eran honestas, lo deseaba con todo su ser y **Naruto** también…la desea con mucha pasión y no la dejaría ir para nada **del** mundo, jamás la abandonaría y jamás dejaría de amarla.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Te amo!

-¡ **Naruto**!- Ambos gritaron y el rubio se vino por completo en ella sin un control y Sakura nuevamente arqueo la espalda sintiendo la calidez de **Naruto** en su cuerpo, segundos después se volvieron a besar con pasión y se quedaron mirando, **Naruto** acaricio la mejilla de su amada con ternura y la pelirosa se quedó hipnotizada a su mirada.

-Esto apenas…empieza Sakura-chan- **Naruto** nuevamente introducía su miembro en ella con suavidad, la ojiverde lo volvía a sentir con mucha excitación, era su noche especial para amar, ambos sonrieron por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, no había remordimiento alguno entre ellos, ahora solo disfrutarían esta noche…una de varías para amar.


	19. Capitulo 19: Actividad nocturna

**Capítulo 19:** Actividad nocturna

Tan solo basto una noche, una sola noche para liberar toda su pasión, todo su amor se liberó en aquel cuarto que ahora se había convertido en su propio secreto, el lugar para demostrarse su amor a escondidas de todo el mundo, a escondidas de todas las decisiones erróneas que tomaron en el **pasado** y ahora solo querían estar juntos, a costa de todo. Se encontraba **Naruto** Uzumaki el séptimo Hokage en su cama, abrazando a quien por años era la mujer de sus sueños y anhelo, cierta chica pelirosa que descansaba placenteramente en el pecho **del** rubio abrazando mientras el ojiazul la tenía abrazada para protegerla de todo, tras haberse entregado en la cama por unas cuantas horas en la noche, ambos aun desnudos y cubiertos por las sabanas, descansaban mientras admiraban uno al otro como auténticos enamorados.

-Eso fue… **Naruto** , magnifico- Sakura aun respirando muy agitada y sonrojada le hablo a su amor de cabello rubio mientras acariciaba su pecho con suavidad, **Naruto** le beso su frente con cariño y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Y es una de varias noches, Sakura-Chan- **Naruto** le respondió con toda calma a su princesa de ojos verdes mientras ella se lo imaginaba, si así era **Naruto** en solo una noche, se imaginaba como era en las siguientes, mordiéndose el labio de solo pensarlo y en sentirse algo excitada.

-Lo sé mi amor- Ambos se juntaron en un beso romántico y en lo que parecía nuevamente empezar a entregarse a la pasión, pero esta vez se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojos, Sakura tenía un poco de preocupación y eso lo pudo notar el rubio.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto algo temerosa Sakura, aunque para estas instancias ya era demasiado tarde pensar en eso, **Naruto** se puso a pensar en cómo evitar a los curiosos y a gente que los iba a interrumpir en sus "asuntos románticos"

-Por ahora, seguir en secreto juntos y cuando sea el momento…me separare de Hinata, estoy seguro de eso- Dijo el rubio con mucha decisión, el asunto que paso antes de que se reuniera con Sakura le hizo ver como Hinata no estaba conforme con sus de cisiones y más en referencia a Sakura, además de notar como aun la extrañaba, que aun la ama con toda su fuerza y que no iba a dejar que nadie ni siquiera Sasuke, le haría daño mientras él estuviera protegiendo a su Sakura-Chan, no lo haría,

-Yo…solo quiero que Sarada entienda que…ya no amo a su padre, ya no amo a Sasuke- Sakura desvió la mirada muy pensativa, no sabía que podía pensar su hija cuando ella se enteraría que ya no quiere a su padre, pero estaba segura que la apoyaría en todo lo que sea y todo por lo que paso en aquella noche, en la si no hubiera intervenido **Naruto** , Sasuke la hubiera violado.

-Sera algo difícil Sakura-Chan, solo él tiempo lo dirá- Dijo **Naruto** acariciando su mejilla para tenerla más calmada a la situación, Sakura se sintió un poco más relajada y comenzó a acurrucarse en el pecho **del** rubio haciendo que el susodicho se sonrojara un poco.

-Esta almohada me gusta mucho.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa algo pervertida pasando sus manos por el pecho y abdomen de **Naruto** , el susodicho solo rio en voz baja acariciando el cabello de su amada.

-Y a mí me encanta mucho mi Sakura-Chan- Le decía el séptimo Hokage a la kunoichi medico mientras ella se sonrojaba aún más fuerte al escuchar eso, su corazón se sentía vivo otra vez y todo gracias a su sol que siempre estuvo con él, su amor en secreto.

-Siempre que me dices así, haces que me sienta especial, **Naruto**.- Ahora fue Sakura la que le regalo una sonrisa angelical acomodándose en él.

-Porque lo eres, lo eres para mí- Antes de cualquier cosa, los dos se volvieron a besar con ternura que poco a poco quería volver a subir la temperatura entre ellos.

-Te amo **Naruto** \- Sakura jugaba con la lengua **del** rubio a no más poder posando sus manos en su abdomen mientras **Naruto** acariciaba sus pechos con suavidad.

-Y yo a ti, Sakura-Chan- Los besos y caricias pararon y los dos amantes se acomodaron para dormir juntos en la cama, **Naruto** besándola en el cuello y tomándola de su cintura, la pelirosa se sintió protegida al instante y amada nuevamente.

-Mañana será un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer- Con esas últimas palabras, Naruto comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras Sakura hacía lo propio mirando por última vez el piso y ambos estaban convencidos de que su amor era tan fuerte que nadie se los iba a romper, ni siquiera sus matrimonios infelices ni la presión pública, pero por el momento era dejarlo en secreto, mañana empezarían las misiones de los nuevos equipos, pero lo que le daba aún más emoción era que en la mañana, estaría despertando en los brazos de su verdadero amor, su caballero de armadura brillante, su amado **Naruto** Uzumaki.

-Buenas noches… **Naruto**.

 **Oficina del Hokage**

En la oficina vacía **del** Hokage uno pensaría que no hubiera sorpresas o que todos estuvieran descansando para reanudar sus actividades en la mañana, sin embargo la luz de la oficina se prendió y una figura femenina entro con mucha calma acercándose al escrito **del** Hokage. Aquella mujer abrió todas las gavetas y cajones **del** escritorio para ver si estaba lo que buscaba y para su fortuna lo encontró: Todas las misiones que los equipos harían a partir de mañana, todas de rangos D y C, nada **del** otro mundo, la chica de cabello azabache comenzó a ver los detalle de las misiones en la búsqueda **del** que quería, hasta tenerlo en sus manos y separándolo de los demás. EL informe de una misión C **del** equipo de Sakura Haruno, la mujer solo se mordió el labio al ver su foto, le recordaba porque había discutido con su marido, por ella.

-No vas a envenenar la mente de mi marido Sakura-San, no quiero que sufra por tu mísera culpa.- La voz algo cambiante de la heredera Hyuga la sorprendió a ella misma incluso al punto de odiar a Sakura, a lo mejor odiar era una palabra muy fuerte, pero no le gustaba que ella nuevamente se metiera en la vida de **Naruto**. Hinata tomo otro informe, una misión clase A e intercambio los papeles, la misión C la tomaría otro equipo mientras que la misión tipo A seria para Sakura y su equipo, Hinata aun molesta estaba cegada y no pensó que su propio hijo estaría en la misión, dejo los informes en su lugar como si nada hubiera **pasado** y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

-Esto lo hago por tu bien, **Naruto** -kun, ella no volverá a envenenar tu mente, me lo vas a agradecer- Hinata apago la luz y salió de la oficina como si nada, ser esposa **del** Hokage tenía sus ventajas y ella supo que nadie sospecharía, sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta que cierto shinobi de cabello plateado estaba viéndola desde un lugar seguro y observo como Hinata caminaba en paz hacía su casa mientras salió de la torre **del** Hokage.

-Es raro, ¿Qué hace a estas horas Hinata en el edificio **del** Hokage? Es mejor que hable con **Naruto** en la mañana, ya es algo tarde- Decía el antiguo Kage mientras observaba a Hinata irse, Kakashi había sido citado a estas horas de la noche por alguien también importante en la vida de **Naruto** , al parecer quería compartir algo de información.

-Sí, sé que es algo tarde Kakashi pero eso no te afecta a ti- Una rubia de ojos color avellana con su clásico vestuario apareció detrás de Kakashi con toda seriedad, había llegado por fin quien lo había citado.

-Ah, Tsunade-sama ya llego, viejas costumbres aún no se quitan- Dijo el albino ocultando su libro erótico mientras la rubia de grandes pechos suspiro.

-Sé que es tarde, pero tengo que decirte algo y espero que puedas entender mi preocupación- Decía Tsunade de brazos cruzados con seriedad sosteniendo su boleto de lotería, Kakashi solo suspiro.

-¿No me diga que necesita dinero para pagar la apuesta que perdió?- Dijo Kakashi con toda tranquilidad haciendo que Tsunade se enojara un poco al escuchar eso, aun su legado como la legendaria perdedora era…legendaria valga la redundancia.

-Kakashi…he ganado- La rubia le mostro el boleto a Kakashi y para su sorpresa era cierto, ella había ganado el premio gordo, cosa que significaba que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. 

-Y he tenido algunas visiones algo confusas, pero aun no descifro nada y estoy algo preocupada por lo que pueda venir en este tiempo de paz- Tsunade sí que estaba reflexionando las cosas, al igual que Kakashi no se esperaba esto y al ser un premio grande, era indicio de una futura amenaza.

-¿Algo que quiera decirme, Tsunade-sama?- Kakashi se quedó viendo a la rubio a los ojos, la susodicha solo se mordió el labio preocupada de lo que pudiera decir en estos momentos.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que el mundo Shinobi va a ser testigo de una amenaza tan grande, que…incluso superara a Madara Uchiha y a Kaguya.- las palabras de la rubia eran tan honestas acorde a sus sueños algo imprecisos dejando a Kakashi con la duda, la primera visión de la rubia eran unas nubes rojas y los ojos **del** Sharingan, pero para esta segunda visión, solo veía a un caballo negro en llamas cabalgando en territorio salvaje, lo que posiblemente sea la única de todo el mundo Shinobi que podía ver o ver en una visión, dos males que iban a ocurrir tarde o temprano, en el presente y en el **futuro**.

 **En Algún lugar del Oeste**

"Y entonces llegaron sin advertencia, una gran caravana de guerreros que llegaban por el oeste se acercaban a la aldea en la noche, nadie más vio lo que estaba pasando al principio, solo nuestros vigilantes que intentaron detener su paso, pero estos sujetos venían con una gran horda de soldados, todos disciplinados, con una sola orden: acabar con todo lo que había en su camino. Estos sujetos eran más de 200, como 400 o 500, pero había particular en ellos, todos iban en caballos con una gran velocidad, ningún caballo era tan rápido como los de ellos, desde sus corceles iban realizando ataques de fuego, al igual que usando flechas por todos lados y diversas lanzas, los pocos guardias y shinobis de nuestra pequeña aldea fueron completamente masacrados sin piedad alguna, comenzaron a saquear todo lo que encontraban, mataban al que se resistía, las mujeres fueron tomadas, únicamente esos bastardos dejaron con vida a los niños y ancianos, `pero tomando nuestras cosas como si nada, intentábamos detenerlos, pero sus estilos de fuego y sus armas fueron mucho para nosotros…creo que ya me encontraron, no tengo mucho tiempo, si alguien de la Alianza Shinobi ve esto, por favor, les pedimos su ayuda a este paso…"

Aquella fue la última voluntad de un hombre que fue incinerado vivo por una bola de fuego, gritando por piedad, los rodearon más de cinco hombres, cada uno con un traje similar y que eran totalmente diferentes de los shinobis y pobladoras **del** lugar, tenían una mirada muy seria, sus ropas consistían en armaduras livianas de seda, hombreras de piel, pantalón negro y botas marrón de piel de algún animal, tenían algo de metal en cada parte de su armadura para darles resistencia, todos armados con arcos y flechas y la insignia de un caballo en llamas mirando a aquel sujeto morir lentamente.

-Miren al pobre infeliz morir, no debió esconderse de todos nosotros- comenzaron a reírse mientras el hombre exhalaba su ultimo aire de vida para caer muerto, un caballo negro se acerco a los sujetos, era uno de los suyos, su líder, un hombre alto con las mismas ropas, pero estas eran de color rojos oscuro con algunos detalles dorados en forma de llamas, posea una espada y su arco, al igual que el mismo símbolo **del** caballo ardiendo, el sujeto se acerco al cadáver **del** campesino de la aldea de la hierba y tomo la nota que estaba escribiendo y poniéndose a leer, al terminar, solo saco una risa burlona seguida por sus compañeros y guerreros.

-No dieron batalla estos infelices, pero no se puede esperar mucho de esta aldea débil. Ahora nos asentaremos aquí, tomen todo lo que puedan, quemen lo que es basura, las mujeres se repartirán entre todos sin excepción y que alguien mande esto a las demás aldeas- Su líder le entrego la carta **del** muerto a uno de sus soldados sin pestañear la orden previa a todas, nuevamente subiéndose a su caballo y poniéndose en la frontera de la aldea de la hierba mirando al cielo de noche con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a sus hombres disciplinados listos para hacer de la población suya.

-¿Y los niños y ancianos?- Uno de sus soldados pregunto mirando como los niños y los ancianos eran expulsados de la población sin rumbo fijo.

-Caminaran por días en búsqueda de un nuevo hogar, con el paso **del** tiempo uno por uno van a caer muertos por el hambre y el clima, sabes que no masacro mujeres, niños o ancianos- Aunque esas palabras eran nobles, esperaba que todos los que habían salido murieran en su intento de conseguir algo o pedir ayuda.

-Muchos piensan que la guerra termino…no lo creo Alianza Shinobi, lo que ustedes vivieron, fue una burla al verdadero arte de la guerra, es tiempo de mostrarles cómo se libra una guerra- Su mano comenzó a liberar llamas mientras desvainaba su espada, el respaldo de sus hombres listos para la guerra que ellos estaban a punto de causar dándole una gran satisfacción a su líder, uno de ellos levanto el estandarte de los guiaba: El caballo de fuego.

-Y ustedes, verán su mundo arder- Ya tenía a la vista cuál sería su siguiente objetivo, para la guerra, otro de ellos hizo sonar un cuerno de guerra y como si nada a lo lejos se iban aproximando una la segunda horda de caballería, con más de 700 hombres uniéndose a la fuerza principal, Los señores **del** Oeste, como se hacían llamar, estaban listos para librar una guerra contra el mundo shinobi y su objetivo estaba claro: Iwagakure


	20. Capitulo 20: Días del futuro pasado I

**Capitulo 20:** Días del Futuro pasado, Parte 1

 **Otro tiempo / Kiri**

-¿Está bien Mizukage?- Una mujer castaña con su fleco en su ojo derecho jadeando limpiándose la sangre en su boca de rodillas, mientras que el sexto Mizukage aun jadeaba de cansancio y sujetando su espada mirando a su enemigo, uno al que ellos no habían visto antes, un sujeto de cabello alto de cabeza clava con una capa negra de nubes rojas y perforaciones en la cara, aquel ser no se movía y solo miraba a sus enemigos, sus esfuerzos para hacerle frente se desgastaban.

-Sí…pero el maldito aún no se muere y eso que lo golpeamos con todo lo que teníamos-El Mizukage de cabello azul claro trataba de buscar un plan para acercarse a su enemigo sin tener que sacrificar más chakra mientras el sujeto de cabello naranja solo los miraba muy amenazantemente.

-Y no lo hará, conoce nuestros movimientos y ni siquiera mi Kekkei Genkai puede detenerlo- La mujer de ojos verdes hizo un movimiento de manos para lanzar diversas bolas de lava hacía su enemigo `pero este ni se inmutó para nada y con sus escudos hechos de metal desvió los ataques como si nada hubiera **pasado** destruyendo parte de la estructura **del** edificio **del** Mizukage, pero solo era una distracción para que el Sexto Kage de Kiri golpeara con su espada a su enemigo, nuevamente usando su arte de la manipulación **del** metal detuvo el impacto y lo mando lejos contra la ex Mizukage haciendo que cayeran al suelo por poco tiempo ya que se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia una vez más, la cosa no era que tenían ventaja numérica, sino que ese sujeto les adivinaba los movimientos antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Mizukage?- El joven se refería a la mujer como Mizukage mirándola mientras ella solo miraba a su oponente.

-Recuerda una cosa Chōjūrō, ya no soy Mizukage, soy solo Mei Terumi pero no significa que dejare esta aldea que este a manos de él. – Los dos shinobis de Kiri estaban listos para realizar un ataque combinado, usando sus ataques más poderosos, pero antes de hacerlo, una pared fue destruida por un gran ataque de otro enemigo y pasa su sorpresa, uno de sus aliados salía volando por tremendo ataque, Chōjūrō la identifico, una mujer de cabello negro algo corto con el símbolo de Iwa salía volando hacía el suelo con fuerza y velocidad, había sido derrotada la cuarta Tsuchikage.

-¡Tsuchikage!-El Mizukage rápidamente fue a alcanzar a la chica que iba cayendo sin control, afortunadamente Chōjūrō logro salvarla antes de caer en el suelo con violencia, aunque paro la caída de Kurotsuchi, ella estaba herida de su pierna derecha, una gran varilla de metal estaba atravesada y esto se percató el Mizukage que solo tuvo que quitarle la barrila con fuerza, escuchándose un grito de la joven.

-¿Está bien?- Pregunto el Mizukage preocupado por el estado de salud de su homóloga, la Tsuchikage se levantó aun con la molestia de su pierna con ayuda **del** hombre de Chōjūrō, Mei se les unió a ellos intentando recuperarse, **del** hueco que se había formado en el lugar, salió otro enemigo, un hombre con las mismas perforaciones en su rostro, solo que de cabello naranja y muy largo acompañando a su aliado en turno.

-Si lo estuviera, no estaría herida pero gracias- Dijo Kurotsuchi limpiándose la sangre de su rostro mientras Chōjūrō la levantaba para ponerse en guardia contra sus enemigos en turno.

-Son fuertes, no hay duda de ellos, no me puedo acercar a ellos sin que adivinen nuestros movimientos- Decía Mei mientras protegía a los dos Kages para evitar un ataque más.

-Tenemos el mismo problema aquí, no podemos hacer un movimiento sin que ellos lo sepan- Kurotsuchi analizaba la situación, ni siquiera ella en su máxima acumulación de chakra podía mantenerlo a raya y sus ataques eran de energía vital y sentía que se le iba su esencia vital a cada momento. De la nada un gran rayo de luz blanco salió disparado contra los dos shinobis de Akatsuki, una combinación de elementos de tierra, viento y fuego para lanzar su ataque de elemento polvo con fuerza, el tercer Tsuchikage Onoki aun con mucha voluntad atacaba para defender s su nieta y a sus aliados de los ataques de los dos shinobis renegados, sin embargo en su intento por acabar con ellos no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un tercer enemigo, una mujer de cabello largo y naranja quien invoco a un enorme cien pies, para cuando el Tsuchikage se dio cuenta de su presencia ya era muy tarde, el cien pies lo golpeo con una de sus tenazas contra el suelo derribándolo para sorpresa de los Kages y en especial para la cuarta Tsuchikage.

-¡Abuelo!- Kurotsuchi sin importarle su herida en la pierna y el dolor intenso que sentía fue corriendo a donde había caído su abuelo seguida por los dos shinobis de Kiri, la cuarta Tsuchikage miro a su abuelo en una condición no tan buena tras el golpe **del** cien pies, con una cortada muy profunda en su cara y el cuerpo todo cansada, aun el viejo se resistía a perder.

-¿Estás bien Onoki?- Mei miro con preocupación la condición **del** tercero mientras este se puso en pie con dificultad.

-En momentos como este, me gustaría tener mi juventud- Dijo Onoki limpiándose la cabeza de la sangre que no le dejaba ver claro, su nieta sintió un alivio de ver a su abuelo en pie aun de lucha y ello hizo lo propio a su lado aun con la herida que el Sexto Mizukage estaba con el pendiente.

-Kurotsuchi ¿puedes luchar?- Le pregunto Chōjūrō sosteniendo su espada observando como el cien pies desaparecía y la mujer se unía a los demás sin problema alguno, aun inmóviles, como si estuvieran esperando algo, Kurotsuchi se molesto por la pregunta que el Mizukage le había hecho, como si le lastimara su orgullo.

-Claro que puedo, no soy una inválida- La Tsuchikage estaba muy molesta y quería quitarse su frustración con los miembros de Akatsuki, Mei era la más calmada de todos por el momento observando que las apariencias engañan al igual que la superioridad numérica. 

-Somos cuatro contra tres y aun así no podemos ganar, que clase de mierda es esta- Se mordió el labio la mujer castaña esperando una respuesta lógica a esto, ¿Por qué estaban perdiendo y contra tres sujetos que no habían visto antes en el **pasado**? ni siquiera en la guerra.

-No eres la única que se lo cuestiona- Una voz muy familiar atrajo la atención de los presentes, volteando a ver a dos hombres de tez negra con el símbolo de Kumo menos cansados que ellos.

-¡Raikage! ¡Cuarto!- Chōjūrō observo a los dos shinobis más fuertes de Kumo, ambos solo tenían desgarradas sus ropas y heridas superficiales pero nada que pudieran resistir aun viendo que la situación era completamente en su contra.

-Estos desgraciados son una sola mente pero sus ataques y defensas las hacen independientemente, Darui y yo lo intentamos pero salió mal- El antiguo Raikage A les comentaba la situación recordando su combate junto a Darui contra otro de ellos, uno que les absorbía sus ataques de relámpago y para su desgracia, este oponente se unía a los otros miembros de Akatsuki, ahora eran cuatro shinobis que les adivinaban sus movimientos antes de que pudieran hacer algo los Kages en turno y los antiguos Kages.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de perder, somos tres ex kages y los actuales, no podemos dejarnos vencer- Kurotsuchi ya tenía preparado su ataque con ellos y aun continuaba molesta por lo que estaba viviendo en carne propia.

-Kurotsuchi, nadie dijo que nos rendiríamos- Mei se ponía a lado de Chōjūrō con la misma intención que la Tsuchikage, Onoki noto la ausencia de un aliado más, a lo mejor se encontraba luchando contra alguien más.

-El Kazekage debe estar resistiendo ante el ataque- Dijo el viejo Kage intentando levitar para tener mejor vista para un ataque muy potente en caso de que fuera necesario, una figura grande sorprendió a todos y tanto Darui como A sé voltearon ya con un ataque relámpago en sus manos para atacar al último de los cinco miembros de Akatsuki, un hombre alto que había invocado al Rey **del** Infierno, listo para tomar a los dos shinobis de Kumo para juzgarlos, los susodichos estaban listos para el impacto inminente.

-¡Cuidado!- A le aconsejaba a Darui tener cuidado con esa cosa antes de que fuera muy tarde, entre ellos salió un gran muro de arena evitando el contacto físico con el Rey **del** infierno para la sorpresa y alivio de todos, el hombre de cabello naranja que lo había invocado se separo de ellos al ver el muro de madera y se reunió con los demás al ver el acto defensivo de ellos.

-Un muro de arena- Mei sonrió de ver la arena protegiéndolos y desde arriba llego el cuarto Kage de Suna en un montículo de arena bajando a ver como estaba la situación en estos momentos, a su lado se encontraba su hermana Temari con su gran abanico aunque con una condición algo deplorable y demasiado cansada

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Gaara a los Kages con preocupación total de verlos así, aunque no era un secreto el porqué de esto, de todas forma, él era el único que conocía a ciencia cierta a que se enfrentaban y todo gracias a los relatos de Konoha

-Por ahora Kazekage- Respondió Darui mirando a sus enemigos sin moverse y solo mirándolos, a la Tsuchikage le entro una duda al ver al Kazekage con ellos y busco entre ellos a alguien más.

-¿No eran tres?- Kurotsuchi expreso su duda entre los presentes, cosa que de inmediato le afecto a Temari cubriendo su rostro con su abanico y desahogándose en un llanto doloroso y lleno de venganza, Gaara solo apretó su puño en señal de odio.

-Kankuro esta…muerto- El pelirrojo desvió la mirada de los demás al recordar la memoria de su hermano caído, Temari aun seguía llorando en silencio y el resto de los Kages solo expresaron una mirada muy decaída.

-Se sacrifico para que pudiéramos reunirnos con ustedes, no tenemos tanta suerte- Gaara no iba a dejar que la memoria de su hermano fuera en vano y valientemente fue el primero en marchar para enfrentar a los miembros de Akatsuki o como él los conocía: Los cuerpos de Pain, Temari se limpio las lagrimas y con el mismo deseo de Gaara camino hasta estar a su lado y clavando su abanico en el piso con fuerza, una mirada llena de rencor contra el invocador **del** rey **del** infierno, eso lleno de inspiración al resto de los Kages seguidos por Darui y A con sus brazos envueltos en relámpagos azules y negros, aunque había duda en los demás.

-Aquí tampoco, no podemos atacar sin…- Onoki se sentía algo débil después **del** ataque **del** cien pies pero se reusó a caer por cansancio y se puso al nivel **del** Kazekage.

-Ya no tengo mucho Chakra ¿Y ustedes?- Onoki se expreso con una sonrisa, quizás muy burlona para la situación en la que estaban, pero dio a entender su punto, Mei y Chōjūrō se pusieron a lado **del** Raikage listos para luchar, Kurotsuchi hizo lo propio con su abuelo, estaban más que dispuestos a terminar con esto, todos juntos.

-Lo intentaremos, derrotarlos depende de nosotros, la alianza no puede caer así y mucho menos por aquella mala noche.- Dijo el cuarto Raikage creando una gran aura azul en su cuerpo, era ahora o nunca, los cuerpos de Pain comenzaron a moverse en dirección a ellos, la aldeas de Kiri, Kumo, Iwa y Suna hacían lo propio, contra su enemigos en estos tiempos en donde habían perdido la guerra hace ya tiempo y en donde el culpable sigue sin aparecer, además de que sin saberlo…el tiempo les ha jugado una mala pasada…era todo o nada aquí…

-¡Chidori!- Una gran bola de relámpago apareció de la nada por el costado izquierdo de los cuerpos de Pain contra el cuerpo que controlaba la invocación de los animales lográndolo herir y haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Ah!- La tierra comenzó a moverse por el gran impacto de un fuerte golpe provocado por una mujer rubia desequilibrando el paso **del** resto de los cuerpos y la cereza **del** pastel estaba a punto de llevar…por aire.

-¡Rasengan!- El cuerpo Asura de Pain miro hacia arriba y se encontró solo con la esfera azul que iba directo a él, haciendo que retrocediera junto con los demás cuerpos tras el ataque sorpresa por el que estaban siendo testigos, el Rasengan se impacto en el suelo creando una nube de humo enfrente de los Kages, Gaara supo que había llegado el momento de que la luz se sobrepusiera a la oscuridad y quien mejor que ellos en estos momentos.

-Perdón por la tardanza- Un shinobi de cabellera blanca pedía disculpas mientras volvía a generar en sus manos el Chidori.

-Tuvimos contratiempos muy molestos- El sello de la familia Senju se mostraba en la frente de la mujer rubia mientras se tonaba los nudillos.

-La línea Elite de Konoha- Fue lo único que dijo Mei mirando al frente a la línea de Hokages de Konoha, quizás lo que ellos necesitaban para reafirmar su valor y compromiso por el mundo shinobi. Conformado por la Quinta, descendiente de Hashirama: Tsunade Senju. El Sexto, el legendario Ninja Copia, Kakahi Hatake y en el centro el hijo **del** Yondaime, el ninja que siempre sorprende a todos sin importar lo que pase y en la situación más adversa, El destello naranja de Konoha: **Naruto** Uzumaki.

-Veo que las cosas estaban un poco alteradas por aquí…ya no más…- **Naruto** choco sus puños listo para terminar con la pelea con una sonrisa en su rostro apoyado por los dos antiguos Kages, los cuerpos de Pain solo se quedaron de pie y se abrieron paso para hacer que entre el sexto cuerpo **del** camino **del** dolor.

-Veo que las cosas vuelven a darse después de muchos años ¿Verdad **Naruto**?- Desde las sombras se escuchaban pasos y la voz le era familiar al rubio en cuestión poniéndose en su estado Bijuu, esta vez la batalla seria más corta, el mismo lo aseguraba.

-No creí que fueras a aparecer otra vez en mi vida: Nagato- **Naruto** respiro lentamente al saber que nuevamente se tenía que enfrentar a un antiguo alumno de Jiraiya, preguntándose cómo es que había vuelto a la vida y todo su "presente" se estaba viniendo abajo.

-¿Nagato? Creo que me has de confundir con otra persona…- Cuando por fin salió de las sombras, el sexto cuerpo **del** dolor estaba frente a él, aunque su apariencia era la misma, su mirada de ojos era diferentes y se percato de esto **Naruto** al verlo, el muchacho de cabello naranja solo sonrió un poco.

-Mi nombre es Yahiko- A diferencia de los demás, el no tenía el Rinnegan en sus ojos y estaba vivo, no era un zombi ni nada parecido, el verdadero Yahiko estaba vivo y eso le genero incomodidad a **Naruto** y a los demás mientras miraban al resto de los cuerpos moverse alrededor de ellos.

-Imposible…tú deberías…

-¿Estar muerto?- Pregunto Yahiko muy intrigado, mientras que otros pasos se escucharon en la oscuridad y se iban acercando a ellos, el rubio intento avanzar para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y nuevamente el destino le tenía preparado una sorpresa.

-No, veras **Naruto** , las cosas a partir de este momento han cambiado y es un cambio para bien- Un muchacho de cabello rojo se puso a lado de Yahiko y con sus ojos marcados por el Rinnegan, mostro lo que a **Naruto** ya le marco más dudas de la situación.

-Ustedes no…no deberían, ¡No deberían vivir!- Grito **Naruto** muy molesto de solo ver a Yahiko y a Nagato Uzumaki vivos, no siendo atados a una maquina, no estando muertos, sino vivos y listos para hacer el mundo Shinobi un lugar mejor, incluso extinguiendo a la Alianza Shinobi a como dé lugar.

-No…pero gracias a un viejo aliado…las cosas han cambiado- El aliado apareció sin mucho misterio detrás de Yahiko y Nagato, todos estaban mirando a dicha persona envuelta en la capa de Akatsuki, hasta que se rebeló ante ellos, creando una sorpresa y un deseo de matarlo, en especial por Tsunade que solo le lanzo una mirada asesina y apretó su puño con rabia de verlo con vida a él…y no a Jiraiya.

-Maldito…te debí haber matado antes de que esto pasara cuando tuve la oportunidad…Orochimaru- La Sannin miro con mucho desprecio al rey serpiente quien le regalo una sonrisa tética y dejando a muchos con la sangre helada de verlo aliado a Akatsuki como hace a tiempo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, un tiempo diferente.

-No me sorprende tu actitud Tsunade, a lo mejor debiste hacerlo… ¿O esperabas que Jiraiya lo hiciera?- La respuesta de Orochimaru causo que Tsunade se molestara aun más y que viera de lo que es capaz el Sannin con tal de lastimar a las personas, Orochimaru luego enfoco su mirada a **Naruto** quien lo veía don desprecio.

-No me mires así muchacho, tarde o temprano sabíamos que llegaría este momento…apropósito…tengo que mostrarte un regalo que Sasuke-kun me dio- Orochimaru se cubrió su ojo derecho para la sorpresa de **Naruto** , quien no iba a permitir que la serpiente rastrera le recordara ese nombre, su mejor amigo quien por él, se perdió la guerra y por quien casi muere ante Madara. El Sannin revelo que su ojo derecho tenía un ojo escarlata con aspas, **Naruto** se quedo sin palabras al ver eso.

-Es un regalo que Sasuke-Kun me dio…mucho antes de volverse loco y ahora…tu eres el siguiente- La voz de Orochimaru no había cambiado en nada, su maldad a su máxima expresión y con el Sharingan en sus manos…el futuro sería un lugar aun más desolador de no serlo ya por Akatsuki…pero estos, ya son los días **del** futuro **pasado** y **Naruto** lo sabía. 


	21. Capítulo 21: Días del futuro pasado II

**Capítulo 21:** Días del futuro pasado parte 2

 **Otro tiempo – Kiri**

-Pareces sorprendido Naruto-Kun…No creo que debieras estarlo después de la trágica derrota de la Alianza- Decía Orochimaru con una voz llena de veneno mientras presumía ante todos su Sharingan…su trofeo de guerra.

-Miserable… ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?- Naruto estaba indignado de lo que estaba viendo, el Sannin de las serpientes tenía el Sharingan de su mejor amigo y rival, el susodicho disfrutaba el poder que tenía en estos momentos.

-¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada, más deberías preguntarte ¿Qué hiciste tú?- El Sannin señalo a Naruto mientras se imaginaba lo que podría hacer con el poder del Kyubi.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- El legendario ninja copia se hacía muchas preguntas con respuestas ya vistas, pero quería ver hasta qué punto Orochimaru podía llegar.

-Como el antiguo Sensei de Sasuke-Kun, deberías saberlo ¿No lo crees? Aunque es muy comprensible ignorar lo que paso mucho antes de su llegada a ayudarlos contra Madara- Orochimaru enfoco su mirada en Kakashi para enfatizar su punto.

-¡Habla miserable serpiente!- Tsunade amenazo con gran fuerza de voluntad a las declaraciones del Sannin.

-Muy bien, Sasuke-Kun fue persuadido para actuar bajo el principio de Hashirama y del propio Madara: Un mundo shinobi envuelto en la paz, sin embargo en el proceso Sasuke comenzó a observa que la paz es algo subjetivo, lo que para algunos es paz para otros es injusticia y corrupción, Sasuke aun no pudo olvidar la traición que Konoha le hizo a su clan, a su hermano usarlo como un instrumento de control al clan y bueno…ustedes conocen la historia- El Sannin hablaba con su verdad ante los Kages mientras ellos se reponían de la batalla preparándose para la que se veía encima.

-Sasuke mato a Madara con sus propias manos, de una forma tan brutal que ni sus peores pesadillas crearían, intento tomar el poder que él tenía a como dé lugar y dar justicia a su clan ya extinto, aun cuando el Genjutsu infinito se invoco y Kaguya les dio problemas, no fue impedimento para que él tomara el poder de Madara y se proclamara como el único capaz de traer paz…pero con el precio del poder, las ansias de más llegaron y Sasuke-Kun intento matarte a ti varias veces…veo que las secuelas de su combate aún siguen vigentes- Yahiko interrumpió a Orochimaru para que los demás supieran lo que ellos pensaban de la aparente "victoria" de la Alianza.

-La guerra se perdió ese día, cuando Sasuke se quedo con el poder de Madara y cuando este enloqueció prácticamente por el deseo de su hermano, pero la Alianza quiso dejarlo por la paz y declarar una victoria "épica" por no decir falsa- El dominador de las serpientes sin duda tenía una lengua muy venenosa y la usaba para "destruir" lo que quedaba de la Alianza en estos momentos.

-¿Tu que puedes reclamarnos Orochimaru? A diferencia de la Alianza, tú te mantuviste como un cobarde oculto como la serpiente que eres en realidad y esperando algo, no me sorprende que te hayas aprovechado de Sasuke y tomar su Sharingan…eres un cobarde.- Tsunade se mantuvo firme ante el poder que en estos momentos poseía el Sannin, ella más que todos lo conocía a la perfección.

-Al contrario Tsunade, yo sabía a dónde podía llegar con Sasuke incluso sabiendo que no podía ganar, fue bien entrenado con tal de vencer a su hermano y ahora tiene un poder más grande que el de un Uchiha común y corriente, él tiene el poder de Madara pero como lo dije antes, para poder controlarlo debes tener una motivación y un sueño, el de Sasuke comenzó a ser guiado por la venganza y el deseo de ver a los causantes de la inmundicia de Konoha muertos y si para eso tendría que matarte Naruto-Kun…estaba dispuesto a hacerlo- Orochimaru se puso serio por un momento, para explicar la situación de Sasuke y de sus consecuencias. 

-Es tu culpa…todas las mentiras que le dijiste solo para obtener una venganza ¡Corrompiste a Sasuke!- El Séptimo Hokage sentencio a Orochimaru de todas las desgracias y mentiras que Sasuke se tuvo que creer mientras entrenaba, el Sannin solo lanzo una carcajada al escuchar eso

-Error, ustedes lo trataron como el traidor y el renegado, sabiendo lo que él buscaba ya sea por sus métodos y al tenerlo presente como él más buscado, no se detendrían hasta tenerlo en la celda y que se hubiera podrido en la cárcel y me pregunto ¿Por qué? Yo se la respuesta…quieren evitar que el Clan Uchiha renazca, que tomen lo corrompido de Konoha y destruirlo para crear un mundo mejor ¿No es así?- Las palabras del Sannin eran un golpe al orgullo de los presentes, porque todo era cierto y Naruto solo quería partirle la cara a Orochimaru por expresarse así de todos y en especial de Sasuke, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

-¡Ya me hartaste Sannin de mierda! ¡No me importa que hayas sido entrenado por Sarutobi, lo que te voy a hacer te va a mandar a la tumba con o sin cabeza!- A estaba ya molesto con el discurso patético de Orochimaru así que no dudo de lanzarse al ataque casi a la velocidad del rayo para la sorpresa de los demás Kages.

-¡Cuarto espere, no lo haga!- Darui intento detenerlo a toda costa pero el Cuarto no se iba a detener para nada, Nagato e Yahiko solo veían lo que iba a pasar contra su aliado, Orochimaru solo mostro su sonrisa maligna.

-Imbécil…- El Sannin y amo de las serpientes activo su ojo escarlata que había obtenido por medio de un "regalo" de Sasuke y miro al Raikage quien estaba a punto de golpearlo pero solo se quedó en intentos al ver que el puño de A se detuvo frente al rostro de Orochimaru. 

-¡A!- Tsunade trato de advertir al cuarto Raikage de los poderes del Sharingan pero cayendo en un simple Genjutsu a manos del Sannin, Orochimaru estaba disfrutándolo con mucho placer al ver que tenía el poder de los Uchiha en su ojo.

-Ven a lo que me refiero, ustedes piensan que todo aquel que piense diferente es una amenaza y es algo que Akatsuki no se va a permitir, el mundo shinobi como lo conocen va a caer y renacerá un nuevo mundo…como el que tanto quería Jiraiya- Orochimaru llenaba sus palabras con mucho veneno y las palabras iban para Naruto y Tsunade, la rubia de inmediato sintió una ira incontrolable y un dolor en su pecho por hablar así de aquel ermitaño. 

-¡No hables así de él!- La rubia de ojos avellana no iba a permitir que Orochimaru hablara así de Jiraiya y mucho menos de sus ideales acumulando chakra en sus puños.

-¡Tsunade espera!- Kakashi trato de detenerla antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez sin embargo a ella no le importo y fue al ataque contra el Sannin, cosa de la que se percato Yahiko.

-Encárguense de ella- Yahiko no quería intervención alguna y mando al camino animal y al camino Petra para atacar a Tsunade quien estaba preparada para recibirlos con su puño, si era necesario, los destruiría en mil pedazos.

-Yōton: Yōgan Gurōbu- Mei expulsaba proyectiles de lava en dirección al cuerpo Petra creando un poco de daño en su brazo, la castaña de Kiri se limpiaba la boca con la lava que tenía.

-Fūton: Kakeami- Una gran red de aire bloqueo el ataque del camino animal y protegiendo a la Godaime del ataque del cien pies, Tsunade observo a las dos Kunoichi detrás de ella manteniendo a raya a los enemigos.

-Gracias chicas, es bueno tenerla aquí- Tsunade agradeció la ayuda de las Kunoichi de Suna y Kiri al protegerla de los ataques de los dos cuerpos de Pain.

-No dejare que te quedes con la gloria Tsunade, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso- Dijo Mei con una sonrisa y entre broma para no dejarse vencer por la rubia de Konoha

-Además, esos bastardos merecen morir por lo que nos han hecho pasar- Temari clavó su abanico al suelo prácticamente al punto de romperlo con una mirada asesina hacía los cuerpos de Pain, el Camino Animal y el Camino Preta serían sus enemigos de las Kunoichi en esta ocasión y honraría la memoria de su hermano caído en batalla.

 _ **"Esto es por ti, Kankuro"**_

-Kurotsuchi, ve con ella y ayúdalas, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás- Onoki se unía a la batalla contra los dos cuerpos de Pain junto con Gaara, Chojuro, Darui y Kakashi, algo de experiencia en batallas ya antiguas le era benéfico al grupo de jóvenes Kages y con la ayuda del legendario ninja copia, no se darían el lujo de perder mientras que su nieta se unía a la elite de las kunoichi más fuertes de la alianza shinobi, encabezadas por dos antiguas Kages.

-Esto será divertido, puedo asegurar que este será el final de lo que quedo de una Alianza shinobi, una que cayó por sus propios errores- Las palabras de Orochimaru no podían estar más envenenadas que nunca y el solo quería ver a sus enemigos caer, sin embargo al observar lo que pasaba con los demás no se dio cuenta que el Genjutsu se disperso dándole la oportunidad de oro que esperaba el Raikage.

-No lo creo- El cuarto Raikage con su puño envuelto en relámpagos trato de golpear al Sannin, afortunadamente para Orochimaru y por obra del Sharingan, logro esquivar el golpe del Kage de Kumo y retomar posición para una batalla mirando a su alrededor como los demás Kages se encontraban en batalla.

-Sabía que un simple genjutsu no sería suficiente para sacar del combate al Raikage- Orochimaru sabía que no podía confiar completamente en el Sharingan aun sabiendo de su gran poder, el Raikage solo se enfureció acumulando más chakra.

-Eso te pasa por poner tu confianza en ese ojo maldito, cuando termine contigo voy a arrancártelo y tenerlo como un trofeo de guerra- A se puso en posición de batalla generando relámpagos alrededor de él y listo para partirle la cara a Orochimaru, mientras el legendario Sannin confiado de su nueva habilidad, le daría un gran uso y su primer victoria seria contra el cuarto Raikage de Kumo.

-Inténtalo- El Akatsuki con su Sharingan activado estaba ansioso por el combate, su batalla sería un mano a mano y el descubriría los secretos del Sharingan en combate, eso lo ponía un más interesante.

Todos los Kages se enfrentaban a los cuerpos de Pain o mejor dicho Yahiko y el cuarto Raikage se enfrentaría a Orochimaru en un combate de fuerza contra astucia mientras que del otro lado, Naruto Uzumaki solo miraba con seriedad a Nagato y a Yahiko, preguntándose en su mente como era posible que estuvieran vivos.

-Naruto.

\- Nagato.

-Veo que lo lograste, te convertiste en Hokage, justo como lo prometiste- El Uzumaki pelirrojo la felicitaba su anhelo, por fin lo consiguió dándole un aplauso lentamente enfocándolo con la mirada.

-Pero veo que no cumpliste la promesa de Jiraiya- Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe al ver como Nagato decía el nombre de su maestro y amigo, irónicamente siendo el Sensei de ambos Akatsuki.

-¿Qué paso con tener el mundo Shinobi en paz? ¿Unidos por fin después de la guerra? Y sin embargo las fronteras siguen siendo cerradas y no solo eso, han dejado que el mal y la corrupción se infiltren en las aldeas grandes y pequeñas o acaso quieren ocultar todo a la vista de la gente ¿Lo quieren así?- Nagato se sentía muy indignado con lo que él estaba viendo actualmente, los secretos de su aparente "resurrección" seguirían escondidos por el momento y se concentro sencillamente en la promesa que Naruto hace ya años se había propuesto.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablamos, ocultándole la verdad a toda la gente sobre su verdadero final, el verdadero final de Sasuke Uchiha- Yahiko estaba metiéndose en un campo que podría ser desconocido para él, pero no lo era, ambos lo sabían todos y eso puso en jaque a Naruto quien se sentía acosado por esas preguntas, cosas que él mismo se negaba la verdad y de lo que paso en realidad después de la guerra.

-El fin de la guerra que todos conocen, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno derrotaron a la Diosa Kaguya y trayendo la paz al mundo, el verdadero final: Naruto Uzumaki no tuvo el valor de matar a quien amenazaba sus ideales, dejándolo libre para que se arrepintiera de sus pecados contra este mundo ¿Y acaso resulto? – Nagato toco el punto más fuerte del asunto, Naruto se toco su brazo vendado, el que había perdido contra Sasuke como un recuerdo de lo sucedido.

-Sasuke estaba perdido, la muerte de su clan y la traición de Danzo a su hermano lo dejo tan lastimado, que él habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de acabar con el mal de este mundo ¡Y lo hizo!- Naruto respondió a las declaraciones de Yahiko y de Nagato con enojo, no iba a permitirse tales cuestionamientos, él se lo había propuesto, salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad y que por fin tuviera una vida tranquila, sin traiciones ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo hizo en efecto, pero a qué precio… ¿Volverse loco? ¿Masacrar toda una aldea para revivir al clan Uchiha? ¿Quitándole la vida a personas inocentes para hacer su voluntad y convertir al clan Uchiha en el arma de Konoha?- Nagato era muy duro en sus palabras y completamente "enjuiciando" a Naruto de las acciones de Konoha con respecto al Uchiha y en especial de la Alianza en ocultar dicha verdad.

-¡Cállate!- El grito del rubio sonó por toda la zona del combate y con una mirada asesina hacía Nagato de hablar así de su amigo y de las mentiras que les estaban diciendo, el no creía en las palabras del pelirrojo y mucho menos que perjudican a Sasuke.

-Como lo pensé Naruto, solo eres una herramienta de los que están en la oscuridad y manejan Konoha. Saben muy bien que tú no podrías enjuiciar a Sasuke por sus crímenes ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Le dieron amnistía en Konoha, un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo y sabiendo que lo importante para él era el clan Uchiha, ustedes decidieron alejarlo de la oscuridad pero aun así, su mente estaba empeñada en reconstruirlo…a cualquier costo- Nagato estaba convencido de que sus palabras podrían llevar a Naruto a la iluminación como él lo pensaba pero aun así sabía que el rubio no le creía y ya estaba en posición de ataque creando el Rasen Shiruken, Yahiko suspiro y solo se puso delante de su amigo como si nada dejando al rubio con muchas preguntas.

-Permíteme Nagato, quiero que vea la verdad de las cosas- Yahiko invoco un gran espejo a su lado y el reflejo comenzó a mostrar aun de una forma algo borrosa un evento que le haría cambiar de opinión y si es posible ceder, Kakashi estaba atento no solo a la batalla contra los dos cuerpos de Pain, sino atento a lo que pasaba con Naruto con preocupación 

-¿Qué verdad?- El rubio se mordió el labio ya harto de las palabras de los dos Akatsuki y dispuesto a contraatacar y de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo y terminar con la batalla, Nagato solo estaba al pendiente de los movimientos del rubio y Yahiko esperando a que el espejo mostrara la verdad y por fin la imagen se hizo ver ante el Séptimo Hokage.

-Esta verdad- El chico de cabello naranja le mostro con una mirada muy fría la imagen del espejo y eso fue suficiente para detener el avance y ataque de Naruto, el susodicho de inmediato comenzó a ver la imagen con una mirada muy grande en sus orbes azules, Nagato esperaba justamente esta reacción.

-¿La reconoces Naruto?- El Uzumaki pelirrojo camino lentamente hacía Naruto mientras seguía observando la imagen dentro del espejo, Nagato activo de inmediato su Rinnegan para no esperar sorpresas de los otros Kages, el ojiazul vio aquella imagen de una mujer pelirrosa envuelta en las oscuridad y solo con los ojos escarlata del Uchiha detrás de ella, se le podía ver sufriendo y llorando y con un destino mucho peor para ella que ni es sus peores pesadillas pudo haber soñado.

-No…no es verdad no…-La duda le invadió su mente de una forma estrepitosa creando diversos escenarios para imaginar esta pesadilla y lo podía sentir en su corazón como comenzaba a ponerse frío, Kakashi y los demás Kages batallaban intentando darle soporte a Naruto pero cuando el Sexto Hokage se percato de que Naruto estaba mirando aquel reflejo, intento intervenir.

-¡Naruto no te dejes engañar, es una ilusión!- Kakashi creó un Chidori listo para impactar en Nagato pero Yahiko intervino creando su campo de gravedad para evitar que el albino atacara, Naruto retrocedió un poco sin poder quitarse la imagen de su rostro.

-Me temo que no, por más que quisiera no lo es- Nagato camino aun más delante de su posición para encarar a Naruto frente a frente, sin mascaras, sin mentiras estas vez…solo la verdad que tenía que salir libre.

-Aquí esta las consecuencias de tus actos Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha busco restablecer su clan…violando a tu ex esposa- La imagen del espejo que distorsiono aun más, dejando ver a un Sasuke corrompido por su propio deseo de la venganza mientras literalmente violaba a Sakura Haruno, el sufrimiento de la ojiverde era evidente, los gritos de desesperación, el llanto justificado y aun así atrapada a un destino mucho más funesto, Naruto veía la imagen con mucha ira y tristeza de ver a la mujer que amo siempre…siendo usada sexualmente por Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ahora…muere Naruto- Nagato golpeo en el estomago al rubio dejándolo sin aire prácticamente y dándole una patada en su rostro mandándolo lejos aun en su estado Bijuu para la sorpresa de los Kages y en especial de Tsunade y Kakashi quienes no dudaron en ir por Nagato y Yahiko.

-¡Miserable, déjalo en paz!- El grito de guerra de Tsunade tomo por sorpresa a Nagato y casi termina golpeado, la velocidad que había adquirido y el Rinnegan le ayudo para evitar el puño de Tsunade y aprovecho para hacer su sello estando de espalda de la rubia.

-¡Tsunade cuidado!- La quinta se dio cuenta ya muy tarde de la situación, Nagato estaba listo para su ataque.

-Katon: Gran bola de fuego- El estilo de fuego del Uzumaki salió disparado hacía la espalda de la Godaime impactando directamente haciendo que ella cayera al suelo por el impacto de las llamas, con una gran quemadura que le dolía hasta el alma y evitando que se parara.

-Miserable…no voy a permitir que le envenenes la mente a Naruto, no mientras yo siga con vida- Tsunade invoco a Katsuyu para que le curara la quemadura y le permitiera moverse para seguir en su ataque contra Nagato, el Uzumaki la miro sin asustarse por las amenazas de la rubia.

-Entonces me queda claro que es lo que tengo que hacer…voy a eliminar a los que lo han corrompido, empezando por ti Tsunade Senju.


	22. Capítulo 22: Días del futuro pasado III

**Capítulo 22:** Días del futuro pasado parte 3

 **Otro tiempo – Kiri**

 ****-Miserable…no voy a permitir que le envenenes la mente a **Naruto** , no mientras yo siga con vida- Tsunade invoco a Katsuyu para que le curara la quemadura y le permitiera moverse para seguir en su ataque contra Nagato, el Uzumaki la miro sin asustarse por las amenazas de la rubia.

-Entonces me queda claro que es lo que tengo que hacer…voy a eliminar a los que lo han corrompido, empezando por ti Tsunade Senju- Nagato se preparó para dar el golpe final con su estilo de fuego sobre la quinta Kage de Konoha, la rubia aun con el dolor en su espalda por la quemadura intento levantarse para atacar a Nagato, el joven Uzumaki no iba a evitar que eso pasara, no mientras ella le envenenaba la mente a **Naruto**.

-Ahora, muere Tsunade- Nagato volvía a sacar una gran varilla de metal para clavársele en la espalda a la Godaime mientras ella lo miraba con odio al Uzumaki y antes de que hiciera algo una gran chispa se interpuso entre ellos y Tsunade fue rápidamente salvada antes de recibir el ataque, Nagato solo miro a quien se interpuso en su camino y el shinobi albino bajó a Tsunade para que pudiera curarse mejor.

-Lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?- Decía Kakashi con una kunai en mano con su clásico tono de voz incluso para estas situaciones de alto riesgo y Tsunade solo sonrió de lado.

-Gracias Kakashi, aunque no debiste hacerlo- Dijo la rubia ya curada al cien por ciento y apretando sus puños para darle la paliza más grande a Nagato mientras el líder de Akatsuki los miraba sin siquiera moverse.

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo- Kakashi nuevamente creo su Chidori, listo para realizar su ataque, Tsunade mantuvo el control de su chakra, pero aun así estaba muy preocupada por cierto rubio, el verlo cuando presencio sea visión le dolió mucho, no quería que lo lastimaran más.

-¿Y **Naruto**?- Kakashi no la ausencia de su ex estudiante y miro por todos lados, Tsunade se mordió el labio y se puso adelante liberando gran cantidad de chakra, mirando amenazante a Nagato.

-El bastardo lo golpeo con tanta fuerza y no reacciono, no lo culpo, después de la imagen que el miserable le mostro, el pobre chico quedo sin palabras- Tsunade generaba mucho más y más chakra por toda la furia acumulada que tenía en su ser, Kakashi observo como Yahiko se unía a su amigo para darle apoyo, así que pensó en un plan antes **del** ataque.

-Yo me enfrentare a él, tú encárgate **del** otro- Kakashi supo su mirada sobre Nagato poniéndose a lado de la rubia, Tsunade solo miro con algo de inconformidad la decisión **del** albino y Nagato solo se acercó lentamente hacía ellos.

-Ni pensando, no voy a dejarte solo en esto- La rubia casi le grita a Kakashi y no lo iba a dejar a su suerte, ella ya había perdido a Jiraiya justamente contra Nagato y no lo permitiría que Kakashi hiciera una misión suicida.

-Tsunade, hay que mantener separado a Nagato de Yahiko, ambos son muy poderosos juntos y Orochimaru junto con los cuerpos son un rival muy frustrante, dejemos a los demás Kages luchar contra ellos- Kakashi sabía lo que pensaba la Godaime y busco calmarla antes de que ella explotara, el plan de Kakashi tenía sentido para Tsunade y ella mejor decidió mirar a Yahiko mientras el shinobi lo miraba desafiantemente con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso Kakashi- Tsunade tronó sus puños nuevamente liberando su Sello Fuerza de un Centenar rodeándola en todo su cuerpo lista para acabar con su oponente, Yahiko vio que esto sería divertido y se puso en posición de combate.

-No dejare que ese bastardo lastime a mi muchacho…ya no más- El grito de guerra de Tsunade se escuchó por todo el lugar lanzándose contra Yahiko con su puño envuelto en chakra para golpear al huérfano de la lluvia, Kakashi miro fijamente a Nagato creando su Chidori y el Uzumaki activo su Rinnegan, Hatake sabía que competir contra el Rinnegan era un suicido y enfrentarlo por segunda vez era un aprendizaje, pero él tenía su arma secreta por así decirlo.

-Obito…te prometí que no lo usaría nuevamente…pero esto es por el bien de nuestro destino – El albino cerro los ojos con un suspiro y al abrir ambos ojos, sus ojos se tornaron escarlata con tres aspas y una mirada desafiante, Nagato se impresiono por dentro de su ser al ver a Kakashi activa su Sharingan, las cosas dentro de este mundo había cambiado por azares **del** destino o quizás no, pero por el momento, la lucha **del** Rinnegan y Sharingan estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¡Cuidad Kazekage! – Darui golpeaba con sus relámpagos al cuerpo animal de Pain pero este se movía con rapidez por obra **del** ciempiés, mientras Gaara protegía a los Kages con su defensa perfecta, Onoki intentaba golpear al camino Naraka, pero era protegido por el cuerpo Asura con sus placas de metal, Chojuro buscaba flanquear a dichos cuerpos con su espada de los espadachines de la niebla.

-¡Miserable!- El joven Mizukage solo se encontró con la placa de metal **del** cuerpo Asura, dicho cuerpo se dispuso a contra atacar solo para recibir el rayo de haz de Onoki permitiendo que el Mizukage se reincorporara a la formación defensiva.

-Se mueven tan rápido, mis golpes no pueden alcanzarlos- Dijo el Mizukage, observaba como Darui atacar con fuerza el cuerpo animal con todo su poder, él no iba a permitir que Akatsuki lo derrotara y destruyera el legado de Kumo, más por la muerte de su mejor amigo a manos de Akatsuki y la muerte de su esposa, Samui, muerta a manos de Hidan. 

-Tendremos que buscar una estrategia y no creo que la Tsuchikage y las demás puedan resistir- El cuerpo Naraka intentaba "enjuiciar" a Mei Terumi y a Temari, las dos mujeres evitaban los ataques mientras Kurotsuchi intentaba atacarlo por detrás, pero el cuerpo Asura será un dolor de cabeza sirviendo como el protector de los demás cuerpos, la Tsuchikage se molestó al escuchar las palabras **del** Mizukage.

-No soy una debilucha Chojuro, se defenderme- Dijo la azabache con rabia pero sin distraerse de su ataque, Mei la más experimentada de las jóvenes Kunoichi trataba de bloquear la visibilidad de los cuerpos de Pain con su humo y Temari apoyando para evitar un ataque sorpresivo.

-Aun así, no te confíes muchacha, ellos no son rivales fáciles- Mei estaba al pendiente de Chojuro enfrentándose a los demás cuerpos, a pesar de confiar en él, aun le faltaba mucho por enseñar y no le hubiera gustado dejarlo solo en el conflicto que estaban viviendo, Temari logro divisar el cuerpo Asura distraído y aprovecho para acabar con la defensa de Akatsuki.

-¡Mueran malditos bastardos!- La rubia de Suna atacó con su abanico para crear una gran ventisca cortante al cuerpo Asura y este se protegía con su cuerpo de metal ante el viento Kurotsuchi aprovecho para atacar al cuerpo animal con todo junto con Mei, la castaña solo estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en especial con el cuarto Raikage, quien estaba luchando mano a mano contra el Sannin de Orochimaru.

-Espero que A pueda resistir contra Orochimaru- Mei sencillamente no podría pensar en dejar solo al ex Kage de Kumo pero tenía que ayudar a las chicas en la batalla, él estaría bien. Mientras que **del** otro lado de la batalla, A se enfrentaba al Sannin con mucha fuerza y tenacidad mientras que Orochimaru se movía con agilidad para evitar los golpes **del** antiguo Kage.

-¡Muere!- A rodeado por completo de sus relámpagos busco conectar un golpe certero al abdomen de Orochimaru pero el Sannin uso su gran agilidad para zafarse de cualquier golpe o jutsu **del** antiguo Kage de Kumo evocando una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Eso es todo el poder el cuarto Raikage? No me sorprende entonces como es que perdieron la guerra- Orochimaru reía con toda malicia y muy confiado de sus nuevas habilidades con el Sharingan de Sasuke, cosa que al Raikage le molesto mucho y nuevamente acumulo más chakra envuelta de sus rayos azules, listo para destruir al Sannin sin importar que de su vida por realizarlo.

-¡Miserable!- Su puño envuelto de relámpagos busco impactar en el estómago, Orochimaru con el poder el Sharingan pudo detener el puño **del** Kage de Kumo con algo de dificultad pero que lo podía contener hasta cierto momento, el Sannin solo lo miro con su sonrisa clásica.

-La ira puede cegar incluso al más fuerte, pero la duda hace que pierda doblegar la voluntad de hierro de cualquiera- Orochimaru tampoco se iba a andar con juegos, sabía que A tenía poca paciencia, pero era astuto y podría ganar sin necesidad de liberar todas sus artimañas, la fuerza contra la astucia sería puesta a prueba en estos momentos.

La batalla era intensa por todos los frentes y parecía que así se mantendría hasta que una de las fuerzas cayera por fin, todos menos una persona, una persona que estaba fuera de combate por el golpe de Nagato, entre los escombros de una antigua columna, el Séptimo Hokage se encontraba en el suelo buscando levantarse tras el golpe de Nagato, **Naruto** se levantó y observo como la batalla se estaba concretando. Caos por todos lados, la batalla ya se había extendido más que lo que pensaba, cinco años en este conflicto y el resurgimiento de Akatsuki y otros eventos alternos, el rubio se preguntaba porque había **pasado** todo esto y porque la aparición de todo esto, recordando el principio de todo estos eventos mientras miraba en Tsunade…la esencia de la ojiverde.

-S…Sakura-Chan…. ¿Acaso yo…fui el culpable?


	23. Capítulo 23: Días del futuro pasado IV

**Capítulo 23:** Días del futuro pasado parte 4

 **Otro tiempo - Kiri**

-Sakura-chan… ¿Acaso fue mi culpa?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto al mirar el gran campo de batalla que estaba dándose en la aldea de la niebla, luchado por la libertad y por el sueño de un mundo de paz en el mundo shinobi y eso lo haría valer Naruto sin dudarlo un segundo, pero este conflicto de hacer cinco años lo destruía, el regreso de Akatsuki aún le era difícil de comprender y más como su poder creía a un ritmo acelerado y la muerte de muchos shinobis, aún se sentía muy confundido de como esto paso tan rápido. Pero aún tenía una gran herida que no le dejaba dormir en paz y mucho menos pensar claro y fue ahí que saco de su bolsillo la foto de su esposa o ahora ex esposa, una hermosa joven pelirosa con un pequeño en brazos, la foto que tomo cuando su primero hijo nació y paso con sus dedos la foto con una sonrisa muy forzada y llena de dolor aun en su cuerpo.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo que he olvidado tus besos…- Una lagrima salió por el rostro del Séptimo Hokage al recordar los mejores momentos de su vida después de la Cuarta Guerra con la chica por la cual sintió un gran sentimiento de amor.

-¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?- Dijo con pesadez en su pecho sintiendo el dolor pero él quería quitarse eso de encima y ponerse en el mundo real para luchar por el sueño que su Sensei quería desde siempre, sin dejar a un lado, los momentos más felices en Konoha antes del conflicto.

 **Flashback – Konoha- Cinco años atrás**

-¡Shina! ¡Oreji! ¡Vengan a comer!- Desde la ventana de su hogar en la parte alta de la aldea, en la residencia del Hokage, una mujer peli rosa llamaba a sus dos hijos con mucho aire en los pulmones, su sello de liberación verde la identificaba a la vista de todos, siendo la gran doctora del hospital principal de Konoha, Sakura Haruno, la mujer buscaba a sus dos niños sin éxito alguno y solo suspiro, ya era hora de comer y ellos no aparecían, así que se metió otra vez a la casa para continuar preparando los últimos sazones de la comida y en una sillita alta, es encontraba una niña de trenzas de tan solo tres años jugando con algunos crayones y unos ojos azules como los de su padre, Sakura le acaricio la cabeza a su nena consentida con una sonrisa angelical.

-Tus hermanos tardan mucho ¿No lo crees Hikari?- La estudiante de Tsunade se refirió a su única hija mujer Hikari mientras miraba el reloj para ver a qué hora llegaban sus traviesos, Hikari reía un poco y balbuceaba algunas palabras que más o menos se le entendían, Sakura solo rio al verla sonreír, ya que le recordaba mucho a ella.

-Eres tan pequeña y tan linda, saliste igual que yo y pronto serás muy fuerte como tu madre ¡Shannaro!- Sakura gritaba con mucha vitalidad en su ser y haciendo una pose de victoria como siempre se le recordada e incluso Hikari imito a su madre siendo acto de orgullo para la chica Haruno, hasta que escucho unos ruidos en la puerta.

-¡Llegamos mamá!- Entraban a la casa dos niños de casi la misma estatura, el primero era el mayor de los hijos del Hokage, un chico a su misma imagen con cabello rubio y la misma actitud, solo que con ojos verdes, herencia de su madre, vestía con una chaqueta naranja con bordes negros y debajo de ella una camisa blanca y con el símbolo Uzumaki encerrado en un círculo blanco, un pantalón café oscuro con vendajes como espinilleras y sus sandalias ninja con su bandana en su frente haciendo relucir el símbolo de Konoha, el otro chico tenía un color de cabello distinto a su hermano, uno de color rojizo como los del clan Uzumaki, él tenía los ojos de su padre pero más claros y vestía con un chaleco amarillo y el mismo símbolo del clan Uzumaki, una camisa negra y pantalón negro y si bandana en su hombro izquierdo, Sakura escucho los pasos de sus hijos y fue con ellos para recibirlos.

-¿Dónde estaban par de traviesos?- Dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza de los dos con ternura, el pelirrojo hablo antes que el rubio lo hiciera.

-Shina se metió en problemas mamá, nuevamente pinto el monte de los Hokages otra vez- El pelirrojo, conocido como Orenji sonrió y señalo al monte mientras Sakura y el niño rubio venía petrificados y sorprendidos al ver el Monte del Hokage con pintura y demás cosas, con algunos shinobis limpiándola.

-¿Yo? Nosotros cabeza de habanero- Se defendió un joven Shinachiku haciéndole frente a su hermano en el momento y no iba dejarse acusar por algo que…sin hizo pero no solo, Orenji se puso a discutir con su hermano por millonésima vez.

-Cabello de plátano, tú fuiste el que empezaste, te escapaste de la clase y casi nos atrapan- Decía mientras recordaba el momento en que Shinachiku le sugirió salir de la clase para hacer algo divertido y aunque opto por no irse con él, cinco minutos después lo acompaño y casi los atrapan en el acto.

-Si…pero tú me seguiste hermanito- Sonrió el rubio y mofándose de su hermanito menor, cosa que lo hacía ninguna gracia al oji azul.

-Soy solo menor por dos años- Se justificaba Orenji y continuaban discutiendo pero enfrente de su madre solo le dio un tic al verlos y solo sonrió mirándolos.

-Este…niños- Shinachiku y Orenji mirando a su madre con ingenuidad y solo en la cocina Hikari reía, ya sabía que iba a pasar después de ese pequeño llamado de atención.

-¿Si mamá?- Preguntaron al unísono y Sakura solo se puso a su nivel de ambos con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa, lo último que se escucho fue un gran estruendo en la tierra por el grito de los dos traviesos por toda la aldea, al cabo de unos minutos, Shinachiku y Orenji se estaban sobando la oreja respectivamente mientras Sakura solo suspiraba al saber lo que hicieron sus hijos él día de hoy.

-Eso dolió mamá- Se quejó Shinachiku haciendo un leve puchero mientras Sakura checaba la comida y de paso consentir aún más a su pequeña Hikari, volviendo con ellos en un instante.

-Eso fue por hacer travesuras y escaparse de clases, tienen suerte de que su padre no esté aquí para darles una lección, está muy ocupado con su trabajo- Decía la pelirosa regañándoles mientras Shinachiku y Orenji se miraban para ver quien tenía la culpa de esto.

-¿Así? ¿Y porque lo vimos comiendo ramen fuera de la oficina?- Cuando Shinachiku menciono eso, Orenji le cerro la boca rápidamente para evitar meterse en más problemas y eso hizo que la ojiverde arqueara la ceja de brazos cruzados.

-¡Shinachiku! Ahora papá no nos dará las cosas que nos prometió si no le decíamos a mamá- Orenji le susurraba a su hermano mayor mientras el rubio intentaba explicarle las cosas a su madre mientras la rodeaba un aura un poco oscura tronándose sus dedos.

-Así que…escapándote del trabajo…Naruto…- Rechinaba sus dientes siendo vista por Shinachiku quien se sentía muy nervioso y supo lo que venía, menos su hermano menor.

-¿Mamá estas bien?- El joven pelirrojo estaba de igual forma temeroso de la actitud de su madre mientras la pelirroja intentaba mantener la calma con una sonría.

-Oh no, ¡va a explotar! ¡Corre Orenji!- Shinachiku tomo a su hermano menor de la mano pasa salir corriendo de la casa, Orenji no sabía porque su hermano se potaba así, al salir de la casa Sakura por fin pudo sacar su "pequeño" enojo.

-¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!- El grito de Sakura sonó por toda la aldea y por los cuatro vientos haciendo un gran estruendo en la tierra dentro del mundo Shinobi y en Konoha, pero de todas las personas que escucharon el grito de la estudiante de Tsunade llego hasta el Ichiraku Teuchi donde cierto chico rubio escucho ese estruendoso grito hasta sus oídos y su reacción fue tan "natural" al escuchar ese grito que abrió los ojos sorpresa y sin querer escupió el ramen a uno de los clientes del lugar siendo objeto de risa y de incomodidad, el Séptimo Hokage estaba quien creía en nadie al verlo fuera de su oficina para comer en su lugar favorito para comer, toda la gente que lo vio el suceso se aguantaban la risa y el rubio solo sintió algo de vergüenza.

-Este…lo siento mucho, no era mi intención- Naruto se disculpó con el hombre con una sonrisa, pagando la cuenta y retirándose del lugar caminando con tranquilidad, sabiendo que cuando llegue a casa, tendrá que pagar las consecuencias con su esposa.

-Estoy en problemas- Sonrió el rubio pero consiente de que a Sakura no le va a dar gracia lo que hizo y le recordó que para la próxima no tenía que escaparse de su trabajo como si nada, pero eso pasaría cuando llegue.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Aún recuerdo ese momento Sakura-Chan, como extraño tu voz- Naruto continuaba en el limbo de sus pensamientos ignorando la gran batalla que se estaba dando, al reincorporarse bien y estar de pie, buscando la forma de terminar con el conflicto, otro flashback paso por su mente y justamente, después del momento en el que llego a casa ese día.

 **Flashback – Residencia Uzumaki- Cinco años atrás**

-¡Ya llegue!- El joven Séptimo Hokage entro a su casa como si nada con una gran sonrisa y la gran sorpresa para él, era que no encontraba a nadie en su residencia, por lo que entro hacía la sala para buscar a sus hijos y a su amada peli rosa.

-Este… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Busca incesantemente poniendo el sombrero de Kage en el respaldo de una mesa y para su sorpresa, en una pequeña mesa de madera, cierta peli rosa estaba sentada de brazos y piernas cruzadas con un montón de papeles y documentos en la mesa, la ojiverde de cabellera algo larga mirada al Hokage con mucha determinación y el rubio solo se petrifico al verla así…sabía en el lio que se había metido.

-Naruto…- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto, ella sola estaba confrontando al rubio mientras que Shinachiku y Orenji con la pequeña Hikari solo observaban desde la puerta de su cuarto para ver la discusión de sus padres.

-Hola Sakura-Chan jeje- Decía el rubio muy nervioso mientras observaba el pilar de papeles y documentos que había en la mesa y la ojiverde tomo uno de los documentos para leerlo plácidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Naruto dijo tratando de hacerse el ingenio con respecto a los documentos.

-Esto Uzumaki Naruto, son los archivos que tenías que haber llenado todo el día y terminarlos antes del anochecer para hoy- Decía Sakura mostrándole los documentos y con el símbolo de Konoha petrificando a Naruto por completo, recordando que Shikamaru le había dicho que tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, estaba más que en problemas y comenzó a sentir un escalofrío en su ser al pobre rubio mientras podría sentir la mirada y el aura de Sakura.

-Puedo explicarlo…-Trato de explicarse el séptimo Hokage a su esposa con caras y señas con los dedos para no verse en más problemas.

-¿Qué fuiste a comer Ramen en horas de trabajo?- Sakura se levantó lentamente de la silla dejando ver su figura y su actitud enfrente del rubio y poco a poco se acercaba a él mientras Naruto solo se puso más nervioso.

-¿Qué pero cómo? ¿Quién?- Naruto estaba en su mente pensando en cómo había sido descubierto mientras Sakura solo le sonrió.

-Tengo mis métodos- Le guiño el ojo a su marido y una risilla burlona salió de la residencia y el dueño de esa risilla era Shinachiku, le parecía gracioso ver a su padre en problemas. 

-Shinachiku…Orenji…- Naruto estaba que no le calentaba el sol al ser engañado por sus dos niños traviesos y bromistas, Sakura solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A ellos ya los castigue y al parecer la única que se comporta en la casa es Hikari- Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su esposo.

-Espera Sakura-Chan, puedo explicarlo, es que es mucho papeleo y tenía hambre, demasiada hambre yo diría- Se quejaba el rubio como niño pequeño mientras sentía el aura oscura de su ojiverde, pero ella como si nada sonriendo ya enfrente de él.

-Naruto….-Sakura levanto su mano solo para darle un pequeño zape en la cabeza al rubio sin mucha fuerza para sorpresa de Naruto quien se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de su amada.

-No tienes remedio alguno- Suspiro Sakura y se volvió a sentar a la silla con una calma total siendo objeto de atención de Naruto quien se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros. 

-¿No estas enojada?- Pregunto aun nervioso Naruto por la actitud de la ojiverde pero aprovechando su posición le estaba dando un masaje en los hombros.

-No- Fue lo único que dijo mientras sentía rico el masaje del rubio, ella también tuvo un trabajo muy pesado en el hospital, a pesar de que había terminado la guerra, aun había heridos y personas que necesitaban atención y gracias a sus enseñanzas, ella hacía lo que podía, Naruto podía sentir como la presión de Sakura poco a poco se iba.

-Yo sé que es trabajar mucho tiempo, estar mucho tiempo en el hospital me agota Naruto y sinceramente quiero estar por lo menos un día sin que ninguno de ustedes haga alboroto- Sonreía la ojiverde levantándose ya más relajada y se volteo para ver a su esposo acariciando sus mejillas con sus marcas zorrunas.

-Bienvenido a casa, Hokage-sama- Le dijo Sakura a un Naruto sonriente mientras la tomaba de la cintura, ella se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos y solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Tu solo puedes decirme Naruto, Sakura-Chan- Naruto aún no se sentía cómodo como lo llamaban aun, lo hacía por protocolo pero prefería que lo llamaran por su nombre y en especial su peli rosa.

-Te ves tan Sexy con tu cabello largo, te pareces a tu padre- La susodicha jugueteaba con el cabello que le llegaba un poco al cuello y se asemejaba al peinado de Minato, Naruto se sintió cómodo con el cumplido y se enfocó a una foto que su Sensei le regalo hace ya tiempo, antes de morir a manos de Pain.

-Ojala estuvieran aquí para verte lograr ser Hokage- Dijo con un leve susurro mirando la misma foto la ojiverde, pensando que quizás le incomodada a Naruto esas palabras, pero solo él se rio y dejo marcada una sonrisa.

-Créeme Sakura-Chan, ya lo saben- El héroe de Konoha sentía a veces la esencia de sus padres y de verlo por fin cumplir sus sueños hechos realidad , Sakura le beso su mejilla mientras estaba distraído y volvieron al asunto de sus hijos.

-Por cierto, tus hijos señor Hokage, se escaparon de sus clases otra vez, de donde habrán sacado esa maña y Shinachiku tiene una "rival" por así decirlo- Aquellas palabras de Sakura llegaron a los oídos de Shinachiku y Orenji, quien solo se rio el pelirrojo mientras Shina se moría de la vergüenza de lo que su madre sabía y eso dejo muy intrigado a Naruto.

-¿Así? ¿Quién?- Pregunto arqueando la ceja del rubio y solo para ser detenido por la entrada de sus hijos corriendo-

-¡Papá!- Tanto Orenji como Shinachiku con Hikari en brazos gritaron para recibir a su padre, Naruto les dio un fuerte abrazo y les beso su frente a sus tres ángeles pero aun había cosas que Naruto tenía que decirles.

-Miren, pero son mis dos traviesos consentidos, veo que tienes buenos métodos Sakura-chan Dattebayo- Se rio Naruto mientras se quedaron extrañados Shinachiku y Orenji al notar que su padre no se estaba enojando sino todo lo contrario y solo hubo una cosa que hacer por parte de los dos hermanos.

-Fue culpa de Shina- Orenji señalo sin culpa alguna a su hermano rubio mientras este puso una cara de pocos amigos al ser acusado de actuar solo mientras el pelirrojo quería alejarse, solo para ser detenido por el rubio de ojos verdes.

-No, fue tuya Orenji, no me hagas sacar la kunai- Dijo muy confiado el rubio sacando una kunai de su bolsillo y en posición de ataque.

-Y tú no me obligues sacar mi fuerza- Orenji se acomodó su chaleco dispuesto a ponerse en guardia en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo contra Shinachiku pero para sorpresa de los dos, su madre los miraba con un aura asesina.

-Ya ya los dos, es hora de comer, así que siéntense- Sakura los miraba con una sonrisa y mirada malvada, quería que dejaran de pelear y se sentaran para el almuerzo, Shinachiku junto con Orenji y Hikari se sentaron rápidamente, Sakura los quería con todo su corazón y era justo que ellos lo supieran, si se enojaba era porque ella se preocupaba por su bienestar, cuando Sakura ya iba a preparar la comida para sus pequeños, Naruto se le quedo viendo con ternura y de eso se percató la pelirosa para verlo a los ojos azules.

-Oye- Fue lo único Naruto quedándose viendo en el rostro de Sakura, haciendo que ella se pusiera algo incomoda.

-¿Si Naruto?- Pregunto algo sonrojada mientras el rubio no sabía cómo expresar las palabras para decirle lo que pasaba.

-Tienes algo en el rostro- Dijo Naruto mientras señalaba por las mejillas de Sakura y ella no sabía que era lo que tenía y se puso a buscar con sus propias manos que era.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?- Al decir eso Sakura algo escéptica, el rubio aprovecho para hacer su propia movida ya clásico de él.

-Mmm…esto- Naruto le robo un dulce beso en los labios de la ojiverde y tomándola de la cintura haciendo que ella se sonrojara al máximo por ver como Naruto la sorprendió mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar por el momento.

-Baka…sabes que me gustan tus besos, pero no que me los robes- Sakura desvió su mirada aun con las mejillas rojas y haciendo un leve puchero enfrente de Naruto mientras el susodicho se rio aun tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Y quieres que pare?- Naruto le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas de su esposa, Sakura se acercó más a él acariciando su trasero sin que los niños los vieran en su prueba de amor.

-Para nada- Y con esas palabras, ambos shinobis se dieron un beso lleno de amor y pasión, la vida que el joven Uzumaki estaba viviendo en estos momentos era lo mejor, la guerra termino, Sasuke volvió a Konoha, tiene una familia grande y feliz y lo mejor a todo, la chica a la que siempre amo con todo el corazón estaba a su lado y por siempre la amaría y la protegería de todo mal pero…

-Naruto…Naruto… ¡Reacciona!- La voz intempestiva de Kakashi interrumpió el recuerdo de Naruto haciéndolo reaccionar tras vez que grandes rocas se dirigían a él y el rubio se movió con rapidez para evitar el gran golpe con las piedras, eso hizo que su recuerdo hermoso y lleno de alegría radicalmente cambiara y se viera a la realidad en la que estaba metido ahora, el Sexto Hokage de Konoha se puso a nivel de Naruto para hacerle reaccionar lo que estaba pasando, Naruto miraba la gran batalla y se puso a hablar con Kakashi mientras este miraba con su Sharingan a Yahiko con su gran dominio de los cuerpos del dolor.

-Kakashi-Sensei- Naruto miro como los Kages y los antiguos Kages se enfrentaban a los cuerpos de Pain mientras Tsunade les daba apoyo con su jutsu de curación, Orochimaru enfrentándose al Cuarto Raikage, sabía que su intervención tenía que ser ahora.

-No te distraigas Naruto, necesitare toda la ayuda para terminar con esto- Kakashi le daba un consejo rápido mientras recuperaba algo de chakra para seguir luchando.

-Está bien- Naruto solo asintió apretando su puño, al ver a Nagato de reojo, otro recuerdo apareció en él, solo que este era doloroso para el rubio, recordando solo una tumba, la lluvia y el llanto de Sakura al tocar la tumba de su hijo Orenji, creándole un gran sentimiento de rabia por no salvarlo, como le prometió a toda su familia de siempre defenderlos, Kakashi se percató de eso al instante.

-No te preocupes…volveremos a la vida que teníamos antes- Kakashi posaba su mano en el hombro de su antiguo estudiante para calmar su dolor, algo que no era fácil de olvidad para él y de inmediato comenzó a reunir mucho chakra en su cuerpo para estar listo para la batalla.

-No…no será así…No tendré a Orenji volviendo a casa- Sabía que no le revivirían a Orenji, pero no permitiría que más vidas inocentes se perdieran en un intento de guerra y Naruto se convenció que la única forma de lograrlo, era matar a todo Akatsuki.

-Pero… ¡No voy a perder a mi familia otra vez!- El grito de Naruto le hizo transformarse de inmediato en su estado Bijuu, la motivación volvió en el rubio y Kakashi sabía que ahora las esperanzas de todos estaban en el Séptimo Hokage, el gran destello naranja de Konoha y héroe del mundo Shinobi.

-Vamos Naruto, terminemos con esto de una buena vez- Con esas palabras Kakashi comenzó a avanzar contra Nagato con el Sharingan en ambos ojos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el Uzumaki pelirrojo, Tsunade nuevamente busco derribar a Yahiko con sus puños y el resto de los Kages buscando acabar por lo menos con un cuerpo de Pain, Naruto se percató de esto, así que lo mejor por el momento, era enfrentarse a uno de ellos y alivianar la carga para los jóvenes Kages.

-El Cuerpo Asura es un dolor de cabeza para los demás, tendré que inutilizarlo- Naruto observaba el entorno en el que peleaban y a Gaara le costaba mucho trabajo mantener su defensa de madera contra la defensa de acero, pero afortunadamente recibió el consejo de un viejo amigo.

-Cuidado Naruto, no es como la última vez que los enfrentaste- En su interior, hablaba el poderoso Kyuubi estando alerta de cualquier movimiento de Nagato y de cualquier acontecimiento que fuera sospechoso, pero Naruto lo sabía a la perfección y ya tenía un plan para eso.

-No se preocupes Kurama…No por nada soy el ninja que sorprende a todos- Naruto se concentró únicamente mirando a donde estaba el cuerpo Asura quien golpeaba con fuerza la defensa de Gaara y espero el momento para intervenir, solo un segundo los separaba de la victoria parcial de la derrota definitiva.

-¡Kazekage!- Darui observo como la defensa perfecta de Gaara poco a poco se rompía y él ya no aguantaba el rito de los ataques metálicos del cuerpo Asura y fue cuando una placa de metal le golpeo el brazo para hacerle caer y ver como el cuerpo de Pain estaba ya encima de él listo para dar el último golpe.

-¡Gaara cuidado!- Kurotsuchi intento ayudar a Gaara pero fue alejada por el cuerpo animal y llamando la atención de Temari quien veía que su hermano estaba en peligro, no se iba a perdonar perder a su otro hermano en el campo de batalla y no frente a Pain.

-¡No por favor!- Temari intento apresurarse para por lo menos protegerlo pero no lo iba a lograr, el cuerpo Asura puso una placa de metal que le impedía el paso y Gaara solo observo a Temari, sabía lo que pensaba pero no iba a permitir que lo asesinaran sin antes caer como un héroe.

-No poder realizar mi defensa a tiempo…lo siento mucho – Gaara solo miro desafiante a su oponente que estaba a punto de clavarle una gran varilla de acero en su cuerpo, sintiendo que todo fue en vano o eso pensó…

-Siento mucho la tardanza Gaara- Aquella voz que el pelirrojo escucho le hizo abrir los ojos y sorprenderse al ver que Naruto se había teletrasnportado para interponerse en el ataque, penetrando con su mano el cuerpo metálico sin que el cuerpo Asura se diera cuenta de eso, Naruto le regalo una sonrisa a su compañero Kage y fue visto esta acción por todos incluyendo Nagato quien se sorprendió de la forma en que Naruto intervino.

-Llegas en el mejor momento, Naruto- Fue lo único que le dijo Gaara y Naruto volvió a enfocarse de su oponente, cuando un brillo azul se intensificaba en el cuerpo Asura con mucho chakra.

-¡Rasen Shuriken!- El Rasengan en forma de Shuriken prácticamente atravesó el cuerpo del cuerpo Asura, destruyéndolo por completo sin pestañar y eso significaba una luz de esperanza para la batalla, sin el cuerpo defensivo por todos lados, ahora los Kages podrían acabar con los otros cuerpos como si nada.

-Uno menos…y muchos todavía- Con una mirada muy sería se enfocó en Nagato, quien solo le regalo una mirada sería distrayéndose un poco y Tsunade vio de inmediato que el chico estaba recuperando la esperanza y era tiempo de que ella hiciera lo mismo. 

-Bien hecho muchacho, ahora déjanos ayudarte…siempre serás un hijo para mí y por lo tanto…voy a proteger a mis nietos- Tsunade se levantaba con cuidado para curarse nuevamente y tomar más chakra para ejecutar sus ataques, pero su mente estaba muy determinada y lista para seguir en la lucha, recordando aquel funeral en Konoha, el funeral del aun joven Oreji y viendo como Naruto y Sakura lloraron por días e incluso semanas, ella no permitiría que algo así les volviera a pasar.

-¡Ah!- El grito de guerra de Tsunade se escuchó con fuerza en todo el lugar, haciendo que prácticamente Orochimaru se paralizaba y sabía que las cosas no andaban bien identificando el chakra de la rubia y también siendo notado por Kakashi mientras continuaba batallando con Yahiko.

-Este chakra, es muy intenso- Decía en voz baja Kakashi desviando los ataques del poseedor de los cuerpos del dolor, Nagato observo como Tsunade ya estaba cerca de él con una gran fuerza, una gran sorpresa ver a la Quinta Hokage aun en condiciones de lucha.

-¿Pero cómo?- Fue la única pregunta que hizo Nagato y Tsunade con toda su fuerza en su puño no dejaría que su muchacho sufriera jamás y más por la memoria de su nieto pelirrojo.

\- ¡Esto es por Orenji!- La furia de Tsunade no solo libero unas lágrimas de dolor por la muerte de su nieto Orenji, sino una gran cantidad de fuerza y chakra concentrada en su puño y rodeada con su sello por todo el cuerpo superando la defensa del Uzumaki, haciendo que recibiera el golpe y fuera mandado por todo el corredor siendo objeto de la vista de todos y en especial por Yahiko.

-¡Nagato!- El pelirrojo vio como Nagato fue golpeado con mucha fuerza pero para reincorporarse nuevamente a su línea de ofensiva no le costó nada incluso usando sus pies como frenos ante aquel golpe, la alianza estaba recuperando fuerza con la intervención de Naruto y ahora más con Tsunade quien estaba rodeada de chakra en tono verde y poniendo un paso al frente mirando a Nagato, el Uzumaki solo paso su brazo por su boca para darse cuenta que tenía sangre, la rubia lo había golpeado con fuerza, que esta vez, si le dolería en un buen tiempo y solo se quedó mirándola con algo de rabia sin perder la cabeza.

-Nada mal, Tsunade…nada mal- Los ojos del Rinnegan de Nagato observaron detenidamente a la quinta de Konoha y ella solo siguió caminando con el chakra a todo lo que daba y se atrevió a aumentarlo aún más enfrente de él, ella no tenía duda alguna, su fuerza de voluntad la haría más fuerte y esta vez, tenía por quien pelear: Por Naruto y por la memoria de su difunto nieto, Oreji Uzumaki, muerto a los 17 años a manos de Akatsuki y Nagato podía ver en Tsunade a una persona muy familiar en ella, al viejo ermitaño de los sapos como una gran sombra "protegiendo" a Tsunade, incluso más allá de la muerte, el viejo ermitaño también protegería a Naruto y más en estos momento en donde la fuerza de voluntad del Séptimo Kage es más fuerte que nunca.


	24. Capítulo 24: ¿Sacrificio?

**Capítulo 24:** Días del futuro pasado – ¿Sacrificio?

 **-Otro Tiempo-**

-Deja de lamentarte Naruto y vete, no es necesario que me ayudes, además, el tiempo de los Saninns ha terminado…es hora de que ustedes den la cara al mundo y diga ¡Yo fui entrenado por uno de los tres Saninns! - Tsunade se estaba aferrando de los brazos de Orochimaru mientras el Shinigami les estaba tomando su alma mediante la daga, ella no lo dejaría ir como si nada y mientras eso pasaba, miraba a Naruto quien estaba debatido en intervenir o irse por honor de Tsunade.

-Haz sentir a Jiraiya orgulloso Naruto por favor…no pierdas la esperanza aun, que todo saldrá bien- La rubia le regalo una sonrisa mientras el Shinigami observaba el gran sacrificio de ella contra el Sannin de las serpientes quien trataba de liberarse.

-Hazlo por Orenji- Un lagrima paso por la mejilla de Tsunade recordando a su nieto y a su sonrisa, Naruto se quedó en shock al escuchar eso y Kakashi de inmediato fue para ayudar a Naruto a levantarse mirando con desaprobación a lo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

-Muy bien Orochimaru…prepárate a sentir el verdadero dolor… ¡NO TE LA DEJARE TAN FACIL!- Tsunade apretaba con fuerza los brazos de Orochimaru para literalmente rompérselos con ayuda del Shinigami mientras que el edificio estaba a punto de caerse.

-¡Se está cayendo el techo! ¡Hatake, Uzumaki a un lado!- Darui trataba de advertir a los shinobis de Konoha para prevenir más muertes, Tsunade miro de reojo por última vez a Naruto con un llanto en su mirada.

-Naruto…por favor, protege a tu familia y a todos, no quiero morir sabiendo que fallaste esa prometa, Katsuyu te lo dejo en tus manos- La rubia rechino los dientes con fuerza mirando a Orochimaru quien sentía como su chakra estaba siendo sellada por la rubia ante el inminente Jutsu del Shinigami.

-Estas tan loca como pensaba, ¿Quieres matarnos aquí y ahora? Eso no va a cambiar, sus acciones lo van a perseguir toda su vida- Dijo con mucha desesperación el Sannin de las serpientes buscando cambiar el pensamiento de la rubia en el momento.

-Tu no conoces a Naruto, ni siquiera aun después de mucho tiempo…el siempre sorprende a todos, incluso ante toda la situación adversa, el saldrá adelante- Kakashi llego en el momento en el que era imposible detener al Shinigami por lo que tomo a Naruto para alejarse del derrumbe del edificio, los pilares fallaron y dejando caer roca por todo el lugar e incluso imposibilitándole el escape a cualquiera de los dos Saninns en el momento, Naruto apenas y pudo reaccionar mirando a la quinta Hokage.

-Buena suerte Naruto y por favor….cuida a tu familia- Las piedras y los pilares se cayeron alrededor de ellos dejando de ver a los Saninns, Naruto reacciono al cien por ciento mirando el gran sacrificio de la rubia e incluso intentando salvarla, pero ya el lugar ya se estaba viniendo abajo en un 75 por ciento y no pudo teletransportarse por la falta de chakra que tenía, la alianza estaba a fuera del lugar con una cara de angustia, esperando a los dos Kages que salieran con vida, en especial Gaara preocupado por su amigo. Tras unos minutos, los dos Hokages salieron del edificio que se cayó por completo dejando adentro a los Saninns, Naruto observo el lugar hecho añicos esperando que no fuera verdad, él no quería creerlo pero al intentar encontrar el chakra de la rubia….este no se hizo presente.

-Oba-chan…ella... ¡OBA-CHAN!- Un grito desgarrador se hizo escuchar por todo Kiri lleno de dolor y agonía, Naruto golpeo el suelo varias veces por la frustración y ni siquiera Kurama le podía quitar ese odió que está sintiendo con toda pasión, Kakashi poso su mano en el hombro del rubio mientras el resto de la alianza se acercaba mirando a un Naruto completamente destrozado.

-Se sacrificó para que pudiéramos escapar- Kakashi poso su mano en el hombro del rubio, aun afligido por la muerte tan repentina de la rubia Sannin, Naruto estaba al borde del llanto de ver a una persona tan cercana del morir de esa forma.

-No solo ella, Oonoki y el cuarto Raikage….-Darui trato de mantener las compostura al ver a su mentor morir sacrificándose por ellos mientras Kurotsuchi cayó de rodillas con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Abuelo- La voz entrecortada de la chica azabache era notoria y Choroju  
busco consolarla para calmar su dolor.

-kurotsuchi- El Mizukage trato de consolar el dolor de la Kage de Iwa, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que la azabache en un arranque de ira se levantó poniéndose enfrente de Naruto y le propino tremenda bofetada dejando a todos con un sudor helado , Naruto no reacciono para nada atrás el golpe.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si no fuera por ti y la perra de tu ex mujer, nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Es su culpa!- La joven azabache le reclamaba con enojo y continuamente señalándolo mientras el rubio solo estaba en silencio, el resto de la alianza vio el hecho y no sabían que decir, pero ahí intervino la rubia de Suna quien hizo que volteara Kurotsuchi a verla y ella le diera la bofetada más fuerte que ella le había dado al rubio con la misma rabia, Gaara solo miro la actitud de su hermana.

-¡Ya cállate estúpida! ¡Déjalo no es su culpa y jamás te atrevas a hablar así de Sakura! ¿Tú que has hecho por toda la alianza? ¡Nada! Solo quejarte y criticar a todos, ya hemos perdido a muchas personas en este conflicto cuando el enemigo es otro y no estar peleando entre nosotros, debería darte vergüenza…- Temari estaba a punto de golpearla a puño cerrado pero una mano de arena le detuvo el intento de golpe.

-Ya Temari, es mejor regresar a la base- Dijo Gaara de forma calmada esperando que su hermana desistiera para realizar la acción, mordiéndose el labio por la frustración, Temari se calmó y dejando de mirar feo a Kurotsuchi alejándose de ella para caminar con una rabia incontrolable, el Kazekage observo a su amigo y casi hermano en una situación que no se la desearía a nadie.

-¿Naruto?- Gaara miro en el rostro de Naruto lo que era la decepción y la impotencia de salvar a Tsunade, la misma cara que reflejo cuando Orenji falleció y la misma cara que puso cuando Sakura desapareció, el llanto no faltaba pero se puso fuerte para evitar llorar enfrente de la alianza y al final sus fuerzas sucumbieron.

-Oba-chan…lo siento- Naruto casi cayó al suelo con las fuerzas ya por el suelo únicamente detenido por Gaara en una plataforma de arena, todos estaban preocupados por el estado actual de Naruto siendo el que más se esforzó para terminar con la guerra civil, Gaara comenzó a caminar lentamente con Naruto flotando en la arena.

-Yo lo llevare a partir de aquí, es mejor irnos- Fue lo único que dijo Gaara poniéndose a lado de Temari para comenzar el camino a la base de la Alianza, el resto de la alianza de Kages comenzó a tomar el mismo camino de ellos, Mei aun con la mano en su ojo deteniendo el sangrado estaba siendo cargada por el Sexto Mizukage lo cual a ella le parecía innecesario.

-No tienes que cargarme Choroju, te estaría deteniendo- Decía la pelirroja mirando al joven mientras la llevaba con toda calma.

-No diga eso, no la voy a dejar atrás- Choroju estaba convencido de su deber con proteger a todos los de Kiri sin importar quienes eran conmoviendo a Mei.

-Si fueras mucho más grande…no dudaría en coquetear contigo- Dijo entre broma la quinta mientras intentaba mantener la mano en su ojo para que no se desangrara, mientras que al frente, Temari observaba como Kakashi siendo el ultimo caminaba con mucha lentitud y de forma pensativa, por lo que cual ella dejo a ponerse al nivel del hombro de Gaara para estar al nivel de Hatake, el albino se percató de la presencia de la rubia y lo suspiro.

-Gracias por esas palabras Temari, en estos momentos Naruto las necesita- Le comento Kakashi mirando a su antiguo alumno aun inconsciente..

-Lo entiendo, siempre hizo cosas que parecían imposibles y sin pedir nada a cambio, era justo apoyarlo- Temari cruzo los brazos mirando al joven rubio descansar, gracias a él, Gaara estaba vivo.

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora?- Pregunto la kunoichi de Suna tras el "Fracaso" presentado en aquel edificio de Kiri.

-Primero tenemos que descansar y recuperar nuestras fuerzas y luego seguir con estos ataques pequeños, algo me dice que Nagato intentara cualquier cosa para buscar a la alianza- Kakashi de reojo miraba para todos lados para confirmar si los estaban siguiendo, en especial Yahiko.

-Oiga ¿Es cierto lo de Sakura?- Temari cambió radicalmente de tema y al ver la actitud de Naruto en los momentos finales de la pelea quería confirmarlo, Kakashi le miro con mucha seriedad.

-Lamentablemente si- Las palabras de Kakashi fueron enfriadas al instante por el mismo viento, dejando a Temari con la palabra en la boca, no sabía cómo responder ante esto.  
-Ella fue secuestrada por Sasuke y la violo para que le diera un hijo- Kakashi sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al recordarlo ¿Cómo era posible que supiera eso? Porque el propio Sasuke ya corrompido por su propio deseo de venganza y revivir a su clan como fuera se lo dijo.

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora?- Temari lanzo la pregunta importante ante la situación desalentadora que vivían.

-Nadie lo sabe…solo espero que este bien- Kakashi no tenía una respuesta muy clara y tenía algo de temor de que le haya pasado algo en el proceso, no pudo salvarla en ese momento por culpa de los Akatsuki en ese momento y ahora la preocupación era mayor, tenían que reorganizarse y en el mejor de los casos….esperar algo de suerte, a veces se preguntaban ¿Acaso había una forma de arreglar este desastre? Lo había y está en posesión de Akatsuki, el Jutsu prohibido del Espacio- Tiempo.

 **-Ubicación Desconocida-**

-Ayuda….por favor ayuda- Fuera de todo lugar de conflicto y de un camino desolado y lleno de rocas y madera vieja, una mujer de cabello rosado caminaba lentamente sin rumbo fijo, cualquier lugar era mejor del que se había escapado por fin, mucho tiempo se le dio por perdida o muerta, pero al final ella volvió a aparecer pero no de la forma en cómo se fue, el brillo y la vitalidad de sus ojos verdes se habían ibo como si nada, su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras y cortadas, su ropa completamente desgarrada dejando entre ver sus pechos y su zona intima. Lo peor fue que ella había sido violada tantas veces que no lo recordaba, pero siendo una kunoichi medico lograba sobreponerse y no contraer una enfermedad o un embarazo no deseado, al final pudo salir de esa trampa mortal, ahora tenía que cuidarse de no ser atrapada nuevamente y fue ahí cuando sus fuerzas se vinieron abajo.

" **Ya no tengo chakra y el maldito sello no me deja pedir ayuda, mierda como me duele"**

-Ya no puedo más- Suspiro en su último aliento la antigua estudiante de Tsunade cayendo al suelo ya sin energía sufriendo las heridas físicas y las del corazón, al saber que después de tanto tiempo tras la muerte de su segundo hijo, jamás volvió a ver a su esposo ni a sus dos otros angelitos comenzando a llorar en silencio al saber que su vida tras el secuestro y violación, se convirtió en un infierno total y que solo quería una cosa: ser salvada.

-Naruto…ayúdame…sálvame por favor…te lo ruego- Con esas últimas palabras Sakura perdió el conocimiento con sus lag4rimas marcadas en sus mejillas sin saber que en el camino dos figuras la vieron caer y rápidamente fueron por ella para ayudarla, el joven albino se acercó mirándola con preocupación confirmando que era ella en verdad, Sakura Haruno. 

-¡Karin ven, la encontré!- El joven albino llamo a su compañera, una chica pelirroja de lentes quien corrió para ayudar a la pelirrosa con mucha angustia, tocando su mejilla para confirmar que estaba bien y que solo se cayó en la fatiga, Suigetsu rápidamente cargo a la kunoichi para irse rápidamente del lugar y Karin siguiendo a su compañero apretó el puño con una mirada de ira incontrolable.

" **Sasuke…miserable cobarde, te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a ella y por lo que me hiciste a mí y a tu hija"**

 **-Tiempo Actual-**

.  
-Ah!- Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se abrieron con fuerza pero sin hacer mucho ruido, ella se sentía muy cómoda y no recordaba a ciencia cierta que paso y fue cuando intento recordar mirando la habitación en donde estaba ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Curiosamente era una habitación que reconocía a la perfección y leves recuerdos le llegaron a su mente, una noche de llena de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada donde ella se volvió a sentir viva por fin, trato de levantarse pero sintió la presión de un cuerpo que la tenían atrapada de forma cariñosa.

-Ya lo recuerdo…estoy…- Sakura volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con el Séptimo Hokage completamente dormido y abrazándola, ella de inmediato se puso roja al verlo completamente desnudo, pero eso no le importó, ya que luego se sintió protegida en sus brazos y no evito curiosear en el rostro del rubio.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando duermes- La pelirrosa jugaba placenteramente con el cabello del rubio mirándolo como dormía sin ser molestado e incluso tocando sus marcas zorrunas.

-Naruto…Naruto- Sakura le susurraba al oído de forma sensual para despertarlo y mirar nuevamente sus ojos, el rubio automáticamente abrió sus zafiros lentamente para observar a la pelirrosa jugando con su cabello.

-¿Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto de forma algo inocente Naruto provocando que Sakura soltara una risilla, el rubio por otro lado abrazo con más fuerza a Sakura para no dejarla levantarse para nada de la cama haciendo que Sakura estuviera tan cerca del rubio como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Te tengo- Dijo de forma juguetona el Hokage mientras Sakura le tocaba el pecho y las mejillas al rubio mordiéndose el labio.

-Y no me iré de tu lado- Con esas últimas palabras, Sakura y Naruto se dieron un beso muy tierno saboreando lentamente el momento, como aquella noche, pero ambos tenía que regresar a su realidad y quizás una muy mal realidad en donde los problemas de familia eran comunes entre ellos separándose lentamente y mirándose a los ojos.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con nosotros ahora?- Pregunto algo temerosa Sakura, no quería que todos se enteraran de la situación y de un amor clandestino, las consecuencias serían horribles pero el rubio muy decidido a enfrentar todo y contra todo, tenía la solución más sensata.

-Divorciarnos Sakura-chan- Naruto se sentó en la cama mientras la ojiverde solo lo miraba impresionada por la respuesta tan repentina del rubio.

-¿Divorcio? ¿Hablas enserio?- Sakura con la sabana se cubrió sus pechos para levantarse y mirar al rubio con una mirada de interés.

-Sí, no voy a dejar que Sasuke te trate mal y mucho menos que te pegue, no voy a dejar que eso pase- Naruto aún tenía la sangre hirviendo por recordar esa noche y lo poco hombre que era Sasuke, la pelirrosa decidió calmar a Naruto posando su mano en la de él, pero no sería tan fácil un divorcio y mucho menos con el clan Hyuga en la cercanía de su familia y Sakura lo sabía.

-Pero ¿Y Hinata y tus hijos?- Ese era el otro punto a tratar, Hinata aún era delicada y no era culpable de nada y mucho menos sus hijos, pero con las recientes discusiones de él y la Hyuga, Naruto se cuestionaba a sí mismo si era lo correcto.

-Aun tienes que pensar las cosas Naruto, así como yo, pero no quiero alejarme de ti otra vez y no quiero repetir los mismos errores que cometí, me arrepiento de no haberte correspondido como tal- Sakura se puso frente a frente expresando sus más anhelados pensamientos y que no repetir errores que ella tuvo que pagar en el pasado con Sasuke.

-Ya paso y yo lo siento por dejarte ir y jamás confesarte lo que siento por ti Sakura-Chan- Naruto termino su oración con otro beso pero lleno de amor desenfrenado, no quería que se terminara jamás este momento de felicidad que tenía en su vida.

-Tus besos saben a fresa- Murmuraba el rubio con una sonrisa con respecto a los besos de la pelirrosa y ella solo se rio lamiéndose su labio para saborear el beso del ojiazul.

-Solo para ti, deberíamos pararnos e irnos, hoy tú tienes que dar las misiones y yo tengo que volver a trabajar en el hospital- Sakura se mordió el labio para levantarse con la sabana aun en su escultural cuerpo mientras Naruto cambio su mirada al escuchar que ella ya no trabajaba en el hospital.

-¿Dejaste el hospital?- Pregunto el Hokage muy interesado en ese tema, Sakura solo suspiro, ella no quería hablar de eso, pero al tratarse de Naruto no tuvo otra opción.

-Fue iniciativa de Sasuke y yo….de tonta voy a hacerle caso- Dijo muy arrepentida la ojiverde, al dejar algo que le gustaba mucho, Naruto se levantó para mirarla y tranquilizarla con cariño con un abrazo y robándole un beso con una sonrisa al final.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de robarme besos?- Sakura arqueo la ceja mirándolo como se estaba divirtiendo.

-Jamás- Fue lo único que le dijo Naruto a su amada pelirrosa volviéndola a besar con ternura mientras Sakura le correspondía con ternura dejando caer la sabana, los dos nuevamente se encontraban desnudos y Naruto no soportaba la ausencia de ella, poniéndola contra la puerta del baño, ambos se querían entregar nuevamente con la pasión desenfrenada pero no era tiempo para eso, a pesar de que Sakura tocaba el pecho de Naruto y el rubio mordía delicadamente el cuello de Sakura, no debían hacerlo, no hoy.

-Naruto…espera…no ahora…

-¿Por qué no?- Decía Naruto entre besos y susurros mientras continuaban ambos shinobis expresando su amor como fuera y sin importar nada de su realidad.

-Tienes que trabajar y yo….ver a mi hija- Dijo la ojiverde calmada parando los besos de Naruto con una mirada algo sería sobre el rubio.

-Solo un rato más- Decía Naruto haciendo un puchero con ojos de perro regañado, haciendo reír a Sakura pero entendiéndolo.

-Si no paras, voy a castigarte- Dijo con una voz muy firme Sakura sobre el rubio sorprendiéndose y buscando jugar ese juego, algo que no había intentado antes pero quería saber hasta qué punto iban a llegar.

-¿Cómo lo harías?- Esa pregunto hizo sonrojar como un tomate a Sakura, no lo podía creer que Naruto se atrevía a preguntar eso y mucho menos en esta situación tan comprometedora.

-Eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabias?- Se reía la ojiverde subiéndose encima de él comiéndoselo a besos sin parar mientras el rubio con todo gusto continuaba con su asunto apasionado.

-Solo para ti, Sakura-Chan- Naruto le susurro a su oído con sensualidad mientras no paraba a besarla, Sakura aprovecho el momento para hacer su movida.

-Ven a mi casa, en la noche Naruto…te tendré una sorpresa que te va a gustar- Sakura jugaba con el cabello de Naruto como si nada mientras lo miraba con mucho amor, no quería dejarlo ir como hace años pero por el momento tenían que esperar.

-¿Así y dime que es?- Naruto arqueo la ceja para saber qué era lo que Sakura le tenía preparado para esta noche, Sakura solo se rio y desvió la mirada.

-Es un secretito…solo te diré que te voy a castigar- Sakura le rozo sus labios con ternura con su dedo mientras Naruto se sorprendió el comportamiento algo pervertido de Sakura.

-Vamos a trabajar Hokage- Le dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo y bajándose de él para abrir la puerta del baño para entrar, pero Naruto la detuvo por un momento mirando el interior del lugar.

-El baño apenas y caben dos personas Sakura-Chan- Naruto la abrazo rozando su miembro en su trasero haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

-No tienes remedio, pero solo esta vez- Le dijo Sakura tocando las manos del rubio que la tomaban de la cintura.

-Está bien- Naruto se puso más que feliz al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, sin duda sería una de las mañanas más felices de su vida como Hokage.

-Ven aquí baka- Sakura tomo a Naruto guiándolo al baño y cerrando la puerta, lo último que se escucharía era el sonido de la regadera y en donde dos jóvenes amantes estarían demostrándose su amor y nadie los interrumpiría en un largo tiempo.

 **-Fronteras de Iwa-**

-¿Cuándo atacaremos señor?- El segundo al mando de los temidos y hasta ahora desconocidos señores de los caballos le pregunto a su líder quien estaba mirando a una población muy grande dentro del territorio árido del lugar, el gran señor de los caballos miraba al horizonte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sacando un cuerno de guerra.

-Cuando la diplomacia no funcione- Su líder hizo sonar el cuerno rápidamente siendo un estruendo en la tierra y lentamente sus hombres encima de sus caballos se iban acercando a él como si nada pero siendo un llamado para la inminente conquista.

-Pero….no tenemos diplomáticos señor- Su segundo al mando le recordó eso a su líder mientras este solo hizo una sonrisa burlona desenvainando sus espada para elevarla al cielo en señal de que era hora de atacar, los estandartes de los Señores de los Caballos se levantaban con mucha fuerza y revelaban a más de 1000 hombres con arco y flecha, espadas y varios soldados que estaba dispuestos a dar todo por la conquista de su nuevo territorio como en el pasado.

-Exacto- El Gran Señor de los caballos miro la tierra tan grande en la cual ellos harán todo para poseerla, con una gran puerta que los invitaba a entrar y con el símbolo de la aldea que formaba parte de la alianza: Iwa.

-Y muy pronto, Iwa vera el mundo arder- El líder de esta nueva fuerza invasora comenzó a caminar encima de su caballo con tranquilidad, mientras que a su paso todos sus hombres se les unía de forma tranquila con los estandartes en el cielo y listos para liberar un infierno dentro del mundo Shinobi, ahora ellos tendrían que enfrentar a una nueva nación emergente: La Nación de los Caballos del infierno.


	25. Capítulo 25: Asignación de Misiones I

**Capítulo 25:** Asignación de Misiones Parte 1

 **-Konoha-** **  
**  
Tras su baño compartido que tuvieron ambos shinobis dentro de su nido de amor, tomaron caminos separados para no levantar sospechas, más Naruto quien se fue de su hogar con una discusión algo pendiente con Hinata, sin embargo no quiso regresar y se fue directamente a su oficina de forma discreta. Al momento de llegar por la ventana de su oficina, entro sin mucho ruido y mucho antes que lo encontraran para llegar a sentarse en su escritorio y notar la pila de papeles que le habían dejado y comenzó a checarlos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya veo, son todas la misiones para los nuevos equipos, será un día muy largo- Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a separar las misiones tip para cada uno de los equipos de novatos, primero se iba a asegurar que cumplieran este tiempo de misiones para luego comenzar con las de rango B, la puerta se abrió revelando a la estudiante de la Quinta Godaime con un documento más.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama- La joven azabache entro con toda tranquilidad para poner el documento algo pesado en el escritorio de Naruto mientras el susodicho solo tragaba saliva al ver todo el trabajo que tenía.

-¿Qué es Shizune?- Naruto miro con intriga el documento que amablemente Shizune abrió.

-Dentro de un mes se realizaran los exámenes Chunin Naruto y Konoha nuevamente los presentara, estrenando dos nuevos retos para los jóvenes shinobis que quieran ascender, sé que es muy rápido para los de Konoha, pero los Kages insisten en realizarlos en estas fechas- Shizune le comentaba la situación al joven rubio con seriedad mientras Naruto solo suspiro.

-Ya veo…bueno, creo que se los diré a los Jounin una vez terminado la asignación de misiones- Dijo Naruto mientras arreglaba los papeles de las misiones, Shizune noto algo "diferente" en el rubio.

-¿Todo está bien Naruto? Te noto un poco tranquilo, normalmente estás un poco estresado- Decía Shizune arqueando la ceja mirando al rubio.

-Estoy bien Shizune enserio, es solo que me resulta esto algo nostálgico- Soltó un suspiro Naruto al recordar el tiempo en el que a todo su equipo le dijeron que los exámenes estaban a punto de comenzar y no solo eso, sino también su primer misión oficial como Shinobi.

-Ya entiendo, tal parece que fue ayer cuando hiciste el examen- Decía Shizune estando cerca de la puerta, cuando otra persona se estaba recargando en ella mirando al Hokage.

-Y hasta ahora sigue siendo un Gennin- La voz tan perezosa y sarcástica de Shikamaru salió como una cubeta de agua fría para el rubio que arrugo una hoja queriendo matarlo con la mirada.

-Shikamaru….no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar- Se quejó Naruto entre dientes mientras Shizune soltó una risa, el líder del clan Nara solo entro como si nada.

-Estaba abierta, por lo cual era invitación a pasar- Dijo de forma tajante y tan tomada a la ligera de su parte con un importante mensaje.

-Por cierto, los Jounin ya van a llegar- Dijo el joven Nara mientras dejaba otro documento para Naruto.

-Gracias Shikamaru, creo que es tiempo de más tramites y tramites- Naruto miro con poca desaprobación el montón de papelerío que tenía en el escritorio ahora y cuando se ponía a acomodarlos, un ruido salió de su estómago y el rubio solo se tocó muy avergonzado pero luego solo una sonrisa rascándose la cabeza.

-Este…no he desayunado aun- Dijo el Séptimo Hokage muy risueño mientras que los presentes aun no creía que ese tipo de actitudes estaban presentes en el rubio y sinceramente, esperaban que no cambiara de ser el mismo niño risueño que era.

-Todo un lio contigo Naruto- Shikamaru solo poso su mano en su frente avergonzado de la acción de Naruto.

-¿Hinata no te dio el desayuno que siempre te da?- La pregunto de Shizune hizo parar en seco la risa de Naruto, recordando lo que pasó ayer con ella, no quería sacar a la luz ese tema algo delicado y en especial por el comportamiento de Hinata.

-Bueno...- Naruto bajo la mirada para enfocarse en los documentos y eso lo noto Shikamaru mientras Shizune vio el reloj algo alterada.

-Oh ya veo, bueno si me disculpan tengo cosas que atender en el hospital nos vemos al rato- Shizune salió de la oficina para llegar a tiempo a su turno en el hospital dejando a Naruto con su consejero.

-¿Problemas con Hinata?- La pregunta del joven Nara tomo por sorpresa nuevamente a Naruto mientras este arrugo una hoja con más fuerza.

-Solo discutimos por pequeñeces Shikamaru, nada importante- Fue lo único que dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a Shikamaru, el azabache no se la creía de todo la oración del rubio pero él tenía sus propios problemas en su matrimonio.

-Pues me hubiera gustado discutir por pequeñeces con Temari pero no- Decía mientras recordaba la discusión que tuvo con ella, siendo solo que Shikamaru debería comer más sano mientras lo regañaba a todo lo que daba.

-No es nada pero me debo concentrar en esto ahora y luego comer algo- Dijo Naruto mientras ya había puesto en orden las misiones y los expedientes de los equipos junto con sus Senseis.

-Por fin dices algo coherente, te dejo- Dijo dándose la vuelta el azabache dejando algo boquiabierto al Hokage.

-Espera, si tú también tienes tu equipo de novatos- Dijo Naruto reclamándole la actitud del joven Nara arqueando la ceja.

-Me ausentare por unos minutos, no pasa nada- Y sin nada más que decir Shikamaru salió de la oficina para irse a "tomar un descanso" mientras Naruto no quería explotar en su propia oficina por la actitud del Nara.

-Ese Shikamaru es un….- Comenzó a respirar para calmarse y ponerse a mirar por la ventana a la aldea, en especial en el hogar de cierta pelirosa marcando en él una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura-chan ahora?- Naruto aun recordaba las palabras que su pelirosa le dijo en la mañana, acerca de una sorpresa en la noche y recordó que ella tenía una mirada algo pervertida ¿En que estaba pensando Naruto en ese momento? Solo él sabía eso y que en la noche lo tendría que descubrir.

 **-Hospital de Konoha-**

-Ojala Tsunade-sama no me regañe como la otra vez por llegar tarde, por los dioses no debí distraerme- Decía corriendo Shizune directo al nuevo hospital de Konoha tras la guerra, los avances y equipos médicos estaban revolucionando la aldea y en todo el mundo Shinobi, todo a cargo de la legendaria Sannin, al entrar Shizune observo algo inusual que no espera ver en estos momentos.

-Pero que…-

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad Tsunade-sama- Una ojiverde hablaba con la jefa del hospital con una sonrisa amena mientras que la rubia por dentro sonreía y se sentía tan feliz de ver a su "hija prodiga"

-No tienes que decirlo Sakura, tu sabes siempre serás bienvenida…mi niña- Tsunade no solo estaba feliz, sino que no se contuvo y abrazo a Sakura con algo de fuerza siendo lo mismo que Sakura.

-No sabes cuándo feliz estoy de volver al hospital, oh dios mire la hora…tengo que irme, tengo que ver al Hokage ahora, nos vemos Tsunade –sama- Sakura salió corriendo del hospital con sus ropas clásicas mientras la rubia la miraba con alegría al verla con vitalidad en sus ojos.

-Nos vemos…mi doctora de cabecera- Tsunade no podía dejar de sonreír tan satisfactoriamente al ver a su ex alumna de nuevo en el hospital, Shizune se quedó parada mirando como si nada y Sakura paso por ella regalándole una sonrisa.

-Adiós Shizune-san, nos vemos luego- Dijo con toda felicidad y a toda velocidad para irse a la torre del Hokage para la asignación de su misión, la azabache la miro alejarse para luego quedarse en la entrada preguntándose muchas cosas.

-¿Sakura? Pero ella….

-Yo la contrate- La rubia y jefe del hospital se acercó a Shizune lentamente mirando a la joven pelirosa irse.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Se sorprendió Shizune al verla tan cerca de ella y en silencio.

-La hija prodiga de Tsunade volvió y eso me da una satisfacción mayor- Tsunade apretó el puño con fuerza y poso su otro brazo en su hombro derecho en Shizune, la azabache también estaba feliz de verla en el hospital.

-A por cierto ella será quien ocupe tu lugar- Dijo Tsunade sonriente mientras Shizune capto lo que estaba la idea unos segundos después.

-¡Eh!- Shizune se sorprendió y trato de buscar las palabras que Tsunade le explicara que estaba pasando.

-Sé que tienes mucho trabajo con el chico así que no te preocupes- Dijo la rubia con un rubor en sus mejillas dando a entender que estaba algo alcoholizada mientras Shizune solo estaba tartamudeando para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-Sera un día muy largo- Fue lo único que dijo la azabache resignándose a la decisión de Tsunade con un suspiro pero para la rubia…sería el mejor día de su vida ver a su niña feliz y lista para comerse el mundo a mordidas.

 **-Oficina del Hokage-**

-Es hora, de darles a cada uno de ustedes su primer misión oficial como equipo, en cada archivo encontraran las especificaciones de cada misión y el tiempo, recuerden que no son de alto nivel por lo que no deben de exagerar al momento de cumplirlas- Naruto comentaba las primeras especificaciones de las misiones que tenía en el escritorio, mientras enfrente de él, los Jounin escuchaban con atención a las palabras del Hokage pero ellos, tenía algo de que hablar.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad? Son misiones que un niño que no es shinobi haría- El aun inmaduro de Kiba Inuzuka se quejaba del tiempo de misión que Naruto le estaba dando haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-Siempre tan "directo" en tus comentario Kiba, no has aprendido a mantener la calma- Decía del otro lado de la oficina Sai quien no dejaba de sostener con suavidad la mano de Ino.

-¡Qué bien, una vez terminada este tipo de misiones, podremos subir de nivel de dificultad y así encender aún más la llama de la juventud!- Lee levantaba el puño con mucha energía y emoción a diferencia de Kiba mientras cierta castaña tenía un recuerdo algo similar.

-Igualito que Gai-Sensei- Dijo la dueña de la tienda de armas mientras le sonreía a Lee, Naruto les llamo un poco la atención para que volvieran al asunto de los Gennin.

-Bien, analizando a cada Gennin de su equipo, la misión es especializada para ellos, así que no habrá problema en cumplirlas- Al terminar la segunda parte de la explicación, la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven albino con una gran espada en su espalda y para sorpresa de una pelirroja…se puso muy a la defensiva.

-Lo siento ¿Llegue tarde?- Pregunto con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes el albino mientras la pelirroja se le acercaba peligrosamente señalándolo enfrente de todos.

-¡Qué haces tú aquí!- Karin señalaba a Suigetsu con mucha sorpresa y amenaza mientras muchos suspiraban y se reinan ante lo que veían.

-Wow…tranquila Karin, no ha pasado ni cinco minutos y ya me estas gritando por algo que no hice- Suigetsu solo cerró los ojos sin sentirse intimidado por Karin, una chica Hyuga

-Este Karin, Suigetsu es Jounin- Ino trataba de calmar la ira de Karin dándole palmaditas a la susodicha, pero eso ni siquiera basto.

-¿Este cabeza mojada? ¿Están locos aquí en la aldea?- Karin pego un grito al cielo prácticamente señalándolo mientras Suigetsu se hacía el que no oía mucho.

-Oye, si te aceptaron a ti ¿Por qué no a mí?- El albino se le ocurrió gastarle una broma a su ex compañera de Hebi mientras la pelirroja ya no podía con su alma pero se calmó al ver que todos la veían como si nada cruzando los brazos.

-Te estaré vigilando Suigetsu….no intentes nada.- Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de notar la presencia de Suigetsu.

-¿Podemos continuar? Ya quiero continuar con mis labores- Decía con mucha flojera Shikamaru apunto de encender un cigarro pero se le es arrebatado por su mujer.

-No seas aburrido Shikamaru, por lo menos finge que te interesa- Decía Temari guardando el cigarro en su bolsillo, para sorpresa de todos, los Jounin escucharon la puerta abrirse y al ver quien entraba se sorprendieron al máximo.

-Hola todos- Con una sonrisa cálida y una energía incomparable, la ojiverde entro siendo el centro de atención de todos y en especial para Naruto quien quiso hacer como que estaba sorprendido pero de forma seria pero en su interior estaba que no podía aguantar la emoción de verla y querer abrazarla y besarla pero tendría que aguantarse.

-¿Frentuda?- Ino fue la primera que hablo al ver a Sakura poniéndose enfrente de ella con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Siento la tardanza, es que me puse al corriente en las actividades del hospital- Se rio un poco Sakura y para la sorpresa de Ino, quien también estaba trabajando de medio tiempo ahí, al ver a Sakura nuevamente en el trabajo que más quería.

-Espera ¿Estas volviendo a trabajar en el hospital?- La rubia se emocionó al escuchar eso mientras Sakura le guiño el ojo.

-Así es cerda, no iba a dejar que me superes- Sakura se le quedo mirando a Ino con una mirada desafiante, ambas sentían que el tiempo regresaba al recordar las múltiples veces en las que peleaban por todo mientras que Naruto las veía con mucha nostalgia y reflejando una sonrisa, cosa que Karin pudo notar pero disimuladamente.

 **"Sakura-chan… has comenzado a ser tu misma, bien hecho"**

-Cómo iba diciendo, aquí están sus misiones- Naruto comenzó a repartir a cada uno de ellos sus archivos con todas las misiones, cada uno de los Jounin checaban cada misión y algunos solo lo miraban con sorpresa de que Naruto, siendo prácticamente enemigo de las misiones de poca importancia, les eran asignadas estas misiones pero quien no dejaba de ver la misión y al rubio en si…era Sakura y en un movimiento rápido, Naruto le guiño el ojo ante la distracción de los demás haciendo que la ojiverde levemente se sonrojara.

 **-Otro tiempo-**

-¡S... Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- La ojiverde aun herida abría los ojos lentamente mirando un cuarto con poca iluminación y tratando de levantarse de la cama en la que estaba recostada observando como la pelirroja la ponía un trapo mojado en su cabeza para ayudarla.

-Karin…-Sakura un estaba débil para poder levantarse y casi caía al suelo desmayada pero Karin la sostuvo antes de caerse, en ese momento Suigetsu regresaba con unos vendajes y fue a ayudar a su amiga con Sakura para recostarla.

-Demonios, mírate que te hizo ese idiota, rosada- Karin le hablaba mientras Sakura respiraba lentamente para curarse lentamente con el poco chakra que tenía.

-Karin…Sasuke…intento matarme…yo no…

-No me digas, no le diste el hijo varón que tanto quería, se ha vuelto loco con el paso del tiempo rosadita- Karin le limpiaba las heridas a Sakura mientras Suigetsu le colocaba algunos vendajes para que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntaba Sakura recuperando su chakra poco a poco y el aliento, la puerta se abrió otra vez y esta vez relevaba a una joven de una edad similar a la que tenía Orenji, una muchacha azabache con lentes y con una ropa similar a la de Karin.

-¿Mamá? ¿Mamá eres tú?- La joven pregunto en todo el cuarto trayendo la atención de la pelirroja para regalarle una sonrisa.

-Mi niña ¿Dónde estabas?- La Kunoichi se levantó para recibir con un abrazo a su hija con mucha fuerza preguntando le que estaba haciendo afuera dentro de su guarida de la Alianza.

-Afuera ayudando a Suigetsu buscando los vendajes y algo de comida- Le sonrió su hija mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, Sakura se sintió interesada en la plática de las dos mujeres.

-Ella….

-Rosada…ella es mi hija…Uzumaki Sarada- Karin le presentaba a su hija, su única hija mientras la joven Sarada sonreía para Sakura mientras la pelirrosa le regresaba la sonrisa, como si la hubiera conocido desde antes, Sarada es la única hija de Karin…y de Sasuke, pero ese secreto solo Karin y Suigetsu se guardarían ese secreto ante la alianza, no querían comprometer a nadie ni a Sakura ni a Sarada, por el bien de todos.

No muy lejos entre las rocas se encuentra un pelinegro tratándose de levantar y maldiciéndose por dentro por la golpiza que le dio la pelirrosa quien logró escapar antes de que tentara contra su propia vida, el Uchiha tiene una gran herida que le dejo en el abdomen, y un morete en su rostro cosa que lo hizo enojar y que jamás nadie debe hacerle tal humillación si no sufrirá las consecuencias de un Uchiha

-Esa maldita…. me las va a pagar, ya verás te encontrare a como dé lugar, ni creas que te vas a ir nomas así…Sakura…!MALDITA DESGRACIADA CUANDO TE VEA TE HARE SUFRIR!- Con la ira en su cuerpo, el Uchiha destruyo una roca gigantesca con el Chidori mientras el aura de Susanno estaba a punto de emerger por su ira pero de inmediato se dio la media vuelta al observar que tenía compañía, dos figuras con las capas de nubes rojas mirando el espectáculo.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos…Tu hermano estaba aquí Itachi – Kakuzu miraba con seriedad al hermano de Sasuke como si nada mientras Itachi sencillamente miraba a su hermano como si nada.

-Sasuke…. 


	26. Capítulo 26: Asignación de Misiones I

**Capítulo 26:** Asignación de Misiones Parte 2

-Cómo iba diciendo, aquí están sus misiones- Naruto comenzó a repartir a cada uno de ellos sus archivos con todas las misiones, cada uno de los Jounin checaban cada misión y algunos solo lo miraban con sorpresa de que Naruto, siendo prácticamente enemigo de las misiones de poca importancia, les eran asignadas estas misiones pero quien no dejaba de ver la misión y al rubio en si…era Sakura y en un movimiento rápido, Naruto le guiño el ojo ante la distracción de los demás haciendo que la ojiverde levemente se sonrojara.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Naruto preguntaba con una sonrisa a todos los Jounin mientras analizaban sus misiones en silencio y uno que otro se hablaban en privado.

-Bien, espero que haya quedado claro cuáles son sus misiones a partir de estos momentos, recuerden que sus novatos deben trabajar en equipo para poder cumplirlas fácilmente, además tengo otro anuncio que hacerles- La voz de Naruto hizo que todos los presentes prestaran atención al anuncio del Hokage.

-Dentro de un mes, los Exámenes Chunin se realizaran en Konoha. Sé que es muy temprano para eso pero debido a que las demás aldeas se sienten en la necesidad de realizarlos, así que espero que todos se tomen este aviso enserio- Naruto cambiaba su tono de voz haciendo que todos los Jounin escucharan con atención y uno que otro asintiera.

-Eso es todo por hoy, así…es hora de cumplir con sus misiones- La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo notoria en el lugar lo cual para Sakura le calentaba el corazón al saber que ese inmaduro chico rubio seguía dentro de él, sin hacer muchas preguntas los Jounin comenzaron a dejar la oficina uno por otro dejando por ultimo a Shikamaru quien encendió su cigarrillo mientras Temari no lo observaba, luego Karin con una mirada de reojo a su primo y preguntándose algunas cosas, pero cuando la última Jounin iba a salir…

-Espera…hay algo que me falto mencionarte de tu misión Sakura- La pelirrosa se puso algo roja y de inmediato cerró la puerta sin llamar mucho la atención. Para cuando se volteo la ojiverde, el rubio ya estaba enfrente de ella con una mirada de zorro curioso o cuando estaba de cacería haciendo que Sakura se quedara en silencio y el rubio solo le regalo una sonrisa para luego besarse apasionadamente por segunda vez en el día. Sakura quería detenerse pero su pasión no le dejaba pensar claramente y Naruto también no pudo mantener bajo control el amor que tanto le tenía a su amada pelirrosa e incluso Naruto como una de las piernas de Sakura en su deseo de hacerla suya en su propia oficina.

-Naruto…aquí no- Sakura le susurraba sonrojada de como Naruto estaba saboreando sus labios y disfrutando sus caricias, Naruto ya estaba cerca del cierre de su chaleco de Jounin y la de su camisa roja.

-Sakura-chan…no puedo evitarlo, te ves tan sexy y tan bella….quiero hacerte mía- Naruto no estaba controlando sus emociones al máximo y quería desvestirla y sentirla, Sakura también le arranco literalmente su chamarra naranja dejando ver su pecho y su abdomen, la ojiverde tenía todas las ganas de comérselo a besos y abrazos, aprovechando que tenía su cuello desprotegido aprovecho para besar su cuello con dulzura haciendo que el rubio soltara un leve gemido ocultándolo en sus labios en el beso con Sakura, la pelirrosa solo se decido a morder el cuello del rubio y a hacerle un chupetón con sensualidad.

-Sa..Sakura-Chan – Naruto le hablaba entre susurros aun y besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, la pelirrosa le correspondió con la misma pasión y se vieron a los ojos ambos amantes.

-Buena suerte con tu misión…mi amor- Naruto le acaricia sus mejillas algo rojas de Sakura y besando su frente con ternura haciendo que Sakura se pusiera tan roja que ni ella misma lo controlaba y solo se dedicó a jugar con los cabellos dorados de Naruto.

-Gracias…pero esta noche te daré tu sorpresa, esto solo fue…un preámbulo, cuidare de Bolt, te lo prometo Naruto- Sakura le dio otro beso al rubio mientras este se lo correspondía con amor, tras su "despedida momentánea" Sakura salió de la oficina con una sonrisa arreglada de todo el alboroto que el rubio hizo caminando como si nada y con el informe de la misión sin saber nada de su alteración, mientras que en la oficina, Naruto se sentía acalorado sentado en su silla aun saboreando los besos de su amada pelirrosa mientras un viejo amigo hablaba con él.

 **"Vaya dilema en el que te encuentras muchacho ¿Dime que harás ahora?"**

 **"No…No lo sé Kurama pero…tenga esta noche para pensarlo"**

Naruto solo una risilla burlona mientras contemplaba el techo como si nada para después enfocar su miraba en una de las gavetas, al abrirla, sacó la foto de él con Sakura contemplándola y sintiéndose tranquilo en su alma…su alma gemela estaba a la vista de él pero por las circunstancias…no pudieron estar juntos hasta ahora.

 **-Fuera de la oficina-**

Cuando Sakura salió de la oficina para buscar a su equipo no se dio cuenta que dos personas la estaban viendo en dos lugares diferentes, en uno de los callejones de Konoha, se encontraba el joven viajero en el tiempo observaba a su madre con una sonrisa, mientras que saliendo del mercado con algo de comida en su canasta, la heredera del clan Hyuga la veía como si nada acercándose en sentido contrario a Sakura, la ojiverde estaba inadvertida de los sucesos, pero por otro lugar, el hijo de Naruto se encontraba mirando a su Sensei tras comer un poco de ramen y quiso saludarla desde las alturas pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, observo como su madre ya estaba cerca de ella y eso hizo que Sakura sonriera para saludar.

-Hola Hina… - El ruido se hizo presente en el lugar y todos voltearon a ver lo que pasaba, Bolt y el viajero se dieron cuenta de eso al instante y mientras Bolt bajó para ver qué pasaba, el rubio de ojos verdes se contuvo un poco apretando su puño y rechinando sus dientes, mientras que Sakura solo se sorprendió de la acción de Hinata haciendo que se pusiera a la defensiva como toda una fiera.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Hinata? ¡¿Que fue eso?!- Sakura no entendía la acción de la Hyuga y mientras la susodicha se veía molesta mientras Bolt debía lo que pasaba con sorpresa que detuvo su andar al ver que toda la gente comenzó a amontonarse para ver a las dos mujeres.

-!No dejare que te acerques a mi esposo zorra! Si no sufrirás las consecuencias sé que andas de víbora tras de mi esposo- Hinata no midió sus palabras y eso hizo enojar aún más al rubio escondido en el callejón que iba en dirección a ellas pero para su sorpresa, Sakura no se quedó con la mano helada y le devolvió la cachetada y un poco más fuerte.

-¡A mí nadie me amenaza quien te crees para hablarme así! Hinata no sé qué te pasa y a que vino la bofetada, pero el hecho que seas la esposa del Hokage no te da derecho a venir y a bofetearme…Solo fui a que me asignaran la misión junto a mi equipo ¿Estás loca o que Hinata?- Sakura se puso aún más furiosa que la misma Hyuga se puso ante la bofetada incluyendo haciéndola retroceder, pero no en sus palabras.

-Tú…otra vez estas engatusando a Naruto-kun con tu lastima…! Le estás haciendo daño otra vez!- Hinata nuevamente lanzo sus palabras llenas de un odío que para ella era poco usual pero cuando se trataba de Naruto, ella se ponía mucho a la ofensiva y eso sorprendió a Bolt quien paso sobre el mar de gente para hablar con ella.

-¡Mamá espera! ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a la Sensei?- Bolt le llamo la atención a su madre para que ella se diera vuelta y por primera vez en su vida…lo regaño enfrente de todo público.

-¡Tu Sensei es una simple arrastrada que le está haciendo daño a tu padre Bolt y es mejor que te olvides de ser un shinobi mientras esta víbora este y además. ¡Deberías ser como tu hermana, ella no causa tantos problemas como tú y a cada rato tu padre tiene que estar defendiéndote porque tú no tienes la capacidad de hacer algo por tu cuenta!- Bolt se quedó paralizado por las palabra de su madre, Sakura también se quedó en blanco al ver como el chico solo quería una explicación pero las palabras tan duras de Hinata estaban fuera de su personalidad pero solo era una bomba de tiempo que estallo de la nada con solo la bofetada de ella sobre Sakura,

-¡Hinata, deja a Bolt en paz! ¡El solo quiere una explicación de lo que paso y ya! ¡Estas fuera de tus casillas!- Sakura tomo del hombro a Hinata y la forzó a verla a los ojos y para su sorpresa, Hinata ya tenía activado el Byakugan pero también Sakura ya tenía algo de chakra en su mano por cualquier cosa mirándose fijamente las dos mujeres como si fueran a pelearse enfrente de todos pero alguien….los detendría.

-¡Deténganse! Sai lleva a Hinata a su casa- El ANBU sujetaba a Hinata de los hombros mientras Ino hacía lo propio con Sakura para evitar cualquier cosa totalmente estúpida entre las susodichas, entre el público sin que se dieran cuenta, Bolt fue jalado del brazo por el joven viajero del tiempo mientras este solo se quedó mirando como su madre estaba discutiendo con su Sensei hasta reaccionar y mirar al joven rubio de ojos verdes, este solo he pidió silencio.

-Es mejor que vayas con tu padre y le digas lo que está pasando, no queremos una catástrofe aquí- El joven desapareció una vez que sacó a Bolt de la multitud y dejando al hijo del Hokage solo mirando de reojo, rodeando a la multitud para ir a al edificio del Hokage para darle la información que requería saber su padre con rapidez y esperaba que no fuera tarde. Naruto por otro lado estaba revisando otros informes pero sin dejar de pensar en Sakura, la mujer de cabello rosado le había hecho volar sus ideas y concentración, ya quería que fuera de noche pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo.

-¡Papá! ¡Rápido tienes que venir!- El grito algo desesperado de Bolt hizo desconcentrar a Naruto pero que le cambio su expresión levantándose de la silla.

-¿Que sucede Bolt?- Bolt tuvo que jalar aire para explicarle la situación una sola oración.

-Es mamá…ella esta peleando con la Sensei –Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe miro por la ventana el escándalo de afuera y miro a su esposa decirle palabras a su amada, lo cual apretó los dientes con fuerza y sin decir mucho, se teletransportó para detener esta locura que se había desencadenado, Hinata sostenida por Sai le estaba reclamando algo a la pelirrosa mientras ella estaba como fiera desatada y siendo sujetaba por Ino, la pelirrosa se sentía algo amenazada y molesta. Para sorpresa de las dos mujeres, una ráfaga de viento se puso entre ambas revelando a Naruto con una cara de pocos amigos para las dos mientras toda la gente guardo silencia, el viajero en el tiempo solo veía la situación oculto desde el callejón.

-Hinata…Sakura… ¿Quieren explicarme porque están haciendo un espectáculo tan ridículo como si fuera de mercado?

 **Continuara...**


	27. Capitulo 27: Una noche activa

**Capítulo 27:** Una noche activa

 **-Konoha-**

-¡Papá! ¡Rápido tienes que venir!- El grito algo desesperado de Bolt hizo desconcentrar a Naruto pero que le cambio su expresión levantándose de la silla.

-¿Que sucede Bolt?- Bolt tuvo que jalar aire para explicarle la situación una sola oración.

-Es mamá…ella está peleando con la Sensei –Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe miro por la ventana el escándalo de afuera y miro a su esposa decirle palabras a su amada, lo cual apretó los dientes con fuerza y sin decir mucho, se teletransporto para detener esta locura que se había desencadenado, Hinata sostenida por Sai le estaba reclamando algo a la pelirrosa mientras ella estaba como fiera desatada y siendo sujetaba por Ino, la pelirrosa se sentía algo amenazada y molesta. Para sorpresa de las dos mujeres, una ráfaga de viento se puso entre ambas revelando a Naruto con una cara de pocos amigos para las dos mientras toda la gente guardo silencia, el viajero en el tiempo solo veía la situación oculto desde el callejón.

-Hinata…Sakura… ¿Quieren explicarme porque están haciendo un espectáculo tan ridículo como si fuera de mercado?- La mirada de Naruto fue tan directa y muy molesta para ambas mujeres, Hinata de inmediato desactivo su Byakugan mientras Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada hizo bajar su chakra radicalmente, mientras Bolt salía del edificio observando como su padre confrontaba a su madre y a su Sensei solo de miradas, por otro lado del lugar, Sarada quien buscaba a su madre miro desde lo alto de unas escaleras.

-N-Naruto-kun- Hinata de inmediato dio un paso atrás mientras Sakura se mantuvo firme pero aun muerte de vergüenza, la heredera del clan Hyuga se aferró al brazo del Hokage.

-Hokage- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura mordiéndose su labio desviando la mirada, el Hokage miro ambas mujeres esperando una explicación.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe esto?- El Hokage miro a las susodichas quienes estaban algo avergonzadas.

-Y… yo no hice nada, fui a comprar comida en el mercado, de paso me encontré con Sakura-san para saludarla después de tanto tiempo que n nos vemos, de repente m…me empezó a insultar, dijo que no merezco ser la esposa del Hokage-Hinata trato de poner al rubio de su lado mientras se recostaba en su hombro mirando a la pelirrosa mientras la susodicha estaba que echaba rabia.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Suéltame Ino cerda!- Sakura estaba hecha una fiera mientras la Yamanaka la controlaba como fuera.

-¡Sakura, trata de calmarte!- La rubia la sujetaba de los brazos y de lo que fuera tratando de controlar el enojo de su amiga.

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Está mintiendo, lo que dice ella no es cierto!- Naruto puso notar como Sakura tenía un aura roja por su cuerpo y la miro directamente a los ojos y puso notar como ella estaba convencida de sus palabras aun sintiendo las manos de Hinata en su brazo mientras ella se sentía cómoda a lo cual Naruto trato de ponerse serio esta vez y escuchar ambas versiones.

\- Hinata suéltame-Observaba a la peli azul con algo de enojo y apretando sus puños con algo de fuerza, Hinata miro de reojo lo que decía el rubio sorprendida de sus palabras en estos momentos.

-P…pero…

-¡Qué me sueltes! Te veo en la casa en 5 minutos para que me expliques esa escena que hiciste hace un momento ¿Entendido?-Naruto se soltó del brazo de Hinata muy molesto se acomodó su capa de Hokage dándole la espalda a su esposa y caminando en dirección a su oficina no sin antes de ponerse hombro con hombro con Sakura ya más tranquila y avergonzada.

-Sakura ven conmigo a mi oficina- Naruto se lo dijo en un tono de voz serio y seco, la pelirrosa se mordió el labio avergonzada por lo que paso y lentamente separándose de Ino comenzó a seguir a Naruto mientras Hinata solo miraba de reojo yendo para la casa, Ino esperaría un poco para esperar a la ojiverde mientras Bolt no se iba a quedar como si nada y los fue a seguir discretamente al interior del edificio.

 **-Oficina del Hokage-**

-Rayos, no creí que Hinata…fuera así- Naruto miraba por la ventana sentado mientras Sakura solo estaba de brazos cruzados mordiéndose el labio esperando explicarle todo a Naruto mientras Bolt escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo que ella le dijo no es cierto, trato de hacerse la victima cuando estaba cerca de usted, hubiese visto la cara que puso cuando se fue y disculpe por hablar de esa manera, cuando salí de su oficina me encontré con Hinata apenas la iba a saludar fui interrumpida por una bofetada tomándome de sorpresa fue la primera que empezó, me insulto incluso me amenazó diciendo que me mantuviera alejada de usted si no sufriría las consecuencias. Hokage jamás le faltaría el respeto a su esposa- Sakura tuvo que comportarse y saber que aún estaban casados ella y Naruto pero no iba a permitir que le faltara al respeto así como si nada, Naruto solo abrió los ojos de golpe con su vaso de agua en la mano.

-¿Te amenazo?- El rubio molesto destruyo el vaso haciendo sonar la oficina, esto ya no le gustaba para nada mientras que Bolt tomo aire y entro a la oficina abriéndola como si nada.

-¡Padre!- Interrumpió un poco la conversación de ambos shinobis y Sakura solo volteo a ver a su alumno mientras Naruto solo puso su cara más dura.

-¡Bolt! Primero se toca la puerta antes de entrar- El tono de voz espanto un poco a Bolt haciendo que tragara un poco de saliva, a Sakura no le agrado el modo en que Naruto le grito y lo miro algo feo y eso lo sintió el rubio sintiéndose intimidado por ella.

-Lo siento padre pero solo vine a decirte que es cierto lo que dice la Sensei, quise calmar a mi mamá pero me regaño diciendo que olvidara de ser un shinobi así no causaría tantos problemas como mi hermana, siempre me tiene que estar defendiendo…porque solo doy problemas y…yo solo quería tranquilizarla jamás creí que me dijera esas cosas, tal vez…- Naruto se levantó de su escritorio dirigiéndose a Bolt, el niño espero un regaño por parte de él pero solo lo que recibió fue una caricia en la cabeza por parte de Naruto ya a su altura.

-Así que te dijo eso, escucha hijo seguirás siendo shinobi y nadie decidirá que debes ser o no, además tienes un buen estilo de pelea, pero te falta practicar más- Le regalo una sonrisa a Bolt mientras este se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?... ¿Enserio padre?- El Gennin se sorprendió y trato de buscar una respuesta pero mejor dejo que continuara su padre.

-Así es, te vi en el campo de entrenamiento, gracias a tu Sensei llevas un buen avance pero te falta más disciplina y obedecer a lo que se te dice, si lo haces podrás conseguir lo que más quieres seguir tu camino ninja, puedo estar ocupado pero a la vez me preocupo por tu bienestar trato de hacer todo lo posible por que tengas todo lo necesario, un día de estos tu y yo practicaremos y vemos que tanto has avanzado ¿Qué te parece?- El Hokage le regalo una sonrisa mientras miraba a la pelirrosa.

-¿No es así Sakura? – La pelirrosa asintió sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a Naruto siendo tan comprensivo con su hijo, en sus pensamientos ella esperaba que Sasuke alguna vez fuera así con Sarada pero por el momento jamás paso.

\- Gracias padre, me parece bien y bueno debo regresar a la casa ¡nos vemos luego Sensei!- Bolt salió de la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja despidiéndose a su Sensei y de su padre antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

-Adiós Bolt, recuerda los quiero ver mañana temprano en las afueras de Konoha, tenemos una misión que cumplir- Sakura le dijo antes de irse orgullosa de la actitud de su alumno.

-Ok Sensei- Bolt cerró la puerta de la oficina dejando a los dos shinobis nuevamente solos para hablar, el rubio volvió a su escritorio pero en un acto de rabia golpeo el mueble mientras Sakura lo veía muy preocupada, primero amenazaba a la Sensei de su hijo y luego le decía a su propio hijo que dejara de ser shinobi, eso no está nada de bien, el rubio sintió los brazos de Sakura en su cintura y como la pelirrosa recostaba su cabeza en su espalda.

-No quiero que estés así, tal vez es mi culpa de que…- Naruto se dio la media vuelta para tomarla por la cintura y robarle un beso, la pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco sintiendo los labios del joven Hokage y dejándose llevar un poco con el sabor de los labios del rubio.

\- No tienes la culpa de nada Sakura, es mi culpa de que haya sucedido esto y además espero con ansias la sorpresa Sakura-chan- Naruto le susurró al oído a la pelirrosa mientras ella le robaba un beso al rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro acariciando la mejilla de Naruto.

-Claro, te veo en mi casa a las 7…ya verás que la vas a disfrutar – Sakura le susurraba a de forma sensualmente a Naruto y jugando con su cabello lentamente con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le tocaba el pecho tratando de aguantar su impulso de arrancarle la camisa y la capa para tenerlo solo para ella pero mejor decidió esperar en la noche, ambos se dieron un beso tierno y dejo a Naruto en la oficina saliendo y para su sorpresa una rubia la estaba esperando afuera para hablar con ella .

-¿Ino? Creí que te habías ido- Sakura miro a su amiga recargaba en la pared fuera de la oficinal mientras la rubia se acercó a ella para poner su brazo en el hombro de Sakura.

-Espere a mi mejor amiga para ver cómo se encontraba y veo que ya se encuentra mejor y ¿Dime fue lo que te dijo el Hokage?- Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar fuera del edificio del Hokage para hablar y ya las calles con un poco de gente pudieron hablar de forma tranquila.

-Le conté lo que realmente sucedió y tú lo sabes, descubrió que Hinata le mintió y lo va discutir con ella- Sakura le contaba todo y lo más importante pero Ino la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Vamos a tu casa y platicamos con más tranquilidad- Sakura asintió a la propuesta de Ino y se emprendieron para irse a la residencia de la ojiverde, Sarada quien estaba escuchando la conversación en una parte alta de la aldea sintió mucha curiosidad en lo que paso hace ya rato y comenzó a seguirlas para investigar más de lo que paso, la joven Uchiha no noto que en uno de los callejones, el joven viajero en el tiempo la observaba pero por el momento no era su meta, a lo que esperaría a que el Hokage saliera del edificio para seguirlo. Pasando más de treinta minutos el séptimo Hokage salió con una molestia en su rostro dirigiéndose a la residencia sabiendo que era lo que le esperaba y a lo que el joven ojiverde salió del callejón para seguirle a una distancia discreta, mientras que Naruto pensó que en esta vez tenía que ponerse serio y dejarse de rodeos aun cuando esto no fuera fácil

 **-Residencia Uchiha-**

-Ahora si… ¿Dime que fue lo que sucedió frentuda para que se pusiera de esa manera Hinata?- Pregunto la Yamanaka sentada en el sofá mientras Sakura apenas se sentó pasando sus manos por su rostro algo agotada por el tema.

-¿Qué es lo que le paso a Hinata? Ni idea cerda, llega me golpea y me amenaza, ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Cree que ando detrás de su esposo! Solo fui para que el Hokage me asignara una misión nada más y aparte me dice que si no me mantengo alejada de él sufriré las consecuencias ¡Esta demente Hinata!- Sakura solo recordaba la bofetada que la había dado a ella para ponerla en su lugar y lo haría otra vez si la amenazaran otra vez.

-No lo puedo creer- Ino se quedó pensativa y a la vez sorprendida por ese repentino cambio de humor de la Hyuga, no la conocía hacer eso y mucho menos el aspecto de los celos.

\- Ni yo, a mí también me sorprendió- Mientras la ojiverde hablaba, Ino se da cuenta que la pelirosa no tiene el anillo de matrimonio en su mano, lo cual le pareció extraño sabiendo que Sakura no era descuidada y no perdería algo importante como eso, así que mejor decidió cambiar de tema por un momento.

-Oye frentuda puedo ver que no tienes el anillo de matrimonio, ¿Qué paso con él y dime que paso realmente aquella noche? Últimamente te veo muy diferente desde aquella vez ¿Naruto te dijo algo o qué?- Sakura sintió como la mirada de Ino intentaba indagar en ese tema y desvió su mirada disimuladamente y trato de pon Sakura sintió como la mirada de Ino intentaba indagar en ese tema y desvió su mirada disimuladamente y trato de ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿De qué hablas cerda? Seguramente se me ha deber caído cuando me tome una ducha antes de salir de la casa- Sakura se rio un poco aguantando sus nervios mientras Ino arqueaba la ceja sin creerle de primer instancia.

-Aja seguro que sí, vamos Sakura sé que me estas ocultando algo, te conozco bastante no voy a irme hasta que me digas la verdad, solo contesta a mi pregunta ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos sí o no?- La rubia miro de cerca a Sakura mientras ella sentía que no saldría de esta situación y esperaba que alguien viniera a salvarla. Entre tanto Sarada escucha con atención y tiene algo de duda respecto a lo que ocurrió con su madre mientras las escuchaba en el jardín bien escondida. Mientras que en la residencia Uzumaki el séptimo ya había llegado a su casa con tranquilidad sabiendo lo que le esperaba, entro a la casa con seriedad en sus rostro mientras escuchaba como Hinata terminaba la comida, su hija menor estaba durmiendo mientras que Bolt estaba afuera de la casa mirando el cielo y al escuchar como el Hokage había llegado se dispuso a escuchar lo que pasaría ahora.

-¿Naruto-kun? – Hinata se limpió las manos y fue a la sala para recibir al rubio como si nada hubiera pasado con un beso pero el Hokage le esquivo el beso y se la llevo a la fuerza a su habitación para sorpresa de Bolt quien entro para seguirlos y ponerse en la puerta para escuchar mejor mientras Naruto cerro con llave mirando a Hinata molesto.

-¡Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa Hinata!-El rubio agarro con más fuerza el brazo de la peli azul y ella solo se sorprendió de su actitud haciendo una mueca de forcejeo en su brazo.

-¿Q…qué haces? Me lastimas Naruto-kun- Hinata se quejaba con dolor a lo que Naruto la soltó pero aún continuaba molesto y enojado mientras la Hyuga le veía una cara que ella no conocía del todo.

-¡Como te atreves a insultar, golpear E INCLUSO amenazar a la Sensei de tu hijo, y encima le reclamas a Bolt ¡diciéndole que no es digno de ser un shinobi! ¡¿Cómo te pones hablarle así a tu hijo!? ¡Tú comportamiento no me gusta nada!- Naruto estaba completamente histérico contra Hinata y no le iba a tolerar este comportamiento de ella, mientras Hinata trato de defenderse.

-No…no es cierto, te está mintiendo y…¡yo no hice nada! Fue ella la primera que me ataco te juro que solo quise hablar con ella y me dijo que cosas…veo como la defiendes a esa zorra, ¡Es una bruja! no ves que te está metiendo ideas para sepárate de mí, quiere volver hacerte daño y jamás lo permitiré- Hinata trato de mostrarle la verdad a Naruto o una interpretación de ella pero el rubio ya no lo soporto e interrumpiéndola Naruto le propio una bofetada más fuerte tirándola en la cama mientras la Hyuga se pasó su mano por su mejilla completamente roja mirando a su esposo que tenía una cara de enojo puro.

-¡Ya basta Hinata! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN NO VUELVAS HABLAR ASI DE ELLA, ES LA SENSEI DE TU HIJO, HABLAS ASI POR TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS! ¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ENTRE ELLA Y YO NO HAY NADA, SOLO ES UNA AMIGA NADA MAS, HACER ESE TIPO DE ESCENAS NO GANAS NADA CAUSAS PENA HINATA! ¡ULTIMA VEZ QUE VUELVAS HACER ESE TIPO DE ESCENAS INFANTILES TE MANDARE LEJOS DE KONOHA PARA QUE TE COMPORTES! ¡ASÍ QUE HAZME EL FAVOR DE IR A LA CASA DE SAKURA Y DISCULPATE CON ELLA COMO DEBE DE SER!- Naruto esta consumido por el enojo que hizo algo que de principio jamás le hacía a una mujer pero esto ya se había salido de control y más por parte de Hinata, la Hyuga se levantó con una expresión de desesperación y molesta, Bolt se apartó de la puerta para irse a una de las paredes de la casa para escuchar más y ya había mucho que el niño rubio había escuchado. Hinata abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a la salida caminando rápido.

-¡Esta bien haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero escúchame, no voy a permitir que esa puta te aleje de mí! ¡No lo hare!-Hinata azoto la puerta con un berrinche fuerte saliendo de la casa hacía la residencia de los Hyuga mientras Naruto arqueaba la ceja sintiendo pena por haberle dado la bofetada pero es que ya no podía soportarlo, necesitaba descansar y desesterarse por lo que se metió al cuarto nuevamente y por la ventana salió para verse con Sakura más tarde, sin saber ninguno de los dos, la joven pelirroja de Karin Uzumaki los miro preocupada y se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía su matrimonio pero lo averiguaría.

 **-Residencia Uchiha-**

Mientras que en la otra parte de la aldea Sakura intentaba cambiar de tema poniéndose roja evitando que la rubia la descubriera en la movida mientras Ino estaba muy insistente sobre el tema.

-Ino, entre él y yo no hubo nada, no sé porque tanta insistencia- Sakura trato de tomarlo como una broma para evitar sospechas pero la rubia no era fácil de convencer en sus palabras, ella era muy buena para encontrar la respuesta fuera como fuera.

-Estoy segura que ustedes dos ocultan algo, cuando se nos entregaron las misiones vi la manera que te veía Naruto igual a como lo hacía hace años atrás Sakura, y con Hinata se muestra muy frio, debe de haber algo detrás de todo esto, no descansare hasta descubrirlo frentuda- Ino suspiraba continuando indagando en el tema mientras que detrás de la cocina esta Sarada escuchando la conversación preguntándose qué pasaba, su madre había tenido un cambio de actitud desde aquel día

 **"¿Ocultando algo? Tendré que preguntarle a mi madre para sacarme de esa duda"**

-¡Pero qué cosas dices cerda! ¡Son suposiciones las tuyas! Ya te dije que no pasó nada, ¡Naruto ama a su esposa como para que se fije en otra!- Sakura se mordió un poco su labio diciendo lo último pero tratando de disimular la situación, la rubia solo suspiro rascándose la cabeza.

-Y si después de tantos años vuelve a S...-La plática de las dos shinobis fue interrumpida por alguien que toca la puerta, Sakura se preguntó quién era a esta hora y como se lo agradecería por ayudarla en esta ocasión y para sus sorpresa fue alguien muy allegado a ella.

 **"¡Kakashi Sensei! ¡Por fin me salve de tanta pregunta de Ino!"**

-Hola Sakura, solo pase a saludarte ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto el antiguo sexto Hokage aun cubriendo su rostro con su máscara mientras saludaba cordialmente a las dos kunoichis.

-Hola Kakashi- El Albino saludo discretamente a Ino pero también su visita tenía otro motivo, él se había enterado sobre la pelea entre Sakura y Hinata y quería ver cómo había pasado todo eso.

-Veo que estás más tranquila Sakura, me entere de lo que paso fuera del edificio del Hokage, es algo extraño todo eso y me preocupe por ti- Le dijo Kakashi mientras Sakura solo asintió.

-Lo se Kakashi-Sensei, pero no se preocupe por mí, ya estoy bien y gracias por su preocupación.- Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa en sus rostro, Ino se levantó del sofá al ver el reloj como ya casi iban a hacer las siete de la noche y tenía que estar con su hija, pero antes de que se fuera Sakura le pidió que si le hiciera un favor.

-¿Quieres que Sarada se quede conmigo? ¿Por qué frentuda?- Pregunto Ino con buena fundamento mientras Kakashi las veía, Sarada no estaba de acuerdo de eso pero entendía que su madre necesitaba un poco de descanso tras lo visto con la heredera del Clan Hyuga.

-Tengo que reorganizar mis días Ino y además tengo que programar bien la misión que nos dio el Hokage, quiero darles una sorpresa- Sakura acaricia la cabeza de Sarada con una sonrisa mientras la azabache arqueo la ceja muy interesaba en lo que se refería su madre, Ino se mantuvo pensativo en lo que decía Sakura pero mejor decidió pasar por el momento y salir de la casa con Sarada a su lado.

-No te preocupes Sarada, solo será esta noche, te lo prometo- Sakura le dijo con toda confianza a su hija mientras ella solo asentía y agradeció en su mente como Kakashi le había salvado de tantas preguntas de la rubia. Tras la visita de Kakashi algo express y como Sarada estaría bien con Ino, la pelirosa cerró las puertas de la casa y esperaba que Naruto ya estuviera dentro para que no tuviera que abrir la puerta otra vez.

-Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Naruto?- Al dirigirse a su cuarto en busca de unas cosas, sintió como unas manos la tomaron por la cintura haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Hola Sakura-Chan- Naruto le susurró al oído de forma cariñosa mientras tocaba la cintura de la pelirrosa de forma tierna mientras la ojiverde tocaba con su mano tomaba la cabeza del rubio para querer besarlo.

-Aquí estas…creí que no vendrías- Sakura se dio la vuelta para quedar ojo a ojo con el rubio y besándolo con ternura mientras Naruto la acercaba más a él saboreando sus labios.

-Jamás Sakura-chan, siempre iré a donde tú vayas- Le decía Naruto mientras continuaba besando a Sakura, la pelirosa lentamente lo estaba guiando por las escaleras para llevarlo a su cuarto sin dejar besarse, Naruto ya quería liberar su pasión que tenía en su cuerpo pero la pelirrosa le negaba ese derecho aun y cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto, lo cerraron con llave casi cerca de la cama.

-¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa?- Sakura le susurro sensualmente besando su cuello y el rubio se sonrojo un poco al ver como Sakura estaba tomando la iniciativa.

-Lo estoy- Dijo Naruto robándole otro beso con amor a Sakura, la ojiverde por su parte puso a Naruto cerca de la cama y lo tiro con un beso robado, el ojiazul sintió como la pelirrosa le tenía preparado algo especial para él mientras elle jugaba con su cabello rosado.

-Ahora….cierra los ojos y no los abras- Le guiño el ojo Sakura mientras Naruto solo sonreía y se dejó llevar por lo que dijo Sakura, la susodicha al percatarse de eso aprovecho para sacar algo de su closet, entre sus cosas encontró una vieja caja que su Sensei le había regalado, jamás pensó que la usaría pero dijo ¿Por qué no? Y también sacó un guardarropa poco común y solo sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Naruto.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- Tras unos minutos de espera , el Hokage abrió lentamente sus ojos y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a una Sakura Haruno vestida de forma jamás pensada por él sonrojándose con fuerza, la ojiverde estaba vestida con un traje de cuero muy ajustado dejando entre ver su cuerpo, un top sin tirantes de cuero con una falda corta y ajustada que hacía juego con unas botas de tacón alto y unos guantes que le llegaban a los codos, en sus manos la ojiverde tenía dos objetivos que llamaron aún más la atención del rubio.

-Sa...Sakura-chan- No pudo pronunciar más alguna palabra Naruto y sintiendo como su miembro lentamente se levantaba pero la ojiverde no tardó en darse cuenta de eso, colocando su bota muy cerca de su entrepierna.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Sakura le acaricia su entrepierna con la bota lentamente y Naruto se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba y en su mano derecha sacó una fusta con la cual comenzó a acaricia el pecho y abdomen de Naruto lentamente mientras la ojiverde se lo comía con la mirada.

-Si…veo que me vas a castigar- Naruto sonrió de forma pervertida sintiendo la fusta y la bota de Sakura en su cuerpo, la pelirrosa sonrió de forma maliciosa haciendo que Naruto se le acercara un poco.

-Y que lo digas mi travieso…fuera la ropa Naruto, hoy…yo mando- En su otra mano, Sakura sacó lo que parecía un collar de correa de cuero y en ella tenía una pequeña placa de plata con nombre "Kitsune" y sin dudarlo se la puso a Naruto cerrándola con suavidad y con un pequeño candado fuerte detrás de su cuello, Sakura jaló dicho collar haciendo que Naruto se acercara a ella y robándose un beso el uno al otro, esto apenas comenzaba.

-Es hora de jugar…mi travieso Kitsune.

 **Continuara...**


	28. Capitulo 28: Es hora de jugar I

**Capítulo 28:** Es hora de jugar - Parte 1

 **-Konoha-**

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Sakura le acaricia su entrepierna con la bota lentamente y Naruto se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba y en su mano derecha sacó una fusta con la cual comenzó a acaricia el pecho y abdomen de Naruto lentamente mientras la ojiverde se lo comía con la mirada.

-Si…veo que me vas a castigar- Naruto sonrió de forma pervertida sintiendo la fusta y la bota de Sakura en su cuerpo, la pelirrosa sonrió de forma maliciosa haciendo que Naruto se le acercara un poco.

-Y que lo digas mi travieso…fuera la ropa Naruto, hoy…yo mando- En su otra mano, Sakura sacó lo que parecía un collar de correa de cuero y en ella tenía una pequeña placa de plata con nombre "Kitsune" y sin dudarlo se la puso a Naruto cerrándola con suavidad y con un pequeño candado fuerte detrás de su cuello, Sakura jaló dicho collar haciendo que Naruto se acercara a ella y robándose un beso el uno al otro, esto apenas comenzaba.

-Es hora de jugar…mi travieso Kitsune- Sakura se lamia su labio saboreando el beso de Naruto mientras este la tomo de la cintura para robarle otro beso haciendo que la pelirrosa se pusiera roja jalando nuevamente el collar.

-No te he dado permiso para darme besos travieso, aquí mando yo ¿Lo sabes?- La ojiverde acariciaba lentamente el pecho del Hokage con sensualidad mientras el rubio reposaba su manos en la cama esperando a ver con lo más lo sorprendería.

-Tienes un buen cuerpo Kitsune- Dicho eso Sakura literalmente le arranco la camisa negra del rubio dejando expuesto su pecho para la sorpresa del rubio tocando con cada uno de sus dedos la fisonomía del rubio mientras el susodicho se dejaba llevar por el momento.

-Sakura-chan yo quisiera...-El Séptimo Hokage fue interrumpido por Sakura que le jalo el collar nuevamente para que ella le robara un beso húmedo jugando con su lengua, el rubio quería tomarla de la cintura pero ella no se lo permitió así tan fácil y mejor tuvo una mejor idea.

-Naru…quítate todo ahora menos tu ropa interior…yo te la voy a quitar- Sakura con una voz sensual y autoritaria le guiño el ojo y dejo al rubio pararse con ayuda del collar, Naruto se quitó la capa con una sonrisa dejándola en el suelo del cuarto mientras la ojiverde se lo comía con la mirada.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez, Sakura-Chan?- Naruto también comenzó a jugar a su estilo desabrochándose lentamente el pantalón para quedar únicamente con su ropa interior de color negro, Sakura se puso completamente roja al pensar que tenía a Naruto para ella sola y más cuando le tenía una sorpresa aún mayor.

-Me gusta tanto mi Kitsune, ahora las manos al frente – Sakura uso la fusta para darle una nalgada a Naruto haciendo que el rubio hiciera un mueca algo sorprendido y poniéndose un poco rojo. Naruto sin desobedecer puso sus manos enfrente de la ojiverde mientras ella le mostro unas esposas.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí- Sakura le sonrió de forma cariñosa mientras Naruto arqueo la ceja mientras se acercaba para arrinconarla contra la pared de su propio cuarto.

-Veo que planeaste todo esto Sakura-chan- Naruto le regalo una sonrisa y robándole otro beso, lo cual hizo que Sakura lo jalara con fuerza el collar.

-Si sigues robándome besos Naru…voy a tener que ser más ruda- Sakura saboreaba el beso lentamente pasando su lengua por sus labios mientras acariciaba las marcas zorruna de Naruto mientras este intentaba tocar la cintura de Sakura.

-Voy a correr ese riesgo- Naruto sonrió de forma traviesa fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y muy largo, Sakura era quien lo acercaba a él tocándolo con mucho placer

-Te va a gustar- La ojiverde le guiño el ojo jugando con la correa del collar del rubio, la kunoichi lo jalo lentamente al centro de la habitación y fue donde la pelirrosa puso en marcha la segunda parte de la sorpresa, sacando un gancho con cadenas por encima de la cabeza del Hokage e hizo que las manos de Naruto arriba de su cabeza mientras el rubio estaba más que rojo al notar como Sakura estaba siendo aún más pervertida de lo que la conocía de forma intima, el rubio miro como Sakura sacó la fusta y estirándola con fuerza pero lo que le puso la cereza del pastel, fue que ella tenía un látigo de doble nudo en su cintura. La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar haciendo sonar sus botas de cuero alrededor del rubio mientras acariciaba el abdomen y con un la fusta señalando y y tocando su bulto de forma sensual.

-Vaya vaya…veo que alguien está feliz- Sakura comenzaba a imaginarse todo lo que le iba a ser a Naruto ahora mismo mientras el rubio solo le sonreía dejándose llevar, notando como la fusta lo estimulaba.

-Ahora ¿Quién está al mando, Naru?- La ojiverde le lanzo un beso en un tono sensual mientras le Hokage se movía para querer alcanzar su beso.

-¿Tú Sakura-chan?- Naruto pregunto algo burlón haciendo que Sakura soltara una risilla, ella esperaba esa respuesta.

-Error Naru- Sakura con la fusta le dio un golpecito algo fuerte en su trasero haciendo que el rubio se aguantara mordiéndose su labio, Sakura puso aún más cerca de él jalándole el collar y pudo ver sus orbes azules gracias a sus botas de tacón.

-Aquí soy su ama…para ti travieso Kitsune, soy Sakura-sama ¿Entendido?- Jugaba con sus cabellos mientras que su rodilla jugaba con su bulto tratando de hacer que su miembro se pusiera más duro.

-Lo que usted mande, Sakura-sama- Naruto le sonrió tratando de alcanzar los labios de su amada, la ojiverde se puso a tocar al pobre del rubio con la fusta en su pecho y abdomen, la otra mano acariciando sus mejillas y tentándolo a hacerla suya, el rubio soltaba en vez de cuando unos suspiros sintiendo las manos suaves de la pelirrosa.

-Te vez tan delicioso Naruto- Le susurro mientras continuaba manoseándolo sin control en especial en su miembro incluso jugando con el resorte y el elástico de su box esperando que su miembro "despertara"

-Vamos pequeño, es hora de jugar- Sakura lentamente metió su mano en el bóxer y le toco su punta por medio de pequeños piquetes.

-S-Sakura-sama- Naruto mirada como Sakura prácticamente se divertía y él solo podía verla mientras gemía un poco.

-Mmmm parece que alguien es sensible por ahí.- La ojiverde no dejaba de picar la punta de su miembro con su dedo lamiendo el cuello del rubio e incluso haciendo un chupetón algo grande para "marcar" su territorio.

-Esto me va a encantar- Decía Naruto mientras forcejeaba un poco con las esposas haciéndose sonar y aprovechando que Sakura estaba jugando con su pene, el decidió volver a robarle un beso pero más largo cosa que hizo que la ojiverde le mordiera su labio sonrojada.

-Solo yo puedo robarte besos, yo solo puedo tocarte…y yo solo te puedo manosear mientras estas esposado- Le dijo con ternura mientras continuaba tocando su pene con la mano completa acariciándolo con algo de fuerza para hacerlo entrar en calor.

-Ah…Sakura…- Daba gemidos el rubio cerrando los ojos dejando su miembro completamente erecto en el bóxer mientras Sakura lo miraba con lujuria y una sonrisa.

-Ese es mi nombre Naru, no lo gastes….vaya, veo que ya estaba más que despierto- Sakura continuo tocando su miembro por fuera mientras le pegaba a Naruto con la fusta en su trasero mientras el rubio gemía y se movía de placer al sentir la estimulación de la pelirrosa.

-Me gusta verte gimiendo, eres tan tierno cuando lo haces, eso significa que voy por el buen camino- Sonreía muy juguetona mientras estaba haciendo gemir al pobre rubio que ya rojo estaba por la perversidad de Sakura.

-Es hora de darte tu castigo goloso- Sakura usando la fusta le dio una nalgada fuerte a Naruto soltando un grito de placer que sonó por toda la casa mientras el rubio lo disfrutaba en sus más oscuras y eróticas fantasías.

-Me gusta oírte gemir en verdad, pero esta no es la única nalgada que vas a recibir chico malo- Otra nalgada recibió el Hokage mientras su pene seguía como piedra al entrar en contacto con la mano de Sakura por encima del bóxer.

-¿Qué tan malo soy?- Pregunto Naruto con los ojos cerrados mientras forcejeaba algo burlón, Sakura le jalo su collar para verlo totalmente excitado.

-Tan malo que haces que me excite de solo verte y eso es un crimen – Sakura paso toda su mano por su cuerpo y el de Naruto completamente roja y sintiendo humedad en su himen, ya no lo podía evitar y quería ya dominarlo en su propio cuarto olvidándose por completo que era casada pero ya no le importaba eso ahora.

-Fuera ropa interior- Sakura sonrió con malicia y rompió literalmente la ropa interior de Naruto esparciendo los pedazos por el suelo dejando ver todo su miembro viril erecto al aire mientras Naruto estaba dando por hecho que sería dominado por completo por la pelirrosa.

-No te muevas Naru o sino, ya verás- La fusta ahora paso por su miembro completamente desnudo y sintiendo el frio cuero la punta, Naruto comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte y tratando de aguantar ante el "castigo" de Sakura.

-¿Te gusta no es así?- Ella le guiño el ojo y pasó la fusta por sus testículos estimulándolo aún más.

-Sakura-chan…

-La única Naruto, la única que te va a llevar al paraíso…a mi manera- Reía mientras se ponía de rodillas enfrente de él mirando su ya erecto pene y acariciándolo con una de sus mejillas haciendo temblar el miembro del rubio mientras este solo mirada completamente perdido en placer.

-Tu amiguito quiere más por lo que veo y tú también- Le dio un golpe leve con la fusta para hacerlo gemir un poco más y Naruto sentía algo nuevo en su vida, alguna vez lo escucho de su maestro acerca de que las mujeres son más pervertidas cuando son dominantes pero jamás creyó vivir para verlo.

-No pares Sakura-chan- Literalmente Naruto estaba disfrutando como Sakura le manoseaba su miembro de forma sensual y la ojiverde comenzó a intensificar el manoseo con la fusta incluida.

-No pienso hacerlo Naru- Sakura le beso su punta dejando su lápiz labial en el mirando a Naruto de forma pervertida.

-Eres mío- Le guiño el ojo acariciando con su mejilla su miembro como un comportamiento muy coqueta, Naruto estaba a punto de venirse pero quería seguir disfrutando su "castigo"

-Y tú toda mía- Naruto estaba muy encantado con lo que estaba sintiendo y más cuando tenía a Sakura a su lado, le hacía sentir un calor en su corazón que le llenaba de vitalidad.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué tan resistente eres?- Sakura comenzó lentamente a lamer su pene erecto sin despegarle la vista de encima del rubio, Naruto sintió una gran estimulación mientras se mordía el labio levemente disfrutándolo.

-Que rico- Susurro el Hokage mientras Sakura lamia lentamente su miembro y estimulando sus testículos haciendo gemidos leves que iban en aumento para el deleite de Sakura

-Mmm es algo sensible Naru y quiero ponerlo a prueba, si puedes resistir Naru te daré un premio pero si no…tu amiguito lo va a resentir- Sakura lentamente comenzó a meter el miembro de Naruto en su boca y apretándolo con sus dientes de forma estimulándolo a un nuevo nivel ya que tenía al Hokage solo para ella y de querer dominarlo, Naruto estaba en el paraíso ahora mismo y se olvidó de todos sus problemas gracias a Sakura mientras la pelirrosa era tan salvaje como en sus sueños.

-Gime para mi Naruto- Mientras Naruto gemía, sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban por detrás de su cintura tocando su pecho y besando su cuello junto con lamidas, Naruto al ver que pasaba vio que era Sakura.

-Porque es mejor tener dos amas por el precio de uno mi travieso kitsune- La ojiverde sencillamente estaba acariciando todo el cuerpo de Naruto mientras quien era un clon de ella, estaba estimulándolo en su miembro con la felación, la pelirrosa se acercaba a más a Naruto rozando su cinturón de cuero en su trasero sonrojándose aún más los dos.

-Tu látigo roza mi trasero Sakura-sama…se siente rico- Decía Naruto a la ligera sin saber que Sakura tenía otra cosa en mente y no precisamente con el látigo..

-Ya lo creo Naru pero no es mi látigo, es otra cosa…empieza con D y termina con O- Sakura le susurró al oído de forma sensual lamiendo su oreja mientras el rubio soltó un gemido al sentir una leve mordida del clon de Sakura pero lo que aún lo puso completamente rojo y sorprendido fue lo que Sakura le dijo, al parecer en serio que era una gran sorpresa para Naruto.

-Llevemos este juego a un nivel más alto Naru.- Sakura jaló el collar para fundirse en un beso apasionado y muy húmedo, la noche aún era joven y ambos shinobis lo disfrutarían al máximo revelando sus más pervertidas pasiones y solo ellos lo sabrían, solo por esta noche…ellos terminarían siendo uno, nuevamente.

 **-Puertas de Iwa-**

-Un anochecer muy aburrido ¿No lo crees?- Uno de los shinobis que custodiaba la puerta recargado suspiraba de aburrimiento sosteniendo una lámpara para alumbrar el camino.

-Si lo creo, nada importante que hacer, ojala pudiéramos hacer algo importante que solo custodiar la puerta- Le respondía su amigo mientras miraba el amanecer observando una foto de su mujer, quien estaba a punto de esperar un hijo.

-¿Otra vez quejándose? No tienen remedio, las órdenes de la Quinta son importantes- La voz de un hombre ya mayor puso en cintura a los dos jóvenes guardias de la puerta, siendo uno de los que había regresado de la cuarta guerra shinobi y eso se le podía ver en sus marcas de guerra en su brazo izquierdo y en su rostro.

-Lo sabemos pero aun así me gustaría patear unos traseros- Comento uno de los jóvenes mientras solo recibió un palmada algo fuerte en la cabeza por su capitán mientras su amigo se burlaba, a lo lejos se veía un hombre con una capa marrón y un sombrero algo extraño con un caballo negro rumbo a la entrada de Iwa.

-Oye mira por allá- Uno de los guardianes de la puerta lo alcanzo a ver, no se esperaba a un visitante a estas horas del amanecer en la aldea.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto su amigo guardando la foto, el capitán dio un paso hacia adelante para mirarlo bien.

-Es un viajero nada más- Dijo como si nada su capitán como si nada esperando que los dos jóvenes no fueran paranoicos pero en eso…

-Se detuvo- Cuando uno de los guardias vio eso, el capitán paró su paso nuevamente y de inmediato se puso en marcha para ver qué pasaba, a lo mejor el viajero ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar y se quedo desmayado.

-Esperen aquí- Dijo con voz fuerte mientras con un trote rápido llegó con aquel viajero observando al caballo tan bello que poseía, el jinete no se movió para nada.

-Viajero ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Cuando pregunto si podía ayudarlo, sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, para cuando fijo su mirada noto que tenía atravesada una espada gruesa con una forma curveada al final y al momento de fijar su mirada al viajero, este solo se encontró con una mirada llena de maldad y una cuchilla que le paso por el cuello haciéndolo desangrarse matándolo al instante y haciéndolo caer al suelo con un charco de sangre con él.

-En ser mi primera muerte en esta tierra- Dijo con una voz muy seca mirando las puertas de Iwa mientras los dos jóvenes guardianes de la puerta se quedaron helados al ver como su capitán y veterano de guerra murió en un dos por tres.

-Mierda…Mató al capitán ¡Vamos!- Los otros dos shinobis con rapidez y sacando una kunai cada uno fueron al ataque del agresor en cuestión que estaba a una distancia algo lejana de la puerta pero aun representando una amenaza para Iwa, lo único que hizo fue mover su sombrero cubierto de oro y mirar a los shinobis.

-Enciendan los estandartes- La orden del señor de los caballos era más que directa y como toda una fila, los estandarte de fuego de los señores de los caballos se encendieron uno por uno revelando poco a poco a los soldados que venían con su líder montados en estos animales y los shinobis poco a poco dejaron de avanzar al ver como más de 1500 hombres aproximadamente detrás del sujeto que mató a su capitán.

-Pero que…

-Disparen- Una gran lluvia de flechas se lanzaron contra los dos guardias de la puerta de Iwa que a pesar de esquivarlas, al final sucumbieron perforándoles el cuerpo con estas fechas tan afiliadas como un colmillo de tigre y al final no fueron un desafío total para estos nuevos invasores en las tierras shinobis, el líder de los señores de los caballos observo como una antorcha se iluminaba en uno de los tejados de Iwa, dando la señal a un ataque para que solo sonriera como si nada.

-¡Avancen!- Uno a uno de los jinetes comenzaron a marchar con sus arcos listos y los estandartes anunciando su llegada, mientras que en lo más alto de una de las montañas de Iwa, una joven azabache con la capa de Tsuchikage observaba la caravana de estos invasores con una mirada sería.

-Así que…han vuelto.

 **Continuara...**


	29. Capitulo 29: Nuevo equipo y nación caída

**Capítulo 29:** El nuevo equipo y la nación caída

 **-Más tarde-**

-Sakura-chan…eso fue grandioso ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- El joven Hokage se encontraba acostado en la cama junto a su amada pelirrosa, esta noche la recordaría por el resto de su vida y más por la gran sorpresa que ella le dio al usar muchos juguetes sexuales de su propiedad mientras ambos jalaban aire completamente rojos, la pelirrosa seguía "consintiendo" al rubio debajo de las sabanas con su mano, mientras ella solo se sonrojaba aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Digamos que un libro me ayudó mucho.- Sakura se acomodaba su cabello totalmente alborotado recordando una ocasión en donde Tsunade estaba leyendo uno de los libros Icha Icha Paradise en una versión algo fuerte y le dio algo de curiosidad al recordar como Kakashi no le despegaba la vista. Naruto y Sakura se fundieron en un beso apasionado acariciándose todo su cuerpo, la habitación estaba completamente desordenada demostrando lo mucho que se aman hasta llegar a niveles sadomasoquistas.

-No me quiero ir de tu lado Naruto.-Decía la ojiverde mientras dejaba de estimular el miembro del rubio para poder abrazarlo desde la cintura.

-Yo tampoco Sakura-chan, quédate conmigo.- Decía el Séptimo Hokage mientras acercaba más a Sakura a su pecho mientras le besaba su frente con amor.

-Pero tengo que ir a la misión que nos encomendaste.- La pelirrosa desvió un poco la mirada pero aun aferrada a Naruto mientras el rubio lo recordaba, pensando que esta sorpresa era para compensar el hecho de que no estarían juntos en un largo tiempo.

-Es cierto, pero te estaré esperando Sakura, dalo por hecho.- Le decía Naruto con una sonrisa robándole un beso tierno mientras la ojiverde lo saboreada intensamente-

-Y yo te voy a extrañar Naruto, prometo que regresare ¿Pero que pasara con nosotros?- Dijo la kunoichi sin dejar de abrazar a Naruto recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Naruto se mantuvo pensativo por unos minutos, aun con la discusión que tuvo con Hinata hace ya horas presente, tendría mucho de que pensar mientras su amada pelirrosa estuviera fuera de la aldea.

-Lo pensare mi vida, lo pensare mientras esté trabajando, aún tengo que tratar algunas cosas con Hinata.- Decía mientras mostraba una expresión algo seria, Sakura lo entendía mucho y ella tenía sus propios conflictos con cierto Uchiha que andaba aun fuera y que ni se molestaba en ver a su hija.

-Lo se…yo también tengo que pensar que hacer en mi caso con Sasuke, aun cuando no está en la aldea, sigue siendo mi esposo pero no más.- Decía mordiéndose el labio la ojiverde apretando su puño aun molesta, no le iba a perdonar ese intento de violación que esa noche.

-No quiero alejarme de ti.- Con esas últimas palabras, Naruto y Sakura se fundieron en un gran beso muy apasionado y nuevamente estaban comenzando a tomársela medida para ir al paraíso.

-Te amo mi pelirrosa.- Naruto se puso encima de ella mirándola algo lujurioso mientras tomaba de las muñecas a Sakura, mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Y yo te amo mi Kitsune.- Dicho eso ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y de amor, uno que estaba siendo secreto pero era algo que ellos estaban conscientes de que se llegaría a decir la verdad, pero por ahora…ellos disfrutarían de su noche especial sin ninguna interrupción, ignorando la gran prueba que el Hokage estaba a punto de enfrentar en un futuro.

 **-Iwa-**

-Mi señor…está hecho- Uno de los señores de los caballos del infierno se arrodillaba ante su líder mientras este miraba los montes de la aldea arder junto con los edificios más importantes contemplando el caos de su invasión.

-¿Cuántas bajas hemos tenido?- Pregunto con seriedad sacando su espada ya manchada de sangre y caminando hacia el centro de la plaza.

-Menos de 50 hombres y algunos caballos.- Dijo todo confiado su seguidor.

-¿Y ellos?- Pregunto mientras observaba a una Kurotsuchi sumamente cansada mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

-Alrededor del 50% de sus fuerzas mi señor- Un numero impresionante shinobis estaban en el suelo ya muertos, el resultado del combate les había favorecido de forma increíble, prácticamente la aldea estaba bajo su control pero aún tenían que derrotar a la Tsuchikage.

-Ya veo- Ya en el centro de la plaza, Kurotsuchi aun en pie miro con enojo al líder del señor de los caballos con su espada curva mientras que cada vez que caminaba varios de sus hombres comenzaron a hacer un encerron con un círculo a su líder y a la líder de Iwa, cada uno preparando sus flechas en dirección a ella en todo la tierra caliente llena de fuego, edificios destruidos y shinobis muertos y algunos civiles mientras su líder limpiaba la sangre del ultimo shinobi muerto que había matado.

-¿Has escuchado eso, Tsuchikage?- Cuando el líder de los caballos del infierno dijo eso, sintió como una shuriken paso por su rostro creándole una cortada, siendo la única que había sufrido en toda la batalla sin inmutarse.

-Mi-miserable… ¿Crees que este ataque de guerrilla me va a derrotar junto a la aldea?- Fue lo que dijo la Tsuchikage preparada para luchar hasta el último aliento para no dejar a la aldea caer en manos de estos invasores.

-No…ya han perdido- He hizo observar como la aldea estaba en llamas como el propio infierno pero traído por varios jinetes a lo que Kurotsuchi respondió avanzando a gran velocidad a punto de lanzar su bolas de lava fundida sobre él.

-¡Ni en tus sueños bastardo!- Con las bolas lanzadas de lava como último recurso Kurotsuchi pensó que así iba a desmoralizar a todos con la caída de su líder, sin embargo, las cosas no fueron como ella esperaba al ver como con su espada de forma inusual llegó a cortar las bolas de lava como si fuera papel y realizo un silbido alertando a sus seguidores.

-¿Pero cómo?- La Tsuchikage no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando una flecha con una cadena le atravesó el antebrazo.

-¡Arhg!- El dolor era insoportable y una segunda flecha también impacto en su antebrazo izquierdo, los dos jinetes que tenían los brazos de la joven azabache cabalgaron para extenderle los brazos para torturarla y hacerla rendirse, su chakra apenas y le permitía hacer un Jutsu básico. El señor de los caballos infernales avanzo a donde estaba ella para observarla como intentaba liberarse con fuerza sin éxito ya que también se lastimaba sus antebrazos.

-Ahora…arrodíllate ante mí, perra- El líder de los jinetes golpeo su cara con fuerza para propinarle una patada en su estómago haciéndole más daño del que podía soportar y la joven azabache cayó de rodillas en el piso.

-Iwa…ahora es mía- Con estas palabras, el estandarte de los señores de los caballos se levantó sobre cada símbolo de Iwa y los restantes jinetes mataban y tomaban como prisioneros de guerra a aquellos shinobis que se habían rendido, ahora en estos momentos el cielo en Iwagakuren era rojo por el gran infierno desatado y en donde una de las aldeas de la Alianza, en tan solo tres horas…había caído.

 **-Al día siguiente / Konoha-**

El amanecer en Konoha por lo general es frio y esta vez no era la excepción, muy pocas personas estaban saliendo a estas horas y solo eran los responsables de los negocios pero los shinobis ya estaban en su marcha para la ejecución de las misiones y otras labores, en el camino se podía ver a un niño rubio aun bostezando poniéndose la chamarra negra y acomodándose su bandana con pocas fuerza, al parecer no pudo dormir ya que había encontrado una carta de su Sensei en su ventana diciéndole que lo esperaría en la puerta y él para evitar cualquier molestia tuvo que hacer a estas horas. En un camino que se conectaba para llegar a la puerta principal, encontró a una chica de cabello azabache de lentes caminando completamente concentrada haciendo que el rubio la mirara.

-¿Sarada?- Dijo el aun somnoliento Bolt Uzumaki mientras la joven Uchiha estaba más que reparada en su sueño a simple vista.

-Buenos días Bolt.- Sarada le regalo una sonrisa mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar a su ritmo tranquilo mientras conversaban un poco y Bolt interesado en saber cómo es que Sarada no se sentía afectaba por el horario.

-Veo que no dormiste nada.- Sarada miro como Bolt se estaba tallando los ojos para poder despertarse un poco mejor.

-Algo, es algo complicado si me lo preguntas.- Decía el hijo del Séptimo Hokage tratando de mantener la conversación y no dormirse en el intento.

-Ya lo creo, puedo decir lo mismo.- Sarada se acomodaba sus lentes mientras Bolt al recordar que Sarada había ido por el otro camino y no por el habitual, en donde estaba la casa de sus padres, por lo cual se le quedo esa duda.

-¿No dormiste en tu casa?- No tardo en preguntarle a la azabache mientras ella lo volteaba a ver con una cara algo seria.

-No, estuve con la tía Ino.- Dijo con seguridad la Uchiha mientras Bolt solo seguía pensando en por qué había dormido en casa ajena.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto mientras soltaba su ultimo bostezo de la mañana.

-Mamá dijo que nos daría una sorpresa para esta misión y que la dejara un poco a solas, no entiendo porque- Se cuestionaba Sarada la decisión de su madre en querer estar a solas aun con los eventos de ayer, ella sabía que su madre no sería de capaz de hacer un alboroto tan grande.

-Ya veo.- Bolt suspiraba mientras a otro chico de cabello negro con unas tonalidades rojizas oscuras caminaba preparando su equipo shinobi y colocándose las vendas en las palmas de su mano, cuando Bolt y Sarada lograron con su paso estar al parejo, descubrieron que era su compañero de equipo.

-Buenos días.- Sabaku no volteo a ver a sus compañeros de equipo mientras Bolt lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera reclamarle algo.

-Miren quien se deja ver- Decía Sarada cuestionando en donde se había metido su propio compañero de equipo.

-Eso mismo pregunto ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Bolt acercándose a Sabaku y tomándolo del cuello con su brazo mientras el joven de ojos negros lo miro fijamente.

-No les tengo que decir a donde voy siempre, así que por el momento continuaremos siendo equipo y nada más.- Decía de forma pretenciosa mientras Bolt y Sarada querían saber más de su compañero de equipo, porque apenas y conocía algo de él.

-Aún tenemos que saber cosas de ti, si queremos ser un gran equipo.-Decía Bolt tratando de convencer a Sabaku de integrarse a ellos como un verdadero equipo.

-Eres reservado y algo acido en tus comentarios.- Sarada complementaba la expresión del rubio mientras ya estaban cerca de la puerta principal, a los lejos se podía observar una figura femenina con el cabello rosado volando en el frío aire de brazos cruzados mirando a sus alumnos con todas las cosas listas para su misión.

-Ya están aquí veo que han amanecido temprano, como lo supuse.- Cuando los tres Gennin llegaron- La ojiverde comenzó a admirar su temprana llegada como era esperarse de su parte, Sarada y Sabaku estaban serios en sus expresiones al escuchar a Sakura mientras Bolt por un momento se distrajo y logro observar la figura de su padre oculta de la vista de todos pero creyendo que era un clon, mejor puso atención a Sakura.

-Ahora bien, no les voy a mentir chicos, quizás esta misión parezca sencilla pero el camino será peligroso y los pondrá en peligro como a todo shinobi.- La ojiverde recordaba las diversas misiones que había tenido en el pasado y a pesar de que eran sencillas a veces, algunas se tornaba totalmente peligrosas y muchas veces con oponentes muy peligros, pero ahora con la guerra finalmente terminada ya las cosas ahora serían más tranquilas.

-Pero yo confió en ustedes y en sus habilidades y sé que la cumpliremos en el mejor tiempo y forma posible porque a partir de esta misión….Es donde empieza su camino ninja y el cual ustedes serán los responsables de sus decisiones, siendo buenas o malas ¿Entendido?- Sakura les guiño el ojo con mucha seguridad, Sarada le sonrió a su madre acomodándose los lentes, Sabaku amarrándose bien las vendas de sus manos y Bolt apretando con fuerza su bandana con una sonrisa. Lo cual a Sakura le pareció perfecto ver como su equipo estaba concentrado.

-Bien- La ojiverde les dio la media vuelta para salir lentamente de la puerta de madera de la aldea, Bolt junto con Sarada y Sabaku la siguieron sin decir mucho con gran energía en sus expresiones, mientras que aun oculto, Naruto se encontraba observando con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Están listos?- Sakura se acomodó sus guantes de cuero esperando la respuesta de su grupo de novatos.

-¡Si!- Los tres le respondieron con fuerza mientras Sakura sonreía orgullosa de su persona y de los Gennin, esta sería no solo su prueba para su equipo en general, sino para ganarse aún más la confianza de Naruto y estar más cerca de él, sin que los Gennin se dieran cuenta Sakura tenía en su dedo meñique un pequeño listón rojo, como un símbolo especial para ella.

-A partir de este momento…¡El equipo 7 va a estremecer el mundo!- Sakura alzo su puño en lo más alto con energía y sin más que decir, los cuatro comenzaron su gran trayecto a su "misión" sin que ellos mismos y ni el mismo Hokage lo supiera, de que la heredera del clan Hyuga había cambiado las misiones. El rubio observando cómo se habían ido con su Jutsu de teletransportación se fue directamente a su oficina con una sonrisa de saber que su amada en secreto estaría sana y salva y sabría cuando Sakura estuviera en peligro…gracias a su hilo rojo en su meñique.

 **Continuara...**


	30. Capitulo 30: La misión viciada

**Capítulo 30:** La misión viciada

 **-Iwa-**

-Mi señor, todos los civiles se encuentran ya en el centro de la aldea.- Mientras que en Iwagakuren, las cosas eran completamente diferentes, tras la invasión de los señores de los caballos, las cosas iban a cambiar y todo comenzaba desde el más alto escalón. Uno de los jinetes haciendo una reverencia a su líder y conquistador le informaba sobre la situación mientras que el líder de los señores de los caballos estaba complacido con la respuesta de uno de sus hombres.

-Bien.- Fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de lo que era el edificio del Tsuchikage, su seguidor solo se quedaba pensaba pensando en lo que estaba a punto de pasar, llegaron a la zona más alta del edificio del Tsuchikage y estaban dirigiéndose al balcón.

-¿Qué planea señor? Con todo respeto, dudo que quieran verlo.- Le decía su seguidor escuchando como la población en general estaba indignada y sumamente molesta.

-Lo harán, lo harán.- El líder conquistador salió al balcón y recibió toda cantidad de insultos de todos los aldeanos furiosos tanto hombres como mujeres y niños, cualquier tipo de insulto y de más reclamos como "-¡Asesino!" "¡Deja nuestra aldea miserable!" "¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno!" "¡La Tsuchikage te va a mandar al infierno!" lo cual no podía ser tolerado por el propio señor de los cabellos, el cual con solo tronarse los dedos varias flechas salieron de la nada impactando en algunos aldeanos matándolos al instante, alrededor de 40 civiles fallecieron y con la demás gente detrás y con miedo, decidieron guardar silencio, los arqueros postrados en los tejados apuntando con sus arcos en caso de cualquier otro evento como ese, el líder de los señores de los caballos…hablo.

-Ahora que tengo su atención, quiero que hagan una reverencia ante su nuevo gobernante…ahora de rodillas.- Al tener a toda la gente controlada mediante el miedo, el esperaba algo de lealtad pero todos los civiles aun con el miedo en sus caras no le hicieron caso, lo cual supo que aun sus voluntades estaban inflexibles y él estaba a punto de cambiar eso.

-Dije... ¡De rodillas!- Golpeando el barandal del balcón con su puño cerrado libero una gran llamarada rodeándolo espantando a todos y con terror en sus ojos de que pudieran ser asesinados o algo parecido por estos invasores.

-Ustedes gente de Iwa, ustedes han sido engañados todo este tiempo- Al hombre miraba a cada hombre, mujer y niño de la aldea completamente decepcionado de lo que estaba viendo, para una gran aldea que el recordaba cuando era niño, ya las cosas no eran iguales y no había visto algún cambio favorable.

-He visto esta aldea desde que tengo memoria…mi abuelo siempre me contaba historia de cómo una gran nación shinobi estaba en lo más alto con un gran poder militar y de dominación territorial. Pero desde hace ya tiempo esta aldea ha sido pisoteada por las demás a su alrededor y han sido tratados como mera basura a los ojos de otros shinobis.- Mirando al cielo suspirando el gran líder militar volvió a fijar su mirada en la población.

-Y todo es por culpa de sus gobernantes.- Una afirmación muy grande que sorprendió a todos lo cual causo el descontento de la población.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Los Tsuchikages han hecho de esta aldea un lugar seguro y siempre han estado aquí para proteger a la gente!- Los arqueros se preparaban para otra ronda de flechas pero su señor le hizo la señal de que no dispararan para que pudiera dar su respuesta.

-Ah sí, la famosa línea del Tsuchikage. Les pregunto ¿Acaso los Tsuchikages han hecho que esta aldea sea la más importante dentro de la Alianza?- El líder de los jinetes les hizo ese cuestionamiento a los pobladores y todos se quedaron murmurando y cuestionándose algunas cosas.

-Su silencio me perturba y a la vez me responde mi pregunta, Iwagakuren desde ya hace años siempre ha sido el eslabón débil, un simple grano de arena entre el mundo shinobi y a pesar de hacerse llamar una de las "cinco aldeas" está por debajo de las demás en todos los aspectos.- Los pobladores no hacían nada más que escuchar la oratoria del conquistador, mientras que en los calabozos, los jinetes a la fuerza encerraban a los shinobis que habían protegido a la aldea en la invasión, muchos mal heridos ya que los habían sobrepasado en número y en donde su estrategia de huida falsa y ataques a escaramuza les había dado más ventaja en el combate.

-Kiri tiene la ventaja del campo, rodeado del mar y del comercio marítimo, Kumo tiene minerales sumamente valiosos, Suna es una de las defensas naturales más despiadadas del mundo y ni que decir de Konoha, cuna de shinobis sobresalientes y con el poder de destruir a quien se le pongan encima ¿Y esta aldea que tiene? Lo único valioso aquí son minas llenas de ¿Carbón? Ni para algo digno.- Con un pedazo de carbón en la mano, se mostró indignado y lo aventó no sin antes incendiarlo.

-Además ¿Qué innovación o acto de importancia ha pasado en esta aldea? Nada, sencillamente nada y ustedes han sido meramente cegados por la propia corrupción del consejo.- Al decir esas palabras, señalo en el centro de la plaza a los cinco miembros del consejo de ancianos de Iwa atados de manos y de rodillas, con diez jinetes sujetándolos.

-Estos "honorables ancianos" han sido responsables de que la miseria y la desigualdad en la aldea se hagan presentes, si no eres un shinobi entonces tus privilegios se reducen radicalmente, díganme ¿Quiénes son los primeros en pagar las consecuencias? La gente…ustedes son los primeros en morir y en sufrir bajo las líneas del fuego cruzado y aun cuando los shinobis les dicen que ellos los protegen… ¿Acaso eso es verdad?- La gente no supo que contestar y comenzaban a preguntarse si en verdad lo que decía este sujeto era verdad.-Yo he vivido el calor de la guerra muchas veces y siempre es lo mismo, la corrupción de estas tierras shinobis se ha presentado desde hace tiempo ¡Pero esta ha crecido desde que este sujeto ascendió al poder!- El líder conquistador le mostro a la gente la imagen del Hokage de Konoha.

-¡Encubriendo a asesinos y a traidores, concediéndoles beneficios y privilegios mientras los que murieron no han recibido esos honores! ¡Se le ha nublado la vista llena de mentiras y gracias a él, todas las demás aldeas están en las mismas excepto Konoha!- La señal que hizo el conquistador fue diferente esta vez, con dos jinetes trayendo a la nieta del tercer Tsuchikage completamente herida y lastimada arrojándola al centro de la plaza con fuerza.

-¡Y es por eso que uno de sus cómplices merece un juicio público, enfrente de todos los pobladores de la aldea!- Señalándola con mano dura, el conquistador solo miraba la cuarta Tsuchikage con un desprecio que no lo podía calmar ni siquiera el frio invierno.

-Por dios.- Una mujer vio horrorizada como la joven Kurotsuchi estaba muy lastimada con heridas internas y externas, con las manos atadas con cadenas que le suprimían el chakra, algo que ella no esperaba en un enemigo como él.

-¡Kurotsuchi, la cuarta Tsuchikage de Iwagakuren, esta ante este juicio público acusas de alta traición y en encubrimiento de los corruptos y traidores de la alianza shinobi!- Con un tono de voz fuerte y amenazadora comenzó a ser juez y jurado contra la joven azabache.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Crees que porque me tienes en esta posición te saldrás con la tuya?- Kurotsuchi se levantó tratando de ponerse en guardia y los arqueros solo apuntaba a ella.

-Tú dímelo.- El líder de los jinetes dio un gran salto desde el balcón para llegar a donde estaba Kurotsuchi mirándola mientras la joven Tsuchikage forcejeaba un poco.

\- Según el código que ustedes han implementado desde hace tiempo, quien haya derrotado al Kage en la aldea, este es merecedor del título y del control de la aldea.- Dijo con otro tipo de voz, una con un tono manipulador y demasiado refinado.

-¡No te harás de la aldea así tan fácil! ¡Tendrás que matarme para eso!- Ya harto de las palabras de la joven azabache, el conquistador le dio una bofetada con fuerza, la joven de voluntad fuerte solo cayó de rodillas escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Tú servirás de ejemplo para esta gente.-Después de eso, el jinete comenzó a golpearla con fuerza en su cara a puño cerrado haciéndola caer con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están esos insultos? ¿Dónde está tus preciados dones?- Esas palabras que para ella eran un insulto, se levantó con destreza y trato de conectar una patada al rostro del jinete llena de furia, para su sorpresa, el jinete le detuvo la patada con una sola mano como si nada.

-Impresionante.- El jinete aplico una zancadilla hacía Kurotsuchi para que se quedara en el piso mientras los ciudadanos estaban siendo testigos de la exhibición que estaban ando.

-Pero hará falta más que eso para tan siquiera dejarme una pequeña cortada.-El jinete le golpeo en su estómago dejándola sin aire y tosiendo

y jalando aire.

-¡Gente como ella hacen de este lugar una cueva de ladrones y corruptos y a esas personas hay que aleccionarlas!- El conquistador hizo otra señal haciendo que los jinetes que estaban cerca del consejo de ancianos sacaron sus espadas curvas.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!- Kurotsuchi estaba mirando con rabia y al tratar de querer levantarse, el líder dio una nueva orden.

-Ejecútenlos.

-¡No!- El grito de la azabache no detuvo a los jinetes en asesinar a los del consejo de ancianos clavando sus espadas en el cuerpo varias veces y con los arqueros disparando para darles una muerte más rápida, sus cuerpos cayeron de inmediato y Kurotsuchi solo se le quedo mirando al jinete.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Grito la azabache con rabia tratando de pararse nuevamente.

-Eliminando la corrupción desde sus raíces. ¡Voy a levantar esta aldea, sacarla del fondo del abismo y llevarla a la gloria! ¡Iwagakuren a partir de este momento es la nueva capital de la tierra de los señores de los caballos!- Los jinetes juraban lealtad y gritaban a favor de las palabras de su líder mientras la gente estaba asustada al ver la crueldad del conquistador.

-¡Cállate!- Kurotsuchi trato de defenderse otra vez pero no fue capaz de levantarse y de mucho menos defenderse, el jinete la tiro nuevamente al piso y esta vez puso su bota encima de su pierna de la joven.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito tratando de liberarse de la presión del conquistador pero era inútil en estos momentos y en un movimiento brusco, literalmente le aplasto la pierna con fuerza y el hueso de la pierna de la joven fue destruido enfrente de todos.

-¡Ah!- Kurotsuchi grito pidiendo lo que nadie creyó: piedad, apretando la bota en la pierna fracturada, hizo que la gente mirara la otra cara de la Tsuchikage.

-Es hora de que aprendas tu lección.- Otros dos jinetes trajeron unas cadenas con una kunai en la punta, preparados para lo que venía a continuación: la humillación pública y toda Iwa sería testigo de ella.

 **-Mientras tanto-**

-¿Ya llegamos?- Fuera del país de la tierra y lejos de la aldea de Konoha, en un camino, se encontraba el nuevo equipo 7 en el camino a la misión que el Hokage les había encomendado, sin embargo en su trayecto, el hijo del Hokage, Bolt Uzumaki estaba completamente aburrido esperando que llegaran a la misión lo más pronto posible, lo cual hizo que su compañera de equipo y amiga la joven Uchiha detuviera su paso y trataría de decirle que todavía no habían llegado de forma calmada.

-¡NO BOLT, POR ULTIMA VEZ NO HEMOS LLEGADO, LLEVAS PREGUNTANDO ESO COMO 35 VECES EN TODO EL DÍA!- La joven Sarada Uchiha estaba más que gritando al pobre rubio que termino espantado por la actitud de la chica de lentes para la vista de Sakura y de Sabaku.

-No…no tenías que gritarme.- Decía el hijo de Hokage muy temeroso de lo que ella le hubiera hecho si hubiera preguntado otra vez, Sakura solo soltó una risilla al ver como su propia hija había sacado algo de su humor y la escena le enterneció, le recordaba a algo en particular.

-Ya lo dos, es un camino largo, tengan paciencia.- Dijo Sakura mientras ambos Gennin se miraban asintiendo a lo que les decía su Sensei retomando el camino nuevamente a un paso rápido, pero entre tanto, Sabaku se sentía observado desde la zona boscosa del lugar mientras observando para todos lados a lo cual Sakura estuvo al pendiente de lo que hacía su otro alumno.

-¿Ocurre algo Sabaku?- Pregunto la pelirrosa mientras el joven de cabello rojizo oscuro miraba por última vez a todos lados sin encontrar algo fijo.

-No, nada Sensei solo estoy pensando en lo que mi madre me dijo antes de irme.- Mintió el joven Gennin mientras mantuvo su mirada en el camino recordando las palabras de su madre antes de partir a su misión.

" _ **Recuerda hijo, a cualquier signo de problemas, tu actúa y no dejes que otros se te pongan delante de ti"**_

-Hablando de eso, no sé quién es tu madre y se ve que se preocupa por ti.- Sakura se preguntaba eso manteniendo la vista en el camino, el joven Sabaku no respondió mucho que digamos.

-A veces quisiera que no se preocupara tanto.- Fueron sus únicas palabras en todo el camino mientras Sakura aun queriendo saber más de Sabaku.

-Bien, vamos a llegar a la intercepción del camino y según la misión tenemos que dar vuelta a la derecha.- Sakura se adelantó un poco dejando a los Gennin atrás por tan solo unos pasos, Sarada decidió tomar la iniciativa y llego a alcanzar el paso de su madre para sorpresa de todos y a Sakura le dio un orgullo.

-A propósito mamá ¿De qué es la misión?- Pregunto su hija acomodándose los lentes.

-Es una misión de escolta, al parecer a un herrero lo han estado amenazando unos bandidos y tenemos que protegerlo a toda costa.- Decía la ojiverde concentrada en la misión mientras que Bolt y Sabaku se acercaban.

-Suena muy sencillo Sensei ¿Es necesario hacerlo?- Pregunto el hijo del Hokage con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Claro que si Bolt, son ordenes de Naru…del Hokage.- Sakura rápidamente cambio su oración para evitar decir el nombre de Naruto o más bien como ella le decía en la cama para no levantar sospecha alguna.

-¿No sienten un poco de calor?- Rio un poco nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras Bolt y los demás estaban extrañados de esa pregunta.

-No mucho mamá.-Dijo Sarada observando de reojo que su madre tenía un listón rojo en su dedo, pero ya habría preguntas para más al rato, por el momento la misión era lo más importante. Al cabo de varios minutos, el nuevo equipo shinobi había llegado a la división del camino y tomando un pequeño descanso, decidieron continuar su trayecto caminando.

-Bien, hemos llegado, ahora hay que ir con calma, no hay prisas ¿verdad?- Sakura fue la primera en avanzar con calma seguida por Sarada, dejando a Bolt y a Sabaku caminando al parejo, el rubio no le despegaba la vista al moreno de cabello rojizo y esto causo un poco de incomodidad.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- Pregunto Sabaku algo molesto mientras Bolt no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Me parece raro, nunca te he visto en la academia ni por error y resulta que eres un año mayor que nosotros y llegaste a ser shinobi junto a nosotros, para mi es raro.- El ojiazul expresaba su inquietud por saber más de su compañero de equipo.

-¿Y qué?- Dijo el joven mientras caminaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Bolt.

-Nada, solo preguntaba.- Dijo el rubio mientras estaba suspirando dejando a Sabaku con muchas dudas.

-Algo me dice que me vas a continuar preguntando.- Decía el joven de ojos con tonalidad roja, Sarada al no dejar de ver el listón rojo de su madre, no aguanto más y lanzo su pregunta.

-Mamá ¿Y ese listón rojo?- Sakura se miró su dedo soltando una sonrisa cálida, recordando al rubio.

-Ah ¿esto? Es para recordar algo hija.- Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja mientras tarareaba una canción dejando a Sarada con más preguntas.

-¿Recordar? ¿Recordar que?- Se preguntaba Sarada algo confundida mientras su madre la volteo a ver.

-Algo.- Fue lo único que contesto Sakura mientras recordaba la noche en la que estuvo con Naruto antes de irse de la aldea, lo cual Sarada entendió que su madre no le diría o que simplemente no se acordaba.

" _ **Mi mamá está actuando raro…desde aquella vez que papá…tengo que averiguarlo"**_

-¿Qué pasa?- A Sakura le llamo la atención que Sabaku detuviera su paso abruptamente mirando para todos lados como al principio del camino.

-Algo no anda bien, no sé porque pero… ¡Abajo!- Sabaku empujo a Bolt para que las kunai no los lastimaran, Sarada y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidas no solo del nivel de respuesta de Sabaku, sino también de las kunai.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- Pregunto Bolt mientras Sakura fue a ayudar a sus Gennin solo para que Sarada fuera sorprendida por algo que caí de los árboles y Bolt fue el primero en notarlo tratando de llegar.

-¡Cuidado Sarada!- La reacción de Sarada fue tardía y una gran jaula cayó encima de ella mientras los demás observaban como la gran jaula hacia encerrado a Sarada.

-¿Qué es esto?- Cuando la chica de lentes trato de liberarse, sintió como sus manos le dolían al instante causando que le sangraran en el instante.

-¡Ah! ¡Mis manos!- La Uchiha hizo una cara de dolor mirándose sus manos con el líquido vital en sus manos.

-¡Sarada!- Sakura fue para ayudar a su hija pero diversas kunais comenzaron a evitarle el paso y para empeorar las cosas, una segunda jaula sorprendió a Bolt y a Sabaku dejándolos encerrados como a Sarada.

-¿Una jaula? Eso no me va a detener.- Bolt estaba listo para romper la jaula con sus manos sin embargo, Sabaku lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas.- Bolt se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero de equipo.

-¿Qué haces?- Bolt le reclamo con fuerza aun atrapados en la jaula, Sabaku le mostro que las jaulas no eran comunes.

-Las rejas tienen cuchillas, si intentas aferrarte a ella te vas a cortar y no solo eso, tienen pergaminos que evitan que usemos chakra.- Ahora Bolt entendía porque no podían romperlas tan fácil y Sakura se puso a analizar las cosas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Trampas? ¿Pergaminos que evitan uso del chakra? La misión no decía nada de esto.- Se dijo a si misma mientras escuchaba como desde los arbustos, preparando sus puños con el chakra suficiente para hacer frente a todo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Sakura lanzo amenazas al aire esperando que los que estén detrás de todo eso se revelaran para atacar, ella protegería a sus Gennin contra todo.

 **-Mansión Hyuga-**

En el cuarto principal de la mansión Hyuga se encontraba una azabache descansando abriendo sus ojos de color perla, irritados e hinchados de tanto llorar en toda la noche pensando en lo que le dijo su esposo en el día anterior.

 **-Flash back-**

'' _ **¡Vuelves hacerlo te mandare lejos de Konoha para que te comportes, entendido!''**_

'' _ **¡Después de que lleguen de la misión, vas a disculparte con Sakura por la escena que hiciste hace un momento!"**_

 **-Fin de Flashback-**

"¿C-como pudo hablarme de esa manera? No eres el mismo de antes…t-te está manipulando Naruto-kun…No dejare que la piraña de Sakura vuelva a meterse en nuestra vidas después de lo que te hizo pasar, solo espera un poco y veras, ese favor que te hice es por el bien de los dos y volveremos a estar unidos como antes. No sabes lo que te espera Sakura-san...''

Al otro lado del cuarto una pequeña niña que vestía una camisa manga larga amarilla con cuello cerrado, manga larga con un patrón color naranja reflejaba un girasol, con pantalón corto color rojo y sandalias amarillas, fue en busca de su madre que ya tenía mucho que se había levantado y quería saber que era lo que pasaba, sin saber que su madre tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre en la otra noche.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí? Se hace tarde- La pequeña Himawari Uzumaki entro al cuarto de su madre en silencio acercándose con cuidado mientras observaba a su madre dormir tranquilamente pero agobiada por esa cuestión y la discusión que tuvo con Naruto, al escuchar la voz de pequeña hija, Hinata abrió los ojos rojos y vidriosos, para su sorpresa la mañana había transcurrido tan rápido.

-¡Ah, ya es tarde!- Dijo la ojiperla levantándose rápidamente algo espantada mientras su hija la miraba algo curiosa, Hinata se paró para arreglarse y peinarse lo poco que podía.

-¿Mamá sucedió algo? Te veo triste- Hinata se dio la media vuelta mirando a su pequeña, no quería preocuparla ni que supiera que las cosas andaban mal entre su padre y ella.

-Nada hija, era una picazón que tenía en los ojos nada más- Se limpió los ojos para que no dejarla con la duda y que Himawari no se preocupara más, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Vámonos que se nos hace tarde-Le decía Hinata con cariño y con algo de prisa ya que tenían que estar desde temprano con el consejo del clan para discutir un asunto algo serio, ambas salieron el cuarto con paso rápido.

-¿Vendrá Papá a casa para que cene con nosotros? Extraño a Papá- Hinata detuvo su andar junto con Himawari, la Hyuga se puso en cuclillas acariciando la cabeza de su hija con suavidad y tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Sabes que papi siempre está ocupado con su trabajo Hiwa, por eso, nosotras le daremos una sorpresa esta noche, le llevaremos su cena y es posible que comamos con él ¿Qué te parece la idea?- Hinata no solo lo haría por ella, sino para asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera a su lado y evitar que Sakura "Se lo quite" en su pensamiento de la ojiplata.

-¡Claro que sí!-La pequeña grito de la emoción y ya no podía esperar para ver su padre, ambas salieron de los pasillos para dirigirse a la sala de consejo del clan, mientras ella pensaba que todo su plan, estaba resultando como ella planeo.

" _ **Esto es el inicio Sakura…no dejare que le metas ideas a mi esposo…disfruta tu misión…zorra"**_

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

 **Continuara...**


	31. Capitulo 31: Salvando al hijo del Hokage

**Capítulo 31:** Salvando al hijo del Hokage

 **-En algún lugar de la tierra del fuego-**

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, una hermosa chica pero algo bocona. Acaso oí bien ¿qué vas hacer matarme? No lo creo lindura.

-¡No me toques!- La ojiverde ya estaba irritada al ver a los shinobis rebeldes y en especial cuando uno de ellos trato de sorprenderla por detrás en los arbustos tocando sus hombros, pero son gran habilidad ella tomo al ninja para aventarlo con fuerza contra los árboles, mientras los Gennin estaban observando desde las jaulas especiales tratando de ver cómo ayudar a su Sensei, Sakura observo como los ninjas rebeldes los rodeaban con una sonrisa al pensar que la superioridad numérica les ayudaría mucho.

-Contesten mi pregunta ¿Quiénes son? ¿De Dónde vienen? ¡Quien los mando!- Las palabras de Sakura fueron ignoradas ya que los ninjas se abalanzaron al ataque con todas sus armas y habilidades al descubierto. Sarada estaba preocupada al ver a su madre sola contra el mundo en estos momentos y a pesar de que ella tenía la ventaja sin importar la superioridad numérica, estos shinobis rebeldes eran organizados y hacían ataques pequeños para dejar a otro atacar, Sakura a base del taijutsu los derriba y buscaba liberar a su hija y a los otros dos Gennin.

-Mierda, me están rodeando y tengo que protegerlos necesito una distracción.- La ojiverde lograba mirar de reojo a su hija con mucha angustia y aun con dolor en su mano por la herida algo grande.

-No te preocupes Sarada, mamá está aquí.- Sakura trato de calmar la ansiedad de su hija pero eso le costó concentración al momento que uno de los shinobis logro pegarle en el rostro desequilibrando su posición y viéndose arrinconada por varios de los enemigos.

\- ¡Mamá!- Sarada busco la forma de salir incluso con la activación de su Sharingan y aunque veía como los enemigos se movían, no podía hacer mucho por el sello afuera de la jaula mientras que en la otra celda, Bolt y Sabaku pensaban en cómo salir sin lastimarse, bueno, más que nada Bolt se estaba quejando internamente mientras Sabaku cerró los ojos como si nada.

-Debo salvar a la Sensei ¡Vamos Sabaku piensa en algo!-El pensamiento de Bolt se rompió abruptamente cuando la celda se rompió con facilidad, observando como su compañero azabache con una patada llena de chakra la había roto sin problemas, Bolt quedo sin palabras al ver que Sabaku la había roto como si fuera papel aun pagando algo caro su acción con un dolor en su pierna, sin embargo salió para prepararse para luchar.

-No hay tiempo para estar perdiendo el tiempo ¡Vamos!- Con esas palabras autoritarias del joven de ojos de tono vino, el hijo del Hokage se lanzó al ataque creando dos clones a su lado para un ataque de kunai contra los shinobis rebeldes, Sakura sonrió al ver a los dos chicos dejando, por poco tiempo, sus diferencias para luchar, Sakura derribaba y dejaba en el suelo a los que se le acercaban y Sabaku le ayudaba con patadas, Sarada solo veía desde la jaula sorprendida por la patada del joven Hayabusa.

-A esto llamo una lucha pareja.- Decía en voz baja la Uchiha pero los shinobis rebeldes sabían que tenían a la joven en la celda por lo cual unos se separaron del grupo para ir contra ella, Sarada se puso en guardia con su kunai en mano aun con el dolor de la herida y con el Sharingan activado, Sakura pudo notar su intento de atacar a su hija.

-¡Bolt, protege a Sarada mientras yo y Sabaku los cubrimos!- La ojiverde rápidamente se puso a espaldas de Bolt junto con Sabaku protegiendo a Bolt mientras el chico rubio fue con sus dos clones para derribar a los que estaban en su camino.

-Mierda, no puedo romperla de esta forma…ya se.- Con ayuda de uno de sus clones puso su mano para que el otro hiciera una especia de movimiento de manos en forma esférica, mientras dos de los shinobis rebeldes ya estaban a punto de atacar a la joven Uchiha.

-Hacía atrás Sarada.- Bolt ya estaba cerca de su posición y usando una roca como impulso, se alzó sobre los demás shinobis para llegar directamente hacía su jefe principal, Sakura se sorprendió al ver esa bola de energía azul en la mano del Gennin pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo lo había aprendido, Sarada solo volteo a ver al rubio mientras el susodicho solo reflejo una sonrisa.

-¡Rasengan!- Bolt impacto en el jefe de los shinobis rebeldes con fuerza en su pecho pero no sin antes de hacerla una inofensiva cortada en el cuello para por lo menos hacer algo de daño antes de caer al suelo, los demás shinobis congelaron de miedo al ver como un simple muchacho había derribado a su jefe de una forma tan fácil.

-Mierda, ese niño noqueo al jefe ¿Qué hacemos?- Uno de ellos trato de hacer reaccionar a todos los demás y a los que estaban inconscientes.

-Retirada estúpidos, no podremos ganar así.- Con esa voz algo desesperada, todos los shinobis rebeldes comenzaron a desaparecer entra los árboles y arbustos, Sakura y los Gennin observaron que no hubiera sorpresa alguna, Sabaku se acercó a la jaula de Sarada para romperla con fuerza con una patada, la Uchiha salió aliviada.

-Gracias Sabaku- Mientras Sarada estaba tocándose su mano aun con sangre y algo de dolor, Sabaku se quitó una de las vendas de sus manos para acercarse a la Uchiha y comenzó a vendarle su mano lentamente, la azabache solo se sorprendió al ver tal acto del chico azabache.

-Para evitar que la sangre siga saliendo- Sabaku termino de vendarle la mano de Sarada rozando un poco sus dedos mientras la Uchiha solo sintió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Si corran cobardes! ¡No son rivales para nosotros!- Bolt estaba alardeando mientras observando cómo se alejaban los shinobis, sin embargo Bolt de forma inmediata como el cuerpo se paralizo por completo y como lentamente la respiración se le estaba cerrando, jadeando un poco con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, Sarada pudo notar como Bolt ya no estaba haciendo alarde de como ellos habían ganado dándole un poco de preocupación.

-¿Bolt?- La Uchiha fue caminando lentamente para preguntarle a su compañero si estaba bien, el joven Uzumaki no estaba oyendo a lo que decía Sarada, escuchaba su voz distorsionada y algo lenta, dándose vuelta para verla y sentir como el mundo es estaba volteando.

-Todo se está moviendo…me siento algo mareado pero estoy…bien.- Bolt veía la figura distorsionada y como sus pasos eran lentos y su cuerpo tambaleando, Sakura se dio cuenta de cómo el chico rubio caía al suelo con fuerza y jalando algo de aire, de inmediato fue en su rescate con una expresión de angustia y con Sarada con un susto en su rostro paralizada.

-¡Bolt!- Sakura tomo a Bolt con delicadeza escuchando su respiración muy agitada y débil abrazándolo con algo de fuerza, con su mano izquierda comenzó a tocar todo su rostro y verificar sus signos vitales.

-¿Qué tienes?- La ojiverde estaba angustiada por ver al hijo de Naruto de esta forma, al pasar su mano por su cuello se encontró con la cortada en su cuello, por lo cual le llamo la curiosidad a la alumna de Tsunade.

-¿Una herida?- Al rozar el cuello del Gennin rubio, no solo sintió en sus dedos la poca sangre que tenía, sino algo más, un líquido algo verdoso a lo cual empezó a temer lo peor.

-Oh no…- Sakura de inmediato se quitó la banda para ponérsela en el cuello al chico rubio para detenerle el sangrado, sabía que no era algo sabio hacer eso en casó de un envenenamiento, pero al ver a Bolt sumamente paralizado y con los signos vitales lentos sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente con una aguja y sin pensarlo, se lo clavó en una parte del cuello para desacelerar el proceso del veneno

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué le paso?- Sarada trato de que su madre le respondiera pero ella solo cargó a Bolt con fuerza para correr sorprendiendo a todos.

-Vamos rápido a un lugar fuera de aquí rápido.- Sakura les gritaba algo desesperada a Sarada y a Sabaku quienes la siguieron de inmediato, la ojiverde apretaba mucho la velocidad dejando huella marcadas en el suelo mirando como sus Gennin iban muy atrás.

-¡Les dije que rápido! ¡Par de tortugas!- Sakura estaba molesta por la situación y Sarada solo quedo impactaba por lo que su madre le había dicho, ella no le había gritado antes pero ahora era diferente este caso, ahora la vida del hijo del Hokage estaba en juego por lo cual tenía que ver cuál sería el resultado definitivo. Los shinobis llegaron a una zona que los cubría de árboles pero que la luz del sol entraba por lo cual Sakura se detuvo poniendo a Bolt en el pasto para intentar sacarle el veneno a su modo avanzado en caso de envenenamientos como lo había hecho con Kankuro en el pasado.

-Aquí estaremos bien, Sarada pásame el botiquín que tengo en la mochila rápido.- Decía Sakura usando todo su chakra en sus manos para sacar el veneno mientras escuchaba a Bolt respirar aun agitadamente.

-¿Qué tiene Bolt?- Pregunto un Sabaku que observaba al joven rubio resistir con fuerza al veneno mientras Sakura sudaba sacando lo poco del veneno.

-La kunai que le hizo esta herida…esta envenenada.- La ojiverde lograba poco a poco quitarle al menos una cuarta parte del veneno pero no era suficiente, aun no.

-Necesito extraerle todo el veneno en su cuerpo, su vida depende de eso.- Sakura estaba sudando un poco usando todas sus fuerzas, Sarada ya tenía el botiquín en su mano pero solo miro como Bolt estaba batallando para salir vivo.

-¡Sarada el botiquín maldita sea!- La azabache trago saliva y fue directamente con su madre para darle el botiquín, la pelirrosa estaba sacando varios antídotos contra veneno pero este no lo había visto antes, era una combinación de otros residuos de venenos por lo cual, su expulsión seria difícil.

-Lo siento mamá- Fue lo único que dijo Sarada aun pensando en la actitud tan repentina de su madre en esta situación y se distanció un poco de su madre mirando como trataba a Bolt en la extracción del veneno.

" _ **Es un veneno de acción rápida, ha este paso ya habría pasado por una cuarta parte de su sangre"**_

-Tranquilo Bolt, vas a estar bien solo tienes que respirar.- Decía Sakura en un tono bajo de voz escuchando las respiraciones del rubio llegando a un punto en donde Bolt súbitamente abrió los ojos con fuerza jalando mucho aire sudando intensamente.

-Me falta el aire Sensei.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Bolt, Sakura estaba completamente nerviosa y aterrada por las propias palabras del chico Uzumaki.

-Oh no.- Sarada no pudo hacer nada, solo observar mientras Sakura hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo y no fallarle al Hokage.

-No quería usar esto pero ahora es necesario, sujétenlo.- La ojiverde sacó una kunai mientras Sabaku y Sarada lo sujetaban con fuerza de los brazos, la kunoichi medico sencillamente acerco la kunai preparada en el cuello del chico.

-Esto dolerá un poco.- En un movimiento rápido Sakura le había hecho más grande la herida para poder succionar el veneno con más facilidad, la inyección del antídoto que le había dado antes ayudaría a su extracción mucho más rápida, la pelirrosa sencillamente estaba sacando el veneno con mucha fuerza , Bolt estaba tosiendo un poco mientras el antídoto hacía lo necesario para frenar el efecto del veneno, después de varios minutos, la joven pelirrosa había concluido con su extracción y Bolt solo respiro con mucha fuerza y luego sus signos se estabilizaron para fortuna de Sakura, con rapidez la susodicha le había puesto un vendaje para parar el sangrado y para cicatrizar rápidamente la herida, además de usar su propia banda para ayudar al parado del sangrado.

-¡Ah!- Sakura termino un poco exhausta sentándose en el pasto mientras Bolt ya estaba estable, Sabaku y Sarada recostaban al chico rubio con cuidado.

-Justo a tiempo.- Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su hija, al parecer ya la reacción del momento había parado y Sarada sentía que su madre ya estaba más que tranquila y podía descansar un poco.

-Vamos a descansar ¿Ok?

 **Continuara...**


	32. Capitulo 32: Cuidados especiales

**Capítulo 32:** Cuidados especiales

 **-Zona de descanso-**

-Listo, ya estas más cómodo.- En una zona aislada del camino, en una pequeña tienda de campaña del nuevo equipo siete en la era del Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraban hablando Sakura Haruno, la Sensei de este nuevo equipo con uno de sus Gennin, el joven Bolt Uzumaki quien había librado la muerte gracias a las acciones de la pelirrosa, ahora descansando, ambos tenían una pequeña charla.

-¿Sensei? ¿Qué me paso?- Pregunto el chico rubio sobándose la cabeza mientras Sakura suspiro ya aliviada de verlo moverse con naturalidad.

-Shh…Descansa Bolt, tuviste mucha suerte y por un momento pensé que te íbamos a perder pero tienes que descansar ahora.- Sakura le acaricio su mejilla suavemente regalándole una sonrisa cálida.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa me la vas a tener que pedir a mi nada más ¿ok?- Sakura ya se dirigía para reunirse con sus demás novatos para dejar al rubio descansar. Bolt se quitó la sabana y se quiso levantar.

-Gracias Sensei pero…-Antes de que Bolt pudiera completar su oración, Sakura trono sus dedos con mucha fuerza escuchándose en todo el bosque e incluso Sarada y Sabaku lograron escuchar mientras que Bolt se puso algo nervioso.

-Nada de peros Bolt Uzumaki, le prometí a tu padre cuídate y eso hare, aunque andes de terco.- Sakura casi le gritaba a su alumno mientras se acostó rápidamente a su cama con un rostro de miedo al ver a su Sensei así.

-Está bien…Sensei.- Decía completamente nervioso, mientras Sakura le sonrió saliendo de la tienda.

-Aguarda aquí.- Dijo la pelirrosa ya afuera de la tienda y con un Bolt muy escéptico de que era lo que su Sensei estaba a punto de hacer o no hacer. Sakura se reunió con su hija y el joven Sabaku quienes estaban al pendiente de la salud de su compañero rubio.

-¿Esta mejor Bolt mamá?- Pregunto Sarada con algo de preocupación, Sakura le acaricio su cabeza dejándola un poco despeinada.

-Mucho mejor, pero está débil aun y no podremos avanzar, así que quiero pedirle a los dos que me ayuden con él.- Decía con una voz tranquila mientras ambos Gennin se miraban.

-Sabaku ve con Sarada y corta algo de leña, yo me quedare con Bolt para darle de comer, espero traer mucha comida para todos ¿Ok?- Sakura conocía la habilidad del taijutsu de su alumno de cabello negro con tonalidad rojizo y sabía que era el indicado para hacer el trabajo.

-Si Sensei- Sabaku fue alejándose de ellas para ir por la leña mientras Sarada se quedaba con dudas en estos momentos.

-¿Y yo mamá?- Pregunto segura de sí mismo, Sakura solo volteo de reojo a ver la tienda del hijo de Naruto.

-Acompaña a Sabaku por favor.- Sakura se dio la vuelta para tomar algo de la mochila de Bolt mientras que Sarada se quedó sin palabras al ver como su madre no le tenía un rol especifico en esta situación y se guardó sus palabras para seguir al joven Hayabusa.

-Está bien.- Dijo la chica de lentes mirando a su madre algo ocupada con la situación de Bolt y solo soltó un suspiro, unos instantes ella enfoco su miraba a Sabaku quien estaba tocando un árbol bueno para la leña con una sonrisa.

-Este árbol nos dará leña suficiente para la noche.- Sabaku se puso en posición de pelea concentrando el chakra en su pierna aun herida pero eso no le importo mientras Sarada miraba con detenimiento a su compañero.

-¡Ah!- Como si fuera una hoja de papel, logro derriba r el árbol en un solo movimiento para tirarlo y así tener el árbol necesario para la leña comenzando a crear los leños con su taijutsu.

-Eres bueno en Taijutsu ¿Dónde aprendiste?- Pregunto Sarada ayudando a Sabaku con una kunai, el joven azabache la miraba de reojo prestando atención a su pregunta.

-Mi madre siempre me ponía a entrenar, debido a que no manejo un Jutsu especial pues…el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo siempre ha sido mi ventaja.- Decía con algo de seriedad pero enfocándose en la mano de la joven Uchiha tras la batalla que tuvieron y en el cual salió herida.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mano?- Pregunto Sabaku deteniendo su taijutsu mientras Sarada se tocaba un poco la mano, ya aliviada del dolor.

-Mucho mejor, gracias a ti Sabaku.- La chica de lentes le regalo una sonrisa pequeña, Sabaku continuo con su taijutsu como si nada.

-Qué bueno, no me hubiera gustado que te hubiera pasado algo.- Esas palabras hicieron que Sarada sintiera un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y acomodándose su cabello ayudando al joven Hayabusa con la leña.

-Después de todo, somos equipo.- De las pocas veces que Sarada había hablado con Sabaku, Sarada sintió un aura calmada en el joven Hayabusa y continuo ayudándolo en cortar la leña.

-¿Estas bien?- Sabaku miraba de reojo a Sarada y la Uchiha no lo podía ocultar más su preocupación.

-Es que…casi Bolt muere, solo por salvarme y no hubiera sido justo para él.- La Uchiha desvió la mirada muy molesta con ella misma, Sabaku se detuvo un poco posando su mano en su hombro.

-Sera cabeza hueca y todo eso, pero estará bien, no por nada es hijo del Hokage.-Decía Sabaku tratando de reconfortar a Sarada y la joven solo asintió con una sonrisa discreta pero aun pensando en la actitud de su madre hace unos momentos.

" _ **Además…mamá esta rara, más de lo usual"**_

 **-Mientras tanto-**

-Veamos…di ah- Mientras que en la tienda de Bolt, Sakura estaba a su lado con un plato de comida dándole de comer a Bolt y que no se esforzara mucho aun.

-No tiene que hacer eso Sensei, puedo hacerlo solo.- Decía el rubio como si nada le hubiera pasado pero Sakura nuevamente le mando una mirada algo intimidante apretando con fuerza el mando de la cuchara.

-No presiones Bolt.- Con una voz algo amenazante como era su costumbre, el rubio trago algo de saliva y comenzó a comer de lo que Sakura le daba con calma.

-Así está mejor.- Sakura no evito reírse al verlo comportarse de esa manera, sin duda le traían muy buenos recuerdos de cuando era una Gennin. Mientas que Bolt sentía otro tipo de sensación al ver el comportamiento de su Sensei.

" _ **No hay duda, es tu viva imagen Naruto"**_

" _ **Qué raro…pero cuando mamá me daba de comer cuando era más chico me sentía algo incómodo pero con la Sensei me siento…tranquilo"**_

-Hoy descansaremos en este lugar, mientras yo me mantendré a tu lado para cuidarte en todo lo quieras, al final esto solo será un recuerdo.- Después de que Bolt terminara de comer, Sakura le pedía a su alumno que descansara un poco mientras el rubio solo asentía.

-Muchas gracias Sensei.- La calidez de Bolt se hizo notar y Sakura de inmediato podía ver la figura de Naruto en el Gennin.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, él estaría orgulloso de ti.- Sakura le decía a su alumno con una sonrisa calmada pero en ese momento Bolt se sintió algo extraño aferrándose de las sabanas.

-Me gustaría pensar eso Sensei pero siento que no es así, esta tan ocupado con ser Hokage, que incluso manda a su clon para pasar tiempo, no está en casa y a veces me siento…solo.- Esa palabra fue como un balde de agua fría a su conversación y Sakura sabía a la perfección lo que para Naruto era estar solo y no era justo, ella sintió una punzada en su corazón y esta vez ella en su propia conciencia se encargaría de no hacer que Bolt sintiera soledad.

-Tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti, para toda la aldea.- Sakura se mordió su labio un poco para poder explicarle la situación a Bolt pero el Gennin tenía unas palabras algo tajantes.

-Suena como él ahora.- Eso dejo a Sakura en silencio y al propio Bolt también, creando un poco de tensión pero luego la pelirrosa con un suspiro le respondió de forma apacible.

-Quizás no sea la persona indicada para decírtelo, pero tu padre tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar a donde él está, verlo no solo esforzarse sino sacrificar algunas cosas para llegar a cumplir su sueño…verlo caerse y levantarse para proteger a los que estaban a su alrededor.- Sakura recordaba los momentos en donde siempre Naruto estaba solo, aislado de manera injusta y ella siempre quiso estar a su lado para calmar esa soledad pero no sabía cómo y sus padres no se lo permitían, además de muchas situaciones relacionada a un lio de amor u obsesión con su esposo que no le dejo pensar bien, Bolt miraba a su Sensei que tenía una mirada algo perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Perder?- El joven Gennin se quedó pensando en esa palabra que su Sensei había mencionado haciendo que la pelirrosa entrara en sí.

-Si…veras, el perdió a su Sensei y…a sus padres.- Sakura solo apretó su puño con fuerza y respirando con fuerza mientras Bolt se quedó en silencio total, él no recordaba que su padre le hubiera dicho eso antes.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo pero pude entender su dolor, al principio no lo comprendía porque no había vivido como él, al crecer con él pude ver sus mayores miedos y de sus mayores anhelos.- Sakura discretamente paso su mano por el hilo rojo que tenía en la otra mano y reflejo una sonrisa al tener en su memoria aquel chico rubio travieso y valiente.

-Tu padre Bolt, es el ninja que nos sorprende a todos.- Sakura se levantaba nuevamente para ir afuera y preguntarse en donde estaban los otros novatos de su equipo.

-Ahora descansa, te lo has ganado al defender a Sarada.- Sakura estaba agradecida por el valor del rubio en proteger a su hija.

-Si Sensei, tratare.- Decía Bolt rascándose la cabeza de forma ingenua esperando reposar para poder tener todas sus fuerzas nuevamente.

-Le puedo preguntar algo Sensei.- Antes de que Sakura saliera de la tienda, el joven Bolt tenía una pequeña duda, que, no pasaría desapercibida, dejando a Sakura con curiosidad.

-¿Usted y papá siempre fueron tan unidos?- Sakura se giró de inmediato sonrojándose un poco a t al pregunta y ya de forma natural volvió a ver a Bolt.

-Siempre.- Sakura salió con una sonrisa cálida dejando a Bolt descansar y preguntarse tantas cosas y muchas de ellas relacionadas con su padre, mientras que ya afuera de la tienda, Sakura se sentó en el pasto mirando un cielo despejado preguntando cuando seria el momento de poner este tema a discusión por fin, la ojiverde no dejaba ver el listón rojo que ambos shinobis juraron en secreto usar.

-Naruto… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- Sakura se recostó en el pasto pensando en el Hokage para cerrar sus ojos y quedarse ahí un rato.

-Tu hijo sin duda es sorprendente como tú… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú y yo hubiéramos tenido una familia?- Esa pregunta aún era un misterio para ella ¿Acaso las cosas hubieran cambiado entre ellos? Y si hubiera cambiado ¿Cómo sería su hijo?

 **-Konoha-**

Mientras en la aldea de Konoha, la actividad era calmada, bueno, menos para un joven quien no se quitaba su capa en todo el día y evitando llamar la atención de todos en el lugar, en un tejado mirando la aldea desde una buena distancia sumido en sus pensamiento, acariciando la banda de quien era herencia de su hermano menor, ahora fallecido.

-¿Me pregunto me pregunto que estará haciendo mamá? No la veo desde la mañana, aunque en estos momentos, es mejor quedarse así, oculto, aun no es el momento.- Decía el joven viajero esperando el momento y teniendo una conversación con alguien.

" _ **¿Estás seguro muchacho?"**_

-Estoy seguro de eso…viejo amigo.- Decía el joven rubio quien se levantaba de su cómodo asiento mirando el monte de los Hokages y apretando los puños con fuerza recordando con mucha tristeza la muerte de su hermano Orenji.

-Voy a vengarte Orenji…lo juro por mi vida que lo hare, ¡Dattenaro!- El joven de ojos verdes fue saltando de techo en techo a gran velocidad para evitar ser detectado por cualquiera.

-Cuando todo esté tranquilo, me revelare ante ellos pero hasta ese momento, quiero ir a un lugar especial.- Decía el joven buscando el lugar a donde quería ir y nuevamente alguien le hablaba.

" _ **¿A dónde?"**_

-Ya verás.- Su dirección era muy interesante e iba a gran velocidad para por fin llegar a su destino: la residencia del Hokage.

 **-Edificio del Hokage-**

-¡Por fin!- Naruto ponía la última torre de papeleo en la zona de terminado y por fin tenía tiempo para descansar un poco, ya que le dolía la mano de tanto escribir y firmas cosas, reclinándose en su silla mirando el techo de su oficina.

-Termine este papeleo interminable y ahora voy a descansar.- El rubio cerro sus ojos para poder descansar y relajarse, escuchando a los niños jugar y a las aves, Naruto no había escuchado esta paz desde hace ya tiempo.

-Todo está tranquilo, ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás?- Se preguntaba con los ojos cerrados preguntándose que estaban haciendo sus amigos, pero en especial le preocupada una mujer y no precisamente su esposa.

-Sakura-chan…- La imagen de la chica pelirrosa le daba tranquilidad y paz, una paz personal.

-Espero que estén bien.- Decía el rubio con una sonrisa pero la puerta se escuchó interrumpiendo el poco tiempo de paz para él.

-Adelante.- Naruto se acomodaba en su asiento y el que entraba era igualmente un viejo amigo con su uniforme ANBU con su típica expresión facial.

-Ah, eres tú Sai, no te esperaba tan pronto y supongo que la misión que te di fue sencilla, incluso para ti.- Decía Naruto sonriendo esperando que Sai le respondiera como lo hizo tan rápido su misión pero el de piel blanca vino por otra cosa.

-Naruto…ve esto.- Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que Sai le quería decir mientras veía a Sai con el documento de la misión que la había dado.

-¿Verlo?- Naruto lo tomo sin abrirlo.

-Es mejor que tú lo veas.- Cuando Sai cruzo de brazos, el rubio no aguanto la curiosidad y abrió el archivo leyendo lo detallado en la misión y se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida incluso sudando en frio.

-Pero que…no…tiene que ser un error…esto no es posible.- Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos muy desconcentrado.

-Antes de partir me di cuenta y supe que esto estaba mal ¿Idea tuya?- Sai pregunto de forma sarcástica con su tono de voz pero Naruto estaba completamente desorientado y comprendiendo que este error podía costar muy caro.

-Esta misión…Sakura.- Naruto en su primer movimiento se lanzó por la ventana dejando todos los papeles volando y un Sai que solo miraba como se alejaba el Hokage.

-Cuida mi oficina Sai, no tardare.- Decía Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa en busca de unas cosas antes de salir de la aldea, con una mirada muy seria, algo había salido mal pero el momento para saber que paso tendría que esperar, lo importante ahora era llegar con Sakura y su equipo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **-Residencia Uzumaki-**

-Si es esa misión, entonces Sakura-chan está en peligro, los chicos están en peligro- Naruto al llegar a su casa, fue directamente a su cuarto en busca de algo, desesperado por no encontrarlo comenzó a mover todo y a poner un desorden hasta que la rabia se apodero de él.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Donde mierda!- Naruto tras buscar, por fin encontró lo que necesitaba, en una caja con el símbolo Uzumaki, sacó las kunai de su padre y sin perder tiempo las tomo junto con un pergamino especial para usarlo en emergencias.

-Voy a salvarlos, ¡resistan!- Naruto en su desesperación dejo todo su cuarto descubierto y con gran desorden, a lo cual, al otro rubio de ojos verdes se le facilito su huida, escondido en el techo del cuarto del Hokage y por fin buscando de forma calmada algo.

-Eso estuvo cerca, por otro momento pensé que me encontraría.- Decía el joven rubio buscando entre el desorden creado por el Hokage y en las gavetas.

" _ **Tuviste suerte muchacho, no sé qué hubiera pasado si te veía"**_

-Yo tampoco, pero al menos, tengo lo que buscaba.- El chico tomo algo en una de las gavetas ocultas de Naruto y se lo guardo y estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz lo detuvo antes de salir por la ventana.

-Robar en propiedad ajena es un delito que se paga con tres años de prisión, pero quienes roban al Hokage merecen una larga condena.- El joven solo volteo a ver quién le estaba hablando para toparse con un cara familiar, una kunoichi de cabello rojizo y de lentes.

" _ **No puede ser…no puede ser…la tía Karin está aquí"**_

- **Mientras Tanto-**

-¡Mira mamá es el Hokage!- Una pequeña niña y su madre quienes iban al mercado miraron al Hokage correr a gran velocidad para dirigirse a la entrada principal mientras el rubio las saludaba sin parar en su velocidad.

-Y va a mucha prisa.- Decía la madre de la pequeña mientras el rubio ya a las afueras de Konoha comenzó a temer lo peor si no llegaba a tiempo con ellos, no se lo perdonaría…jamás.

-No, no no no…¡Bolt! ¡Sakura!

 **Continuara...**


	33. Capitulo 33: Dos caras de Karin

**Capítulo 33:** Dos caras de Karin

 **-Konoha-**

-No lo volveré a repetir, entrega lo que le has robado al Hokage.- La pelirroja, que correspondía al nombre de Karin Uzumaki para nada estaba contenta ante el joven encapuchado quien quería salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, pero la Uzumaki lo había tomado por sorpresa entrando por la puerta abierta de la residencia caminando lentamente hacía el rubio quien ocultaba su rostro y mirada.

-No lo creo, así es que mejor que se vaya y me deje en paz- Cuando el viajero en el tiempo trato de salir por la escalera, vio que Karin con una mano rápida lanzo algo hacía él y a pesar de que no le golpeo, se quedó pensativo pero al tocar parte de la ventana, su mano sintió un pincho algo fuerza.

-Auch.- El rubio de ojos verdes se miró la mano, viendo como la sangre salía y Karin sonriendo muy orgullosa.

-Alambre de acero afilado, para contener cualquier cosa y a cualquiera.- Decía la pelirroja acomodándose sus lentes ya muy cerca del joven, el susodicho estaba buscando una solución rápida para este dilema, no iba a revelar su identidad aún.

-Interesante, veo que hablas enserio.- Decía el joven rubio y por debajo de la capa, sacaba unas esferas mientras Karin estuvo a punto de quitársela muy confiada de su éxito.

-Pero te confiaste.- El joven lanzo al suelo dos bombas de humo intensas para inundar la habitación del Hokage con humo espeso, Karin se cubría la nariz e intentaba ver en donde estaba aquel ladrón como ella le decía, al no sentir chakra supo que solo era un engaño y ella sintió que le calentaba ni el sol.

-Mierda, caí en el truco más viejo del mundo.-Mientras Karin salía de la residencia de su primo para respirar, podía sentir el chakra del viajero del tiempo por los tejados, dirigiéndose a la parte concurrida del mercado de Konoha.

-¡Oye!- La pelirroja sin pensarlo, subió a los tejados para perseguirlo aumentando su velocidad.

-Esto no debería haber pasado, afortunadamente aún no sabe mi rostro.- Decía el ojiverde en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus brazos fue capturado por una cadena filosa, haciéndolo sangrar un poco, al voltear el viajero, se encontró con una Karin que lo apretaba con fuerza para que no escapara.

-Demonios.- Fue lo único que decía mientras intentaba zafarse sin lastimarse más el brazo debajo de la capa.

-¡Creíste que eso me iba a detener! ¡Te equivocaste!- Decía Karin apretando más para jalarlo hacía ella con algo de fuerza, el rubio se aferraba a su posición y sin que Karin pudiera notarlo ahora, estaba generando algo de chakra.

-Te tengo.- Karin continuaba jalando con fuerza para poder sacarle la información, el joven viajero solo sonrió discretamente creando algo en su mano que estaba libre con un movimiento de dedos algo rápido.

-¡Ven aquí!- Karin al intentar jalar con más fuerza, el joven se impulsó a un velocidad sorprendente y estando cerca de Karin quien solo se quedó sorprendida, incluso notando la gran esfera de color verdoso en su mano libre.

-Pero que…imposible… ¡Es el…!

-¡Ah!- El joven rubio golpeo el estómago de Karin haciendo que un gran sonido sin dejarla hablar y el impacto provocado hizo que Karin comenzara a caer pero no sin antes jalar la cadena para llevarse consigo al joven quien no lo vio venir, la gente de inmediato se percató de lo que estaba pasando y para cuando ambos shinobis llegaron al suelo, su caída fue amortiguada por un puesto del mercado de Konoha destruyéndolo en su totalidad y la gente muy sorprendida por este acto. Karin se quitó la cadena que tenía sujetando para separarse del rubio con una kunai en manos mientras el joven sin quitarse la capucha se reincorporaba para solo darle la espalda.

-Déjame en paz, no tengo problema contigo.- Decía el joven de la capa de tono verdoso mientras la gente solo miraba de forma curiosa.

-Pero ya los conseguiste.- Con esas palabras, Karin se trono los nudillos haciéndose escuchar por el mercado y acomodándose los lentes mientras el joven de ojos verdes se quedaba pensando para solo caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

" _ **Es…tan fuerte como mamá"**_

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Temes que una mujer sea mejor que tú?- Karin seguía hablando esperando que el chico la confrontara y a tal punto llegó su impaciencia de la pelirroja ante esa actitud algo pedante de su "oponente"

-Cobarde- Karin le grito con fuerza, haciendo que el muchacho parara su andar apretando el puño, Karin pudo notar como el chakra del chico creía lentamente y el susodicho se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-A mi…nadie me dice…- La mirada ojiverde el viajero marcaba una rabia algo incontrolable, la palabra cobarde para él, era el mayor insulto que se le podía decir, ya que su más grande enemigo le había dicho así…cuando no pudo vengar la muerte de su hermano Orenji.

-Cobarde-La velocidad del muchacho nuevamente fue probada para la sorpresa de todos con una kunai oculta en sus antebrazos y Karin se mantuvo de forma defensiva esperando el golpe pero para su sorpresa, el rubio llegó más rápido que ella para realizar el primer golpe.

-Mierda.- Karin se movió de forma desesperada para conseguir un mejor Angulo de disparo para una bomba explosiva de pequeño alcance, el rubio aun encapuchado logro verla y patearle directamente a otro puesto del mercado y explotando al instante mientras los dos shinobis combatían con sus kunai en mano. Dicha explosión sonó en particular en la pequeña residencia del antiguo sexto Hokage, alertándolo mientras miraba por la ventana cerrando su libro.

-¿Qué está pasando por allá Kakashi?- La antigua quinta Hokage se levantó dejando su botella de sake en la mesa, mientras Hatake se ponía su antigua banda, no le serviría de mucho pero para él, era algo nostálgico.

-Iré a investigar- Y con esas palabras, Kakashi dejó su pequeña residencia para averiguar lo sucedido dejando a Tsunade con el pendiente de que pudo ocasionar esa pequeña pero aun sonora explosión. Mientras que en la zona del mercado, aun Karin buscaba respuestas del joven que había entrado a robarle al Hokage.

-Veo que haces muy difícil esto.- Decía Karin haciendo que ambos se miren fijamente forcejeando con sus kunai en mano.

-Lo mismo puedo decir.- El muchacho aceptada el cumplido para moverse rápido y escapar por uno de los edificios fuera del mercado con su velocidad, pero al momento de intentar algo, varias cadenas con kunai salieron de la nada para bloquearle el paso y de igual forma para volver abajo creando una red enorme por encima del mercado de cadenas, el joven al posarse en el cable de cadenas pudo sentir la presión que ejercía un peso más, se miraba a Karin con una sonrisa en el cable con dos kunai en cadenas.

-Pero esto apenas comienza ladrón. Esto te va a enseñar a no robarle al Hokage y mucho menos faltarme al respeto.- Decía la Uzumaki con una sonrisa y moviendo las cadenas para hacer girar las armas de filo, el joven rubio se quedó sorprendido al ver tan extraordinaria habilidad de la chica de lentes.

-Entonces muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.- Decía el viajero con su kunai en mano con una sonrisa algo burlona haciendo enojar a Karin más de lo debido.

-Tú lo pediste.- La pelirroja rápidamente se abalanzo al muchacho con las kunai aun en movimiento para impactar de mejor manera en su rival, mientras el joven miraba cuidadosamente cuál sería su siguiente movida, no quería llamar la atención pero tampoco se iba a dejar atrapar, no de esta forma, aun había mucho que hacer…tanto aquí…como del lugar donde vino.

 **-Fuera de Konoha-**

-Mierda, como no puede verlo…espero llegar a tiempo- Naruto hablaba mientras iba a gran velocidad pensando en lo peor en caso de que no pudiera llegar, la misión había sido cambiada, no sabía quién lo hizo y por el momento no le interesaba mientras continuaba a gran velocidad preocupado por el equipo al que envió: el de su propio hijo. Bolt en estos momentos estaba en peligro junto con sus compañeros y sobre todo la Sensei de ellos, la joven pelirrosa a la cual Naruto, en secreto, aun ama y no iba a permitirse perderla así, ni aquí, ni en la siguiente vida. Pero sin que el propio Hokage se dio cuenta, es que estaba siendo vigilado por dos misteriosos sujetos, el rubio no se molestó en averiguar quiénes eran, tenía una misión más importante y no se iba distraer para nada…mala fue su suerte.

-Veo que Naruto-kun lleva mucha prisa ¿Me pregunto porque? -La voz del ex seguidor de Orochimaru se mostraba algo escéptico mientras observaba al rubio salir de su rango de visión sentado en la rama del árbol, mientras la otra figura bajaba de forma tranquila y sin prisa alguna.

-Ya veo… no te interesa verdad ¿Danzou-san?- Kabuto bajo del árbol para acompañar a su "aliado" por estos momentos, mientras que el exlíder de la Raíz se mostraba serio y dispuesto a cumplir su propio objetivo.

-Bien…una intromisión menos, mientras ese zorro este fuera y Uchiha también, no tengo que preocuparme por fallas, además, quiero ver que ha hecho con mi aldea- Danzou se mostraba muy seco en sus palabras mientras caminaba pensando en su venganza.

-¿Y que harás primero?- Preguntaba Kabuto interesado en los planes propios de Danzou mientras el susodicho sacaba un viejo libro con todos los nombres de la Raíz y enfocándose en uno en especial.

-Primero, le hare una visita al que me traiciono- La imagen de Sai se reflejaba en el libro de la Raíz, el primer paso para su venganza era rendir cuentas con el shinobi de la tinta, después…iría por Tsunade.

 **-Otro tiempo-**

-Sin duda tu hermano fue un buen oponente…lástima que no durara más la pelea- Mientras que en el otro tiempo, de donde el joven rubio provenía, en una zona muy lejana de cualquier aldea, Kakuzu, miembro de Akatsuki miraba la batalla casi terminada entre los hermanos Uchiha, un Sasuke que estaba ya cansado con su Susanno perfecto defendiéndose a todo lo que daba el Susanno perfecto de Itachi, pero este sin ningún rasguño y más completo, Sasuke se sostenía su ojo donde antes tenía el Sharingan, únicamente portando el Rinnegan y buscando donde golpear pero sentía que Itachi le había sacado ventaja incluso antes de iniciar la batalla.

-Maldición…necesito terminar con esto ya- Sasuke mando al Susanno nuevamente al ataque para encontrarse con la defensa del de su hermano sin mucho esfuerzo mientras Itachi observaba la desesperación de su propia sangre.

-Vamos Itachi…no tenemos todo el tiempo y dejar de jugar con él- La voz de Kakuzu fue de demanda para que terminara la lucha, el mayor de los Uchiha solo suspiro.

-Termino Sasuke…lo siento…Amaterasu- El Sharingan de Itachi creo las infames llamas negras en la espada del Susanno perfecto para pasar por todo el cuerpo mientras Sasuke quiso reaccionar para evitar ser alcanzado pero ya era tarde, tenía que deshacerlo o morir quemado a merced de su hermano, en un movimiento desesperado, el menor de los Uchiha dejó el estado del Susanno para cubrirse del fuego que solo cayó al suelo y quedarse ahí hasta consumir la misma tierra, Sasuke ya estaba cansado, sin su Sharingan no podía predecir los movimientos de su hermano y por más que intentaba generar chakra en su Rinnegan, el cansancio le exigía demasiado.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?- Con esa sencilla pregunto algo altanero, el mayor de los Uchiha se movió con rapidez detrás de su hermano, Sasuke intento realizar el Chidori pero las manos extensibles de Kakuzu le impidieron hacer el movimiento de manos mientras una lágrima de Itachi salía.

-Lo siento hermanito- Itachi desenvaino la propia arma de Sasuke para clavársela en su pecho dejando a Sasuke sorprendido, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar el fatal golpe, para rematar el golpe Itachi incendio la espada con el Amaterasu para hacerle un mayor sufrimiento al cuerpo de su hermano, Kakuzu lo soltó de inmediato para ver como Itachi le daba el golpe final a esto.

-Ahora Sasuke…-Itachi posaba sus dedos frente al ojo de Sasuke mientras este intentaba pararse aun siendo consumido por el fuego negro y golpear a su hermano con fuerza, aunque el golpe le fue detenido fácilmente.

-Te quitare la venda de los ojos- En un movimiento rápido…solo hubo oscuridad para Sasuke, los gritos del Uchiha se oyeron a grandes distancias mientras Kakuzu lo disfrutaba al máximo.

-Y pensar que Hidan, era un sádico…pero Itachi le quito lo más preciado a su hermano.- Kakuzu solo miraba dicho espectáculo, mientras el Akatsuki sostenía algo en su mano mirando por última vez a su hermano.

-Te quiero Sasuke…considera esto como tu salvación- Dicho estas palabras, Itachi y Kakuzu se fueron del lugar, dejando a un Sasuke completamente a oscuras y con el fuego del Amaterasu quemándole por dentro y solo pudo ahogar su ira y frustración en una sola palabra.

-¡Itachi!- El grito de furia de Sasuke sonó como un gran rugido por todo el lugar, pero nadie escucharía su grito…cerca de lugar.

 **-Fortaleza secreta de la Alianza Shinobi-**

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?- La joven Sarada Uzumaki observaba a su madre muy pensativa tocándose el pecho mientras Sakura se ponía unas ropas nuevas igual preocupada por el comportamiento de Karin en estos momento.

-Si pequeña, estoy bien…tengo que hacer algo- Karin salió del cuarto medicó para estar en el pasillo a solar mientras Sarada y Sakura sentían que algo le pasaba. Mientras que la pelirroja estaba sollozando un poco.

-Sa…Sasuke… ¿Por qué? Creí conocerte, creí que habías cambiado…pero me equivoque – Karin se ponía muy melancólica mirando dentro de la habitación a su hija y a Sakura conversando.

-Mi Sarada…él no te hará daño, moriré si es necesario.

 **Continuara...**


	34. Capitulo 34: Lagrimas de culpa

**Capítulo 34:** Lagrimas de culpa

 **-Fortaleza secreta de la Alianza Shinobi / Otro Tiempo-**

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?- La joven Sarada Uzumaki observaba a su madre muy pensativa tocándose el pecho mientras Sakura se ponía unas ropas nuevas igual preocupada por el comportamiento de Karin en estos momento.

-Si pequeña, estoy bien…tengo que hacer algo- Karin salió del cuarto medicó para estar en el pasillo a solas mientras Sarada y Sakura sentían que algo le pasaba. Mientras que la pelirroja estaba sollozando un poco.

-Sa…Sasuke… ¿Por qué? Creí conocerte, creí que habías cambiado…pero me equivoque – Karin se ponía muy melancólica mirando dentro de la habitación a su hija y a Sakura conversando.

-Mi Sarada…él no te hará daño, moriré si es necesario.- Karin respiraba tranquilamente guardando la compostura y regresando a la habitación con su hija y con la pelirrosa.

-Espero que te queden, no hay más ropa que las que tenemos y pues…como veras estamos en la miseria total.- Decía la Uzumaki con calma mirando las ropas de la ojiverde, siendo los de la alianza shinobi.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Sakura le correspondía con una sonrisa cálida.

-Sarada, ve a ver si ya llegaron y un reporte médico de la situación.- La susodicha de cabello negro y lentes solo asintió con una mirada seria saliendo de la habitación.

-Si mamá, fue un gusto conocerla Sakura-san.- Sarada hizo una respetuosa reverencia a Sakura y empezó a correr por los pasillos de la base subterránea dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

-Es una niña muy educada.- Sakura estaba encantada por la actitud de la niña mientras Karin se sentía halagada por esas palabras.

-Incluso en estos momentos, la educación y la vida de mi hija es primero.- Decía Karin con algo de seriedad acomodándose los lentes notando que estaban un poco rayados por el paso del tiempo.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?- Al hacer esa pregunta Sakura, la pelirroja solo suspiro e incluso se escuchaba un poco de eco, ahora Sakura se pondría al tanto de toda la situación que han vivido desde su desaparición.

-Esta es una de las cuantas bases de la Alianza Shinobi, en Kumo, lejos de cualquier contacto allá arriba, nos hemos visto muy…decadentes- La voz de Karin se entre quebraba un poco pero mantuvo la compostura, Sakura observando solo el cuarto de la Uzumaki podía entender solo a una pequeña parte de la situación real, apretando los puños.

-Entiendo ¿Qué paso?- La voz de Sakura igualmente se tornó seria y esperaba una explicación algo rápida por parte de Karin.

-Mereces una explicación y pues será difícil entenderlo a la primera pero…Akatsuki regreso- La sorpresa tomo a Sakura desprevenida por la noticia, su mirada amplia la delataba y se le cerro la garganta al escuchar eso, eso sonaba imposible, no podía ser eso posible, hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre y sobre todo aun recordaba sus acciones.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que la ojiverde pudo decir ante tal revelación, de solo pensarlo le daba un poco de escalofríos, Karin solo se le quedo mirando algo pensativa.

-No sabemos cómo ni porque, la cuestión es que ellos ya no son los mismos- Karin se quedó de brazos cruzados.

-Son más fuertes, más hábiles y más despiadados- La Uzumaki se mordía la lengua con algo de rabia interna recordando cada intento en detener a casa uno de sus miembros pero sin un éxito alguno.

-Hemos intentado mantenerlos a raya y ni siquiera los mejores shinobis han podido con ellos, hemos perdido a muchos.- Karin se paró y se quedó mirando a la puerta recordando a todos los caídos.

-Incluso en estos momentos los Kages se han unido para un ataque a gran escala entre ellos, aún no han regresado pero de ellos depende la victoria.- Sakura se levantó también al escuchar esa noticia, sorprendida al escuchar que el joven rubio estaría también ahí, de inmediato sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza pero sintiendo algo de culpa, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ambos terminaron separados.

-Naruto.… ¿Él está bien?- La duda le comía el alma de la ojiverde con su mano en su pecho esperando algo alentador por parte de Karin.

-¿Tú que crees?- La respuesta de la pelirroja fue cortante sorprendiendo a Sakura y poniéndose a la defensiva con una miraba algo violenta, pero luego se tranquilizó para contarles las cosas como eran.

-No fue el mismo después de la muerte de Orenji y tú lo sabias ¿Cómo crees que se iba a poner con tu desaparición? Se sintió totalmente derrotado, se quería morir pero con este suceso, las cosas tomaron un giro. Pasó meses buscándote pero jamás dio contigo y protegiendo a la aldea de los ataques a escaramuza de los Akatsuki.- Karin recordaba como Naruto pasaba las noches en vela, sin poder calmarse, desesperado y a veces bebiendo demás para encontrar a la ojiverde y nada, hasta verlo llorar incontables veces, mientras Sakura solo al escuchar la voz de Karin, el corazón se le estaba rompiendo poco a poco.

-Te dio por muerta.- Las memorias de Sakura le invadieron a la susodicha, recordando la terrible noticia de su segundo hijo, estando enfrente de la tumba del chico y llorando sin parar, sintiendo el miedo, la soledad y la desesperación. La oscuridad le quitaba motivos para vivir ese día y no pudo aguantar más, convirtiéndose en la exesposa de Naruto, aunque solo eso sirvió para que ella desapareciera sin decir una palabra al viento.

-Es mi culpa…si tan solo hubiera…si hubiera salvado a mi hijo…- Sakura se tronaba los dientes con fuerza y aguantando sus lágrimas, sabiendo que eso no reviviría a su hijo Orenji pero su amor maternal a la memoria de él sencillamente no le dejo alternativa más que llorar enfrente de Karin, haciendo que la susodicha la abrazara con fuerza para que se desahogara.

-No es tu culpa Sakura.- Karin intentaba darle unas palabras de aliento para que no pensara en eso, Sakura por el otro lado, solo podía pensar en la última imagen de su hijo y sus últimas palabras siendo…"Feliz cumpleaños mamá"

-Extraño a mi bebé Karin, lo quiero a mi lado.-Sakura se quebró en ese instante y no aguanto más su tristeza y llanto, Karin se aferraba fuertemente de ella para que sacara toda su tristeza y angustia.

-Como todos.-Karin sencillamente buscaba que se liberara el miedo y tristeza, solo escuchando unas palabras de la ojiverde.

-Orenji…vuelve con mami por favor- Esas palabras incluso Karin las sintió dolorosas, sabiendo que su única hija corría peligro y en especial con la actitud del padre, ella sabía que tendría que protegerla a como fuera, sin importar lo que pasé.

-¡Mamá! ¡Los Kages ya llegaron!- Al escuchar eso las dos shinobis y en especial la mujer pelirrosa, se separó de Karin y salió corriendo hacia los pasillos aun con las lágrimas encima, esperando encontrar a Naruto, no sabía cómo la recibiría pero no le importaba eso ahora, querida decirle varias cosas y entre ellas: perdón. Al momento de llegar al final del pasillo, encontró una de las peores imágenes que su mente jamás hubiera deseado experimentar…

-No…no… ¡Naruto!- El grito desgarrador de la pelirrosa llamo la atención del Sexto Hokage y antiguo Sensei quien iba al frente en la caravana de los Kages y un mar de varios shinobis observando la escena.

-¿Sakura?- Kakashi volteo abruptamente para ver que su antigua alumna estaba entre la multitud moviéndose como pudiera, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

-Imposible.- Fue lo único que dijo el Kazekage mientras continuaba avanzado, Sakura estaba desesperada por llegar y creer que todo era una pesadilla, que no había visto lo que su mirada le proyectaba.

-¡Naruto!- La pelirrosa por fin llego a la caravana de los Kages pero fue detenida al instante por Kakashi quien le impedía llegar hasta el rubio, quien se encontraba completamente inconsciente y agotado, sin una reacción.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei que hace? ¡Déjeme verlo!- Sakura peleaba con tal de ver a Naruto, Kakashi tuvo que contenerla por un buen rato esperando que los Kages hicieran lo correspondiente de llevárselo urgentemente con un medico

-Llévenlo con Shizune, pero rápido.- Con la voz autoritaria de Kakashi, Gaara rápidamente movía la arena en donde estaba Naruto directo a la enfermería junto con los demás Kages y cerrando la puerta para evitar cualquier espectáculo.

-No Sakura, no puedes verlo.- El Sexto Hokage de Konoha al ver como Naruto ya estaba en la enfermería, se llevó a Sakura a una de las habitaciones enfrente de todos los demás shinobis que no entendían que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei respóndame! ¡Porque no puedo ver a Naruto!

-¡Porque está muriendo Sakura!

 **Continuara...**


	35. Capitulo 35: Al rescate de su amada

**Capítulo 35:** Al rescate de su princesa ojiverde

 **-Tiempo presente-**

-Volvimos Sensei, trajimos la leña como pidió- Decía el joven Sabaku con la leña dejándola en el suelo junto con Sarada, mientras que la pelirrosa se encontraba escribiendo una libreta verde sentaba en el pasto mirando a sus dos Gennin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos, son lo mejor, ahora quiero que descansen un poco ¿sí?- Sakura expresaba su opinión con toda tranquilidad y serenidad mientras Sabaku cayó rendido al pasto para acostarse un poco mientras Sarada hacia lo suyo paro a lado de su madre curiosa de lo que estaba escribiendo la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué escribes mamá?- Pregunto la chica de lentes mientras Sakura seguía escribiendo y a la vez haciéndole caso a su hija.

-Estoy escribiendo un reporte para el Hokage, la misión ha tenido muchos contratiempos y esto no me gusta.- Decía la ojiverde mordiendo un poco la pluma pensando en aquellos shinobis que los atacaron, de una forma organizada, algo raro en unos simples shinobis sin motivación alguna.

-¿Y Bolt?- Sarada volteo a ver la casa de campaña del rubio preocupada, siendo objeto de atención por parte de Sakura al notar como su hija estaba preocupada por el hijo de Naruto.

-Está mejor, ya le di algo para comer.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa aliviada de que se estaba recuperando con facilidad el muchacho rubio, atrayendo la conversación a los oídos de Sabaku.

-Qué bueno y dudo que Bolt sea fácilmente derrotado por meros mercenarios.- Decía el joven azabache mirando al cielo, Sarada quedo sorprendida por las palabras del chico acomodándose sus lentes.

-¿Acaso te está agradando?- Decía la Uchiha soltando una risa mientras Sabaku la miraba arqueando la ceja y bufando.

-Es un shinobi lleno de sorpresas, se lo reconozco, es todo.- Sabaku termino su comentario de forma sobria mientras Sakura se reía para ella misma mirando la tienda también y pensando en cosas que no debía decir en el momento.

-Lo sé, me recuerda a su padre.- Sakura lo decía con todo respeto y a la vez cariño algo inaudible para los Gennin continuando su reporte, sabiendo que algo le daba mal espina.

-Aún hay algo que no entiendo, esos shinobis tenían una buena estrategia.- Sakura recordaba los movimientos que habían hecho sus atacantes, eran organizados y de un genio en guerrilla, algo inusual.

-Lo sé, algo me dice que esta misión es más peligrosa de lo que era en un inicio.- Sabaku estaba atento de las palabras de su Sensei pero no mirándola a los ojos, Sakura se quedó pensante para levantarse y después de limpiarse el pasto en su ropa comenzó a caminar lentamente dejando a los novatos algo confundidos.

-¿Mamá?- Sarada no tardo en preguntar mientras su madre la volteaba a ver le desacomodaba el cabello a Sarada.

-Iré a investigar un poco chicos, algo me dice que estamos siendo vigilados, cuiden a Bolt.- Con esas instrucciones Sakura corrió de inmediato a la escena en donde la batalla se había dado, Sarada consiente de la situación le haría caso y cuidaría a Bolt, sin importar lo que pasara.

-¿Crees que la Sensei este bien? La veo preocupada.- Decía Sabaku aun recostado y ni siquiera abrió los ojos mientras Sarada sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, ella es una de las kunoichi más fuerte de todas, estará bien.- Sarada estaba orgullosa de su madre y unos simples Shinobis no eran la gran cosa contra ella, después de todo, había sido entrenada por una de los Sannin, no habría porque preocuparse…por el momento.

-Veamos, esto me es raro.- Sakura se encontraba ya en la escena de la pelea mirando todo lo que dejo, llamándole la atención las jaulas que fueron usadas para encerrar a sus novatos, destruidas por el taijutsu de Sabaku comenzó a analizarla, observando el pergamino en las rejas.

-Jaula con un sello que anula de chakra, quien quiera que sean estos tipos venían preparados para todo.- Sakura miraba para todos lados esperando que no la sorprendieran pero aun así no serían nada en contra de la fuerza de la ojiverde. Sakura noto en el suelo un rastro de sangre y tal fue su suerte que ni siquiera tuvo que rastrearlos por medio de chakra.

-El rastro me lleva más adentro de la zona boscosa.- La Kunoichi fue directamente a la zona de boscosa con cautela por los árboles, pasando en las ramas y troncos, escondida en las hojas observo algo que confirmaba su suposición de hace unos momentos.

-¿Un campamento?- Sakura observaba a una gran cantidad de no más de cincuenta shinobis con varias provisiones y armas, cuatro sujetos le llamaron la atención.

-¿Y fueron derrotados por unos niños? Patético, incluso un anciano haría mejor su trabajo.- Uno de los shinobis azotaba su kunai al suelo enojado mientras los otros shinobis aun heridas se quedaban callados sin saber cómo responderle.

-Pero estos tenían a esa ninja de cabello rosado, era muy fuerte para nosotros y el niño rubio nos sorprendió, pero ese mocoso ya no será un problema, el veneno que le puse lo matara antes de lo que canta un gallo.- Uno de ellos estaba confiado en que el veneno que le había puesto a Bolt lo mataría al instante, Sakura se aguantó en sus ganas de moler a golpes al ninja por hacerle eso a Bolt.

-Eso espero.- Sakura pudo notar en la mayoría de los shinobis, que tenía su banda sin algún símbolo de las aldeas y en su defecto que estaban rayadas, mostrando que no era de ninguna facción.

-¿Bandas rasgadas? Renegados.- Sakura solo suspiro, había escuchado relatos de como varios shinobis que eran parte de la alianza, se habían separado de sus aldeas respectivas por cuestiones de inconformidad y de desigualdad pero no creyó que algunos estarían cerca de Konoha.

-Quiero todo esto listo para los siguientes incautos que caigan en nuestros territorios, no quiero sorpresas.- Su líder estaba más que enojado y frustrado mientras los shinobis renegados continuaba con sus asuntos, Sakura solo se quedó mirando entre las hojas mientras se quedaba algo pensativa.

-Son renegados de la aldea, según escuche que fueron shinobis que desertaron al tomar Kakashi-Sensei el puesto de Hokage.- Sakura entre escuchaba a veces las conversaciones de los ninjas jóvenes con respecto al tema, sorprendida de cómo algunos le daban la espalda de su Sensei.

-¿Crees que con esto lo logremos?- Uno de los ninjas renegados miraba la gran cantidad de armas que poseían y a muchos de sus hombres alistarse para el ataque sorpresa.

-Claro que sí, sobre todo si los tomamos por sorpresa, no dejaremos que la gloria de nuestra aldea sea manchada por ese intento de Kage.- Su compañero se rio muy confiado ante la situación actual de la aldea, que según para ellos, era deplorable y que no era como en sus años de gloria.

-Exacto, ese niño es un peligro aun para todos.- Dijo con palabras despectivas el ninja renegado, la ojiverde estaba algo molesta ya que había alcanzado a escuchar esas palabras y supo para quien eran.

-¿Están hablando de Naruto? Estúpidos.-Sakura se mordió el labio molesta y apretando el puño con fuerza para evitar ser descubierta por los renegados.

-Señor, nuestros espías dicen que los de Konoha siguen por la zona y han visto su campamento.- Uno de los exploradores había visto a los muchachos no muy lejos, causando que su líder sonriera y listo para aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Y qué esperan? Vayan a terminar el trabajo.- Con esas palabras, alrededor de varios shinobis fueron del lado contrario de donde Sakura había venido y la ojiverde de inmediato salió de su escondite para sorprenderlos a ellos.

-Mierda ¡Los chicos!- Sakura se movió con rapidez entre la copa del árbol concentrando en su puño más de una cantidad enorme de chakra, los renegados sin saberlo…estarían en problemas.

-¡Shannaro!- Sakura con su característico grito de batalla impacto el suelo con toda su fuerza para destruirlo y partirlo en varias partes dejando a todos los renegados sorprendidos y en el suelo, los pocos que se mantuvieron en pie comenzaron a rodearla con sus armas al alcance.

-Ya te tenemos pelirrosa- Muchos de los shinobis estaban confiados de ser mayoría ante una Sakura que sonreía y acomodándose su cabello.

-¿Eso creen?- Sakura comenzaba a liberar su sello en su frente y a ponerse en posición de pelea haciendo que varios de los renegados de le acercaran a gran velocidad y ella los estaba esperando con mucho gusto, para mandarlos a volar.

-¡Me subestiman!- Sakura al momento de querer expulsar todo su chakra en su taijutsu, fue alcanza por varias kunais con la punta envenenada sobre sus piernas y aunque la pelirrosa logro conectar sus golpes contra la mayoría, no podía salir del mismo punto en donde estaba parada, la ojiverde sentía su cuerpo paralizado y lo que podía hacer solo era ver a sus agresores.

-V…veneno paralizante…que cobardes.- Algunos tomaron a Sakura por la espalda y tomándola de los brazos detrás de su espalda para mantenerla quieta ante su líder principal que solo estaba enfrente de ella acariciando su mejilla ante la mirada furiosa de la pelirrosa.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, la esposa de Uchiha.- El líder de los renegados la había identificado a la primera, Sakura solo se mostró firme y molesta, no le importaba lo que le tenía que decir en el momento.

-Tu esposo esta vez no va a venir a salvarte.- Decía entre dientes la ojiverde, ofendida por esas palabras, ella jamás aceptaría que Sasuke le salvara, cosa que lo hizo una vez…de forma fría y de puro compromiso y no por iniciativa propia.

-No necesito ¡De nadie!- Sakura con una fuerte patada forzando su pierna aun con el veneno, logro separarse de los shinobis que la estaban atrapando con fuerza para romperles los dientes.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sométanla!- Aun con la mayoría de los shinobis eran atacados por Sakura y que los mandaban al piso, el veneno de parálisis comenzó a llegar a los brazos de la ojiverde y comenzó a tambalearse un poco pero sin dejar de pelear y moviéndose, aun así, aceleraba el veneno paralizador.

-Me siento…muy débil.- Nuevamente Sakura fue sometida por más de cinco y para dejarla en el suelo, mientras varios espías de los renegados iban directamente al campamento de los Gennin y Sakura aun luchado para acabar con ellos los miraban alejarse.

Si te atreves…a hacerles daño yo…

-¡Cállate perra!- El líder de los renegados golpeo a Sakura con mucha fuerza en la cara causando un gran golpe e incluso sacándole algo de sangre por la boca mientras la pelirrosa lo miraba con desprecio.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- Uno de los que estaban sometiendo a Sakura la observaba de una forma lasciva e incluso aprovechándose de la situación tocándola de la cintura, provocando el enojo de la ojiverde.

-Le enviaremos un mensaje al Hokage…con esta perra penetrada por todos sus hoyos enfrente de la aldea- El líder pasó su mano por su cinturón para quitarse el pantalón mientras Sakura estaba algo temerosa de lo que había escuchado, en realidad querían violarla y ella no les daría ese gusto, preferiría morir que ser usada y lo que hizo solo fue escupirle en la cara.

-Hijo de…

-¡Rasengan!- Las hojas se movieron con gran rapidez y de la nada entre el líder de los renegados y de Sakura, la capa del Hokage apareció y con el Rasengan ya creado en sus manos impacto en el agresor de Sakura para mandarlo lejos contra los árboles, los que miraban la escena entre los que sometían a Sakura fácilmente fueron derribados por más ataques a base de Rasengan por medio de brazos del estado Biju, Sakura estaba sin palabras mientras veía como el estado Biju acababa uno por uno con cada uno de los renegados.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Fueron las únicas palabras de todos los involucrados sin una reacción temprana ante el ataque del chico rubio mientras Sakura miraba impresionada el gran poder de su amigo aun con el veneno paralizante en su cuerpo.

-¡Nos encontró!- A solo unos segundos cada uno de los renegados comenzaron a caer uno por uno por los ataques del Hokage para mantenerlos en el suelo. Al terminar la paliza más corta en la vida de Naruto, el rubio tenía una mirada muy seria y estaba preocupado por la situación parado y dándole la espalda a Sakura, el ojiazul volteo para acercarse a Sakura.

-¿Estas bien…Sakura-chan?- Naruto le levanto con suavidad el rostro de la ojiverde mientras ella solo se quedaba sin palabras al ver el gran despliegue de habilidad del rubio.

-¿Naruto?- Sakura intento levantarse pero aún se le dificultaba un poco sacar lo que quedaba del veneno, Naruto no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y de la cintura de Sakura sacó una jeringa para aislar el veneno, observando las heridas de la pelirrosa, en concreto en sus piernas, le inyecto el aislante con delicadeza mientras le tomaba la pierna acariciándola causando el sonrojo de la kunoichi.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Decía Sakura sorprendida sintiendo las manos del rubio algo suaves en una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, mientras Naruto le inyectaba el aislante con tranquilidad.

-Sacándome todo el veneno paralizante…a mi manera.- Decía el rubio con una sonrisa cálida, mientras la ojiverde sonrojaba le sonreía con ternura y ella al sentir el movimiento en sus manos y pies, se acercó al rubio para robarle un beso tierno.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo sorprendido Naruto al ver la velocidad de Sakura en estos casos mientras ella, jugueteaba un poco con los cabellos dorados del Hokage.

-Ayudándote…a mi manera.- Esas palabras de forma coqueta hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso, cambiando de tema, los dos shinobis se levantaron para ver lo que había pasado, todos los renegados estaban en el suelo, incluyendo aquellos que había ido al campamento de los novatos, gracias a los clones de Naruto en su estado Biju.

-¿Están derrotados?- Sakura miraba para todos lados sorprendida del ataque sorpresa al campamento mientras Naruto miraba a la mesa en donde estaban todos los planes de los renegados.

-Sí, todo ellos pero me temo que solo es una porción pequeña, aún hay más.- Decía Naruto con una mirada seria, para su sorpresa, Sakura lo abrazaba por detrás de su espalda con una calma haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara más tocando las manos de Sakura.

-No tenías que protegerme Naru- Dijo la ojiverde con mucha suavidad en su voz acariciando el abdomen del rubio de forma sensual.

-Me preocupe por ti, por todos y…temía que te perdiera.- El Hokage se volteo para abrazarla con delicadeza de su cintura, las miradas de ambos shinobis se encontraron y de inmediato ambos se conectaron en un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria, la pasión entre ellos se estaba volviendo a calentar en un territorio alejado de todos…y eso les encantaba.

-Naru…- Naruto de inmediato se prendió por así decirlo al escuchar la dulce voz de Sakura decirle así, que no perdió tiempo y con algo de fuerza ambos cayeron al pasto, con el rubio encima de Sakura tomándola de sus manos para ponerlas por encima de su cabeza y sacando una cadena con una kunai para amarrar a su amante pelirrosa y clavar la kunai en el piso, la susodicha sintió como el rubio la estaba preparando para algo más que un simple rescate y verlo ahora a él tomar el control de sus más bajas pasiones le excitaba mucho que incluso se había mojado un poco mientras Naruto la miraba con deseo.

-Naru…

-Fuiste una niña mala anoche Sakura-chan…me manoseaste completamente atado a tu merced y me…quitaste la virginidad de mi trasero, eres una pervertida por excelencia y ahora es mi turno.- Naruto con sus dedos rozaba los labios de Sakura que solo exhalaron un suspiro de excitación leve y jugueteando con sus manos atadas con las cadenas.

-Y no me equivoque Naru…eres un niño malo y pervertido, te castigare si salgo de esta mi Kitsune- La ojiverde le guiñaba el ojo mientras el rubio no resistió y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente enfrente de ella comenzando por sus ropas de la cintura para arriba dejando ver su torso, Sakura solo saboreaba al rubio mientras no podía evitar ponerse roja como tomate.

-No es justo Naru…déjame tocarte…eres mío- Decía la ojiverde como niña pequeña cuando alguien tomaba su juguete favorito.

-Y eso es solo el comienzo Sakura-chan –Naruto comenzó a besarla con ternura y jugando un poco con sus lenguas, Naruto lentamente le quitaba el chaleco de Jounnin a la ojiverde y eventualmente iba por su camisa roja bajándole el zipper lentamente mientras la pelirrosa solo tenía más excitación en su cuerpo.

-Naru…se rudo conmigo ¿sí?- Sakura estaba roja a más no poder y pedía un poco más de placer, el rubio le hizo caso muy gustoso rompiéndole su ropa superior, incluyendo su bra para tocarla lentamente pero tocando sus puntos más sensibles.

-Ahora viene lo mejor Sakura-chan- Naruto con un susurro erótico le arranco la parte de su short en donde se encontraba mojado, Sakura comenzó a sentir los dedos del rubio entrando y saliendo lentamente mientras continuaban besándose con lujuria.

-Mmm…Naruto, eres un pervertido…libérame por favor y te juro que te hare gemir de placer zorrito travieso- Sakura le mordía el labio a Naruto sintiendo algo más duro acercándose a su himen.

-Prefiero dejarte así Sakura-chan…toda mía e indefensa, este zorrito es más de lo que aparente – Naruto se bajaba el pantalón lentamente junto con su ropa interior dejando ver su miembro totalmente erecto mientras Sakura sonreía de forma pervertida.

-Mi paletita…quiero mi paletita ahora Naruto, seré niña buena- Decía Sakura sumida en el placer y el rubio lentamente comenzó a entrar en su vagina moviéndose un poco y manoseando a Sakura.

-No…quiero que seas mi niña pervertida- El rubio comenzó a embestir a Sakura lentamente mientras ella solo gemía al sentirlo y más en su situación de prisionera de él, le excitaba haciendo que su vagina se pusiera más que húmeda.

-Na-Naruto…dame más fuerte- Los ruegos de Sakura eran escuchados por Naruto quien con una sonrisa llena de lujuria comenzó a meter su pene con fuerza y con movimientos más rápidos en la zona intima.

-A lo que ordenes, mi pervertida – Naruto continuo besándola y tocándola con lujuria, Sakura no dejaba de saborear los labios del rubio y ahogaba sus gemidos de placer en sus besos, se sentía en el paraíso, cuando de la nada sintió algo raro en su mejilla y para su sorpresa era un clon de Naruto con su miembro expuesto que le pegaba en la mejilla.

-Oh vaya…dos paletitas por el precio de una…me conoces Naruto- Sakura sin dudarlo comenzó a hacerle una mamada al clon de Naruto quien comenzaba a gemir con mucha fuerza y siendo embestida con más fuerza, Naruto la tomaba de las piernas para meter su miembro y darle el máximo placer a una Sakura que estaba disfrutándolo al máximo.

-Ah! Naruto!- La pelirrosa estaba más que excitada mientras el rubio estaba a punto de venirse dentro de ella y en su boca también, los movimientos eran más que frenéticos y mucho más profundos haciendo que la ojiverde gimiera mucho más, hasta que llego a un punto en donde los tres involucrados…explotaron.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Ambos rubios gimieron de placer al máximo, viniéndose por completo en la vagina y la boca de la ojiverde, mientras ella solo bebía los jugos de la boca y aceptando los jugos en su vagina. Cuando Sakura pudo hablar un poco, miro a su joven amante con una mirada juguetona lamiendo el resto de semen en su boca.

-¿Lo haremos aquí mi pervertido Kitsune?

-Lo haremos aquí…mi princesa pervertida.

 **Continuara...**


	36. Capitulo 36: Pasión y lecciones

**Capítulo 36:** Pasión y Lecciones

 **-En el campamento-**

-Ya se tardó mi mamá, espero que no le haya pasado algo, ya está atardeciendo.- Sarada comenzó a caminar en círculos preocupada por el ausentismo de su madre, ya había pasado mucho tiempo para que ella ya hubiera regresado, por otro lado tanto Sabaku solo miraba el cielo sin acongojarse tanto en la situación.

-Tranquila, tu misma lo dijiste, es la kunoichi más fuerte de todas y a este paso debe estar investigando con detalles a esos renegados.- Fue lo único que dijo Sabaku, en ese momento desde otra tienda, un chico rubio se estiraba con toda su fuerza y hacía escuchar su bostezo de satisfacción a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Ah pero que rico descanse!- Decía Bolt mientras tomaba algo de aire fresco para la sorpresa de los dos Gennin quienes lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Bolt!- Sarada fue la primera en correr hacía donde estaba el rubio, el susodicho se miró impresionado de ver a como la Uchiha enfrente de él.

-¿Qué sucede Sarada?- Sarada solo se acomodó los lentes con lentitud, lo único que se escuchó por el lugar fue un fuerte golpe provocado por Sarada a la cabeza de Bolt. El rubio comenzó a quejarse aferrándose y sobándosela para calmar el dolor.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue?- Pregunto algo molesto el hijo de Hokage esperando que Sarada le diera una respuesta clara.

-¡Eres un tarado! Por otro poco y te matan esos sujetos, nos tenías preocupados.- Dijo Sarada con un reproche grande a Bolt casi fulminándolo con una mirada, idéntica a su madre.

-Tenía que hacerlo o sino ellos te iban a lastimar.- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio, con esa explicación sencilla, Sarada lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

-Muchas gracias Bolt, te debo dos.- Sarada se separó lentamente de él y le pego con suavidad en su brazo.

-¿Dos?- Pregunto confundido el Uzumaki tratando de recordar que había hecho por ella.

-Esta y la vez que me diste el cascabel, algún día te lo pagare.- Decía Sarada caminando nuevamente a donde estaba sentada, Bolt solo se quedó de brazos cruzados pensando en algo.

\- Y la Sensei?- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio mirando por todos lados, tanto Sarada como Sabaku no sabían que responderle porque no sabían a donde había ido su Sensei.

-Fue a investigar el campo de batalla pero se ha tardado un poco, así que vamos a tener que comer entre tanto.-Decía Sabaku parándose y yendo por su almuerzo-

-Es cierto, tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo con una sonrisa Bolt tocándose el estómago.

-¡Pero si acabas de comer!- Sarada le volvió a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Sabaku ya estaba un poco cansado de escuchar los gritos de ambos y de escucharlos discutir.

-Sí, pero aun así tengo hambre.- Decía Bolt como si nada hubiese pasado y una Sarada que suspiraba resignada a lo que escuchaba.

-No tienes remedio.- Fue lo único que dijo la Uchiha mientras veía a al rubio ir por sus cosas emocionado por comer, aunque esto sería lo mejor para él que se alimentara bien, ella estaría pendiente de cuando su madre volviera…pero eso tardaría varios minutos.

 **-Mientras tanto-**

-Mmmm…esto es…excitante Naruto.- Los dos jóvenes amantes se encontraban aun en el campamento enemigo entregándose a la pasión, Naruto ahora era quien tomaba las riendas de la pasión, siendo el que haría perder la razón a la ojiverde y llevándola un mundo de placer. Naruto ha había puesto contra un árbol sin dejarla moverse mientras la penetraba con fuerza y besándose hasta que estuvieran satisfechos, Sakura por el otro lado lo disfrutaba al máximo, rodeando al rubio con sus piernas para que no dejara de darle.

-Lo se Sakura-chan.- El rubio solo cumplía con su deber con su amada pelirrosa mientras le tocaba los pechos con suavidad sin dejar de moverse y metiendo su pene en ella, ahogando sus gritos a no más poder.

-Hacerlo en un bosque…y donde nos pueden oír solo para sentir la adrenalina, jamás he sentido esta experiencia antes.- Decía totalmente divertida Sakura mientras le mordía un poco el labio a Naruto tomándolo del cuello.

-Ese es el chiste mi pervertida.- Naruto estaba más que rojo y no había forma de calmarle la calentura que tenía, había atrapado a su princesa, la tenía para él solo y nadie más lo cual hizo sentir a Sakura mucho más especial.

-Mira quien habla, mi zorrito salvaje y guapo.- Sakura hacía contacto nuevamente con los labios del rubio arañándole un poco la espalda sintiendo todo el placer que le podía dar, pero ambos amantes estaban a punto de tener un contratiempo inusual.

-Sakura-chan…- Cuando Naruto se recargo con más fuerza en el árbol con su amada pelirrosa, el árbol se desprendió de forma inesperada haciendo que ambos cayeran a lo que estaba del otro lado.

-¡Ah!- El grito se Sakura se escuchó de forma medía aferrándose en Naruto, el Hokage usando un movimiento rápido, se puso a él se puso detrás de Sakura para que el impacto fuera en él y que no lastimara a Sakura, cuando los dos cayeron, Sakura abrió los ojos mirando a Naruto con unos rasguños leves en sus mejillas, pasando su mano con delicadeza, el rubio solo abrió los ojos aferrándose de la cintura de la Kunoichi.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?- Naruto estaba quitándose con una mano las hojas del árbol que se había caído, Sakura supo que tenía la oportunidad al alcance.

-Esa sonrisa…- Naruto miro como su amada pelirrosa le sonreía de forma pervertida y usando una cantidad de fuerza, Sakura tomo a Naruto de sus muñecas para ponerlas contra el pasto y ella ponerse encima de él, como fiera contra su presa.

-Ahora yo mando zorrito, te dije que si me liberaba de esta, te castigaría pero no traje mis juguetes, me quedare con las ganas por ahora.- Decía Sakura relamiéndose los labios y besando con mucha pasión al rubio como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Por qué fui tan ciega y no pude corresponderte? ¿Por qué?- Sakura hablaba entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia mientras Naruto solo la consolaba con más amor para ella.

-No pienses en eso ahora, este es un momento solo para los dos, nadie nos va a descubrir.- Naruto estaba más que feliz de estar al lado de su amor, el verdadero amor que vio hace ya años. Ambos pararon para poder respirar y fue cuando algo llamó la atención de la ojiverde.

-Wow… ¿Ya viste Naruto?-Con esa voz dulce que tenía Sakura, atrajo la atención del rubio, observando muy cerca de ellos un gran estanque y a lado de él más al fondo una cascada, reflejada por el sol para hacer de esta vista un gran paisaje.

-Es un lago hermoso y la cascada ni se diga.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, no solo admirando el bello estanque sino también las esmeraldas de Sakura. Una pequeña risilla por parte de la ojiverde despertó la curiosidad del rubio.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto de forma curiosa Naruto mientras Sakura se levantaba mostrando su cuerpo desnudo ante él y con una idea algo pícara.

-Ya verás.- Sakura le guiño el ojo y se metió a nadar en el estanque para dirigirse a la cascada, Naruto no se iba a quedar atrás por lo que la siguió no sin antes con su velocidad, recogió las ropas de ambos y las escondió en unos arbustos para que nadie las encontrara y fueran descubiertos. Tras unos minutos y nadar un poco para "limpiarse" ambos shinobis se acercaron a la cascada que les dejaba venir toda la pureza de la naturaleza, siendo Sakura la que entrara más adentro de la cascada seguida por Naruto quien quería saber cuál era la sorpresa

-Es un poco incómodo Sakura-chan- Se quejó un poco el rubio juntando los dedos como niño pero Sakura tenía la solución perfecta, tomándolo por la espalda de forma cálida y frotando sus pecho de forma sensual en el rubio y para él…un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Y así está mejor?- Dijo Sakura con una voz sexy moviendo sus pechos lentamente y esperando que el "amiguito" de Naruto estuviera preparado para más acción.

-Mucho.- Decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras la ojiverde no dejaba de hacerlo con una mirada pervertida.

-Quizás no sean tan grandes como las de tu esposa pero…

-Shhh…- Naruto interrumpió a Sakura volteándose y callándola con un beso suave.

-Nada de hablar de Hinata, ni de Sasuke, solo somos tu y yo.- Dijo Naruto poniendo a Sakura contra la piedra de la cascada y aunque era un poco doloroso, Naruto se aseguró que estuviera una piedra lisa para no arruinarle la espalda a su amada.

-Lo se Naru- Sakura se sintió aliviada de escuchar esas palabras del Naruto, tenía toda la razón, era un momento especial y no lo iba arruinar por mencionar a ellos pero también para que ella hiciera su movimiento.

-Lo sé- La ojiverde sonrió mientras que con la misma cadena para amarrarles las manos, mientras el rubio se sintió engañado y que no lo pudo ver venir.

-Me engañaste…me gusta- Naruto ahora era la presa de una salvaje Sakura quien lo tenía para ella misma, como un delicioso postre.

-Y te gustara aún más- Sakura hizo un movimiento de manos para crear dos clones más de ella, sonriendo y rodeando a Naruto para no dejarlo escapar.

-Vamos chicas, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad.- Decía la verdadera Sakura mientras sus chicas comenzaban a manosearlo lentamente sin perder la oportunidad de excitarlo más, en especial a su miembro, el cual Sakura no le despegaba la mirada.

-Mmm…chicas malas, debería de castigarlas a las tres.- Naruto solo podía gemir de placer a merced de las tres Sakura mientras la verdadera le frotaba su miembro con delicadeza.

-Cuando quieras Naruto…pero yo iré primero- Con esas palabras Sakura se puso de rodillas para darle una felación, una en la que lo quería oír gritar de placer y que esos gritos sería callados por la cascada…el momento perfecto.

 **-El campamento-**

-Bien, creo que debemos ir a buscar a la Sensei, ya es algo tarde-Decía Sabaku dejando a un lado su almuerzo para levantarse y preguntarse en donde podría estar su Sensei.

-Por fin me haces caso Sabaku.- Decía Sarada con una mano en su rostro al ver la gran "revelación" de su compañero

-Yo iré a buscarla, después de todo, ella me ayudo a mí.- Bolt salió corriendo dejando su comida aún caliente a toda prisa mientras Sarada intentaba salir detrás de él.

-Espera Bolt, yo iré contigo- Sarada trato de alcanzar a su amigo pero Bolt fue un poco más rápido que ella y solo pudo decir unas palabras antes de adentrarse más en la zona de los renegados.

-Espérame cuando vuelva, quédate con Sabaku mientras.- Decía Bolt como si nada corriendo por el lugar y estirar un poco las piernas por los arboles mientras Sarada solo se mostró molesta con el rubio.

-Tarado- Bufo la chica de lentes mientras Sabaku solo miraba el espectáculo con los brazos cruzados.

-Es la segunda vez que le dices tarado ¿Por qué no mejor le dices que te gusta y dejas de fingir Sarada?- Decía con un suspiro el chico de ojos rojizos oscuro mientras Sarada lo volteaba a ver aún más que molesta.

-¿Qué demonios hablas? Insinúas que yo…y…Bolt- Sarada tartamudeo un poco mientras Sabaku se daba la vuelta para volver a comer.

-Lo que se ve, no se juzga- Esas palabras le pegaron más en el orgullo de la Uchiha quien solo se enojó y caminando en dirección a él para expresarle su punto.

-Todos los chicos son iguales, inmaduros y…- Una piedra que no vio Sarada hizo que estuviera nada de caerse, pero lo único que encontró fue el cuerpo de Sabaku que la atrapo antes de caer, Sarada solo se levantó lentamente mirando los ojos del azabache.

-¿Y qué?- Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos y Sarada solo suspiro un poco sin dejar de verle los ojos a su compañero.

-Tienes una mirada muy…rara- Sarada se levanta ya de forma correcta y fue a su tienda a buscar algo, lo cual era una distracción para ocultar su leve sonrojo sin que Sabaku se diera cuenta de eso, sería un día algo para ella si su madre no aparecia.

 **-Con Bolt-**

-¡Sensei! ¿Dónde está?- Bolt estaba llegando ya a la zona en donde la batalla se había suscitado y lo encontró igual , mientras que caminaba más adentro sin saber lo que le podía esperar, temía lo peor si algo le pasaba a su Sensei.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada o sino mi padre me va a matar.- Bolt solo se imaginó el momento en el que su padre lo castigaría severamente si le daba las malas noticias, sus pensamientos se disiparon en ese momento cuando observo el campamento principal hecho añicos y a los shinobis rebeles noqueados, Bolt se aseguró de no despertarlos, aunque eso seria improbable.

-Están más que noqueados, por aquí estuvo la Sensei- Decía Bolt mirando todo el poder de su Sensei con una sonrisa pero aun cuestionándose del paradero de la pelirrosa mirando para todos lados hasta que algo encontró.

-¿Qué es esto?- El chico rubio miro que había parte del chaleco de su Sensei en el suelo, por lo cual supo que estaba cerca y al ver el estanque cerca, supo que ahí es donde debería buscar, con suerte, la encontraría.

-¡Ah Sakura-chan!- Mientras que en la cascada, Naruto continuaba a merced de las chicas, besándolo y haciéndolo suyo, en especial Sakura que no dejaba de chuparle el pene con fuerza y lleno de lujuria esperando a que se viniera.

-No voy a desperdiciar mi amor.- Decía la ojiverde de forma juguetona masajeándole los testículos, los dos amantes estaban más que entregados al placer y cuando Naruto liberándose de la cadena estaba libre…

-¿Sensei? ¿Está por aquí?

-¡Bolt!- Sakura y sus clones pararon de inmediato la acción haciéndolas desaparecer y terminando más que mojada por el agua de la cascada y en los brazos de Naruto con los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su alumno que los estaba buscando.

-¡Qué!- Naruto la abrazo con fuerza en las mismas condiciones que ella, pero sin dejar de disfrutar su momento.

\- ¡Sensei!- Bolt caminaba por el prado entre el lago y mirando la cascada pensando que podría estar ahí pero lo considero como algo ilógico.

-No hagas ruido- Decía susurrando Sakura a lo cual Naruto fue tan obediente que la beso para que no hicieran ruidos bruscos, aunque el que más sacaría provecho sería el Hokage mientras metía su miembro en la vagina de la ojiverde haciéndola gemir un poco entre la paredes de piedra de la cascada recibiendo el agua fría para sus cuerpo llenos de calor y lujuria.

-Bolt es algo inoportuno Naruto, sin duda tu viva imagen.- Decía Sakura algo divertido entre beso y penetración leve por parte del Hokage.

-Lo sé—Decía Naruto riendo mientras intentaba hacer las embestidas más fuerzas y sentir mucho más placer pero sin intentar hacer ruido, algo imposible.

-No pues…no sé dónde este, quizás ya regreso al campamento.- Mientras tanto Bolt estaba mirando para todos lados y esperando alguna respuesta clara, pero al no encontrar alguna evidencia de que su Sensei estaba ahí, mejor decidió volver con los demás, a lo mejor estaba buscando en vano y sin decir mucho regreso por donde vino dejando a los dos amantes por fin solos para hacer sus ruidos.

-Esto estuvo cerca.- Ambos se separaron totalmente rojos y calientes, con falta de aire mientras no dejaban de tocarse y lanzarse miradas llenas de pasión y lujuria despertando sus instintos salvajes.

-Demasiado yo diría Sakura-chan, primero el cejotas y luego Bolt ¿Quién sigue, Kakashi-Sensei?- Decía Naruto recordando esa vez de su oficina, por otro poco y los descubrían.

-Debería regresar, no puedo dejarlos solos, no con lo que pasó.- Decía la ojiverde tratando de separarse un poco del rubio pero este solo la detuvo por la cintura con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Segundo round…mi Kitsune?- Sakura con su dedo, pasaba por todo el pecho de Naruto hasta llegar a su pene más que erecto.

-Incluso un tercer round, mi princesa- Naruto no desaprovecho yambos continuaron entregándose a la vista de la naturaleza que era lo único que los cubría, a excepción de unos gemidos de ambos amantes pero eso…era lo más excitante para ellos.

 **-Minutos después-**

-Es tranquilo ¿verdad? El lago, el viento y la cascada, toda la paz- Sakura se recargo con ternura en el hombro de Naruto y tomándolo del brazo para sentir su calor y protección, mientras el rubio la atraía más a él de la cintura, esperando tener un tiempo a solas y en paz.

-¿Y hablaste con Hinata?- Sakura no pudo evitar sacar el tema de golpe, Naruto de inmediato cambio su mirada con seriedad y recordando las palabras que le dijo cuándo la confronto al enterarse que le habían cambiado la misión a Bolt, casi poniendo su vida en riesgo.

-Es un caso perdido Sakura-chan. No es la persona que yo creía que era, siente mucho rencor y…le pediré el divorcio inmediatamente, no voy a esperar más.- Decía con toda la determinación el Hokage esperando tener la fuerza más que necesaria de afrontar este nuevo reto que se le ponía enfrente.

-¿Pero qué pasaría? La gente dirá cosas y yo no quiero que seas perjudicado.- Decía Sakura tomándolo con fuerza de la mano mientras Naruto hizo que ella lo viera de forma delicada y gentil.

-Sakura, quiero decirte que no me importa lo que la gente diga de mí, yo siempre te protegeré y te cuidare de todo y ante todo, porque te amo.- Naruto termino sus palabras con un beso tierno siendo reflejado por el agua del lago y con Sakura saboreando los labios del rubio.

-Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería mientras no esté.- Decía Sakura acariciando su mejilla con suavidad y una sonrisa que para el Hokage, era digna de los ángeles.

-Lo prometo.- Naruto le robo otro beso a la ojiverde siendo objeto de risa para ambos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura tenía el listón rojo y eso le provoco mucho más felicidad en su ser, no lo olvido.

-Veo que lo tienes.- Cuando Naruto dijo esas palabras, Sakura miro su dedo con el listón y ella miro de reojo la mano de Naruto notando el mismo listón.

-Claro que sí, es nuestro "anillo"- Sakura le guiño el ojo mientras Naruto le besaba la frente a su amada pelirrosa levantándose y ayudándola a ponerse en pie para marchar, ambos tomarían caminos separados.

-Entonces te dejo, ten, esta es la misión verdadera, espero que no tengas problemas.-Decía el Hokage entregándole nuevas indicaciones a Sakura mientras ella guardaba la información muy bien.

-Con lo que pasó, yo creo que lo peor paso ¿Y tú qué harás?- Pregunto de forma curiosa Sakura mientras Naruto señalaba al norte de la posición del campamento de los Gennin.

-Iré a investigar estos alrededores, siento que estos renegados siguen por aquí.- Decía con toda seguridad el ojiazul mientras Sakura asentía.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.- Los dos shinobis se abrazaron de forma cariñosa, pero ambos aprovecharon para darse un poco más de "cariño"

-Te quiero mi Kitsune travieso.- Sakura le susurro a Naruto mientras ella le daba una pequeña nalgada al rubio y aunque a él le gustaba, hizo lo propio con Sakura.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa pervertida.- Decía el rubio tocando el trasero de la ojiverde, ambos se separaron para continuar caminos diferentes, pero antes de irse, la pelirrosa le dejó uno pergamino a Naruto quien se quedó viendo algo interesado en lo que había en él.

-¿Qué es esto?- No recibió respuesta alguna de Sakura porque ella ya no estaba en el lugar y Naruto se quedó solo mirando el pergamino el cual lo abrió lentamente y para su sorpresa era el informe de lo que ella había descubierto antes de tener su momento íntimo.

-Interesante…veo que se han extendido hasta estos lares, buen trabajo Sakura-chan- Decía Naruto guardando el pergamino pero además, de que tenía una pequeña nota y eso hizo que el rubio se pusiera tan rojo como el cabello de su madre, el mensaje de la nota era claro.

" _ **Cuando regrese…te enseñare nuevos truco, mi Kitsune. Posdata: Sera mejor que cierres con llave la oficina"**_

 **-Diez minutos después-**

-¿Dices que encontraste trozos de la ropa de la Sensei pero no a ella?- Decía Sabaku terminado su almuerzo mirando de reojo a Bolt quien estaba terminando su segunda ración de la comida que su madre le había hecho, tenía un sabor un poco salado, normalmente ella no le ponía tanta sal, quizás fue un error de ella.

-Sí y es que era raro, presentía que estaría por aquí.- Se preguntaba el rubio de brazos cruzados, mientras se preguntaba a donde había ido su Sensei pero la más preocupada era Sarada, su madre se estaba comportando muy extraño desde hace días y no le decía nada.

-Qué raro…mamá no es así.- Sarada hablo para ella misma y fue cuando desde los arbustos, la ojiverde entro caminando como si nada con ropa nueva, la de repuesto que cargaba en caso de "incidentes" y más con lo que paso en la cascada y en medio del bosque con su amante rubio.

-Hola chicos- Dijo con una sonrisa para sorpresa de los tres.

-¡Sensei!- La primera en levantarse fue Sarada aliviada al ver a su madre sana y salva y lo que parecía lo mejor, se le veía relajada y con muy buen humor, al parecer la tensión y el estrés se habían ido.

-La que viste y calza, lo siento por tardarme tanto es solo que tenía que…atender un asunto de importancia, pero me da gusto verlos comiendo ¿Bolt como sigues?- Sakura observo al rubio estirándose después de comer.

-Estoy bien Sensei, ya más descansado que nada y con hambre.- Decía con una sonrisa el rubio para sorpresa de los dos Gennin que lo miraban escépticos.

-Igual que él padre.- Decía Sakura para ella misma y se sentó con ellos para informarles de lo que había descubierto.

-¿Encontraste algo mamá?- Sarada fue la primera en preguntar ante esta misión algo extraña.

-Sí, tenían un campamento mucho más grande que el que nos atacó, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, eran shinobis de Konoha que de alguna forma ya no son parte de la aldea, decidieron tomar su propio camino.- Sakura les contaba la situación con seriedad y recordando las palabras que los renegados decían de Naruto, eso era lo que le daba mucha rabia.

" _ **Y todo porque no confían en ti Naruto…me da rabia eso"**_

-¿Y que pasara ahora Sensei?- Pregunto el joven Sabaku intrigado ante tal misión.

-Pues tenemos una misión de respaldo, esta al estándar de su "posición" así que no correremos peligro esta vez.- Decía Sakura mostrándoles a los tres la nueva misión que tendrían convenciendo a los tres como si nada pero aun con dudas del primer encuentro de los renegados.

-¿Peligro? Pero si tenemos a la Sensei más fuerte de todas, de veras.- Bolt no se sentía para nada intimidado ni nada por el estilo, el confiaba en su Sensei más que nadie y con el pulgar arriba para Sakura.

-Gracias Bolt, pero hay más fuertes que yo.- Decía la ojiverde con una risa y halagada por el comentario de Bolt. El atardecer estaba pasando rápido, los cuatro shinobis conversaban y se entretenían un poco, pero Sakura les tendría una lección para terminar el día, mirando el árbol más alto.

-Venga chicos.- Sakura de repente sonrió y con una buena velocidad, ella escalo un árbol lo suficientemente grande para sorpresa de sus novatos, empezando por su hija.

-¿Mamá?- Sarada no espero demasiado e hizo lo mismo pero a una velocidad media tratando de seguirle el paso a su madre.

-Ya que.- Fue lo único que dijo Sabaku que tomo una ruta alterna para alcanzar a su Sensei, dejando a Bolt hasta el último pero no por mucho.

-¡Esperen, no me dejen!- El rubio no se iba a dejar superar por sus dos compañeros y los siguió por el mismo camino que él de Sarada y de Sakura. En la copa del árbol, estaba Sakura mirando el lugar desde las alturas esperando a sus novatos.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Al hacer esa pregunta Sarada al momento de llegar con su madre, la chica de lentes observo el cielo con un tono anaranjado, con un viento refrescante y con el cantar de las aves.

-Wow…

-Disfruta la vista Sarada, es única.- Decía la ojiverde mientras abrazaba a su hija con ternura, Sarada solo se quedaba con tranquilidad de estar con ella, un tiempo de madre a hija, uno de esos momentos que rara vez tenían.

-Si, en efecto lo es.- Decía Sarada con una sonrisa mientras Bolt y Sabaku miraban el paisaje pero aun sin entender que era lo que quería que vieran.

-¿Por qué estamos acá arriba Sensei?- La pregunta de Bolt si llamo la atención de todos, pero Sakura tenía la respuesta para todo.

-Es parte de la lección- Eso dejo aun con más preguntas a los tres Gennin, Sakura reflejo una sonrisa para poder terminar su expresión o más bien, su enseñanza.

-¿Qué lección?- Pregunto Sabaku de brazos cruzados.

-Muchas veces tenemos tantas maravillas a nuestro alrededor y oportunidades únicas en la vida que si no las tomamos, nos podemos arrepentir toda la vida.- Esas palabra son solo se las decía a los chicos, sino también era una expresión y una lección dura para ella, por tanto tiempo en el que estaba cerca de Naruto y como hacía sacrificios por ella, nunca lo vio como alguien más…más que un amigo, ahora ella estaba pagando sus propias indecisiones e inseguridades, tomando decisiones "incorrectas" pero no más…no más.

-Esta es una oportunidad para los tres. La generación que viene, siempre tiene la obligación de superar a la anterior, tienen que hacerlo.- Sakura recordaba que varias veces ella escuchaba eso cuando era más joven y aun con todos los conflictos que sucedieron, lograron salir adelante y muchos de los 9 novatos ahora habían superado a la antigua generación…o bueno, la mayoría.

-Mamá…- Sarada solo musito mientras Sakura miro de reojo a su hija, esperando decirle lo que ella estaba viviendo ahora, pero tenía miedo de perderla, no quería que pensaba mal de ella.

"Mi hija, mi pedazo de cielo…sé que haz de pensar que me estoy comportando muy raro últimamente pero no puedo decírtelo aun, no hasta que tome la mayor decisión de todas: divorciarme de tu padre"

-¿Qué es eso?- Bolt miro a Sabaku como estaba tocando un viejo collar que tenía en sus posiciones en su cuello, pero al parecer estaba "roto" porque no se abría para nada.

-¿Esto? Ni yo mismo se, mi madre dice que solo lo puedo abrir cuando esté listo o algo parecido, aunque no entiendo que sea pero…lo conservo de todas formas.- Decía con toda la calma del mundo y guardando el collar nuevamente mirando el paisaje con seriedad.

-Debes de querer mucho a tu madre Sabaku, hablas maravillas de ella.- Decía Sakura mientas Sabaku se quedó pensando en esas palabras, su madre fungía como ambos padres y todos los sacrificios que ella hizo por él, ahora Sabaku se los pagaría: Siendo el Gennin más fuerte de todos.

 **-Anochecer-**

-Madrugaremos mañana, Sarada no olvides que practicaremos un poco la retención de chakra.- Sakura estaba sentada en un pequeño tronco cercano a su tienda mientras miraba a su hija bostezando y con sueño escuchando las indicaciones de su madre.

-Si mamá, lo entiendo, buenas noches.- Decía Sarada levantándose del pasto y acercándose a su tienda no sin antes que Sakura la interceptara y le diera un beso en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña.- Sakura le sonreía con ternura mientras Sarada solo asentía, la azabache miro de reojo a Sabaku quien también estaba levantándose del pasto para ir a su tienda a descansar, nuevamente la Uchiha se sintió intrigada en el chico, aun siendo miembro de su equipo, sentía que había misterios en él, ella los quería descubrir, en especial por ese "momento"

" _ **¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos? Sabaku… Demonios contrólate Sarada"**_

-¿Y Bolt?- Pregunto Sakura mirando por el campamento, Sabaku lo inicio que hizo fue señalar la tienda del rubio y unos ronquidos audibles para ambos shinobis.

-¿Esos ronquidos le contestan su pregunta?- Decía Sabaku con algo de ironía mientras Sakura solo rio, sin duda era la imagen de Naruto.

-Si Sabaku, tú también descansa, yo hare guardia.- La voz de la Sensei de los chicos fue clara y Sabaku solo asintió para irse a descansar junto con Sarada, dejando a la ojiverde con sus pensamientos al calor del fuego.

-Ahora todo está en calma.- Sakura se sentó en el tronco, mirando el fuego y las estrellas con una sonrisa, recordando su momento de intimidad con Naruto y mirando el listón rojo en su dedo en lugar del anillo de casada. Suspirando, se puso a pensar en su decisión de divorciarse de inmediato de él, pero tenía miedo…de que él le hiciera algo o aun peor, a Sarada y a esos miedos, se le agrego uno más: perder a Naruto.

-No sabría qué hacer si te perdiera…Naruto.- Sakura apretó el puño con fuerza y se puso a pensar en eso por unos momentos, por alguna razón, sentía que se iba a morir si llegaba a pasar eso. En la guerra estuvo a punto de pasar y estuvo alejada de él por mucho tiempo sin corresponderle sus sentimientos y no quiera volver a pasar por eso…ni hoy…ni en otro tiempo.

 **-Universo Alternativo-**

-¡Estabilícenlo!- Diversos médicos de la alianza shinobi tenía al Hokage con la máscara de oxígeno y monitoreando todo su cuerpo para ayudarlo a recuperarse de una forma rápida.

-¡Signos vitales bajos! ¡Necesita más oxigeno!- La jefe de los médicos de la Alianza Shinobi estaba presionando el cuerpo de Naruto para hacer que respire el rubio, para la tranquilidad de los médicos, los signos de Naruto ya estaban estables, Shizune solo sudo un poco pero únicamente esa tranquilidad era pasajera, sabía que no había que relajarse ahora.

-Listo…está tranquilo ahora.- Decía la azabache con una sonrisa mientras algunos de los médicos se sentían aliviados de escuchar eso.

-Apártense y déjenle espacio.- La orden de Shizune fue clara y con un monitoreo constante por estos momentos, la azabache, salió del quirófano quitándose la máscara médica para estar tranquila, aunque sea por unos minutos.

-¿Shizune?- Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la azabache y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, ella le respondió al Sexto Hokage.

-El Hokage está estable, fue una larga operación pero podemos estar tranquilos.- Decía recargada en la pared Shizune con un Kakashi que podía estar a gusto con la noticia.

-Eso nos da tranquilidad por unos momentos.- Decía Kakashi pensativo y esperando lo mejor para la recuperación de Naruto, Shizune solo miraba la tranquilidad del albino.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto el Raikage, quien era el único que estaba con Kakashi mientras los demás Kages se encontraban ausentes.

-Vayan a la sala de juntas, tenemos que reorganizar todo otra vez.- Con esa orden de Kakashi, Darui solo asintió y se dirigió a la sala de juntas mientras Shizune miraba el andar del Raikage con algo de seriedad.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Kakashi se dirigió a Shizune mientras la doctora solo asentía y ambos se fueron a la oficina privada de Shizune, una vez ahí, la azabache cerró la puerta con llave y lo único que pudo hacer la azabache ahí dentro fue morderse el labio preocupada mientras que Kakashi sabía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fue lo único que le pregunto el albino tomándola con suavidad de los brazos y ella solo lo miro a los ojos, una autentica preocupación se reflejaba.

-¿Se las ha estado tomando?- La azabache le preguntaba de forma tranquila tomándolo de las manos a Kakashi.

-¿Naruto se ha estado tomando las malditas píldoras verdad?- Shizune solo quería que le dijera la verdad Kakashi, él siendo un amigo para Naruto, le prometió no contárselo a nadie pero ante la situación y verlo en el quirófano, no tuvo de otra.

-Sí.- La voz tranquila de Kakashi solo fue momentánea, Shizune no sabía cómo reaccionar y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar una lámpara y con fuerza la estrello contra la pared.

-¡Me prometiste que no lo haría! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que hacen las malditas píldoras reforzadas!- La rabia de la médico en jefe en estos momentos fue grande, que incluso termino por romper cosas de su escritorio completamente molesta mientras Kakashi no le iba a tolerar esos desplantes tomándola de los brazos.

-¿Y qué podía hacer? Akatsuki nos tiene hasta el cuello, teníamos que usarlas y Naruto en especial, se siente comprometido al no poder traer la paz que necesitaba el mundo shinobi.- Kakashi trataba de explicarle la situación real a Shizune mirándola fijamente, mientras ella solo suspiro con leve dolor de cabeza, ella era la única que sabía realmente los efectos de esas dichosas píldoras, solo ella y Tsunade.

-Esas pastillas son peligrosas, te fortalecen físicamente por el triple que las normarles del superhombre pero cuando el efecto se acaba daña todo el sistema nervioso y el conducto de chakra, si Naruto no se recupera él…él…-La azabache no pudo contenerse y cedió ante sus sentimientos de impotencia y rabia.

-No quiero que muera Kakashi.- Shizune se entregaba a los brazos del albino, llorando en el pecho de Kakashi y la única reacción del shinobi solo fue de confort con un abrazo.

-No lo hará, estoy convencido de eso, recuerda que es el shinobi que no sorprenderá a todos, ya lo veras.- Kakashi estaba abrazando con fuerza a Shizune para que se desahogara en todo su dolor y aun así, el Sexto Hokage se sentía culpable…como le iba a explicar que Tsunade había muerto, esa era la pregunta que se hacía el shinobi.

-¿Cómo están sus signos vitales?- La voz de la pelirrosa se hacía sonar en el quirófano con suavidad, uno de los doctores principales del cuidado de Naruto le entrego el reporte preliminar de la situación del Hokage, Sakura no tuvo de otra que comportarse de forma profesional como kunoichi médico.

-Estables, pero la doctora nos pidió que le mantuviéramos un ojo hasta que estemos seguros.- El doctor de la alianza shinobi le respondía con suavidad mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto quien estaba relajado y siendo checado constantemente.

-Ya veo.- Sakura intento moverse hacia el frente e intentar estar con él pero el medico solo le impido el paso.

-Lo siento, no puede pasar a verlo, órdenes del Sexto.-El doctor de la Alianza trataba de calmar a Sakura mientras ella intentaba verlo como fuera, había tantas cosas que quería decirle sin importarle nada.

-Tengo que verlo, él es…

-¡Mierda, se dispararon sus signos, está sufriendo un infarto!- Uno de los médicos le daba algo de oxígeno a Naruto para que respirara y pudiera calmarse pero el corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo acelerado.

-¡Vamos, no perdamos tiempo!- Le secundo otro de los doctores administrándole un calmante para el cuerpo, Sakura solo escuchaba como los doctores hacían su esfuerza con tal salvar la vida al rubio.

-¿Infarto? ¡Naruto!- A Sakura le sorprendió eso, el Hokage estaba teniendo un gran problema de salud, uno que jamás había tenido, lo cual hizo que Sakura se pusiera más molesta que nunca.

-¡Jamás ha tenido un ataque cardiaco! ¡Qué pasa!- La rabia de la ojiverde se hacía notar en el quirófano, el doctor que la sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros para explicarle le situación.

-¡El Hokage tomo unas pastillas experimentales, superiores a las del superhombre y ahora…-Un zumbido causo que el medico observara los signos de Naruto que se disparaban al cielo registrando una marca crítica y el rubio aun inconsciente se movía y sudaba para variar.

-No…no, no ¡Me niego a creer eso!- Otro de los doctores buscaba estabilizar al Hokage para que pudiera recuperarse con calma mientras Sakura miraba con una cara horrorizada el espectáculo.

-¡Arhg!- El grito de dolor se escuchó en toda la sala tomándose el pecho para poder aguantar el efecto de las píldoras experimentales mientras será tomado por varios doctores, Sakura al escuchar su grito, quito de su lugar a uno de los doctores para aferrarse el rubio al punto del quiebre.

-No…mi amor no…estoy aquí, respira por favor ¡Respira y cálmate!- Sakura tomo de la mano al rubio con toda su fuerza al punto del quiebre mirándolo como sufría el infarto mientras era tranquilizado por como fuera, en eso, Kakashi y Shizune volvieron a entrar y estas vez, el Sexto Hokage al mirar a Sakura muy cerca de Naruto, no se tentó de su buena persona y por el bien de los dos, opto por mantener su orden.

-¡Les dije que no entrara nadie, sáquenla!- Con esas palabras llenas de rabia, dos ANBUS tomaron a la ojiverde de los brazos para llevarla fuerza de la sala de urgencias mientras ella forcejeaba en el acto.

-¡Suéltenme, Naruto!- El grito de Sakura fue escuchado pero no atendido, los doctores hacía su mejor esfuerzo para calmar el malestar del rubio mientras él se quejaba de dolor por el efecto de las píldoras del superhombre, los signos vitales pronto estaban descendiendo a una velocidad drástica haciendo que Shizune nuevamente tomara valentía e intentar calmar a Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos y frustración si es que ella no lo conseguía. Los signos vitales del rubio estaban críticos y los doctores de la Alianza trataban de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Lo estamos perdiendo!- Uno de los doctores intento inyectarle un calmante cardiaco para su dolor mientras el rubio gimoteaba y se movía de puro dolor mientras Sakura miraba a su ex esposo ahí, sufriendo por todo y ella…se sentía tan culpable de verlo así, ya no podía seguir mirando sin hacer nada y con toda su fuerza liberando su sello, golpeo a los dos ANBU para tratar de salvarlo, al amor de su vida y a quien por circunstancias del destino…lo dejo, no iba a permitir que su ángel de ojos azules muriera así y no permitiría que nadie más de su familia muriera…o ella perecería en el intento-

-¡Naruto!


	37. Capitulo 37: Pesadilla entre el fuego

**Capítulo 37:** Pesadilla entre el Fuego

 **-Bosque-** **  
**

Después de salvar a su amada, aprovecho investigar en los alrededores del bosque para cerciorarse de que no haya ningún renegado rodando por ahí.

-Veamos que hay por acá, siento que esos renegados siguen por aquí.- Naruto a su gran velocidad se encamino a la dirección opuesta del campamento del equipo de Sakura, mientras más avanzaba, cada vez sentía que podría encontrar peligro delante por lo cual se mantuvo preparado antes de cualquier cosa. A lejos se podía ver una nube de humo emergiendo de una posición algo lejana, Naruto supo que estaba cerca de la posición de los shinobis renegados, apretando el paso y enfocado en terminar con estos renegados que sin duda estarían al pendiente de lo sucedido en esta noche. Pero cuando Naruto llegó al borde del pequeño poblado que estaba ocupado por los renegados…encontró algo peor.

-No…esto, no puede ser- Naruto detuvo su andar y sus ojos se abrieron al ver el pequeño pueblo, donde pensaba que habría un campamento de shinobis renegados en un poblado en el país del fuego, encontró solo un pueblo fantasma, consumido por lo parecía ser una explosión y los cuerpos de los shinobis yacían en el suelo, las casas y diversos establecimientos pequeños incendiados y cayéndose a pedazos. Naruto solo quedo en silencio y camino en todo el pueblo aun consumido en las llamas, el Hokage noto que hubo una gran batallas, analizando los cuerpos de los shinobis muertos, noto que había flechas y marcas de espadas en sus cuerpos, pero eso no era lo peor, si no que atrapados en los escombros, se encontraban los cuerpos de civiles, ya sin vida y algunos cuerpos se consumían en el fuego, Naruto sintió una gran pena e impotencia al ver esto, en especial cuando incluso había ancianos con flechas atravesadas en sus cuerpos y los niños…Naruto no pudo expresar el dolor que sentía al ver los cuerpos de los infantes sufriendo el mismo destino que los adultos, el poder del Kyuubi salió con fuerza del cuerpo de Naruto y con un grito de oído, pudo desahogarse.

\- ¿Quién fue? – El rubio apretó sus puños con fuerza esperando encontrar las respuestas necesarias, investigando entre los escombros esperando encontrar sobrevivientes, noto algo entre la madera de las casas y entre el fuego, el rubio con habilidad tomo lo que parecía ser un estandarte, se dio cuenta de que tenía dibujado un símbolo, un símbolo que jamás se ha visto por esos lados: un jinete encima de un caballo sosteniendo algo.

-¿Caballos?- Naruto observo a detalle dicho estandarte y mirando que el jinete tenía una espada en su mano, al igual que manchas de sangre de un inocente, el rubio solo apretó dicho estandarte con fuerza, jamás en la historia del mundo Shinobi había visto algo así y quería saber más.

-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? Nunca había visto esto en mi vida, tengo que volver…tengo el presentimiento de que no han dejado estas tierras- Naruto se llevó consigo el estandarte en uno de sus bolsillos y regreso por su camino original para ir a la aldea, preocupado, molesto y lleno de rabia ante lo que vio pero esto sería solo el principio de una noche muy larga para el Hokage.

 **-Puertas de Konoha-**

La noche normalmente era fría en Konoha pero alguien tenía que estar de guardia y era el trabajo de Kotetsu e Izumo, sin dudan eran los mejores guardias de la puerta desde hace ya años, a lo cual ambo estaban atentos a cualquier llegada inusual.

-Está muy tranquilo hoy, como siempre ¿No lo crees?- Izumo se recargo en la puerta como si nada mirando al horizonte.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor así y no tener que ver un conflicto más grande afuera, algo de paz nos cae mal.- Kotetsu solo sonreía ante la opinión de su amigo, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando ambos miraron a lo lejos, como una figura estaba caminando de forma tambaleante, ambos tomaron sus kunais para atacar en caso de cualquier de que fuera un atacante, pero dicha persona al acercarse más, tenía la peor pinta, cansado, con hambre y sed y con sangre en su ropa, lo que se podía distinguir era la banda de Iwagakuren. Kotetsu e Izumo al ver esto se sorprendieron e de inmediato fueron en su ayuda al ver que no podía mantenerse en pie por más tiempo.

-Mierda ¿Quién le hizo esto?- Izumo lo tomo de un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar un poco mientras el shinobi de Iwa estaba caminando por inercia.

-Tenemos que ir por el Hokage ahora, pero antes un médico, descuida, esteraras bien- Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, fueron interceptados por uno de los hombres más confiables de Naruto quien estaba por ahí por casualidad en dirección a su casa.

-¿Qué hacen fuera de su posición? ¿Y quién es él?- El líder del clan Nara con su cigarro encendido miro a los dos guardias con el shinobi muy lastimado e inconsciente.

-Es un shinobi de Iwa, está mal herido y vamos a llevarlo al hospital, llego hasta aquí con poca energía y esta sangre en su ropa- Izumo le exponía la situación de Shikamaru mientras el Nara miraba al shinobi.

-Llévenlo de inmediato y traigan a Shizune, fue víctima de una batalla y una que perdió- Los dos guaridas asintieron y llevaron al shinobi inconsciente al hospital central de Konoha, Shikamaru suspiro y los siguió a una distancia prudente.

 **-Hospital general de Konoha-**

-Estará bien, que bueno que lo trajeron, unos minutos más y quizás no viviría para contarlo- El shinobi de Iwa estaba ya en la cama completamente inconsciente y vendado, el esfuerzo de Shizune fue de lo mejor mientras Shikamaru seguía pensando que fue lo que paso y que fue lo que le motivo a este ninja a venir de tan lejos en esas condiciones.

-Este shinobi…no pudo llegar solo aquí, nadie en esas condiciones puede llegar de Iwa a Konoha, es una distancia muy grande y por las heridas, debió a ver enfrentado un enemigo fuerte, quiero ver algo.- Shikamaru se acercó al ninja e inspeccionando la ropa, notando una nueva herida en su brazo.

-Esa herida es nueva.- Shizune comenzó a examinar la herida del ninja, limpiándola y poniéndole un poco de vendas con alcohol.

-Le impacto algo con mucha fuerza, a una gran distancia para crear esta herida.- Decía Shizune mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo, Shikamaru por otro lado observo que el procedente de Iwa traía algo en sus manos, logrando quitárselo.

-¿Qué es esto?- El joven Nara al abrir lo que parecía un pedazo de tela roja, miro como el símbolo de un jinete se presentaba, el azabache no dejo de mirar dicho símbolo y mirando al ninja inconsciente, supo que algo había pasado en Iwa, al darle la vuelta al estandarte observo que había unas palabas que era claras y eso puso a Shikamaru en un estado de alerta, saliendo del cuarto del hospital con una Shizune que estaba preocupada por el cambio radical de Shikamaru.

-Esto tiene que verlo Naruto, pero de inmediato- El joven Nara se encamino directo a la torre del Hokage para informarle sobre la situación. Al momento de llegar a las puertas y caminar por el pasillo de la oficina de Naruto, se encontró con Sai en la puerta custodiándole.

-¿Sucede algo Shikamaru?- Pregunto el líder del clan Nara al ver al shinobi de la tinta como si nada y con su clásico tono de voz.

-Necesito hablar con Naruto, es importante- Shikamaru trato de apartar a Sai de su camino pero el shinobi de piel pálida no le permitió provocando algo de fricción en ellos.

-En estos momentos el Hokage está ocupado, a menos que tengas algo importante que decirle, entonces puedes pasar.- Fue lo que Sai dijo ante un Shikamaru que estaba algo impaciente y molesto por esa actitud de Sai, a lo cual para…tuvo que mostrarle lo que había descubierto. El joven Nara le mostro no solo el estandarte del jinete, sino que tenía envuelto en él: La banda de la Tsuchikage.

-Iwa tiene problemas, grandes y al parecer…nosotros seguimos.- Shikamaru se mostraba serio y Sai al ver dicha banda y estandarte, solo le cedió el paso a Shikamaru, el Nara sabía que algo grande había pasado y era mejor hablarlo con Naruto, por lo que al abrir la puerta de la oficina…no encontró nada.

 **-El campamento / Tienda de Sakura-**

Lejos de Konoha y de los descubrimientos de Naruto y Shikamaru respectivamente, se encontraba el nuevo equipo siete, durmiendo de forma placentera, en especial la pelirosa, quien dormía tranquilamente hasta caer en un sueño profundo después de dar una repasada a la misión que le dio su amado rubio, con una sonrisa y mordiéndose un poco el labio, al parecer soñaba algo erótico…pero ese sueño terminaría rápido…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura sintió que no podía dormir en la noche así que decidió despertar y salir a dar una vuelta, cercas de ahí tomo agua de un lago que se encontraba a tan pocos minutos, presintió que alguien la estaba vigilando al escuchar los ruidos que venía de los arbustos.

-¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?!-Dio un paso más adelante para acercarse un poco más, talvez fue parte de su imaginación. Al cabo de unos minutos al volver al campamento y con poco de frio, vio que la tienda de Sarada estaba abierta.

-¿Sarada? Que haces despierta a esas horas?-Sakura pregunto de forma tranquila pero no escuchaba la voz de su hija a lo cual entro para ver si estaba todo bien pero su sorpresa fue que estaba vacío, no estaban las cosas de su hija y solamente estaba una luz prendida.

-¡Hija! ¡Sarada! ¡Dónde estás!- Sakura salió completamente desesperada de la tienda, el aire comenzó a sentirse más frio y buscaba por todos lados algún rastro de su hija, la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de la pelirrosa y ahí, de la nada… una voz helada le susurró al oído y…

-Sakura- La ojiverde al escuchar esa voz, que le daba un escalofrió total en su cuerpo, al darse la vuelta, miro a la última persona que quería ver.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Dónde está mi hija! ¡Te voy a matar si le haces algo a ella!- Preparando chacra en sus puños para defenderse y en eso escucho la voz de su hija.

\- M-mamá…- A un lado de Sasuke, se encontraba Sarada pero de rodillas y con una cara de terror en sus ojos y con lágrimas, Sakura de inmediato jaló a Sarada para abrazarla con fuerza y calmarla

-Tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien- Sakura observa a un Sasuke serio, como siempre lo conoció pero con una rabia que no se calmaba con facilidad.

\- Vine por algo que es mío. ¿Dime qué es lo que harás Sakura golpearme? ¡Tú no eres nadie para amenazarme y mucho menos decir lo que tengo que hacer! Recuerda que aquí el que mando soy yo!- Sasuke estaba hablando con mucha frialdad pero fue cuando su ojo activo su Sharingan pero no en la pelirosa, sino en Sarada quien de inmediato cayó en el Genjutsu de su propio padre nuevamente, Sakura al ver el horror de lo que había hecho el Uchiha intento atacarlo para liberarla, Sasuke le detuvo su puño y en un movimiento le torció la mano con fuerza, Sakura grito de dolor, pero nadie parecía oírla, el Uchiha dejando a Sakura en el piso con su mano torcida, el azabache cargó a Sarada en el Genjutsu.

-Me llevare a Sarada y nunca jamás la volverás a ver le enseñare disciplina y la entrenare a mi manera- Sasuke le daba la espalda a la pelirrosa llevándose a Sarada atrapada en su mente y comenzaba a alejarse de la ojiverde.

-¡Nunca dejare que te la lleves! ¡Regrésame a mi hija ahora mismo! ¡Miserable bastardo! – Sakura se levantó y aun con el dolor en su mano intento detener a Sasuke como fuera pero Sasuke ya estaba harto de esto, activando nuevamente su Sharingan en Sakura, hizo que la pelirrosa fuera paralizada mientras permanecía inmóvil, miraba como Sasuke le estaba arrebatando a su hija y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que solo gritar.

\- ¡H.. hij… S.. Sarada! ¡Sarada! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija! ¡Sasuke regrésamela! ¡Si le haces algo juro que te voy a matar! ¡Sarada! ¡Regresa a mi niña! -Sakura veía al Uchiha llevándose a su hija en brazos mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas salir del Genjutsu-

-¡!S… Sarada!- El grito de Sakura se escuchaba en el lugar junto a las lágrimas, atrapada en la parálisis de Sasuke, se sentía impotente y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nada le detenía al Uchiha, hasta desaparecer del lugar con Sarada en brazos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame!- El grito de miedo de Sarada, hizo que Sakura sintiera más dolor e impotencia, el saber que era lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo le era imperdonable, el mundo de Sakura comenzó a ponerse oscuro como la misma noche y fue ahí cuando…

-¡Mamá! ¡Despierta! –Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y levantándose de la cama, comenzaba a jadear y a sudar, mientras Sarada estaba enfrente de ella, la ojiverde vio que ya es de día y al lado de ella ve a su hija quien le estaba hablando por suerte fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla que casi fue real y no desearía que no ocurriera algo así.

-¿Sarada?- Sakura se tocó la frente tratando de calmarse mientras la chica de lentes la miraba preocupada.

-Tenías una pesadilla mamá, me preocupaste un poco ¿Ya estas mejor?- Sakura solo trago saliva y sonrío mientras en su mente estaba más que feliz de que todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla.

-Si hija…todo está bien.-Sakura le sonrió de forma fingida a Sarada mientras se levantaba para salir de la tienda, buscando algo de aire fresco y reponerse de lo que había soñado, mirando de reojo a su hija, ella apretó sus dientes pensando el momento en el que ambas tendría que enfrentarlo a él y esperaba que Naruto estuviera a su lado cuando llegue ese día, que él…fuera como un padre para Sarada.


	38. Capitulo 38: Una nueva amenaza surge

**Capítulo 38:** ¿Una nueva amenaza surge?

 **-En la torre del Hokage-**

-¿Cómo dices? – Shikamaru estaba algo incrédulo con la declaración de Sai al momento de que ellos estaban en la oficina del Hokage vacía y sin saber a dónde había ido el rubio.

\- El Hokage salió hace unas horas no se a donde fue exactamente pero parecía tener mucha prisa.- Dijo el shinobi de piel blanca mientras el líder del clan Nara solo suspiraba un sobándose la cabeza ante tal comportamiento de Naruto, otra vez en la semana.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio?- Dijo Shikamaru tratando de no perder la compostura y no enojarse, porque la información que tenía era vital que se escuchara.

-No creí que fuera importante.- Dijo justificándose Sai con su tono de voz clásico, mientras Shikamaru pensaba en algo.

``Demonios ¿Porque tenía que estar ausente cuando se le necesita? Espero que no tarde estemos en problemas"

-Entonces eso explica porque lo estas esperando ¿supongo yo?- Shikamaru solo esperaría hasta que Naruto viniera y tendría que estar con Sai en la oficina, un momento realmente incomodo estar con él.

-Sí, lo estoy…como se dice, cubriendo.- Decía Sai tratando de sonreír naturalmente.

-Pues lo haces muy mal Sai.- Dijo Shikamaru de brazos cruzados, se escuchó un ruido en la ventana atrayendo la atención de ambos shinobis mientras aparecía el susodicho después de "arreglar" unos asuntos.

-Gracias Sai por cubrirme un buen rato…- Cuando Naruto entro por la ventana todo confiado en que su plan salía a la perfección, se topó con la mirada de Shikamaru de "estas en problemas otra vez" y Naruto solo entro como si nada cerrando la ventana y sentándose como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Este, puedo explicarlo Shikamaru.- Decía Naruto sudando un poco la gota gorda mientras el joven Nara suspiraba.

-Apuesto que si Naruto, pero tenemos problemas serios.- Shikamaru le mostro lo que era la banda de Kurotsuchi, Naruto lo tomo con calma pero arqueando la ceja confundido.

-¿La banda de la Tsuchikage? Mmmm….¿Cómo se llamaba?- El Hokage andaba despistado para la sorpresa de Sai y Shikamaru, no podían creer que estaba tranquilo y seguir de despistado como siempre-

-Kurotsuchi.- Dijo Sai con franqueza para ayudar a Naruto en recordar los nombres.

-Eso, ¡Gracias Sai! ¿Ella está aquí?- Pregunto Naruto confiado y creyó que era una visita normal por eso de los exámenes Chunnin que vendrían en un mes.

-No tienes remedio, creó que deberías ver esto.- Dijo Shikamaru con tranquilidad pero con un rostro con algo de preocupación, poniendo en el escritorio lo que era el estandarte que había encontrado en el cuerpo del Shinobi de Iwa, Naruto se sorprendió al ver dicho símbolo dentro de la oficina.

-Ese estandarte…- El Hokage tomo dicho estandarte, no daba crédito a lo que veía y de su bolsillo, tomo el estandarte que había recogido en la villa en donde había ido después de su encuentro con Sakura.

-¿Por qué tienes uno similar Naruto?- La pregunta de Kakashi fue ignoraba por completo ante los oídos de Naruto aferrándose a ellos.

-Llama a Kakashi-Sensei Shikamaru, de inmediato-¡Ahora!- La voz algo molesta de Naruto sorprendió al Shikamaru, quien al notarlo así decidió ir por él y aunque él quería preguntar a donde estaba, la situación en estos momentos era más importante que trivialidades por el momento.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Sai fue quien primero lanzo la pregunta ante la tensión que se estaba viviendo, Naruto se quedó en seco, buscando la respuesta más obvia y convincente.

-Arreglando unas cosas Sai…pero ahora las cosas están de mal en peor.- Decía Naruto mirando los estandartes con enojo al recordar los cuerpos de aquellos que murieron dentro de la villa.

-Y será mucho peor Naruto.- Una nueva voz se escuchaba en la oficina, el sexto Kage no necesitaba una presentación, él era uno de los hombres importantes de Naruto y al conocer la situación, de una forma u otra, él tenía algo que pondría la situación actual de cabeza.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.- Fue lo único que dijo el albino para la sorpresa de los presente y en especial para el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-Sensei?- Naruto ya no sabía que más le iba a pasar en esta noche, de una de las mejores de su vida junto a Sakura, se tornaría un poco peor.

-No sé cómo explicártelo y aunque no quiero que pienses mal…Hinata…entro a tu oficina en la noche antes de la entrega de las misiones.-El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, Sai y Shikamaru se miraron incrédulos ante la declaración de Kakashi y esperaban una respuesta del rubio, el solo se quedó callado, tenía que escuchar la versión de Kakashi pero en estos momentos en Hinata no podía confiarse ahora, no después de lo que por el momento ha hecho y se preguntaba si ella era capaz ¿Capaz de hacerle daño a su propio hijo?

-Campamento del equipo 7, a la mañana siguiente-

-¿Estas bien mamá?- Sarada se puso detrás de Sakura mientras ella respiraba lentamente simulando algo de meditación, tratando de sacarse esa horrenda pesadilla que tenía, la ojiverde abrió los ojos suspirando y volteando a ver a su pequeña hija.

-Todo está bien hija, si, un mal sueño pero es todo, ahora que ambas estamos despiertas creo que es el momento de iniciar con algo de entrenamiento especial- Sakura se sentaba en el pasto mientras Sarada arqueaba la ceja.

-Mamá, ¿sabes que solo estas en paños menores verdad?- Sakura se dio cuenta de las palabras de su hija riéndose algo avergonzada pero de todos modos haciéndolo ante la sorpresa de su hija.

-Mucho mejor así hija, además ningún chico nos ve por aquí.- Sakura se reía mientras Sarada sentía algo de vergüenza al escuchar eso de su madre mirando de reojo las tiendas de Bolt y de Sabaku.

-Pero ellos mamá ¿Qué pasa si despiertan?- Sarada estaba algo quisquillosa mientras la pelirrosa pensaba un poco.

-Está bien, me pondré mi ropa y luego vamos a entrenar- Sakura se levantó risueña entrando nuevamente a su tienda para vestirse por completo, Sarada entre tanto esperaría un poco.

-Ya está Sarada ahora ¿Nos vamos?- Sakura salió tranquilamente de la tienda caminando hacia donde estaba el lago junto a su hija, pero Sarada aún tenía sus dudas.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto la azabache mientras Sakura permanecía en silencio tarareando una canción, a los pocos minutos llegaron al cuerpo de agua mientras Sarada solo mirada el lago bajo los reflejos del sol, un ambiente tranquilo.

-Es bonito.- Mientras eso decía Sarada, Sakura se sentó en el paso en posición de loto respirando lentamente.

-Ahora si Sarada, vamos a entrenar como te lo prometí.- Sarada solo asintió ante el consejo de su madre y haciendo lo mismo se puso enfrente de ella en la misma posición esperando una indicación de la ojiverde.

-¿Puedes sentir el aire? ¿La sensación del pasto en tu cuerpo y la brisa del lago?- Sakura con los ojos cerrados meditaba sintiendo el aire correr por todo su cuerpo, Sarada no entendía exactamente qué estaba haciendo su madre por el momento, pensó que se enfrentaría a ella en un combate amistoso pero ni eso.

-Algo ¿pero qué tiene que ver con el entrenamiento?- Pregunto de forma curiosa y Sakura solo abrió los ojos suspirando.

-Sarada, ser un ninja no es solo aprender jutsus o manejar armas, se trata de tener equilibrio, ya sea físico como mental. En este caso, hablo del chakra y una forma sencilla de acumulación y de mejor manejo. Al final, tu control de chakra puede ser determinante para una batalla.- Sakura le hacía una pequeña lección de lo que se trata ser un shinobi, Sarada no estaba convencida aun pero era un buen consejo, a su criterio.

-Está bien.- Fue lo único que dijo su hija y Sakura comenzaría su entrenamiento por fin.

-Primero vamos a respirar, hay que relajarnos y no pensar en nada, tenemos que tener una paz interna.- Sakura entraba en su mente buscando paz, contrario al entrenamiento de Tsunade hace ya años, pero este tipo de entrenamiento le mejoraba el chakra aún más rápido, era su modo de entrenar.

-Ok, tratare.- Cuando Sarada lo quiso intentar, tenía problemas de concentración, sentía que no podía relajarse por algunos pensamientos que tenía y eso lo logro a notar Sakura.

-No estés tensa hija, puedo sentir como estas intentando controlar el chakra, deja que te muestre un poco.- Sakura se quedó inmóvil en su meditación y en su tranquilidad, el chakra comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo a gran velocidad, además de que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo de forma equitativa mientras Sarada observaba eso impresionada por el comportamiento de su madre.

"A pesar de que mamá esta inmóvil, su chakra está moviéndose con rapidez y sin hacer ruido. Esto es interesante."

-Ahora vuelve a intentarlo Sarada.- Sakura volvía a repetir la instrucción a Sarada y la azabache intentaría hacerlo bien y aunque pudo sentirse una leve mejoría, aun le faltaba mucho, Sakura observo detenidamente como el chakra de Sarada de movía pero con dificultades.

" _ **Sarada aún está dudando, pero un paso a la vez…Me pregunto si los chicos ya se levantaron"**_

 **-Mientras tanto-**

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien dormí!- A estas horas de la mañana Bolt se estiraba como nunca y recuperando la energía perdida al otro día, esperaba un saludo colectivo pero en vez eso, no encontró nada, solo un campamento en silencio.

-¿Pero qué?- Se rasco la cabeza esperando que alguien le respondiera al rubio, pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Bolt camino un poco para ver que las tiendas estaban vacías y comenzó a preocuparse más de lo debido.

-Espero que no me hayan abandonado otra vez, sería el colmo.- Se quejaba el rubio mientras caminaba en círculos como su la respuesta estuviera ahí, en eso, entre los arbusto escucho un sonido de un golpe y a los pájaros volar, Bolt se de inmediato a ver quién era y para su sorpresa, era Sabaku quien estaba desde temprano ahí, practicando su taijutsu con un árbol, el joven de cabello oscuro y leve rojizo pateaba con fuerza esperando derribar el árbol, estaba de igual forma pensativo en un comentario que alguien le había dicho antes de ser un shinobi.

" _ **Tienes que esforzarte al máximo, nadie te va a regalar las cosas sino te esfuerzas"**_

-¿Entrenando desde temprano?- Ese pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Bolt le hablo por la espalda mirando como Sabaku estaba intentando derribar el árbol.

-Podría decirse eso Bolt. No todos podemos dormir como tú.- Dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su comentario Sabaku mientras el rubio lo miraba detenidamente.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Se quiso molestar el hijo del Hokage pero solo se aguantó las ganas de golpear a su compañero.

-Nada.- Sabaku con todo el chakra en su pierna logro romper el árbol desde su tronco, el muchacho azabache estaba satisfecho con su entrenamiento.

-Qué bueno que no soy un árbol.- Decía en tono de broma Bolt mientras Sabaku lo miraba.

-¿Y dime tú no piensas entrenar un poco?- Pregunto Sabaku tomando un poco de agua de su botella, el rubio solo se quedó pensando un poco con respecto a la sugerencia de su compañero.

-No creo necesitar eso.- Dijo con algo de seguridad en su persona, Sabaku solo se reía de forma sarcástica.

-Oh claro, estoy hablando con el hijo del Hokage.- Esas palabras le eran gracias para él pero para Bolt no le causaba ninguna gracia nuevamente mirándolo como si quisiera golpearlo.

-Que gracioso, lo cierto es que mi padre no es de esas personas que ayudan a sus hijos a entrenar, se la pasa tanto tiempo en la oficina que se la ha de olvidar a su familia.- Bolt se recargo en un árbol explicándole las cosas a Sabaku aunque le falto mucho tacto para eso.

-Al menos tienes un padre, yo nunca conocí al mío.- Sabaku apretó con fuerza la botella suspirando, el rubio recordó la situación de su compañero y esperaba que no le diera un patada en la cara.

-Ups, lo siento no era mi intención.- Dijo Bolt tratando de disculparse con Sabaku mientras se ponía de nuevo sus vendajes en las manos con tranquilidad.

-No pasa nada, es mejor que nos preparemos, no sabemos si la Sensei nos diga algo.- Con esas palabras Sabaku se fue directo al campamento mientras Bolt lo seguía intrigado aun por los misterios que podía tener su compañero, cuando ambos shinobis regresaban al campamento, se encontraba con su Sensei y Sarada hablando unas cosillas.

-Aun te falta mucho Sarada, pero es un comienzo lo que hiciste.- Decía la ojiverde acariciando el cabello de su hija con suavidad.

-Es la primera vez que entreno así pero es incómodo con el silencio que hay.- Decía Sarada acomodándose el cabello tras ser desordenado por su madre

-Y eso que no entrenaste con Lady Tsunade.- Dijo Sakura recordando el doloroso y cansado entrenamiento de la Sannin por el que tuvo que pasar.

-¡Sensei!- Bolt saludaba a la ojiverde mientras ella sonreía al escuchar la voz de su alumno.

-Hola chicos, buenos días.- Saludo a los dos muchachos viendo como estaban listos para comenzar un nuevo día.

-Estamos listos para lo que sea en estos momentos ¿Qué sigue?- Pregunto Bolt estando cerca de su Sensei.

-Veo que estas mucho mejor Bolt, me da gusto verte así.- Decía Sakura acariciando la mejilla del rubio y checándole la herida que tenía aun en el cuello, pero ya no era tan grave.

-Bien, ahora tenemos nuevas órdenes, vamos a una villa al sur.- La orden de la ojiverde era clara y se tendrían que mover para no ser sorprendidos una vez más por los shinobis rebeldes.

-¿Y qué buscaremos allá mamá?- Pregunto Sarada acomodándose los lentes.

-Solo información de los shinobis renegados.- Fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa mientras los Gennin asentían esperando el momento para irse y Sakura comenzó a correr dejándolo atrás.

-Cuando quieran.- Decía con una sonrisa la ojiverde y apenas reaccionando los chicos ante la sorpresiva carrera de Sakura. Al momento en el que estaban corriendo hacia el sur, Bolt tenía un poco de curiosidad en un tema específico.

-¿Y dónde estuvieron esta mañana?- Bolt le pregunto de forma pacífica y tranquila a Sarada, aunque ella no contestaría de la misma forma.

-Es un asunto privado, de madre a hija.- Sarada decía con una determinación fuerte y Bolt solo hizo que su curiosidad aumentara para saber de qué hablaron.

-Pero es nuestra Sensei.- Bolt trato de usar un argumento válido para saber más, aun siendo un tema privado.

-Pero mi madre en primer lugar.- Sarada le sacó la lengua al rubio y adelantándose un poco para evitar más preguntas de Bolt quien no tardo en acercarse mientras Sabaku solo suspiraba.

-Estos dos me darán un dolor de cabeza antes del día de mañana.- El azabache no entendía como es que le había tocado un equipo que se peleaba entre sí, pero al final, los respetaba.

-No sé pero…me recuerdan a dos personas.- Decía Sakura entre broma y broma recordando cuando ella y Naruto eran niños, lo cual era otro de los recuerdos que tanto atesora, pero eso nadie lo sabía y de paso nadie sabría.

-Estamos cerca chicos, apretemos el paso.- Sakura apresuraba el paso para dejar a los chicos con su discusión, ella fue la primera en llegar y al instante detuvo su andar esperando encontrar la villa para la búsqueda de la información pero solo se quedó en silencio con sus ojos abierto, había encontrado otra cosa.

-¡Si, gane!- Bolt celebraba mientras llegaba de segundo, a sus palabras, lo cual a Sarada no le gusto para nada la actitud del chico rubio.

-No era una carrera Bolt, no seas inmaduro.-Decía Sarada suspirando al ver al actitud inmadura de Bolt.

-Lo sé pero me gusta ser siempre el primero en llegar.- Decía Bolt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Sabaku los miraba por detrás.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio.- Decía poniendo su mano en su rostro mirando a los dos shinobis pelear, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención azabache, sino como su Sensei estaba parada si decir nada.

-¿Sensei? ¿Está todo bien?- Sabaku trato de que le respondiera desde lejos y Sakura solo se quedo ahí.

-Por…por dios.- Sakura puso su mano en su boca con una expresión horrorizada preocupando a Sarada y a Bolt de inmediato, el rubio fue quien se le adelanto para ver qué había pasado. Para cuando Bolt estaba alado de Sakura, el niño rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, ambos estaban mirando lo que parecía sacado de un cuento de horror, toda una villa en escombros, con rastro de fuego aun por todos lados y cadáveres por todos lados, Sarada y Sabaku fueron con ellos para ver el campo hecho pedazos, Sarada también se puso blanca al ver tal masacre.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Sabaku trato de avanzar para ver más a fondo lo que había pasado, la ojiverde con esa mirada de miedo comenzó a caminar lentamente y por inercia, lentamente hacía donde estaba lo que quedaba de la villa, los chicos solo miraban el lento andar de su Sensei y Sarada trato de llamarla, pero era inútil, Sakura no respondía a los llamados de su hijo mientras trataba de decir algo pero no había palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo, incluso mujeres estaban el suelo, siendo asesinadas a sangre fría.

-¿Quién fue capaz de hacer algo así? Y más inocentes, este poblado no tenía shinobis de la hoja u otras aldeas.- Sakura suspiraba muy aterrada, mirando como algunas personas habían muerto de forma espantosa, incluso con brazos cortados. Mientras los chicos estaban preocupados por lo que había pasado y en especial de su Sensei, Sarada solo se quedó callada apretando el puño llena de impotencia. Y eso lo noto Sabaku.

-¿Sarada?- El chico azabache trato de llamar la atención de su compañera, Sarada estaba entrada en sus pensamientos y un recuerdo mucho antes de ser una shinobi, aquel recuerdo de una vez que hablada con Sakura en la cocina, entendiendo uno de los miedos más profundos de su madre.

 **Flashback**

"Y dime mamá ¿Cómo fue la guerra en la que estuviste?"- Sarada al hacer la pregunta, Sakura rompió con fuerza un plato que estaba lavando y teniendo un pequeño episodio de malestar, tosiendo un poco. La chica de lentes se espantó de como su madre estaba algo mal.

"Sarada…esa es una de las pocas cosas de las que quiero borrar de mi mente, no quiero recordar ese ambiente tan hostil, lleno de muerte y sufrimiento. Es una de esas cosas que…no quiero que experimentes"- Sakura solo recordaba todas aquellas personas que habían muerto en la guerra, una de las peores experiencias de su vida, pero no quería entrar en detalles y ella no quería entrar de nuevo en un conflicto así, donde sus seres queridos y amigos, se fueran para siempre.

 **Fin del flashback**

Sakura estaba inspeccionando el lugar, los escombros para ver si no había cuerpos enterrados en la zona, lamentablemente los encontraba, ya sea quemados o con heridas en el cuerpo. Sakura le cerraba los ojos a varios de ellos en su camino sintiendo impotencia de lo que veía.

-No dejaron a nadie vivo, chicos ayúdenme por aquí.- Sakura decía con un tono de voz fuerte, Sabaku y Bolt corriendo para ayudar a su Sensei mientras Sarada lo hacía lentamente observando la catástrofe. En varios minutos, los ninjas comenzaron a cavar tumbas improvisadas y a tomar los cuerpos para darles al menos dignidad incluso en la muerte. Tras eso y el pasar de dos horas a lo mucho o quizás más, tomaron un minuto de silencio en honor de los hombres y mujeres muertos, no encontraron cuerpos de niños o ancianos, aliviando un poco el pesar de Sakura.

-Sé que no podremos hacer nada más, pero al menos podrán tener un lugar digno para descansar.- Sakura miro con tristeza cada tumba, mientras los tres Gennins estaban pensativos cada uno, al ver un campo de muerte.

-Iré a explorar, quédense aquí.- Sakura se dio la vuelta alejándose de ellos y yendo a otro lugar de la villa a investigar más, a ver si encontraba una pista, Bolt estaba molesto con lo que había visto pateando una roca con fuerza.

-Esto es una mierda ¿Quién haría esto?- De brazos cruzados el chico rubio sentía molestia, Sabaku se separó un poco de ellos pero no tan lejos mientras Sarada sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-A lo mejor fueron esos shinobis renegados, los muy bastardos no tuvieron piedad alguna.- Era la única explicación que Sarada tenía en el momento.

-No fueron ellos.- Sabaku miraba un pequeño risco a las afueras de la villa con una mirada seria, Bolt y Sarada fueron a ver qué era lo que observaba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Sabaku?- Bolt antes de llegar con él, se cuestionó esa declaración, Sarada también se lo preguntaba pero mejor esperaría la respuesta de su compañero.

-Por eso.- Sabaku señalo hacía abajo y Bolt junto con la Uchiha se quedaron paralizados y sin palabras, para su sorpresa, los shinobis renegados que se habían enfrentado antes y muchos más, estaban muertos, entre las rocas y el pasto estaban todos su cuerpos con miles de flechas e incluso asesinados por sus propias armas.

-Incluso ellos fueron exterminados, pero por su estado de composición, vinieron después de que alguien más arrasara esta población. – Sabaku estaba sorprendido de todo esto, una fuerza dominante había arrasado con ellos y en silencio, nadie noto su presencia y como llegaron, pero los chicos con la escena ante sus ojos vieron un mundo que ellos desconocían en tiempos de paz: uno de los efectos de la guerra. Mientras que en su soledad, Sakura inspeccionaba el lugar en búsqueda de pistas sin éxito por el momento, hasta llegar a un gran árbol y para su sorpresa, la insignia en la banda de los ninjas la reconocía: era de la aldea.

-Dios.- Sakura miro con horror como cinco shinobis de la hoja habían sido colgados y lo peor es que dos de ellos eran Gennins, con una Kunai la ojiverde bajó los cuerpos con cuidado para ver su estado y si podía hacer algo, pero era tarde, para ellos lo era, Sakura analizo el estado de uno de ellos mirando varias heridas de flechas en el cuerpo, las heridas estaban frescas aun y una que otra cortada en todo su cuerpo.

-Heridas de batalla y, los dejaron colgados mientras les tiraban más flechas.- Estaba más que furiosa Sakura de ver a uno de los suyos muertos de una forma cruel, algo le llamo la atención mientras le cerraba los ojos a los shinobis, un estandarte olvidado en un rincón, al tomarlo, la ojiverde vio que tenía impreso el logo de un caballo, un símbolo que ella desconocía y que los responsables de la masacre eran los culpables, se quedó pensativa por un rato y temió por la aldea, tendría que ir y avisarle a Naruto de la situación.

-¿Mamá?- Sarada estaba detrás de ella mientras Sakura seguía mirando el estandarte detenidamente y arrancándola de la madera, la guardo en su bolsa levantándose volteando ver a su hija con una mirada seria.

-Regresamos a la aldea ahora, pero rápido.- Sakura en ese momento tomo una velocidad sorprendente dejando a su hija a tras quien segundos después fue con ella para regresar a la aldea, Bolt y Sabaku al ver la velocidad de su Sensei decidieron ir detrás junto a Sarada, aun así, la pelirrosa tenía dudas y preocupaciones, ¿Acaso se aproximaba una amenaza mayor? ¿Una que jamás hayan visto? Se lo llegaba a preguntar…teniendo algo de miedo.

 **-Lugar desconocido-**

-Mi señor, los hombres están listos, esperamos órdenes.- Uno de los jinetes entraba a lo que parecía ser una tienda modesta, en donde su líder se encontraba meditando con la espada en mano y una velas con incienso, el líder de los jinetes no abrió sus ojos para nada mientras continuaba meditando.

-Dividan la compañía, unos irán al Oeste mientras yo comandare el Este, nos veremos en el punto de reunión al alba.- El principal líder de los jinetes se levantó con lentitud para atar a su cintura la espada apagando las velas y colocándose nuevamente su casco de guerra.

-¿Y los exploradores ya pusieron el mensaje?- Sus ojos color negro hicieron contacto con los de su soldado, este solo agacho la cabeza en forma de lealtad.

-Así es mi señor, los exploradores dejaron el mensaje que usted ordeno.- Dijo con una voz tranquila mientras el líder de los jinetes lo miraba con una sonrisa. Al salir de la tienda, observo a todos sus hombres listos con sus armas en mano y encima de sus caballos, esperando las ordenes apropiadas, uno de los solados le trajo su caballo y solo subió en silencio mientras avanzaba entre todos sus guerreros listo para la batalla, alzando los estandartes de su nación y fue ahí cuando uno de ellos lo intercepto.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos mi señor?- El comandante de los jinetes se dio vuelta para ver como en un gran árbol se encontraban alrededor de diez shinobis de distintas aldeas, todos con flechas en sus cuerpos y atados de las manos con cadenas pero con vida.

-Bájenlos.- Los jinetes decidieron soltarlos para que cayeran al suelo de forma pesada y con las pocas energías que tenían, uno de ellos, con el símbolo de Konoha se levantó.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Los Kages te detendrán!- El líder de los jinetes solo miro sin inmutarse el esfuerzo del shinobi, dándose la vuelta y continuando su paso para empezar a liderar la compañía militar.

-Ya saben qué hacer.- Con las órdenes dadas y sin bajar de los caballos, uno por uno de los shinobis eran decapitados a pesar de que algunos pedían piedad, estos no se las daría tan fácil, al terminar la ejecución, incineraron los cuerpos dejando las cabezas en el suelo y cada uno de los 700 efectivos del ejército invasor caminaba entre los grandes pastizales del camino, todos liderados por su comandante.

-Que esto les sirva como una señal.- Hablaba solo para él, siendo escuchado por su segundo hombre al mando.

-¿Una señal de que mi señor?- Pregunto de forma calmada, mientras su superior tomaba un mapa mientras divisaba que pronto se toparía con una división, ahí su ejército se dividiría.

-De que su mundo está a punto de arder bajo mi puño- Al llegar al punto de la división, el líder de La Nación de los Caballos del infierno tomo la delantera tomando el camino de la izquierda con velocidad junto a sus mejores hombres mientras su segundo al mando tomaron el otro paso, ambos llevaban directo a distintas aldeas. La del Oeste llevaba directo a Suna…el Este llevaba a Konoha.


	39. Capitulo 39:La calma precede la tormenta

**Capítulo 39:** La calma precede a la tormenta

 **-Konoha / Al día siguiente-**

La mañana en la aldea del a hoja era calmada, bueno, no para todos. El día de ayer estuvo llego de mucha actividad y en uno de los tejados de un establecimiento, una pelirroja de lentes se ponía unos vendajes en la pierna mientras pensaba en ciertos asuntos que la dejaron sin comprender. Su mirada bajo esos lentes era de seriedad y de serenidad y comenzó a recordar, lo que había pasado ayer, en especial con cierta chica Hyuga.

 _ **"No le creo…no creo en lo que Hinata me dijo en la mañaa, su mirada decía otra cosa"**_

 **-Flashback-**

Antes de su enfrentamiento con el chico misterioso, la joven pelirroja caminaba con tranquilidad sobre una de las propiedades del clan Hyuga con tranquilidad y para su sorpresa, vio a la heredera saliendo del inmueble con su hija en brazos algo apresuradas pero pensó que no le haría daño saludar y platicar un poco.

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás?- Karin saludo de forma cordial a Hinata, pero ella respondió algo tarde ya que estaba sumida en los pensamientos de aquella pelea que tuvo con su esposo y aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Ah Karin –san! H…hola- La Hyuga le respondió sorprendida a Karin mientras su pequeña hija, solo miro su tía aproximándose a ellas como si nada.

\- Hola Hinata, Himawari, pensé que no te encontraría por aquí ¿A dónde van tan aprisa?- Pregunto Karin mirando a la pequeña Hyuga mientras Himawari le sonreía.

\- Vamos ir al consejo del clan tía Karin, vamos a ver a mi abuelo.- Decía la hija menor de Naruto haciendo una reverencia de buena educación y Karin solo le acariciaba el cabello a a Himawari.

-Sí, se nos hizo tarde un poco y, tenemos algo de prisa.- Dijo Hinata algo apresurada tomando de la mano con algo de fuerza a su hija, Karin noto que el chakra de Hinata estaba alterado y al mirar de reojo sus ojos, noto que estaban vidriosos.

-¿Estas bien Hinata? Tus ojos.- Karin quiso indagar un poco más en la incógnita que tenía sobre la mirada de la Hyuga.

-No es nada Karin-san, estoy bien.- Hinata trato de responderle lo más rápido que pudo a Karin para poder ir al consejo de su clan y ya no querer hablar de un tema delicado y privado, pero la Uzumaki solo la miro preocupada con los brazos cruzados.

-A mí no me engañas se ve que lloraste en toda la noche, ayer salí a caminar un rato y escuche ruidos por la ventana de tu residencia pensé que estaban discutiendo porque vi a Naruto salir de la mansión muy molesto nunca antes lo había visto así, ¿paso algo?- Karin recordaba el momento en el que había ido por unas compras y a tomar aire, cuando escucho la discusión de su primo, lo escuchaba molesto a lo que daba y lo vio salir de la casa frustrado.

-T…tenía algo en mis ojos por eso se ven algo irritados- Hinata solo se acarició uno ojo fingiendo que no había pasado nada pero Karin solo se le quedo mirando

-Hinata…- La Uzumaki sintió como el chakra de Hinata era más calmada y la susodicho le susurro a su hija que por favor esperara un poco, ya que iba a tratar un tema de adultos y la niña solo asintió jugando con una pequeña roca.

-N…nada solo que… le pregunte donde estaba porque me tenía preocupada, nunca está en casa y de repente estallo diciendo que soy una insoportable que no veo que hace el esfuerzo por tratar de esta ahí para nosotros. Karin san... s… siento que Naruto me está engañando con alguien, no es el mismo de siempre.- Hinata puso su mano en su boca casi partiendo en llanto y esperanzada en que Karin le pudiera ayudar en esta situación, pero la susodicha no sabía cómo responderle, no pensaba que su propio primo tuviera esa faceta pero no adelanto ninguna conclusión por lo que siguió preguntando más del tema.

-¿Engañando? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Naruto verdad? ¿Con alguien? ¿Estás segura? Naruto no es esa clase de personas Hinata, es más si, pasa mucho tiempo ocupado es porque el trabajo de Hokage es algo complicado, pero no creo que te esté engañando con alguien, procura no hacerle tantas preguntas eso lo fastidia y más cuando está bajo estrés, tranquila ya veraz que todo volverá estar bien.- Karin poso ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata para calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor, la Hyuga acepto las palabras de la pelirroja dándole un abrazo corto.

-G…Gracias ¡Ah! Se me hace tarde debo llevar a Himawari, n…nos vemos luego Karin san- Hinata se acordó de su reunión con su clan mientras corría junto a su hija de la mano despidiéndose de forma rápida de Karin mientras Himawari hacía lo propio con Karin.

-Hasta Luego-Fue lo único que pudo decir Karin mientras se alejaban las Hyuga de ella, notando el cambio de chakra de Hinata a uno más tranquilo y pensando en las palabras de la azabache…no pudo escuchar las otras intenciones de la Hyuga, esas palabras se las quedaría la propia Hinata, para cuando ella tuviera éxito en su "misión"

 _ **"Esto es el inicio Sakura…no dejare que le metas ideas a mi esposo…disfruta tu misión…zorra"**_

 **-Fin de Flashback-**

"¿Naruto engañando? No lo creo ahora que recuerdo cuando fui a la oficina Naruto estaba actuando diferente como si fuera el mismo de siempre debe de haber algo más con Hinata se muestra muy distante y me pregunto a que fue a la residencia de la pelirosa, en aquella noche anteriormente su rostro era muy apagado desde cuando se casó con ese idiota, y de un día para otro cambio ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?...pronto lo averiguare"

Terminando de vendarse la pierna y de recordar las palabras de Hinata junto con sus propias teorías sobre Naruto, observo por uno de los callejones nuevamente a cierto muchacho con la capa verde, pero ya desgastada y que revelaba un poco la cabellera del chico.

-Y hablando de averiguar.- Karin se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a seguirlo con cautela. El joven rubio al adentrarse por el callejón en busca de algo de información sobre el paradero de Hokage, unas cadenas con kunai se interpuso entre el camino del rubio pero solo miro de reojo atrás de él.

-Porque tenía el presentimiento de que me estabas buscando.-Decía el joven viajero mientras Karin lo fulminaba con su mirada y con una kunai en la mano.

-¿Tú crees? y porque la otra vez te me escapaste gracias al sexto Hokage, esta vez no está aquí él, así que dame por la fuerza lo que le robaste al Hokage ¡Ahora!- Karin se miraba molesta mientras miraba al joven ojiverde haciendo girar su kunai.

-Eres persistente, escúchame, no quiero lastimarte así que déjame en paz, mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia ¿Me oíste?- El joven también ponía una mirada seria y el tono de voz algo grave sin intimidar para nada a Karin.

-Última oportunidad.- La Uzumaki se ponía en posición de pelea, a lo cual el joven rubio solo tenía la solución ante esta situación.

-Está bien, si así lo deseas.- Karin solo se lanzó al ataque con movimientos rápidos y chocando su kunai con la del rubio con una gran fuerza, Karin había bloqueado el camino a cualquier salida para ambos.

-Atácame…cuatro ojos.-Esas palabras del joven hizo enojar más a Karin quien le propino un golpe en el rostro sacándole un poco de sangre al rubio sorprendido de la fuerza de la pelirroja pero sin quedarse atrás, le hizo una cortada a Karin con su kunai algo profunda. Sin que ambos lo supieran, estaban siendo observados por el sexto Hokage que solo estaba leyendo su libro Icha Icha y prestando atención a la pelea en silencio.

-Normalmente intervendría pero…ese chico por alguna razón, me intriga demasiado.- Kakashi enfocaba su mirada en el muchacho y en su forma de pelea contra Karin en estos momentos. Kakashi tenía algunas dudas sobre, especialmente porque fue él porque lo dejo escapar aquel día.

- **Flashback-**

-¡Abajo Karin!- Karin escucho la voz del albino mientras el joven rubio miraba hacia arriba y solo pudo defenderse al ver una kunai envuelta en relámpagos chocando con su arma y forcejeando un poco en mantener la posición mientras aún estaban colgados en las cadenas por encima del mercado de Konoha.

-El legendario ninja que copia…Kakashi.-Fue lo único que dijo el joven viajera mientras Kakashi forzaba más sus rayos en su arma.

-Prefiero el título de "Sexto Hokage"- Kakashi forzó al máximo su kunai provocado que el ojiverde cayera al suelo rompiendo el piso de las cadenas para ir a otro puesto del mercado provocando que la gente se pusiera algo histérica, el joven supo que así no podía escapar por lo cual tuvo que emprender la huida y Kakashi decidió ir contra él.

-Karin, asegúrate que nadie se acerque, yo iré tras él.- Karin vio como Kakashi se separaba de ella persiguiendo al ladrón, cosa que a la Uzumaki no le gusto para nada quedarse atrás pero tratando de calmar a la gente, mientras Kakashi salió corriendo por el rubio.

-¡Espere! Él puede usar…- Karin no pudo terminar de advertirla a Kakashi al verlo como se iba el solo por el ojiverde, la pelirrosa se molestó de forma interna para ponerse de una forma moderaba de molestia.

-Mierda, ¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos? ¿No saben escuchar?- Fue lo único que dijo mientras intentaba calmar a la gente de que no pasaba nada. Mientras que los shinobis involucrados en una persecución en los tejados, el rubio corría a buena velocidad pero Kakashi no se quedaba atrás y estaba más que cerca de él, haciendo que pensara en medidas desesperadas.

-Demonios, es muy rápido.- El shinobi de otro tiempo no podía mantenerse a buena velocidad y pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a caer por uno de los tejados.

 _ **"Si te llegan a atrapar… ¿Qué les dirás?"**_

-Nada porque no me van a atrapar.- El joven ya estaba llegando a un camino sin fin dentro de los tejados, había gastado algo de chakra en su pelea con Karin y en correr a buena velocidad y solo era cuestión de tiempo de que Kakashi lo iba a alcanzar.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda fin del camino.- El rubio comenzó a hace run movimiento de manos con rapidez y concentrando lo que quedaba de su chakra para realizar un movimiento que aún no perfeccionaba al cien por ciento.

" _ **¿Lo vas a intentar?"**_

-Espero que me salga bien esta vez- El joven se aventó hacia abajo usando un Jutsu que era conocido y que afortunadamente nadie vio su ejecución y Kakashi al llegar al borde del ultimo tejado para no encontrar nada, quedándose en una meditación.

-Se…se movió de lugar…esto ya lo había visto antes.- Kakashi fijo su mirada al monte de los Hokage, mirando el rostro de su Sensei, Minato Namikaze, algo tenía ese chico y lo iba a descubrir por su cuenta, pero por el momento, tendría que esperar.

 **-Fin del flashback-**

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz Karin.- Kakashi volteaba a la hoja de su libro mirando de reojo la lucha algo violenta entre Karin y el rubio misterioso a punta de golpes fuertes, entre este tema y lo de los sujetos misteriosos que han estado destruyendo aldeas dentro del país del fuego, sería un momento muy tenso en Konoha, afortunadamente, solo cuatro personas sabían de esto…o eso será lo que creía.

 **-De camino a la aldea-**

Mientras que fuera de la aldea y en el camino de una misión alterada y con un descubrimiento macabro de una fuerza que nunca han visto jamás, el nuevo equipo siete dentro de la era del Séptimo Hokage corría a gran velocidad y con una Sakura que iba en el camino con seriedad y a donde pisaba, lo hacía con fuerza e incluso rompiendo las ramas de un árbol, a lo que preocupaba a Sarada quien no dejaba de ver a su madre.

-¿Sarada? No crees que la Sensei ha estado muy callada.- Bolt también se había percatado del comportamiento de la pelirrosa sin saber cuál era la urgencia, aunque la imagen de una villa destruida y masacrada era obvia, aun no entendía algunas cosas.

-Sí, eso me preocupa.- La azabache se mordió el labio esperando que no fuera nada serio pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellos cuerpos quemados en el suelo.

-Y como no, si después de esa masacre que vimos…no hay forma de expresarlo, por eso es necesario volver, esperemos que ella encuentre las respuestas.- Sabaku estaba centrando en la situación pero si preocupado por la actitud de su Sensei, Sakura por otro lado estaba esperando la oportunidad de poder hablar con el rubio e informarle la situación, sin dejar de sentir impotencia a lo que había visto y quiera encontrar a los responsables lo antes posible.

-Esos rostros…esos cadáveres, por los dioses esto se puso peor, tengo que informarle a Naruto, no quiero hacerlo esperar más.- Inconscientemente Sakura con su pierna rompió uno de los troncos más fuertes de los árboles para impresión de su equipo y acelerando la velocidad.

-¡Mamá espéranos! Mierda, vamos.- Sarada intento seguirle el paso a su madre a todo lo que daba dejando a Bolt y a Sabaku conversando manteniendo la velocidad de Sarada.

-Por cierto Bolt ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres de esto?- El joven azabache le señalaba la cicatriz en el cuello del rubio y él reacciono de una forma…peculiar.

-¡Lo olvide! Me van a matar por esto, espero poder ocultar eso.- Decía Bolt algo espantado por lo que sus padres le harían si lo veían con esta cicatriz mientras Sakura miraba de reojo a su equipo sin dejar de apretar el paso.

-Más rápido chicos.- Sakura desde lejos les aconsejo apretar el paso lo más que pudieran y ella continuo la vista al frente para ir a la aldea, esperaba que esto no se saliera de las manos y que Naruto respondería rápidamente a la situación.

-Tengo que avisarle a Naruto.- Sakura hablada para ella misma mientras el equipo poco a poco se acercaba a la aldea, faltaría un largo camino pero valdría la pena su llegada, sin embargo, cerca de los arbustos, un jinete explorador se estaba escondiendo con su caballo con un traje más ligero que el resto de los demás mirando como los shinobis iban a la aldea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esto lo debe saber mi señor, el plan va de acuerdo a lo planeado- El jinete fue al lado opuesto de ellos con su caballo a gran velocidad, a sus palabras…el plan estaba saliendo como ellos querían.

 **-Konoha-**

El sol y el viento hacían del clima calmado y a buena temperatura y eso aprovecho el Hokage mientras estaba acostado en el pasto en la cercanía de un árbol para darle sombra mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, entre sus pensamiento había dos mujeres: a la que ama con todas sus fuerzas y con quien se casó.

-Vaya que día el de ayer…Sakura-chan ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos? ¿Por qué?- Naruto miraba su meñique con el listón rojo, como símbolo de su amor en secreto de los demás, pasando su mirada por el anillo de compromiso con Hinata y recordando las acciones recientes de Hinata, algo no le gustaba ya eso.

-Hinata…. ¿En qué te has convertido?- El rubio cerro los ojos colocándose su sombrero de Hokage en su rostro para relajarse mientras suspiraba, el sueño, estaba a punto de ganarle, pero no aun.

-Esto si es que es un descanso.- Decía de sonrisa a oreja del Hokage sin presión alguna.

" _ **¿No crees que deberíamos investigar lo de esos sujetos muchacho?"**_

-Lo se viejo amigo…pero necesito concéntrame, esto más lo de la misión cambiada pone las cosas un poco difícil.- El Hokage le hacía una pequeña replica a Kurama mientras buscaba una excusa para relajarse en el pasto pero con una decisión ya en mente.

" _ **¿Qué harás ahora?"**_

-Hinata me va a escuchar hoy, no hay mañana.- Decía el rubio cuando por fin, el sueño le venció y se quedó ahí solo en un lugar alejado de la aldea y de la gente, solo que no conto que alguien lo había visto, por lo que aprovecho para acercarse a él en silencio y verlo descansando le provoco ternura y sin perder tiempo, se recostó con él en su hombro.

 **-Un poco más tarde-**

-Mmm….¿Qué hora es?- El rubio entre abrió los ojos mirando que el cielo casi con el sol ocultándose y Naruto intento levantarse del tronco pero sintió el peso de alguien más aferrado a su cuerpo y al ver quien era, solo sonrió de forma tierna, entrelazada en el brazo de Naruto, estaba cierta pelirrosa que dormía de forma cómoda en Naruto, el Hokage solo le beso la frente a la ojiverde en su frente cubriéndola con su capa.

-Te ves tan tierna así.- El Hokage le acariciaba su mejilla lentamente mientras Sakura solo sonreía aferrándose más a Naruto abriendo los ojos.

-Bienvenida, Sakura-chan- Solo eso basto para que ambos se dieran un pequeño beso debajo del árbol esperando a que la noche comenzara, solo ellos dos sin nadie a su alrededor para ver como Naruto recibía a Sakura, mientras que las estrellas comenzaba a brillar lentamente y unas que formaban un presagio que en estos momentos sería tensión: unas estrellas que formaban el símbolo de un caballo, pero incluso se veía que poseía alas y solo ese grupo de estrellas…vería a este par de shinobis en su amor clandestino.


	40. Capitulo 40:Vendí mi alma a la oscuridad

**Capítulo 40:** Como vendí mi alma a la oscuridad

 **-Tiempo Alterno / Base subterránea de la Alianza Shinobi-**

Dentro de la gran fortaleza, donde lo que quedaba de la fuerte alianza shinobi, ahora reducida a unos cuantos, curándose varias heridas y batallas perdidas en contra de la purga que Akatsuki estaba realizando. En uno de los pasillos, en la zona médica, se encontraba a un Hokage completamente calmado en la cama, con un pañuelo en la frente, su recuperación seria lenta, pero ahora estaba fuera de peligro. Afuera del cuarto del rubio, estaba una pelirrosa con una angustia en su rostro mordiéndose la uña y esperando una respuesta a lo que había visto, los años que pasó ausente de él y ahora…le dolía verlo así. La puerta se abrió y del cuarto salió la doctora en jefe por el momento mientras Tsunade no estaba limpiándose el sudor y quitándose el tapabocas de la cara, Sakura la miro con preocupación acercándose a ella.

-¿Esta mejor?-Pregunto la ojiverde sin poder calmar sus nervios, al ver al rubio quien había sido su esposo y al que sigue amando como nunca había tenido un mal cardiaco producido por las píldoras del superhombre, Shizune solo suspiro y cerrándola puerta con llave, lo peor había pasado.

-Está durmiendo ahora Sakura, los efectos de las píldoras se terminaron y se está recuperando, debe descansar mucho y recuperar el chakra perdido-Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura se sintió aliviada de saber que el rubio estaba a salvo, sentándose en el piso cubriendo su rostro con su mano la desesperación y la impotencia le rodeaban en estos momentos, Shizune se sentó a su lado para darle su apoyo.

-Es mi culpa…todo lo que nos paso es mi culpa….nuestro divorcio…Orenji…y ahora esto , soy una maldita y solo he hago daño a los que amo- Sakura sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima y ella quería arreglar todo pero se sentía perdida y sin su sol, para ella la oscuridad seria eterna.

-No digas eso Sakura, no es tu culpa, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada y lo de Orenji…-Shizune trato de buscar las palabras correctas para no abrir una herida que seguía fresca.

-Shizune tiene razón Sakura, no fue tu culpa- La pelirrosa con una mirada triste alzo la mirada y encontró el rostro de su Sensei que expresaba seriedad y preocupación.

-Es más…se porque desapareciste- La doctora azabache se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Kakashi levantándose y confrontándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible… ¿De dónde afirmas eso Hatake?- Shizune no encontraba lógica en las palabras del shinobi albino, pero este tenía una carta bajo la manga.

-Yo le dije- La Uzumaki de cabello rojo caminaba en dirección a ellos junto a su hija, Sarada Uzumaki, la ojiverde en cuestión estaba en su mente tratando de borrar esas imágenes de cómo era torturada y constantemente violada por el Uchiha. Días y semanas, meses y años pasaron y Sakura era humillada por quien creyó que era su amigo o un compañero de equipo, Karin se percató de como Sakura estaba en trance y trato de medir sus palabras.

-Recomiendo que no hablemos de eso, por favor- Karin trato de no abordar el tema enfrente de Shizune y por respeto a la ojiverde pero…

-Aquella noche…la colina estaba fría- Los presentes solo miraron como Sakura se levantaba, mirando a la nada, como si ella no estuviera en ese momento y yendo hacia el pasado, aquella noche, dos años atrás.

-Había pasado cuatro meses desde que…mi bebé falleció, mi Orenji…fui a ver su tumba como daca viernes y fue ahí donde…vendí mi alma al diablo- Sakura dejo salir una lagrima y apretando los dientes y su puño, lo recordaba muy bien, aquella noche donde el cerezo se consumió en la oscuridad y no saldría de él

 **-Flashback / Konoha, Dos años tras-**

-Hola Orenji- Aquella lapida que se encontraba en la colina más alta de Konoha, mirando la villa y con el nombre del joven Orenji Uzumaki, una mujer de cabello rosado pasada su mano por dicha tumba y por la foto, había pasado cuatro meses después de su muerte, toda la aldea lo sabía, pero los que sufrían era la familia Uzumaki y su distanciamiento era doloroso. El Hokage jamás salía de su oficina y no iba a casa, los rumores decían que se ausentaba de la aldea incluso por semanas, el hermano mayor Shinachiku Uzumaki, el único testigo de la muerte de su hermano menor, lidiaba con señalamientos de traición o de asesino, con pesadillas cada noche, la hermana más joven de la familia ya no era la misma niña con una felicidad irradiante, ahora solo mostraba tristeza y depresión y la madre…muerta en viva.

-Mi bebé…te habla mamá, cuatro meses…que rápido a pasado el tiempo, las cosas en la casa han estado…silenciosas, pero aun seguimos hacia adelante, como tu siempre nos decías- Sakura se arrodillo para ver mejor la tumba de Orenji.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre, pero con mi actitud Orenji, siempre me preguntabas ¿Cuándo te iba a enseñar a hacer jutsus médicos? Y yo te decía que pronto hijo….que serias el mejor médico de la aldea, solo detrás de mí y ahora…-Sakura no soporto más rompiendo en llanto inconsolable, aferrándose a la tumba de su hijo y sin querer separarse, le dolía tanto, que ya no sabía qué hacer, quería morirse ahí, junto a su angelito, como tantas veces le decía.

-Te extrañamos Orenji, Shina y Hikari te extrañan, tu padre te quiere a su lado otra vez, mamá te extraña ¡Por favor, vuelve conmigo! ¡Te lo ruego Orenji! ¡Vuelve con mamá! ¡Orenji!- Sakura rompió el suelo con toda su fuerza dejando grandes grietas en la colina. La ojiverde estaba en la negación absoluta, en la ira incontrolable y en la impotencia total. Ella necesitaba a su hijo en sus brazos y a su sol a su lado, pero ese sol no volvió a brillar para ella y tendría que aceptar que nada traería a su hijo de la muerte…nada.

-¿Crees que tu hijo va a responderte?- Un voz seca y gélida se escuchó por la colina, Sakura de rodillas conteniendo su tristeza intento ver quien estaba ahí haciendo esa pregunta de forma irrespetuosa pero no encontró a nadie y solo esperaba que fuera su propia mente, la realidad era otra, las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a lentamente y el viento cada vez era más fría, Sakura se sentía tan incómoda que buscaba que su mente dejara de hacerle juegos pero luego una esencia se le hizo familiar, no era el clima, era un Genjutsu pero Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para sacarse un poco de sangre y liberarse él, ahí fue donde esa figura solo apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Tienes el descaro de venir a la aldea….Sasuke?- La ojiverde sin mirar, sabía quién era la persona que estaba detrás de ella, el ultimo del clan Uchiha, el responsable de que la cuarta guerra Shinobi estuviera al borde de la derrota y a pesar de eso, al azabache no le importaba más que bienestar, pero esta vez, buscaba algo más.

-Me sorprendiste, al menos sabes cómo librarte de un Genjutsu- Sakura se giró lentamente para ver al azabache, pero no era lo que esperaba ver, el Uchiha solo estaba cubierto con una capa negra, como si fuera la misma muerte y sus ojos que reflejaban el Sharingan y el Rinnegan, Sakura solo se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – Sakura no se daba medias tintas mirando con sus ojos rojos por el llanto, el Uchiha se acercaba a la tumba de Orenji mirando la foto.

-Quien lo diría ¿no? El hijo del dobe muerto en combate y lo peor fue que su hermano lo vio…par de débiles- Sasuke con su mano detuvo el puño de Sakura que iba cargado con mucho chakra, la ojiverde no iba a tolerar esto y mucho menos de él.

-¡Nadie habla mal de mi familia! ¡Ten respeto por ella estúpido!- La kunoichi ojiverde estaba más que furiosa al respecto, Sasuke solo la mirada mientras analizaba la situación.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien tan cercano a ti muere y no poder hacer nada al respecto.- Sasuke le ponía más que hielo a sus palabras, sino que intentaba poner a Sakura en un shock mental pero la ojiverde apretaba más con fuerza.

-Ojala….ojala Naruto te hubiera cortado la lengua cuando pudo…pero yo me asegurare de romperte los dientes aquí y ahora- Sakura forzaba más su puño para intentar quebrarle el brazo a Sasuke, el Uchiha no iba a ceder ante eso por lo cual, recurrir a lo que venía a hacer en la aldea, aun con su exilio marcado por toda la alianza shinobi.

-Yo no vine a pelear contigo Sakura, sino para ofrecerte algo- La voz de Sasuke era tranquila, extrañando a la ojiverde sin bajar el puño, el Uchiha vio la tumba de reojo.

-¿Qué haría tu…si te digo que hay una forma de revivir a tu hijo?- Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron con fuerza pero al tratarse de Sasuke, no permitiría que la engañaran.

-¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mí? ¿De mi desgracia? ¿Crees que soy una estúpida? ¡Dime Sasuke Uchiha!- Sakura sabía, que nada le iba a devolver la vida a su hijo pero al notar que Sasuke no cambiaba de expresión, empezó a generar dudas.

-Existe una forma, una que ni siquiera los Kages saben que existe y que solo una persona sabe su ubicación- Sasuke comenzó a hablar y con su otra mano comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsillo, siendo una hoja de papel que estaba bien conservada.

-¿Conoces esta palabras?- Sasuke le mostraba un pedazo de un pergamino que decía la palabra "tiempo" a Sakura le quedo duda con respecto a lo que Sasuke estaba mostrándole.

-Tiempo… ¡No! ¡No voy a caer en tus juegos! ¡No voy a dejar que te burles de mí!- Sakura incluso había liberado el sello a su mayor capacidad esperando el momento para golpearlo con su otro puño.

-Si eso piensas y piensas en sorprenderme con tu puño, entonces no tenemos nada que decir…además, existe la manera de volver a traer a una persona de la muerte- Sasuke la miraba a los ojos pero cambiando su mirada a la normal, sin el Sharingan ni Rinnegan lo que Sakura le sorprendió esa reacción.

-Habla-

 **-Interrupción del flashback-**

-¡Hokage-sama tenemos problemas!- Sakura dejo de recordar y de contar los sucesos de su desaparición cuando un shinobi de la arena le hablo a Kakashi.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el albino con seriedad mientras el shinobi de la arena se tranquilizaba después de correr mucho.

-El clan Hyuga…fue aniquilado por Akatsuki, pero Hinata-san está viva pero herida de muerte, no sobrevivirá en esas condiciones y…-El Shinobi estaba cansado de correr mientras el resto solo escuchaba algo alertados.

-Akatsuki viene por aquí, a la frontera sur.- Todos abriendo los ojos de sorpresa, era imposible que los hubieran encontrado sin una señal, Kakashi comenzó a formularse preguntas y ver cómo podían hacer un ataque, pero los Kages estaban agotados y Naruto fuera de combate, Kakashi tendría que luchar solo.

-Escúchame, necesito que fortalezcan las demás fronteras, si ellos llegan a pasarlas sin que no sepamos, no podremos hacer nada, la frontera sur en estos momentos ya no será segura, lleva a todos los que puedas a las demás ¿Entendido?- El shinobi de la arena hacía caso e iba por uno de los pasillos para obedecer la orden del sexto.

-Shizune, quiero que vas a la enfermería y ayudes a Hinata, si el clan entero fue exterminado y Hinata sigue viva, significa que ella debe tener algo de información- Shizune asintió yendo al otro lado mientras Karin hablaba con su hija.

-Escúchame bien Sarada, necesito que cojas todo el equipo médico que hay en mi oficina y que vayas con Shizune, ayúdala en lo que puedas hija mía- Karin le besaba la mejilla a su hija mientras ella solo asentía.

-Si mamá…ten cuidado- Sarada se alejaba de ellos dejando a Karin con Kakashi y Sakura con la situación a vapor.

-Bien…creo que no habrá de otra que volver a luchar, Karin ve por los demás, nosotros crearemos la ofensiva.- Decía Kakashi mientras Karin pensaba la situación.

-¿Cuál ofensiva? Los Kages están aún agotados y heridos, Kiba sigue sedado y Suigetsu aún no vuelve, nosotros dos no haremos una diferencia- Karin estaba siendo más que objetiva mientras Kakashi entendía la situación, por lo que él sería quien tendría que tomar la ofensiva por su cuenta.

-Lo se…entonces deséame suerte.- Kakashi se disponía a avanzar para ir a una de las salidas de la fortaleza del sur pero justo ahí, la joven pelirrosa caminaba con un paso fuerte en el pasillo con una mirada cambiada, los dos shinobis veían como Sakura caminaba con autoridad y comprendieron que algo había hecho un "clic" en ella mientras que la ojiverde estaba mirando por los pasillos y solo reflejaba una cosa: ira.

-Talvez no pude estar contigo…talvez no pude salvar a nuestro bebé…no pude mantenerlos unidos como una familia pero…-El sello en Sakura se activaba cubriendo parte de su cuerpo y acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra, una a nivel monstruoso que Karin pudo detectar al instante, la ojiverde apretó sus puños con fuerza para chocarlos y haciéndose sonar por todo el lugar, incluyendo fuera de la fortaleza espantando a las aves de los árboles. Sakura se encamino directo a la puerta que llevaba a la superficie de la parte sur de la fortaleza, llevándola en directo a una zona que estaba algo desierta y que nadie pensaría en poner una resistencia ahí, pero Sakura no le importaba eso, ella tenía algo en la mente. Comenzando a caminar en los páramos desolados y desérticos del lugar comenzó a ver como el sol pegaba fuerte y como a lo lejos se observaba algo que venía hacía su posición o más, bien, alguien. A lo lejos se observaban cuatro figuras en sus capas negras con nubes, rojas…estaban aquí y Sakura solo fijo la mirada hacía ellos. La ojiverde se plantó con fuerza en el lugar esperando su llegada, esperaba pacientemente y el tiempo comenzaba a hacerse lento, la ojiverde seguía acumulando chakra de forma escandalosa.

-No tienes que hacerlo sola.- Una pelirroja se ponía a lado de Sakura de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que sorprendió a la kunoichi médico.

-¿Karin?- Mientras Sakura la miraba, otra figura se ponía a su lado izquierdo, con su Sharingan activado y esperando el momento de la confrontación.

-Venimos a darte apoyo, recuerda que no estás sola.- Decía Kakashi con calma y una kunai en su mano, Sakura solo asintió al ver que tenía un apoyo enorme a su lado, ella tenía muchos pensamientos en estos momentos pero aún no estaba lista para afrontar esos demonios, por el contrario, estaba a punto de luchar contra uno de ellos.

-Solo espero que venga él…él que le quito la vida a mi niño- Sakura lo dijo con apretando el puño y esperando pacientemente el momento de verlo, hasta que las figuras de Akatsuki comenzaban a verse más nítidas, Sakura apretaba su puño con fuerza y rechinando los dientes, lograba verlo…había llegado.

-Kakuzu…


	41. Capitulo 41:Akatsuki vs shinobis I

**Capítulo 41:** Akatsuki vs Los shinobis de la hoja Parte 1

-Ahí vienen…no creí que lucharía contra Akatsuki, pero ahora tengo un motivo por el cual debo luchar- Karin se tronaba los nudillos determinada a enfrentar lo que venga, sabiendo que su hija estaba en la fortaleza y lucharía por ella y que viviera en un mundo de paz y no uno en caos.

-Tenemos que frenarlos aquí, si avanzan, la fortaleza estará bajo ataque- Kakashi miraba al paramo desértico con el Sharingan activad, Sakura rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños lista para luchar, los segundos parecían eternos pero poco a poco, los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki continuaban avanzando.

-¿Estan seguros de que es por aquí? Parece como si una de mis obras de arte estallara- Decía uno de los cuatro Akatsuki cuestionándose sobre el terreno, el rubio y artista de la arcilla era el único que se hacía esta pregunta.

-Paciencia Deidara, la información es concreta- Sasori fue cortante con su respuesta a la pregunta de Deidara.

-Deben estar desesperados por mantenerse con vida que eligieron el lugar más olvidado de los dioses, estos será divertido.-El Akatsuki con su espada Samehada remarcaba sus palabras con mucha confianza.

-A lo mucho están concentrados el 80% de la alianza, pero con seguridad, solo el 35% está listo para luchar- Kakuzu con un cálculo rápido ponía las cosas frías entre el grupo.

-Veo que alguien esta saboreando este momento ¿No es así Kakuzu?- Kisame observaba al shinobi de ojos verde, quizás no lo mostraba en su rostro, pero sabía que estaba ansioso.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente con alguien- El susodicho comenzaba su recubrimiento de metal en su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso es con el Hokage?- Preguntaba Sasori observando el recubrimiento total de Kakuzu.

-No…con su hijo, el mayor- Kakuzu recordaba su encuentro anterior contra el hijo mayor de Naruto y el resultado final.

-Y esta vez, voy a tener su corazón…como el de su hermano- En el interior de Kakuzu, bombeaban seis corazones, el cual, el sexto era su favorito y un trofeo de guerra: El corazón de Orenji Uzumaki.

-Y no solo eso, también acabaremos con la insurrección- Deidara creaba un ave con su arcilla para que fuera a investigar, ellos tomaron algo de velocidad detrás del ave pero una gran bola de fuego impacto en el ave para ser destruida y caer al suelo: era la señal que necesitaban.

-Veo que estamos en el lugar correcto, no estamos solos- Los Akatsuki se detuvieron y cada uno atento a lo que viniera por los lados, pero no sería necesario, ya que al frente de ellos aparecerían caminando lentamente entre el páramo desolado a los shinobis de la hoja, a ninguno le sorprendía su presencia pero quizás la presencia de la pelirrosa descuadro la ecuación, en especial de Kakuzu.

-No pensé jamás, que me encontraría con la alumna de Tsunade, esto sin duda es un honor- Kakuzu miraba a la mujer pelirrosa, su expresión de enojo estaba más que marcado y su pose de pelea lo expresaba más.

-Una vez más nos vemos Hatake…nuestra batalla en el monte aún no se ha terminado sabes…ahí mate a tu amigo y esta vez sigues tu- Kisame se mostraba confiado y liberando su espada ante Kakashi que estaba serio y recordando esa pelea, la muerte de Gai, le hizo esperar este momento para vengarlo y terminar con el conflicto de una buena vez.

-Te conozco…tú eras la acompañante de Sasuke, bueno, ahora veo que cambiaste de bando pero no importa, pronto veras mi arte a tu máxima expresión- Deidara miraba a Karin con algo de burla al solo recordarla como "la acompañante" cosa que no le hizo gracia a la pelirroja limitándose a acomodarse los lentes. Sakura miraba de reojo al Shinobi de la arena, solo estaba ahí parado sin decir ni siquiera mirando a sus compañeros.

-Veo que Sasori-sama quiere que sea un combate de tres contra tres, no importa, de todas formas han perdido- Deidara comenzaba a crear su arte con arcilla.

-No veo el momento para atacar ¿No lo creen?- Kisame con espada en mano enfocaba su mirada en Kakashi esperando un movimiento rápido.

-Ahora- Kakuzu se adelantó a la formación de su equipo al notar como Sakura se adelantó con un golpe a puño cerrado, ambos puños chocaron con fuerza, creando una onda de choque liberando ventiscas en gran cantidad, Kakuzu estaba sorprendido pero no a gran escala.

-Sorprendente mujer, eres la primera persona en aguantar mi recubrimiento de acero a una sola mano…tu hijo desde estar orgulloso de ti- Sakura enfurecida hacía más presión en su puño con un nivel de chakra algo monstruoso.

-Voy a matarte aquí y ahora- Sakura con mano cambiada quiso impactar en la cara al Akatsuki pero se lo detuvo como si nada.

-Curioso…eso me lo dijeron los Uzumaki hace meses…

-¡Callate!- Sakura había llegado a un punto de quiebre, el Byakugō no In se presentaba en todo su cuerpo y el chakra seguía fluyendo en gran cantidad, un ruido hizo que Kakuzu prestara atención al ver que su encubrimiento metálico comenzaba a agrietarse.

-Qué…imposible- Esa distracción del Akatsuki la aprovecho Sakura para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, el impacto al dar en el blanco lanzó a Kakuzu a una gran roca y atravesándola para romperla en miles de pedazos sorprendiendo a todos menos a Sasori quien comenzó a quitarse la capa y a caminar lentamente.

-Hace tanto tiempo que esperaba este momento, no solo voy a matarte, sino que serás mi marioneta- Los hilos de chakra del escorpión rojo aparecieron de forma simultánea, yendo al ataque contra la ojiverde.

-En tus sueños imbécil ¡Shannaro!- Sakura se preparó para su ataque nuevamente encarrerada contra Sasori con su puño envuelto en chakra, Sasori esperaba el momento justo en que la ojiverde iba a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas al "corazón" de Sasori pero el pelirrojo jaló uno de los hilos de chakra haciendo aparecer una gran marioneta debajo de Sakura atrapándola de inmediato sin una reacción, para la sorpresa de Kakashi y de Karin.

-Esa es…la marioneta de Kankuro…pero…-Las palabras del albino fueron interrumpidas por una tacleada del shinobi de la niebla mientras Karin era atacada desde el cielo por Deidara y sus bombas de arcilla y a pesar de esquivarlas, las bombas salían por todas partes y la pelirroja apenas podía esquivarlas.

-Esta vez, mi abuela no va salvarte esta vez- Sasori mando dos marionetas más para atacar a la marioneta de captura con la pelirrosa dentro. Las armas blancas impactaron en dicha marioneta y de una forma en la que no podía escapar...o eso creía Sasori. De la nada, la marioneta de captura comenzó a agrietarse y las marionetas comenzaron a moverse, el escorpión rojo uso dos marionetas más para asegurarse de que no fuera sorprendido por alguno de los shinobis pero no cambiaba la situación y la presión fue tan grande que la marioneta de captura estallo en más de mli pedazos y con una Sakura que sostenía las espadas con sus manos aun con el daño colateral de que sus manos sangraban, ella había detenido el ataque de Sasori como si nada.

-Nunca…¡Nunca voy a necesitar de alguien para defenderme!- La ojiverde rompió las espadas con sus dos manos y con gran velocidad sorprendió a Sasori para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, la defensa del escorpión rojo apenas y pudo aguantar el impacto con una grieta en sus brazos y fue lanzado a un árbol viejo creando una nube de humo gigantesca. La ojiverde estaba en un trance de pura furia, alguien tenía que pagar por lo que paso de la tragedia de su familia.

-Sasori…!Ya te mate una vez y lo volveré hacer! – Sakura al amenazar a Sasori y preparándose para un ataque más fuerte, dos brazos la atan con mucha fuerza, ella no se había dado cuenta de que Kakuzu se había levantado del impacto y no estaba nada complacido.

-Interesante, veo que eres fuerte, hasta puedo decir que eso me dolió, pero eso sería mentir. Raiton: Conducción aleatoria- El elemento del rayo de Kakuzu se liberó en los hilos de los brazos para electrocutar a Sakura creando un grito de dolor pero resistiéndose a sucumbir, Kakashi por otro lado luchaba con taijutsu contra Kisame en un combate muy cerrado.

-No creí que fuera tan parejo este combate, pero creo que esto será nuestra última batalla- Kisame chocaba su espada contra Kakashi, pero él tenía otros planes.

-Y aun así, eres predecible, Katon: Bola de fuego- Kakashi libero una llamarada rápida para tener distancia contra Kisame quien se cubrió con Samehada y alimentándose del chakra.

-Eso es, entre más ataques me lances, me volveré más fuerte-

-¿Y que te parece esto?- Kakashi había aparecido detrás de Kisame con el Chidori activado, el shinobi de la niebla estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto a Kakashi moverse rápido y fue impactado por los rayos en su cuerpo, las escamas le ayudaban a amortiguar el golpe pero le habían hecho un daño considerable.

-Pero como…jamás vi moverte- Kakashi solo lo miro con su Sharingan activado, haciendo una vieja técnica de un viejo amigo.

-No son los únicos que han aprendido trucos nuevos- Mientras Kakashi combatía contra Kisame, Karin miraba con detenimiento los patrones de Deidara al momento de hacer las bombas de arcilla y ya tenía algo para contrarrestar esto.

-Perfecto, creo que ya no tienes a donde escapar- Decía Deidara pensando que tenía a Karin acorralada dentro de algunos árboles viejos, solo mirando como la pelirroja se acomodaba los lentes, pero estos revelaban una sonrisa.

-Solo esperaba el momento de que te confiaras…cuando quieras…Sarada- De la nada, alguien había lanzado diversas bolas de fuego con gran potencia detrás de Karin y dirigidas ante Deidara que uso sus bombas de arcilla para cubrirse mientras que Karin lanzaba diversas kunai.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí mamá? La joven de lentes no dejaba de lanzar ataques mientras Karin avanzaba para no dejar a Deidara moverse.

-Por favor hija, soy una sensorial y sé que no te ibas a quedar en la fortaleza, te conozco lo suficiente mi pequeña- Karin sonreía confiada y orgullosa de su hija.

-Y no vine sola mamá.- Le confeso Sarada con una sonrisa, Karin sabía de lo que hablaba su hija pero no sabía de quien estaba hablando como para que su hija estuviera confiada. Kakuzu seguía electrocutado a Sakura quien seguía manteniéndose en pie.

-Eres resistente mujer, pero creo que eso va a terminar, cuando te quite tu corazón y agregarlo a mi colección- Sakura se mordía el labio para evitar sentir más dolor, por otro lado, Sasori se reponía del impacto sacando su marioneta del tercer Kazekage.

-Quítate Kakuzu, esto es entre ella y yo ¡Es mi presa!- Sasori se lanzó al ataque con su marioneta preferida, Sakura tenía el plan perfecto de usar a Kakuzu como un escudo para cuando llegara cerca de ella pero antes de poder actuar, una espada corto los brazos de Kakuzu y comenzó a lanzarle fuego de su boca para hacerlo retroceder y tomar a Sakura del brazo para no ser alcanzada por la arena de hierro de Sasori, ambos shinobis estaban al parejo, Sakura observo a quien la había ayudado, una capa roja y un gigantesco pergamino en su espalda con un cabello rubio pero observo algo diferente en él o más bien en ella, una chica de la edad de Sarada, un cabello rubio largo con una cola de caballo y una ropa compuesta por una blusa azul fuerte con dos redes en sus antebrazos, un pantalón negro y unas botas como las de Sakura, lo cual dejo a la ojiverde sorprendida de la identidad de la chica.

-Hikari…

-Hola mamá.


	42. Capitulo 42: Hikari Uzumaki

**Capítulo 42:** Hikari Uzumaki

-Quítate Kakuzu, esto es entre ella y yo ¡Es mi presa!- Sasori se lanzó al ataque con su marioneta preferida, Sakura tenía el plan perfecto de usar a Kakuzu como un escudo para cuando llegara cerca de ella pero antes de poder actuar, una espada corto los brazos de Kakuzu y comenzó a lanzarle fuego de su boca para hacerlo retroceder y tomar a Sakura del brazo para no ser alcanzada por la arena de hierro de Sasori, ambos shinobis estaban al parejo, Sakura observo a quien la había ayudado, una capa roja y un gigantesco pergamino en su espalda con un cabello rubio pero observo algo diferente en él o más bien en ella, una chica de la edad de Sarada, un cabello rubio largo con una cola de caballo y una ropa compuesta por una blusa azul fuerte con dos redes en sus antebrazos, un pantalón negro y unas botas como las de Sakura, lo cual dejo a la ojiverde sorprendida de la identidad de la chica.

-Hikari- Sakura miro el rostro de su hija con un brillo en sus ojos, le sorprendió el cambio de como su pequeña niña, a la que consentía mucho, ahora era una chica hermosa y con una voluntad de acero, le recordaba a cierta persona.

-Hola mamá.- La joven rubia le regalo una sonrisa a su madre ayudándola a levantarse pero con una Sakura que se quejaba por el dolor de los rayos provocados por Kakuzu.

-Maldición.- La ojiverde solo se mordió el labio aguantando y poniéndose de pie a lado de su hija.

-¿Estas bien mamá?- Hikari con su mirada expresaba preocupación mientras Sakura solo le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien hija, nada que no hubiera hecho en el pasado.- Decía mientras miraba con mucho enojo a Kakuzu tronándose los nudillos.

-Bien, ahora estas juntas en estos.- Dijo Hikari enfocando su mirada hacía Sasori quien había sacado otras dos marionetas, a Sakura se le quedo la duda de algo que le llamo la atención de su hija.

-¿Y esa ropa?- Pregunto arqueando la ceja Sakura mientras la rubia se miraba a si misma de reojo.

-Pues decidí que un cambio de imagen no me vendría mal, además de que tuve que entrenar mucho.- Decía toda confiada Hikari sintiendo como el Chakra de Kakuzu se elevaba un poco a pesar de no estar en movimiento.

-Así que ese es el bastardo que mató a mi hermanito.- Hikari rechinaba los dientes de enojo y apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de sus katanas, Sakura acumulaba chakra en sus puños preparada para el siguiente ataque que iba ir hacía el Akatsuki de ojos verdes.

-Sí, Kakuzu miembro de Akatsuki, nunca me enfrente a él y fue tu padre quien lo mató, supongo que por eso quiere vengarse.- Decía Sakura poniéndose delante de su hija, ella quería buscar la venganza en estos momentos por la muerte de su hijo a como dé lugar.

-Esto será divertido.- Fue lo único que dijo Hikari moviendo sus katanas para estar en posición de pelea, Sakura veía a su hija demasiado confiada en lo que hacía.

-No te confíes hija, no son como antes.- Sakura trato de poner las cosas de forma realista, la rubia solo se rio.

-Ya no soy una niña mamá, se defenderme por mi cuenta.- Dijo con mucha determinación lanzándose contra Kakuzu con sus katanas por delante para evitar cualquier ataque del Akatsuki, Sakura solo suspiro al verla moverse ante el peligro.

-Idéntica a su padre.- Fue lo único que pudo bufar Sakura, podía ver el reflejo de Naruto en ella y le daba orgullo saber que su hija no le iba a ver las espaldas a sus dos hermanos, sino todo lo contrario.

-Primero iré contigo, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con una niña.- De la nada dos marionetas se fueron contra Hikari que puso esquivarlas pero las dos marionetas comenzaron a atacarla para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡Niña!- Eso hizo enojar mucho a la rubia quien mientras esquivaba dichas marionetas comenzó a hacer un movimiento de manos con rapidez y empezó a tomar algo de aire para realizar su ataque.

-Katon: Lluvia escarlata.- Hikari lanzo una gran lluvia de bolas de fuego contra las marionetas de Sasori y contra el propio Akatsuki. Hikari sonríe esperando que diera en el blanco pero lo único que vio fue que las marionetas de Sasori fueron incineradas y el propio Sasori estaba más que intacto con su muralla de arena de hierro de su marioneta del tercer Kazekage.

-Pudiste destruir solo dos marionetas simples con un golpe, no me sorprendes.- Sasori estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de la joven Uzumaki pero sin bajar la defensa, fue ahí que sintió una leve cortada en su cuerpo y vio que sus hilos de Chakra comenzaron a romperse lentamente.

-¿Pero qué?- Sasori no pudo completar su comentario al que Hikari estaba enfrente de el con una sonrisa con sus katanas en mano.

-Eres una miserable.- Kakuzu ya estaba harto de la presencia de la rubia e intento tomarla con sus brazos extensibles para solo ser detenido por la mano de Sakura dándole un gran golpe con chakra.

-Tú eres mi oponente Kakuzu.- Decía Sakura con una mirada con mucha ira mientras Kakuzu se defendía con una ráfaga de un rayo contra la ojiverde de forma sorpresiva.

-Así parece.-Los dos shinobis nuevamente chocaron sus puños nuevamente creando la onda expansiva por el choque, mientras que en los otros enfrentamientos Deidara aún se defendía de los ataques de Karin combinados con los de su hija, lanzando diversas palomas de arcilla y chocando con las kunai y las bolas de fuego.

-Maldición, estas dos son una molestia para mi arte.- El rubio sentía que lo estaban humillando mientras Karin estaba confiada en su estrategia.

-No pares hija, tenemos que derribarlo.- Decía la pelirroja lanzando todo lo que podía mientras Sarada comenzaba a sentir el cansancio por algunos momentos.

-Sí mamá.- La hija de Karin esperaba que el plan de su madre saliera como ella planeaba para poder derribar a Deidara de un solo golpe, no sabía cuánto tendría que espera pero lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Tengo que admitirlo Kakashi, te has vuelto muy fuerte desde nuestro último encuentro- Entre Kisame y Kakashi, tenían un combate demasiado parejo a pesar de la aparente ventaja de Hatake con el Sharingan, la espada de Kisame estaba siendo alimentaba por el chakra del Sexto Hokage, Kakashi tuvo que pensar rápido.

-¡Chidori!- Los relámpagos azules chocaron con fuerza en el abdomen del Akatsuki y aunque si lo hirió, Kisame fue astuto para protegerse con su espada con una sonrisa mientras Samehada estaba continuaba siendo alimentada.

-Mientras sigas alimentando mi espada con tu chakra, estas destinado a perder.- El Akatsuki se levantó para nuevamente estar listo para luchar, Kakashi lo sabía muy bien y comenzó a entender que en esta batalla solo habría un ganador.

-Pues correré ese riesgo.- El Sharingan de Kakashi estaba a todo lo que da pero parecía que tenía un excelente plan, solo esperaba que funcionara. Mientras que en otra parte, Sasori y Hikari estaban luchando a todo lo que daban con fuerza chocando sus armas para ver quien cedía.

-Sin duda eres la hija de Naruto…tu mirada te delata.- Decía Sasori con mucha calma en su ser mientras Hikari aumentaba su chakra para empujar a Sasori.

-Sin embargo ¡No saldrás viva!- El pelirrojo sorprendió a la kunoichi con arena de hierro en forma de bloque para empujarla y lastimarle el brazo derecho, Sakura pudo notar eso y antes de que Kakuzu pudiera hacer algo contra ella pudo salir en ayuda de su hija algo preocupada por la herida algo larga y con sangre saliendo.

-¿Estas bien hija?- Sakura curaba a Hikari de forma rápida para cerrar la herida, la rubia se levantó lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No necesito ayuda mamá…puedo arreglarme por mi cuenta.- Hikari se ponía sería en estos momentos y clavaba sus katanas al suelo sorprendiendo a su hija y a los propios Akatsuki.

-Hikari.

-Lo siento mamá, no era mi intención pero…me es difícil creer que estas aquí.- La menor de los hermanos Uzumaki recordaba esos momentos en los que estuvo llorando, sola en su cuarto, no solo por la muerte de Orenji sino por la desaparición de su madre, ella quería que terminara la pesadilla en ese momento.

-¿Qué?- Sakura solo quedaba petrificada mientras los Akatsuki se lanzaron contra ellas sin dudarlo.

-Te dábamos por muerta…pero no te preocupes por eso, me alegra que estés con nosotros ahora.- Hikari sonreía con una lagrima en sus ojos, ella estaba feliz nuevamente de tener a su madre a su lado, Sakura solo se ponía en posición de pelea para ayudarla pero la rubia le impidió pasar, ella intentaría frenarlos por sí misma.

-No voy a permitir que te pase nada…y voy a mostrarte que yo no le veré las espaldas a mi padre o a Shina…ellos me la verán a mí- La rubia se ajustaba su banda ninja mientras acumulaba chakra, Sakura sentía como su hija tenía algo de chakra de reserva y la miraba como estaba inmóvil.

-¡Aquí voy!- La velocidad de Hikari sorprendió un poco a una pelirrosa quien miraba como su pequeña había creído y lamentándose por no haberla visto crecer como debía, pero ante sus ojos estaba su niña, convertida en una shinobi en tiempos de crisis, recordándole a alguien.

-Sin duda…Naruto…nuestra niña es tu viva imagen.- Sakura sonrío y ella hizo lo propio saliendo al ataque contra Kakuzu para no dejar s u hija sola en este combate, no importaría el resultado, ella protegería a su familia sin importar las consecuencias.

-¡Shannaro!

 **-Tiempo presente-**

En un tiempo diferente, en donde la guerra se ganó y en donde una relación clandestina se ha dado, donde dos corazones se han unido en secreto y en donde su amor estaba más que floreciendo, las cosas eran diferente y nos remontamos a donde estaban durmiendo juntos, fuera de la vista de la gente, una ojiverde que había vuelto de su misión y había encontrado al rubio durmiendo y aprovecho el momento para estar juntos, mientras que el rubio estaba más que perdido en su sueño pero fue por poco tiempo, al caer el anochecer, ambos amantes estaban dándose cariño a base de besos.

-Es hora de cenar Kitsune- Sakura rompía la cadena de besos entre ellos mientras se levantaba estirándose, Naruto solamente se estaba comiendo con la mirada a su amor pelirrosa.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Sakura-chan?- Preguntaba interesando el rubio acomodándose el cabello mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo.

-Llegue hace dos horas, te busque en tu oficina pero me dijeron que saliste y te encontré aquí.- Sakura sonrío de forma tierna mientras Naruto se guardaba el secreto del porque estaba algo aislado de los demás.

-¿Está todo bien?- La ojiverde pregunto al ver la cara de Naruto muy preocupado, el rubio solo suspiro y algo resignado le mostro el estandarte de los jinetes, la ojiverde sintió como un escalofrío escalaba en su espalda, si Naruto también conocía a su pelirrosa es que sentía una preocupación total.

-¿Podemos discutirlo…en mi casa, Sakura-chan?


	43. Capitulo 43: Es el momento

**Cápítulo 43:** Es el momento

-Ese estandarte…no puede ser- Sakura se mordía los labios algo asustada al ver el símbolo del caballo en llamas a lo que Naruto sorprendió.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- El Hokage miraba a su amada pelirosa pasando sus manos por el árbol en el que estaban acostados y tratando de olvidar los cadáveres de aquellas personas en esa pequeña villa pero le era imposible al ver esa gran masacre.

-Mientras fuimos a investigar los lugares para asegurarme si había renegados por suerte no hubo nada por esos lados pero al cruzar vieron algo que les llamo la atención un pequeño pueblo hecho trizas, y fuego en todas partes dejándonos helados, mujeres y adultos asesinados, algunos con heridas profundas y otros decapitados, venia lo peor mientras mi equipo encontraba más pistas encontró algo que la hizo temblar y recorrer todo mi ser, vi que estaban colgados 5 shinobis, dos eran Gennin y eran de la hoja.- Sakura sacó de su bolso el mismo estandarte como evidencia de que sus palabras eran verdad, Naruto pensó que solo él, Shikamaru, Kakashi y Sai sabían de la situación pero ahora con la explicación de Sakura, las cosas habían tomado un giro muy grande pero uno al que conducía a la muerte.

-¡Maldita sea!- El rubio estaba más que furioso por lo que Sakura había dicho que incluso había doblado con sus manos un pequeño asiento de metal en el lugar rechinando los dientes.

-¡Esos desgraciados! ¿Qué clase de masacre es esta? Pero ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? ¡Matando despiadadamente a los inocentes! Después de la guerra nunca antes se ha visto algo así.- Naruto estaba que la rabia no se le baja con nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?- El rubio hablada para sí mismo mientras sentía las manos de Sakura en su espalda calmándolo al verlo totalmente furioso por la situación.

-Naruto tranquilízate, hay que hacer algo cuanto antes. Debemos estar preparados para que no nos tomen por sorpresa no sabemos qué tan fuertes sean.- Decía la ojiverde tratando de poner hielo a la situación, Naruto siguió hablado para él mismo sin preocupar a su amante pelirrosa.

\- Primero los cambios de papeles, estos invasores y luego Hinata ¿Qué mierda está pasando?- Aun cuando Naruto no quería preocupar a Sakura, la susodicha estaba muy observadora al ver al rubio más que tenso.

-¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir Naruto? Te siento tenso- Sakura hizo voltear a Naruto para que le contara que era lo que le tenía preocupado, el rubio vio los orbes verdes de Sakura y no pudo ocultarle más la situación.

-Sakura- chan... ¿Recuerdas que te di la verdadera misión para tu equipo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ello?- Sakura lo miro algo confundido acariciando la mano del Hokage lentamente, Naruto solo suspiro.

-Antes eso estaba en mi oficina descansando en eso llega Sai, y se me hizo raro ya que no pensé que la misión que le asigne fuera tan fácil, me comento que algo iba mal, entonces cheque el papel que me dio en ese momento supe que era un error, le di la orden que cuidara mi oficina para ir a revisar en mi residencia no encontré el documento que te debía haber entregado, descubrí que los papeles de la misión fueron cambiadas por alguien sin darme cuenta, temía que algo les pasara es por eso que quería ir antes de que algo malo sucediera.- Naruto comenzó a explicarle lo que estuvo pasando mientras ellas estaba fuera de la aldea, la ojiverde estaba sorprendida por dicha revelación, ahora tenía sentido porque su misión tenía especificaciones especiales.

-Entonces no era la única, ¿Pero quien intentaría hacer algo así?- Sakura estaba intrigada con respecto a dicha sorpresa.

-Lo mismo pregunto, de regreso a mi oficina Kakashi-Sensei quería hablar de algo importante conmigo… Sakura-chan al principio pensé que era una broma pero viendo que hablaba enserio, supe que Hinata fue la que entro a mi oficina a media noche a cambiar los papeles de la misión.- Naruto apretaba su puño con fuerza aun tratando de encontrar algo de lógica en esto pero su intuición y el consejo de Kakashi, le decía que era posible que la azabache lo había hecho.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera, Hinata sería incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.- Sakura aun recordaba ese pequeño altercado que tuvo, cuando Hinata le dio una bofetada enfrente de varias personas e incluso discutiendo, aun con eso, ella tenía la idea de que Hinata no podría llegar tan lejos.

\- Es lo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza, me negaba a creerlo, no sé que hacer, y aparte ¿No pensaba en su propio hijo? ¿Qué es lo que trataba de hacer?- Naruto estaba buscándole tres patas al zorro, con la confirmación de los papeles y con el testimonio de Kakashi, no podía más que afrontar que la madre de sus hijos lo hizo, pero quería saber porque.

-Así que es cierto, ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Sakura podía sentir la duda en Naruto, pero lo importante para ella era saber que era lo que su amado rubio iba hacer ahora, pero él ya lo tenía contemplado, mientras que Sakura estaba pensando si ella era la responsable de todo eso.

-Sigo diciendo que soy yo la que no le agrada que sea la Sensei de Bolt, esto no me está gustando.- Naruto al escuchar la voz algo entristecida de aun amada pelirrosa, pasó con su mano las mejillas suaves de Sakura para tranquilizarla un poco.

-No digas esas cosas Sakura-chan, te prometo que todo se arreglara pero antes hablare con ella creo ya es el momento de pedirle el divorcio.- La pelirrosa no había visto a Naruto tan determinado en hacer algo, era el momento en el que sus vidas estaban a punto de estar más cerca, pero ese camino estaría lleno de obstáculos, sabía que no será fácil pero si ambos querían estar junto, tendría que deshacerse de esos obstáculo, como fuera y Naruto daría el primer paso.

-Cambiando de tema…

-Ya me dio hambre, no he comido nada desde que llegue.- Naruto se tocó el estómago completamente hambriento mientras Sakura se reía en silencio al ver al mismo chico rubio actuar tal y como lo recordaba.

-Yo tampoco vamos a Ichiraku, nos caería muy bien un tazón de ramen después de un largo día de trabajo, será mejor para despejarnos después de lo sucedido ¿No es así?- Sakura le beso la mejilla al rubio con dulzura y encaminándose nuevamente hacía el centro de la aldea.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan-El Hokage solo sonrío al ver a su amada compartiendo su idea, siguiéndola a la par y abrazándola, sabiendo de que la gente los podía ver demasiado juntos, el rubio decidió cargar a su amada y llevarla por otros caminos para ir a cenar, los dos juntos y sin interrupciones.

 **-Ichiraku-**

-Buenas noches, ¿En qué les puedo servir? – Aun después de tantos años de servicio en el restaurante, Teuchi aún seguía atendiendo a sus clientes con alegría aun con su edad y mientras atendía a otras personas, no se dio cuenta de los distinguidos clientes que tenía.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Quiero 2 tazones de ramen! Muero de hambre.- Decía Naruto como si fuera aun un niño con una sonrisa y saludando a las personas en el restaurante.

-Yo también, uno por favor.- Sakura se sentaba a lado del rubio mientras se reía de la actitud que estaba teniendo el Hokage, aunque para ella, seria siempre ese rubio desastroso y alegre.

'' _ **Naruto al fin volviste hacer el mismo''**_

-¡Ah Naruto pero si eres tú! ¡Sakura! Claro que si, en 5 minutos están.-Teuchi estaba sorprendido por la presencia de ambos shinobis y héroes de Konoha, a lo cual se preparó para darles un excelente platillo.

-¿5 minutos?- Naruto comenzó a quejarse un poco mientras Sakura suspiraba pegándole con suavidad en su hombro.

-Naruto no es tanto, así que ten paciencia.- Sakura estaba muy risueña al ver como Naruto recargaba su cabeza en la mesa aguantando su hambre.

-Está bien- El rubio estaba casi que quería llorar, hace tanto tiempo que no había comido ramen y todo gracias a una dieta que su esposa le había impuesto.

-Aquí están sus órdenes- Teuchi traía los tazones calientes para ambos shinobis, lo cual hizo que a Naruto le brillaran los ojos.

-¡Gracias!- Ambos "amigos" daban gracias con una sonrisa comenzando a comer de forma tranquila, mientras algunas personas se sorprendieron de ver a la pelirrosa en público pero aun más que el Hokage estuviera aquí.

-Dime Sakura ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es raro verte por aquí, anteriormente venias más a seguido.- Teuchi dándole la espalda a la ojiverde haciendo otro tazón le preguntaba con curiosidad a la ojiverde, Sakura solo se quedó pensando buscando una respuesta convincente y para explicar el porque estaba con el Hokage.

-Este…han sucedido muchas cosas las cuales no quiero entrar en detalles, pero después de la guerra he estado bastante ocupada con mi trabajo y estar al cuidado de mi hija, y pensé salir de mi rutina por un rato me encontré con el Hokage en el camino no pensé encontrármelo por aquí ha pasado mucho desde que se casó y no nos hemos vuelto a ver hasta ahora, ya que nos volvimos a reencontrar pensamos que no sería nada mal de hablar sobre recordar viejos tiempos.- La pelirrosa sonreía con toda naturalidad mientras el rubio estaba muy concentrado en su ramen que tuvo que pasárselo con rapidez para darle la razón a su amada Sakura-chan.

-Así es.-

-Oh, entiendo eso lleva mucha responsabilidad, eso está muy bien me alegro de volver a verlos a ustedes, y Naruto ¿Cómo está tu familia?- Naruto por otra parte, casi que ahogaba al escuchar la pregunta siendo ayudado por Sakura y que por lo menos tomara algo de aire.

-Mmm… muy bien gracias, ahorita mi esposa se encuentra con mi hija en asuntos del clan, y Bolt ha estado mejorando gracias a su Sensei- Naruto ya más tranquilo, daba su respuesta de forma "tranquila" y sin levantar sospechas de que había algo mal en su matrimonio, aun preguntándose qué era lo que Hinata hacía con la pequeña Himawari en el clan y que no le decían.

Mientras los shinobis continuaban comiendo con naturalidad, un chico rubio pasaba por ahí buscando algo que hacer, Sarada iba a hacer unas tareas en casa y Sabaku le había dicho que tendría que entrenar un poco más, dejando a Bolt Uzumaki solo, el Uzumaki pasaba caminando por el Ichiraku, su estómago le hizo el llamado para cenar y al momento de entrar, se sorprendió al ver a su Sensei junto con su padre hablando alegremente.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Bolt?

-¿Papá?

-¿Bolt? Pero que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Naruto al ver a su hijo entrar, lo invito a sentarse a su lado mientras el Gennin estaba sorprendido al ver a su padre y Sensei juntos.

-Bueno, no había nada que hacer y pues me puse a caminar- El estómago de Bolt comenzó a rugir enfrente de la gente algo avergonzado, Sakura solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes Bolt, podría Teuchi-san ¿Podría darnos otro tazón más?- La ojiverde hacia un pedido extra para la sorpresa de su alumno y para el Hokage.

-No Sensei, no hay necesidad.- Decía Bolt tratando de rechazar el tazón de ramen, pero el ojiverde solo hizo caso omiso.

-Nada Bolt, además yo invito.- La pelirrosa solo sonreía muy convencida de sus palabras, Naruto se acercó a su "amiga" para los ojos de su hijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Enserio Sakura?- Preguntaba con una sonrisa e ilusionado de que iba a tener comida gratis por parte de la ojiverde.

-Solo a Bolt, Hokage.- Esas palabras le arruinaron su ilusión a Naruto que se entristeció un poco pero Sakura tenía otra cosa que decirle al rubio susurrándole al oído.

-No te preocupes…para ti tengo otra cosa, Kitsune.- Con una voz sexy y una mirada con algo de lujuria, Sakura puso a un Naruto completamente rojo y trataba de disimular su sonrojo ante todos,

-¿Pica mucho padre? Porque te pusiste rojo.- Bolt miro a su padre preguntándose si el ramen era picante.

-No, no no es nada Bolt, estoy bien.- Decía con una sonrisa ya más tranquilo a la sugerencia que la pelirrosa e había hecho, afortunadamente Bolt no logro escuchar.

-Muchas gracias.- Teuchi había dejado tres platos más y los tres shinobis comenzaron a comer de forma tranquila sin interrupciones mientras pasaban un buen rato, hablando y riendo, una imagen un poco inusual entre los tres, como si se tratara de una familia, mientras los dos rubios comían disfrutando su comida, Sakura estaba mirándolos de reojo con una felicidad interna.

" _ **Par de glotones, sin duda de tal palo tal astilla"**_

 **-Minutos después-**

-¿Bolt que es lo que te pasó en el cuello?- Naruto noto algo inusual en el cuello de su hijo mientras tanto ellos como Sakura, siendo la Sensei de Bolt, estaban caminando en la aldea después de comer algo de ramen, preocupando un poco al Gennin.

-No es nada padre, solo es una pequeña herida no es lo que piensas.- Bolt trataba de ocultar la herida con su chamarra pero Naruto no estaba convencido de la respuesta.

-Es más que una herida.- Naruto observo la gran herida de su hijo en el cuello algo espantado mientras Bolt sentía que estaba en problemas, Sakura al notar el cambio de expresión del rubio, a una de enojo, decidió intervenir.

-Naruto espera, creo que soy yo la responsable de esto no quise decírtelo por no preocuparte podemos hablarlo.- Sakura atrajo la atención del rubio mientras Bolt estaba más que pálido al ver a su Sensei entrar en su defensa.

-¡Sensei!- Naruto arqueaba la ceja de curiosidad y de brazos cruzados, Sakura poso su mano en el hombro del Hokage para calmarlo antes de que regañara a su hijo.

-Hablare de eso con tu padre, él entenderá, no te preocupes.- La ojiverde le sonrío de forma cálida al chico mientras este solo asentía, su Sensei le iba a salvar la vida nuevamente y esta vez contra su padre, Naruto se le quedo mirando a Sakura sorprendido por esta decisión.

-Gracias Sensei- Agradeció Bolt mientras continuaban caminando y Bolt algo delante de su padre y la ojiverde, tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-Mira Naruto, es mi culpa, durante la misión aquellos renegados nos emboscaron y a pesar de mantenerlos a raya, atraparon a los chicos y por otro poco lastiman a Sarada, Bolt la salvo del ataque pero…por un maldito veneno casi pierde la vida por un kunai que le alcanzo a rozar en el cuello, tuve que actuar rápido para sacarle el veneno salvarlo, tuve que abrir la herida y pues…afortunadamente está sano y salvo, si tienes que regañar a alguien es a mí- Sakura mostro una expresión seria y defendiendo a Bolt, Naruto solo volteo a ver a su hijo.

-¿Es verdad eso?- Naruto le pregunto a Bolt mientras el chico asentía algo seguro de su mismo. Naruto se le acerco y Bolt esperaba algo brusco de su padre como un golpe, pero solo se una acaricia en la cabeza desacomodándole el cabello de Bolt.

-Me alegro que estés Bolt, es bueno saber que tienes una Sensei que se preocupa por ti, si quiere ve a casa con tu hermana, yo iré a la oficina a hablar algunos temas con la Sensei ¿Ok?- Bolt sorprendido por la actitud de su padre asintió y haciendo una reverencia para despedirse de su Sensei el Gennin se fue directo a su casa mientras los dos shinobis caminaban en otra dirección.

-Eso fue amable Naruto, me alegro que no lo hayas regañado- Decía Sakura en una distancia adecuada para no levantar sospechas regalándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Es bueno saber que tiene una Sensei que se preocupa por sus alumnos…gracias Sakura-chan –Ambos Shinobis comenzaron a ir directo a la torre del Hokage, sin darse cuenta que sentado en una banca solitaria, se encontraba cierto viajero de otro tiempo oculto en su capa ya desgarrada mirando de reojo a los dos Shinobis, recordando ciertas…memorias.

" _ **Adivina mamá ¡Ya soy un ninja!"**_

" _ **Estoy orgullosa de ti mi pequeño Shina, ven aquí"**_

" _ **Mamá no enfrente de todos, no soy un bebé ya"**_

" _ **Lo sé, pero estoy orgullosa de ti mi corazón y lo hiciste en tiempo, antes que tu padre"**_

" _ **Mi pequeño Shinachiku, mamá siempre va a estar contigo siempre"**_

-Siempre- Unas lágrimas corrieron en las mejillas del rubio apretando los puños con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio mirando a la pareja, en secreto claro, preguntándose ¿Qué había fallado?

-¿Y porque nos abandonaste…por qué?- El joven se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y yendo en otra dirección, ahora después de haber tenido una segunda lucha contra la pelirroja Uzumaki, decidió estar en las sombras nuevamente y aun vigilando al Hokage, en un callejón se metió para contemplar lo que había sacado de la casa de Naruto, siendo una foto de él y su madre en su tiempo, juntos y felices, el ojiverde no pudo aguantar más llorando en silencio y sin poder tener a nadie con quien hablar, su puño rompió una parte, mostrando algo de debilidad.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste mamá? Te necesito ahora…por favor…vuelve a casa- El lamento del viajero era más que evidente, no solo el asesinato de su hermano dejó un hueco en su ser, sino la desaparición de su madre le dejo más que abierta esa herida, arreglaría la situación como fuera…por todos los medios necesarios.

 **-Por otro lado-**

Hinata salió de su casa tranquilamente como si nada, decidió ir a visitar a su esposo en su oficina llevaba una bolsa con comida pensaba que para hacer que olvidara a la pelirosa podría pasar el día los dos conviviendo como una pareja, creyendo que su plan estaba funcionando. Al llegar, se encuentra con Shikamaru cuidando la puerta.

-Hola Shikamaru-san.- La Hyuga atrajo la atención del líder del clan Nara mientras apagaba su cigarro, el quinto del día.

-Oh, hola Hinata.- El Nara le sorprendió ver a la esposa del Hokage por aquí mientras la Hyuga hacía una reverencia.

-Disculpa, ¿Esta Naruto-kun?-Pregunto de forma dulce Hinata avanzando un poco más la puerta e la oficina del rubio.

-No, salió hace rato.- Antes de que pudiera entrar, Shikamaru se le puso enfrente y evitando que la Hyuga pudiera ingresar, sorprendiéndola.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero el Hokage me pidió que no dejara pasar a nadie a su oficina.- La instrucción de Shikamaru puso alto tensa a Hinata y se preguntaba el porqué.

-Pero…pero soy su esposa, tengo derecho de entrar, déjame pasar Shi…Shikamaru lo esperare mientras llega.- La Hyuga trato por todos los medios de que la dejaran pasar pero el Nara se mantuvo firme a la decisión del Hokage.

-Lo siento Hinata- Fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru de forma seria, Hinata después de unos intentos, se dio por vencida.

-Es...está bien- Hinata se recargo en la pared del pasillo enfrente de la oficina de Naruto a esperarlo, para Shikamaru le era raro este comportamiento de Hinata y de Naruto, en especial porque era su esposa, presentía algo, pero no se adelantaría a conclusiones, hasta que apareciera Naruto.

 **-Una hora después-**

-Y así me la pase todo el día- Naruto le contaba la pelirrosa como paso todo el tiempo firmando papeles y papeles, lo cual le había advertido Tsunade, Sakura solo estaba riendo al escuchar de forma atenta al rubio, atrás haber perdido algo de tiempo en el camino conversando entraron a la torre del Hokage para llegar a los niveles superiores y poder hablar de los invasores sin embargo al momento de llegar al pasillo de la oficina de Hokage, el rubio dejo de sonreír para poner una de sorpresa y algo molesta tras lo que había descubierto y una pelirosa muy preocupada al ver como Hinata estaba afuera de la puerta quien lo esperaba ansiosamente, Shikamaru solo suspiro al ver la situación algo incomoda, con Sakura manteniéndose a distancia y una Hinata que sonrió al ver a su marido nuevamente pero viendo como Sakura estaba a su lado, teniendo un enojo disimulado, esto no iba a terminar bien…para nadie.

 **-Dentro del país del fuego-**

La situación dentro de la aldea de la hoja es pacifica, aun cuando unos pocos sabían de quienes rondaban en el país del fuego por diversos ataques a pueblos pequeños, sin embargo estos invasores eran la causa de la caída de Iwa, solo que las demás aldeas a excepción de unos pocos de Konoha lo sabían, ahora dichos jinetes se encontraba en un campamento en una de las colinas para no levantar sospechas, los jinetes reían, se alimentaban, bebían y su líder preparaba la siguiente estrategia para el ataque, uno de sus principales sargentos se arrodillaba para dar la información necesaria.

-Señor, los arqueros están en posición como lo ordeno, además de dividir las fuerzas principales-

-Bien, muy bien- Contrario a lo que su sargento le había informado, él solo miraba la aldea como si nada, planeando algo especial.

-¿No atacaremos ahora?

-No, solo es cuestión de tiempo-

-¿Y los espías?- El líder de los jinetes pregunto a su fiel sargento, el jinete hizo llamar a sus exploradores para traer a tres shinobis de Konoha solo con heridas superficiales poniéndolos de rodillas a las fuerza, pero estos tres shinobis eran especiales, ya que entre ellos estaba Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto del Tercer Hokage, solo que en esta ocasión se encontraba con su equipo en una misión de reconocimiento de alto nivel, con sus compañeros y amigos Udon y Moegi completamente derrotados y superados en número por los jinetes, a pesar de ser Jounnin, estos guerreros de tierras extranjeras los habían derrotado con facilidad, Konohamaru miraba con rabia al comandante de los jinetes.

-¡Miserables! ¡A ellos déjenlos en paz!- Konohamaru intentaba liberarse de los jinetes con fuerza en su chakra pero estos estaban atados con cadenas aprueba de chakra.

-Valientes palabras para un simple niño como tú- El líder de los jinetes se le acercó para verlo de cerca y burlarse de los esfuerzos de Konohamaru.

-Pónganlos en las jaulas, no quiero…-antes de que el líder de los jinetes pudiera terminar su frase, el clon de sombras de Konohamaru desapareció enfrente de él para que el verdadero lo sorprendiera por aire encima de los guerreros extranjeros con un Rasengan y aunque los jinetes comenzaron a disparar sus flechas, gracias a la habilidad de dicho joven Jounnin, las esquivo con facilidad estando a centímetros del líder de los invasores.

-¡Muere! ¡Rasengan!- Konohamaru creyó haber dado en el blanco, pero sus ojos no creían como el hombre lo había esquivado con rapidez para estar a solo centímetro de él con la espada desenvainada y apuntando a la luna.

-No me asustas- Y en un movimiento tan rápido como el viento…

-Arhg!-

-¡Konohamaru!

El grito de desesperación de Moegi fue en vano y Udon cerró los ojos al ver como aquel jinete le había cortado el brazo a Konohamaru con facilidad dejando al Shinobi en el suelo con la herida aun lanzando sangre, como si no le bastara, el jinete le propino una patada al rostro dejándolo noqueado, sus compañeros shinobis vieron ese acto de crueldad de su amigo.

-Ahora solo eres una vil escoria…nadie me ataca por la espalda…nadie ataca a Hanzo Khan por la espalda y es mejor que te consideres afortunado, los tres, porque muy pronto veremos al gran pilar de la Alianza arder en llamas.


	44. Capitulo 44: Un matrimonio en quiebra

**Cápitulo 44:** Un matrimonio en quiebra

-Shikamaru ¿No te dije que no la dejaras entrar a la torre?- Naruto le susurro al líder del clan Nara al ver que su esposa estaba recargada en la pared intentando escuchar la conversación de Naruto y Shikamaru, mientras Sakura se hizo a un lado.

-No dejaba de insistir así que le dije que esperara aquí afuera de tu oficina- Dijo Shikamaru mientras el rubio miraba de reojo a su esposa, aun había cosas que discutir por el momento.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que está aquí?-

-Máximo 2 horas-

-Gracias Shikamaru te puedes retirar- Naruto quedo sorprendido al escuchar el tiempo que Hinata había esperado y con la indicación correspondiente, Shikamaru se despidió de los presente en silencio sacando un cigarrillo para fumarlo al salir no sin antes mirar de reojo la situación que iba a pasar ahora.

'' _ **Presiento que no va ser nada bueno''**_

" _ **No puede ser, maldita zorra así que te saliste con la tuya, por esta te salvas"**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Los pensamientos Hinata fueron interrumpidos al ver a Naruto enfrente de ella con una mirada autoritaria, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga.

-N… Naruto kun- La azabache bajó los alimentos para intentar abrazar a su esposo, pero Naruto al sentir las manos de Hinata se alejó un poco de ella, sorprendiendo a la susodicha.

-No me toques- A Sakura tampoco le gusto la expresión de Naruto, era como ver una versión diferente del rubio, no era el rubio cariñoso que antes hace unos momentos.

-¿Q… Qué sucede? ¿Q…qué hice para que me trates así? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme aquí? Quería pasar a tu oficina P… Para comer juntos y convivir como S… Siempre lo hemos hecho, q…quería disculparme por lo sucedido en aquella noche.- Hinata trataba de no mirar a Sakura y sentirse molesta y tratando de disculparse de forma honesta, pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de celos por la ojiverde y creyendo que ella le estaba viendo la cara.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Ni siquiera preguntaras como está tu hijo?- Naruto comenzó a levantar la voz en el pasillo y Hinata se sorprendió de él porque metió a su hijo en la conversación.

-¿L… le ocurrió algo?- Hinata comenzó a ponerse pálida poniendo su mano en su boca, Naruto se le acercó más agarrando fuerte el brazo de Hinata.

-Fue herido por un kunai que tenía veneno, por proteger a la hija de Sakura casi por poco pierde la vida.- Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa y horror al escuchar la noticia e ignorando el dolor del brazo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Mi Bolt fue herido! ¡Y todo por ella! – Hinata miro a Sakura con molestia en sus ojos activando el Byakugan mientras la ojiverde estaba mirándola fijamente pero solo por defenderse,

" _ **Maldita…y todo por tu culpa"**_

-¡Hinata!...ya lo sé todo- El rubio después de llamarle la atención, le susurro algo al oído y la Hyuga estaba poniéndose algo nerviosa.

-¿D…De que hablas?, ¡Auch! M…me duele.- Decía Hinata mirando como el Hokage estaba lastimando sus brazos mientras en su mente estaba más que histérica contra Sakura.

'' _ **Maldita víbora…tu hija casi mata a mi hijo''**_

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde en la casa ¿Entendido?- Naruto soltó a Hinata con una mirada agresiva yendo directamente a su casa con Hinata solo asintiendo, pero antes de irse, Naruto solo tenía una petición para la pelirrosa quien se mantenía a distancia de la situación.

-Sakura, hazme un favor…cuida a Bolt por esta noche

-¿Yo?- Sakura se quedó sin palabras por la petición del Hokage, tratando de que esta situación incómoda se vuelva aún más complicada.

-No quiero que este en casa, no hoy- El Hokage posaba su mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa mostrando su confianza en ella.

-De acuerdo Hokage.- Sakura solo asintió mientras se alejaba de Naruto y de Hinata algo incomoda por lo que acaba de pasar, al salir de la torre del Hokage, la pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver a Bolt recargado en la pared.

-¿Bolt, pero que haces aquí?- La ojiverde se acercaba a su alumnos mientras Bolt suspiraba.

-No había nadie en casa, Himawari esta con el abuelo y no esta mamá, creo que papá va a estar ocupado como siempre y pues…no tenía nada que hacer- El rubio estaba mirando al cielo esperando saber que estaba pasando, Sakura acaricio la cabeza del chico rubio.

-Oye, tu padre me dejo una tarea para mí y quiero que me ayudes…¿Puedo contar contigo?- Al escuchar esas palabras de su Sensei, Bolt se sorprendió al ver que su padre tenía una misión para él con su Sensei.

-¡Claro Sensei! ¿Y qué es?

 **-Minutos después-**

-¡Qué se va a quedar aquí!- Sarada había sacado su inner al saber la noticia de que Bolt se iba a quedar a dormir con ellas…y en su cuarto, Bolt solo sonreía mientras Sakura veía como su hija era una gota de agua a ella.

-Solo será por una noche hija, además el Hokage lo ordeno…es para que los compañeros de equipo tengan mejor relación entre ellos- Sakura cruzaba los dedos detrás de ella esperando que su hija entendiera "la situación"

-Pero…pero….- Sarada no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, Bolt solo poso su mano en el hombro de la Uchiha.

-No te preocupes Sarada, no va pasar nada, estamos en confianza ¿verdad?- Bolt le sonreía a una Sarada que parecía explotar contra él, pero mejor consiguió tranquilizarse.

-Está bien…pero si te atreves a hacer algo…te mandare a la luna- Decía Sarada con su inner nuevamente activa asustando al pobre de Bolt, mientras Sakura se reía.

-Bueno ya niños, serán shinobis y todo pero deben descansar, a dormir los dos- Les decía Sakura mientras Sarada suspirada al ver que su madre no cambiaría de opinión, por lo cual se despidió de su madre, seguido por Bolt guardando algo de distancia de Sarada, Sakura se quitaba el protector de la cabeza y sus herramientas para relajarse un poco y sentar en el sofá.

-Dios…este día sí que fue cansado, Naruto…por favor se directo con ella pero no cruel, así no te reconocería…jamás- Sakura se mordía el labio, la discusión que iba a empezar en la residencia Uzumaki sería determinante para su relación clandestina, para despejarse, la ojiverde sacó algo de su mochila, un pequeño cuaderno de notas y comenzó a apuntar algo con su pluma algo emocionada.

-Necesito comprar otro látigo…Naru lo rompió con su boca después de dejarlo en cuatro…y un poco más de cuerdas- Sakura aparentemente hablaba enserio cuando en la intimidad quería dominar al zorro y para Naruto…sería una actividad sexual que es todo menos monótona.

 **-Más tarde / Residencia Uzumaki-**

Hinata estaba tomando una siesta en el sillón cuando escucha a alguien entrar a la sala, mira a un rubio pero con un rostro molesto. El rubio aparece con los papeles de la misión enfrente de Hinata.

-¿Qué es eso? – La Hyuga al levantarse del sillón, tomo los documentos dentro del folder en los que están los papeles, llevándose una horrible sorpresa.

 _ **"¡Ah! No puede ser"**_

-Los papeles de la misión, a cada equipo, ¿Y me pregunto si eso significa algo para ti?- Decía Naruto de brazos cruzados mientras Hinata comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

-Nada.- Decía la Hyuga respirando tranquilamente para evitar cualquier sospecha.

-¿Nada? ¿Y dime a que fuiste hacer en mi oficina en la media noche?- Naruto lanzó la primer kunai para saber si era verdad la revelación de Kakashi que le había dicho en su oficina más temprano.

-¿A media noche? S… sabes que a mí me da miedo salir a esas horas. Este… ¿No quieres algo de comer? No has probado bocado desde que llegaste.- Hinata leía cada misión que era asignada hasta llegar a la de Sakura y quedarse en blanco de pensamiento.

-No quiero nada, te hice una pregunta y no me la respondiste. ¡A que fuiste hacer en mi oficina! – Naruto ya tenía poca paciencia por este momento y continúo hablando apretando sus manos en sus brazos.

-Hace un momento me comentaron que hubo un problema con la misión y Sakura no fue la única también Sai, ahí me di cuenta que los papeles fueron cambiados por alguien.

-¿Pero quién se atrevería a cambiar los papeles de la misión para hacer algo así? – Decía Hinata preocupada sobre esta situación que parecía como si alguien quisiera perjudicar a cualquier Jounnin.

\- Lo mismo quiero saber, ahora dime ¿Dónde estabas esa noche?- Naruto lentamente estaba arrinconando a Hinata esperando que ella tuviera una explicación lógica a todo esto, pero la azabache solo decía más mentiras.

-Yo... solo salí un rato al pateo de la casa a tomar algo de aire, ¡P… pero nunca entraría a tu oficina sin tu permiso!- Hinata por primera vez se ponía sería en estos momentos, Naruto ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

-Nunca dije que entraste a mi oficina Hinata, y que coincidencia…resulta que Kakashi Sensei me dijo que te vio entrar a mi oficina, no mientas por favor y dime ¡¿Qué hacías a esas horas de la noche?!- Naruto tenía contra la pared a Hinata mientras ella se quedaba en silencio pero mirando a Naruto con algo de incomodidad.

-Hinata no me colmes la paciencia, ¿Qué es lo que tratabas de hacer? Y te atreviste hacerlo a mis espaldas. ¡Porque lo hiciste responde! ¿Qué diría tu hijo que su propia madre intento casi acabar con su vida? ¡Contéstame! Vi como viste a Sakura con odio como si te hubiera hecho algo malo y eso no me gustó nada, ni si quiera le agradeciste por salvar Bolt, veo que ni si quiera le tienes consideración ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?- Naruto estaba ya perdiendo la cabeza y a levantar la voz para que se escuchara en las cercanías del lugar, Hinata cerraba el puño con fuerza mientras en sus pensamientos, sabía que Sakura lo estaba embrujando y manipulando a su antojo para destruir a su familia y ella no lo iba a permitir.

 _ **"Esa zorra""**_

-D… debiste estar muerta, por tu culpa lo arruinaste.- Decía entre susurros Hinata y esperaba a que Naruto no lo oyera, pero el rubio y sus sentidos desarrollados le hicieron una mala jugada a Hinata poniendo la situación más incómoda y en un punto de quiebre.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- El rubio tomo a su esposa por los hombros con mucho más fuerza que en la torre del Hokage.

-¡Ah, nada!

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste-

-Auch, me lastimas, n... no me dicho nada acabo de recordar algo que me había encargado mi padre.- Hinata sentía la mirada furiosa de su esposa tratando de zafarse de él, pero el rubio no cedía para nada y esperaba una explicación en estos momentos.

-Eso no dijiste, te escuche claramente decir "debiste estar muerta", ¿A quién te referías? ¿A Sakura? Así que era cierto, ¡Acaso te volviste loca! ¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASI A MIS ESPALDAS! - Naruto tenía los ojos del Kyuubi en estos momentos y los colmillos comenzaron a salir de su boca, Hinata ya no podía ocultarlo más y ella se zafó como pudo de la fuerza de Naruto para soltar la bomba.

-¡E… está bien! ¡LO HICE PARA DESAPARECER A ESA ZORRA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡DESDE QUE HA VUELTO NO ERES EL MISMO NI SI QUIERAS ESTAS EN CASA CON TU FAMILIA! ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE VUELVAMOS HACER UNA FAMILIA FELIZ SIN QUE ELLA INTERVENGA, DESPUES DE LO QUE TE HIZO! ¡VEO QUE AUN LA SIGUES QUERIENDO SIN SABER QUE TE TRATA DE MANIPULAR PARA VOLVERTE HACER DAÑO!- Naruto ya no lo soporto y abofeteo con fuerza a Hinata tirándola al piso, la rabia del rubio estaba más allá de cualquier razón y él también estallo con una gran rabia.

-¿Estas oyendo lo que dices? ¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ELLA ES SOLO UNA AMIGA, NO VUELVAS HABLAR ASI A LA SENSEI DE TU HIJO! ¡EN LUGAR DE AGRADECER QUE LE SALVO LA VIDA A TU HIJO, TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE OCASIONASTE! ¿QUIERES DEJAR POR ULTIMA VEZ TUS MALDITOS CELOS HINATA?- Naruto trataba de recomponerse y de no sentir más rabia, pero el hecho de pensar que su hijo casi iba a morir y como Hinata estaba actuando ya no lo podía soportar, Hinata solo se levantó para continuar con las réplicas de su esposo.

\- He… hecho todo por ti para que me pudieras corresponder y aun así ¡NI SI QUIERA HE ESCUCHADO UN TE AMO DE TUS LABIOS! ¡ME RECHAZAS CADA CUANDO TE QUIERO ABRAZAR O RECIBIR UN BESO TUYO! ¿DIME QUE OCURRIO REALMENTE AQUELLA NOCHE?- Hinata ahora quería voltear la situación a su favor, mientras Naruto cerraba el puño indignado por esa pregunta, la Hyuga quería lanzar ahora su kunai contra el Hokage.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Alguna vez me amaste?- Naruto comenzó a calmarse pero aun con su enojo y sus ojos en forma de rejilla de zorro soltó la verdad, lo que sentía tras estos años.-¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, en primer lugar ya te he dicho que no sucedió nada solamente salve a una amiga de su esposo que estaba a punto de violarla no sucedió mas ¡Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE LO QUE HAGO SIEMPRE HE TRATADO DE ESTAR CON USTEDES PERO EL TIEMPO NO ME ALCANZA Y POR ULTIMO NUNCA Y JAMAS TE AME SOLAMENTE ME CASE POR LASTIMA, ¡TRATE DE CORRESPONDERTE COMO QUERIAS PERO NO FUE ASI SOLO BUSQUE UN REFUGIO EN TI PARA OLVIDAR A SAKURA! ME ASFIXIAS CADA CUANDO ESTAS CERCA MIO!- Naruto soltó toda su frustración, desesperación y enojo en esta situación dejando a Hinata con la boca abierta y sintiendo como su corazón lentamente comenzaba a romperse mientras las lágrimas salían pero no estaba preparada para lo que venía.

-Quiero el divorcio.- Fue el último clavo para la discusión entre el matrimonio Uzumaki, Hinata estaba sin palabras, esperando que fuera un engaño y solo un chantaje, pero el rubio aventó el anillo enfrente de ella.

-¿Q… qué? N… no es cierto Naruto, ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Te están manipulando! – Hinata trata de que Naruto entrara en razón al ver como el rubio le había dado la espalda mientras le dejaba los documentos de divorcio en la mesa con fuerza.

-Y me llevare a Bolt conmigo, no lo pienso dejar contigo después de lo que hiciste.- Naruto salió nuevamente de la residencia azotando la puerta e incluso creándole unas grietas, Hinata miraba como su esposo estaba más que enojado y la Hyuga miraba el anillo, con mucho temor lo recogió del piso para guardarlo, llorando totalmente desconsolada y para ella, solo había una culpable.

-Esto es tu culpa…Sakura Haruno… ¡Es tu culpa maldita ramera!

 **-En las calles-**

Mientras que en las calles de Konoha, caminando sin un rumbo fijo, se encontraba el joven viajero del tiempo, mirando las calles cada vez más vacías mientras estaba pensando en algo que le tenía aun preocupado y que era de vital importancia para él, en su cinturón sacó algo de forma discreta, siendo un pergamino de color rojo con el símbolo de los estados elementales y un Kanji en el centro como sello, que decía "Tiempo" Shinachiku lo miraba con detenimiento, de todas formas…es por este pergamino que él estaba aquí.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi padre y el consejo ocultaron esto en lo más profundo de la aldea.- El ojiverde estaba recordando el viejo cuento, el mito de un Jutsu lo suficientemente poderoso, que ni siquiera los Sannin o Madara Uchiha podía manejar, siendo creado en los tiempos en donde se había descubierto el Chakra.

-Tiempo…el legendario Jutsu prohibido: Jutsu de tiempo.


	45. Capitulo 45: Jutsu desafío a los ninjas

**Capítulo 45:** El Jutsu que desafío a los ninjas

 **-Tiempo Actual-**

-¿Estás seguro de esto muchacho? ¿Qué tal si alguien viene?- Mientras que en la oscuridad de la noche en Konoha, el joven viajero de Shinachiku Uzumaki se encontraba dentro de una pequeña casa en la aldea, afortunadamente para él, era el lugar perfecto para descansar, quitándose sus sandalias y sus cosas para recostarse en la cama sintiéndose un poco más relajado mientras hablada con Kurama.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo, nadie vive aquí en un largo tiempo, ha estado abandonado.- Decía el joven ojiverde mientras sostenía en sus manos el dichoso pergamino del Jutsu de tiempo, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerse ahora que jamás pudo contestarle su padre o él mismo descubrir las respuestas de dicho objeto.

-Nunca creí que…existiera algo como esto.- Decía Shina sin dejar de pasar con sus manos el pergamino con el símbolo de tiempo en ella.

-Jamás.- El rubio comenzó a sentir pesadez en sus ojos mientras los recuerdos lo invadían al tener en sus manos, el objeto más poderoso de todos, hasta que el sueño le venció sin embargo, su mente estaría activa toda la noche.

 **-Flashback-**

-¿Cuál es el secreto a todo esto padre? - La aldea no tenía tiempo para repararse, sino para evacuarla ante la amenaza de un nuevo ataque de Akatsuki, mientras que los shinobis hacían la evacuación, el Hokage y su hijo mayor se encontraban en un amplio túnel debajo del monte de los Hokages, las antorchas iluminaban el camino al momento que ambos avanzaban más profundo, Naruto tenía una expresión muy serio, sabía que era lo que Nagato quería pero desconocía el como lo había descubierto. Tras varios minutos, ambos rubios llegaron a una puerta de piedra, una piedra tan dura como el acero, con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki grabado en ella con diversos sellos, Shinachiku miro la puerta sorprendido.

-Esto Shina, contiene el más grande secreto de no solo la aldea, sino del mundo Shinobi.- Naruto dejo la antorcha a un lado para hacer un movimiento de manos y sacarse algo de sangre de su dedo para pasarla sobre el símbolo Uzumaki, lentamente la sangre comenzó a recorrer el remolino lentamente mientras los sellos brillaban intensamente.

-Lleva el símbolo de la familia.- La puerta comenzaba a levantarse una vez que la sangre de Naruto cubrió el remolino mientras Shina miraba atento y curioso de lo que hubiera en la puerta escondido.

-Y solo un Uzumaki puede abrir este secreto.- La puerta estaba abierta y los sellos liberados, ambos comenzaron a entrar lentamente observando el cuarto algo vacío, pero en su centro, había seis objetos, Shinachiku los reconocía de inmediato, eran las estatuas de Hashirama el primer Hokage, su hermano Tobirama el segundo Kage, Saruroti el Hokage más longevo a la fecha de los siete, Minato Namikaze el relámpago de Konoha, Lady Tsunade la Sannin sanadora, Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia y por último, el héroe del mundo shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki. Las estatuas rodeaban en una pose de pelea al objeto que el rubio venía a buscar caminando hacia él como si nada.

-Las estatuas de los Kages que me precedieron hijo, todas protegiendo lo más sagrado y a la vez lo más peligroso del mundo shinobi.- En una caja hecha de la mejor madera con toques dorados, tenía en símbolo de los países del mundo shinobi pero lo que había en la caja era más importante aún, sacando lo que había en ella para mirarlo con detenimiento.

-El Jutsu de tiempo- Naruto podía sentir el poder del pergamino, todo el chakra que lo recorría era inmenso, incluso sus ojos se iluminaron al sentirse honrado de conocer el famoso Jutsu de tiempo, Shinachiku se acercó a su padre mientras miraba de igual forma el pergamino.

-¿Qué? ¿Jutsu de tiempo?

-Sé que estás pensando hijo, ¿Acaso es posible de que exista ese Jutsu? Yo tampoco me lo creí, creí que eran cuentos o algo así. Sin embargo, Oba-chan me lo conto todo y después de la guerra decidí investigar, debajo del monte de los Kages, de donde estamos ahora, se encuentra el Jutsu más poderoso de todos.- Naruto recordaba cómo después de la guerra, Tsunade le había contado uno de los mayores secretos de Konoha, el rubio de forma solitaria comenzó a descubrir algunas cosas que su padre había escrito antes de morir, él también lo sabía.

-¿Sabes cuantas personas lo crearon?- Shinachiku fue sorprendido por esa pregunta de su padre mientras miraba el pergamino.

-Todo el mundo shinobi antiguo.

-¡Qué!- Shina no estaba listo para escuchar esa respuesta de su padre, parecería imposible que eso fuera posible, Naruto se rio posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-La leyenda dice que hace tiempo, cuando la primera gran guerra estaba en su auge, un joven estaba creando una forma pacífica de terminar con el conflicto, sin ningún resultado, pero supo que si hubiera una forma de retroceder al tiempo, él podría cambiar los eventos de la guerra. Así que con mucho sufrimiento, pudo convencer a todas las naciones y a todos los ninjas a usar una cantidad enorme de Chakra, tan grande que no se compara ni siquiera a Madara Uchiha. El Jutsu en medio de la guerra fue creado para traer paz. Mucho tiempo y esfuerzo bastó para que el Jutsu por fin pudiera crearse y sobre todo, tener un mundo unido.- Naruto le contaba la leyenda que hacía tan poderoso al Jutsu, Shina imagino a todas la naciones creando una cantidad monstruosa de chakra para terminar con la guerra y como resultado, lo tenían a la vista.

-¿Y fracaso verdad? ¿Esa idea?

-En parte, cuando el Jutsu fue terminado, , el deseo de finalizar fue tan grande que el propio Jutsu termino con mente propia, alimentándose del deseo de aquella persona que solo quería paz y haciendo que solo él pudiera dominarla por completo.- El rubio le mostraba el reverso del sello del pergamino, mostrándole el remolino de los Uzumaki.

-Esa persona era un Uzumaki… ¿Entiendes ahora porque Nagato lo busca? él es un Uzumaki, si le pone una mano encima…no solo nuestro presente, sino pasado y futuro será a su deseo y tú sabes qué clase de mundo quiere.- Naruto se mostraba preocupado de lo que el propio Nagato hacía con el pergamino, su idea de un mundo nuevo de paz podría ser demasiado peligrosa por la inmensa purga que él había iniciado, Shinachiku entendía la preocupación de su padre, pero quería saber más.

-¿Y tú ya lo intentaste?- El ojiverde miraba a su padre fijamente, el Hokage se enfocó nuevamente el Jutsu aun sin abrir.

-Trate Shina, pero ni siquiera mi chakra en mi estado Bijju puede despertarlo, es como sí…dijera que no lo necesito.- El séptimo apretó con fuerza su puño, él incluso no podía abrirlo a pesar de ser un Uzumaki. Las antorchas comenzaron a apagarse y un aíre frío apareció de la nada inundando al cuarto de ella, haciendo que los dos rubios estuvieran con cautela.

 **-Fin del flashback-**

 **-Mundo alternativo-**

-Katon: Lluvia carmesí.- La batalla en el otro mundo continuaba y Sarada había lanzado un ataque de fuego contra Deidara que no baja de su ave de arcilla contraatacando todo esfuerzo de la joven de cabello negro, mientras el rubio se reía de forma desquiciada.

-Nada mal cuatro ojos ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- Decía el Akatsuki de forme presumida, pero Sarada lo tenía en donde quería con una sonrisa, el rubio se dio cuenta que la pelirroja no estaba con su hija.

-¡Tengo esto para ti Fuuton: Halcón de montaña!- Karin hacía un movimiento de manos para lanzar un halcón de aíre contra Deidara, el rubio reacciono tarde al ataque siendo alcanzo y terminando derribado de su ave de arcilla, el Akatsuki se veía superado de forma incrédula por la madre y la hija, en un excelente trabajo en equipo.

-¿Sabes algo Hatake? Esto se puso ya aburrido…creo que tendré que matarte.- Mientras que en otra parte del combate, Kisame chocaba su espada Samehada contra la kunai electrificada del albino.

-Aun así, no es suficiente…inténtalo.- En un ataque rápido, ambos se separaron para tener más terreno de luchar, el cual, Kisame fue el primero en usar la ventaja a su lado.

-Suiton: Tiburón torpedo.-El agua surgió debajo del Akatsuki lanzando un gran tiburón contra el albino, pero él también se preparaba para atacar.

-Imbécil ¡Chidori!- El Hatake se abalanzaba contra Kisame con toda su

fuerza haciendo retumbar la tierra esquivando el torpedo de tiburón más de una vez, ambos tenían una lucha personal que ni siquiera en estos tiempos podría cambiar, hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto.

-¡Mamá!- Hikari observaba a su madre rodeada por marionetas de Sasori mientras ella misma las destruía una por una con su fuerza.

-Estas marionetas me aburren, son demasiadas.- Sakura incluso llegaba a partir una a la mitad y usar los retazos para destruir otras marionetas.

-Lo sé, pero llevo 23.- Hikari iba cortado con su katana a dos marionetas en un movimiento rápido, mirando de reojo a su madre.

-Y yo…34.- Sakura impacto el suelo para acabar definitivamente con las marionetas que las rodeaban, ambas kunoichi miraban a Sasori quien no estaba nada complacido con esto.

-No te reías cuando acabe contigo.- El pelirrojo sacaba su mejor marioneta del tercer Kazekage, mientras Sakura se tronaba los nudillos nada complacida con las palabras de Sasori.

-Inténtalo Sasori, no pudiste hace años, dudo que ahora lo hagas.- Sakura iba a enfrentarse a la marioneta principal de Sasori sin embargo el pelirrojo aún tenía más marionetas que saltaron como defensa en contra de Sakura.

-¡Miserable!- La pelirrosa continuaba rompiendo las marionetas con mucha fuerza mientras su hija intentaba darle apoyo con su katana.

-No puedo acercármele, sus cuerpos me lo impiden.- Decía Hikari mientras cortaban y cercenaba las marionetas como si fueran papel, pero solo fue desarmada por una de ellas retrocediendo e incinerándolas., Sakura se reunió con su hija antes de llegar a Sasori y que algo le pudiera pasar a Hikari.

-¿Estas bien?- Sakura ayudaba a levantar a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Sí…solo me desarmo.- Hikari le correspondió con mucha determinación para enfrentarse al amo de las marionetas.

-Esto va enserio.- Decía Sakura poniéndose enfrente de su hija concentrando todo su chakra en todo su cuerpo.

-Hija… ¿me concedes esta pieza?- La expresión de su madre, dejó a Hikari sorprendida, esta combinación lo habían visto nuevamente en años, la joven rubia se ponía hombro a hombro con la pelirrosa.

-La tormenta ojiazul.

-Y el cerezo inmortal.

-¡Juntas de nuevo!- Las dos mujeres acumulaban sus chakras respectivamente para lanzarse al ataque contra Sasori en un ataque combinado. El pelirrojo uso la arena de hierro de su marioneta y parar el ataque.

-¡Shannaro!- El contacto de los dos puños de las kunoichi contra la arena de hierro estaba dando a un ganador claro, la combinación de la tormenta ojiazul y el cerezo inmortal

-Patéticas, sus poderes combinados no podrán conmigo.- Sasori intentaba contraatacar con su arena de acero incluso haciendo leves cortadas en Sakura y Hikari que no dejaban de atacar l maestro de las marionetas.

-¡Arhg!

-¡Mamá!

-¡No pares Hikari!

-Creo que es tiempo de revelar nuestra arma oculta ¿No es así Sasori?- Kakuzu que se había mantenido fuera de la batalla formulando un plan, estaba revelando el plan, pero para cuando los shinobis se dieran cuenta, sería demasiado tarde.

-Así es- Sasori tenía una cuerda de chakra muy oculta en el lugar, con un leve jalón, vendría un gran espectáculo, uno de forma combinada con Deidara.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Temari escuchó un ruido extraño en la fortaleza mientras descansaba en la zona de estrategia levantándose al oír el ruido cerca de la puerta.

-Estén alerta- Decía Darui con todos los demás en tomando posición, la puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Pero qué?...

Una explosión de proporciones apocalípticas ocurrió en la fortaleza desde adentro atrayendo la atención de todos los shinobis y desarticulando su estrategia y por lo tanto su moralidad.

-¡La fortaleza!- Karin miro como la fortaleza estaba siendo destruida y en un movimiento Deidara lograba conectar su ataque para fracturarle la pierna derecha a Karin, Sarada tuvo que usar su estilo de fuego para proteger a su madre y sacarla fuera del combate contra Deidara.

-¡No!- Kakashi aun sabiendo que tenía un combate demasiado complicado, la explosión estaba desconcentrándolo al saber que todos pusieron haber muerto incluyendo Shizune.-Esto… ¡Fue una trampa!- Sakura trato de desviar un ataque de Sasori con toda su fuerza pero en el momento de distracción, Kakuzu tomo la katana de Hikari para enterrarle en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa con profundidad y sacar el arma golpeándola con fuerza en su cara.

-¡Mamá!- Hikari tuvo que interrumpir el ataque contra Sasori para tomar a su madre herida de gravedad fuera de la batalla y hacer que respirara despacio, la ojiverde estaba curándose lentamente con su Jutsu médico.

-Maldito- Sakura susurraba maldiciéndose así misma por distraerse, los dos Akatsuki observaron a las dos kunoichis desprotegidas, saboreando su victoria.

-En estos momentos, perderás más sangre de lo común por lo cual tu muerte será…lenta.- La voz de Kakuzu era siniestra y Hikari se mordía el labio muy enojada por lo que hizo el shinobi.

-Miserables, lo sabían desde un inicio.- Kakashi se había separado de Kisame para ayudar a su exalumna en recuperarse mientras Sarada protegía a su madre de cualquier ataque sorpresa que Deidara la lanzara.

-Por supuesto, tan solo era una distracción para sacarlos de su madriguera pero no creí que ustedes saldrían.- Decía el rubio contemplando la derrota definitiva de toda la alianza mientras Hikari enfocaba su energía y atención en su madre.

-¿Mamá, puedes respirar?

-Ah…si Hikari pero no puedo moverme.- Decía la ojiverde presionando la herida para evitar más el derramamiento de sangre, la rubia sacó una kunai de su bolsillo para ponerse enfrente de su madre.

-Te voy a proteger, con mi vida.- Las palabras de la ojiazul sorprendió a los de la hoja, la rubia se plantaba con fuerza y determinación enfrente de los Akatsuki sin miedo

-No, no lo hagas.- Sakura trato de detener a su hija en lo que era un suicidio pero la herida le impedía moverse.

-Bien…tú serás la primera.- El primero en moverse fue Kakuzu con sus brazos extensibles con intensión de arrancarle el corazón.

-¡No! ¡A ella no!- El grito de agonía de Sakura al ver como su hija se había abalanzado contra el Akatsuki puso al sexto Hokage en acción aun con su máximo esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Tengo que llegar.- Kakashi intentaría hacer retroceder a Kakuzu con su Chidori, solo para ser detenido por el tiburón torpedo de Kisame a distancia, evitando que pudiera llegar a Hikari a tiempo.

-No esta vez Hatake.-

-¡Hikari!- La chica en cuestión estaba teniendo miedo al ver como de forma peligrosa se acercaba Kakuzu y solo cerró los para espera lo mejor de su ataque pero…

-¡Pero qué!- Kakuzu. estaba sorprendido de ver dos brazos del modo Bijju deteniéndole sus brazos con fuerza, mientras el resto de las manos volaban al cielo como estandartes, la mirada furiosa del Hokage estaba haciéndose presente para luchar porque quienes ama.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!- Naruto con toda su fuerza logro partirle los brazos a Kakuzu y lanzar bolas de energía hacía el Akatsuki haciéndolo retroceder mientras el resto estaba sorprendido de la aparición de Naruto, en especial Sakura quien lograba verlo de reojo.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Papá?

-Aléjate de mi familia…Kakuzu.- El rubio logro moverse a gran velocidad para enfrentarlo con taijutsu y a pesar de la ventaja que tenía, Kakuzu no bajaba los brazos. El Hokage logro golpear a Kakuzu con mucha fuerza mandándolo a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo?- Era lo que se preguntaba Kakashi al ver a su exalumno luchar como todo un demonio.

 **-Hace unos segundos-**

-¿Pero qué?- Temari al momento de ver la puerta abrirse, una gran ráfaga de viento los rodeo a los presente y ella pudo ver apenas por unos segundo la cabellera rubia del Hokage que estaba moviendo a gran velocidad con varios de sus clones.

-¿Hokage?

-No hay tiempo.- Naruto estaba sacando a toda la alianza fuera de la fortaleza que comenzaba a estallar segundo tras segundo antes de que fuera muy tarde. Cuando la explosión fue inminente, toda la alianza se había salvado gracias al Séptimo Hokage quien ahora iría a ayudar a su familia.

 **-Ahora-**

Supongo que aun nuestro trabajo no está terminado.- Kakuzu y el resto de los Akatsuki se acercaban hacía el Hokage quien protegía los shinobis de la hoja.

-Alto, terminaron aquí.- Desde la sombras del lugar, una serpiente blanca aparecía en una pequeña colina mientras que su dueño miraba todo el combate con mucha paciencia. Naruto enfoco su mirada en él con mucho enojo apretando el puño y generando poco a poco una bola de energía.

-Orochimaru ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viendo?- Kakuzu preguntaba con paciencia mirando de reojo al Sannin sin dejar de enfocarse en el Hokage.

-Lo suficiente, ahora vámonos.- Esa expresión tomo por sorpresa a todos los presente y tomándolo de mala manera para su arte, hablando por parte de Deidara.

-¿Irnos? ¿Estás loco? Los tenemos ahora que podemos.- El rubio se mostraba más que furioso e intento confrontarlo siendo detenido por Sasori.

-No, tenemos a un invitado sorpresa aquí.- El Sannin enfocaba su mirada en Naruto y el cómo generaba la bola de energía del Kyuubi.

-Hola Naruto-kun.

-Tú.- Naruto rechinaba sus dientes muy furioso y con la intención de matarlo en el momento.

-No Naruto, Sakura está muy lastimada y Karin tiene la pierna rota, no podemos exponerlas.- Kakashi contenía la herida de Sakura con toda su fuerza mientras Naruto se resignaba mientras mirabas a la pelirrosa quejarse del dolor.

-Tienen suerte, dudo que hubieran sobrevivido a otro ataque combinado. Nagato tiene planes diferentes.- Decía Orochimaru cerrando sus ojos, solo para liberar sus afamado Sharingan.

-Kamui.- El legendario Sannin susurro algo que puso en alerta a los shinobis de Konoha mientras el Sharingan de Orochimaru iba cambiando de forma, Kakashi fue el primero en notarlo.

-Imposible ¿Cómo aprendió a usarlo?- Kakashi quedo sorprendido al ver como el propio Sannin de las serpientes estaba utilizando una técnica propia del Sharingan y ver como los Akatsuki comenzaron a desaparecer por obre del Kamui pero se debía que Orochimaru no le costaba mucho trabajo en realizarlo.

-Esto no ha terminado Hatake…nos volveremos a ver.- Esas eran las últimas palabras de Kisame antes de desaparecer por completo y en eso Orochimaru también comenzaba a desaparecer no sin antes decir unas palabras.

-Y yo cuento con eso Naruto-Kun…salúdame a Sasuke-Kun.- Orochimaru solo miraba al pequeño contingente de shinobis con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Naruto estaba a punto de lanzar otra bola de energía contra Orochimaru antes de que se pudiera retirar y vivir para contarlo pero el Hokage que le precedió supo que sería una mala idea.

-Naruto, tenemos que irnos ya.- Kakashi detuvo las intenciones de Naruto de seguir a Orochimaru, mientras los Akatsuki se retiraban, esto era una mala espina para ellos pero por el momento tenían que ver como estaban los demás.

-De acuerdo.- Naruto asintió y miro a Sakura en el piso conteniendo con su Jutsu medico su herida algo profundo, el rubio sin dudarlo estaba cargando a su exesposa mientras Sakura estaba avergonzada de ver a Naruto al rostro, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

-Naruto…yo…

-Hablaremos después Sakura.- Naruto comenzó a correr con Sakura en sus brazos dejando sin palabras a la pelirrosa, Kakashi y Sarada se encargaría de Karin y su pierna mientras Hikari miraba a sus padres tratando de sonreír, pero aun había mucho que arreglar entre ellos.

-¿En dónde están ahora?- Se preguntaba Kakashi mientras estaba al parejo con Naruto mientras iban a una zona diferente, fuera del alcance de los Akatsuki, el Hokage los llevaba fuera de lo que era la fortaleza para irse más adentro en el bosque.

-Tuve que pensar rápido, están en una zona alejada de la fortaleza, están a salvo todos.

-¿Todos?- Kakashi arqueo la ceja sorprendido por la velocidad de Naruto mientras el rubio sonreía mostrándole detrás de un arbusto a toda la resistencia Shinobi junta, mientras creaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, todos.- Toda la alianza vio a los shinobis en cuestión acercándose, en especial los otros Kages quien iban con ellos para ver qué había pasado entre todo el caos mostrado.

-¡Séptimo! ¡Sexto!- Temari fue la primera en ir con ellos mientras Naruto ponía en sus brazos a un Sakura muy herida mientras Darui cargaba a Karin con firmeza.

-Llévenlas con los médicos, tiene una pierna rota y un sangrado profundo.- Decía Naruto con autoridad, la rubia de la arena asentía llevando a las dos kunoichis heridas con los doctores, afortunadamente estarían bien, Naruto luego enfoco su mirada a su hija menor con una mirada seria mientras la rubia buscaba una excusa para zafarse del regaño de su padre.

-¿Y dónde has estado jovencita?- El Hokage estaba enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados, Hikari estaba mordiéndose los dedos esperando que su padre no la castigara aun en estos tiempos de guerra.

-Este papá…yo…- Lo único que recibió Hikari fue una caricia por parte de Naruto en su cabeza con suavidad, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Me alegro que estés a salvo.- Hikari escucho esas palabras tan bonitas de su padre que no aguanto más abrazándolo con fuerza con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Papi.- Hikari estaba feliz de tener a su padre consigo nuevamente, mientras el rubio veía a su pequeña ya siendo una ninja hecha y derecha.

-Te extrañe.- Decía Naruto tratando de no llorar en el lugar, siendo observado por Kakashi que pensó que al menos una buena noticia era justo lo que necesitaba su ex alumno.

Ambas hicieron un buen trabajo, son un gran equipo.- Naruto dejó de abrazar a su pequeña Hikari mirándola a ella con Sarada a su lado, ambas asintieron por el cumplido, mientras el Hokage se iba a hablar con Kakashi, ambas se voltearon a ver y recrearon una vieja escena.

-Plana.

-Cabeza hueca.

-Gracias.- Hikari estrecho la mano de Sarada mientras la chica de lentes hacía lo suyo.

-No hay de qué.- Ambas amigas y rivales deberían estar juntas ahora, después de lo que han visto. Mientras ambas conversaban un poco y Sakura y Karin eran tratadas, Kakashi y Naruto se alejaron un poco de la alianza para hablar entre ellos.

-¿Estas mejor?- Kakashi miraba como la recuperación de Naruto era más que extraordinaria mientras el rubio intentaba recordar que le había pasado exactamente antes de despertar.

-Sí, los efectos de esas píldoras se me pasaron pero ¿Tan mal estuve?- Decía con una sonrisa, mientras Kakashi suspiró recordando ese episodio de espanto.

-Incluso estabas teniendo un ataque cardiaco, todos estábamos preocupados y Sakura también, tuve que alejarla de ti para evitarte más problemas.- Cuando Kakashi menciono a la ojiverde, Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar, mirando a lo lejos como Shizune estaba tratando a la pelirrosa con su herida, tenía una espina que no le dejaba avanzar más y un sentimiento que aún seguía en él.

-Sakura…chan.

-¿Qué le dirás?- Kakashi interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio con respecto a Sakura. 

-No lo sé- Naruto suspiraba tratando de contenerse en sus sentimientos ahora, no sabía cómo reaccionar apretando los puños, él quería respuestas

-Pero quiero saber ¿Por qué nos abandonó?- Kakashi noto la desesperación de Naruto, tenía aun el corazón vacío y lleno de tristeza y podría terminar en cuanto Sakura estuviera mejor pero aun había otro problema.

-¿Y le dirás lo de Shinachiku?- Kakashi dio en otro clavo, Sakura no sabía en donde estaba su hijo mayor y Naruto lo sabía, pero era complicado decírselo.

-No, aun no.- El rubio comenzó a recordar lo que paso esa vez, en donde por un momento tuvo a su hijo a su lado y en destello…ya no estaba ahí.

 **-Flashback -**

-Es por eso que ese Jutsu merece ser mío.- Una voz siniestra se hizo escuchar detrás de ellos, y lo que pudieron ver, fueron los ojos de un Dios, los ojos del Rinnegan activos.

-¡Nagato!- Sin mucha reacción por ambos Shinobis, el líder de Akatsuki les lanzó una llamarada a grandes temperaturas haciendo que ambos fuerzan empujados hacía la pared tirando las estatuas.

-Mierda- El Hokage se levantó con rapidez para atacar a Nagato en su forma Biju y un Rasengan, pero con facilidad Nagato le había detenido el ataque con su palma de la mano y con el poder del Rinnegan bloquear su modo Bijju.

-¡Papá!- Shinachiku sacó una kunai para ayudar a su padre pero Nagato pudo esquivar el arma e incluso golpear en el abdomen al ojiverde con fuerza para sacarlo fuera del combate, dejando de sostener a Naruto, el pelirrojo fue con Shinachiku mientras el Hokage trataba nuevamente de activar su estado Bijju.

-¡No, no le haga daño!- Nagato escuchaba como el Hokage pedía que no le hiciera nada a Shinachiku mientras el ojiverde miraba los ojos de Nagato, el legendario Rinnegan.

-¿Así que tú eres el mayor de los hermanos del Hokage? No eres nada impresiónate- Nagato tomaba el pergamino que estaba a los pies de Shina mirándolo fijamente, por fin estaba completa su búsqueda.

-Por fin…toda esta purga, esta limpieza del nuevo mundo llegara a su fin cuando lo tenga.- Nagato podía sentir el poder del Jutsu en sus manos, Naruto logro levantarse, confiado de que él no lo supiera abrir como él lo intento.

-¡No! ¡Escúchame Nagato, no podrás manejarlo, ni siquiera yo pude!- Las palabras de Naruto atrajeron la atención de Nagato quien lo miraba de forma fría.

-Eso no será ningún problema…yo lo he manejado ya.- Nagato tiro algo al piso, lo cual dejo a Naruto frío, un viejo pergamino que el propio Nagato tenía antes, era el mismo que el líder de Akatsuki estaba sosteniendo, el propio Jutsu de tiempo.

-Imposible.-

-Aun no comprendes el poder autentico de este Jutsu- Nagato se hirió un poco la mano para intentar liberar el sello.

-¡Nagato detente!- Naruto intento atacarlo con taijutsu pero fue nuevamente empujado por el poder el Rinnegan destruyendo la pared del cuarto, Nagato se acercó al Hokage preparándose para el ataque final.

-Ya no hay nadie que me detenga…Ni siquiera tú- Sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, fue atacado por el Rasengan de Shinachiku para sacarlo fuera del cuarto soltando del pergamino, lo cual Shina aprovecho sacando una kunai.

-¿Pero qué?- El rubio con toda su fuerza y voluntad de alguna forma hizo que el mismo Nagato no creía…

-¡No!

-Pero dime ¿Qué harás con un pergamino a la mitad?- Shinachiku había partido por la mitad el pergamino de tiempo como si nada, hasta el mismo sello con mucha fuerza, Nagato estaba más que furioso de ver dicha acción que no dudo en expulsar todo su poder dentro del lugar.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo!- Naruto pudo volver a activar su modo Bijju para atacar a Nagato que esta vez no la tuvo fácil para desviar su ataque, chocando fuerzas ambos shinobis y quería que Shina escapara con el pergamino.

-Sí esto es lo que quieres Naruto y manchar el sueño de tu maestro, dalo por hecho.- Nagato y el rubio luchaban a base de puro taijutsu esperando algún factor sorpresa de ambos para dar el primer golpe.

-¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hijo! ¡No voy a permitir que mi familia se destruya! ¡Nada nos va a separar! ¡Nada ni nadie!- Las palabras de Naruto comenzaron a tomar efecto en Shina, quien pensaba que su padre se había rendido hacía como si nada, la verdad era diferente, lo iba a proteger con su vida si era necesario y en ese momento, un gran poder se presentó en el lugar ¿De dónde provenía? Sólo de un lugar, Shina miro debajo de sus pies, como la mitad del pergamino estaba brillando con fuerza e irradiando una gran luz pero esta luz solo rodeaba a Shinachiku y en un momento a otro un estruendo sacudió la tierra para que luego Naruto viera que…hijo había desaparecido.

-¡Shina!-

 **-Fin del flashback-**

 **-Tiempo actual-**

¿Mmm?- Los rayos del sol ya estaban golpeando al joven viajero del tiempo, al igual que su padre molestándole por el sol, comenzando a levantarse lentamente con la mitad del pergamino en sus manos, sacudiéndose la cabeza.

-¿Ya es de día?- Shinachiku se levantó lentamente mirando por la ventana como en la aldea ya había amanecido y la gente comenzaba a salir.

-Si muchacho, te quedaste profundamente dormido.- En su interior, Kurama le hablaba mientras el rubio se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Sí…tuve un sueño raro.- Decía mientras no dejaba de sostener el pergamino tratando de recordar ese sueño.

-Tengo que guardar esto bien, no quiero sorpresas- Decía el muchacho guardando el pergamino en su bolsillo con mucha fuerza y asegurándose que no se le fuera a caer y se alistaba para irse.

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntaba de forma paternal Kurama interesando en lo que iba a ser el chico ahora.

-Mmm…comer algo.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se ajustaba la banda del legendario Ero Sennin con una sonrisa.

-Igual que tu padre.- Kurama sin duda miraba al Shinachiku como el reflejo de Naruto, en todos los aspectos, el ojiverde tomo su capa verde pero algo no le agrado de la prensa mirándola detenidamente.

-Esta capa está más que rota, necesito algo para cubrirme.- Decía el rubio mientras pensaba en un plan para pasar inadvertido.

-Ya se.-

 **-Minutos después-**

-¿Estás seguro de esto muchacho? Te ves…ridículo.- Kurama seguía insistiendo que era una mala idea que Shinachiku tuviera una máscara como la que tenía Kakashi hace mucho tiempo y sobre todo un sombrero ridículo como el que los Akatsuki tenían antes, haciendo que la gente se quedaba pregunta ¿Quién era el sujeto? El joven rubio solo suspiraba mirando para todos lados de que no lo siguieran.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Decía en voz baja Shina mientras iba a uno de sus lugares favoritos de la infancia y juventud: El Ichiraku.

-Buenos días.- Shina entro de forma discreta tomando uno de los asientos que daban con la vista a Konoha siendo recibido por Teuchi quien miro al joven como un potencial cliente, ya que no lo había visto antes.

-¡Buenos días! Pase muchacho que hay de sobra.- Decía el dueño del restaurante mientras Shinachiku asentía.

-¿Y dígame, que va a ordenar?- Ayame se acercaba al rubio para tomar su orden mientras Shina hacía contacto con su mirada.

-Deme un tazón grande, doble picante si tiene.- Decía con seriedad, Ayame sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al ver al chico rubio enfrente de ella.

-Oh…muy bien.- Ella fue con su padre para decirle cual era la orden del muchacho mirándolo de reojo antes de que su padre la viera.

 _ **"Aun no le he visto su rostro pero su voz es sexy"**_

 _ **"Maldición, esta máscara me pica, no hay nadie viendo así que no hay problema."**_

-Hmm aquí tiene.- Después de unos minutos, Ayame le dejaba la orden a un Shina que ya no tenía su máscara puesta dejando ver su rostro por completo, brillándole los ojos al ver su tazón de ramen en la mesa, cosa que hizo que Ayame pensara en otras cosas.

 _ **"Oh por los dioses…es guapo"**_

-Gracias.- Decía el ojiverde con una sonrisa y comenzando a comer su tazó de ramen con mucho gusto para la felicidad de Ayame que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Buen provecho…guapo.- Decía guiñándole el ojo a Shinachiku mientras este la miraba de reojo con algo de comida en la boca algo nervioso, no esperaba esa reacción de la mujer en cuestión.

-Este…gracias.- Decía Shina pasándose la comida mientras daba gracias, el joven continuaba disfrutando de su comida, escuchando los sonidos de afuera en la aldea y con ella, una voz muy conocida para él.

-¿Me pregunto porque la Sensei nos llamó temprano?- Decía caminando hacía el punto de encuentro el chico Bolt Uzumaki mientras era acompañado por Sarada, que no dejaba de suspirar al ver el increíble…cinismo del rubio.

-Tonto son las nueve de la mañana.- Le gritaba Sarada al ojiazul mientras este intentaba no espantarse al ver a su compañera molesta.

-Lo sé pero…no he desayunado.- Se quejaba Bolt pasando el Ichiraku pensando en probar algo de ramen por lo mientras.

-No tienes remedio.- Decía Sarada sacudiendo la cabeza mientras eran observados por Shinachiku, esperando escuchar algo nuevo.

-¿y Sabaku?

-Creo que ya está en el punto de encuentro, me pregunto en donde vivirá, nunca nos dice eso.- Decía Sarada mirando que ya era tarde para la reunión con su Sensei y eso que ella les había dicho antes que estuvieran ahí temprano.

-Lo más probable que viva por ahí.- Bolt le contestaba a la Uchiha mientras los dos Gennin iban al punto de encuentro, mientras Shina se concentraba en su comida con una sonrisa en su rostro pero aun así preguntándose algo.

 _ **"¿A dónde irán?"**_

 **-Mientras-**

-Hola chicos, llegan tarde.- Sabaku estaba sentado en un banco jugando con una piedra mirando a sus compañeros de equipo pero estos estaban sorprendidos de no ver a la pelirrosa con él.

-¿Sabaku? ¿Y la Sensei?- Pregunto Bolt confundido mirando para todos lados.

-Se fue hace unos minutos, dijo que querría corroborar unos datos con el Hokage, después del fiasco pasado.- Decía el joven azabache mientras aventaba la piedra por ahí, dejando al equipo siete con más dudas.

-Yo mismo pensé eso, no queremos más sorpresas.- Sarada se acomodaba los lentes intentando no recordar aquella villa destruida pero aún le interesaba saber que había descubierto su madre.

-Aun así me preocupa lo que vimos ¿No deberíamos avisar a los demás?- Bolt estaba esperando que sus compañeros lo secundaran, pero por el momento era mejor esperar, en su punto de vista.

-Es posible, pero puede que el Hokage tenga ya cartas en el asunto.- Decía Sabaku pensando de igual forma y con Bolt y Sarada asintiendo, se pusieron a esperar en el banco a su Sensei, quien tenía que discutir los detalles de la misión.

 **-La oficina del Hokage-**

-Mmm…aquí no, contrólate.- Mientras que en la oficina del Hokage, después de la asignación de misiones, Naruto y Sakura estaban teniendo su momento "romántico" a base de besos y caricias contra la puerta cerrada con seguro, Sakura estaba atrapada en los brazos del rubio mientras ella se lo comía a besos mientras intentaba calmar su lujuria.

-¿Qué? Es una forma de decir buenos días.- Decía Naruto con una sonrisa dejando en claro sus intenciones mientras la pelirrosa se ponía roja.

-¿Pero tocando mi trasero? Kitsune travieso.- Sakura movía su cuerpo para deleite del Hokage mientras la continuaba besando, pero también le gustaba ver a su ángel ojiverde siendo traviesa con él

-Pues tú no dejas de acariciarlo.- Naruto le susurró al oído a la kunoichi mientras ella no dejaba de frotar con su mano el miembro del rubio.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Quiero tentarte.- Ambos se estaban dando un baño de lujuria ahí mismo, pero después de unos minutos, Sakura decidió que era momento de hablar.

-Pongámonos serios ahora Naruto.- Sakura detuvo por un momento su pequeña entrega de besos y caricias mientras miraba a Naruto de reojo.

-¿Serios?- Pregunto el rubio mientras se dirigía a su escritorio caminando de forma pesaba, él aún tenía esa espina y Sakura lo había notado.

-Sí, cuando nos asignaste las misiones estabas muy serio, como si te molestara algo.- La pelirrosa miraba a Naruto completamente tenso y perdido, aparte de que su voz era más grave que otras ocasiones, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

-¿Tiene que ver con Hinata?- La pregunta de la kunoichi dio en el clavo, Naruto se sentó en su escritorio sacando un folder rojo como el fuego apretando los puños encima de su escritorio.

-Le pedí el divorcio.- Naruto rechinaba los dientes aun enojado por la confesión de Hinata, le costaba creer que la dulce joven que conoció hace años ahora haya tomado esa actitud, todo por los malditos celos, Sakura tomo el puño de Naruto con suavidad.

-¿Y cómo reacciono?- La ojiverde trato de calmar la rabia del Hokage con suavidad pero esto era una situación seria y ella comprendía la situación en la que estaban metidos.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Ella…admitió el cambio de misiones, en mi cara lo admitió y todo por sus estúpidos celos ¿Sabes que me dijo? – Naruto comenzó a ponerse más molesto aun incrédulo de que esto hubiera pasado como si nada, Sakura solo escuchaba sorprendida de esto pero lo que parecía imposible que la propia Hinata pensara, sería una realidad.

-Qué te quería ver muerta.- El rubio hizo un pequeño agujero en su escritorio con la fuerza de su puño, sus ojos sacaron la rejilla del zorro asustando a la ojiverde pero manteniéndose firme ahora.

-¿Qué? No…eso no es posible Naruto, Hinata no es así, ella no pensaría en eso.- Sakura estaba incrédula, ella no era la Hinata que conocían, jamás pensaría algo así. Naruto suspiraba para calmarse.

-Pero me lo dijo, a la cara como si nada y yo…me moleste tanto, no pude evitarlo…

-La abofetee.- La ojiverde se quedó pálida al escuchar eso, sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo, que solo le llegaba a provocar cuando Sasuke se ponía molesto con ella, pero esa sensación, que Naruto se la haya provocado era como enfrentar al mismo zorro enojado y ella sabía que era eso.

-No, tu no…Naruto.- Sakura se froto su brazo izquierdo, recordando ese coletazo que Naruto le había dado antes, cuando se habían enfrentado a Orochimaru.

-Yo no quería lastimarla pero todo lo que me dijo, sentí tanta rabia que esta me dieron ganas de…no quiero imaginarlo.- Naruto se frotaba la cabeza con su otra mano, sintiéndose mal por esa acción.

-Naruto, calma.- Sakura podía sentir como Naruto estaba en un conflicto tratando de que no se sintiera mal, reprochando eso sí, la acción que hizo conociendo su naturaleza nada violenta contra una mujer.

-Sé que tú nunca golpearías a una mujer, jamás en tu vida, no está en ti eso.- Decía la ojiverde tratando de hacerlo sonreír, pero Naruto aún se sentía algo culpable por eso y tensó.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy para calmar tu enojo.- La kunoichi le beso con suavidad su frente para hacerlo sentir mejor, el rubio lentamente comenzó a sentirse mejor por las palabras y el beso de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- El susurro de la ojiverde se hizo notar en la oficina, mientras Naruto tomaba de la mano de su amada con delicadeza.

-No lo sé.- Sakura noto que el tono de voz del rubio estaba apagada y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Estás cansado? ¿No dormiste verdad?- La ojiverde lo miro a los ojos mientras el rubio solo asentía e incluso bostezaba para notar su cansancio.

-No pude, todo esto no me dejo estar tranquilo.- El Hokage soltaba una sonrisa aun con el cansancio mientras trataba de ya estar más relajado, a lo cual Sakura tuvo una idea. Ella tomo de la mano al rubio para llevarlo a un sofá que estaba ahí, ella se sentó y acostó a Naruto en el sofá poniendo la cabeza del Hokage en sus piernas como almohada, para acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Estas mejor?- Sakura decía mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos dorados del Hokage.

-Mmm…algo.- Naruto solo respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-Relájate Naruto, ya pensaremos en algo, lo que menos quiero es que sufras, tú y tus hijos. No merecen esto.- Sakura pensaba en los hijos de Naruto, ellos son los menos culpables de esto y un divorcio destruiría a su familia, Naruto escuchaba atentamente y pensaba igual ¿Pero cómo? Era la pregunta.

-Lo se Sakura-chan, por eso quiero pedirte un favor.- El rubio se encontraba con los orbes de la kunoichi curiosa de la pregunta del Hokage.

-¿Dime?

-¿Bolt puede quedarse en tu casa unos días?- Naruto comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla de la ojiverde con suavidad mientras ella estaba sorprendida del favor, no estaría hablando enserio ¿O sí?

-Pero… ¿Y Hinata? No puedes alejarlo de su madre.- Sakura se puso aún más nerviosa con dicha petición

-Yo me encargo de eso.- El rubio le regalo una sonrisa más provocando que Sakura se ruborizara mientras ponía su banda en los ojos del Hokage.

-Descansa Naruto.- Decía aun roja Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amado rubio, su ángel de cabellos dorados.

-Mmm…eres tan bella.

-Y tú tan…risueño.

-Cuando regrese, hare que te ponga más cómodo…en mi cama.- Esas palabras que Sakura le había dicho hizo que el Hokage se levantare lentamente mirando como la pelirroja tenía una mirada pervertida pasando su dedo por sus labios.

-Oh…suena bien, mi pervertida.

-Solo contéstame esto.- Ambos amantes estaban muy cerca algo sonrojados, mientras Sakura le susurraba algo al Hokage.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi perrito, Naruto?- Naruto se puso completamente rojo por la propuesta con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y algo pervertida, únicamente respondiéndole con un beso en el propio sofá, pero con Naruto encima de la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Eso es un sí.- Naruto continúo besando a Sakura, sabiendo que aún había tiempo para ambos, darse un poco de amor mientras nadie los veía, sin duda, su Sensei estaría orgullo de ellos…o más bien de Naruto

- **Mientras-**

-Esta misión es algo sencilla, primero iré por unas cosas y voy con mis chicos.- Mientras que en otra parte de la aldea, la líder del clan Yamanaka y a parte Jounnin de la aldea, Ino Yamanaka, la joven kunoichi iba directo al mercado para comprar unas cosas antes de encomendarse en su misión con su equipo de Gennin, mientras la rubia escogía algunos vegetales, algunas mujeres estaban conversando algo que llamaría su atención.

-Oye ¿Ya escuchaste los rumores?

-Sí, pero no me los creo para nada.

-Yo tampoco, pero dicen que paso.

-Yo la vi, caminando como zombi hacía el edificio de su clan.

-Pobrecita.- Ino había escuchado suficiente sobre la conversación y esperaba escuchar de que estaban hablando acercándose a la vendedora, quien era una de las mujeres que estaba hablando.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Podría atenderme?- La rubia suspiraba muy impaciente atrayendo la atención de la vendedora algo avergonzada sobre la situación.

-Oh lo siento mucho, disculpe.

-No se preocupe ¿Pero de qué hablan?- Ino pregunto de forma curiosa al ver como las chicas se iban murmurando aún más sobre ese tema.

-Oh si…los rumores dicen que el Hokage y su esposa tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte anoche y que según…la agredió.

-¿Qué?- Ino al escuchar el motivo de la conversación, tiró su pergamino con la misión mientras estaba en un shock mental, no podía creerle así tan fácil pero luego al ver la cara de la vendedora completamente seria, Ino comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas, no podría imaginar eso de Naruto.

"No…viejas chismosas, ¿Quién anda difundiendo ese chisme? Naruto jamás sería así con Hinata, es más, con ninguna mujer"

-Y sabe una cosa, yo la vi, tenía una marca roja en su mejilla, vaya golpe que se dio.- Esas últimas palabras hizo que Ino se fuera lentamente del lugar pensando detenidamente cada palabra, era imposible que algo como un mero chisme se propagara pero algo en ella le decía que algo estaba mal y todo empezó desde esa noche que aún no dejaba dormir a la rubia, mientras iba directo al punto de encuentro de su equipo, era observada en uno de los tejados por cierta pelirroja quien estaba de igual forma atenta a la situación de ese rumor quedándose en silencio pensando en si era cierto, recordando las palabras de Hinata en el día de ayer, puede que eso le diera una pista para descubrir si era verdad o una mera mentira, retirándose del lugar.

 _ **"Esto esta raro, tendré que confirmar ese chisme de una vez…y sé por dónde empezar…el clan Hyuga"**_

 **-Suna-**

-¡Capitán! ¡Tiene que ver esto!- Mientras que en el interior del país del viento, en la aldea escondida en la arena, varios shinobis habían avistado algo que era de suma importancia, que el capitán del ejército del Kazekage tenía que atender con urgencia, en esos instante, Kankuro, el hermano del Kage de la aldea de la arena fue al puesto de mando de sus hombres preguntándose qué tanto estaban insistiendo en que viera.

-Véalo con sus propios ojos- Kankuro observo a lo lejos unas imágenes que ni él mismo vería en sus sueños más locos, alrededor de una fuerza inicial de 150 soldados se acercaban a Suna lentamente, sorprendido de que la arena del desierto no les había hecho nada pero lo que venía era lo peor, al ver que esa fuerza inicial de 150, se le sumaban otros 200, el capitán de la armada tuvo que actuar rápido.

-¡Llama al Kazekage!- La orden de Kankuro fue dada pero varios de sus hombres más cercanos lo encontraban en su oficina, las puertas de la aldea comenzaron a abrirse con el propio Kazekage saliendo de ella, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el shinobi más poderoso de la aldea saliera sin ninguna protección, él no la necesitaba para nada, Kankuro saltó del puesto de observación para llegar a su hermano.

-¿Es de los rumores que tanto se hablan?- Kankuro miro a su hermano con seriedad mientras Gaara seguía observando a lo lejos como los jinetes lentamente se acercaban ondeando sus estandartes en la arena.

-Así es, ellos son.

-Los jinetes del infierno.- Gaara detuvo su paso junto con Kankuro mirando el momento en el cual los jinetes harían su primer movimiento con una fuerza de ese tamaño, aun cuando no estaba su líder, su segundo al mando tomaba rienda de la situación al ver al Kazekage fuera de la aldea: La batalla comenzaría.

-Ahora.- Con una simple palabra y ondeando su estandarte la caballería principal comenzaría a recorrer el desierto a gran velocidad, el Kazekage no se movió para nada, esperando el momento adecuando.

-Dame ordenes Gaara.- Kankuro creaba hilos de chakra más extensos listo para librar una batalla más, Gaara alzo su puño al cielo, era la señal.

-¡Al ataque!- De las arenas enfrente de Gaara, una gran numero de shinobis y ANBUS experimentados saliendo ya armados para proteger a la aldea de la invasión, los jinetes estaban sorprendido pero nada intimidados, es más, estaban felices que la aldea estuviera lista para lo que se venía al ver como los shinobis corrían para enfrentarse a ellos…la batalla de Suna, comenzaría al fin.


	46. Capitulo 46:Misiones,invasiones y verdad

**Capítulo 46:** Misiones, invasiones y verdades.

 **-Suna-**

-¡Ataquen!- Las órdenes del capitán de Suna eran más que claras, el ejército invasor de los jinetes del infierno cabalgaban con mucha velocidad, sorprendidos de que esos caballos estaban muy adaptados al desierto, aunque para ese momento ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-¡Preparen las flechas!- Los jinetes comenzaban a cargar sus flechas en el instante que iban cabalgando.

-¡Una muralla ahora!- Kankuro mandó una línea defensiva para que crearan una gran muralla hecha de arena y tierra para evitar que las flechas atravesaran el campo como si nada, en esos momentos estaban muy confiados los shinobis de Suna.

-Como lo esperaba.- Decía el general de los jinetes mirando la gran muralla que impedía el paso de sus jinetes, mientras Kankuro miraba con paciencia que era lo que pasaría.

-¡Lancen!- Tras la orden de su general en estos momentos, la primer línea de jinetes había lanzado una lluvia de flechas por encima y de frente a la gran muralla de tierra y arena en el suelo, todas la flechas quedaron clavadas como si nada, pero tanto las fuerzas de Suna como Kankuro estaban sorprendidas de dicha acción.

-¿Qué planean? Las flechas son inútiles ante las murallas.- Kankuro hablaba en voz baja aun incrédulo a su primer línea defensiva, solo que ellos no contaban con un factor sorpresa, uno de los jinetes había tomado una flecha incendiaria para dispararla muy cerca de una de las flechas con precisión, el ataque iba a comenzar realmente.

-¡Fuego!- Todas la flechas estaban empapadas con aceite muy volátil y la flecha mando una reacción en cadena con mucha fuerza y estruendo dejando atónitos a todos los ninjas que habían formado la muralla al verla caer por una explosión muy violenta, Kankuro quedo sorprendido por esa estrategia que no pudo verla venir.

-¡Imposible, lograron romper las murallas!- La primer línea avanzaba con más velocidad y no desaprovecharon su ventaja esta vez lanzando flechas normales contra cada uno de los que habían hecho las murallas, acertando uno por uno en su lluvia del infierno.

-¡Derríbenlos de los caballos!- Kankuro lanzaba una shuriken mediana para poder tirar a varios del caballo y que sus hombres atacaran para dar algo de libertad a su fuerza defensiva, al ver que varios habían sido alcanzados por la shuriken, sabía que era el momento de atacar.

-Vamos por ellos.- Los primeros shinobis de Suna fueron al ataque esquivando las flechas para combatir a los que habían sido meramente heridos y que perdieron su caballo, lanzando kunais y shuriken, para la desgracia de muchos se habían encontrado de que los invasores tenía más armas consigo que el arco y flecha, siendo una hoja corta y una espada, muy distinta a las katana matando a los que no podían reaccionar a tiempo y otros luchando de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¡Saben luchar sin caballo también!- Kankuro volvía a verse superado por los invasores que estaban viendo como la primer línea avanzaba sin temor a morir en el intento de conquistar la aldea, los shinobis y ANBU salieron al ataque con todas sus fuerza.

-¡Qué no pasen esta línea!- El hermano del Kazekage continuaba dando órdenes ante e gran conflicto que estaban viviendo muy cerca de las puertas de la aldea, con una evacuación a los niveles inferiores de la aldea, no temían por la seguridad de su gente. Desde el punto de arranque de los jinetes del infierno, su mando principal hizo llamar a la segunda la de ataque.

-Manden la segunda línea, formación salamandra.- Esta vez, la segunda división, se dividiría a la mitad tomando ambos lados con mucha velocidad, aprovechando la primer línea y evitar ser descubiertos, los jinetes prepararon diversas flechas al aire para realizar su lluvia del infierno, Kankuro miro la gran lluvia que se venía acercando y el trataba de proteger a sus hombres, aunque no fuera suficiente su escudo. Antes de que pudiera caer en cada hombre de Suna, la defensa perfecta de arena se puso encima de ellos, algunos no podían dejar de atacar a su enemigo que se acercaba más y más aumentando su posición en el campo de pelea.

-Kazekage.- Gaara como si nada, detrás de ellos mantenía el escudo para ponerse al frente con gran velocidad y esperar un plan al ver como la segunda división se había movido.

-Buscan rodearnos, una formación cerrada, traen de derribarlos y antes de que se paren mátenlos.- Kankuro intentaría realizar algo en lo que Gaara buscaba su debilidad táctica.

-Si capitán.

-¿Qué más hacemos Gaara?- Kankuro mando unas marionetas para apoyar a sus hombres, Gaara no dejaba de mirar el punto de salida de los jinetes, la mayor parte de su ejército todavía no se movía, era como si esperaba algo.

-Ocúpate de las dos líneas de jinetes, yo me encargo de lo demás.- Decía el Kazekage reforzando aún más el escudo de arena de las fuerzas de Suna haciendo mover la arena lentamente y esperar que los jinetes tuvieran que dejar sus caballos por el movimiento. A lo lejos el segundo al mando del ejército invasor de Suna miraba con una sonrisa la gran capa de arena encima de sus hombres y de los shinobis.

-El Kazekage está en la batalla, esto se puso interesante, síganme.- El general salía al campo de batalla con un nutrido escuadrón personal suyo para realizar un ataque frontal contra Gaara

-Viene otra línea de ataque.- Kankuro observaba como llegaba una fuerza de ataque más, pero con su general dirigiéndola, Gaara levantaba su mano enfocando a la nueva división para lanzar unas púas de arena contras los jinetes.

-A un lado.- Gaara lanzó no solo las púas de arena contra el ataque de los jinetes, también una tormenta de arena contra los agresores, los jinetes observaban dichas púas acercándose, el general solo sonrío, por fin había un desafío para él.

-Cúbranse los ojos.- Lo que había hacer el general en cuestión estaba dando una orden que parecía un suicidio pero los jinetes cerraron los ojos ciegamente mientras él estaba haciendo algo que era conocido para los propios shinobis: un movimiento de manos.

-Yoton: Muro de lava.- Un enorme muro de lava comenzaba a quemar las púas de arena y creando un gran muro de la sustancia mientras los jinetes se detenía mirando el gran manto de lava, Gaara observaba dicho muro sorprendido, mientras los shinobis de Suna peleaban contra los jinetes del infierno, Gaara seguía sorprendido por el Jutsu que podía aquel jinete.

-Elemento lava… ¿Cómo es posible eso?- Gaara volvió a usar una ventisca de arena esperando derribar a los jinetes y aunque lograba hacerlo, el general tuvo que saltar de su caballo haciendo que huyera en dirección contraria lanzando unas bolas de lava alrededor de algunas espinas de arena.

-No esta vez Kazekage.- El general de los jinetes tacleo con mucha fuerza al Kazekage en el campo de arena, Kankuro miro como su hermano había sido embestido e intento lanzar unas marionetas para ayudar a su hermano.

-¡Gaara!

-Nada de interrupciones.- El general lanzó de su boca un gran mar de lava en frente de Kankuro haciendo que los separaban de la batalla principal y de una lucha que sería personal entre el Kazekage y el general en turno de los jinetes del infierno.

-¿Cómo es posible? Alguien de tu tipo pueda usar el Yoton como si nada.- Gaara enfoco su mirada en aquel guerrero que se limpiaba la lava en su boca mientras sonreía.

-Kazekage, es un honor conocerlo...será un honor partirle el cráneo a la mitad.- Decía el guerrero que tenía la misma armadura que el líder de los jinetes, el Khan de los jinetes infernales, solo que tenía su armadura con toques plateados. Gaara liberaba creaba una gran ventisca de arena y moviendo la del suelo mientras el jinete sonreía mirando a sus hombres atacando a los shinobis.

-¿Qué es lo que busca?- Gaara incrementaba su chakra a grandes niveles, incluso después de la guerra.

-Ver su pequeña aldea arder.- La lava aumentaba el calor entre los dos combatientes solitarios, la arena comenzó a formar detrás de Gaara un mapache rugiendo con fuerza.

-Gracias por brindarme tu poder una vez más Shukaku.- Gaara hablaba en voz baja mientras sentía como la arena tenía una voz propia y era así, el Bijju de una cola estaba dándole algo de su chakra, incluso tras la guerra, bestia de una cola quien estaba libre, se quedó en el desierto oculto, al pendiente de Gaara, sabiendo la situación, no dudo en actuar, ahora el Kazekage debería enfrentar a una gran invasión en Suna, por todos los medios necesarios.

-¡Continúen el ataque! ¡Hay que hacerlos retroceder!- Kankuro lanzaba su mejor ataque con sus marionetas para ayudar a sus fuerzas, estaban demasiado equilibradas en ese momento, el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo media sus habilidades al máximo y los llevaba al límite.

-¡Capitán! Toda su fuerza viene a nosotros, son demasiados.- El resto del ejercito de los jinetes ya estaba cargando contra el propio ejército de Suna, el castaño tuvo que utilizar algo que había reservado para casos como este, de mayor importancia.

-¡Todos atrás!- Kankuro no solo soltó su marioneta de Sasori, sino una de las técnicas más poderosas del Akatsuki, diversos hilos de chakra salieron de sus dedos como si fuera una gran red y de todas ellas comenzaron a aparecer diversas marionetas con armas y explosivos, todas con la capa de tono verde y con el símbolo de Suna en su espalda, los shinobis veían dicho despliegue de habilidad de su capitán y muchos recordaban la historia del legendario escorpión dorado

-Son las cien marionetas.

-El ejército invasor de Sasori.

-No.

-Es el ejército de Suna.- Kankuro no solo tenía sus marionetas de defensa, captura y ataque consigo, sino también la marioneta de Sasori y el ejército de las cien marionetas, manteniendo la calma y mandando cada marioneta hacía el enemigo junto con sus hombres hacía el ejército invasor.

-¡No dejen a ninguno vivo!- El grito de guerra de los shinobis de Suna dio un gran estruendo en todo el lugar y se abalanzaron contra el ejército invasor para por fin acabar la batalla y luego…una tercera lluvia de flechas apareció…

 **-Konoha-**

-¿Pero qué?- En Konoha, en la residencia Nara, una mujer rubia había notado que su abanico gigante se había caído como si nada, no había corrientes de aire fuerte para tirarlo así que Temari fue a recogerlo y a dejarlo en su lugar mientras se le quedaba mirando como si nada, pero en el suelo había otra cosa, una foto de ella con su esposo y su hijo a lado, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver que solo el vidrio de la foto estaba roto de lado de sus hermanos, ella pasaba sus dedos sobre la foto de sus dos hermanos de forma pensativa.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán, demonios, se me hace tarde, tengo que ir con los chicos- Temari dejó la foto en su lugar para alistarse y reunirse con su equipo de Gennins, la kunoichi de Suna se preparaba para su misión que el Hokage le había encomendado saliendo de su casa mientras que en otra parte de la aldea, una pelirrosa iba caminando tranquilamente tarareando una canción yendo al punto de encuentro con sus muchachos, arreglándose su cabello después de "un poco de azúcar" del Hokage. Al cabo de unos minutos vio su equipo de Gennin completamente aburridos y esperan una explicación de su Sensei.

-Vaya, creo que ahora si llegaron temprano los tres- Decía con una sonrisa Sakura mientras Bolt se levantaba del banco en donde estaba dormido.

-Sensei, llega tarde, ya me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.- Se quejaba Bolt mientras Sarada lo miro como si fuera a regañarlo.

-Mira Bolt, la Sensei fue a hablar con el Hokage, un poco de respeto- La Uchiha no sabía qué hacer con su compañero al ser algo quejumbroso, Sabaku los observaba en silencio.

-Muy bien los dos, vamos a hacer un poco de nuestra misión del día de hoy, después de…ya saben, el Hokage nos dio algo más simple.- Sakura les explicaba la misión a los muchachos mientras escuchaban con mucha atención.

-¡Escoltar al señor feudal!- Bolt estaba impactado de la misión que se les había asignado, Sarada se quedó pensando en porque una misión de suma importancia se les era encargado.

-Es una misión de escoltar a uno de los más influyentes del País del Fuego ¿Por qué Sensei?- Sabaku fue el primero en lanzar esa pregunta.

-Veras Sabaku, el señor feudal muy pronto dejara su posición y su hijo tomara posesión, por eso, debe ir de inmediato a la ceremonia de iniciación de su hijo, en las montañas, yo pensé lo mismo, pero no se preocupen, es de escoltar al señor feudal.- Sakura terminaba la explicación con una sonrisa dejando a Bolt y Sarada pensando.

-Lo toma muy sencillo Sensei.

-Y demasiado.

-Eso me recuerda una cosa Bolt- Sakura se enfocaba en el chico rubio mientras el susodicho miraba a su Sensei sorprendido de que la pelirrosa lo llamara.

-Veras…como lo explico…tu padre me pidió que si fuera posible, te quedaras a dormir en mi casa- La noticia le cayó como balde de agua a Sarada quien se le quedo viendo a su madre ajustándose los lentes.

-¿Qué? Espere… ¿Esta bromeando?- Bolt trataba de justificar lo que su Sensei estaba diciendo fuera un chiste mientras Sarada se reía algo forzado.

-Buena broma mamá- Sarada luego se dio cuenta que su madre la miraba de forma sería mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No es broma hija, de hecho al Hokage le pareció muy buen a idea hacer esto, así que me lo pidió de forma personal mientras hablábamos de los aspectos de la misión ¿Me entiendes?- Sakura miraba a su hija mientras Bolt y Sabaku intentaban hacer que el ambiente no se viera tensó.

-Sensei, no se preocupe, no tiene que hacer eso, con un día me basto – El joven rubio se rascaba la cabeza esperando que la ojiverde le hiciera caso.

-No pasa nada Bolt, tu padre me dio la confianza para decírtelo- Sakura le tocaba su hombro a Bolt tratando de calmar su inquietud con una Sarada que no estaba convencida de esta decisión, sin embargo en ese instante, la Uchiha se sintió observaba, sintiendo un aire frío y una sensación incomoda.

-¿Estas bien Sarada?- Sabaku notó como la chica de lentes se sentía algo nerviosa con respecto a esa sensación mientras el chico azabache miraba de reojo el lugar.

-Bien chicos ¿Nos vamos?- Sakura les llamaba la atención mientras los chicos asentían, cada uno con sus problemas en su mente, el nuevo equipo siete salieron de la puerta de la aldea directo hacía la residencia del señor feudal, Sakura entretanto estaba pensando en la situación que Naruto le había dicho hace unos minutos.

"Naruto…no sé cómo vamos a lidiar con esto, Bolt es un buen chico yo lo sé y sé que Hinata no es una mala persona pero…no sé qué nos va a pasar, pero voy a intentar guiar a Bolt, lo prometo."

 **-Clan lan Hyuga-**

-Hiashi-san- Mientras que en el clan más importante de Konoha, en la sala principal, el aún líder del clan Hyuga se encontraba meditando mientras uno de sus sirvientes le hablaba.

-Su hija y nieta están aquí.- Hiashi solo sonrío levantándose y apagando las velas con cuidado.

-Hágalas pasar.- Hiashi salió de su cuarto para recibir a su hija y nieta como todos los días en los que ellas venían, la actitud de Hiashi se había ablandado con los años mientras más crecía su confianza por el Hokage, al abrirse la puerta, la primera en entrar era su nieta Himawari quien estaba corriendo con una sonrisa hacía su abuelo con un abrazo.

-¡Abuelito!

-Mi pequeña Himawari- Hiashi comenzó a cargar a su nieta con una calidez mientras que Hinata entraba al clan era opuesta a la actitud de su hija, tenía una mirada muy vacía, caminando como su fuerza un zombi y tenía en su mejilla una mancha roja que aún le dolía, pero no más que su frágil corazón después de la discusión de ayer, Hiashi noto el comportamiento de su hija y Hinata se recargó en la puerta tapándose la boca para evitar llorar, sin embargo no pudo aguantar más su llanto.

-Himawari, puedes ir al jardín un momento, unos nuevos peces llegaron y me gustaría que los vieras- Hiashi bajó a su nieta acariciando su cabeza mientras la Uzumaki asintió con una sonrisa mientras iba directo al jardín, mientras que Hiashi se acercó a su hija algo preocupado.

-Hinata…- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la azabache abrazó a su padre con mucha fuerza desahogándose en su tristeza mientras el líder del clan Hyuga la abrazaba lentamente.

-Papá.

-¿Dime que pasó hija?- Hiashi la miro con seriedad mientras la Hyuga seguía llorando tratando de hablar.

-Naruto-kun…me pidió el divorcio.- Al escuchar esas palabras, Hiashi se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba nada como esto en un principio y pensaba que podría ser un error, pero al mirar de reojo a su hija, en concreto con su mano, no estaba el anillo y su hija jamás se lo quitaba, al parecer podría ser cierto esto, su hija estaba llorando como nunca. Mientras eso pasaba, en un árbol a las afueras del clan Hyuga, una pelirroja seguía investigando si los rumores de una aparente disfunción matrimonial se estaban dando desde anoche, Karin no despego la vista del clan mientras se ponía pensar las cosas con más detenimiento.

-Hinata… ¿Sera cierto entonces? – Karin giro para ver a la pequeña Himawari como miraba el estanque de peces mientras a la pelirroja le daba mal espina algo.

-Su chakra es estable pero…hay algo que anda mal, no sé porque-Mientras Karin observaba en las alturas, un joven de cabellera larga y castaño se quedaba recargado en el muro del clan Hyuga apretando el puño con mucha fuerza y caminando en dirección hacia la oficina del Hokage muy molesto, lo único que se podía ver esa el sello del clan Inuzuka en su espalda completamente enojado y él, a base de lo que parecía un rumor, iría a descubrir la verdad.

 **-Tiempo Alterno-**

-¿Y ahora que pasara? La fortaleza fue destruida como si nada y por otro poco y nos matan.- Kurotsuchi estaba caminando y dando vueltas esperando encontrar un nuevo escondite para toda la alianza, los Kages en turno y sus guarda espaldas pensaban la situación con detenimiento.

-Tendremos que movernos si no queremos un ataque más.- Darui miraba el mapa en la mesa mientras señalaba algunos puntos que Akatsuki había tomado como sus territorios.

-¿Pero dónde? Muchas de nuestras fortalezas fueron destruidas y muchas también son pequeñas.- Mei estaba de igual forma mirando el mapa esperando cualquier oportunidad que la alianza pudiera aprovechar.

-¿Naruto?- Kakashi miro como el rubio tenía su mirada enfocada a una población y posible escondite.

-Yo sé en dónde.- Naruto apunto a una parte de Konoha y a todos dejo sorprendido la decisión algo suicida del rubio.

-¡Estás loco si piensas que iremos allá!- Decía Temari haciendo azotar su abanico haciendo que la tierra tiemble en el lugar.

-¿La antigua zona Uchiha? Pero será demasiado obvio.- Gaara trataba de descifrar que era lo que su amigo estaba pensando al elegir un lugar tan obvio.

-Lo sé, pero por alguna razón, creo que Akatsuki no nos atacara.- Decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento dejando a sus compañeros atónitos.

-Medítenlo por favor.- El rubio salió de la tienda caminando entre los ninjas quienes estaban conversando, recuperando fuerzas hasta llegar a la tienda medica con Shizune terminando de vendar a la ojiverde, la susodicha se quedó petrificada mirando al rubio entrando a la tienda, Shizune entendía la historia entre ellos mientras Naruto apretó su puño.

-¿Cómo esta Shizune?

-Mejor, una herida profunda pero estará mejor, su curación continua le ayudo mucho a no desangrarse más.- Decía la azabache terminando de cortar los vendajes mientras la ojiverde se sentía mejor.

-Me da gusto ¿Nos darías unos minutos?- La medico los miraba de reojo de los dos dejando sus instrumentos son un suspiro, dejando la tienda no sin decir unas últimas palabras.

-Sí, cinco minutos.- Las palabras de la azabache dejaron en claro a ambos shinobis que tendrían poco tiempo para hablar, Sakura se levantó tomándose de su herida para que no se abriera acercándose a Naruto quedando frente a frente.

-Sakura-chan.

-Naruto.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?- La pregunta de Naruto con mucho veneno fue lanzada haciendo que Sakura abrieron los ojos de golpe al sentir un poco el enojo del rubio.

-No era mi intención.- Sakura trató de antemano explicarle tomándolo de la mano pero el rubio comenzó a sentirse enojado.

-¡Porque me abandonaste!- El rubio la miro con sus ojos poseído por el zorro de las nueve colas, Sakura retrocedió un poco al sentir el enojo del rubio pero ella no se quedaría atrás.

-¡Porque estaba desesperada! –Sakura lo miro de forma retadora con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos de la ojiverde, el rubio noto el que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa estaba temblando.

-Naruto…yo quería a mi bebé de vuelta y…vendí mi alma al diablo.- Sakura recordaba el momento en el que tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil, recordaba las palabras de Sasuke, de que había una forma de revivir a su hijo, Sakura estaba en la desolación e intentaba por todos los medios de tener a su lado a su hijo. Recordaba cómo había tomado sus cosas en la sala, tratando de hacerlo por su cuenta sin que ninguno de sus dos hijos sufrieran, yendo a sus cuartos mientras dormían y conteniéndose sus lágrimas despidiéndose de ellos con un beso en la frente y susurrándoles que se protegieran entre ellos y no se abandonaran, que los amaba mucho y que jamás los dejaría amar. Yendo al cuarto matrimonial, donde el rubio se encontraba durmiendo, Sakura se acercó lentamente mientras le dejaba algo en su escritorio pero no tuvo el corazón para dársela y solo lo beso en sus labios con suavidad y después se alejó de él, sino de su familia y de su vida a su lado, yéndose de la aldea en la oscuridad en búsqueda de reencontrarse con hijo solo que ella estaría acompañada…por Sasuke Uchiha que tenía un solo objetivo: Revivir su clan, sea como sea.

Sakura tenía aquella nota consigo en su bolsillo y ni siquiera Sasuke lo había visto, con toda fuerza se la puso en el pecho a Naruto mientras el rubio la tomo rozando las manos de Sakura tomando la nota y abriéndola enfrente de ella.

" _ **Naruto…mi amor, si estás leyendo esto es que…no podía más, tenía que hacerlo y perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Estoy desesperada, impotente y solo quiero que mi familia este de nuevo junta, por eso tengo que hacer esto sola, sin ti. Si Shina o Hikari saben de mi ausencia, diles por favor que siempre los ame, que los quiero con mi alma pero tengo que hacerlo sola…siempre te amé y te seguiré amando."**_

 _ **-Sakura.**_

-Sakura.- El rubio comenzó a llorar tratando de mantenerse fuerte en frente de ella solo que Sakura lo abrazo con mucha fuerza soltándose en lágrimas, ella quería que la perdonara por todo el daño que le provoco en esos años.

-Yo nunca deje de amarte.- Esas palabras de la ojiverde no quiera separarse del rubio para nada y esperaba que Naruto podía decir lo mismo, el susodicho la abrazo con mucha fuerza acariciando su cintura y su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco.


	47. Capitulo 47: Un trueno cae en konoha

**Capítulo 47:** Un trueno cae en Konoha

 **-Fuera de la aldea-**

-¿Ya llegamos?- Afuera de la aldea y en camino a su misión, el joven Bolt Uzumaki junto con su equipo, continuaba preguntando si ya había llegado, siendo ignorada su pregunta por Sabaku y quien solo Sarada le contesto de forma "amable"

-¡Por quinta vez no Bolt!- Decía la Uchiha sacando su inner con mucha furia mientras el rubio se había asustado para ponerse al nivel de Sabaku y evitar que lo mandara a volar.

-Cielos, sí que eres desesperado Bolt, aun no entiendo como llegaste a ser un ninja.- Decía Sabaku manteniendo el paso suspirando por la actitud infantil de su compañero rubio.

-¡Qué dijiste!- Bolt comenzó a levantar la voz contra el azabache mientras este lo miraba de forma retadora.

-¡Lo que oíste, lávate los oídos de vez en cuando!- Mientras que Bolt y Sabaku peleaban, esa discusión llego a oídos de su Sensei quien aunque parecía estar calmada, su inner estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

-Ya los dos, dejen de pelear.- Decía Sakura con toda su calidez para mantener la armonía en su equipo, atrayendo la atención de Bolt y Sabaku deteniendo el paso rápido del equipo.

-Pero el empezó.- Bolt trato de replicar en favor suyo pero eso no fue suficiente para que Sakura rompiera una gran roca con su puño disminuyéndola en mil pedazos enfrente de los chicos.

-No me importa quien empezó ¿De acuerdo?- Les decía la pelirrosa con seriedad en su tono de voz y una mirada de miedo a los dos shinobis, Bolt tragó saliva al ver a su Sensei de esa forma mientras Sabaku sentía un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

-¡Si Sensei!- Ambos Gennin asentía para calmar el enojo de su Sensei pelirrosa, el equipo nuevamente retomo su paso a más velocidad, Sarada había notado que si madre estaba callada y algo pensativa, no dudo de ponerse a su nivel para hablar con ella.

-¿Estas bien mamá?- La pregunta de Sarada no entro en la mente de la ojiverde, ella mientras miraba al frente estaba pensando que era lo que iba a pasar, era la segunda vez que había tenido esa pesadilla, la que le hizo sudar frio y sintiendo miedo en su corazón, apenas y podía consolidar el sueño ayer, aquella pesadilla tenía rostro y su mayor temor se materializaba.

 **-Flasback-**

 _-Sasuke-kun…_

 _-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame por favor!_

 _-¡Dame a mi hija Sasuke, te lo ruego_!

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

-Sí hija, estoy bien, solo pensaba en unas cosas.- Sakura miraba a su hija tratando de no preocuparla, no ahora, Sakura tomo la delantera del camino para estar sola con sus pensamientos, Sarada no estaba convencida de eso, ella quería saber qué cosas estaba pensando su madre y no iba a descansar hasta descubrirlo.

 _ **"Mamá…has estado muy rara y no voy a descansar a saber qué es lo que te pasa"**_

Si tenemos suerte llegaremos al punto de encuentro en tres días, así que no hay que perder tiempo.- El equipo siete se dirigiría a su misión en las montañas en escoltar al señor feudal, sin que los mismos shinobis pudiera detectarlo, arriba de los árboles y con su caballo alimentándose en los pastizales como si nada, uno de los jinetes miraba como el equipo de Sakura se alejaba, este jinete sonreía mientras afiliaba su flecha.

-Esto lo tiene que saber el Khan.- Decía aquel jinete encima de la rama del árbol observando a la pelirrosa, sacando su arco para apuntar a la cabeza de la kunoichi, que incluso a una distancia muy lejana, podría atinar sin problemas, solo que esta vez no lo intentaría y bajo su flecha, aun no era el momento, aun no.

 **-Mientras tanto-**

-Aburrido.- Mientras que en la oficina del Hokage, Naruto estaba mirando al techo jugando con su kunai mientras veía como su tiempo se alentaba y se volvía pesado si nada que hacer el rubio esperaba algo de acción o de estar con su amada pelirrosa, pero alguien tenía que firmar esos papeles, mientras que Kurama en su mente, se mostraba calmado ante el predicamento del rubio.

 _ **"Y esto lo llevas haciendo por años chico, hasta apenas unos días te has escapado del trabajo, deberías darte un descanso"**_

-No puedo.- Decía Naruto checando los documentos con calma pero ya harto de firmar, mientras que el asunto de los invasores le tenía sumamente preocupado.

-Esos jinetes me tienen preocupado, aun no los han encontrado y eso me pone a pensar.- Naruto miraba por la ventana como Konoha estaba en tranquilidad, sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando allá afuera, Kurama pudo notar la preocupación del Hokage.

 _ **"¿En qué?"**_

-¿En realidad el mundo está en paz?- El ojiazul acariciaba el mango de su kunai pensando en realmente se encontró la paz después de muchos años, para que un grupo de invasores hiciera estas atrocidades.

 _ **"Buena pregunta"**_

Los pensamientos del rubio se interrumpieron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un shinobi entrara con paso firme a la oficina de Naruto para ponerse frente a frente, para la sorpresa del Hokage no era ni Shikamaru ni Shizune, sino un Jounnin que lo conocía de hace tiempo.

-¿Kiba?

-¿Es cierto?- Fue lo único que dijo el miembro del clan Inuzuka algo molesto poniendo sus manos en el escritorio.

-¿De qué hablas?- Comentó Naruto esperando una explicación a este acto de rudeza de Kiba, mientras el castaño lo veía con algo de furia.

-¡Dime si es cierto o no Naruto!- El Inuzuka comenzó a gritar algo sacado de sus casillas haciendo que Naruto se levantara para confrontarlo con la mirada.

-¡Es Hokage para ti Kiba y no tengo idea de que me estás hablando!- Decía el Hokage esperando una explicación al respecto, Kiba sentía que Naruto se estaba burlando de él.

-¡Hablo de lo que le hiciste a Hinata! Apuesto que tú sabes exactamente de que hablo.- Kiba estaba incluso sacando los colmillos al escuchar los dichosos rumores de violencia familiar en el matrimonio Uzumaki, a lo que Naruto guardo silencio manteniéndose tranquilo bufando enfrente de Kiba.

-Mira, estoy muy ocupado ahora como para atenderte y además no tengo la menor idea de que hablas.- Era la última cosa que Naruto iba a decir ante este atropello mientras Kiba no lo dejaba de mirar, pasando así unos segundos para que luego el Inuzuka saliera aun con la cabeza caliente azotando la puerta. Tras eso Naruto se sentó con las manos en su cabeza pensando qué demonios le estaba pasando, aunque pudo llegar rápidamente a una conclusión.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste Hinata? ¿Por qué a mí?- Decía el rubio quejándose, sentía que Hinata había dicho algo o que alguien los había visto pelear, cual fuera de las dos cosas, lo consideraba malo, no solo para él, sino para sus hijos y para Sakura, aunque para la pelirrosa, aun sería un secreto.

 **"No se…tú te casaste, yo no"**

-Qué gracioso Kurama, tengo mucho trabajo como para atender este asunto del divorcio.- Mientras Naruto le replicaba a su amigo, continuaba firmando papeles esperando que este día no empeorara.

"¿Al menos tienes el documento?"- Kurama preguntaba mientras Naruto se quedaba en blanco mientras firmaba algo, el gran zorro podía interpretar eso.

-Es un no eso.- Kurama afirmando su respuesta, hizo que le rubio recostara su cabeza en el escritorio como si estuviera cansado, al cabo de unos segundo, Naruto volvió a mirar al techo para enfocar su mirada a una gaveta de su escritorio, sacando la foto de Sakura que tenía enmarcada.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que no pude hacer algo antes? Quizás si me hubiera opuesto.- Naruto se sentía algo melancólico sin dejar de ver la imagen de la pelirrosa, repasando en sus memorias: la boda de Sasuke y Sakura.

 **-Flashback-**

-Sí alguien aquí presente tiene algún motivo por el cual esta pareja no deba contraer matrimonio, que habla ahora o que calle para siempre.- La cuarta guerra shinobi había terminar hace tiempo y ahora en un momento de paz, se celebraba quizás una ceremonia con sabor amargo, entre dos de los héroes de Konoha, siendo visto por el propio Hokage quien veía como su amigo se estaba casando con la pelirrosa, la pelirrosa estaba viviendo un cuento con final feliz mientras Sasuke en si no se veía tan feliz pero él se sentía bien consigo mismo, la ceremonia transcurría en su normalidad, el rubio no dejaba de observar a sus amigos o más bien, a la pelirrosa, había algo que le incomodaba al ver a Sakura, algo en su interior le decía "Interviene" incluso apretando su puño con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien?- El rubio sentía como Hinata estaba tomando su mano de forma apacible, Naruto volteo a ver a su ahora novia únicamente regalándole una sonrisa mientras intentaba calmar su inquietud que de alguna forma había aparecido.

-Sí…es solo que…estoy feliz por ellos.- Tanto Naruto como Hinata sonrieron y acercándose para darse un abrazo observando al futuro matrimonio formarse a la vista de la aldea.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer.- Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se acercaron para darse un beso y así formalizar su relación, la mayoría estaba festejando ese momento en aplausos y felicitaciones, Naruto por otro lado sentía una gran punzada en el corazón, había algo en él que se había roto y que no volvería a armarse en el futuro, después de eso…el distanciamiento iniciaría.

 **-Presente-**

-Si tan solo me hubiera opuesto.- Naruto estaba apretando la foto de Sakura rompiendo el vidrio algo molesto guardándola con discreción y nuevamente trabajar como si nada pero a un ritmo más rápido.

 _ **"¿Es bien muchacho?"**_

-Sí, es solo que…presiento que algo malo va a pasar.- Naruto miraba como el cielo se nublada y poco a poco la estaba cubriendo el sol. Mientras que otra parte de la aldea, el joven viajero, Shinachiku Uzumaki, también miraba el cielo se nublaba apresurando el paso mientras conversaba con Kurama.

 _ **"¿Así que tú también lo has sentido"**_

-Parece que lloverá, es mejor que termine con mi búsqueda hoy y empieza mañana.- Decía el joven rubio ojiverde dirigiéndose a un nuevo destino para terminar con su investigación y pensaba como iba a revelarse enfrente de su padre sin que las cosas salieran mal, su destino: La residencia de Sakura.

 **-Mientras-**

-Qué raro, que yo recuerde el clima iba a estar bien, no importa eso ahora.- Sakura se preguntaba a que se decía el cambio de clima en la aldea mientras el equipo seguía avanzando a buena velocidad, creando un plan de contingencia en caso de que el clima se complicara.

-Espero que el señor feudal nos tenga un poco de paciencia, uno de los caminos por los que vamos a pasar llega a inundarme y las corrientes son muy fuertes, así que tendríamos que rodear la zona para llegar a nuestro destino.- La orden de la pelirrosa llego a oído de sus Gennin, asintiendo para que estuvieran atentos a cualquier situación que tuviera que ver con el clima, mientras tanto Bolt estaba callado lo cual sorprendía a Sabaku.

-¿Estas bien Bolt?- Los dos chicos se detuvieron cuando Sabaku había puesto su mano en el hombro del rubio como si nada, el Uzumaki se sacudía la cabeza lentamente pensando algo que le tenía preocupado.

-Nada, es solo que mi mamá esta algo rara y eso me preocupa un poco.- Decía el joven Uzumaki suspirando de brazos cruzados.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé si te enteraste de que mi mamá y la Sensei se pelearon.- Mientras que los dos chicos estaban hablando, Sarada notó que sus compañeros estaban muy atrás parándose de golpe y preguntando qué era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos y que la Sensei no toleraría esto, aunque para su sorpresa Sakura lo había notado, regresando lentamente hacía donde Bolt y Sabaku estaban.

-¿Enserio?- Sabaku se recargó en un árbol escuchando con atención la historia del Uzumaki con mucho interés, mientras Bolt se rascaba la cabeza pensando en que mosca le había picado a su madre en estos días.

-Sí…mamá le dio una bofetada a la Sensei y cuando vi que estaban peleando intente ayudar a separarlas y luego…se puso algo histérica, jamás la había visto así.- El Uzumaki recordaba esas palabras que salieron de la boca de su madre sorprendido y algo temeroso.

-Desde ese entonces, mamá ha estado algo distante más de lo debido, a veces siento que ella no quiere que sea un shinobi.- El rubio bajó la mirada pensando de que si en realidad estaba listo para ser un shinobi pasando con sus dedos su bandana.

-No digas esas cosas Bolt.- Bolt se sorprendió al ver a su Sensei acercarse con una tranquilidad que pensaba que los iba a regañar nuevamente incluso cerrando los ojos, pero Sakura solo le acariciaba la cabeza al muchacho para sorpresa del equipo entero.

-Has luchado para llegar a donde estas ahora y créeme, aun te falta forjar tu camino ninja, te lo prometo.- Sakura le sonrío a Bolt dándole palabras de aliento mientras ella iba adelante para continuar con su camino seguido, pensando en esas palabras el Uzumaki y recordando que las había oído antes.

 _ **"¿Mi camino ninja? Eso siempre decía mi padre…"**_

-Y yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, vamos tenemos que seguir adelante.- Fueron las últimas palabras de la ojiverde antes de continuar con el camino, Bolt solo asintió con mucha energía tras esas palabras de aliento.

-Si Sensei.- Bolt regresaría a retomar el camino siguiendo a Sakura mientras Sabaku después de descansar en el árbol se disponía a seguirlos, notando que Sarada tenía una cara de molestia hacía el rubio Uzumaki,

-¿Y esa cara Sarada?- Pregunto con mucho interés el joven azabache de tonos rojizos.

-Nada que te incumba.- Unas palabras cortantes por parte de la Uchiha dejo a Sabaku pensando que era lo que estaba pasando entre sus dos compañeros de equipo, el equipo siete volvió a retomar el camino antes de que la lluvia los alcanzara, mientras que más a lo lejos, unos estandartes se veía acercándose lentamente hacía los shinobis de Konoha, un pequeño contingente de jinetes les estaba siguiendo el paso de alrededor unos cincuenta con una sola misión: Destruir a los equipos shinobis de la zona.

 **-Oficina del Hokage-**

-Ya quiero irme a descansar, son muchos papeles que firmar y no llevo la mitad.- Naruto se recostó en su silla esperando tomar una siesta con la mayoría de los papeles firmados y listos para su entrega, solo que Shikamaru no le daría ese gusto mientras entraba con un mensaje urgente para el Hokage.

-¿Hokage tiene un minuto?- La voz del líder del clan Nara atrajo la atención de Naruto levantándose con calma.

-Oh si, pasa Shikamaru… ¿Hay algo de información de esos invasores?- Ese asunto los tenía muy inquietos y esperaba que Shikamaru le trajera nuevas y buenas noticias al respecto, con un sobre con la información que poseía el Nara entregándoselo al Hokage.

-Precisamente vine a eso.- Al entregarle dicho documento, Naruto lo abrió lentamente para darse cuenta que era algo que no quería saber.

-Sai y sus ANBU no los encontraron.- Shikamaru se le había adelantado en saber la información, la cara del Hokage era de sorpresa y a la vez frustración, la información corroboraba con la de Sai, los jinetes no estaban en ninguna parte y parecía que la tierra se los había tragado como si nada.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible.- Naruto estaba arrugando los papeles con mucha fuerza caminando en círculos preguntándose qué había pasado.

-Es como si fueran unos meros fantasmas Naruto, se mandaron equipos por todos lados, sin éxito alguno.- Decía Shikamaru tomando un cigarro para calmar un poco la tensión mientras el rubio tiraba la información en el escritorio.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos, no podemos preocupar a la gente, por primera vez en la aldea y en el mundo shinobi se está viviendo una era de paz autentica, solo para que lleguen estos invasores de la nada.- Decía Naruto mirando por la ventana a toda la aldea muy preocupado, no quería un nuevo conflicto en estas tierras, tanto que le había costado traer la paz al mundo shinobi y ahora en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, todo iba a terminar por unos invasores.

-Y se está volviendo peor Naruto.- Shikamaru aun traía malas noticias para Naruto.

-Hiashi quiere una audiencia contigo, dice que tienen que discutir un asunto muy importante.- Al mencionar el nombre de Hiashi, significaba que el clan Hyuga tenía algo importante que discutir, Naruto respiraba lentamente tocándose la frente.

-Maldición… ¿Es que hay algo que pueda ser peor que esto?- Decía entre un susurro Naruto mientras se imaginaba que más podría salir mal el día de hoy.

-De hecho sí Hokage.- La prima del Hokage, Karin Uzumaki, había entrado a la oficina como si nada, de hecho, era una de las pocas personas que podía pasar sin pedir permiso a la oficina, sorprendiendo a Shikamaru mientras Karin el entregaba algo a su primo.

-Hice lo que me pediste. Ten, léelo con tranquilidad, me retiro, tengo que hacer una misión con mi equipo.- Decía con toda seriedad y siendo breve en sus palabras, Naruto observaba a su prima irse de su oficina abriendo la información que le había traído con calma.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Donde esta Hiashi ahora?


	48. Capitulo 48: Invasión a Konoha

**Capítulo 48:** La invasión a Konoha ha empezado.

 **-En el clan Hyuga-**

 _ **"No vayas a hacer nada estúpido muchacho"**_

Kurama aconsejaba a Naruto mientras el Hokage estaba enfrente de la puerta del Clan Hyuga, algunas personas estaban sorprendidas de verlo ahí como si nada apretando los puños y mirando con determinación el símbolo Hyuga.

-No prometo nada.- Fue lo único que digo dirigiendo sus pasos firmes hacía la entraba siendo recibidos por dos representantes del líder del clan con una reverencia.

-Oh Hokage sama, Hiashi-san lo está esperando con su esposa e hija.- Los dos Hyugas indicaban el camino hacía los aposentos del clan y en especial de los de Hiashi, el rubio solo apretó los puños calmando su enojo por unos momentos.

-Gracias.- Decía el Hokage caminando por el lugar, el clan había mejorado gracias a los esfuerzos de reconstrucción de la aldea, en los jardines centrales había una pequeña niña mirando los peces con sus ojos azules y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio aquella cabellera rubia caminar como si nada.

-¡Papi!- La pequeña Himawari corrió con mucha energía atrayendo la atención de su amado padre, Naruto se agacho para recibir con un abrazo de su pequeña hija con una sonrisa.

-Mi princesa, ven aquí.- Decía Naruto cargándola con tranquilidad mientras la niña se reía.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?

-Bueno, tu abuelo me llamó para hablar de unas cosas.- Dijo Naruto tratando de no preocupar a su hija ante los asuntos que Hiashi tenía que discutir para él.

-Buenos días Hokage.- Rodeado de dos miembros ANBU, Hiashi miraba con algo de frialdad a Naruto mientras este seguir cargando a Himawari.

-Hija ¿Por qué no juegas un rato mientras hablo con tu abuelo?

-Si papi.- El Hokage bajó a su hija nuevamente para dejarla jugar en los jardines mientras la tensión en el aire se hacía presente con Hiashi.

-Acompáñeme.- Fueron palabras cortantes del aun líder del clan, siendo el único que aún no pasaba el mando a alguien cercano intrigando a Naruto, al llegar a lo que será la casa principal Hyuga, los ANBU los dejaron solos al entrar para custodiar la puerta, dejando a Hiashi y a Naruto solos, el líder de los Hyuga comenzó a prender algo de incienso y a servir algo de té verde.

-¿Té?

-No, muchas gracias.- El rubio había rechazado la oferta con tranquilidad, solo Hiashi tomo su taza para tenerla cerca en cualquier momento, después el Hyuga haría la primer pregunto o sentencia.

-Bien, iré al punto ¿Por qué mi hija apareció en mi puerta, con los ojos rojos y lleno de lágrimas?- El tono de voz del Hyuga era más fuerte aun para su edad, el rubio por otro lado no sabía de lo que hablaba y trato de explicarle.

-Hiashi-san yo…

-¿Y con una marca roja en su rostro?- Hiashi interrumpió al rubio con determinación aun molesto, Naruto apretó el puño con fuerza, él sabía de qué hablaba pero no era su intención, no quería hacerlo.

-Creo que hay un error ante esto y espero que me deje hablar antes de que saque sus propias conclusiones.- Decía Naruto de forma diplomática para que las tensiones entre ellos no fueran aún más intensas y dañinas.

-Ya las he sacado…mi hija me lo conto todo…le pidió el divorcio.- Dijo con serenidad del líder de los Hyuga, Naruto solo tragó saliva pero esta era una oportunidad para decirle su versión de la historia a Hiashi.

-Con todo respeto, las cosas entre Hinata han estado muy tensas a últimas fechas y no puedo tolerarlas como tal aun siendo su esposo y padre de dos niños.- Decía Naruto con sus mejores palabras, Hiashi solo lo miro de reojo dejando su té.

-¿Acaso está llamando mentirosa a mi hija?- Con una voz más que áspera comenzó a cuestionar las palabras de Naruto mientras el Hokage continuaba.

-No, acepto que si le pedí el divorcio pero por razones justificadas: Agredió de forma verbal a una kunoichi enfrente de la aldea, entró a mi oficina a media noche, cambiando las misiones y por otro poco pierdo a mi hijo en esa misión e incluso deseando la muerte de la Sensei de Bolt y su equipo.- Naruto ya estaba levantando la voz y con las pruebas que él tenía era más que suficiente pero Hiashi se levantó molesto provocando un conflicto verbal.

-Esto es el colmo Hokage, usted está acusando a mi hija, una Hyuga de hacer cosas horribles en contra de su propia familia, ya he tenido que tolerar el insulto a la muerte de mi hermano, la de Neji, la ceguera parcial de Hanabi y ahora me viene con estupideces en mi propia cara…Está jugando con fuego Hokage.- Las palabras filosas de Hiashi también provocaban la ira de Naruto que evito liberarla en su modo de Bijuu sacando los documentos que Karin le había dado antes para aventárselo.

-¿Así? ¡Y usted está jugando con fuego al poner a mi hija a entrenar de una forma inhumana!- Los papeles eran claros y Naruto había descubierto que su hija estaba siendo entrenada a la antigua forma de los Hyuga en secreto, todos lo sabían menos él e indignado sacó sus colmillos a reducir.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso?- Quedo sorprendido Hiashi al tener los papeles en mano mientras Naruto lo veía con mucha rabia.

-No importa cómo, porque lo sé todo. La invita al dojo y la pone a prueba con entrenamiento de un Chunnin, ella apenas y va a entrar a la academia y ¡Usted la está forzando al mismo camino que a sus hijas!- Naruto con fuertes declaraciones llamó la atención de los ANBU que entraban atentos aun cuando Hiashi les ordeno no intervenir.

-Usted no entiende para nada los ideales del clan Hyuga, además, es inaceptable que Himawari tenga poca atención a su entrenamiento que su hermano, cuando es en verdad ella quien merece estar en un equipo de Gennin en vez de él.- Hiashi también daba su punto de vista con respecto a su posición no solo como líder del clan sino como abuelo al preocuparse por su nieta.

-Como su abuelo, es mi deber ver por ella ya que usted no le presta atención…y sabe que tengo razón.- Naruto ya estaba cansado de las declaraciones de Hiashi, como era que se atrevía a entrar en esa clase de temas mientras ambos se miraron fijamente con algo de rencor.

-¿Algo más de lo que quiera discutir?

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- Hiashi le mostro la parte Oeste del Clan y Naruto salió muy molesto e incluso empujando a los ANBUS.

-No tiene permitido verla Hokage, asuntos del clan.- Decía Hiashi antes de que el rubio pasara por la puerta mientras lo miraba con molestia.

-Es mi esposa y está por encima de sus reglas Hiashi.- El Hokage de forma intimidante avanzó hacía el ala Oeste dejando a Hiashi con sus ANBUS mirando el comportamiento extraño de Naruto.

-¿Lo seguimos Hiashi-san?

-No…he terminado con el Hokage mis asuntos.- Decía Hiashi aun mirando los papeles del entrenamiento secreto de Himawari, no sabía cómo lo había descubierto pero eso no importaba ahora, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer: el revivir la gran influencia del Clan Hyuga en la aldea.

-Ala Oeste-

" _ **Naruto…tranquilo"**_

-No puedo estar tranquilo Kurama, no así.- Naruto estaba enfrente de las casas más elegantes del clan Hyuga y a juzgar por los shinobis que estaban custodiando la puerta, sabía que ahí estaba su esposa. El rubio pidió de forma calmada que los dejaran hablar a solas, entrando para ver a una Hinata que estaba ocupada en sus cosas por el momento e incluso mirando el panorama desde su ventana, la azabache se dio la media vuelta encontrando la mirada de Naruto.

-Na…Naruto-kun.- Fue lo único que dijo Hinata en voz baja, mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar?- El rubio se acercaba más a Hinata mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil, la mujer pasó su mejilla con su mano.

-¿Vas a pegarme otra vez?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio, quien de inmediato replico.

-No…Hinata yo…lo siento por eso, no era mi intención, yo no te haría daño, ni a ti ni a cualquier mujer.- La explicación del Hokage era de todo corazón, el jamás le haría daño a ninguna mujer, Hinata suspiro mirando de lado, sentía un alivio momentáneo en su corazón.

-Lo se…y todo por esa estúpida.- Hinata comenzó a sentir enojo contra Sakura, creyendo que era ella quien le envenenada la mente de su marido, el rubio no iba a dejar que Hinata volviera a decir esas cosas tan a la ligera.

-Hinata no empieces por favor, Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto y lo sabes. Vine a ver qué era lo que quería tu padre.- El tono de voz de Naruto era fuerte pero no venía a discutir mientras se acercaba a Hinata, él quería saber algo más.

-¿Tú sabias lo de nuestra hija?- La azabache comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa, si había hablado con su padre era por los asuntos de Himawari con el clan, al quedarse en silencio, el rubio ya tenía sus sospechas.

-Hinata, no me mientas.- La presión por parte del rubio hizo que Hinata no tuviera otra alternativa de hablar.

-Estabas tan emocionado por Bolt cuando entro a la academia que incluso te olvidaste de Himawari y yo quería que entraran juntos.- La explicación de Hinata era legitima, ella veía como Bolt con las fricciones de siempre con su padre lograba entrar a la academia mientras que su hermana menor que era un poco entusiasta estaba en el limbo, preocupando a la azabache.

-Ella aun es chica, el año que viene entrara ¿Pero era necesario que Hiashi se metiera en esto?- Naruto comenzaba a recriminar los actos de Hiashi al poner a su hija a entrenar de una forma algo severa a escondidas.

-Es mi padre Naruto-kun, también tiene derecho de verlos y ver por ellos- Hinata "protegía" aun acosta de Naruto.

-Pero no intervenir en su entrenamiento Hinata- Decía el rubio tomando con suavidad a su esposa de los hombros para no herirla más.

-Tú lo sabías…- Naruto se desconectó por un momento, había algo que no andaba bien mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata, el rubio sin decir nada salió del lugar para observar el cielo ponerse más oscuro, la lluvia estaba a punto de venir pero no era eso, sino que algo sentía en el chakra en la conexión con la naturaleza, parecía moverse a gran velocidad, con mucha fuerza.

" _ **¿Lo sentiste verdad, Naruto"**_

" _ **Si Kurama…algo no me está gustando"**_

-Luego hablaremos Hinata- Fue lo único que dijo Naruto al desaparecer con su teletransportación de la residencia Hyuga mientras Hinata se sentía totalmente descansada, ella sabía la situación de su hija y de su entrenamiento a marcha forzada y a pesar del gran ojo de los Hyuga, ninguno lograría ver que la pequeña Himawari Uzumaki…tenía los días contados.

- **Después-**

-Es una buena vista y es una aldea muy grande poderoso Khan- Decía uno de los jinetes mirando la gran puerta desde lejos con todo el ejército principal reunido, él Khan solo hacía los últimos preparativos para realizar su movida.

-¿Y los prisioneros?- La pregunta del Khan hizo que uno de sus hombres trajera a un demacrado Konohamaru sin su brazo y a su equipo de igual forma cansados atados del cuello con collares anti-chakra, el líder de los jinetes tenía un plan.

-Libérenlos.

La indicación fue clara y con mucha fuerza habían arrojado a los tres shinobis hacía adelante para que pudieran huir, Konohamaru era quien se levantaba más lento tras la falta de su brazo siendo ayudado por sus amigos, los jinetes estaban preparando sus arcos apuntando a los tres shinobis con mucha malicia.

-Vamos Konohamaru, tenemos que escapar- Decía Moegi cargando en su hombro a Konohamaru mientras el joven se sentía completamente derrotado.

-Váyanse ustedes, déjenme aquí.- Decía el muchacho mientras Udon trataba de auxiliarlo para escapar, los tres tenían sus reversas de chakra en crítico y no podían hacerles frentes con la condición de Konohamaru.

-¡Jamás! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!- Moegi le gritaba al joven shinobi por pensar en semejante estupidez mientras era llevado lejos aún con cansancio.

-No sean tontos, los van a matar.

-Prefiero eso a dejarte a tu suerte Konohamaru. Udon no iba a dejar abandonado a su amigo y mucho menos así, el prefería morir que ver a su amigo morir, Konohamaru permanecía en silencio mientras que el líder de los jinetes miraba la escena.

-¿Cuántos Shinobis se necesitan para dar un mensaje?

-Ninguno.- Su mano derecha hizo la orden y junto con el ejército principal darían una gran lluvia de flechas en dirección a ellos, Moegi las vio de reojo y lo único que pudo hacer es cubrir a Konohamaru con todas su fuerzas mientras Udon trataría de desviarlas con su ultimo racimo de fuerza cerrando los ojos, los shinobis esperarían su destino y luego…silencio total, Moegi abrió los ojos para ver que las flechas que iban en su dirección habían sido desviadas con gran velocidad, los tres shinobis no sabía que había pasado al igual que los jinetes, menos su líder quien vio son sorpresa a un shinobi albino con una kunai en mano desviando las flechas, un legendario Shinobi los había salvado.

-Los encontré.-El Khan se bajó de su caballo con tranquilidad mirando a aquel shinobi albino enfrente de ellos con mucha seguridad en su cuerpo.

-El legendario ninja que copia: Kakashi Hatake.- Hanzo Khan estaba mirando a Kakashi con mucha sorpresa mientras hacía una sonrisa desenvainando su espada pero antes había ordenado a uno de los suyos lanzar una nueva flecha al cielo. Su segundo al mando disparó la flecha y esta reventó en el cielo creando una gran llamarada…era la señal.

-Que comience el ataque.- Dijo entra susurros el líder de los jinetes mientras el ejército de Hanzo se lanzó había adelante con una gran carga, Kakashi vio a un gran ejercito acercarse a ellos e intento realizar un Jutsu para atacarlos, solo que fue sorprendido por Hanzo Khan con su espada haciendo chocar con su kunai, el shinobi se aseguraba de proteger a los muchachos mientras el gran ejercito venía a toda marcha hacía la puerta, solo para enfrentarse a una persona en concreto quien había estado atento a la situación: Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage.

-No los dejare pasar- Naruto ya en su fase de Bijuu se preparaba para realizar su ataque, sin embargo, una gran explosión se hizo notar en la parte sur de la aldea atrayendo su atención, no era posible…había un segundo ejercito entrando a la aldea y ni siquiera él lo sabía…la batalla por Konoha comenzaría.

 **-A lo lejos-**

-¡Sensei ahí!- Tras un largo camino del nuevo equipo siete y con la lluvia a punto de caer, Bolt vio a lo lejos una gran columna de humo en su dirección, por lo cual los ninjas hicieron marcha forzada para ver que estaba pasando, la ojiverde noto una gran carreta en llamas y a quienes transportaba heridos, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida adelantándose a los Gennin, estos vieron el espectáculos con sorpresa.

-¡Señor feudal!- Sakura se acercaba al señor feudal, quien estaba en el suelo con heridas leves mientras la mayoría de su caravana estaban muertos, la pelirrosa comenzó a usar su Jutsu de curación tratando de aliviar el dolor el señor feudal mientras los jóvenes ninjas ya cerca de su Sensei se preguntaban qué había pasado.

-No es una herida muy grande, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Señor feudal?- Sakura trato de reanimar al señor feudal mientras Sarada notaba algo extraño en la carreta, siendo cinco flechas en la carreta cubiertas de fuego, la Uchiha comenzó a preguntarse si era coincidencia, mientras Sabaku sentía que algo andaba mal mirando alrededor del lugar abierto.

-Es…es…es una trampa-Fue las únicas palabras que el señor feudal pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente, la pelirrosa volteo súbitamente para ver que su hija y sus muchachos estuvieran con ella, cuando un silbido en el viento sonó y la Uchiha vio como el cielo se ponía negro, algo venía hacía ellos con mucha velocidad.

-¡Mamá!- El grito de Sarada hizo que Sakura dejara al señor feudal y se pusiera enfrente de sus chicos mirando lo que eran flechas, muchas de ellas hacía ella, la ojiverde despertó su sello con mucho chakra acumulado en sus piernas.

-¡Atrás de mí, Shannaro!- La ojiverde con solo pisar la tierra pudo alzar una gran piedra para protegerse de las flechas que impactaban en el suelo y en la piedra con fuerza mientras Sakura mantenía a salvo a su equipo y al señor feudal, la lluvia de flechas había parado haciendo que Sakura soltara la enorme piedra para ver como a lo lejos, un gran contingente de enemigos los miraban, su líder en esos momentos miraba con sorpresa el gran acto de la kunoichi mientras esta quedaba paralizada al ver los estandartes de caballos.

-No…no puede ser.- Ella estaba en la boca del lobo, los invasores de Iwa estaban en la tierra del fuego y por lo tanto su siguiente objetivo era Konoha, los jinetes volvían a incendiar sus flechas como si nada y…

-Disparen segunda línea.


	49. Capitulo 49: Konoha vs jinetes

**Capítulo 49:** Konoha vs la nación de los jinetes.

El fuego de la muralla sur y la cantidad de gritos de los civiles fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Shikamaru quien en la torre del Hokage miraba todo, lo peor había llegado: Los jinetes habían invadido la aldea. El líder del clan Nara estaba más que furioso al saber que los habían eludido y que habían hecho un ataque relámpago, el azabache salió por la ventana y de inmediato corrió por los tejados hacía el sur.

-¡Maldición esos desgraciados nos dieron la vuelta por completo!- Decía completamente furioso utilizando su comunicador para alertar a todos los shinobis importantes de alto rango en este tipo de situaciones.

-¡Pongan a los civiles en los niveles subterráneos y todo aquel no combatiente! ¡Chunnis en adelante a defender la aldea!- La orden de Shikamaru llegó para todos los shinobis y estos decidieron actuar yendo hacia el sur y el norte, el joven Nara miro a lo lejos la gran invasión que venía por delante de la aldea quedándose en medio del camino y al ver que la mayoría de algunos shinobis irían al sur tuvo que cambiar dirección para ir al norte, lo que no se esperaba era ver un gran abanico gigante a la par de él.

-¡Qué haces Temari!- El grito de Shikamaru atrajo la atención de la rubia quien tuvo que ponerse su abanico de forma rápida observando de reojo a su esposo que iban corriendo ya a la par.

-¿Qué crees? Te ayudare y no aceptare un "No" por respuesta.- Fue la respuesta rápida y directa de Temari mientras Shikamaru solo asentía de forma seria, no había tiempo para discutir ya que la aldea dependía de toda la acción en conjunto de los shinobis de Konoha y del Hokage, la batalla por sus vidas estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **-En la aldea-**

-¡Un muro de fuego ahora!- Diversos shinobis en línea se acercaban a la parte sur donde los edificios estaban incendiándose y en donde los cuerpos de los civiles que no pudieron escapar ante el gran ataque estaban inertes, un gran contingente de jinetes que con los arcos incendiaban las casas y negocios estaban a punto de enfrentarse a los shinobis en turno, solo que estos lo que hacía era crear un gran muro de fuego evitando que avanzaran más y darles tiempo para una estrategia rápida.

-Eso los detendrá- Uno de los shinobis pensaba eso en voz alto, mientras que los jinetes miraban el gran muro de fuego impidiendo su paso pero no se inmutaban para nada y ellos aceleraban el andar de sus caballos.

-Ya saben qué hacer.- La orden de uno de los jinetes llamó la atención de sus compañeros, los cuales sin parar hasta llegar a la gran muralla de fuego, en un ataque sincronizado, se lanzaron fuera de sus caballos con arcos, flechas y lo que eran espadas de hoja corta hacía la muralla…logrando pasarla sin ningún rasguño o quemadura, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa.

-¡Imposible!- Cuando los shinobis se pusieron en posición de combate uno de los invasores había disparado su flecha al cuello del líder de la división matándolo al instante y más jinetes se estaban uniendo a sus compañeros de armas enfrentándose en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra los shinobis, pero estos ignoraban a unos arqueros que habían pasado previamente la muralla de fuego para tener una amplia cobertura, los arqueros estaban apuntando a los shinobis que estaban contendiendo contra los invasores listos para matar sin una muestra de piedad pero cuando parecía que los shinobis estaban inadvertidos de la trampa, un tornado verde logro que los arqueros perdieran sus arcos y cayeran de los tejados, solo los que pudieron quedarse en pie vieron a aquel Shinobi de traje verdee y cabello de hongo pero con una determinación tan grande como su poder den Taijutsu.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso.- Decía Lee mirando con desafío a sus enemigo y estos no se estaban con juegos mientras miraban a Lee determinado a pararlos aquí.

-A un lado shinobi o tú serás el siguiente.- Los arqueros aun en pie se preparaban con sus arcos y flechas para impactar en Lee, su batalla comenzaría en los tejados en medio del caos.

-Qué así sea- Mientras Lee iba a combatir en la parte sur de la aldea, el resto del ataque de los jinetes se concentraba en otras partes llegando a puntos clave de la aldea como los almacenes de provisiones.

-¡Quemen los almacenes, órdenes del Khan!- Otro contingente de jinetes prendían sus flechas apuntando a dichos edificios, logrando acertar en algunos pero de la nada y con el viento a favor, un gran tornado se les acercaba con fuerza para evitar más ataques hacia los almacenes, siendo el joven del Clan Inuzuka quien estaba solo junto con sus miembros del clan mientras los jinetes sonreían como si nada, dejando a Kiba confundido pero aun miraba sus enemigos.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes? ¿Y cómo se atreven a atacar la aldea?- La demanda de Kiba era más que obvia, a lo que los jinetes nuevamente comenzaron a recargar sus arcos como si nada.

-¿Quiénes somos? Somos la perdición de tu mundo, ninja.- Las flechas volaron a gran velocidad y Kiba junto con sus miembros del clan lograron repelerlos, esta vez sería su primera batalla solo sin Akamaru pero iba a demostrar que aun con esa desventaja de su parte, no iba a dejar a la aldea caer en las manos de unos invasores.

-A las fueras-

-No esperaba menos de ti Hatake, los relatos de tu habilidad son ciertos.- Mientras en la puerta principal, el líder de los jinetes de infierno, Hanzo Khan luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Sexto Hokage en un despliegue de habilidad por parte de ambos combatientes mientras la gran furia de la caballería estaba azotando con su lluvia de flechas la entrada a la aldea siendo defendida por los shinobis. El Khan y Kakashi después de un buen combate de cuerpo a cuerpo se separaron para verse detenidamente, Kakashi tenía varias ideas en mente.

" _ **Como esperaba…su estilo de lucha se basa en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con su espada…pero hay algo raro en su estilo"**_

-Veo que intentas ver mi punto débil…adelante ¿Quieres?- El acto seguridad del Khan hizo que Kakashi fuera al ataque pero con más fuerza en su cuerpo gracias al chakra.

-¡Rasengan!- Pero antes de que hubiera hecho su ataque un gran destello naranja había pasado sobre Kakashi y con su Rasengan intento impactar al líder de los jinetes quien tuvo que moverse de ahí para evitar el golpe del Séptimo quien se unía a la batalla generando un incómodo silencio al verse directo a los ojos.

-Veo que has pasado mi horda mortal…Hokage.- Decía Hanzo reincorporándose a una pose de pelea mientras Naruto observaba como Kakashi se le unía a su lado derecho.

-¿Esta bien Kakashi-Sensei?- Naruto no dejaba de acumular chakra para pasar a su fase Bijuu.

-Sí Naruto, no te preocupes ¿Pero qué haces aquí? La aldea…

-No se preocupe, ya lo tengo cubierto.- Decía el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, no iba a dejar que la aldea cayera en las manos de unos invasores que se habían precipitado en su acción ofensiva, el confiaba en el equipo que había formado para proteger la parte frontal.

 **-Mientras-**

-¡Ja! ¡Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto!- Mientras que en los linderos de la entrada a Konoha, el líder del clan Akimichi había liberado parte de la zona gracias a su poder de hinchamiento y los jinetes fueron a detenerlo por la espalda disparando flechas. Sin embargo no funciono ya que las flechas fueron cortadas en el camino por Karui y con su espada protegiéndole las espaldas.

-Ten cuidado Chouji, vigila tus espaldas.- Karui aprovecho su momentum para matar a uno de los jinetes que venía a su posición mientras Chouji se reía al ver la actitud de su esposa.

-Gracias cariño.- Mientras que a lado de ellos, el líder de la división ANBU atacaba con sus obras de tinta, creando fieras para cargar contra las flechas y los caballos de los invasores, el hombre de tez pálido quería asegurar su victoria así.

-Mis tigres de tinta son indestructibles, eso nos dará tiempo.- Decía con su mismo rostro de inexpresión mientras Shikamaru quería saber cómo atacarlos sin que vinieran más con una rubia tratando de usar su Jutsu de mentes pero le era difícil concentrarse ahora.

-¡Ino que esperas!- Decía Shikamaru comandando las ordenes tanto internas como externas del lugar, la rubia no sabía por dónde ir ni a quién.

-Todos están en movimiento, no puedo apuntar a uno de ellos.- Decía la rubia en una expresión de desesperación mientras el líder del clan Nara se dispuso a usar su Jutsu de sombras para atrapar a uno de los jinetes derribándolo del caballo siendo la oportunidad que esperaba Ino.

¡Bien, ahora si verán lo que les pasara cuando me hacen enojar!- Decía la rubia activando su Jutsu de mentes, cuando intentaba buscar en su mente cual era la estrategia…

-¡Lluvia de flechas!- Varias flechas volaron hacia ellos en llamas para impactar y darlos por muertos, pero ellos no contaban con que los shinobis tenían su propia muralla defensiva en forma de viento.

-¡A un lado!- Temari abrió su abanico para crear un gran tornado y evitar que las flechas llegaran a su destino, haciendo que los jinetes tuviera que replantear la estrategia de nuevo.

-Gracias Temari.- Dijo Shikamaru aliviado por la intervención de la rubia de Suna.

-No hay de que…¡Arh!- La distracción de la rubia provoco que una flecha con una cadena cortante le atravesara el brazo derecho soltando su abanico quedando en seco los shinobis al ver la gran cadena en el brazo de Temari, lo cual a lo lejos un jinete con la misma cadena se acercaba y con una sonrisa diabólica jaló a la rubia fuera del alcance de todos para llevarla a la fuerza por el terreno, provocando la ira de Shikamaru que no dudo ir tras él a pie y de pararlo con su Jutsu de sombras.

-¡Temari! ¡Aleja tus manos de ella!- Cuando la sombra alcanzaba al jinete, una horda se acercaba con más la velocidad suficiente para enfrentar a los shinobis y empujando a Shikamaru para que su Jutsu fuera inútil, ahora fuera de su caballo los invasores se dispusieron a atacar con sus espadas a Shikamaru y compañía mientras buscaban abrirse paso para salvar a Temari.

-Disfruta el viaje perra.- El jinete solo miraba de reojo como la rubia era arrastrada y aun sufriendo el dolor de la cadena en su brazo buscando zafarse, pero sin su abanico estaba más que indefensa pero no estaba sola, a la par del jinete que tenía a Temari, montado en un tigre de tinta se encontraba Sai con su ninjato en mano para realizar su ataque montado ante el jinete quien solo sonrió.

-¿Una carrera eh? ¿Por ella? Grave error shinobi…ahora morirás.- El jinete como si nada ató la cadena hacía la montura del caballo para que no dejara a Temari y le infringiera más dolor, el jinete se paró de su caballo con espada para combatir a Sai en una lucha a gran velocidad y donde la prioridad de Sai era salvar a Temari pero para hacer eso tendría que vencer al jinete, porque sabía no le iba permitir acercarse a ella.

 **-En él interior-**

-Conmigo señores.- Otros grupo de jinetes estaba pasando por los barrios altos de Konoha destruyendo y matando todo a su paso, para llegar a la entrada del dojo Hyuga donde dos de los guardias veían como se acercaban a velocidad a la residencia.

-¡Alto! ¡Nadie puede…!- Antes de que os guardias pudieran terminar su sentencia, los arqueros los habían matado sin piedad, bajaron de sus caballos e ingresaron al lugar empujando a los cuerpos de los guardias y escupiéndoles para dar un tiro de gracia.

-Ya lo hicimos.-Decían los invasores ya dentro de la residencia Hyuga inspeccionando el lugar, para su sorpresa no encontraron resistencia que les hiciera frente y solo encontraron a uno de los shinobis del clan Hyuga frente a ellos, siendo el motivo de risa de los invasores.

-Es solo un viejo, no nos debía causar…- Uno de ellos no pudo terminar su expresión al ser atacado por Hiashi Hyuga quien le había dado un golpe letal con solo dos movimientos haciendo que el resto de los jinetes se pusieran en guardia apuntando con sus flechas mientras Hanabi regresaba de todo el caos en Konoha para ver a su padre listo para luchar.

-Nadie entra en territorio Hyuga sin una invitación previa.-Decía Hiashi con una posición de combate relajada mientras Hanabi corría para auxiliarlo.

-Hanabi, lleva a Hinata y a Himawari a los niveles subterráneos.- Pero Hiashi tenía otros planes, sorprendiendo a Hanabi quien solo miraba a los invasores con determinación de acabar con su padre, ¿Acaso hablaba enserio? ¿Se iba a enfrentar a un rival que jamás habían visto?

-Hazlo por favor.- La orden de Hiashi fue más que clara y solo Hanabi pudo asentir, sintiéndose impotente al momento de la hora del combate yendo hacía el centro de la residencia Hyuga y hacer sonar la alarma para ir a los niveles subterráneos.

-Así que ustedes son los invasores de Iwa, me sorprende que se atrevan a atacar Konoha.- Decía Hiashi con toda la calma del mundo

-La primer flecha ira a tu cabeza.

-Inténtenlo y morirán antes de que se me acerquen.

 **-Con Naruto-**

-Veo que piensas como atacarme…puedo verlo en tus ojos.- Decía El Khan luchado nuevamente de cuerpo a cuerpo contra Naruto y su kunai especial mientras Kakashi buscaba un hueco en su defensa para atacarlo.

-Así que eres tú, tú venciste a la Tsuchikage y quien destruyo las villa de aquí…maldito.- Naruto logro deshacer la guardia de Hanzo Khan y busco conectar una patada con chakra para lastimarlo, el Khan se separaba nuevamente de ellos para tener espacio y plantear su estrategia.

-Es para dar un mensaje.- Decía el líder de los jinetes acariciando la empuñadura de su espada mientras Kakashi creaba su chidori y dejando un a Naruto con mucho enojo y confusión.

-Un mensaje de que su mundo va a arder.- Con esas palabras llena de malvada y frialdad de parte del Khan, Naruto comenzó a entrar en cólera al escucharlo.

-¡Matando inocentes! ¡Eres un ser despreciable!- Naruto recordaba como esa villa había sido destruida sin dejar a nadie vivo, provocando una ira en el Hokage apretando su puño con fuerza.

-Es un precio que hay que pagar, pero no tienes que ponerse así Hokage. Después de todo su gente en el pasado ha matado por control y poder.- El Khan comenzó a caminar hacia delante aun manteniéndose firme mientras la invasión se daba y la defensa de Konoha seguía dando su curso.

-Este mundo de "Paz" como le llamas es una mentira, ¡Una que tú formaste!- Hanzo con un grito de guerra se lanzó hacía ambos Kages con su espada usando ataques rápidos siendo bloqueados por Naruto y Kakashi sorprendidos de que alguien como él se pudiera moverse así de fácil, en el interior del rubio, Kurama estaba analizando la situación y entre lapsus de tiempo, fue dando información a Naruto con una revelación a medias.

" _ **No encuentro nada chico"**_

" _ **¿A qué te refieres?"**_

" _ **No…no tiene chakra alguno"**_

" _ **Aun así siento algo extraño en él…no sé porque así que se prudente"**_

" _ **Está bien viejo amigo"**_

-¡Naruto espera!- Kakashi se sorprendió cuando Naruto sacó por arte de magia dos Rasengan con sus brazos del modo Bijju a la espalda del Khan, parecía que la victoria estaba más que definida para Naruto.

-¡Rasengan!- Los dos Rasegan impactaron en el Khan…o eso creían ambos shinobis. Al momento del contacto, Hanzo Khan había usado su espada para protegerse de los dos ataques inesperados del Hokage, Kakashi pensó que era una estrategia inútil de protegerse así…pero la situación cambio para mal.

-¡Qué demonios!- El albino se vio sorprendido al ver que el Khan estaba más que firme en su postura defensiva recibiendo los Rasengan como si nada, mientras Naruto lo empujaba más para hacerlo volar, Hanzo a dos manos protegiéndose con su espada, lo raro de esto fue que el arma comenzó a brillar en un tono azul y luego…una gran onda de choque mando a ambos combatientes lejos sin ningún daño, Naruto fue quien se reincorporo primero y vio como el arma del invasor brillaba mientras sentía como el Chakra se vía directo a la hoja de la espada como si estuviera absorbiéndola. Hanzo sonrió impresionado bajando la guardia un poco observando su arma. Kakashi pensó a temer lo peor.

" _ **Su espada está deteniendo el Rasengan como si nada…¿Cómo lo está haciendo?"**_

Mientras Kakashi se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado, Kurama tenía la respuesta a esto…y no era nada alentadora.

" _ **No…es imposible esto"**_

" _ **¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"**_

" _ **Ese maldito…no sé cómo la consiguió pero Naruto escúchame bien ¡Tienes que tener cuidado"**_

" _ **¡Dime que pasa Kurama!"**_

" _ **Es la espada Ryusei"**_

" _ **¿Y eso que es?"**_

" _ **Veras chico…hay cinco armas, muy poderosas que ni siquiera los Kages podrían controlarlas, estas cinco armas fueron creadas hace muchos años con solo un propósito: Vencer a los Biijus"**_

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

" _ **Y él tiene la espada…escúchame muy bien Naruto tienes que ser analítico y pensar una estrategia para vencerlo"**_

-De acuerdo Kurama…mucha gracias por la información.- Naruto analizo la situación y la información de Kurama, miro de reojo la espada observando como el brillo bajaba de intensidad, significaba que el efecto del arma había pasado por lo que tuvo una idea brillante juntando aún más chakra dejando a Kakashi y a Hanzo sin palabras.

-Ahora es el momento de terminar con esto. –La mirada de Naruto y su confianza lo llevo a que cada una de sus manos en fase Bijju liberaran un Rasengan con un diferente elemento, de cada uno de las nueve bestias y con la velocidad del rayo se lanzó al Khan, ignorando los consejos de Kurama.

-¡No Naruto!...Tengo que ayudarlo antes de que pase algo de niveles catastróficos.- Kakashi supo que si Naruto llegaba a conectar el ataque y era bloqueado, las posibilidades de una gran explosión serían desastrosas para ellos, el Khan solo se limitó a ver como los Kages iban por él, en su pensamiento: esto sería un buen entretenimiento.

-Dos Kages por el precio de uno…perfecto.- Hanzo de igual forma se lanzó hacía Naruto con espada en manos en una batalla que los llevaría al gran desastre y al resultado final de la batalla y de la invasión.

-¡Sumaar boroo! (Lluvia de flechas)- Un número enorme de jinetes dispararon una gran lluvia de flechas en dirección a los tres combatientes detrás del Khan haciendo que Kakashi tuviera que actuar rápido antes distraerse contra el principal objetivo.

-¡Cuidado Naruto!- Kakashi lograba esquivar las flechas que venía en una auténtica lluvia del infiero e incluso rompiéndolas pero lo siendo una distracción para que algunos jinetes separaban a Naruto de él mientras el rubio lanzaba sus Rasengan hacia la gran lluvia de flechas destruyéndolas en el aire.

-¡Ya los tengo!- Decía Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y yo a ti Hokage.- Hanzo atacó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas mientras el rubio usaba los dos Rasengan restantes para nuevamente hacer una colisión entre el Jutsu y la espada creando nuevamente una posición peligrosa para los dos combatientes que ya en el primer golpe se tenían bien medidos en cuento habilidades, esta vez el suelo comenzaba a hacerse un hoyo para empujar a ambos más a fondo.

-¡Deja a la aldea!- El grito de Naruto lleno de enojo hizo que el Khan no quisiera dejar su invasión y fue ahí, donde encontró una brecha en la defensa de Naruto: Su brazo vendado.

-Ta ene ... shaar shig esekhiig medekhiin tuld ( ver si te gusta esto…escoria)- El Khan logro el suficiente esfuerzo y energía para desviar los dos Rasengan y con una malicia en su corazón…logro impactar en el brazo de Naruto haciéndolo sangrar de forma profunda y a pesar de ser una herida de hace tiempo, los nervios aún eran sensibles a cualquier dolor inusual.

-¡Ahrg!- El grito de Naruto fue lo que esperaba el Khan, quien aún seguían luchando con tenacidad, pero solo uno sabía cómo era la guerra: sea era su vida.

-¿Una herida de guerra previa eh?- El Khan sonreía mientras un Rasengan le había impactado y le había roto la armadura dorada que poseía en un intento de Naruto de equilibrar las cosas, pero su brazo estaba sensible.

-¡Maldición, no ahora!- El rubio tuvo que bajar un poco la guardia mientras se curaba el brazo, Hanzo aprovecho el momento para provocarle una herida en su pecho, había acumulado mucho chakra en su espada para pasar las defensas del rubio y crear una herida más grande, desequilibrando al Hokage.

-¿Duele verdad? No has conocido el verdadero dolor aun.- Hanzo logro conectar una pasada a Naruto haciendo golpear a una roca, el rubio intentaba reincorporarse a la batalla aun con ambas heridas, se preguntaba que era en realidad esa cosa en las manos del Khan y porque el efecto era extraño desde el momento que le detuvo los dos Rasengan.

-¿Qué es esto? Me siento algo debilitado…es imposible. Tú espada… ¿Qué me está haciendo?- Decía Naruto mientras el Khan se acercaba y la espada brillaba con más intensidad.

-No te está debilitando Hokage… ¡Está usando tu poder en tu contra!- El Khan se lanzó hacía el Hokage con la seguridad de que iba a derrotarlo con un golpe más, el rubio aun con las heridas se reusaba a perder y con dolor uso nuevamente el Rasengan para evitar una herida más pero las heridas le estaban pagando factura, no sabía cómo contrarrestar esa arma y solo dependía de su característica suerte en estos momentos.

-Muere ahora.- En un giro que hizo el Khan para acercarse a Naruto por debajo del Rasengan, el rubio estaba temiendo lo peor y su reacción fue más que tardía, el Khan ya tenía lista su espada para clavarla en el estómago de Naruto…Naruto había perdido.

Una Shuriken gigante hizo que el Khan perdiera su concentración ya que iba en dirección a él y tuvo que moverse y dejar de ejecutar su ataque dejando a un Naruto a salvo por el momento ante gran arma que había pasado entre ellos como boomerang, la gran arma nuevamente intento matar a Hanzo pero este logro moverse justo a tiempo antes de cualquier sorpresa. La shuriken regreso a su dueño legitimo mientras estaba en posición de pelea ante ellos, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-Primero tienes que pasar sobre mí antes de acercarte al Hokage.- Un viejo amigo de Naruto y viejo Shinobi se unía a la batalla, con su característica herida en su nariz y sujetando la shuriken mirando a Hanzo mientras este se mostraba algo molesto y el rubio estaba sorprendido de verlo aquí.

-¿Iruka-Sensei? Pero…no debería.- Naruto se levantó ya sin tanto dolor al ver a su antiguo maestro enfrente de él, Iruka solo sonrió.

-El hecho de que este viejo no significa que no pueda defender la aldea.- Decía Iruka caminando con toda seguridad mientras miraba a Naruto de reojo.

-Además…quería ver si podíamos hacer equipo Naruto, espero que estés a mi paso.- Entre broma y seriedad, Iruka le hacia una propuesta interesante al Hokage en turno, el rubio solo asintió con una sonrisa nuevamente generando chakra y listo para una nueva oportunidad de vencer al invasor.

-Lo que usted diga Iruka-Sensei….¡Hagámoslo!- Naruto por un lado, Iruka por el frente y cuando parecía que las cosas que Hanzo Khan no eran más difíciles, Kakashi se les unía tras haber salido de la trampa de la lluvia de flechas y haberse encargado de unos jinetes que querían derrotarlo, 3 vs 1, parecía una injusta pero para alguien como Khan…era equilibrar las cosas: La batalla por Konoha empezaría por fin.

 **-Lejos-**

-¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!- Sarada vio con sorpresa la gran piedra que su madre sostenía con las flechas incrustadas en ella y sosteniéndola como un gran escudo mientras los arqueros seguían lanzando flechas.

-Estoy bien hija…maldición ¿Cómo es que no los vimos venir? Todo era una trampa- Decía Sakura enojaba y harta de estas falsas misiones pero miro de reojo a sus chicos y al señor feudal herido por lo que ella tenía una solución a todo esto.

-¡Protejan al señor feudal y escóndanse! ¡Váyanse!- El grito de Sakura fue acompañado por el rompimiento de la piedra que los protegía para luego ver como los jinetes estaban acercándose a ellos, Sarada abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a un enemigo jamás visto yendo con fuerza hacía ellos y aún más por la actitud de su madre.

-Pero….

-¡Ahora Sarada!- Sakura tuvo que gritarles para que movieran los pies y se fueran antes de que sea tarde.

-¡Shannaro!- El grito de la ojiverde sonó al momento impactar al suelo y crear una gran grieta para evitar que los jinetes se les acercaran mientras estos trataban de esquivar la fuerza diabólica de Sakura, Bolt y Sabaku impotentes tuvieron que hacer caso y tomar al señor feudal y salir corriendo siendo Sarada la única de pie y sin quiere abandonar a su madre.

-Disparen- El líder de la división de rastreo de los invasores volvió a dar la orden de disparar las flechas mientras Sakura miraba como su hija aún estaba ahí.

-¡Qué estas esperando Sarada! ¡Lárguense!- Al momento de la advertencia, los jinetes ya estaban cerca de ellos y uno a punto de dispararle a Sarada congelando a la susodicha, Sakura no soporto más y lanzó una patada con fuerza hacía el jinete tirándolo del caballo y rompiéndole la pierda y esquivando las flechas, haciendo que la Uchiha reaccionara y huyera mirando a su madre "sacrificándose" por ellos.

-¡Con ella no te metas!- Un furiosa Jounnin estaba dando pelea contra los jinetes que usaban de todo para frenar y ella se limitaba derribarlos de los caballos y a esquivar las flechas dejando sorprendidos a todos los que aún no atacaban.

-Es solo una pero aun así es muy hábil, esto será entretenido.- El líder de reconocimiento miro a lo lejos como los chicos huían con el señor feudal a todo lo que daban y supo que no podía dejar vivo a nadie.

-Persigan a los niños.- El jinete junto con otros cinco fueron a la caza de Bolt y compañía mientras los Gennin impotentes al no poder hacer nada tuvieron que dejar a su Sensei por su seguridad, el señor feudal aun débil pudo visualizar a los invasores como se iban acercando a ellos lentamente.

-¡Detrás de ustedes!- El grito del señor feudal hizo que Bolt tuviera que voltear para ver a los jinetes apuntándolos con las flechas.

-¡Nos están persiguiendo, apresuren el paso!- El rubio y los demás buscaban hacerlo pero ya estaban a la vista de los arqueros quienes no duraron en apuntar primero a Sarada siendo la única en estar más cerca de su zona de tiro.

-La chica primero.- La flecha fue disparada mientras Bolt buscaba dar la vuelta e intentar salvarla pero parecía que la flecha daría en el blanco.

-¡Sarada no!- El rubio grito desesperado y llamando la atención de la Uchiha para que viera la flecha moverse sin darle tiempo de activar el Sharingan pero vio que su flecha cambio de curso y de la nada, el muchacho Hayabusa estaba dirigiéndose a los jinetes conectando un gran golpe, sorprendiendo a la chica de lentes.

-¡Sabaku! ¿Qué haces tarado?- Sarada a lo lejos miraba como Sabaku de forma violenta con su taijutsu había derribado a uno de los jinetes de su caballo para hacerlo caer al suelo de forma pesada, el joven ninja adopto una postura de combate siendo rodeado por los demás jinetes que los perseguían.

-Ustedes váyanse, yo los voy a detener.- El muchacho sacaba algo de su bolsillo, algo nuevo para ellos y que no sabían que él poseía: unos nunchakus haciéndolos mover con fuerza y preparándose para cualquier ataque de flechas de los jinetes. Estos solo comenzaron a reírse rodeándolo.

-Veo que tienes ganar de morir niño.- Decía uno de ellos apuntando su flecha directo a la cabeza de Sabaku, mientras el azabache no se intimidaba.

-Soy un shinobi de Konoha y no voy a dejar que lastimen a mi equipo.- Sujetando su arma con solidez pudo evitar una flecha que iba dirigida a él por la espalda y que con habilidad había bloqueado dejando a los demás jinetes sorprendido.

-Muy bien niño, morirás como uno- Decía el principal jinete de los perseguidores preparándose a lanzar la flecha, la tierra retumbo con fuerza pareciendo un terremoto pero era la pelirrosa que estaba encima de ellos al dar un gran salto para impactar su puño en el suelo haciendo un gran desequilibrio en la tierra haciendo que los caballos se movieran antes de ser golpeados y ser reorganizados para evitar la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura quien estaba delante de su alumno con una expresión de enojo.

-Te dije que te fueras Sabaku, no es momento de hacerse el héroe.- Decía la ojiverde pisando con fuerza la tierra haciendo un hoyo literalmente pero Sabaku se puso a su lado son importar el regaño de su Sensei.

-Lo sé.- Decía con una sonrisa dejando a Sakura sorprendida mientras alguien más se le unía a lado de Sabaku.

-Pero no vamos a abandonarla Sensei.- La voz reconocible del hijo de Hokage llamó la atención de Sakura al verlo como si nada, preparado para lo que fuera y con su Rasengan que había creado.

-¡Bolt estás loco! ¡Tienes que irte!- La pelirrosa le estaba recriminando la actitud estúpida a su alumno por igual ignorando la última presencia que se unía a ella a su derecha.

-Aquellos que no siguen ordenes son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria…no lo haremos mamá- Sarada con su Sharingan activado miraba a sus enemigos con furia mientras Sakura estaba sin poder creerlos, ¿Acaso estaban locos? Eso parecía…

-¡Después de todo somos un equipo!- El grito conjunto de los tres Gennin hizo que la moral se elevara y Sakura solo asintió confiando en ellos y de que los protegería contra todo y ante todos mientras los jinetes tomaban sus flechas prendiéndolas para apuntarlos a los shinobis.

-Y morirán como uno.- El líder de ese escuadrón de jinetes dijo en silencio pero siendo escuchado por Sakura, liberando su gran sello y cubriéndola en todo el cuerpo preparada para partirle la cara.

-Sobre mi cadáver te les vas a acercar…¡Shannaro!- El grito de batalla de Sakura Haruno retumbo en todo el lugar haciendo que cargaran cuatro shinobis ante un gran escuadrón de extranjeros quienes lanzaron su gran ataque hacia ellos…y oficialmente, la gran batalla entre Konoha y la nación de los jinetes había comenzado y para pararla…solo un Dios podría.


	50. Capitulo 50: La caída de Konoha

**Capítulo 50:** El día en que Konoha cayó.

-¡Adelante!- El grito de Naruto inyecto confianza al lanzarse contra el Khan junto con Iruka y Kakashi por los lados mientras el líder de los jinetes intentaba fijar su atención en el Hokage.

-No importa cuántos sean, mi victoria está más que asegurada.- Hanzo Khan sonreía al ver a los shinobis encima de él con diversos ataques mientras este los esquivaba y bloqueaba con su espada, Naruto era quien intensificaba los golpes, sorprendidos por la agilidad nata del líder de los jinetes.

-Sí que es rápido, aun con esa pesada armadura.- Decía Iruka lanzando su shuriken nuevamente por la espalda del Khan, Hanzo logro salir de la zona de fuego mientras Naruto con su velocidad de rayo impactaba nuevamente en su espada con su kunai.

-Lo se Iruka pero no te confíes, este sujeto puede hacer cosas que un ninja experimentado puede y por lo que veo es un señor de guerra.- Decía Kakashi haciendo un movimiento de manos para lanzar unas bolas de fuego, el Khan no tuvo más opción que buscar una mejor posición ante las llamaradas que iban hacia él mientras Naruto continuaba su ataque con más rapidez y con Iruka apoyando con las shuriken.

-Ya veo…supongo que está en su sangre.- Decía Iruka mientras miraba la habilidad del Khan contra Naruto siendo más defensivo que el Hokage.

-Y otra cosa…

-Su espada puede absorber chakra sin problemas.- Kakashi fue al ataque nuevamente con dos kunai mientras Iruka sorprendido se quedaba atrás del albino mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

-¡Qué!

-Es por eso que puede luchar contra Naruto sin problemas.- Kakashi apretaba el mango de sus armas mientras Naruto chocaba su kunai contra la espada del Khan haciendo estallar una leve onda de poder.

-¡Vas a caer bastardo!- El grito de Naruto fue escuchado por todo el lugar, Kakashi e Iruka fueron a apoyarlo mientras el Khan se sentía asfixiado por los ataques constantes de los shinobis, el albino temía por la puerta principal donde las defensas poco a poco estaban por desmoronarse.

-Aun así debemos seguir atacando Kakashi, no creo que Shikamaru y el resto puedan contenerlos por mucho.- Decía Iruka reforzando los pensamientos del albino mientras la batalla principal al norte de la aldea era inmisericorde con sus combatientes, el Khan no tuvo opción de usar un recurso en contra de sus principios de guerra en su nación: Una segunda espada sencilla para contrarrestar los ataques de los ninjas pero siendo más arriesgado y dejando expuesta su defensa. Naruto supo que era de terminar esta batalla como fuera chocando sus armas con mucha determinación.

-Estoy sorprendido Hokage, aun con sus heridas puede seguir luchando hasta la muerte.- Eso le complacía al Khan, pero no escucho respuesta de Naruto y la única respuesta que tuvo fue una cortina de humo que desapareció enfrente del Khan sorprendiéndolo y Kakashi miro al cielo sabiendo que el plan estaba en su curso, el Hokage estaba arriba del Khan con su Rasenshuriken mientras el líder de los jinetes miraba sin poder mover un musculo ante tal sorpresa.

-¡Y mucho más! ¡Jutsu multiclones de Sombras!- Naruto invoco a más de cien clones con su mismo Rasenshuriken iluminando el cielo de un azul más brillante. El Khan no dejaba de contemplar dicho ataque.

-¡Al ataque!- Los clones comandados por Naruto fueron a la misma dirección donde estaba el Khan e inútilmente puso sus espadas de forma defensiva para recibir el ataque pero era insuficiente, los clones salieron por todos lados y continuaban lanzando su ataque para no dejarlo moverlo, eventualmente una gran fuerza en los Rasenshuriken fue tan grande que hizo una gran explosión en el lugar, todos los testigos de dicha explosión sonrieron al ver que el Hokage había hecho una brillante movida ante los ojos shinobis, tanto Iruka y Kakashi vieron como Naruto caía de pie a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro y limpiándose un poco el polvo de la cara.

-¡Genial!- Gritaba el rubio con mucha satisfacción mientras la gran nube de tierra y humo seguía, Kakashi e Iruka se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el poder de Naruto a todo su potencial y de que la batalla terminaría con su caída.

-Nadie había dañado mi armadura en muchas batallas- Unos pasos se escucharon entre la nube de humo y tierra dejando a Naruto en shock, para Kakashi era imposible, nadie hubiera sobrevivido ante ese ataque e Iruka no tuvo palabras para ver que el Khan estaba de pie aun saliendo del humo sosteniendo su espada ryusei con mucha fuerza muy furioso. Al notar su armadura dorara completamente dañada, con sus manos se la arranco del cuerpo mirando al Hokage con mucha rabia.

-Supongo que vamos a ponernos serios.-Hanzo estaba determinado de matarlos sin importar si le costaría la sangre de sus hombres, Kakashi tuvo una idea en esos momentos.

-Naruto, escúchame lleva a tus clones a reforzar la puerta principal.- Decía el albino mirando que la situación del norte estaba en contra de ellos, el rubio asintió creando alrededor de cien.

-Entendido ¡Ya oyeron, a defender la aldea!

-¡Claro!- Los clones miraron hacía donde estaba la batalla principal corriendo dejando al original junto con Iruka y Kakashi solos contra el Khan, este no iba a mostrarles piedad alguno y eso iba por parte de los shinobis que nuevamente se lanzaron hacía él…su batalla apenas comenzaba.

-¡Miren, es el Hokage!- Mientras en las puertas principales, Ino observo algo bajar en su dirección mientras continuaba combatiendo a los jinetes en un ataque más frontal y lleno de furia.

-No es eso… ¡Es todo un ejército!- Shikamaru sonrió al ver el ejército improvisado de Naruto apoyándolos en buen momento mientras el Nara atacaba a los que intentaba destruir las murallas de la aldea para tener un mejor espacio de ataque.

-¡Al ataque!- Los clones gritaron al unisonó atrayendo la atención de los jinetes quienes comenzaron a hacer una gran rueda para disparar sus flechas de fuegos contra los clones del rubio, destruyendo unos en el proceso pero esto fue aprovechado por Shikamaru reuniendo a todos los shinobis para crear una gran línea ofensiva.

-¡Vamos es nuestra oportunidad de atacar!- La orden era clara: Mantener a los invasores fuera de la aldea por cualquier medio, lanzándose los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi junto con algunas divisiones ANBU hacía los jinetes entretenidos contra los clones de Naruto en una batalla entablando una batalla con el terreno más parejo y con las fuerzas comenzando a equilibrarse en una batalla donde la sangre correría a más cantidades, mientras que Sai había terminado su combate contra el jinete que había raptado a Temari para sacarla del camino, el ANBU pálido libero de sus ataduras de la chica de Suna mientras ella hacía aparecer su abanico aun con el brazos dislocado por la terrible tortura.

-¿Estas bien Temari?- La pregunta obvia de Sai no le incomodo a la rubia quien tomo su abanico sin importarle el dolor en su brazo mirando la concentración de jinetes y fuerzas shinobis en el centro del campo de batalla.

-Puedo pelear no te preocupes Sai.- Los dos shinobis fueron de inmediato a gran velocidad al campo de batalla siendo dos buenos refuerzos para el ataque y la defensa de la aldea, la batalla por Konoha a cada minuto se volvería más intensa y la lluvia cayó en ellos con un relámpago en el cielo, era como estar en el infierno: un infierno lleno de sangre y muerte.

 **-Dentro de la Aldea-**

-¡Son demasiados!- Uno de los shinobis era asesinado a punta de flechas por los jinetes quienes atacaban en el sur de la aldea mientras en los tejados, Rock Lee seguía luchando y manteniendo la parte alta de las casas intacto pero siendo superado por número por los invasores quienes no dudaron en dispararle, siendo rechazadas las flechas por el taijutsu de Lee.

-Solo los cobardes usan armas para defenderse y no tienen honor.- Los discursos de Lee eran frecuentes mientras noqueaba a todos los arqueros que encontraba, pero también tenía que estar atento en los que se encontraban abajo, ya que habían matado a los shinobis que habían hecho el muro de fuego sin embargo uno de ellos logro lanzar una flecha hacía la dirección de Lee, el shinobi pudo reaccionar…pero no como quería.

-¡Ahrg!- La pierna "buena" de Lee había sido atravesada por dos flechas en su pierna y convirtiéndose en blanco fácil de los arqueros que comenzaron a rodearlo.

-Entonces muere escoria.- Los arqueros sonreían maliciosamente, Lee era la última línea de defensa para evitar que los invasores llegaran a los accesos de los túneles de los civiles, el ninja de cejas grandes se mordía el labio sacándose las flechas de su pierna y se preparaba para luchar aun contra la ventaja numérica, solo un milagro podía ayudarlo.

-¡Atrás!- Diversas katanas, kunais, shurikens y cadenas salieron contra los arqueros quienes comenzaron a morir uno por uno ante la cantidad de armas que salían volando siendo el milagro para Lee, el ninja del traje verde miro como cierta castaña se unía a la batalla cargando tres pergaminos en su espalda.

-¡TenTen!

-¡Demonios Lee, no puedo dejarte solo un instante!- Decía la castaña regañándolo por la tontería de enfrentarlos solo sin apoyo, solo Lee sonrió al ver a TenTen a su lado.

-Siguen apareciendo de la puerta sur, tenemos que pararlos ahí.- Lee observaba el gran hoyo en las murallas del sur de la aldea mientras se quitaba las partes de las flechas que aún seguían en su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, ¿Con cuántos contamos?- Tras la pregunta de la castaña, Lee vio como los que lo acompañaban había muerto tratando de defender la zona sur sin éxito alguno al ver que los jinetes seguían entrando sin nadie que los detuviera.

-Muy pocos, todos están en la puerta norte, el ataque más fuerte viene de allá pero en el sur es más rápida la invasión.- El ninja de traje verde miraba el norte de la aldea donde la batalla era más grande por el gran contingente de jinetes que venían mientras la castaña le temblaba la mano que sujetaba su cadena.

-Mierda…si tan solo Neji…no importa ahora, lo haremos los dos ¡Vamos!- TenTen ya no quería aferrarse al pasado ya que la situación era completamente diferente, un enemigo jamás visto por los shinobis. Tanto TenTen como Lee llegaron a la parte sur de la aldea donde la destrucción era más notoria, edificios destruidos y miles de cadáveres entre civiles y ninjas tras el avance de los jinetes. La castaña vio a lo lejos del hoyo que un nuevo contingente de jinetes venía con la calma del mundo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Ahí vienen Lee ¿Listo?-

-Tú me conoces ¡Jamás me rindo!- Lee aumentaba su chakra a su clásica tonalidad verde comenzando a abrir las 7 puertas.

-Entonces no lo harán solos.- Ambos shinobis se dieron la vuelta mirando cómo arribaban los miembros del clan Aburame e Inuzuka después de una defensa costosa por los almacenes de la aldea.

-¡Kiba, Shino!-

-Los almacenes están a salvo, venimos para apoyarlos.- Decía en pocas palabras como siempre Shino mientras se unían a lado de Lee y TenTen, a pesar de que eran solo cuatro y los refuerzos no eran viables, ellos decidieron hacerles frente a los invasores y de la puerta sur no iban a pasar.

-Nosotros igual- La sorpresa fue lo que abordo a los cuatro shinobis al ver a Karin junto con el equipo Taka y la división de espionaje a su lado, los pocos refuerzos habían llegaddo para fortalecer la parte sur de la aldea, los jinetes comenzaron a apretar el paso de sus caballos para estar más cerca de la aldea y dar un golpe final.

-Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos, fuimos emboscados.- Se expresaba Karin mientras miraba los daños causados por dicha explosión.

-No importa, lo bueno es que llegaron.- Decía Lee aliviado de ver a la pelirroja dar órdenes sobre la formación defensiva para evitar sorpresas por parte de los invasores.

-Sí que son atrevidos al atacarnos.- Suigetsu le robo las palabras en la boca a Kiba quien quería repetirlas desenvainando su espada esperando el gran impacto de los invasores.

-Lo se…y pagaran por eso.- Los siete shinobis estaban listos para su batalla ante un ejército muy despiadado, ellos iban a pagar muy caro la invasión y por la muerte de los aldeanos.

-¡Por la aldea!- TenTen se lanzó al ataque primero al ver a los jinetes pasar nuevamente la muralla con flechas y espadas en manos, el dominio de la parte sur de la aldea sería disputada donde dos culturas chocaban…y donde solo una viviría.

 **-Con Naruto-**

-Sin duda eres un buen combatiente Hokage, la recordare por siempre.- Decía Hanzo mientras el transcurso de la batalla continuaba, esta vez el Khan era mucho más rápido sin su armadura pero los shinobis no lo dejaban descansar para nada.

-Entonces recordaras tu derrota.- Naruto le golpeaba en el pecho con mucha fuerza para desequilibrarlo y darle paso a Kakashi de atacar.

-Tú caída será la que recordare.- El Khan pudo evitar el ataque de Taijutsu de Kakashi y la Shuriken que Iruka le mandó por la espalda, pero el veterano shinobi tenía otra intención haciendo un movimiento de manos para hacer que su arma girara aun clavada en el suelo.

-Efecto Boomerang.- La shuriken salió de forma inversa hacía el Khan quien al tratar de desviarla, su segunda espada había sido destruida y Hanzo quedo contra la cuerda en una gran roca al verse superado por los shinobis.

-No tienes a donde ir ahora…has perdido.- Decía Kakashi con su Chidori activado, Iruka nuevamente con su shuriken y Naruto con su Rasenshuriken. Parecía que era cierto que el Khan iba a perder esta batalla.

El cielo en medio de la lluvia se ilumino de color rojo por una bengala atrayendo la atención de los tres shinobis y el Khan, la bengala provenía de la parte de atrás del ataque principal, a lo que el Khan solo sonrió.

-Al parecer no.- Esas palabras llenas de orgullo del Khan pusieron a Naruto a pensar de que hablaba, lentamente se mostraban pequeños pañuelos que iban creciendo para formar banderas.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Shikamaru vio que dichas banderas se acercaban más a los bordes de la aldea, su miraba fue incrédula al ver que esas banderas: Tenían el símbolo de los jinetes.

-¡Imposible!- El grito del Nara llamó la atención de todos al ver alrededor de 150 jinetes completamente sanos y listos para la batalla.

-¡Todos con el Khan!- Las banderas de los jinetes de aquella colina se izaban con autoridad y los refuerzos comenzaron a bajar con rapidez y con arcos en manos disparando para apoyar a la fuerza principal, Iruka y Kakashi se sorprendieron al ver dicha fuerza nuevamente ser algo numerosa contra los shinobis y estos comenzaron a pelear para mantener el control de la posición y evitar que avanzaran a la puerta principal de la aldea.

-¿De dónde salieron?- Kakashi no comprendía como es que esos refuerzos habían llegado tan rápido a Konoha y como sabía cómo incorporarse al ejército principal, el Khan solo sonrió al ver la balanza a su favor.

- **Lejos-**

-¡No los dejen reponerse chicos!- Sakura junto con su equipo continuaban luchando con todo su potencial al máximo ante los jinetes quienes atacaban con todo a un equipo pequeño de shinobis, pero siendo una de ellas la estudiante de Tsunade, los hijos de los héroes del mundo shinobi y un joven muy hábil para su edad.

-¡Entendido!- El grito al unísono de los tres chicos les inyectaba de mucho aliento y poder para enfrentar a este misterioso enemigo.

-¡Nos los dejen vivir!- Decía uno de los jinetes siendo noqueado por Sakura mientras Sabaku luchaba de cuerpo a cuerpo, Sarada podía usar su Sharingan uno por uno mientras Bolt usaba sus clones de sombra para crear una distracción y atacar con mucha fuerza.

-Podemos ganarles, tenemos que hacerlo.- Decía Bolt lleno de adrenalina en su cuerpo mientras que lejos del lugar, los pocos jinetes junto con su líder que no fueron al ataque principal miraba como se desenvolvía la lucha, dando una orden con una señal, los arqueros reparaban sus flechas con varios explosivos en las puntas.

-Veamos que tal les gusta esto.- El líder lanzo la orden de disparar a discreción hacía el campo de batalla, las flechas volaban a gran velocidad gracias al viento a su favor. La ojiverde se percató de la lluvia de las flechas distrayéndose un poco con sus enemigos en turno.

-¡Lluvia de flechas! ¡A un lado muchachos! ¡Son flechas explosivas!- El equipo de Sakura busco cubrirse del caos mientras las flechas explotaban al contacto con el suelo mientras sus enemigos se dispersaban para evitar ser alcanzados mientras continuaba atacando a los shinobis aun estando ocultos.

-¿Acaso no le importa sus propios hombres? Voy a acercarme a él.- Decía Sakura mientras miraba a lo lejos a los pocos jinetes que no habían salido al ataque, sabía que si lo vencía, podría tener información de esta invasión y vengar las muertes de los inocentes.

-Mamá no lo hagas.- Decía Sarada repeliendo a sus atacantes con su kunai.

-Tranquila hija, estaré bien, te lo prometo.- Decía Sakura con una sonrisa apretando su puño con fuerza, destruyendo la tierra para hacer que los caballos se asustaran y los jinetes cayeran aprovechando el hueco que habían dejado para salir corriendo hacía la cima de la pequeña colina en donde estaban el resto de los jinetes.

-Se acerca la mujer señor ¿Ordenes?- Preguntaba uno de los jinetes sorprendido por la habilidad de la pelirrosa de esquivar las flechas convencionales, así que era momento de lanzar las armas pesadas.

-Tiren los "caballos infernales"- Ante esta decisión, todos los jinetes sacaron flechas nuevas, unas de color dorado preparados para disparar pero sabiendo del poder destructivo de las armas que poseían, sus hombres estaban comprometidos.

-Pero señor…nuestros hombres…

-Den la señal y disparen rápido.- Decía el líder cortando las palabras de su soldado mientras otro de ellos lanzaba una bengala amarilla con su flecha para advertir a sus compañeros del peligro que se acercaba. Los soldados lograron ver la señal y tuvieron que emprender la huida sorprendiendo a los shinobis.

-¡Se están retirado!- Bolt resaltaba lo obvio pero aun dejando dudas en la estrategia de los jinetes, Sarada buscaba que era lo que pretendían con su Sharingan.

-Pero es una estrategia extraña de su parte.- Decía la azabache sin encontrar aun un punto claro en esto, Sabaku miraba al cielo al ver la bengala amarilla en el cielo mientras Sakura seguía esquivando las flechas de todos los ángulos posibles.

-Fuego.- Los jinetes lanzaron las flechas doradas hacía Sakura y aunque la pelirrosa lograba desviarlas, el verdadero peligro era otro e incluso Sakura logro tomar una para mostrarles su verdadero poder mediante su sello, pero noto que la flecha dorara tenía una mecha corta y las vio las flechas posicionada alrededor de ella, la ojiverde lanzó la flecha lejos del lugar pero ya era tarde…la destrucción estaba desencadenada y muy tarde fue para Sakura.

-¡Váyanse!- Fue lo último que pudo gritar Sakura al ver las flechas levantar una gran explosión que la envolvió totalmente mientras los tres shinobis veían el gran poder de las flechas explosivas de alta potencia.

-¡Sensei!- El grito del rubio lleno de sorpresa y de desesperación se apodero de él y trato de ir para ayudarla pero fue Sabaku quien lo detuvo para evitar un suicidio.

-Un explosivo muy fuerte, no lo vimos venir.- Decía el joven azabache frustrado de no ver venir la explosión a niveles caóticos, Sarada se quedó paralizada al ver a su madre atrapada en esa explosión.

-Mamá…por favor no nos haga esto.- La chica de lentes intentaba no quebrarse en ese momento, su cuerpo seguía paralizado mientras un pequeño sonido en el viento se acercaba a ellos y el lente de la Uchiha podía verlo…una flecha iba a su cabeza.

-¡Cuidado!- Sabaku tuvo que tirar a Sarada al suelo para prevenir que la flecha la alcanzara y entre el humo lentamente venían los jinetes ya reunidos nuevamente y recargando sus flechas.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Bolt libero a sus clones con su Rasengan activado para enfrentarlos sin miedo en el corazón y con furia en su cuerpo, Sabaku supo también que era momento de luchar pero no fue así para Sarada, después de ponerse en pie y analizar la situación…emprendió la huida para sorpresa de sus amigos.

-¡Sarada que haces!- Grito Bolt confundido y frustrado al ver a la Uchiha correr.

-¡Le hago caso a mi madre idiota! ¡No podremos solos!¬- Fue lo único que dijo la chica de lentes intentando hacer que los otros dos entraran en razón, el rubio no podía creer que estaba viendo.

-Pero…

-¡Vámonos Bolt!- Sabaku tomo a al rubio con fuerza del brazo para hacerlos reaccionar y emprender la retirada, su orgullo no le permitía hacer eso pero ante la situación y ante la carga de muchos enemigos hacía ellos tuvo que hacerlo, sabiendo que su Sensei había sido alcanzada por el mismo infierno, los tres Gennin emprendieron la huida ante un ejército literalmente, mientras el líder de la división de asesinos estaba mirando lentamente lo que sería su victoria.

-¿Vamos por ellos? No son una amenaza.- Decía uno de los jinetes mientras recargada su arco apuntando a los lejos a los tres Gennin.

-Uno de ellos es el hijo del Hokage y la chica es la última de los Uchiha.- El líder de los jinetes o de la división para ser más precisos sonreía mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia en él lanzando una flecha con una bengala roja.

-Destruyamos sus legados.- Con la señal daba, todos los jinetes salieron en la persecución de los muchachos con el objetivo de destruirlos, no iba a ver misericordia con ellos, Bolt Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha y Sabaku Hayabusa ahora tendría un reto mayor: El sobrevivir a un enemigo jamás visto y que era más peligroso que cualquier aldea enemiga, una nación militar, una nación llena de sueños de conquista…una nación con el objetivo de ver a Konoha arder. El lugar fue abandonado…dando por muerta a Sakura Haruno tras la explosión…o eso creían.

-Tras la explosión-

-Mi cabeza me duele.- Las rocas aun caían tras la gran explosión en el campo de batalla y una Sakura Haruno quien había sido alcanzada por dicha flecha con poder destructivo se levantaba mirando el risco en el que estaba metida gracias a dicha arma, la pelirrosa observo a su alrededor y no podía hallarlos.

-¿Bolt? ¿Sarada? ¿Sabaku?- Sakura comenzó a entrar en desesperación al no escuchar respuesta de su equipo haciendo que la angustia fuera más tortuosa.

-¡Chicos!- El grito desahogaba la desesperación de una Sakura quien no escucho nada, ella veía las rocas cayendo del risco y para su sorpresa estaba la salida arriba de ella, la ojiverde analizó la situación de forma rápida para no perder tiempo.

-Aquella explosión me hizo caer y me han aislado de los chicos. Tengo que salir de aquí.- Sakura trató de levantarse de los escombros pero varias rocas pesabas le impedían su paso atrapando sus piernas, la kunoichi bufó enojada concentrando chakra en su puño.

-No tengo tiempo para esto ¡Shannaro!- El puño de Sakura destruyo fácilmente las rocas y busco pararse rápido pero algo andaba mal, su hueso tronó de la peor forma provocando que cayera al suelo nuevamente, Sakura observo el daño causado y era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Mi pierna, maldición.- Sakura vio su pierna derecha rota y con sangre, la ojiverde sabía que esto iba a retrasar su encuentro con su equipo mientras usaba su Jutsu médico para calmar el dolor y tomando varias ramas de los árboles destruidos por la explosión para ponerlos en su pierna. La kunoichi tomó su bandana mordiéndola para aplicarse correctamente un torniquete y enderezar su pierna amarrándola con las ramas y madera del árbol, atándolas a su pierna con su chaleco Jounnin.

-No sé cuánto tiempo aguante con esta fractura, mi equipo médico lo tiene Sarada así que debo de buscar la mejor forma de salir de este hoyo.- Sakura miro el gran terreno que tenía que escalar por el momento, usando su mano y su kunai, lentamente subía por la muralla de piedra y tierra, soportando el dolor en su pierna y el cansancio tras la explosión.

-Muchachos esperen…iré por ustedes, aguarden.- Decía Sakura mientras mantenía la mirada más que fija hacía el final del risco y poder estar a salvo, la kunai había clavado en unas rocas inestables soltándose y provocando que la ojiverde ya no aguantara más y la gravedad haría lo suyo.

-¡No!- El grito de Sakura al sentir que volvería a caer fue un llamado de desesperación, cuya desesperación que desaparecería con una mano salvadora tomando a Sakura con fuerza antes de su caía y con la fuerza suficiente, logro hacer que ascendieran a la ojiverde a la superficie de nuevo. La kunoichi no sabía cómo lo había hecho y vio que habían una guarnición de diez guardias feudales a su alrededor mientras auxiliaban a quien la había salvado.

-¿Señor feudal?- Sakura vio sorprendida como el señor feudal seguía en esta zona aun después del caos.

-No me iba a quedar aquí escondido por un largo tiempo ¿Sabe?- Decía ya de pie el señor feudal observando como la pierna de Sakura estaba vendada.

-Su pierna…tenemos que ir con un médico.- Ordeno a sus guardias en ayudar a Sakura a levantarse, la ojiverde no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-No se preocupe por mí, soy una shinobi médico y pobre…¡Ahrg!- Sakura trató de pisar tierra pero el dolor era intenso provocando que se mordiera los labios, nuevamente sujetada por los guardias feudales.

-No diga eso, tenemos que salir de esta zona, presiento que van a volver si no hacemos algo.- Ante esas palabras la ojiverde miro de reojo el lugar, no estaban ellos…no estaban con él y la angustia se volvió a apoderar de la pelirrosa.

-¿Dónde están? ¡Donde están!- El grito de Sakura al ver que no estaban los chicos le recorrió la espina al señor feudal, demasiado preocupado por la situación…él tenía que explicárselo.

-Tras la explosión…nos separaron y me temo que…los están persiguiendo.- La expresión de Sakura se tornó pálida y su mirada abierta por la sorpresa, los invasores estaban persiguiéndolos y ella pudo soltarse de los guardias tratando de correr.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que irme y alcanzarlos!- Sakura trató de usar su chakra pero la pierna rota recibía más castigo pero era lo que menos le importaba a la kunoichi, ella tenía que protegerlos a cualquier costo y al final su pierna no aguanto más el peso mandándola al suelo pero aun intentando ponerse de pie.

-Por favor, su pierna está rota y si sigue forzándola será más fuerte el dolor, tenemos que llevarla al cuartel, aun no nos han atacado.- Decía uno de los guardias feudales al ver la terquedad Sakura, la susodicha comenzó a ver borroso y sus fuerzas se le estaba yendo por alguna razón.

-Chicos…les he fallado, perdónenme.- Una lagrima solitaria en la pelirrosa y unas palabras fueron lo último que pudo aguantar Sakura al desmayarse por el cansancio. Los guardias feudales la cargaron con cuidado por la pierna y bajo las órdenes del señor feudal, tendrían que salir de esa posición, no era segura y además los rumores decían que Konoha había caído…algo de lo que Sakura no iba a poder confirmar…su equipo estaba solo antes estos asesinos y solo había una cosa que podía hacer: Esperar.

 **-Persecución-**

-¡No los dejen huir!- Los jinetes ya muy lejos de la gran explosión habían alejado a un equipo de su Sensei mientras los jóvenes ninja corrían a pesar de haberlos enfrentado antes, no podían hacerlo ahora, las flechas seguían volando y no les daban ningún descanso. Bolt era el único que miraba de reojo ante la situación, con un enojo e impotencia, solo recordaba a su Sensei salvarlos de la explosión.

-¡Tenemos que volver por la Sensei, no debimos salir corriendo!- Decía el rubio pasando por las ramas de los árboles bajos mientras Sarada intentaba contener su tristeza y frustración.

-¡No podemos regresar ahora Bolt, por si no te das cuenta nos están persiguiendo y seriamos blancos fáciles!- Decía Sabaku con un tono de molestia ante la idea suicida del rubio, Sarada tenía que mantenerse calmada a la situación.

-Tiene razón Sabaku, yo sé que la Sensei estará bien ¡Lo sé!- La Uchiha no miro a sus amigos para que no la vieran llorar ni sufrir por la situación y con la incertidumbre de no saber de su madre. La persecución continuaba a su ritmo mientras la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza a la par de los cascos de los caballos de los jinetes.

-¡Flechas de fuego!- La orden del líder de la división de asesinato de los jinetes fue más que clara, la lluvia de fuego aun en la lluvia era notoria mientras las flechas caían delante de los chicos y por los lados, Sabaku trato de ver como escapar ante tal situación.

-¡Tenemos que subir a los árboles, es la única forma de escapar!- El azabache señalaba las ramas de los árboles buscando llamar la atención y de pensar en un mejor plan que el que tenía.

-¡Seremos blancos fáciles Sabaku!- La chica de lentes le recrimino tal decisión sin darse cuenta ninguno de los tres que el resto de la división asesina de los jinetes estaban enfrente de ellos preparados para lanzar las flechas de fuego. Cuando pusieron percatarse ya era muy tarde, no podían detenerse y tendrían que afrontar la lluvia de flechas quienes iban en dirección a Sarada.

-¡Cuidado Sarada! ¡Rasengan!- Bolt se puso delante de ella para lanzar su Rasengan y empujar dichas flechas a los lados para proteger a su amiga, Sabaku pudo ver el hueco que había y con unas bombas de humo, logro nublar la vista de los jinetes. Para cuando la nube de humo se disipo, los Gennin ya habían desaparecido para sorpresa de los jinetes. Su líder de división supo que se habían metido al bosque para ocultarse por lo que ordeno a todos sus hombres buscar a pie cualquier rastro de ellos.

-Atentos, ellos pueden estar en cualquier lado- Los jinetes del infierno armados hasta los dientes comenzaron a caminar en el bosque con arcos, espadas y lanzas al frente, investigando cualquier lugar donde puedan ocultarse muy amplio. Mientras los minutos pasaban los invasores rodeaban todo el lugar, mientras en una pequeña cueva muy oculta, los tres chicos observaban y esperaban a que la amenaza pasara, siendo Sabaku el centinela.

-¿Los perdimos?- Preguntaba Sarada tratando de recuperar aliento tras la persecución mientras l azabache miraba como los jinetes seguían buscando.

-Eso creo Sarada, veo que se están reagrupando fuera de esta zona.- Sabaku miraba como los jinetes tras una búsqueda exhaustiva se subían a sus caballos nuevamente reportándose con su líder y mientras tanto…el rubio ya no soportaba más.

-Mierda…no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, iré por la Sensei.- Decía Bolt parándose para tratar de salvar a la pelirrosa siendo detenida por Sarada empujándolo a la pared de la cueva.

-¡No podemos Bolt! ¡Estos tipos son completamente diferentes a cualquier enemigo de la aldea! ¡No sabemos cómo lidiar con ellos en gran número!- La Uchiha activo su Sharingan por el enojo que su amigo le había provocado, ella también estaba desesperada por la situación pero tenían que pensar las cosas con frialdad.

-Ya cállense los dos, pueden descubrirnos.- Decía Sabaku tratando de no levantar la voz mientras los jinetes ya pensaban en la retirada sin poder encontrarlos.

-No lo encontramos señor, los perdimos.- Ante estas palabras de sus propios hombres, el líder de la división asesina de los señores de los caballos tuvo la respuesta clara para la situación.

-Ya veo….ya saben qué hacer.- Con una voz algo tenebrosa, los demás jinetes asintieron y prepararon sus flechas de fuego, pero otro estaban haciéndolo con un material más volátil envuelto en bolsas marrón. Todos los jinetes rodeaban la zona para evitar cualquier sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?- Se preguntaba Sarada tratando de ver los movimientos de los arqueros determinados a realizar algo que era el equivalente a un Jutsu de bola de fuego.

-Todo listo señor.

-Procedan a liberar el infierno en la tierra- Las palabras de su líder hicieron temblar a algunos de sus soldados, pero sabían que era lo que venía a continuación y todos ellos apuntaron al cielo, encomendándose a su Dios….el infierno estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Fuego!- Las primeras flechas en salir fueron las del material volátil cayendo a la tierra del bosque, dejando a los tres Gennin sorprendidos sin saber que planeaban aun pero el material volátil salía de las bolsas con fuerza siendo…pólvora y en poco tiempo las flechas en llamas llegarían a impactar en todo el lugar.

-¡Maldición, tenemos que salir de aquí!- Sabaku noto esto tomando la mano de Sarada con Bolt saliendo de la cueva y buscando una salida fácil a su predicamento.

-¡Van a hacer explotar todo el lugar!- Los tres chicos cerraron sus ojos aun corriendo pero las llamas se alzaron con fuerza en el bosque y lo llegaron a cubrir por completo, provocando una explosión que iluminaba el cielo de color rojo como la sangre y el fuego consumía todo a su paso, los jinetes miraban con una sonrisa el gran fuego y el saber que los Gennin no hubieran podido escapar…para ellos era un espectáculo sin precedentes.

-Bien hecho señores…ahora a regresar con el Khan.- Decía su líder mientras los jinetes izaban las banderas en el nombre de su nación y en la lluvia regresaron por donde vinieron a emboscar al equipo de Sakura. Las llamas seguían consumiendo el lugar y la lluvia era implacable, la vida de tres chicos estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero de las llamas del infierno en la tierra, una figura apareció saliendo del fuego con los tres chicos en sus brazos sacándolos de aquel ataque y poniéndolos lejos del bosque en llamas, las gota de agua les iban refrescando sus rostro mientras solo Bolt lentamente abría los ojos tras el ataque, levantándose y mirando la llamarada.

-¿Pero qué? Estamos fuera…pero ¿Cómo?- Se preguntaba el muchacho rubio mientras veía a sus compañeros de equipo a salvo, la persona que los había salvado estaba detrás de él, aliviado de verlos vivos.

-¿Están bien chicos?-La voz que para Bolt fue reconocible, le hizo girar rápido para verlo, no era posible que ÉL estuviera aquí y el ojiazul lo miro con sorpresa: era él.

-¡Tú!- Bolt señalo sorprendido al chico rubio de ojos verdes mientras este le sonreía acariciando el cabello de Bolt.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo.- Decía el joven viajero en el tiempo aun ocultando su identidad mirando el caos que esos sujetos habían hecho y miro a Sabaku y Sarada aun inconscientes, el joven ojiverde cargó a Sabaku mirando nuevamente a Bolt.

-Vamos, tenemos que estar lejos por ahora, llévala.- Con esas palabras llenas de esperanza y de valor, Bolt asintió cargando a Sarada estando a un lado del muchacho quien miraba en otra dirección, sabía que esos tipos podrían regresar por lo que tuvo un buen plan.

-Ven Bolt…es momento de manteneros ocultos por ahora- Con esas palabras el Shinobi junto con el equipo siete se dirigían al este en una ubicación que solo él sabía con antelación, separados tras el ataque: El equipo 7 está divido por ahora pero afortunados de estar vivos….pero en un tiempo donde los invasores han hecho su movimiento y en donde la palabra guerra estaba a punto de pronunciarse a los cuatro vientos: La Quinta Guerra Shinobi estaba a punto de empezar.

 **-En otro lugar-**

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Un Sasuke observo todo el desolado paisaje de una villa destruida al paso de los jinetes, el Uchiha caminaba entre los escombros mirando los cadáveres de los civiles y de algunos ninjas de la hoja. Observando con detenimientos los estandartes del caballo en llamas y las flechas, el Uchiha supo que esto era una gran invasión y bajo la lluvia miro hacia el norte donde la aldea se encontraba y a juzgar por los pasos de los caballos, iban en dirección a ella pero aun así el Uchiha se mostró algo indiferente pero como si un imán se tratara, comenzó a caminar hacia el norte, después de un tiempo era momento de su regreso y de tener que arreglar…ciertos asuntos.

-Es hora de volver y reclamar lo que es mío- Decía el Uchiha no sin antes activar su Amaterasu para quemar los cadáveres y limpiar la villa dejando que se quemaran los cuerpos inertes abandonados a su suerte. Sasuke recordaba lo que había pasado hace días y aún tenía eres pequeño rencor, uno que no era fácil de calmar.

-Sakura…no creas que he olvidado lo que pasó, voy a ponerte en tu lugar como debí hacerlo hace tiempo.- Decía Sasuke desactivando su Sharingan molesto por la actitud de su mujer, él no iba a permitir tal cosa, su voluntad se haría ante ella.

-Sarada…pronto sabrás el verdadero destino al que estas atada.- Pensaba Sasuke que era el momento de que su hija comprendiera a que estaba destinada ella junto a él: A resurgir el clan como era debido.

-Naruto…Es hora que me des lo que es mío por derecho…Dobe- Los puños del Uchiha se cerraron con fuerza y lleno de ira, el rubio lo había humillado en su hogar, enfrente de SU ESPOSA e hija, no iba a permitir ese atropello y más al ver el gran caos en esa villa, ya no podía aguantar ese deseo que lo llevo a hacer cosas crueles y era el momento de retomar su momento y hacer algo que hace tiempo estaba destinado a hacer: Convertirse en el Hokage. Ya sea por las buenas… o por las malas.

 **-Nuevamente con Naruto-**

-Veo que la invasión a Suna ha ido un éxito.- Esas palabras llegaron a oídos de Naruto quien lo miro con seriedad, apretando su puño y lentamente sintiendo un enojo interno que iba creciendo.

-¡Qué ha dicho! ¡Suna también fue invadida!- Iruka no podía creer en las palabra del invasor mientras este jugaba con el mango de su espada.

-Tiene que ser una broma.- Kakashi miro como los refuerzos estaban haciendo estragos en las líneas de los shinobis mientras estos luchaban no solo por las vidas de los civiles sino por las suyas. Naruto se quedó en silencio total, su chakra se elevaba como la espuma alimentaba por Kurama, los ojos del rubio se tornaron rojos con la rejilla del zorro aun en su fase bijuu.

-Tu irá te va a llevar a la derrota Hokage. Tarde o temprano, las cinco aldeas más poderosas del mundo shinobi estarán a mis pies, Iwa ha caído y Suna también. Pero Konoha es mi trofeo de guerra más grande.- El Khan se llenaba de gloria de forma anticipada mientras miraba a sus refuerzos atacando a los shinobis, haciendo que la sangre corriera, la esperanza de toda una aldea estaba en sus manos y él saber que Suna había sido invadida, hacía ver sus intenciones con mucha malicia. El rubio ya no aguanto más y liberando todo su chakra se lanzó hacía el Khan con dos kunai para hacerlo chocar con la espada Ryusei.

-¡Jamás podrás vencernos!- El Khan estaba sorprendido por el gran poder de Naruto en estos momentos quien no pudo contener más su defensa con la espada haciendo que la perdiera mandándole algo lejos de su alcance y derribando al Khan.

-¡Bien, lo desarmo!- Kakashi sabía que era el momento de atacar junto con Iruka ahora que el Khan no tenía con que defenderse. Naruto también se lanzó al ataque para evitar cualquier movimiento inesperado del líder de los invasores.

-Quizás no todos al mismo tiempo.- Decía Hanzo mirando cómo no tenía oportunidad en estos momentos de realizar algún ataque frontal y ofensivo, sino uno de nivel defensivo y vio el hueco.

-Pero eso se puede arreglar.- El Khan con toda su furia almacenada sacó algo de su bolsilla de un tono dorado y con un mecanismo algo complicado logro hacer crecer lo que era una lanza, aventándola haciendo que la mejilla de Naruto se cortara y no alcanzara a tomarla, el arma iba en dirección a Kakashi y el albino no pudo reaccionar al ver como el arma viajaba con velocidad tomándolo por sorpresa…

-¡Kakashi cuidado!- Iruka lo único que pudo hacer fue empujar al shinobi albino para evitar que la lanza le atravesara y de pronto…hubo silencio y el tiempo se alentaba mientras Kakashi caía al suelo mirando como la lanza había atravesado el pecho de Iruka y un Naruto que veía todo de reojo girándose completamente ignorando al enemigo.

-Iruka.- Kakashi no pudo hacer nada al ver como dicha arma estaba en el pecho de Iruka, una nueva lluvia de flechas llenas de explosivos menores estaban cayendo en la posición de los shinobis que enfrentaban al Khan creando una explosión algo fuerte y tirando a Kakashi hacía la zona donde la fuerza principal de shinobis y jinetes se enfrentaban dejando a Iruka cayendo de rodillas con dicha lanza en su corazón, el rubio solo sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo caer.

-¡No!

-No te distraigas Hokage- El Khan sorprendió a Naruto por la espalda con su espada causándole una gran herida haciendo que el rubio no tuviera reacción alguna de su cuerpo y con una patada a la cabeza para dejarlo en el suelo. La furia del Khan era evidente en sus ojos y en vez de enfocarse en el Hokage, tuvo algo mejor en mente. Mirando a Iruka escupir sangre y aferrándose de la lanza observo como el Khan se acercaba a él con su espada en mano para quedar enfrente de él y posar su arma en el cuello de Iruka.

-Tú último deseo- Iruka miro con algo de debilidad a Naruto quien yacía en el suelo sintiendo aun la herida con dolor y por el golpe algo desorbitado pero consiente al tener la imagen del Khan enfrente de Iruka. El shinobi veterano hizo contacto con los ojos del rubio regalándole una sonrisa.

-Naruto…

( watch?v=wEWF2xh5E8s)

 **-Flashback-**

" _ **Muy bien, es hora de practicar el Jutsu clon de sombras…Naruto, veamos si estudiaste bien esta vez"**_

" _ **¡Claro que sí y se lo demostrare!"**_

" _ **No puede ser… ¡Reprobado Naruto!"**_

" _ **Lo hiciste de maravilla Naruto, imprudente de tu parte como siempre"**_

" _ **Lo siento Iruka-sensei…eso significa que…"**_

 _ **"Sí…felicidades, ya eres un ninja"**_

" _ **Naruto…mírate…ya eres todo un hombre y pronto un Hokage…veo que has cumplido tu sueño"**_

" _ **Gracias Iruka-Sensei, me da gusto que haya podido venir"**_

" _ **Siempre que tengas un problema…puedes contar conmigo…siempre Naruto"**_

 **-Fin del flashback-**

-Estoy…orgulloso de ti Naruto, al final pudiste lograr tu sueño.- Las lágrimas de Iruka fueron de alegría al ver al chico imperativo convertirse en un hombre, un hombre de palabra, un chico que creció en la soledad y se convirtió en el héroe de la aldea, del mundo Shinobi. Naruto no sabía que era lo que Iruka pensaba e intento levantarse para ir a salvarlo pero él sabía que ya era tarde…solo tenía unas dos palabras para el Hokage.

-Cuídate hijo- La sonrisa de Iruka fue el último mensaje para el rubio, Naruto negaba con la cabeza lo que estaba pasando, él tenía que levantarse y luchar. El Khan solo miro de reojo al Hokage y entendió la situación.

-Avto zam , zol zavshaantai baikhyg ni gereltüülsen baigaa (Que tu camino sea iluminado en el más allá)- El Khan tomo con fuerza su arma y en un parpadeo…el agua comenzó a convertirse en sangre y un cuerpo sin vida caía en la fría tierra mientras los truenos ensordecían la tierra, el rubio miro como su mentor, una de las pocas personas que habían estado a su lado lo dejaba…Iruka había muerto enfrente de sus ojos.

-Todo termino Hokage.- El Khan dejó el cuerpo decapitado de Iruka y fue hacía el rubio sin limpiar su espada, sabiendo que la lluvia lo haría por él, su bota lastimaba la mano derecha del rubio mientras este miraba el cuerpo de su Sensei en el suelo, aguantando la tristeza en una situación así, el Khan tenía preparado su arma ahora en la espalda de Naruto.

-¿Su última voluntad?- Las palabras llenas de maldad y codicia fue lo último que derramo el vaso, la ira del rubio no pudo contenerse y su chakra se volvía totalmente incontrolable, el Khan vio esto como una oportunidad dorada para su más anhelada victoria.

( watch?v=mHlStiZWn5E)

-¡Voy a matarte!- Naruto se levantó de la nada con un Rasengan que iba

a atravesarle el pecho al Khan, sin embargo, el líder de los jinetes…clavo su espada en el pecho del rubio antes que pasara eso y la hoja de su arma brillaba con intensidad, unos sellos aparecieron en lo largo de la espada y estos estaban actuando por su cuenta… ¡Absorbiendo el chakra del zorro!

-Por fin…esto era lo que esperaba, pero me temo Hokage que esta vez no solo su aldea será mi premio de guerra… ¡Sino tú poder!- La espada Ryusei continuaba absorbiendo el chakra del zorro ante un Naruto que intentaba quitársela de su pecho usando el mismo chakra de Kurama pero la espada reaccionaba ante ello para acelerar la absorción.

-Me siento…débil.- Naruto tenía la vista borrosa y el cuerpo comenzaba a dormirse ante la absorción, el Khan sonreía al ver que el poder del zorro estaba alimentando su espada mientras en el interior del rubio, Kurama hacía todo lo posible para evitar más el robo del poder y la vitalidad de Naruto, sabiendo que sería un suicido lo que iba a hacer pero no había de otra.

" _ **¡Maldito! ¿Cómo aprendió a hacerlo? Tengo que hacerlo…Lo siento chico"**_

-Ah…ya no puedo…mi chakra se va…-Naruto sintió como su cuerpo lentamente se iba debilitante y a perder terreno, Hanzo por otro lado sentía el gran poder finalmente y con un brillo de tono rojo fue que se separó de Naruto no solo hiriéndolo de muerte, sino con mucho del chakra del zorro alimentando la espada.

Naruto cayó de rodillas mirando como la invasión estaba venciéndolos, todos los shinobis de Konoha no podían contener tal fuerza destructiva, escuchando gritos de desesperación y muerte.

-Seré benevolente con usted Hokage, después de todo, mi victoria será mejor cuando veas con tus ojos tu aldea destruida.- Con esas palabras, el Khan golpeo la cabeza de Naruto con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al piso. La lluvia pasaba por su cuerpo e intentando limpiar la sangre de sus heridas, una mirada perdida fue lo único que pudo ver sus ojos azules y su fuerza se había ido… El Hokage había sido vencido, el Khan poso su bota encima del cuerpo del rubio, pasando su espada por su pecho….su muerte sería la victoria definitiva de los señores de los caballos y la caída de Konoha.

 **-El mundo alterno-**

( watch?v=ux0Qnn2XEgM)

-¿Nagato? ¿Pasa algo?- Dentro de la aldea de Konoha, totalmente ocupada y destruida por la gran purga shinobi, se encontraba en su habitación privada el líder del a organización Akatsuki, mientras meditaba sentía algo en el aire, uno muy pesado mientras su Rinnegan se activaba ante tal extraña sensación. Su amigo y mano derecha, Yahiko, estaba sorprendido de que Nagato hubiera interrumpido su meditación diaria mientras el Uzumaki se levantaba.

-Sentí algo…alguien ha cambiado en la línea temporal.- Nagato miro de reojo la mitad del pergamino que tenía en el escritorio viendo como brillaba y en sus palabras estaba reescribiendo algo.

-¿Así? ¿Y a qué se debe eso?- Pregunto Yahiko mientras el Uzumaki tocaba el pergamino, sintiendo una especie de visión, donde podía ver a Shinachiku Uzumaki huir hacía un túnel junto Bolt y compañía, el Akatsuki solo sonrió.

-Ya veo.

-Así que no desapareciste Shinachiku, terminaste en otra línea temporal.- Nagato se dispuso a salir de su habitación acompañado de Yahiko con el pergamino en mano, yendo a la sala principal del cuartel de Akatsuki, donde veía regresar a Orochimaru junto con Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori y Kisame tras su enfrentamiento con lo que quedaba de la alianza Shinobi.

-Y si estas en otra línea de tiempo….Entonces debe haber un pergamino.- Nagato guardaba el pergamino mientras Akatsuki se reunía nuevamente junto con los miembros restantes, Itachi y Hidan traían a alguien arrastrando con la capa de Akatsuki cubierto en su cuerpo para ponerlo frente de Nagato.

-Has condenados ambos mundos Shinachiku Uzumaki…muchas gracias.- Nagato miro a la figura que estaba arrodillada ante él mientras el Uzumaki la tomaba de su cabello rojo con delicadeza.

-Y tú me ayudaras a encontrarlo ¿verdad?-

-Sí…maestro.- La mujer de cabello rojo alzaba la mirada a donde estaba Nagato, tenía la marca de una herida en su ojo, ya que le había metido a la fuerza el Rinnegan de Sasuke, mientras la pelirroja lloraba pero no tenía opción…él la había traído a este mundo y tenía que seguir sus órdenes o sino…matarían a su hijo enfrente de ella. La mujer en cuestión: Kushina Uzumaki.


End file.
